The Return To Hill House Book II: The Clashing Of Worlds
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After arresting her sister and brother in law for attempted murder and robbery. Eleanor Vance decides to spend a few weeks at her house, Hill House, with her husband, and friends. With them comes the cast of their version of the movie. As they get to work, and prepare for the summer program. The souls of her great uncle his friends help her piece together the truth of their past.
1. Prologue: Activating The Will

**Return To Hill House**

 **Characters: David Marrow, Eleanor Vance Marrow, Theo Willis Sanderson, Luke Sanderson, Mary Lambetta Watts and Todd Watts**

 **Time-Line: Eighteen months after the movie ended and the couple is back in Boston with their friends**

 **Sypnopsis: It's been eighteen months to the day when Eleanor Vance gets the will that wasn't given to her sister saying she's the legal owner of Hill House, and deciding to return to it, she, her husband Dr. David Marrow and their friends return to it, but little do they know the soul of the original has escaped his imprisonment a second time, can they stop him a second time or will a member of their twelve person group be lost during this return trip to Hill House.**

 **Warnings: Like the last story there's going to be several flashbacks to the movie as Eleanor and Marrow reflect back on things. But this time it's going to start from dinner leading into the fourth night at the house as they get to work and put the renovations and restorations into it then.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Prologue: Legal Plans and Preparations**

After explaining that to him and us discussing the fact we were getting ready to face this memory for all of us now as my assistant's husband answered me with a bemused smile on his face as he said it. "One more reason to never piss you off man, though Craine tries it again and you're going to do it. Did they let him keep that lightsaber when they made the movie?" Todd Watts asked and I nodded as I chuckled as I answered him.

"Yeah they did, and he's a really good fencer no less, so for him this just made it even more interesting. As for this added catch, I doubt they would have chosen that college, otherwise the damage would be permanent when they did the effects. Though I will say if this goes in the same direction you're looking at a repeat performance. And of the stand off, just stay out of the way this time guys." I told him and they nodded to me.

"The actors must have decided to keep in touch with us after they made these, because number two doesn't come out till next summer here and suddenly your counterpart is giving you information on a movie he got involved in after he took lead role in the movie, because I can't believe that kid went from a good, healthy nine year old and this suddenly turns him into a monster." Todd said and I chuckled as I answered him at that.

"The details they created off the story made perfect sense here, looking at it from a psychological point of view here, getting conceived by a life force like that you could go either way, if something was tampering with your morality, which the Emperor was. But the added touch is uprooting him from his old life and they expect him to adapt to it. And to not enjoying what he used to do, being separated from his friends and family."

"And to top it off, that young woman was his future wife and he knew it too at the time. Secondly they didn't see it coming, because they were stuck in the old ways, a new student means new ways to adapt and that's what killed the Jedi. The code had forbidden attachments, which to him is total blasphemy, because he had attachments in his old life, his mentor was raised in the temple, though Qui-Gon acted normal."

"And Qui-Gon had fallen in love with a fellow Jedi, if he'd trained Anakin that never would have happened at all, but that's their fatal mistake, throwing the prophecy at him repeatedly, special treatment and letting Palpatine interfere with every decision that is supposed to be made by the council. But for Anakin in his teenage point of view, I think it was something more along the lines of love, but that was his trial by fire now."

"And loss of a family member to push him over the edge finally, if he crashed when he was a young adult. As to that, once you suffer a trauma there's more going on than you'd expect, but the kid has suffered two to six traumas in the space of ten years. After getting recruited, and the next is a total brush with the darkside. For whatever reason, and that's in the books they created for this latest one that's coming out next summer."

"But that was Yoda's biggest mistake right now." I told him and he nodded to that as Luke looked at me. "Yeah well I'm glad they changed the ending for our movie, you got to finish your report, though this time it just went from the Haunting. And to the House on Haunted Hill here, only its the '99 version of it, so with that. If anyone brings a gun in the house, we, and whoever is with us as the medical doctor, got to take him down."

"At the moment if the scares result in a nervous breakdown or worse at the moment, we have to get them to the floor and sedate them. And before the gun goes off and ladies stay out of the way if that does happen, because if it happens in the control room. But if that happens and it's going to ricochet off something made of metal in there and you could get hit, so we got to do it." Luke Sanderson said and they nodded to him at that.

"I can't say I blame Baker for his reaction that night with Pridgett, when he knocked the glass out of his hands at the time, though violence was no reason for the shouting match either." Mary Lambretta Watts said to him and he nodded. "Getting plastered is no way to handle the situation anyway, and being in a locked down haunted house. And is enough to ruffle anyone's feathers, especially when it's you that's the one who locked inside it."

"If that's not enough to scare a person, you know about the house and it's history and you employer is a tycoon, that's just waiting for an accident to happen here. Let alone using guns as party favors is dangerous enough and waiting for the first person to pull the trigger. So with that fact in mind here, if it means we got to subdue the person who brings one in the house, you're the psychiatrist David, but Todd and I are back up."

"As you deal with violent outbursts all the time, but you need the added help as we do this with Lou al the time right now." Luke said to me and I nodded in agreement to that. "That's why we weren't risking taking in any alcohol that night, when he nearly killed you guys, the stupid idiot was drunk and and was trying to plaster himself. And before he wound up dead, that's not the case anymore, as a psychiatrist, I'm not risking that."

"But if you see anything mentally wrong or see him carrying any equipment that I need to know about in with him. Then we do an enforced issue of anything that is for camping and hunting, knives, shotguns, it's geetting confiscated when they arrive, since there's a forest right next door to the house. I want to know about it, because if it takes a fight to disarm him and getting the gun out of his hand, and before the trigger gets pulled."

"As we got to do it fast, but three psychiatrists, two medical doctors and several cops and orderlies in the house. So some loses it and needs to be sedated, we got to do it fast, before it does. Alright my handbag is being loaded with fresh supplies for a fast sedation and I'm packing my emergency kit for that, but as the team psychiatrist. I'm monitoring the rest of the group, because we all know what we're doing here now."

"And the psych reports are in my bag as well, to repeat what I said Luke, if you notice anything off when we're there I want to know about it. Because I don't doubt Davis, Walker or whoever I pick is going to take it seriously. And with twelve to fourteen people in the house and the bar is loaded. And the victim is taking in one too many, especially once he reads about what happened after her reaction and he's seeing things right now."

"And it's going to take all of us, if it take four of us when the guy who loses it finally gets so drunk he pulls a weapon. We need added help to get him under control, and we need to drag him into the hospital room and into restraints. Before he does further damage to himself, though that happens and I'm having a couple orderlies added to the team as well to prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else, if he pulls a weapon on us."

"Or the girls this time, because he's paranoid and drunk right now." I said and he nodded to that as Todd looked at me at that remark as he said it. "What are the chances we got that happening in the house next?" Todd asked and we sighed. "Extremely high, we all got wound up too tight that week, because we were all dealing with her condition, not knowing she was being haunted by Craine, if she'd tried what Luke did with the gate

"And I would have had to restrain her that night right now, if she tried to break out by using the shovel against the chains on the gate. And that's what had me concerned, it switched from going into shock and right into probable suicide when I got to her. Because after getting my arms around her I could feel her shaking from the frequent jolts. And I knew I had to look into why she was going into shock and looking that pale."

"The shock had shifted courses and she was turning paler by the minute, whatever he did to her, I wasn't sure, but two severe blows to her body. And one directly to a minor artery, I didn't realize she was bleeding internally, or that he barely missed rupturing her spleen. Let alone her liver and uterus in the blows he gave her till I got her on the sofa and checked for myself, before we brought her in and by that point then."

"And when Jefferson said she was going to make a full recovery I nearly collapsed out of both relief and exhaustion, because I'd been up all night with her. Just waiting till the Dudleys got back in the morning, since things ended after she locked him in the doors at the time. But several days of gentle intrusions, as he realized nothing he did was scaring us out of the house at the time now, till he went full scale now, in the fifth day."

"Truth is it took barely three days now in that time, before our relationship reached soulmate stage and losing her would have destroyed me and if he tries it again and I'm killing him myself a second time." I said with a growl and and he nodded with a furious look on his face. "If it gets any worse we're looking at the injury that got you thrown out of the group again with someone else, so with that I'm making 5 rules here."

"Rule 1) never be alone in the room, 2), check the equipment before you start playing around with it and three nobody's having anything alcoholic to drink after dinner. I'm not risking anyone putting themselves in the hospital for drinking themselves under the table. 3) no under 21 is screwing around the toxic chemicals, and that means no drinking, no smoking in the house, and there is absolutely no drug use in our house."

"4) check the string instruments to make make sure they're not so tightened that they could snap, so no one loses an eye. or ends up getting hurt. Because they weren't paying attentio, with us being the ones who'd been there for a few day watch the new comers, because they're not paying attention to things and didn't see the dials or anything on the musical instruments moving alright." Eleanor added and they nodded to her gently.

"With the size of this house and the modifications we're turning it into hotel resort, though we're the only ones living in it till I do the blueprints for our houses Nell." Luke said to her and she nodded. "Andy said that the trouble is getting to start up again for now its mostly just the kids than in September it starts. As the real trouble starts if he chooses the weeks leading up to Halloween to start the attempts to scare us right now."

"Though that happens and I'm dodging them yanking him into the wall at the last minute." she said to him and he nodded to that as she answered her at that. "You told us everything and Jefferson was beyond pissed that the bastard tried to kill her. Just what caused that look on his face, let alone Beth and Rick. If Rick was that furious let alone Jack that day after you met up with us Dave?" Mary asked and Wilson answered that.

"He ran a blood test, before he ran the surgery and discovered she was his direct descendant, and decided he was doing whatever it took to make sure she survived it. Though learning he'd just found her as an adult after Jack and Rick told him the truth he was beyond furious at that. But with it came the fact I faxed Jared the field notes Jane sold her apartment and everything she had is gone." he said and I finished it firmly then.

"Reason number two is because he knew from my behavior, that not only had we developed a bond that was grown into soulmates. And she was my future wife, that if she didn't survive this he'd never be able to look me in the eyes. And it's because he knew we just claimed each other as our mates, the day of the painting. As she and I talked things over and he was determined to ensure she survived the procedure."

"ICU maybe, but it was enough he decided to forgo the protocols, because I wasn't leaving her at all at the time. I also decided to drop the act, if it meant claiming I was her husband early I was doing that, because there was no way in hell now. That I was leaving her side when she was in near critical condition at the time. But to Theo and me we saw the close call that night, but Luke was as relieved as she was now."

"That the other was fine, but back here in Boston now, she was healing with the fact she had us now. Though when Lou grabbed her when they came to the hospital three days into us getting back, that pissed me off, because by yanking free of him. But she pulled too hard and it just caused her pain to jump from a two to a nine that day. And that's what really pissed me off then after what we just went through six weeks earlier."

"As to that we were more than furious, because she told us a few things before, but hearing is one thing, seeing it is another and we were all ready to kill him for that, as to why we got all the details two weeks after she woke up and I spent most of that time in the room with her, to keep her company. I'm not a man who takes abuse like this lightly and I'm a medical psychiatrist specializing in substance abuse as well."

"Its enough when I barely miss losing her that night and we got to wait ten days for her to come out of it and she tells us the real reason she wanted him arrested, but this as well and I'm ready to kill, because he's the catalyst that nearly kills my mate and then getting physical in her recovery room and she's surrounded by the five of us. Three weeks into her recovery and we're all back here in Boston."

"At the time we're playing several rounds of poker, and she's leaning against me, because I'm halfway sitting on the bed next to her, before they come in and I can tell from her tone that she knows who they are, before she tells us who they are and you lose your temper. I could also tell he was drunk when he walked in, though how the security squad couldn't see this is beyond me." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

As he looked at her he nodded as he said his thoughts out loud at that as Wilson said it for both of them. "Yeah well what she said was right, only you, Rick and Jared have rights to make the calls here Dave, she's in recovery and these types of blows are not to be taken lightly and he just aggravates her condition when you say to leave. And with that fact in mind, just what part of 'I don't want to talk about it anymore' remark."

"But what part of that doesn't he understand, because this is illegal, what he did was illegal, and he just met the rest of Rebecca's friends, along with Dave and the quartet. Eleanor decided to stick it with me as her lawyer. As she figured it out pretty fast regarding this as decided to let him just stab himself in the foot. As the test results came back and they blew the entire half around aside from the amount they have left."

"And what the hell happened if the orderlies heard the outburst and while I'm at it what happened if Rick had to give her a second dose. And what caused the need for it if you guys had to arrest him and get him in the hospital drunk tank till it wore off completely?" Robert Wilson, my mother in law's lawyer and accountant, asked and Luke answered that, his tone dangerous as he answered him and I knew he was still pissed at that.

"We were playing poker and when he walked into the room her tone went from relaxed and playful with me to irritated annoyance and I knew something was up, before he asked who we were and David answered that. Before she said to him that if it had anything to do with the apartment and the will probate she didn't want to hear it. And hearing that I knew what was going on, because she told me a few things over this."

"After breakfast, I was with her in the foyer examining the carvings, when we were there for the first 2 days, and our bond was already snapping into place. As I looked at him and demanded his name, before she explained who they were to us. And then said it a second time which as it turned out was why they dropped by. They were dropping off her check and she told them she was moving in with David, and staying with us.,

"She also wasn't letting go of a friendship that got forged in one night and she found her soulmate at the same time as well to, so to her now at the time. It was screw their thoughts over us, we mattered more to her and she wasn't giving us up for them. Which to them was a shock and he said he wasn't allowing that and they were taking her to live with them." he said and Chief Jack Benson crossed his arms as he answered him.

As Malcolm crossed his arms and I knew he was irritated at the memory. "To them it's a shock, why, because she changed, was in love with a psychiatrist. And had friends she made in the space of week, and now could have a happy life. And be her own person without them treating her like this. She could what she wanted because she had us now at the time there, she had us back and you?" he asked and she nodded to him gently.

My wife, Dr. Eleanor Craine-Vance Marrow, was the new owner of the house she inherited from her mother Dr. Rebecca Craine-Vance, who was the sole heir of Frederick Craine. Frederick was the son of the house builder, Hugh Craine who, through Eleanor, I later learned was a child molestor and killer and he built the house for the family. That he didn't have, before the rest of the story came out now as we got the shock of our lives.

After meeting her parents after they possessed the billiard game they liked the most, along with several clear indicators as that did it. As I met her godparents and her mother's friends who were the chief of police, the caretakers of the house. The town judge, the chief practitioner at the hospital the surgeon and one of the orderlies there. As the visit was meant to run both of our thesis' and instead added several shocks here."

As the visit to the house 18 months prior to this, and we were getting ready to go back and face the memories now. The last trip resulted in several unexpected shocks as her feelings changed directions, and she was free to be her own person. As she answered his question I tried to hid a smile at her smile. "Yeah that's it exactly, I found happiness for the first time in ten years since my father died and it was because of the experiment."

"David and I were soulmates and I found my best friends and had made several others in the form of Malcolm and his wife. And several members of the staff there in the hospital, and the to top it off I had all of you back in my life now. So this changed me from that sensitive, quiet young woman they knew and turned me into someone who was willing to risk death just to protect my friends and the man I love and standing up for myself."

"To them it was a shock, because they never expected me to stand up for myself, let alone, I fell in love with a man who was everything Lou wasn't. and he'd be there protecting me when I needed him to, Luke and Todd were my brothers and Theo and Mary were sisters. We all shared a connection they couldn't understand and then when he said it was ending then I told him he wasn't taking anything else from me."

"And I was engaged to my psychiatrist to really throw them off." she said and Luke finished it. "After she told them that, he went to grab her and I stepped forward and told them he touched her at all and I was beating the crap out of him, she was in no condition to be leaving the hospital by that point. As she added that she wasn't being separated from us either at the time and that did it for him as he moved towards her."

"And as he grabbed her arm and I shoved him away from her as she yanked out of his grip, but that pulled the muscles in her abdomen and she fell back into the bed." he said and Todd finished his explanation. "And that did it for us as we grabbed him and shoved him away from the bed as David tried to get her to relax. And because she had curled into a ball, before he turned and looked at him and demanded he leave the room then."

"And before he arrested him now, his tone a beyond furious alpha male as well and I knew he was ready to kill him for that. When he refused Luke grabbed him and shoved him out the door, before he decked him and we knew he was drunk. And David yanked a ready made dose of Valium out of the handbag he had sitting on the floor. And called the guys for assistance as the fight got worse and it threw Luke into the couch."

"As they came running in, he told them to restrain him, while he got Rick in there and and while Rick took care of her with the girls next to him, Luke, David and I helped the quintet restrain him and he jabbed him in the shoulder with the syringe, but it took the ten of us to subdue him at the time. Test results came back as ten to twelve units and Malcolm decided on three days of detox to get that level out of him."

"While he and the five of us decided on nobody, but us in the room with her." he said and Eleanor finished it with the next sentence. "After that altercation I told Rick that nobody, but the quintet and Malcolm, if the Websters came back, were allowed to see me at that point, I didn't want to risk tearing anything, since I had another six weeks recovery. And that injury was enough I had to stay in bed for three more weeks at the time now."

"And Rick put me on Nitroglycerin and a blood pressure medication while I was recovering from this." she finished and he nodded to that. "At that state I was beyond furious when he reported on his paper when he brought you to the hospital at the time, but when you said what happened wasn't his fault. I decided to hear your side of the story and believe me when I say now I never expected that the theories at the house."

"That Rebecca's was serious jefe or that her theories on the house would be proven correct. Let alone that the damn house was haunted either, but hearing what happened up there from her was enough of a shocker. That amount was enough to get our patients a chance to heal by getting them stuff to recover emotionally here. Though someone over does it we got to take charge here." Malcolm said to her and she nodded to that.

"Yeah well mom was paying damages to prevent the hospital from being sued at the time, let alone we we had enough do it three times over right now. Look guys, if you'd been paying closer attention to the way we were together. You'd know I already knew what the project was, because I intended to run dream testing. And in a haunted house myself, he read my thesis and decided to shift it slightly to fear and performance."

"He thinks the way I do, but a psychiatrist doesn't have to tell his patients everything as long as they can figure it out on their own." Eleanor said to them gently. "I kind of figured you were going to get it, and with that fact in mind Nell. And when you dragged up your thesis and compared it to his experiment at the time here that night. I knew you saw the ulterior motive here, but the look in your eyes when looking at him."

"I knew you didn't mind that you were brought under false pretenses, because in your eyes, you knew what this was. And we chose do it in the same time frame and way you would at the time, as your mother left her thesis out for us. And we combined it together with yours and that's why we had your name was at the top of it. Though it brought us into your life finally that was enough to help and I knew you needed someone to talk to."

"And as you said if you looked at the way the house seemed to be throwing out vague hints every few minutes, our conversations at dinner, the music in the library that the kids were playing with it being just days before Hallween, and then to top it off our conversations over haunted houses and movies. A scientist and professor of these things looks at the indications and with that fact in mind you guys you should have seen it."

"You'd see what it was that was really going on here you guys, if you'd paid closer attention to the way she was going into professor mode. Mary and I knew the ulterior motive of why we were there, Nell figured it out during our joking around in the library. But then we're one side of her and you're the other guys and with that in mind now, that's why she and I were growing closer all night, I was the brother she needed then."

"The one that understood her feelings regarding Webster at the times, and I knew what the side panel to her theories and they were headed thst were going. So if you'd just pay and paid closer attention to her going into professor mode when she gave the rules. And to being in a haunted house and the fact that David was furious at the bastard. And for screwing with her recovery, emotionally, at the time when it was just the four of you."

"You'd know just what the heck was going on in the house and it took paying $1,500,000., split in half between you. Just to prevent you from suing us by bring you there under false pretenses and this was arranged by Rebecca on purpose. Rebecca paid the damages to prevent you from suing the hospital, because the house. It belonged to her." Todd added and she finished his remark as she looked at the five of us gently.

"You and Mary are the same age as me, but our bonds are pretty strong and the fact remained that if he's always around us when the more sinister phenomenons in the house are happening, for example: Mary getting hurt, he's on the fireplace in the room with us. When they started screwing around with the champagne bottles he moved closer to me to protect me. When Craine started trying to scare the hell out of us."

"He's checking out the house, but heard our screams and came to investigate, he's with you Theo when Craine hijacked the fireplace and then was standing next to me when you found that on the painting, if you looked at this with a clear head you'd see it. As to why it's because while we're upstairs, someone else is scrawling messages on the walls and the paintings of 'Welcome Home Eleanor's' all over the mirrors in the ball room."

"And he's alone when the bastard attacks him in the greenhouse with his back turned, before you hear my scream and things get worse. Simple common sense, you have to look at every indicator, before acting. While Craine destroys the staircase when he's trying to get to me and barely misses killing him while doing it, while my ability was active now and the shock of seeing my mother and grandmother, looking like me at 32."

"And it was going from bad and was getting even worse by the hour that fourth night and he had to get there, before the dizzy spell hit and I lost my grip on the railing. What he told you was right though, with the shock and physical problems. I needed to be in bed and we had to wait till morning to leave, Uncle Jack gave specific orders to him. But that's why I trying to focus that, but the shock was getting worse every minute here."

"Here's the bad news now though, but he knew the minute he saw that the five of you were surrounding me. In Lou's case and their attempts and the fact you were suing them for trying to kill me, it was going to mean they lost everything anyway. Once you heard why I was in the condition I was in Malcolm, half of it was attempted murder. When they rigged the car, but a murder/suicide rap when my adopted uncles and aunt heard this."

"What did mom go by with you exactly, she said your department took this seriously, though you're the head of the hospital?" she asked and he smiled at her. "With the fact she was working the parapsychology department she went by the name Rebecca Craine at work, had I realized who you were when he brought you to the hospital I would have realized you're her daughter. Whatever Jefferson and Benson told you was right."

"You're mother was the top parapsychologist in the upper old colonies and this was a shot at having the job run as a family business when you told me that you were taking the classes she had at the time." he said and she nodded with a smile. "Well my thesis is now focused on dealing with the paranormal and dream and sleep deprivation. And with it, Fear and Performance, so both together, the plan is really going to be Sleep studies."

"Combined with living get in a haunted house and it's a study of things as if you had a ghost like Krueger haunting you in the house. And from Semptember to All Saints day and that's where it shifts from normal sleep studies and it's both that and combined with Fear and Performance. So if he decides to pull a Fred Krueger on us, or just the Geoffrey Rush version to house on haunted Jill and get into one of our patients heads."

"What donation mom gave you I'm tripling it Malcolm, so for the kids who've been hospitalized get them some toys and stuff to play around with in their area of the hospital, air hockey, pool, N64 and so on, that's going to lift their spirits up till their released." She said and he smiled at the suggestion and nodded as he looked at her gently, seeing the flow of confidence in her that just meeting us did in her.

"You did five years of your PH.D's when you arrived, but you never got the chance to use your masters till the last twelve months right?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's right Malcolm and Jane's been throwing that in my face ever since. But here's why I was driving myself into the ground, she's been rubbing my face. Now, in the fact that she had a job, was married and had friends, and I was stuck at home taking care of mom."

"But that was fine, because to me mom came first, it didn't matter I set things on hold, for eleven years, my parents were all that mattered to me. But that's because they're like me, they've seen some interesting paranormal activity over the years. And I just found out two or three other things of to why I was their favorite. And when her real genes started up, greed." she said and he nodded to that one, smiling gently at her.

As she switched positions she leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her and Malcolm smiled as he looked at us together then. "I figured you were waiting till you found your soulmate to change jobs, but I never expected it to happen when you chose to do this project David. So not working with the usual string of patients, but you're continuing your research starting now here?" he asked and I nodded to him gently.

"Yeah, I can work from my house and do research this summer over this, but the advanced project involved is running a sort of summer long get away in the house. The guys and I are running the household, but the six of us are in charge if we got more than ten people running around the house. Radio links, an advanced version of a medical hospital and though it's quiet, I'm organizing for a few things there on the property."

"And for our kids, so they got their own version of rec center right there in the house at the time. But for now, this is going to cross between the movie they made about us and the new version of House on Haunted Hill. Only I'm not turning it into what Rush did when he made that, because one of them loses it. and pulls a gun, we got to take him down and sedate them, before they fire a shot." I told him and he nodded to that gently.

"That happens and you're really going to have to sedate them, because he or she probably has her gift. If the hallucinations hit the point they actually pull a weapon on you, and you guys are going to have to put them in the hospital room till he cools off and relaxes by that point." he said and she answered that gently. "I didn't reach that point, but it was enough that if I'd gone past that point, I probably would have panicked here."

"And when he attacked me in the bedroom because every time I was alone he started pushing even harder. And having you guys thinking that just made it even worse, my powers activated all a once and suddenly I'm getting messages. And from beyond the grave and to top it off, the plot-holes in the story got my attention. And I was digging into it, after finding the blood all over the floor as they lead me to his office."

"But that's from two months anxiety, exhaustion and to top it off dealing with those two, but I don't get a full night's sleep and my ability is going to go berserk right now. As you guys saw the side effects of that, but it's 18 months later and I can control it finally now. But if we anyone who's my powers and can see the other side or hear their voices, and get ready, because whoever it is, is going to have their powers going crazy here."

"Though if I can't concentrate it starts getting out of control and I'm going to have to explain this. And to whoever our M.D. on the team, but the six of us, and whoever the doctor is in charge The first clear up was because whatever he was bombarding me with broke the window and my mind cleared when he tried to kill David. And yanked him on to the stairs leading on to the ramp and again when I realized what it was now."

"And she was telling me at the time, but had mom just told me, before you interrupted us it would've worked at the time. That's why dad ordered him to end that investigation and pull the plug, because I was asleep on my feet. And they knew I had to take a break and fast, and, before they, Hugh puts me in the hospital for tearing something. But after seeing what I had with the painting, my necklace and hearing mom at the time."

"It left one option left and I risked a fatal injury to make sure we got out alive, though he tries anything else and I'm making it clear the reason he didn't attack us all at once is because we were just getting used to being there, he pushed up the shocks every night till he decided it was time to go all out at once. As to why it's because every day getting closer to his death and burial, or just his jail sentence every Halloween."

"What you're looking at here is not the rotten core here, but a demented soul who is as close to Fred Krueger as you can get for him. But he knew if anyone realized he's haunting the house and he was toast once David put it together here. Now, that mom is both Craine and March, but she's using Craine on her pen name for her thesis. At work Malcolm, while she's March in Concord and with me now, she's both, so with that."

"I'm doing the same, as my research is under my pen name and that's my maternal family name and I'm a going by my maiden name at home. But my married name with everyone here, so chosen psychiatrist aside, we get a couple added men involved, aside from you guys, you all dealt with this, several cops. Or guys who've dealt with any type of outburst and are strong enough to restrain the victim, especially if he's drunk."

"So with that, we stick together, don't wonder off alone and ignore the noises or anything else he does to try and scare us. This time at the moment here, and it's because we're not falling for it this time at the moment. Secondly Luke, you pull yourself together, Uncle Jack is still furious, we're getting a full scale hospital set up at the house, there's no need to freak out so pull yourself together." she said and we nodded in agreement.

"He touches you at all and I really am going to kill him again, if it takes that at the moment Eleanor and with that in mind." I said to her and she nodded. "Yeah the first person to lose it is getting sedated, if he pulls a gun. Or grabs a carving knife or anything, because a broken window was bad enough. I thought she did that to actually try and kill herself at the time when you told us." Luke said to me and she sighed gently.

"The Websters didn't even remotely push me far enough to try that, the mental shock resulted in breaking the window and it kept getting worse from there." she said to him and he nodded to that as we finished up then. "It wasn't the Websters, or his telling us the truth, I already knew the whole story he told me the day before. But if you saw me leaning into his arms it's because I needed him then because he's my soulmate."

"So the shock was from the trauma to my torso Luke, I figured out what the hell was going on and the realizations. They kept getting worse every minute and the sudden collapse was because the shock hit me all at once." she said and he nodded gently. "He does it again and I'm not leaving you alone at all at this rate, so this just went from old memories to making sure you don't get hit hard enough here this time at the moment."

"Just to cause that in the first place now too, or your powers go haywire when you're dealing with it." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yes well if she chose the doctor who's a skeptic and we could have that problem, but this kind of Doctor. It's we got to tell them that portion of, before they think that. And I'm having a breakdown, because my abilities have gone berserk, but that's part of the problem right now."

"I heard the latest recording when you left the room, what I told you was the amount of the venting I was holding in at the Websters. But it wasn't enough for me to really try it, but I found the recorder sitting on the table as I was coming to talk to you. And I knew you weren't the one doing all that David, fact of the matter was my thoughts. And over Craine haunting the house were growing with everything that was going on at the time."

"I was looking at this logically and seeing a single pattern from it, but the entire pattern showed that you weren't the cuplprit all that that time here. And I mean ten crashes in the kitchen, Mary gets hurt, the flue, the painting and everything else. But we're either in groups of two or just as a single group and he's doing anything to scare us. And till he decides to focus his attention on me and my ability kicks in that night."

"Whatever reason was enough that if my abilities kicked in that afternoon and that did it finally, I was getting to the bottom of this and from there, it finally crossed the line of simple parlor tricks to being terrorized by a deranged spirit that week, till you saw what I could see, because our relationship had activated the night before and then you suddenly get your own views of him finally." she said to me and I nodded to that one gently.

Looking at her I gently answered that remark. "Your conversation with Benson and the Dudleys was what had me worried honey. The way you described things in that much detail, like you were turning into one of them and getting deeper into what truths the legends had. As for reason number two, it was Janet that made me really worried, it was like you were possessed of the determination to prove you were as good as she was."

"But all this together, but we weren't seeing what she was, because we didn't have that ability at the time now at the time. It wasn't until I get attacked when my back is turned and I hear your scream. Followed by Luke calling out to me that it hits me like a train wreck what the hell s going on inside that house at the time." I told her and she nodded as she leaned her head against my chest, as my boss Malcolm Keough answered me.

"You learn anything else David?" Malcolm asked and I nodded. "The reason for why they gave her the car that fast was because that was an ulterior motive Malcolm, said ulterior motive is they were hoping the drive was going to destroy the car if she tried to break out by breaking the fence down. By Luke trying it, before she could try it, he just saved her life and if I hadn't done immediate CPR she'd have died of that heart attack."

"So two murder attempts here and she ordered them to double check her med reports again." I told him and then before he could answer there as a knock on the door and he got it and the Chief of police came into the room. "Hey Rick, what you find out exactly?" Theo asked and his eyes narrowed. "Your suspicions were confirmed Nell, the cup of tea was laced with arsenic, evidently he ground up the plant the night before she died."

"And mixed it into the tea leaves themselves and suggested he bring it to her." he said and we nodded to that. "One case murder, two attempted, repeated DUI's, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, breaking and entering, and forgery. Alright enough is enough, Malcolm he's getting committed for six years after the trial. And than once it's done, he's lost his license as a lawyer." She said and I finished that remark firmly.

"And he's working there at the hospital to serve his probation, for the next five years right now at the moment here. Also Rick spread the word to every bar, liquor store and the grocery store in town, he's not touching another glass. And of alcohol for the rest of his life now." I told him and he nodded to that. "Yeah I agree with you, he's destroying his liver with the amount going through his system as for the Liam right now."

"And looking at the story from your point of view it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're not the one pulling those stunts honey. Because every time there's trouble you're investigating it and our book shows that as well. The look on you face when you saw the painting I could tell you were furious at this. As if you needed someone screwing with my emotional therapy by that point in the middle of it and that was a setback."

"Because your tone when you're furious is enough no sane person wants to mess with you when you're going into alpha male mode at the time. You were with me all night just before he hijacked the house, with Theo when he hijacked the fireplace, exploring the house when he was trying to scare us on our arrival and standing next to me when Luke found that on the painting." she said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her.

"Yeah and I was pissed at that, we were making progress and now some wiseacre is screwing with your progress, but the added jolts were making me worried by that point, what with the flue nearly mowing us down in the fireplace. Followed by the painting and I wasn't sure if that was red paint or someone had written in human blood all over the painting when they started arguing about as I moved to get a better look at it."

"Though seeing it through my eyes was enough to tell any person with a PH.D that I'm not the one causing things to go haywire in the house, but our connection was in place. Though nobody could hear your mother's voice, I could, through you, to know what the hell was going on in the house, before he attacked me when my back was turned. The added messages from your mother were enough I had to get you out of the house."

"But I said I wasn't the one pulling these stunts to scare you guys though and suddenly the bastard pushes you past the limit of your control, your added ability kicks in all at once and then to top it off you've taken internal injuries and collapse from the shock, which explains the look on your face before we got you to sit down on the couch. Aside from shock the lethargy was getting worse when you nearly fell asleep in front of me."

"Putting your head on my shoulder was enough to tell me you were beyond exhausted by this point, and at least ten diagnosis's for why you'd gone into shock shot through my head, but your ability wasn't it at all, though internal injuries were though and that's why I was furious, I had to see where you got hit, knowing he probably hit a vein or artery in the blow." I said and Theo answered that as she looked at me and Luke gently.

"That's why I said to cool it with the fights, we had more important things to think about, mainly making sure nothing else happened, before the Dudleys got back, though at this rate, now that we know, we're falling for it this time, because this time we're all sticking together, and when on the job we're making sure you're never alone either." she said and I nodded in agreement as Eleanor leaned against me gently.

"What I will say if that the idiot who decides to plaster himself followed by going berserk is getting arrested here. Uncle Jack, the cops and the paramedics never get closer than five miles during the day and town at night. Because of the sounds of children story. And to answer the unasked question, my little friends are the reason for that sounds of children in the house theory." she said and Malcolm looked at her, before he could say it the gold bars started stacking themselves and I looked at the person doing it.

"Don't stack them any higher then four feet guys, otherwise they're going to land on someone's foot." I said and the others rearranged themselves into becoming a pyramid at that and I nodded with a smile at that. "Well that's one way to prevent a broken ankle or foot. How heavy is that gold bar exactly?" Malcom asked and he smiled. "1.5lbs each, but you got eight of those and you're looking $75,000,000 altogether, at the moment."

"But both saving boxes together total $900,000,000,000,000, plus the insurance plan. And the total comes to $750,000,000,000,000,000. But that amount is enough to cause anyone to lose their minds right now." he said and she nodded to to that. "The amount at my house is enough it's like you're in a treasure hunt right, but if this turns into Adams Family and we got someone trying to get into the vault at the moment here now."

"And guys, you better start scaring them, because I'm making it clear that the house is haunted, before they wind up getting hurt, okay." she said and the bars put themselves into a 'K' and she smiled at that. "Well this upcoming trip should be good, you remember our conversation after dinner that night. And just before we had the kids come knocking on the door when we were getting ready to do this?" Mary asked and we nodded smiling.

"Yeah but whatever they, mom, dad, grandpa and Alicia have in mind this time, it should be interesting now, but we faced it together and it's enough to help. But this time it's never mind going untreated, for now it's a weekend off and then we get to work on the house." Eleanor said as Malcolm came to a decision. "Is there a way to get a fax machine here or should we, before head go to their teachers for the next two weeks now."

"And have their assignments drawn up, because I'm considering taking three weeks vacation and we can join you for the next three weeks as we get your house restored. If your father is acting a tutor your mother and I can run over the original findings. When she was in the house and it's we got both generations working over this now. So three weeks vacation, and the kids have plenty to do there, us adults now though."

"Everything is configured to our own tastes in the house too now, but library, games and a few other things, no tv or phone, but that's okay. It's just slight vacation away from civilization and up in the bershires right now." he said and she nodded. "Go with the second idea and I'm sure dad can act as a coach and tutor for the kids here." she said and two of the bars jumped off the floor to comfirm that thought and he smiled.

As we ended the conversation at that gently as we exchanged smiles, knowing this trip was going to be way better then the last one. And knowing that the next three months as we were in the middle of February at the time was going to be great. "Hey Malcolm you better go it from now to till spring break this way the kids can get comfortable as they know their way around the house." Luke said and he nodded to him gently at that.


	2. 1) Books And Finding The Will

**Return To Hill House**

 **Characters: David Marrow, Eleanor Vance Marrow, Theo Willis Sanderson, Luke Sanderson, Mary Lambetta Watts and Todd Watts**

 **Warnings: Like the last story there's going to be several flashbacks to the movie as Eleanor and Marrow reflect back on things. But this time it's going to start from the family history leading into the 4th night at the house as they get to work and put the renovations and restorations into it. And with this chapter, his memories reflect on a something he'd forgotten regarding their first night.**

 **Whats also in there is there's going to be several conversations that weren't in the first story, as he reflects on the added memories that came with it.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Chapter 1: Playful Discussions, Billiard Ball Intrusions And The Will**

My name is Dr. David Marrow, and I'm a psychiatrist, 18 months earlier I decided on a project that changed my life forever. As it not only changed my opinions on the supernatural and paranormal, but it brought me into the biggest change of my life. As I met my wife and my closest friends and the four of us went through something. And together, that tied us together forever that year as things changed directions.

As my mother in law brought us together at the time now that year by rigging the chosen group then, knowing the truth to what her mother intended for the four of us. I now realized I was who she chose for Eleanor, my love, my wife now. As Rebecca brought us together and gave her a chance at happiness at the time as I thought it over. Now realizing it was time we returned to face the memory I reflected on things that first day

Reflecting on things after dinner that night, I remembered how we were together at the time. Remembering things as they were, I remembered what happened when the haunting started going from playful to cruel practical jokes. As it was a slight circus, before things started getting out of hand as the memory things after dinner. And of what happened in the hall shot forward then, as I hid a smile as remembered that.

As things there in the house were quiet the night, I felt my heart give a painful thump when she confided her feelings to me. In over what the Websters were doing to her emotionally, and her feelings about wanting a change and better life. Just before we took time to heal their connection as my feelings for her and hers for me. They started growing out of the time spent together that night, as we spent that time together.

As I remembered our first night together, I remembered the amount of joking around during our conversation at the dinner table. Before it result after the latest scare attempt to us, turning into a case of movie jokes and other movie theory conversations between us. Remembering this, I hid a chuckle after our debate in haunted houses and possessed ventriloquist dummies came in to the conversation as it got started on movie theory.

 **Finding The Will And Billiard Ball Intrusions: Marrow's POV**

 _Before she could answer though I heard a door slam shut and I got up. "That wasn't any of us David, we're in here and the Dudleys already left for the night, so with that our mysterious assailant is trying to spook us, before you tell us that legend on the house. Alright the wise guy trying to scare us, better knock it off, we're not falling for it." Todd told me as he called out to whoever or whatever did that and she looked at him._

 _"Alright Todd keep it together here, it's probably just a draft from an open window somewhere in the house. And anyway the wiseacre is going to keep testing our limits so we don't make it easy on him, besides I bet it's just another scene from a movie or show." Eleanor said and he nodded as she patted him on the shoulder, as Luke decided to change the subject by lightening up the mood, before he could though at that._

 _She looked at Todd and I_ _could tell she was trying to find some way to keep him calm. "Remember when I said our invisible host was going for poltergeist intrusions, well this is what I meant. The six of us are together, no one else is in the house but us and we hear that. So trying to get us to start pointing fingers at each other, but what I can guarantee. It's that though I may figure it in, trying to rationalize this just makes it harder to see it."_

 _"Aside from that I think they're trying to lighten up the mood." she said and then I heard a mental chuckle as she said it out loud as I saw the smile on her face. "What's so funny exactly Nell?" Mary asked and she smiled. "Alright we got six people in the house, one a psychiatrist and the other five are of the same personalities of the characters of a certain board game that got turned into a movie here so with that fact in mind here, now."_

 _"But remember our conversation in the dining room over movie jokes._ _Alright think it over guys, what movie had both of these in the exact same scenes, we heard a gun going off, but the lights weren't out and we were at the dinner table talking about haunted houses and it turned to mystery movies and stories in the middle of the conversation." she asked, before I could answer I hear a gun go off, and following it._

 _It was followed by something shatter and then a scream in the hallway and they nodded bemused smiles. "_ _If I'd hadn't seen any crime comedies I wouldn't be finding this too amusing right now if there was more than six people in the house." Todd said and she nodded as Luke looked at her then at that. "Great, Christopher Lloyd and movie jokes entering the conversation and with us being the only ones in the house..., oh great."_

 _"Several thunks, a groan and then a gun goes off next." Todd said and Luke nodded to her at that._ _"Wait I know that scream, Crime comedy, crime comedy, alright I see where you're going with this, bullet one in the dining room, two in the hallway, we heard something made of porcelain shatter, and then we heard a scream and of the trio the one most recognizable was Scarlett." Luke said and she nodded smiling at him then._

 _"Our conversation at dinner was crime comedies and this happened to be one of the ones Lloyd played in, so what else exactly._ _If we were playing in a movie here the murder was in the study, the bullet missed by an ear. and even with the fire it was too dark to see anything, though the vase was destroyed when they turned on the lights. And the gun was lying on the floor next to the murder, and they started arguing over it."_

 _"We don't a panic attack in movies jokes, so that's enough of the revolver." Todd added and she nodded as she answered him._ _"I think they took your remark literally on waiting till we were done eating, before they started Mary." I said and she nodded as Eleanor answered with a smile. "I would consider that going just a little too far, but we all love Christopher Lloyd moves, so what else." she asked and Luke and Theo nodded to that._

 _"Yeah so what movie did we hear these things in it, you said you loved any comedies that had Lloyd in them Luke, we were discusing crime comedies and serial killer cliches in movies, and then you said to wait till after dinner, before starting on the comedy hour Mary, and then we heard a what sounded like a rifle and handgun going off a minute later." Theo said and she nodded as Mary added on to her statement, bemused._

 _"Alright so we heard a gun going off, something made of porcelain or ceramic shatter followed by a scream a minute ago, what's going on here?" Mary asked her. "Well think it over, they were at a house this size, they were getting to know each other during dinner, and then went into the study for the reason they were brought there. And said lead actor revealed certain crude details about them, before doing a murder in the dark." I added and Eleanor nodded as she finished it with a slightly amused smile on her face._

 _"Yeah, said kill wound up with added injuries and then they find the cook with the dagger in the back, and in our case, there's no one else in the house, but us and again that's what I'm referring to here, after locking up the latest arrival. They reconvene in the one room that is right across the hall from where they locked up the guy. And as their searching the house, and they wind up with a multiple murder once the power goes out."_

 _"The third of the three had a gun involved in and they heard the explosion all over the house because the hall can amplify the repercussion of the revolver when the gun goes off as well as the front door the front hall is made of most granite mixed with cement, so the repercussion of the gun blasts will be bouncing off the wall for five minutes. So first the singing telegram, then the murder and they heard the gun go off."_

 _"And the door slamming shut, before Curry turns it back on, the third of the three had a gun and the door slamming shut, before Curry ended up in the showers, just before he did that, so what else could it be?" she asked and I thought it over before I chuckled as I got it. "Clue, someone's pulling scenes from a crime comedy and we just landed in the middle of it." I said and she nodded as she looked at the trio with a smile._

 _"Yes, our little wiseacres are trying to take the edge off after we just got the bejeesus scared out of us after that bottle exploded and with that fact in mind, they're choosing the scenes that had us laughing when they were going at it in the movie. And each one included the trio arguing over something till one of the girls ended the argument in the middle of it, before someone broke a wine or shot glass while doing it."_

 _"You remember Clue, Lloyd was a psychiatrist and he was in the basement and then after two murders came the scene with the singing telegram, first they heard her, followed by a gun, followed by the front door slamming shut. With the house built like a maze, if we're right next to the front hall, and the house is practically the same size as the one they were at and we're in the next hall over. So we're going to hear these things no matter where we are in the house?" she asked and they started laughing as he answered her as he said it as the six of us were sitting on the chairs and couches._

 _"Yeah, and I think that's what they're trying to do now. We got a gun sounding cork and the door slamming shut, this keeps up and it's scenes from movies that we like, though Tim Curry, once he gets started, really over does the acting in the movie and their argument over the candlestick was hilarious. Does anyone else love this movie." he said smiling and we nodded in agreement with his opinion._

 _"Looks like our remarks at dinner and the fact that our seating arrangements caused them to figure we needed a tension breaker." Todd added to him and he nodded. "Alright if I remember right during the issue with the gun, Mustard ended up in the dining room and was checking under the table, while Green ended up in the closet as they were checking the house. After the telegram Curry ended up in the shower, before the lights back on." she said before the power went out then as Mary sighed in amusement._

 _"Anyone consider that the linoleum and granite stairs and fireplace are good amplifiers for the repercussion if someone if firing off a gun, be it real or a toy one, or even a B.B. gun in the foyer, let alone we don't have a doorbell on the front door?" Mary asked him and he nodded, before we heard a loud knocking, and it started as I heard the front door open as we heard the piano do the opening chords to the scene._

 _"I am, your singing telegram." Theo sung out, as we heard in a quick follow up, the sound of a gun going off and then by the front door slamming shut and they started laughing at that as she said it with a smile as the lights went back a minute later and we started laughing. "Great, the first explosion hit the vase first and now it just the chandelier, what's next?" Todd asked and we got the answer to that a minute later as we heard a second one, followed by the front door slamming shut and he chuckled._

 _"Well the murderer's just left the building." Luke said and that did it for the girls as Todd answered him through his laughter at that. "Whoever's firing that gun better check the gauge if it's a revolver." he said to him laughing. "Yeah and if it's always a wine glass, what's next to come landing on top of him." Luke said to him smiling and he grinned at him as I looked at Mary at that and saw the bemused look on her face at this._

 _"I don't believe this, alright guys cool it already, it's not enough we got a big jolt and they're doing sound effects we don't need it turning into a circus tonight." Eleanor said and they exchange grins and I hid a smile, already seeing the possibility of another movie joke then. 'Alright I see where this is heading here, guys enough already, you two, cool it alright.' I saw Mary thinking with a smile as the duo exchanged grins then._

 _'What now exactly, because this is getting ridiculous.' I thought to myself smiling as I looked at Mary, who had an amused look on her face at this._ _ **'Guys come on, she's already ready to break down laughing here, enough already here.'**_ _I saw Mary thinking and I turned to her at that as I went to question number two as I looked at Eleanor, who was trying to hold it in, as I hid a smile as I sat next to her._

 _Mary what's going on with those two?' I asked her and she hid a smile. 'They're about to do the argument in the hallway over the overkill comment when they found the added injuries on him. Though in her case, I think if this keeps up, one of us is going to die laughing at this rate. She's ready to crack from holding it in and that's what they're trying to do now.' she thought to me. 'Guys come on, enough already, I can't take this.' I saw Eleanor thinking as she tried to get it under control as they got started then._

 _"He's got new injuries, well he's certainly dead now, but why would anyone want to kill him twice?" he asked as Theo tried to keep from laughing at that as she made a dead pan remark to the duo, as I looked at the quartet I knew the duo were trying to make her laugh at this rate as I hid mine as I looked at them. 'Come on guys, enough already, it's been jokes and gags all evening, now enough already.' I heard her think, hearing her laughter, as I thought the same thing as I tried to hold in mine as I watched the quartet._

 _'Movie re-enactments, they're doing re-enactments of that scene in the movie, come on guys enough already here, you keep this up she's going to die laughing and honey pull yourself together here, okay.' I thought as I watched them joking around as I thought it a second time to the quartet. "For gods sakes, come on enough already you guys, honey pull yourself together here.' I thought again to Eleanor as I looked at her smiling then_

 _'Standard pranks and practical jokes dinner conversations and now the act of re-enactments here at the moment, but come on you guys, don't over do it right now."' Mary added as she looked at the wise guy demeanor in the trio, before looking at Eleanor who was trying to keep from laughing as the trio exchanged smiles at this. As Theo answered his remark then as she tried to hide a smile then as she said it._

 _"That seems so un-necessary." Theo said and the duo tried to keep from snickering as he answered her with a smile. "Well that's what we call over kill now." he said and I answered that with a bemused look. "Yeah and I call it psychotic at this rate." I told him as Eleanor started laughing at that. "Unless he wasn't dead before." Todd said and he looked at him, as I watched the girls snickering at this as he answered him._

 _"Yeah so what's the difference exactly, the guy's dead, how many times do we have to kill him exactly?" he asked him and that did it for the girls as he looked at them as Eleanor said it to her through her laughter at this conversation. 'With the trio it's one of thing, but my friends it's another thing altogether, but this is getting ridiculous.' I heard her thinking as she tried to pull herself together, before the punchline then._

 _'I don't believe this, I know we all loved that movie, but is this really necessary, that movie was made that a crime comedy in the first place. To take the edge off after several explosions, but this is going too far right now, guys that's enough of that already.' I thought to myself in response to her mental remark as_ _Mary answered her mental remark and mine with one of her own as the girls tried to pull themselves together._

 _'Does it really matter here, God you guys enough already, it's been jokes and gags between you guys all night, this keeps up and one of us is going to choke on something as we're getting a drink, now cool it.' I saw Mary thinking with a bemused look on her face as it hit the punchline. "That's what we're trying to find out, we're trying to find out who killed him, and where and with what!" he said and Todd looked at him smiling._

 _As I tried to hold in mine as he responded to his remark as he tried to keep from laughing._ _"There's no need to shout." he said as the girls tried to get it together. "I'm not shouting!" he said. "Alright I am, I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shout" He started to say as a pillow hit him in the head and he landed on the couch and that did it for the girls as they started laughing at this as Mary said it for me to the two wiseacres gently._

 _"Alright that's enough of that you guys, pull yourselves together here." Mary said, speaking my thoughts out loud at that remark gently._ _As I finished that mentally then. 'For crying out loud, I knew putting them together was going to help her heal, but going about it like this is going to far right now. She's healing, but if this is what her quintet were like in getting her to open up and get her to start laughing, they just over did it.'_

 _'God this keeps up and one of us really is going to die laughing here, alright pull yourselves together you guys, enough already here?' I thought as I tried to hold it in as I looked at her as she was shaking with laughter as Luke said it for me. "Alright pull yourself together Nell." Luke said smiling and she nodded as she looked at Theo smiling. "To repeat that, does anyone else love this movie?" Eleanor asked and they nodded._

 _"Who's the wise guy who started this act of jokes and gags, because they're getting hit with a pillow when I get my hands on them." she added and Theo started laughing at that. "What is this, movie re-enactments, because this keeps up we're going to have one of us choke on a drink through our laughter if this keeps up?" Theo asked laughing and I shrugged to answer her as Eleanor answered that as she tried to get hers under control._

 _Before she could say it we heard it a second time and the duo lost it completely as she tried to get the words out as I heard her thoughts on this through her laughter. Are they trying to over do it right now, the guys already did that re-enactment. Once is enough tonight, now enough already here." she said laughing and he chuckled as he looked at me to comment on that as Luke looked at her with a smile at that remark as he said it._

 _"Sis, you need pull yourself together here alright." he said and Todd added onto that as he looked at me then to comment on this as she looked at him at that with a smile and leaned her shoulder against his. 'I never thought I'd hear that from a total stranger, these bonds are getting stronger every minute.' I heard her think with a smile as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into it._

 _"Sis, come on, pull yourself together here alright." he said again and Todd added onto that as he looked at me then to comment on this. 'It's only been six hours and already they're calling me that, I just found my closest friends faster then I expected tonight.' I heard Eleanor thinking with a smile as she leaned against his shoulder and he smiled at her, as Todd looked at me with an amused smile then as he said it._

 _"Alright time to call it now here David, she's going to die laughing if this keeps up." Todd said with a smile and I nodded as I called out to our invisible friends a second time. "Alright the wiseacres firing that gun had better put the safety on it right now, now enough already here!" I called out to our invisible house-mates then as I heard her thoughts through a giggle as I hid a smile at her._

 _'I don't believe this, the wiseacres are going to have one of us die laughing with the amount of pranks they're pulling tonight if this keeps up.' I heard Eleanor think through her laughter as she looked at Theo with a smile as she said it. "I know they said laughter makes a good remedy, but at this rate it's going to turn lethal if this keeps up." she said with a giggle and I chuckled as I answered her at that with a smile._

 _"In slow increments yes it helps, but in this case, the wiseacres need to take it down several notches before one of us chokes on something. Though I think your mother chose to help you by getting a few wiseacres into the group. And just who dragged in the crime comedies and regular comedies into the conversation at dinner, because this is getting ridiculous here?" I asked and she chuckled as Theo answered that question smiling._

 _"Luke did, but the question of whether or not there are going to be anymore pranks over this is another question altogether." Theo said, before I heard another explosion in answer to that. "I think that answers your question Theo." Mary said as we heard it a third time. "That seems so un-necessary right now, so what's next exactly, the gun hitting the chandelier?" Theo asked and in answer to that we heard a third explosion._

 _And they started laughing as she answered her question through her laughter as Eleanor said it smiling. 'Under normal circumstances I would call a halt on the repeated movie jokes, but this is going just a little too far right now.' I thought as she locked gazes with me._ ** _'Someone want to get this under control and before the next joke causes someone to break a rib from holding it in?'_** _Mary said in response and I nodded._

 _"You had to ask, nice touch Theo, that really adds on to the effect." Eleanor said through her laughter and she smiled at her and Todd followed that up with the next remark as he tried to get his under control as Mary started laughing at this. "These wiseacres keep this up one of us is going to choke on something, pull yourselves together girls." she said smiling and they nodded, before we heard a fourth one and the door slamming shut._

 _"Again enough already, pull yourselves together girls." Mary said smiling as I answered that as I called out a second time at this. "Alright the wise guy firing that gun better cool it now." I called out, before we heard it a third time and the door slammed shut. "Yeah I think the murderer just left the building alright." Todd said to me smiling and I answered that as I tried to keep from laughing at that as I answered him his remark._

 _"Alright two explosions in one night they better be doing that in the foyer, there's more room in there, alright this is getting ridiculous, and if this keeps up one of us is going to die laughing at this rate." I said and he chuckled as he looked at her as she curled up against him and he leaned his shoulder against hers as she answered my remark smiling._

 _"Yeah well with two wiseacres in this group it's we got enough comedians in this group." Eleanor said and he grinned at her at that. "Yeah well it's comedians are one thing, but watch the teasing or you're in big trouble beautiful." Luke said to her smiling and I hid a smile at that as he looked at her playfully. 'I wonder, well best to find out later.' I saw him thinking with a smile and I knew where his thoughts went then._

 _'The big brother mode just kicked in now, alright watch it baby, you keep teasing them like this, their going to let you have it.' I thought as I hid a smile as he answered his remark. "I know we decided on acting like the comedians, but comedy only goes so far here, and they're now trying to take it a little too far, but this is ridiculous." he said and Luke chuckled at that as he answered him with a playful smile._

 _"Yeah so what's next exactly, the fight over the gun on how many bullets are in it?" Luke asked and he started laughing as he answered him at that. "No more than likely they're doing the bullets in reverse order, but they keep this up one of us is going to die laughing, before the evening is done here." he said to him and she nodded in agreement to that as he answered his remark. Before he could though I heard another gun going off as I then heard it bounce off the door as I looked at the trio smiling._

 _"Wasn't one of them shooting at the door to break the lock to get them out of the lounge in that movie?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah why?" he asked, before I could answer I heard a third explosion as the makeshift bullet slammed into the door. "I think that answers your question Todd, but if they're doing the scenes in reverse order the next one is hitting the chandelier next." Luke said to him laughing as I heard a fourth explosion in answer to that as he answered him through his laughter at that._

 _"Well at least it's not the locked into the lounge scene or the candlestick falling on top of him, but that was hilarious." Todd said and he nodded as he tried to get his laughter under control as he said it. "Yup you're right, they're trying to get us away from that original thought here Nell." Luke said smiling as she looked at them smiling then. "Well don't give them any more ideas otherwise they are going to try that next guys."_

 _"And till we're going to die laughing here." Theo said through her laughter and she nodded as she looked at Todd._ _Before she could say it I heard the piano do 'Shave and a Haircut' next, before I heard another explosion from the dining room in answer to that and she started laughing at that. "You had to say that Theo. Hey Luke what's the one talking cartoon animal that, once they see slap stick, they can't stop laughing at it here."_

 _"And it's another movie Chistopher Lloyd played in that came out six years later and it's another crime comedy, that included Hoskins. And before he did Hook with Williams and Hoffman?" she said though her laughter and Luke started laughing as he got it and Mary looked at them. "Bob Hoskins, Robin Williams and Dustin Hoffman?" Theo repeated and they both nodded as Mary she said it for the four of us at that remark bemused._

 _"Alright so what movie is that from exactly?" Mary asked her and he chuckled. "Roger Rabbit, Lloyd said that no toon can resist the old 'Shave and a Haircut' trick as he tapped it against the wall, before Roger finally broke and busted through the wall to finish the song." Luke said smiling and it tapped it out a second time and I heard a fifth explosion in answer to that as we started laughing as whatever song they chose next started up._

 _"Alright what's going on here, this keeps up and one of us really 'is' going to die laughing at this rate?" Todd asked and she chuckled. "If they were kids who'd been born in the 80's they're choosing movies that, as teenagers, they're going to love later, especially mixed animation with live action, and this happens to be one of them, though this has areas most kids wouldn't find too amusing if they looked at it as adults later."_

 _"Though they've done it four times in thirty years, two from Disney, one from Warner Bros. and the last is mixed which is what this one is, though I don't remember this scene in the movie, Luke do you?" she asked him. "Yeah I think so, give me a minute." he said as we heard the tune and he smiled. "Yeah, he came to the club, gave the password and went into the main room, the music had a familiar ring to it as well." he said to her._

 _"That sounds like the fight over the piano between Donald and Daffy and I've seen this movie too no less, before..." he started to say as the tone hit some sort of point as I heard a sixth explosion from the dining room and they started laughing as he said it. "Yeah okay that's what I thought, the Ducks were having a fight over the piano, trying to out do each other, before Donald blew up his piano during the finale." he said and we nodded as we started laughing as she added on to his remark through her laughter._

 _As he sat next to her she leaned against his shoulder and he looked at her smiling, 'Either our connection is getting stronger or I'm meant to protect her, don't worry sis, I'm here if you need me.' I saw him thinking as I saw the same look on Todd's face and I knew whatever she told us about Webster, if it was as bad as I thought, we were doing what needed to be done to protect her then as she answered his question, smiling._

 _"As I said, I think they're choosing movies from the last decade that are crime comedies to lighten up the mood after we just had the bejeesus scared out of us." she added as the song of whatever it was started a second time and we heard a seventh explosion. "If there's a winery in the house their using the champagne and not the red wine for this, because that's the only way to get the pressure high enough to get that type of explosion, and Ford already proved that on the Temple of Doom." Luke said and she nodded to that._

 _Hearing this we tried to get our laughter under control then, before someone started another song and it started getting out of hand and I looked at the piano. "Alright guys, enough already tonight, I know you're trying to lighten up the mood, but leave the wine bottles alone, and choose one song and go with it." Luke said and it started playing a theme song and she chuckled. "Tiny toon adventures, alright I think they've been watching the cartoons that came out the last nine years here." she said and he chuckled._

 _"Yeah so what's next exactly anyway?" he asked and I heard the theme song to Looney Tunes start playing in answer to that. "You had to ask Luke, first a preteen action show this afternoon, disappearing acts with our food, fights and sparring matches with the added staples on the table and a water fight in the kitchen, this is getting ridiculous right now. You remember Bug's remark, 'Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer'."_

 _"The rhetorical questions are going to result in several more pranks if this keeps up tonight here." Todd said smiling and it started playing a new song as I tried to keep the smile off my face at this, already knowing what song it was and why it was playing when she was sitting that close to me as Theo looked at her. "That sounds like the love song on the Lion King now, and who's it pointed at exactly anyway?" Theo asked and Eleanor looked at me and I smiled at her as she gave one to me and then answered her._

 _"I think that was just another subtle hint here that this was rigged actually and whoever rigged it is playing matchmaker." she told her and Mary hid a smile at that remark. "And your face is turning red as well, alright pull it together you two, and whoever is doing that ease back please." Mary called out firmly. "Whoever's trying to play matchmaker for us had better take it down several notches, wise guy, enough already tonight." I added and it started playing another song as she looked at Todd to go into conversation with him._

 _"So how is it you know the doctor exactly?" she asked Todd and he smiled. "I've known him five years and Mary and I've known each other since high school. So in addition to you three, I got chosen to keep her company. I'm also running studies on this and took a course in architecture and theology, which explains my remark on the doors." he said and she nodded as Luke looked at her with a playful smile on his face as he said it._

 _"What's your PH.D in exactly, if you're bringing that up?" she asked and he smiled. "Theology, demonology, architecture and parapsychology actually, I was studying the architecture at a few churches and applied it to my major, but this was to give me a chance to study a house of this magnitude. And for some reason I'm seeing more than basic theological points of view, but Greek mythology mixed in with it." he said gently._

 _"So possible study of parapsychology, theology and architecture huh, that's makes a good fit in bonds of friendship, I'd like to know who rigged this, because it feels like everything you three like seems to be fitting what I like." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well the wiseacre better take it down several notches right now, because these bonds are growing five times faster than normal at the moment."_

 _"At least we're all localized to the same town with Luke heading for Boston in three months." he said and she grinned as she answered him. "If it's rigged I can see where the person who rigged it chose people from both personalities, the wise guy section and the slightly serious, and both in the case of whoever my future husband is. Though it's got an added parental touch to it for some reason right now, if it hit the table just as the will gets probated and your project, Doctor, activates at the exact same time."_

 _"As to how that could be, it's because somebody's toying with the chessboard to ensure I find the right people in friends and soulmate bonds and I'm sure we're finding out later though if mom was the one who rigged this I think she knew finding you guys would help now, because it's now doing gentle psychology here." she said and Luke looked at her, before he could say it she smiled. "Yeah okay mom I get what you're doing here, but take it down a notch please." she said and I looked at her at that as Todd said it for me._

 _"What's up exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "With the will getting probated right now, you find it a little strange, that just as that's happening. I'm suddenly one of the top ten choices on the volunteers for the project, the house gets chosen at the exact same moment. And suddenly we meet and the bonds are growing faster than normal, and we're acting like a bunch of teenagers or young adults with each other right now."_

 _"But in total truth I think mom wanted it like this, because I could get you guys involved now at the moment. But our bonds are growing even faster right now ?"_ _she asked him and he nodded in agreement then as he answered her at that._ _"Yeah so where do I fall into this exactly, if our parents knew each other?" Luke asked and she smiled. "Possible twin brother actually, if we're like this around each other at the moment."_

 _"If Todd's the other side of your personality traits, I think you were chosen to be my brothers now, in addition to my best guy friends." she said and he smiled at that possibility as they looked at each other and she hid a smile as she looked into his eyes as Todd chuckled at that._ _"As a psychiatrist she'd go for a Keirsey temperament sorter in projects like, but both sides of my personality while doing it, at the moment."_

 _"And just to bring out the me that she and my father remember, but if she's now doing psychology. And from beyond the grave and it has to do with the house I think that sums it up now. But here's the thing from a spiritual sense and that is the imprint of the person's soul sticks around as long as it needs to, though if mom is, she's staying as long as I need her." she said and Theo answered her at that gently at the remark._

 _"If Rebecca is the one toying with us to help you heal since she's been gone, if this was part of your emotional recovery from her passing two months ago, though if this has to do with the house, why select a slightly haunted for a sleep deprivation study project?" Theo asked and she explained that. " I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know if this town has any type of connection of my background origins, it's got to do with why I feel so comfortable around it, let alone I understand the Dudleys concern a bit too much right now as well when she said no one gets closer the nine miles at night."_

 _"Mom had this necklace for years, but whoever the initial stood for, I don't know, though if she said my middle was the initial. Then I think my grandmother was possibly the second wife of the owner of the house, before he died at the time. But the question to why my grandfather moved from Concord, that I don't know right now. Let alone why give me the necklace and set up that test during the probate at the time."_

 _"But what I do know is that's not a coincidence that the project is run just as the probate is getting done, if mom's been following me around, she was probably at work getting the last minute details done just as you and Dr. Marrow are preparing for this Mary. While secondly mom always took it far more seriously with me, because I was her favorite of the two of us, because I shared everything she loved with her and my father."_

 _"If she had an alias or two it explains why the kids recognize my necklace, one alias for work, another here, and her married name with everyone else, but if that's the case, and it has to do with the will. I bet the second alias is the one doing most of the work here, and I don't have to hear her voice to know that if her work alias is the descendant of the person who built this house and I'm descended from his second wife, if he had one."_

 _"I don't know what my mother's pen-name on her psychological reports of parapsychology were, but this has to be connected to it and with that, the pieces of that puzzle are coming together pretty quickly here." she said, before seeing the amused smile on Luke's face and hid hers as I heard thoughts as she looked at him. 'Somehow this kid fits the mold a bit too much with me, because it feels like it's supposed to a brother/sister bond.' I heard her think then as he answered that thought._

 _'No more like we knew each other in another life, but it feels like I'm your surrogate brother when we were too young to remember that.' I saw him think back to her and she smiled as he answered her with a playful smile as he said it. 'Come on Luke, you really want to start this now, we're getting into a enough playful bickering matches as it is.' She thought back to him as she hid a smile as he answered that remark and I knew it was about to get started._

 _"So you expecting any math tests here Nell?" Luke asked and she smacked him with the pillow laying on the foot of the couch as he covered up. "Right sorry, drop high school remarks." he said smiling and the duo started laughing at that as Todd looked at him with a smile as he answered that remark as I tried to keep from laughing as I watched the duo joking around on the couches across from where I was standing._

 _'God this is getting ridiculous between them, after what happened at dinner, guys take it easy. A week together maybe, but you're acting like a bunch of teenagers on a camping trip without parental supervision here.' I thought, hiding a smile as I listened to this as I tried to keep from laughing as I unloaded my suitcase for the tests I packed as Todd looked at them with a chuckle as he said my thoughts out loud._

 _"You keep that up and the girls are going to beat you senseless man, now take it down a notch." Todd said to him with a smile and he smiled. "I'm the wise guy, you're the straight guy, why don't we use that later this week." he said and Mary hid a smile as she answered that as Theo looked at Eleanor with a bemused smile. "You already did, you wiseacre, now enough already." she said as she grabbed the pillow and hit him a second time._

 _"Don't look now, but I think they started something here Nell." Theo said and she chuckled at that as I hid a smile. "You get the feeling with us just being here for a week, the guys are are about to start acting like overgrown teenagers now?" Eleanor asked her and she chuckled as she nodded as Mary answered that with a smile. "I'm used to that with Todd, he was like this with Ricky when we were kids, but at this age now."_

 _"You think it's bad now just wait girls, once he finds someone of the alternate personality he starts acting like the two are doing right now, and as to how I know that. We've been friends since high school and he had a friend who was like Luke and I had to break it up a lot when they started fooling around like this. And Luke you keep that up and she's going to beat you senseless, you better cool it now." Mary said to them and they nodded._

 _"So where being an artist is concerned you look at styles from different cultures right, if you're saying it like that Theo?" Mary asked and she nodded. "Yeah, for an artist we study every way to be one and that includes stuff like landscapes or just architecture, and we look into cultural histories of what would be best here. For the moment the reason I recognized the doors is because I studied one similar to it when I was going into my major, but the statues are a bit of over kill, they're made of marble."_

 _"If this guy is as rich as I think he decided to get the most expensive pieces of wood and marble to create the statues and carvings and marble's not easy to break, not without a jack hammer if you're sculpting it. So the added statues and carvings are going a bit too far here." she said and Mary nodded in agreement to that. "If the kids know this March person, I bet this is connected to it then." Todd said to them and she nodded to that._

 _"If mom was descended from the second wife it explains why they recognize my necklace, but if it's connected to this legend it means it's going through right on schedule now. That is if she chose to not only get me out of Boston for a week, but she just..., my thesis, she's giving me a chance to get my thesis done and I think it might be connected to yours Doctor, because though I never got the chance to finish college, I've been working on my disrotation and it's on haunted houses and Dream deprivation."_

 _"If the manor belongs to me, I'm doing as mom suggested thought. Whatever the added side project is, might connected to why I feel so comfortable in this room, though if this was the family manor and where both sides of the family came from, than mom got me involved at the right time now." Eleanor said to him, before a book pushed itself out of the shelf slightly in answer to that as Eleanor stood up to look at the bookshelves then and was scanning the books, as it nudged itself out further to get her attention then._

 _Watching I knew it was waiting till she looked at it to yank it from the shelf then, before her eyes landed on the one that got pushed out then and she smiled as she looked at the duo as she pushed it in, and it pushed itself out and we exchanged looks at this. As she pushed it back in, it pushed itself out a second time as she did it a third time and it pushed itself out again as she hid a chuckle as she answered the unspoken request._

 _" I'm not going to read you right now." she said and pushed it back in a second time and it pushed itself out again. "Well somebody's persistent over this, I never seen books that were begging to be read for once here, especially not the classics" Todd said with an amused looked at she pushed it in for a third time and it pushed itself out and she pushed it back in and it pushed itself out. "Alright now this is trying my patience." she said firmly as she did it again and it pushed itself out as it started going back and forth._

 _As she pushed it back in, it pushed it self out and she pushed in again and left her hand against the spine of it this time and it turned into a fight as it pushed itself against her hand, like it was saying to 'let me out, just look at my title page please', as she shook her head as she answered that request with an amused look as she said it. "Whatever this is about whoever is trying to get my attention right now._

 _"They're trying to send me a message and it's through this book." she said and I nodded as Todd said it for the five of us at that with a bemused look. "Just what is the fight about here exactly, if that ones trying to get your attention?" Todd asked and she shrugged as she looked at it and she pulled her hand away from it and it pushed itself off the shelf and into her hands and she sighed in resignation as she said it._

 _As she put it back on the shelf and it pushed itself out slightly. ""Alright fine, I'll see what story you are, alright." she said as she removed it and opened it and then grinned as she saw the title as she looked at the others as her eyes lit up. 'Mom, that you, yeah okay, I'll look.' I heard her think as she looked at the it and then looked at the others firmly as I heard a gentle voice answer her statement, the voice sounding maternal as it said it._

 ** _'Baby come on, just have a look, everything you had and loved to read as a little and as a teenager is right here in the room, and I did that on purpose sweetheart, the house belongs to you. Every book in the room has a connection to your childhood baby, remember, the feeling of comfort. That you have in this house, it's because this house belongs to you, honey, in fact."_**

 ** _"It's your abilities are coming out now, this is just the start of it now._** _ **Don't keep holding it in baby, you got a shot at happiness now, just let go now baby, you found your quintet and mate, and you found your aunt and uncle, just keep digging and your memories are going to come forward, I love you my baby.**_ _ **I did this for you, every book on the bookshelves were from your childhood."**_

 _ **"So just have a look around and you'll see baby girl.'**_ _I heard the voice I heard earlier say to her softly as I thought this over, whoever this voice was sounded maternal, and I figured it was her mother who was sticking around to keep her company as she looked at the others. "Nell something fell out of that book there." Mary said and she nodded as she picked it up at that she read the message and looked at the books._

 _As I saw something in her eyes firm up as she looked at the one in her hands as I heard her say it in a gently spoken whisper as I heard her amazement then as another book shifted position and dropped something on the floor and she picked it up as she read whatever was on it and her eyes widened. "March, mom, it can't be, mom is that really you?" I heard her whisper as she looked at the books carefully._

 _"What's on that message exactly?" I asked and she said it while scanning the books. "It's a list of the authors I liked growing up and with it several numbers next to the names. They, she or whoever dropped this on the floor, is telling me that the books are on the shelf, but these are hardback books without the dust jackets. Alright guys I need, if you're listening to this conversation, I need a little help regarding this."_

 _"As I read out the names of each author, show what books are on the shelves here." she said and the pillow off the couch jumped off it in answer to that. "You hit me with that and you're grounded kiddo." Luke said looking at the pillow with a bemused look on his face as she hid a smile. "Was that really necessary Luke?" she asked and and he looked at her. "Trying to prevent a pillow fight from breaking out at the moment, Nell."_

 _"Though in this case if one does get started, get ready to duck." he said and she nodded with a chuckle as she refocused. "Robert Stevenson?" she said and five pushed themselves out of the shelf next to me. "Dumas?" she asked and four came out at that gently._ _"Verne?" she asked and seven came out at that. "Dickens?" she asked and six came out at that. "Twain." she asked and four pushed themselves out as she read the last name on the list. "Tolkien?" she said and seven pushed themselves out at that._

 _"_ _Man that's quite a collection here, regarding childhood novels at the moment." Theo said and she nodded to her as she explained it to the two of us then._ _"I get the feeling whoever decided on this was, they're running a bit of a scavenger hunt here regarding these books, because I have no clue what the stories are. With the fact that the books are now in paper back and the have the titles on them regarding the stories."_

 _"Though everything I had brough with me was in the car and the paper back copies of these stories, whatever they are, are in the back seat of it. If these books are familiar and she was leaving me a clue here here that this house does belong to me. It's she's packed it with the books I read when I was a kid." she said as she opened up the one she was holding and read the name of it. "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea."_

 _"You're kidding, but if that's the one you wanted to show me first than how..." she started to say as she read the list again and nodded softly as she said it quietly. "Mom, is that really you, mom how could you know what books these are, my favorite authors, these books are really every book that you bought me when I was nine to thirteen._ _Yeah okay I get it, time to start back on the old classics you raised me on back then."_

 _"While I'm here now for the week." I heard her say softly to herself then as I looked at Mary and she nodded gently as her eyes said it softly to me._ _**'Name Comparisions here, if her mother was the previous owner of the house you just selected their family manor David I think her mother is sending her a message right now, we just begun whatever emotional healing her mother wanted for her.'**_

 _ **"And by us coming here for the week, we're the intended therapy for her and the other is giving her a link by to Rebecca by showing her that list of books she read out.'**_ _she said to me with her eyes_ _and I nodded as I looked at Luke and he nodded as he called her name out gently. "Any idea why that one was trying to get your attention Nell?" Luke asked to get her attention gently then and she nodded._

 _"Yeah it's one of the ones mom had on my book collection when we were kids, I loved action stories like Treasure Island, Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea and about thirty others. I had about five favorite authors and twelve favorite books from each one were involved in their works that were on my library bookshelf in my bedroom, my parents decided to limit tv and encourage my love for reading."_

 _"The numbers indicated the books I loved growing up, that's what she was trying to tell me by dropping the message to me. With the amount of books scattered on the shelf. She's got the categories scattered by genre, but the ones she chose first to get my attention were the ones she raised me on,_ _which in this case I was like the narrator of the Princess Bride as an adult, enjoying being a bookworm at the time."_

 _"Though when you get into college, you have a certain booklist to read and the names of the authors are the names on the list here. Whatever ability my grandmother had though, and I think it's the ability to see the souls of the deceased. But at the moment my ability hasn't reached full power so they're getting our attention by possessing inanimate objects like the billiard balls to get my attention, as for the other."_

 _"Evidently whoever owned this house, the next generation or two after he died decided to add books that were meant to encourage a child's love for reading and with that fact in mind, mom, and I know that's you. But I get the message here, if you want me to read the books you raised me on, I'll do that." she added as I chuckled at that as she looked at the titles, before looking at Todd with a smile as she got his attention then._

 _Before she could say it the one next to her pushed itself out then and she sighed as she pushed it back in and then the one above her did the same thing and she pushed that one in, before the next one did the same thing as she put that one in and three more pushed themselves out and she looked at the book trio sternly. "Uh oh, alright you wiseacres, you better cool it now." Todd said as he tried to keep from laughing_

 _"Alright wise guy, whoever's doing this better cool it." she said and the books pulled themselves back in at that._ _"Well that's one way to get the books to leave you alone here." Luke said and I started laughing at this, as she answered that, before she could though one of them got removed and moved itself into a recliner in the back of the room,_ _before another song started and she smiled as she said it._

 _"Mom's favorite music from this time frame is a couple bands, one being the Beatles and the other was Queen." she said and he smiled at that._ _"Yeah well this one sounds like one of the Bette Midler songs but what exactly?" he asked and she listened to it and then chuckled._ _"It's her hit from that Halloween movie she made six years ago, though if that's another subtle hint this a nice way to lead it into whatever legend this is."_

 _"That you're telling us here, though if she's also saying something here and I think the storyline genre for books in here are romance, science fiction, horror, fantasy and adventure. The collection is highly eclectic here, so whoever loves to read can come in here, borrow the book and take it to their room so they can read at night." she said to me and I chuckled_ _as the books started up a second time and she sighed in aggravation._

 _"What's next exactly here, because this is getting ridiculous right now, and Luke say it and you're getting smacked here, buster." she added and and ten pushed themselves out in answer to that. "If that's not desperate nothing is right now, I've never seen books that desperate to be read before." Todd said and she nodded though I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at his remark as she looked at them firmly._

 _"Alright the wiseacre doing this better knock it off, I'll read you but I'm not doing it tonight, now enough already, anymore pranks like this and you're all grounded this week, now cool it." she said sternly and they quickly pulled themselves back into position at that as Luke and I started laughing at this and she looked at Todd with a smile. "Nice touch Nell, that helps." Theo said smiling, before a pillow smacked Luke in the head._

 _"Hey, alright who threw that at me exactly?" he said and before she could answer, someone started toying with the piano next to add more music to the room. "I'm not sure, but the wiseacre is trying to start a pillow fight here and we can't even see them." Todd said and after dodging the next swing and I ducked the pillow that got thrown across the room. "Alright guys enough already, if another pillow gets thrown and you're in big trouble." I called out and the pillows put themselves back on the couch._

 _After looking at me she tried to keep from laughing at that."Our wiseacres are now getting a bit too playful here." she said and I nodded. "I'm lucky I love kids or these kids would be in big trouble." Luke said and I chuckled. "Aside from my nephew, I'm the same way Luke." she said and I sighed. " Let me guess I'm looking at the Dursley family in terms of relatives here Nell?" Mary asked and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"Yeah, he's like the cousin, and they're letting him get away with anything you can think of. To put this bluntly Jane's the odd one out, we're all dark mousy brown in hair color and she's blond with blue eyes. If your chairman said I looked like the head of the team if she was thirty two years old, it's genetic. But mom had the surgery when she was fifty three, so an added eleven years and that explains the photo." she said and she nodded_

 _"As for Jane's she's got the attitude the sister had when the kid's mother got her letter and the parents were showing their pride in the fact that their daughter was different. And was going to school to learn something that they considered intriguing, that's my parents all over though and to them I'm everything she isn't. To her, if she was saying that the will was a fake, it's a family integrity test at the moment."_

 _"And if the house was part of the test, she's telling me that the prize is the house and the billions or whatever number there is in monetary values that comes with it. But if Dickens was part of the list that's the clue she's trying to give me a clue now, because she's showing me what's to gain from this test. And with that if I'd been the kid's mother or just his surrogate twin sister, I'd cut myself off and get into my new life then."_

 _"The jealousy is so bad she's been taking her resentment out on me for eleven years since the heart attack, but if this is the needed payback during the will. Then there's more than meets the eyes here, because if she showed me what's to gain now. The test has begun, the painting you found is one clue, my necklace the other and this list of book authors is the third, but the clues are pointing out a riddle to me."_

 _"Said riddle is what the will is and it's saying I figure it out first and I act in the attitude according to my station I get everything. And she gets only 10% for her attitude and that's there's a proviso in the will. But what you have to figure out later, but if you're mom's chosen suitor, we do it together." she said and he and I nodded._ _"We're better off you telling us about that will tomorrow here." Theo said to her and he nodded in agreement to that as he looked at her._

 _Looking down at the floor after she said that gently, I saw a piece of folded up paper with Eleanor's name on it and I nodded. "Eleanor, who was your favorite author growing up exactly right now, out of the books?" I asked and she turned to me at that. There were two, one was Stevenson and the other Dickens, why exactly?" she asked and Todd looked down as he got the point to that question as he answered her then._

 _"What's the book exactly?" he asked and she explained it. "That was the Christmas Carol." she said and he nodded. "Hey Nell, there was more than one message in that book, get a look at this." Todd said as he picked up the paper and opened it and she sat down next to him at that. "_ _That's a copy of the will mom wrote up, uh yes okay, Mary, Theo, Luke, check this out right now, she had the key words are underlined 3 times."_

 _"Read the will, it states in plain language the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and personal property as he shall see fit.' If she was smart she'd have see that the words were underlined 3 times at the moment._ _This will was never the real one in fact it was a fake, as to how and why right now. It's getting into cracking a code only a true Craine knows, and I mean any Craine heir, knows the second they hear these words."_

 _"They know it's a fake the second they hear them right now,_ _okay..., the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and personal property as he he shall see it._ _That's not a proclamation, it's reverse psychology, she's into law, I'm psychology. And I'm also the daughter of a psychiatrist right now in addition to parapsychologist." she said as she thought it over and then smiled as she looked between us then gently._

 _"Forgot to tell you this, if Malcolm didn't already guys, but my mother is Dana's godmother." she told me and Mary and I nodded in shock to that news. "That explains the photo he showed me, family get together, he decided to invite you to live with them. If they ever pulled a stunt like this?" I asked her and she nodded. "In a way Dana was my sister, a twin, that I knew the triplets well, my family, mom was gone now, Dave."_

 _"Test of the family executors, he blew his shot, Malcolm would let me with them, as we decided to put the house up for rent until when the deadline ends. So what would you do if we met before we did today and I was dating you when mom wrote up that will?" she asked and I smiled as I told her the truth then. "I would let you move in with me and like him I would put it up for rent, all of the things Rebecca left for us now, safely."_

 _"They would be put into storage, until the day the deadline ends and the results came back from her lawyer and the bank. But I would never sell the apartment your mother left to us." I told her as she saw a secondary paper in it and I saw a smaller note. **"David, you and Malcolm were the intended executors of the apartment, truthfully I rigged the test, so they didn't see this coming till it was too late.'."**_

 _ **"Like she just told you, Dana is my god daughter, Malcolm adopted son-in-law, I spoke to him and he gave the same answer you just did. As psychiatrists we can read between the lines and their greed just blew every dime. In their side of it, the house belongs to Eleanor, but 7 equal shares in my deposit box. And insurance, totaling over $750,500,000,000,000, for the entire team."**_

 _ **"That briefcase, I'm giving you tomorrow is the rest of the money that goes to the six of you and Malcolm and Dana. You were my intended suitor for my daughter.'."** __she read out and Todd and I hid a smile at the news. "We were right, we were set up from the get go, this was meant to get us as her new friends. Next to the quartet that were talking to you over the speaker." Mary said as she started laughing._

 _"The quartet are my quintet, but they are you guys in personality, as such, this was why Theo, Luke and I hit it off so easily. But Janet and Tony are them when we were fooling around, the expected playful kick for teasing us a bit or the pillow right to the head. That's them when he was teasing us till we both let him have it." she said and the duo started laughing as Theo and Luke exchanged smiles at the reveal then as she said it._

 _"So think it over, why choose now to drop that copy in front of you guys as you're about to tell us who my grandfather's father really is, Dave, this house belongs to me now. The house and the family fortune is the prize right now, I'm descended from a billionaire. Alicia's heirs chewed up their side of the Inheritence before they could blink, so why would he be this determined to sell the apartment right now, if it wasn't for the fact."_

 _"That he doesn't realize that the will is a fake, it's a financial bait and switch, they take the bait in the admissions in the will. And the real will is with Rob Wilson, my mother's lawyer and accountant." she said to me smiling and I started laughing as I read it out then. "Oh that's too good right now, they just shot themselves in the leg, the prize is the entire family fortune and the house itself." I said and she nodded to me gently at that._

 _"Yeah and she and dad already chose the family executor of the entire family fortune, she chose you, Dave, if you're hearing my mom's voice, through me. Then that means that the connection has already made, she chose you." she said and I nodded to her. "Well we've been had right now, she's decided to help your relationship along and with it, you figured this out, before we could tell you Nell." Mary said and she nodded to her._

 _"Yeah and it's because if I was completely active I'd choose to do this inside a haunted house in the weeks leading into the end of October. And as for everything else and the repeated comments, but 'life is really hard out there. You have no idea how hard it is out there, don't have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills.'. But everything she's said is a case of she's about to eat her words right now, when you're the witnesses now."_

 _"To the fact I found that post note to the fact that the will she has is the fake, and I've got a copy of the remarks reading that I have the real one. And second it's a need to do a bit of research, in the family history and the studies of being a philanthropist now. And She mentioned Charles Dickens and..., that's it, it's a fake, that will is a fake. This is copy of that will, this is test on what we looked into and I found my mother's necklace."_

 _"So if I'm reading this right, the chosen heir knows that will is a fake the second they see these words and if it's a girl. Then the previous heir passes the necklace to the next one, I'm the chosen heir and she's leaving everything to me, and if she and dad like you, Dave. Then you're the marital heir now, and now the family executor of the entire family fortune and everything else." she said and I nodded as I left my hand on her arm then._

 _"Read the will, it states in plain language, ' the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'." she said again in annoyed undertone as she read it out as she grabbed a red pen and circled the key words as she looked at us. "They stopped talking like this in 1945, only a true heir of the Craine family knows this will is a fake the second they hear these words and I never had to see it."_

 _"I'm the sole owner of the property of the house now." she said and before turning around looking at the books on the shelf. "Guys, I need Treasure Island and Oliver Twist, time for a little research." she said and they pushed themselves out and she took them off the shelf at and brought them to me as we looked through it. And I saw several pages marked and smiled as Todd grinned as we, Mary and Luke exchanged smiles._

 _"She was intending on us decoding this, so I know the message in the will, but they don't, but that's why she got us together. Because while they left to have a party we're the ones working our tails off just to get a job done. And aside from being study of sleep disorders and possible fear studies, it's so you and I can decode this. If she decided you were my exact match then she wanted you to make contact with my parents friends."_

 _"Well if the Dudleys are friends of the family, I'm showing this to them first thing in the morning later after they get here tomorrow." she told me and I nodded. "Good idea, if she and Rob chose me, then I think this trip was meant to become a chance courting. Because if I'm your exact match and soulmate, then the guys and the duo are your quintet, and what was the remarks she threw at you?" I asked and she explained that._

 _"Life is really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills.'. Unfortunately for her, mom tended to pay them three to four months in advamce to give me four months to prepare. And I snagged everything that's worth taking that mom gave to me it's in the car." She told me and I nodded as Luke and Theo moved to us as Mary said it for me then gently at that_

 _"Okay so read the second copy, what's that paper say if there's more to it then, because if she chose like we did in the Kiersey temperament sorter right now. She chose us as the people that reminded you of your closest friends in college now. And as if that's not enough, e_ _verything she said, she's about to eat her words. But job: you got one waiting for you at the hospital as you continue your research, friends now: you have us."_

 _"And Malcolm a_ _nd finally future husband: and she brought you and David together, but this week was supposed to be a double motive, by bringing you together now. In addition to helping you answer the questions on the rumors on the house. And in why everyone refuses to come here after dark, but at least you have us now. So go ahead and read this to us." she said and Eleanor nodded as the five of us crowded around her then._

 ** _"As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away. That they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting. In amounts the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."_**

 ** _"But the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion. And in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10. And of what you deserve for your behavior, so make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill. Remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker. And once the duration is up, you get this will with your father's will included it in now."_**

 ** _"As you remember, he too was a descendant of a very wealthy lord and philanthropist. And my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it. The family manor is Hill House, which is up in the Berkshires and our family was originally from Concord. And both sides of our family are from there, for the heirs, if there was more then one now."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it. And the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test. While only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test, so if my youngest has found this letter. And my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties. That are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace. That you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children. I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now my baby girl."_**

 ** _"The story David is going to tell you, there were several things left out of it, but as the right of passage ordains this now. And you passed judgement when you six were standing in front if the doors now leading into the foyer. But the secrets hidden in the house take time to decipher now, but take your time. Once you hear the story that you're about to hear right now, baby, listen to me."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created, Hugh had been collecting children from the mills. And though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him. Psychologically into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee. And your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, and we were waiting for you."_**

 _ **"Just to find that necklace."** she read out and then looked at me. "Well that answers two questions right now, the builder was Hugh Craine and his first wife was Renee. Next question is what are the secrets hidden in the walls of this house right now. Why did the kids know me on sight and what happened to Renee exactly. What are the true secrets hidden in the walls of this house." she said and I nodded as she read further then to me._

 _"I think this was the secondary copy to the one in the savings bond boxes, because I bet the wording is slightly different. Because we have the letter that it was a fake, and it's being read out to you guys as I'm doing it. So no matter what Lou says, mom's decisions are final, and I'll explain that last remark in this to you guys tomorrow." she added and we nodded as Luke Theo and I exchanged annoyed looks at what Webster pulled then._

 _"Concord 130 years ago was part of the Berkshires." I said and she nodded. "Yeah and that's why it was so easy for us to keep returning every summer. Mom brought me up here every summer to visit my godparents and her inner circle. And brought Dana with us, Aunt Beth and mom were beyond close and this was perfect as I got to see them. And the others every year." she said and I nodded to the news smiling at that remark._

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house. And every property he owned, you showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage. And fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children later on now. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine. He has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself. If you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine. And the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter. My heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you, I'm sorry baby. I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house. As everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job. But if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends. You had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door now though. It was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged. and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family, and your side of it. Now, is the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him. And before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment. All I leave to you is a 10th of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter. By selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any. And all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets. And you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would. And she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth. And he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze. And funhouse when he created it, the house has a horror story and haunted house look to it. That you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed, I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _" You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now. Then start work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to $500,000,000,000 in textile models and 7 hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds. It comes to 300 trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You my dear are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists at the moment._**

 ** _"The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears. And kids, if you're reading this letter over my daughter's shoulder, the catch 22 buries the lawsuit, because you're getting 10 times the amount. That you would have on volunteer status right now, and with that now."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly. And the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother. She told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found. And everything she is was duplicated into you, like it was in me now, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels. And of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should. And you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling. If your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other. because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"** _she read out and we nodded to that explanation then as she read it then to us at that._

 _"Well that sums it up in what we need to know, if that car is a trap and he's getting arrested for attempted murder. That car is 20 years old, but I say that our agents do business in with your lawyer Nell, the six of us connected to your lawyer. As this was half research and half possible matchmaking and courting this week guys." Theo said and I nodded in agreement as she shook her head smiling as she said it then to me._

 _"Life is really hard out there', 'you have no idea how hard it is out there', 'you don't have a real job', 'you can't afford to pay the bills.'. But no job, didn't finish college, no friends and no soulmate. Mom just fixed all of that by bringing you into my life, but I think this week is to cement that, Dave." she said and I nodded as, in response, she leaned her head against my shoulder and I rubbed her back as Todd answered her at that gently._

 _"That's the case they screwed themselves over if Wilson has the real will, he's having a nervous breakdown, but I need the truth. Why would you need three bodyguards exactly if she brought Luke and me into your life and David is a psychiatrist?" he asked and she sighed. "The bastard is a chronic drunk, you've seen people that constantly try speedballing, right Dave?" she asked and I nodded before the meaning hit me._

 _"He's that kind of drunk, and between that and your mother's condition, you've hated your sister and Webster ever since?" Theo said and she nodded to her. "We can discuss this tomorrow, but tonight we need a night off. Especially as you tell us who Craine is before my grandfather gave it to my mother. If you're my match, I think you were what she wanted for me now." she said and I nodded to her softly as he said it softly._


	3. 2) Family History And Repeated Scares

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 2: Family History And Unexpected Scares**

 _Just as he got ready to answer that I heard a slight thunk of marble on marble, before I heard something collide with the door, followed by several more thuds, and then a gentle tapping on it. "Uh oh, we have company." Mary added and Eleanor chuckled and nodded. "I thought we ordered them back on the table?" Todd asked and I answered that. " I did, but why are they coming in here." I asked and she answered that one, smiling gently._

 _"For kids who grew up certain legends of their town legends, and hearing the story every year, like they did in that movie. They want to hear it, because they believe in the source of said legend, so two to three two legends. And town legends are a real part of town history, you're doing their's and they want to hear it. As they're also 12, they like a good scary story every Halloween." she said and I nodded as we heard the tapping pick up._

 _"I heard six thuds with the door, but if these kids are possessing the billiard balls and they like being around us for some reason..." she added and Todd finished her sentence at that with a bemused look. "Chain reaction collision with the door anyone." he said, before we heard a quick tapping._ _ **"Quick let us in, let us in."**_ _she read out as we heard as I heard something skid into the wall, before colliding with the door._

 _"Wait a second if these are kids, what's the consequence of running in the hallway when wearing wet shoes after coming in from the rain or a water fight guys?" Mary asked and we exchanged looks as the tapping started speeding up to answer that question._ _ **"We were fooling around in the kitchen, but we're soaked, we can't slow down when we're going this fast, Doctor open the door, before my friends run into it."**_

 _ **"Doctor, they're rolling too fast, they can't slow down, open the door, please, open it now."**_ _she read out as something hit the door, before I heard a skid in the hall._ ** _"Watch it with the wall Dylan!"_** _I heard through the tapping as I heard a crash and think as the female voice shouted out to whoever was rolling towards them._ _ **"Guys put the breaks on quick!"**_ _she read out, before I heard an answering remark to that._

 _ **"Andy slow it down, slow down, guys stop!"**_ _she read out and then we heard 130 thuds collide with the door and then a gentle tapping as it tapped out sentence at that._ _ **"Andy, guys you okay?"**_ _she read out, followed by an answering remark to that._ _ **"Yeah I'm fine Sarah, but we got to get a towel and dry off."**_ _she read out in answer to that, before she read out the next remark in a bemused tone."_

 _And from the person who was talking to him, as the voice sounded male as he answered him._ _ **"Alright both of you take a break here you two, it's been one thing after another tonight, now enough already guys."**_ _we heard it tap out before turning it to us as the tone turned into a preteen talking to his teacher or surrogate father._ _ **'Doctor please let us in, we want to listen to the story.'**_ _she read out and chuckled as she looked at me with an amused smile as Theo said it for the five through her laughter.._

 _"For gods sakes this is ridiculous." Theo said through her laughter as we heard the next remark as one of them tapped out a conversation between them as we exchanged amused looks at this._ _ **"Andy why didn't you put the breaks on when she told you too. If we were human you could have given yourself a concussion, if you ran headlong into the door and at the moment it's like we're skating here."**_

 _ **"And you're going too fast to put the brakes on and we're not wearing helmets either, so slow it down."**_ _she read out and chuckled as I heard an answering remark to that._ _ **"Eddie, I'm fine, we've just didn't put the brakes on fast enough to keep from running into the door here, and we're not wearing roller blades. Let alone helmets and gear at the moment either and with those words in mind."**_

 _ **"We're not human at the moment we don't have legs, and while I'm on the subject Robbie told you the exact same thing, why didn't you slow down he told you too. Because if I hadn't gotten in front of her you could have crashed right into her. Because you didn't put the brakes on fast enough and the same goes for Jenny."**_ _she read out and then we heard an answering remark to that statement._

 _ **"Andy I'm single, I don't have someone to worry about me getting hurt all the time and we're boys, we wind up with injuries in sports all the time."**_ _she read out before she heard an aggravated tone from the voice._ _ **"Eddie, we're a gang, I'm going to worry when you get hurt, if we were the sextet, we'd be protecting you if that was you who took an injury and while I'm on the subject here."**_

 _ **"We've been friends since we were seven, so expect me to get overly protective and we're acting like kids from this time frame. So if you wound up with a concussion if we were playing hockey I'd beat the crap out of the guy who put you out of the game. When I say slow it down, I mean it alright, honey be careful."**_ _she read out and I hid a smile as the male tone answered her at that._

 _ **"Sarah, I'm fine I didn't hit the door hard enough to get a concussion, we're made of marble at the moment here."**_ _she read out, before I heard the next remark._ _ **"Marble or not, we can still get hurt if we get chipped, and you already hit Dan hard enough to give him a concussion for touching me like that. While Robbie punched Joseph for knocking Jenny across the room here."**_

 _ **"And while I'm on the subject here, we may not be human, but we can still get hurt and this house is bigger than we thought when we're like this, so if you have the door knock you across the room you're going to get hurt if you hit the wall hard enough you got chipped in the crash. We've been doing this every night since we started watching that show, let alone the movies."**_

 _ **"But we're not human at the moment and you have to remember that, though we're kids, we're not who we once were if we were alive. But we're not human anymore, and these are our bodies now, to get her attention. We need her to protect us, but in the mean time we're stuck like this at the moment. But until we're released, we have to wait it out now and with that in mind."**_

 _ **"We're not martial arts experts either, we're human souls inside of billiard balls, you run into anything or get hit hard enough it's going to have you reeling for five minutes so slow it down will you Andy, and guys I'm saying the same to you, slow it down."**_ _she read out in answer to that as someone added on that that with a bemused tone in his voice and I knew the voice turned to his friend to add on to that._

 _ **"You bonehead, when I said to slow it down, you should have Andy, for gods sake, we've taken one to many jolts today after you guys kept knocking each other all over the room, we're twelve, but we're using these as our bodies right now, slow it down would you please guys."**_ _she read out in answer to that, after hearing the argument in the hall when one of them tapped out the sentence for us as I tried to keep from laughing as we exchanged amused looks at this conversation._

 _"I'd say whatever this mystery is, it's connected to whoever built the house, but, if Sarah said that, she means I'm the only one who can free them from the confinement of the house. But in order to do that, I have to learn who built it first." she said and I nodded to her. "You think it's the billiard balls?" she asked and I nodded and went to get it to find the entire group sitting there on the floor as one of them rolled between my legs_

 _And I picked it up, before I could though, the others rolled into the room as well and settled in front of the couch._ _"I think they want to listen to that legend you're about to tell us David." Todd said with an amused look at this and I nodded as I looked down at the group firmly._ _"Alright now this is getting ridiculous right now, guys I said it already, you keep this up we're not using you at all this week now enough already."_

 _"And while I'm on the subject, you're not coming in here for the story guys, get back on that table right now and enough already tonight." I told them and they rolled away and she looked at me. "One of us better do a head count, because there's always a few who try to stick around in here for story time when it comes to scary stories." she said and I nodded. "Good point, alright hold it right there you guys." I said sternly to them at that._

 _At that they froze and turned their numbers to us and I did a head count and looked at her. "100, we're missing thirty six here, alright all of you back on that table and I mean it now, no more pranks or practical jokes tonight, we find you hovering around the hall at all tonight, and we're not using you at all this week, back on the tables and go to bed now." I said and they left the room and and I looked at her then._

 _"You run a count, who's missing exactly?" I asked and she nodded to me. "It's the original sextet, one of the white cues, the ninja trio in ball form, twenty of the troops in ball form and two, each, of the purples, burgundies and oranges and they're all solids to no less." she said and I nodded to that. "Great the solids decides to stick around and their now trying to hide in here and my dinner jacket is maroon colored."_

 _"So with that the purple and burgundy are in there, possibly." Todd said as he looked around, before she answered that with a smile then as she looked down and behind her._ " _Aw nice try kid, trying to hide behind me is not going to work, now go back to your playroom now." she said, looking behind her as one of them tried to stay out of sight and I looked at her as I saw the pink, green and red ones hiding behind her then_

 _And I chuckled at that, before Todd looked behind him and hid a chuckle, as he saw something in the sleeve move slightly. Before seeing his jacket shift position and he chuckled as he said it then as he opened the the flap. Just before one of them gripped it to keep it down and he hid a smile as he answered that response._ _"Aw, I think I found the rest of the original cast and the ninja trio here and with that in mind right now."_

 _"Nice try you little wiseacres, you can't hide in my jacket, come on get out of there, Nell who's hiding behind you exactly." he asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "It's the red, green and pink ones." she said and he nodded to that. " Found the blue, blacks, and yellows along with the Ninjetti red and the leader's secondary color, they're hiding in my jacket here." he said and she nodded as he turned to me then as he looked at me._

 _"Found the rest of the cast over here David, the sextet wanted to listen to the story, they're hiding in my jacket, to keep from being seen right now." he added, before Luke checked under the couch and found the rest of them. "That's all thirty six guys, I just found the others here under the couch, you guys got the sixteen and the others are trying to hide under the couch here at the moment, but that's all of them now."_

 _"I'm counting twenty here guys, so of 136, thirty six of them want to stick around." he added and I looked at them, as the jacket rolled itself off the chair and started rolling it's way under the couch and Todd positioned himself in front of it. "Nice try guys, you're not running off with my jacket, come on get out of there." he said smiling and I finished that sentence with a bemused look. "Are any of them hiding in the pockets of that jacket Todd?" I asked him and he nodded with an amused smile._

 _"I think they like me, if they're trying to stay hidden in my clothes." he said as he looked down into a pocket and I saw one of them peeking out of the pocket and hid a chuckle at that. "Alright again, all of you back on that table tonight and enough already." I repeated as he gently dug them out of his pockets and set them on the floor and they left the room slowly as we exchanged looks at this._

 _As we refocused, she looked at him with an amused look. "Kids, alright to get back to it here, Todd, you better check this out, nearly every classic adventure and scary story is on this shelf." she said, before she looked out the door and found all of them standing at the side of it, while trying to stay hidden, as I exchanged looks with her as they were hiding and she shook her head with a chuckle as she looked at him then._

 _"Hey check this out, the builder has a pretty big library and must like classics, because I see several hundred by several well known authors." Eleanor said and Todd got up and went to join her. Watching them I stood up as well and went to check the bookshelf, before seeing a tag and chuckled. "Hey guys, whoever set this up had these books labeled to genre and dating, check it out. This ones labeled for this month." I said and they both turned to the shelf I was looking at and he smiled._

 _"Dickens, Stoker, Lovecraft, Shelley, Stevenson, Alcott and five others, okay books for girls and boys at different ages, well that's another clue. Well you had it right Theo, I count twenty five of Lovecrafts books here, and thirty others in the classic horror section of the library, mostly ghost stories. As for the rest of these, they're labeled by month and genre, this is the horror and Scifi section." he said and read the titles on each._

 _"The Raven, Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, uh huh, yes okay, classic horror stories back, before King and his rival took over and and we got every book that has to do with mazes and a funhouse build into a house of this size, and classic monsters from our parents and our childhoods, another clues right there. Found a chess set here though, a box of cards and poker chips and a few other items for entertainment."_

 _"130 years give or take and he died in the early 20th century, because card games and billiard tables weren't created till 1901 and I found several pool cues over here and a batch of eighteen billiard balls, and they look brand new as well." he said and she answered him as her eyes went into analyzing mode then. "Best guess, he's chosen his own form of entertainment for his family and whatever guests come to the house."_

 _"So no tv, but we got books, chess, card games and probably a pool table if you found those, no radio, but we got a bunch of musical instruments..., found a gramophone here, early record player. So that sums it up here, well if we're here, may as well put this stuff to use this week." she said and he nodded to that. "130 years, these books came out in the late 1900's, so he, whoever he is, died 94 years ago, and his descendants are scattered all over Massachusetts and New Hampshire." He said and she nodded to that._

 _"That would be around the Wild West time and we were just learning to work as blacksmiths and creating machinery back then, which was when Einstein and anyone else of his caliber was working on electricity. And that ball room we saw had gears in it to create the rotating floor here too. This house has power, so he finished it in 1901 and died three years later." she said and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Yes well how could he have any descendants, we didn't find anything yet?" Luke asked and she explained that. "He probably married or remarried after his first wife died, because they didn't have the sterility of hospitals back then, but best guess, his wife's family swtched towns and moved out to Boston for a fresh start, for whatever reason." she said, before I saw another push itself out and that got my attention then._

 _And Theo looked at her at that as she moved to her side as she grabbed the next one._ _"Are you guys going to keep this up all night, it's meet and greet between us, we got a week for this, now enough already." Eleanor said as three others pushed themselves out of the shelves as she pulled them and then looked at me. "Whatever good memories you've got of your mother, I think she's trying to bring them out right now Nell."_

 _"And with the fact that these books are choosing whatever ones are on your bookshelf as a kid, sis." Todd said and I nodded in agreement as three others pushed themselves out at that._ _"Mom come on, I get the point here, I'll read, but at the moment, I'm dealing with my first night back in this house. So enough already here, Dad the same goes for you." she said and I chuckled as three more pushed themselves out of the next shelf._

 _And she sighed in bemusement at that as she explained it to me then as the trio exchanged amused looks at this. "That's the 10 I read repeatedly when we were kids and she chose the ones I loved the most. And evidently my father is doing to the same thing right now as well._ _Mom just set up my reading list at night if this is going on now, the ones that got chosen were my favorite books in the classics from when we were kids."_

 _"And she knows that as well, and these are first editions too, my mother bought and stocked the library with with books. One that, if we had teenagers come here, the next time we do this they got everything they need. So if they're trying to get my attention we got parental supervision in here right now, though if it's my parents doing this. Than she's saying it's time to really open up now, which is where you come into it Doctor."_

 _"I think she chose you before hand." she said and I nodded as she said it softly to me with her eyes. 'I think my parents are playing matchmaker with us, if whatever connection I have just activated, once I told you my feelings a bit ago.' she said to me softly and I nodded to her gently at that as Theo looked at her as she answered that. 'Whatever else you're holding in about the Webster, then you can tell me in private.'_

 _'And if this was meant to be a privacy line so we can talk now, so we got some privacy now at the moment.' I said and she nodded as I smiled at her gently as Todd answered that for me then. "At this rate all these books are based from 1853 to 1929, and at the moment the fact remains that with books made from the civil war and up to WWI. We got material that was needed for college here." She said and he nodded, smiling then._

 _"Well I found two more that weren't on whatever booklist library in your room Nell, one being William Goldman. And number 2) was we got a psychological horror thriller hiding among the classics." Todd said and she looked at the spine of the first. "I think whoever added this one to the shelf chose to go for my previous remark. About the narrator when he was 10, because it's the Princess Bride." she said with a chuckle then to that news._

 _"Uh Nell I found a stowaway on the bookshelf here at the moment as well, all these books are created in the 1900's and I just found the Lone Ranger in the pile here, and your remark on psychological horror stories." Theo said and passed her the book and she looked at the cover name. "Shirley Jackson, The Haunting Of Hill House, what on earth is this doing on the shelf, she didn't start till fifty years later after the builder died."_

 _"Good omen, bad omen, I think this is going to start something later so we better keep an eyes on this." she said and thought it over, before looking at her and Todd who was also standing next to her._ _"Alright either that's good omen or a bad omen, I guess we'll find that out later, but in the mean time we have several scares. And a case of several crashes in the kitchen, things moving around on their own, so we go from there."_

 _"In the mean time we can just use this to relax in between meals and the tests, though at this going we buddy up or we're like this every night guys." she said and the five of us us nodded, before Luke answered her with a smile. "What are the chances we find several Goosebumps books next Nell, if you girls found that." he asked and she grabbed the pillow and smacked him a second time with it as Mary said it with a chuckle to them._

 _"You trying to test me here buddy, because you're asking to get the stuffing knocked out of you." she said and he chuckled._ _"Not quite, but you win enough already." he said and she put it down. "To repeat what I said ease back man, before she really does knock you senseless now cool it." Todd said to him for her smiling as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she leaned against his gently as Mary looked at me then gently._

 _And with an amused look on her face at this_ _as we exchanged a silent diagnosis conversation for this as she said it to me then. **'I**_ ** _think he's bringing out the kid in her if they're going at it like this, this keeps up the rest of the week. And I think she's going to be fine now, their bonds as brother and sister are really helping her to open up right now.'_** _she said and I nodded with as I looked at her gently._

 _"Two months of sleep cycles like that, what do you think, is there more than we think she's telling us right now, because the trio are growing pretty close right now?'_ _I asked and she nodded as she answered me._ ** _'Yeah I don't think she had many friends growing up and we could be filling in the spots for that, though with the fact we and Todd live in Boston, she sees us after this trip it's really going to help.'_**

 ** _'As well, especially with him out in Boston, that's four_** ** _and if your relationship is heading where I think it is, that finishes off the emotional healing as well too.'_** she said to me and I nodded to that as I watched the quartet, my eyes on her as I watched her as she joked with the trio and knowing she needed me even more then. Since my last break up I hadn't found my soulmate these last 18 months since.

 _But as I watched her with the rest of the group then I could feel something changing in me when I met her and I knew whatever feelings she had for me were beginning to grow as she answered that. **'** **I could see the attraction in her eyes when she was looking at you and I know Theo saw the same. So I think this is going to change things quite a bit.'** she said and I hid a smile at the news then as I thought it over. _

_'_ _She likes me, alright pull it together, it's too soon for this.' I thought, mentally smacking myself in the head, because we just met and already our relationship was getting stronger every minute. As she switched from my title to my first name and it, our bond was growing five times faster then normal and I had to see where things were heading and leading here, before she answered that train of thought, her mental tone amused._

 _ **"Yes and don't beat yourself up over that, let's just see how things go this week."** she said and I thought over it then gently. If she was matched to me, it meant someone was toying with us like she said. 'If she's who I matched to, it's going to help if I can get her to open up to me, soulmate bonds, if that's what she is to me, than I just found who I'm meant to be with now.' I thought softly as I looked at her._

 _'Don't worry honey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.' I thought to her softly, before I heard a loud smack. 'Buster I swear any more jokes like that and you're getting the stuffing knocked out of you here.' I heard as Todd answered that remark aloud. "Luke you're overdoing it man, back off." I heard him say with a chuckle and looked up in time to see her smack him a second time as Mary got involved to break it up._

 _Looking at the duo she said what we were both thinking. "Alright what you say to cause her to beat the stuffing out of you exactly?" Mary asked and Todd answered that with an amused look. "He's making jokes over the fact that the books are trying to get attention and is testing her patience a bit." he said and she looked at the duo. "Hey, hey, hey, alright break it up you two, enough already." she said and Eleanor gave her a smile._

 _"He started it." she said and he grinned playfully as he answered that._ _"No I didn't" "Yes you did," No I didn't." "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Did "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" He said and Theo answered that. "Alright I don't care who started it I'm ending it, now both of you cool it already!" she said in exasperation and they started laughing as Todd finished her sentence then, gently_

 _But before he could though, Mary said it for me as she started laughing as she said it._ _"God I feel like you guys are acting like the duo, when they don't know when to quit." Mary said and I started laughing as Todd answered that remark. "Alright the next bickering match is getting the person who caused it a hit with the pillow. And I'm not kidding guys, now cool it already." he said and I answered that asI tried to hold it in._

 _"Yeah well I'm not a teenage psychiatrist, but ending up in the line of fire is really going to cause you to get it beautiful, so watch it." I said to Eleanor smiling, before I heard a thunk in response to that remark._ _From the thunk, I heard a musical tone at the fall and turned to where it came from and found the harp laying on its side, like something knocked it over then, as Luke answered the unasked question from the sofa._

 _"That wasn't us, we're on the couch, she's at the clavichord Doctor." he said and I nodded as Todd read out every intrusion then with a faintly amused and annoyed look on his face at this as he looked at Eleanor then to go into it as he read out each one to the girls at that._ _"Unexpected noises, furniture and alcohol bottles tipping over when none of us got near it, followed by a cork flying across the room and_ _like a bullet here."_

 _"And with a blast like a gun going off, and we wind up eight explosions in the side of thirty minutes here, one leaving a dent in the wall, a water fight in the kitchen next and from there it's starts getting out off hand here, with the amount of intrusions we've had tonight but..." he said and Mary finished it, before she could though Luke finished his remark as they exchanged looks as he furthered his remark with a bemused smile._

 _"Several crashes in the kitchen, possessed billiard balls starting a street hockey and croquet game in the hallway, followed by getting into a fight. And for what looks like sexual harassment in the hall, and the door slams shut though none of us got near it. Alright that's six so what's next." Luke said and she nodded to that. "In this case, if our mysterious poltergeist is trying to scare us through parlor tricks right now."_

 _"Don't fall for it right now." Eleanor said and we nodded as Mary said it._ _"I'm not entirely sure of what the heck is going on here right now, but the wiseacre. He is starting to test my patience at this and and with that." Mary said to her firmly as Theo finished that with a bemused smile on her face._ _"Alright, before you guys start going at it, take it down a notch, we've had enough excitement for one day, with running into each other."_

 _"And something getting knocked over or a door slamming shut at the moment we don't need anymore scares like this." Theo added with a smile._ _"You expecting any more trouble tonight though Theo?" He asked and she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it. "Are you trying to jinx us here, I said let's drop the added trouble for the night." she said laughing and the duo looked at them in amusement at that as I said it with a smile._

 _"Alright now this is turning into a teenage camping trip without parental supervision, because this is getting ridiculous right now." I said and she smiled. "With the fact we're dealing with ghost stories and whatever legend you're about to tell us, best to lighten up the mood, before the next jolt gets started." she told me and I nodded with a chuckle. "Hey guys don't start right now, we don't need to give him anymore ammunition."_

 _"To use on us, because the parlor tricks aren't working to scare us out of our wits, but if pranks and parlor tricks aren't working. It's by practical jokes that cause damage to the property and have us pointing fingers at each other." Eleanor said to them and I nodded._ _"Maybe, but try to take it down several notches you guys, because you're acting like of bunch of overgrown teenagers at the moment." Mary said to her and she chuckled._

 _Watching Eleanor I saw her eyes shift from amusement to concentration and I knew she was putting it together. 'My thesis, sleep deprivation, okay if I'd been completely active I'd choose a haunted house to see how fear and performance worked when dealing with sleep and dream deprivation. And I decided to get involved in my own research project and I'm now living in a haunted house for a week at the moment here right now."_

 _"And we've just had one massive scare from it and the house is haunted by a bunch of children's souls._ _Yeah okay it's October, the one month of the year we get to enjoy scary stories and movies, I'm living in a haunted house, participating in the project I would have ran myself had I become a full psychiatrist, my thesis was sleep and dream deprivation combined with...' I heard her think and then chuckle as she finished that._

 _'Yeah okay fear and performance just another word for fear studies and and I'm the daughter of a psychologist as well. Andhe's doing to the project I would have ran, I can just act as his second now and with that in mind right now._ _Yeah okay honey I get the idea here, aside from sleep deprivation, you're running fear studies. And I'm fine with that, it doesn't matter to me, I've taken the exact courses you took here now."_

 _'And with that fact in mind.' I heard her thinking_ _as she finished the rest of it out loud with a smile on her face. "Whatever your basis was David, I've taken several electives that probably connect to it. And as my mother was a parapsychologist as well, I can help you with this right now. But as we just realized the house belongs to me, it's understanding things." Eleanor said as she looked at me and I smiled at her at that._

 _"Best just to jump formality than, go ahead and use my name." I told her and she smiled as the duo hid smiles as I saw the girl exchange smiles at that._ _ **'And here we go, it's pretty obvious that she likes him.'**_ _I saw Theo thinking and Mary gave a mental nod to that. I could tell she was now letting the her that was there when her mother was alive, completely healthy and around out to play then as she answered me._

 _"At the time when I was in college I was going to run this project myself, but do it during October, I mean what better time of year than the one month we get to enjoy scary stories and movies. I'd also have chosen a haunted house, if mom figured that out I think she's been spying on you this entire time when you were getting ready to run this project David." she said and I decided to tell her that portion then._

 _"Where did your mother work at when she was fully healthy exactly?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "Riverside actually, as I said she was a psychologist with several PH.'D's in parapsychology, and psychology, why do you ask, who's your boss?" she asked and I explained that to her. "Malcolm Keough and to answer your second question, your mother's soul was finishing off her added side notes to give to you."_

 _"Though if she's now hovering around the house, I get the feeling she's deciding to keep you company now this way, just in different forms." I told her and she smiled at that. "Well so far it's been mostly childish pranks, but the first jolt is just the beginning and to put this bluntly firing a gun off in the house is enough to get the adrenaline going at the moment, so it's definitely not the kids, we've got homicidal a maniac in this house."_

 _"Just as ghost." she said and I nodded as Theo looked at her. "How could you possibly know that Nell?" she asked and she went into lecture mode then to explain it to her. "Discussing sleep deprivation is one thing, but the guy's intention is to scare the daylights out of us, but David was at the table with us the entire time here as well. So the six of us are together talking about haunted houses, scary stories, haunted houses."_

 _"And the occult and the supernatural, but there's a few movies and areas that help and we got the kids hanging around us. Then just as they're getting the rolls off the table, we hear a loud crash, that is immediately followed by the report of a gun going off. You recall the spectacle in that girl's bedroom on poltergeist, that's what a normal haunted house looks like, but at the moment our poltergeist hasn't crossed the line yet."_

 _"And he's just getting started now in trying to scare the heck out of us right now at the moment. With the fact we've already had several explosions in the foyer and the dining room with a shaken up bottle of champagne and that's one area, but now it's going to stage two in our assailant's case. So next is he's screwing around with things till someone gets hurt and check the strings on that thing or you're going to get hurt Mary."_

 _"So with that check the strings, because these poltergeists are known for moving things around, throwing things or just screwing around with it. And that is if the subject in question happens to be a strings musical instrument and with that fact in mind. Just to prevent from anyone getting hurt double check things to see thing. If they've been tampered with, because if our assailant is targeting anyone here, its us girls you two."_

 _"And before you start second guessing that Luke, better look at the fact that David's always with us when something happens so keep that in mind. And secondly if the assailant is a man or a male poltergeist he's going for scare tactics before going all out and David's with us. Though if it's the original owner of the house, he's lost his mind." she said, before he could answer I heard a loud crash and explosion in the dining room._

 _Followed by the report of a rifle going off to punctuate that remark and I looked at her in relief that she was saying that. "Guys before you go with the academic bait and switch theory and we met our young friends and my uncle. Mom said to keep your tempers, so for now, as we do this, it's best for all of us so far. As we've had several crashes and then we hear that now." she said and I finished that as she half leaned into my side then._

 _"There's the added point to punctuate the remark, I'm with you and we hear that, so if I'm with you and we're all in here, who did that right now exactly." I asked and she sighed. "These guys, whoever did that is driving up the performance part of the sleep study and like I said we keep this up in talking about monster movies. Or poltergeist intrusions of the Nightmare on Elm Street scale, we're going to have nightmares from it."_

 _"And, again, look at the facts of that latest parlor trick right now guys, I mean, right now he's standing right next to me. And something else is screwing around with trying to scare the heck out of us. As to that, parlor tricks are one thing but our assailant is more than a normal poltergeist, he's got a deranged sense of humor. And thats going to go from screwing around with guns to something that could do more damage."_

 _"And with that fact in mind, never let your guard down or you're going to get hurt, and check the music instruments or you will." she said to them and I finished that off as I gave the analysis on it to them._ _"And that's to underline your remark in that scenario and I'm always with you and someone. Someone, is trying to scare the daylights out of you though I haven't left your side all this time." I added and she nodded to that gently._

 _"Yes exactly, if you've taken advanced parapsychology here's the first lesson now: anything that can go wrong. It will go wrong, never let your guard or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it. Never be alone in room when you're working on something or you're going to get targeted._ _And finally that anything that looks normal, probably isn't, okay, and with that fact in mind here, if he's trying to scare us."_

 _"And going to be it's through noises that are meant to put us on the alert the exact minute we're talking about homicidal maniacs: explosions, guns and so on. Homicidal maniacs in poltergeist form are for more dangerous than a normal haunting. And as to why it's because whoever our assailant is-is probably out of his mind. And lost it years ago, so a madman who's probably the reason our little friends were waiting for us."_

 _"So what I'm looking at here is Fred Krueger as a ghost, or just Beetlejuice, but a poltergeist who likes to scare you enough that you die of fright, before the week is out. Which explains the repeated jolts at the moment, he's trying to scare us out of the house, before we get whatever legend he's about to tell and if it's pointed at me, before I start digging deeper into it and and before the caretakers tell me why this is going on."_

 _"What he's trying to do is set this up like that video game till one of us has a nervous breakdown from the frequent jolts or gets plastered and ease back on the alcohol, before he tells us that legend. At the moment I'm looking into the head of a deranged spirit and it's going to go from parlor tricks to cruel practical jokes, destruction of personal property and straight into homicidal, so be on your guard or you're going to get jumped."_

 _"Though if it's the game he's setting it up so we're too spooked to think straight till someone gets hurt, though if that's what the maniac is trying to do its not amusing right now and with that fact in mind we don't make it easy on him to scare us. So with that never let your guard down, though at the moment with two jolts in the side of three hours here it's going from slightly harmless and turning into hostility here now._

 _"Especially if he loses his temper right now, and with that just wait for it." she said as she called out, "Hey, alright whoever you are, you better can it, because we're not falling for your parlor trick here. But, and if I'm your target, you're not scaring me out of my own house, so you better just cool it." she called out as I heard three crashes and another loud explosion in answer to that as Mary hid a chuckle as Todd said it for me._

 _"Nice touch, if you wanted to aggravate him, that's a good way to do it sis." Luke said as he and Theo started laughing at that. "I think that the answering response was to make it clear right now, he's taking the challenge at the moment. But the first night in a haunted house is always the craziest right now at the moment. But we've had several phenomenons tonight and it's only just starting." she said and Todd answered her gently._

 _"Was that really necessary right now, we keep it up in antognizing him, whoever is haunting the place, aside from your parents, and the kids. And he's going all out in the next four days, so don't over do it Nell." he said and I nodded as she explained that. "Like I said if, if he can't scare us out of the house one way, he's going to get worse, especially_ _if he starts losing his temper next at the moment, here right now."_

 _"And if nothing is working in one way to do this in scaring us out of the house at the moment then he's going to another and if that doesn't work. Then g_ _et ready he's going to start driving up the scare tactics and with the fact we've had two scares. In the side of three hours_ _and it's been mostly childish pranks all day, so like I said. If he's trying to scare us, we don't make it easy for him_ _and we either pair off or just stick together."_

 _"Just don't be alone girls or he's likely to target one of us if we are." she said and they nodded to that conclusion as she looked at me, as I remembered those words from Rebeca as I decided to ask._ _"Where did you hear that from exactly?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "My parents took anything that had to do with the paranormal seriously, and so far we got them at two kinds, one playful and harmless."_

 _"And the other is aggressive and dangerous, our aggressive poltergeist, is an adult and is trying to scare us out of the house. And by causing those crashes and firing a gun off in the house to scare us, though not a real gun, but still the report of gun. Or rifle going off in the house, but we don't make it easy on him anymore now too. But one night to two and we show him nothing he does is going to scare us out of the house here."_

 _"Aside from that, my basis in research was dream and sleep deprivation and I had it mixed with fear and performance. I was going to run my own version of this project just in a haunted house and during October, so what better time here. Then to run a sleep deprivation study than the one month of the year where we actually get to enjoy it. And scary stories and movies, if you figured that out you read my mind perfectlym David."_

 _"To answer the unasked question, I was going to go with mom on a few raids to a few haunted houses and parapsychology in addition to medical training. And I'll tell you more when we're alone, so whatever yours is, it's pretty close to it." she said and I smiled at that. 'Lovely, she's not going to care if I brought them here under false pretenses, she loves this stuff as much as I do.' I thought to myself then as I answered her at that._

 _"Whatever your interests are you can tell us later, and with that try to relax." I told her and she nodded as I looked into her eyes. "If that's the intention if you'd finish your training I see why Malcolm wanted you involved in this, if you're a 32 year old version of Rebecca if you love this type of thing." I added and she chuckled. "Yeah it is, as to that, whatever you haven't told me I'm fine with David." she said and I nodded to her smiling._

 _Seeing the glow in her eyes as she looked at me, I knew I was who she considered an exact match as I saw the looks of amusement on the duo's face_ _ **. 'Fear and performance, she knows, but she's got a smile on her face. Okay so she doesn't care and she said that her basis was the same as his and she's looking at him. And with more than attraction, she's looking at him, like he's her exact match.'**_

 _ **'Yeah okay, if she figured it out, it's because it's giving her a chance to put her knowledge of this to use. But if Rebecca is now trying to play matchmaker while getting us involved in her life her therapy is working. Though the matchmaking is getting a bit out of hand now and she's looking at him with love in her eyes. Alright pull yourselves together here, you two.'**_ _I saw Mary thinking with a smile._

 _As Todd looked at her to answer that thought with an amused smile._ _ **'Well she's not going to mind about being here, she's studied everything he did, and I know already so I'm surprised the duo have put the pieces together yet, though if this keeps up, she's already falling in love with him at the moment Mary. Though at the moment here right now, if this was meant to bring us into her life."**_

 _ **"Then I think she found her soulmate, that if this wasn't already rigged in advance. But if it was, then we just been had, someone is doing matchmaking for them and it's clear how much they have in common with each other.'**_ _I saw Todd thinking as he looked at Mary and she nodded in agreement._ _ **'Terrific, he tells her the truth and she's not going to care right now at that or in this case.'**_

 _ **'She was brought under false pretenses,**_ _ **because she's into this stuff like he is, the way she's looking at him. I think she found her other half now and if this keeps up, our quartet is the 3 of us. And her when we return to Boston later. Though that's not if we got added problems and we do and Webster's in trouble.'**_ _I watched Mary thinking hiding a smile as she answered her at that._

 _"Was that your PH.D, before your mother had the heart attack?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I was studying parapsychology, theology and demonology in case we had an actual haunted house come up, mom did the same and she was a well known psychologist in that area and took these electives herself, but whatever her pen name on her reports was I'm not too sure, because she and my father took this stuff seriously."_

 _"Dad, though a fireman, was into this stuff himself and between them, I ended up with both sides and interests in the paranormal and supernatural. And encorporated it into my thesis in case we did have a dream stalker like Krueger. When he turn into a demon ending up in a person's nightmares, which was where my research came into it. Because before the at home medical care, I was like Langenkamps character in the third film."_

 _"I was intending to go into the workforce as a psychiatrist studying sleep and dream deprivation, fear and performance. And start working at the hospital in mom's department, mom, her personality where this was concerned. It was like Spengler in the ghostbusters, but with the added sense of humor of Venkman on the job. And that's what I loved about her, she though, took the job seriously, she told me a lot about it."_

 _"But that explains my earlier remarks there's two kinds of poltergeist when it comes to a haunted house, some are like the kids and other. It's like when Krueger was haunting the town, but most town legends and myths. They're based on fact, like the possessions and that was a true story. But everything she taught was taken of certain areas of Catholics and the supernatural." she said and Mary nodded with a gentle smile at that._

 _'Whoa, I didn't see that coming, so this her was thanks to whatever the sister did to her and the one I'm seeing now. Is who she was before the heart attack, alright I got to get her to open up to me now. If she's my exact match it means she's not going to care at all I brought her under false pretenses. So long as she's able to put her knowledge to use now and if our relationship starts as well.' I thought to myself as she looked at me._

 _"Before you ask on movie interests, I'm into the old monster movies of the 1940's 50's and 60's and a love for psychological horror thrillers and haunted houses." she said and I hid a smile at that. "And by that you mean the usual string of nut cases in psychological horror thrillers and haunted house flicks?" she said and she smiled and I got it. 'Great, she likes the old monster, haunted house and some of the psychological scary movies."_

 _"And of the type I enjoy, she's studying my thesis and she wanted to work at the hospital at the time._ _Well there's another comparision between us, I'm into old fashioned horror and monster movies, I like the psychological horror thrillers. And I'm into the paranormal and supernatural, alright the wiseacre fooling around with us. Had better take it down several notches, Dr. Craine, I appreciate the help, but back off a bit please.'_

 _'At the moment here, I mean if you're trying to do matchmaking for us that's fine, but let us take it from here will you please, enough already, we got it from here right now.' I thought, hiding a smile, as Luke decided to lighten up the mood then with a smile._ _"Well at least it's not slasher flicks, though if we got a homicidal maniac coming in next and I'm really going to be worried." he said and she grabbed the pillow as she answered him._

 _"Are you're trying to jinx us, I said cool it already with that, we don't need to give our possible homicidal maniac more ammunition against us right now." she said smacking him and Theo added on to it. "Yeah she's right, enough tonight already." she said and he smiled. "What, it's the one month of the year we actually get to enjoy scary stories." he said and she answered that as she grabbed the second pillow off the couch then._

 _"I'll give you scary stories if you don't knock it off." she said and smacked him with the pillow, before Eleanor did the same and he covered up as they let him have then. "We got a wise guy in the group here, if this keep up its going to result in a pretty good blowout." Todd said to Mary and she nodded as the girls let him have it. "Hey ow, alright I get the point, you win girls enough already." he said as they smacked him then for it._

 _As he repeated it as he covered his head with his arms as they smacked him._ _"Yeah alright I get the point, no more wise cracks for the night." Luke said laughing as he looked at the duo. "Come on move over." Theo said and he switched positions then as she sat next to him. "So again are you expecting any more trouble tonight." he said and she smacked him on the shoulder as the duo decided to call it quits._

 _And before a pillow fight broke out then at that . "Keep this up and I'm giving you the pillow beating of you life." she said to him and the duo decided to end it at that as I tried to keep from laughing at that._ _"Yeah okay guys enough already." Todd and Eleanor said together laughing and I decided to call it then to get Mary's attention as we got started as I tried to hold it in, though I was about to start laughing at this situation._

 _And the way they were together as I got her attention. "Thank you Mary." I said and she looked at me, before getting up. "Okay okay, why are we here, probably to answer the most basic question, what is wrong with you people." I said and Luke and Todd chuckled at that. "I'd give it on good authority the added tests are a psychological exam for living in haunted house for a week." Eleanor said and I smiled as I answered her then._

 _"These are cognitive perception tests, I'll be giving you a variety of these during the course of the week, you're not in competition. Spo don't worry about being head of the class, and between all these tests you'll have each other and the house to keep you company." I said and Theo looked at me. "But we can't go to town." she said and I shook my head as I passed each set of folders to the trio as Eleanor listened gently._

 _"No and as you were told there's no telephone service, there's no tv and the caretakers tend to lock the gate when they they leave, however I do have my trusty cell telephone in case of emergencies okay." I said and Luke answered me. "And what's the deal with the Addams family mansion, because I got to be honest I'm not getting a real strong sleep vibe from this place." he said and she chuckled as she looked at him._

 _"No me too." she said and I hid a smile. "Well I wanted to make sure you couldn't sleep too easy." I said and he nodded. "Well congratulations it worked." he said and I decided to end the wise cracks then. "Seriously, isolation is essential in creation of an experimental model." I said and Eleanor looked at me then. "Aside from that, yeah you're right, but that's where I agree with you, but houses like this. That make for good environments in projects like this, at the moment right now, though with that in mind."_

 _"The added history of the house works too and as does it's original owner and with that._ _This house, who built it, who lived here?" she asked and I smiled. "Well actually that makes for a very good bedtime story." I said as I grabbed a bottle of wine. "Once upon a time there was king who built a castle, his name was Hugh Craine." I said as I looked at her gently, before I went into lecture mode as I gave the history of the house."_

 _"130 years ago towns like Concord and Manchester were the center of American industry. That's where Craine made a fortune off the backs of workers in his textile mills. Now this man could have anything he wanted, but what he wanted more than anything was a house fill with the laughter of children." I said as I stood up and she nodded as she answered me at that as her face went thoughtful, as she thought over the 11 we met._

 _"That's why there's all the carvings, he wanted a family and started setting up all those carvings." she said and I nodded to answer her. "He married the most beautiful woman in town, called Renee, and he built her this house, well some of it." I said as I sat back on the fireplace and Theo smiled. "God it sounds like a fairy tale or something." she said and I sighed as I answered her, knowing this was going to get their attention._

 _ **'David, she's going to know this is the part that means it's time to start digging deeper, but this where the story has a few plotholes in it, but the part you tell the boys she's going to learn soon enough."**_ _I heard and gave a mental nod._ _"Well that's where the fairy tale ends, Hugh and Renee had no children, they all died at birth, than a few years later Renee died as well and Craine became a total recluse."_

 _"But he kept on building, adding room upon room as though he was building a home for the family he'd never have. No one had seen Craine for years, but the towns people said that sometimes at night they could hear sounds coming from the house..., sounds of children." I said finishing the story and I saw the look in her eyes at that._ _'So sad' I could see her thinking, as the silence kept up we all heard a giant snap and jumped._

 _As I turned around to look at the fire behind me. "Whoa, aw Jesus Christ." Theo said as Eleanor exchanged smiles with her as they exchanged looks. "Somebody want to can it with all the add jolts right now, that's one too far." She said then as she looked at me as I smiled at her and she shook her head with a smile as she said it to me. "For gods sakes, enough already tonight." Mary added and she chuckled as she looked at me._

 _"Wise guy, I'm letting you have it later for that, but we're not doing this all night and we need to take it down a notch right now." Eleanor said smiling as Theo chuckled at that as Todd answered that remark. "Nice touch David build the suspense before something really spooks us." Todd said to me and I nodded. "That was a nice way to build it up here as well." Eleanor said and I smiled at that at her then as she finished that remark._

 _"Scary stories maybe, but one jolt too many, we need to take a break here, before we have further problems here at the moment." Theo said to her. "At the moment I agree with you, but whoever just did that knows the concept of added fireworks shocks. And there's a bunch trees with acorns on them outside. So that wasn't a pop gun cap it's possibly some sort of nut that got thrown in the fire." Luke said and she nodded to him._

 _"I know you did that on purpose David, but at this rate we better cool it with the added scares for the night." Eleanor added and I smiled at her now frequent use of my name as Theo answered that one with a bemused smile on her face. "Alright laugh it up wise guy I know you enjoyed that." Theo added and she looked at her with a chuckle as she answered her with a smile and I could tell she was finding this funny as she said it._

 _"Like I said eerie setting to get the story going and when you reach the scary part that's when you get hit with a jolt of stimulus, like the fire suddenly giving off that sudden jolt." she said and Luke smiled as he answered her "Great just when the story gets spooky we got a campfire setting going here if that was to really scare us just now and that's the jolt intended to scare us after our conversation of scary stories and haunted houses." Luke said and Theo leaned against him as she answered him._

 _"What got thrown in there to cause that exactly?" Todd asked and I looked down to see the tip of an acorn lying on the fireplace next to me. "Our joker threw an acorn in there, to add an added effect to the punchline in the story." I told him and he nodded. "Well that makes seven now, we better take a break now." Eleanor said and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at her as she answered her remark at that._

 _Before she could answer her, I heard a loud crash and that did it for them as they exchanged looks at this. "Alright I really need a drink now after hearing that story. It's enough when we got weird noises and things falling over on their own, but now we just got one jolt too many tonight." Todd said and grabbed the wine carafe as Mary stood up. "Whoever or whatever is doing that had better knock it off tonight right now."_

 _"We've had enough jolts tonight as it is." Theo said and Luke looked at Todd gently as he added on to her remark._ _"Go easy on the wine, okay, I know your feathers are getting ruffled here, but, we don't need to get plastered either, so just relax." Luke said to him and he nodded to him. "Todd he's right, at the moment if the next jolt goes from slight shocks to possible injury, we need one of us sober if it ends up at the E.R."_

 _"And secondly, I know your feathers are started to get ruffled, but getting plastered is no way to handle this situation right now either. So just relax and everyone pull yourselves together." she said and the quartet nodded as I stood up with her then gently as Mary answered Todd's remark then as she looked at her as she said it. "I think there's more to that story, I can feel it its all around us." she said and if I'd been staring at the harp._

 _I'd have seen one of the dials turning to tighten it up enough to break. As I watched her, I could tell she was on the edge after hearing that as she moved back to harp._ _After hearing that, I could tell this had spooked her as she answered him. "It's in the ceiling, it's in the walls, in the furniture, it's in this." she said and tried to calm herself down by getting a chord out of the harp, before one of them snapped and hit her in the face._

 _"Ahh! God!" she screamed as I quickly stood up. "Mary, Jesus, my god." Todd said and backed up and I answered that as I got a good look and saw it had barely missed her eye. "Let me see, oh my god." I thought out loud as I yanked my hankerchief out._ _"Move your hand away Mary." I said and just as I was trying to get her hand away from her face Eleanor moved over to me. "Wait David." she snapped and as Luke said it_

 _"What are you doing?" Luke asked and she explained that. "Don't touch it, David this'll stop the blood from getting into her eye." she said and passed me a shot glass, and I lead her out of the room. "Where you'd learn that from?" Theo asked her as she followed us. "Being a part time nurse comes in handy here, but found the problem, the chord string was tightened up enough to snap." she said and we nodded to that gently_ _._

 _"Alright you wait here, we'll get her to the car." Luke said said and they nodded to that as he got her in her seat and buckled her as she leaned forward. "Here's the spare gate key to get back in, call me when you spoken to a doctor. Hey I want you back here as soon as possible, okay Mary." I said and she answered me at that. "Okay." she said and I sighed. "You'll be alright." I said as they drove out and and we pushed the doors closed._

 _"She almost lost her eye." he said and I sighed. "Almost, Luke there was something about the house, about Hugh Craine, that I didn't say. Can I ask you not to tell the women." I said and he nodded as I wound the chains around the bars of the gate. "Yeah, yeah." he said and I nodded. "It's just that I don't want the tests disturbed." I said as I snapped the lock back into place. "Okay sure." he said and I looked at him gently._

 _"Renee didn't just die, she killed herself, that's why he turned into a recluse." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me thoughtfully then. "Well that answer the question to what happened to Renee and why at the moment though with that in now._ _If that's the scary part, I see why you didn't want them knowing that. It's been a long day, I guess we better get some rest now." he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _Six hours driving and a slightly hectic meet and greet that night, followed by this,_ _I was beyond worn out then. "Alright I'll see you in the morning." he said and I nodded and headed into my room then and went over everything as I put the first small tape into my recorder then and started taking notes._ _"After dinner and the first bland history of Hill House successfully relayed, Ms. Vance appears most suspectible to suggested history."_

 _"Admitting a strongly sentimental reaction to the love story component, Mr. Sanderson who tested at the bottom of Mogel reliability scale was given the second part of the story, when he passes the story on, the haunting fiction should manifest itself in the group..., And dear Mary almost lost an eye." I said, finishing off the first tape recording for the night as I changed into my p.j.'s._ _and got into bed then, as I tried to relax._

 _But after five minutes I realized I couldn't sleep, as a_ _fter all the excitement tonight, I decided to go exploring and went around the wing I was in looking at the paintings and carvings, but after five minutes lost in my own thoughts I didn't see where I was heading or that Luke was coming from the opposite direction till we ran right into each other._ _"Ahh!" We shouted, before I pulled myself together as his reaction was more startled._

 _"God, you scared the f..." he started to say and I didn't have to hear the rest of the cut off to know what the meaning was. 'I don't blame him for that reaction, it's been several jolts all night, then Mary and now this, that's enough of this alright now.' I thought to myself as I watched him gently as y tried to pull himself together then._ _"I'm sorry." I said and he nodded, with frequent scares all night,_ _we both were on edge now._

 _And after Mary got hurt and now this, it was enough to ruffle anyone's feathers. "Oh you got to be more careful here." he said and I nodded. "Are you alright, I'm sorry." I said again and he nodded. "Yeah just don't jump out." he said and I gently repeated the question. "Alright, you alright." I said again and he took a breath and relaxed._ _"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright." he said and I looked at what he was holding then gently._

 _"What's with the glove?" I asked and he looked at me._ _"What?" he asked and I repeated it. "What's with the glove?" I asked and he sighed. "Oh it's just, I couldn't sleep, insomnia, what's with...?" he asked and pointing at my recorder and I nodded. "Yes, taking notes." I said and he nodded. "Yeah, you got to be more careful." he said and and I nodded._ _"I was, I was just looking around." I said and then changed subjects gently._

 _So I could to go into the group dynamics then with as I knew they were growing close. "So interesting group huh?" I asked and he chuckled. "Yeah it was good, I like Theo, she's quite an insomniac." he said and I chuckled. "Well listen, you better try and get some sleep now." I said and he nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." he said and I walked past him. "See you tomorrow." I said and he tapped me on the shoulder with the glove._

 _"There's some good hallways that way." he said and I nodded to that._ _"Uh huh." I respond and he went for one last question. "How's this one?" he asked and I thought over what I'd seen. "Not bad." I told him and he nodded. "Good, good." he said and I ended it that. "See you tomorrow." I said and he nodded. "Okay." he said and we went further on, after getting to the stairs_ _I saw the sculpture that Theo mentioned._

 _'Jeez, that thing looks real.' I thought, before heading in that direction further, 'Damn it, whatever reason he turned this place into a funhouse or just a damn maze. It's now getting aggravating right now, but that just gave the first rule right now in this house. And with it now, rule 1) focus on where you're heading, or you're likely to scare the heck out of the other person coming from the opposites direction right now.'_

 _After several detours I somehow wounded up downstairs and was walking past the mirrors the girls mentioned, before hearing a thumping noise. "What the hell is that?" I thought, before hearing some music, pushed a door open and lost my balance as the floor started moving. "Dang it, okay, he said trap doors, funhouse mirrors, locked doors and a dozen other tricks and traps that you find in a carnival funhouse."_

 _"Alright I got to map this place out." I thought out loud as I quickly got up and closed the door as I tried to work out which direction to go. "Rats in a maze and I'm one of the rats now, this is getting ridiculous alright retrace my steps, I've got to get back upstairs." I said to myself out loud and headed into the main hall and found I wound up in the foyer next to the fountain, and headed for the stairs, and hearing the thumping getting louder._

 _"What's going on up here." I thought out loud as the noise started getting worse I heard several screams and quickly charged upstairs and in the direction of where the girls' rooms were and Luke arrived just as I hit the lights then. "What's going on up here?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but I heard Theo." he said and I nodded to that as he turned and knocked on the door, to get their attention gently._

 _"Hey guys you alright! Guys it's me, are you alright!" He called and a minute later I heard Theo then._ _"Luke?" she called back and he quickly answered her. "Yeah it's me. Is everything alright?" he asked and I could see she was shaken up after what just happened. "Luke was that just part of the experiment?" she asked and I knew I had nothing to do with that noise, because I was downstairs as he answered her._

 _"Was what part of the experiment?" he asked and her tone turned annoyed. "The noise, well what did you hear?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her._ _"Theo all I heard was you screaming for me." he said and she looked annoyed at that as she answered him. "I wasn't screaming for you." she said and she moved back in as we followed her and I saw Eleanor standing at the door of their bathroom_ _as I moved to her side._

 _"You alright Eleanor?" I asked and she nodded. "It was in my room and then it moved into Nell's room." Theo said and he nodded. "Alright let me look." he said and he opened up the doors. "Are there any lights?" he asked and Eleanor answered that._ _"Yeah right here." she said as she hit the lights and he moved further into the room. "I don't see or hear anything." he said, before looking at the size of the room then gently at that._

 _And looked at her in annoyance. "Well I must have gotten nipped at the old bedroom selection, because every room is like four times as big as mine." he said and she looked at the wall. "Hold it, it's freezing in here." I said and I looked around. "The damn window is open. Who's bright idea is it to leave a window open in the middle of October in upper New England, it's freezing this time of year here." Luke said and closed the window._

 _Seeing that I looked at her, 'Mom what's going on here exactly, if this some sort of practical joke it's not funny right now.' I heard her think, before hearing a voice in answer to that gently, as I listened gently._ ** _"At the moment he's trying to scare you, but this is your indication the house is haunted by a dangerous spirit honey, in addition to what he did to Mary, remember what I taught you here.'_**

 _ **"That wasn't the kids, so what else could it be?'** __she said her and she looked at me then as she said it._ _"Wait that wasn't open before, alright prognosis anyone?" Eleanor said and they sighed, before they could say it, we heard a thumping and they exchanged looks._ _"We better do this in the kitchen, because it's getting a bit too creepy right now." Theo said and they nodded as we headed for the kitchen and looked at the mess._

 _"Well if the lame brain doing this is trying to scare us, it's working now." Luke said and they nodded in agreement as they moved over to the table. "Well that just made my point clear, at times you have most ghosts having you point fingers at each other for something like this now. But 1) after I left the room, that was opened, so it's clear our adult poltergeist was trying to freeze me out of the house." Eleanor said to me gently_

 _And I nodded as, after they sat at the table, I made a pot of tea to take the edge off and he decided to check the pipes as he turned on the faucets, but after a minute I heard the thumping noise we heard and nodded as he looked at them. "Is that it, is that what guys heard?" he asked and Theo shrugged. "Well I did just take a bath, I mean it could have been." she said and Eleanor looked at her to gover the next portion of it then._

 _"Well than how do you explain the breath and the cold, I mean I didn't leave that window open, someone is trying to trigger a case of hypothermia?" she asked and she sighed. "I don't know a draft, maybe someone left a window open somewhere and both together were freezing up our section of the house." she said and I answered that, before I could say it, then,_ _I then heard a crash and looked over to see a pot laying on the floor._

 _"That's the next, we got things getting chucked across the room when none of us touched it and two of us just left the house." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement. "Great, pounding on the walls, a sudden injury and now this, if they're trying scare us here, it's working at the moment." Theo said and she nodded. "After the last one, they're acting like Beetlejuice in scaring us out of here, but I was closest to the damn thing."_

 _"That wasn't me, I'm leaning against the stove here." Luke said and I nodded as I looked at the girls as I poured some more tea into Theo's cup._ _"The cold, who felt it first?" I asked and Theo answered that. "I think it was me." she said and Eleanor looked at me. "What difference does it make?" she asked me and I sighed. "Well Eleanor, if you said it was Theo, and Theo if it was you." I said and she answered that with a bemused look._

 _" Look I don't need anyone to tell me I'm cold." Theo said gently. "For the time being I think we'd better drop formalities between us here, if it's just us." Luke said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Well this just made my point guys, so like I said trying to rationalize the response makes it harder to see things right now. But with it just being us, we have to pair up and be like this in case that happens a second time now."_

 _"With the situation it's best if we get to know each other with it just being the four of us here with two of our group ejected from it. But either it's the house itself or we got a ghost haunting it, I mean ten jolts in five hours. Consesus: so it's either the plumbing or the house's original owner is haunting it. But one thing's for sure is that it's going to get extremely confusing, and everything that looks like it's normal, probably isn't."_

 _"So either those noises are really the pipes or we got a malevolent ghost haunting this house." Eleanor said and I figured that was enough to concern me, either the house was haunted by a crazed ghost or it was the mechanics and plumbing and I decided to go with the second one. "Well let's just blame this on the old plumbing then, huh, what else could be." I said and they nodded as Luke decided to end it with the next sentence._

 _"Well if you don't need me anymore, I guess that's it, jobs done now, night." he said and I hid a smile as I answered him. "Night Luke." I said and Theo decided on the same. "Yeah me to." she said and Eleanor got up as well. "Will you two be alright?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah." she said, before turning to look at me. "You really didn't hear anything?" she asked and though I wanted to admit it, I gave a gentle negative._

 _"No." I said and she nodded as she left the room and I watched her go, feeling my feelings for her growing by the minute. 'Don't worry Eleanor, no matter what happens, I'm making sure I'm here for you.' I thought softly, before putting things in the sink and turning out the lights in the kitchen, before going to bed for the night._

 _After a very hectic night I was up and dressed and headed downstairs to find the trio at the table talking. "Morning guys, sleep good?" I asked and they smiled. "Aside from a few more practical jokes yeah, I found the window open a second time around four this morning here." Eleanor said and I nodded as she took the seat across from me as we talked as Theo looked at her at that in bemusement._

 _"Why do I feel like this is going to keep up like this for the rest of the week, it's not enough for strange noises and things moving on their own, but to put someone in the hospital, if this guy is trying to scare us he's doing an awfully good job of it right now." she said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark. "So far the ones we've seen are of two kinds right now: playful and innocent and sinister and cruel."_

 _"But last night was mostly playful, before Mary got hurt and his attempting to scare us by pounding on the walls._ _Whoever is doing this is bit of a psychopath though, if he's determined to scare us out of the house, and it's either that. Or we got a lunatic running loose around here and he managed to get into the property. But either way right now at the moment here now in this." she said and he looked at her._

 _"Where'd you hear that from, that sounds like a scientific point of view here?" he asked and she explained that. "Mom took the subject seriously and explained it like this to me, she had PH.D's in parapsychology and and psychology and studied a few added electives at school._ _To put this gently everything you see is sometimes not what you think it is and if you look at it too closely it's going to give a surprising shock later on, right now."_

 _"But I learned quite a bit from her and dad, aside from that, the reason I wasn't too surprised last night when our friends started fooling around with the pool table and in the kitchen, is because I've seen things get thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it._ _So I'm used to it, but our assailant, if he's the one pounding on the walls is going to start driving up the scare tactics from here, so just be on your guard later."_

 _"And trust me, this was why they're so leery of having guests in the house right now." she said and we nodded as I heard an answering remark at that as Mrs. Dudley walked into the room. "Yes and why I was trying to give out that warning yesterday and my husband had the gates locked, sweetie. But if you're saying that I'm relieved you now understand why at the moment and with those words in mind now at the moment."_

 _"I figured you weren't going to be too surprised with the amount of intrusions we get in this house young lady. What happened last night, before we left exactly if you're saying that?" she asked and she looked at her._ _"We saw the source of that crash we heard in the kitchen while you were in there and saw a red billiard ball. And it came rolling into the foyer and down the hall, before the others went after it now at the moment."_

 _"And it started a street hockey version of a game of pool right there in the hallway, before it started a riot, and turned into a game of croquet. And the cue and eight balls got into a fight, before David ordered them back on to the table, wherever it is. But we were discussing things and mom also made contact with me in the same way as did my father, but you know them." she said and she looked at her gently at that information._

 _"When was the last time you saw Rebecca March up here?" Eleanor asked and she smiled. "It was 11 years ago, for my god daughter and her friend, Dana Jenkins, it was 15 years now." she said and Eleanor nodded. "Then I guess I better explain the room arrangements then, my room, is the room I had, as a kid and Dana was next to me." she told her and Mrs. Dudley nodded in shock to the news at that remark then._

 _"The room I gave to Theodora?" she repeated and she nodded. "You said since Hugh was dead, but that was a half truth, it's been 15 years since dad was killed. And I left for college, I managed 3 years before mom had the heart attack when I was 22. But I recognize the cooking, my godmother made it the same way in the roast. The cake, and then there was the raisins, it has my godmother's signature all over it right now."_

 _"But the last time you saw me was 15 years ago, right after my father was killed in the explosion." she added and Mrs. Dudley nodded firmly to the news and revelation. "Ellie, is that really you baby?" she asked and Eleanor nodded. "Checking the make up table, I found this." she said and passed her a photo of them and she looked at it smiling. "That was my god daughter and me when she was nearing 18." she said and we nodded to her._

 _"You said you're part of his group, but Eleanor Vance, there's fifty Vance's in the state of Massachusetts, but only one Craine-Vance. Rebecca Craine/Vance was psychiatrist and parapsychologist, but she retired when you were 21 from the raids. Though she continued her studies, what's your full name honey, and what else happened last night?" she asked and she turned to looked at her as she explained that to her gently._

 _"From there it started several bickering matches, a few movie jokes, a water fight and fooling around with the piano and the champagne bottles all night." she said and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "To answer your other question, my name is Eleanor Caroline Vance, but you just named my mother. When you gave that description, but_ _I've got a question, do you and Mr. Dudley know a Robert Christopher Vance."_

 _"By any chance, but my father mentioned a Richard and Elizabeth Dudley and Jack Benson, Chief Jack Benson, Jared Jefferson, Daniel Walker and Peter Hawthorne. But the last time I was here in Concord was 15 years ago before I started college right now. But do you remember them by any chance?" she asked and I watched as her eyes gentled_ _as she answered her with a gentle smile then as she looked at her softly at that._

 _"Yes Sweetie we do, he and Rebecca March were our closest friends, Rob's favorite color was red, he was a fireman and his favorite billiard game was snooker, why do you ask?" she asked and she smiled. "He's my father actually, in the conversation I had with the kids yesterday, dad's soul possessed a red snooker ball and he came out to me. He mentioned several people, but first and for most were my godparents and uncle."_

 _"A Jack Benson and Rick and Beth Dudley, as well as Jared Jefferson?" she asked and she straightened up at that. "You're kidding, what's your mother's maiden name exactly?" she asked and Eleanor explained that. "My mother's name is Rebecca Sarah March, but my name is Eleanor Caroline Vance. During things last night, this fell out of one of the books." she said and passed her the paper and her eyes narrowed._

 _"That's the post notes to the will that's being probated, in fact this is a copy of that will, Becky said she wrote up a second copy, and put it in one of the books for her daughter. And with it was a suitcase loaded with close to 3/4's of a billion dollars in it when she dropped off several messages for me, Rick, Jack, Jared and Peter. When Dr. Marrow set this up and contacted us at the time last week, before you arrived at the time."_

 _"But a true Craine, they know the second they hear these words that it's a test, and with it in regarding the second they realize it. They realize with it, the heir, if it's a girl, gets the necklace leading into weeks after the previous heir passes. I take you found your mothers necklace, the phone goes off and you get in touch with David's assistant last week?" she asked and she nodded and Mrs. Dudley gave a nod as she answered her._

 _"Your mother chose you to be the latest heir, but with the fact this went through right on schedule, she's showing you what the prize really is. Before you inherit the house and the family fortune, on both sides of the family at the time now. But Rob is descended from nobleman who was as rich as Hugh Craine. Who'd your sister marry, if she chose you to be the one to see the house first?" she asked and she sighed in aggravation._


	4. 3) The Will And Family Relations

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different person than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 3: The Will And Family Bonds**

 _"His name is Louis Lance Webster, but his family has a demeanor like the Dursley family, and while Jane left to have a party I stayed and was taking care of mom. Mom also left the medical information on the back table over there and I know she was trying to prevent serious allergies. I found this in the medical bag over there last night, along with a list of food allergies for my group." she said as she passed it to her and she nodded._

 _"My god daughter went by the same name, but..., alright if that's really you baby, I find out what Webster pulled and he's a dead man when the guys get through with him." she said and she nodded. "If you're really who I think Mrs. Dudley and with you, your husband, the judge and chief, let alone the surgeon and CMO at the town hospital. They're going to kill him on sight, if he's tries anything illegal here at the time."_

 _"Mom's been contacting me through the books and inanimate objects and she chose a pink snooker ball, while dad chose the red one. When we arrived yesterday, but all in all, they chose a single way for me to translate and I'm not the only one who could translate it either. But Luke could as well as his father and uncle are a cop and fireman, so that triggered a link between us." she said and Mrs. Dudley nodded as she answered her._

 _"So Rob made contact to you through the pool table, who else did it, if you had to ask me that question sweetheart?" she asked her gently. "My grandfather Frederick, his twin, my mother, Rebecca Sarah March, and my uncle and his friends. But I'd figure you'd know the reason mom retired, because on top of a triple bypass, it's diabetes as well?" she asked her and before she could say it, Mr. Dudley walked into the room then._

 _"I heard most of that conversation honey, but to answer your question regarding Rob, he's my best friend, he's a local, before he and Becky married. And they chose to live in Boston, but he's descended from a social elite family that were philanthropists. And chose a career as a civil servant, just after your grandmother died. Becky chose us as the caretakers of the house when you were born." he told her and looked at the wall._

 _"Cases of damages and you never expect what's coming when you come back for the next night the group is in session. And I just checked the clavichord and there's broken string and now this, alright. What movie was the reason for that in the wall, because whatever happened last night. That is enough to get the attention of Jack and the town government?" he added, nodding to the slight abrasion that was by the second painting._

 _"I just made this clear last night, but check the damn thing before playing with it, but to answer you. It was t_ _he gun in reverse order in Clue, after I realized what was going on I explained it to them and we had five explosions from that movie and two others from Roger Rabbit." she said and she nodded as she started laughing. "No three explosions." Luke said smiling and she nodded in agreement as the couple nodded bemused at that._

 _"Lovely, alright if there's anything else going on Doctor let me know, because for some reason young lady you seem a bit too familiar to Elizabeth and me, like you're a younger version of a friend of ours." he said and we nodded to that. "To answer your question when was the last time you saw her daughter, because my last memory. And of coming here was when I was 18 and after my father died." she said to him and he said it gently._

 _"When she was 15 to 17, the last visit was before Rob was killed in the explosion, 14.5 years ago, but my daughter came to see us every year. That's adoptive daughter, and from the time she was a year old to her 19th birthday at the time. That was the last visit after Rob was killed, but even worse at the time now and I got this from Becky. But Ellie was busy in the school in Boston_ _and while her sister is screwing around in college."_

 _"As for Becky, she's needing to get the funds to support the girls at the tome, but of the girls, the one I was closest to was Ellie, Jane Emily. Becky told me she met some little bastard who, once he hear that her mother was descended from a near trillionaire, immediately started dating her?" he said with an irritated growl and she nodded. "Yeah I know, he only married her, to get to my mother's insurance plan, it's with her lawyer."_

 _"But he's crossed a line, if you two are really who I think, it's time you know why I chose this, two months after she died. Because they've just destroyed my life, I'm ready to exact revenge on him, through you now." she said and he nodded as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If Jack and I learn why, he's ending up dead when I get through with him baby, if you're really my little girl, I'm doing it right now."_

 _"Because it's been fifteen years, since I saw my baby girl, but if you're her, I'm not letting go when we just found you again." he said and she nodded to him, though, before she could answer I heard several chords from the piano as I heard a knock on the door and then heard the door open._ _ **'I am, your singing telegram.'**_ _we heard, before we heard a loud explosion followed by the door slamming shut and they started laughing._

 _As we exchanged grins as Luke said it smiling to that response. "Well whoever the killer was this time, they just left the building right now." he said and Eleanor started laughing at that. "That's what's been going on during the meet and greet last night you guys?" Dudley asked and we nodded. "Yeah and like we said, we had five explosions from this movie, and three from Roger Rabbit." Theo said as Eleanor said it through her laughter._

 _"Alright guys, whoever did it this time had better knock it off and they'd better stop screwing around with the champagne bottles. We've been hearing that all night last night, w_ _hoever broke the bottle this time, gave us_ _a few jokes." Eleanor said as the couple chuckled, as we heard a second explosion in answer to that. And Luke started laughing as he answered that as he said it for the six of us smiling at that gently._

 _"Nice tension breaker there." Luke said and we started laughing as she called out. "Alright whoever's screwing around with the champagne bottles had better knock it off now you guys, because we're not doing this all day!" Theo called out as we tried to get our laughter under control at this. "It's been like that all night with the kids Mr. Dudley, one of them decided to lighten up the mood after we had the crap scared out of us."_

 _"And decided on sound effects from crime comedies, both movies that Lloyd played in no less, and there were five explosions, in reverse order of the movie, the fight over the piano between Donald and Daffy and the 'Shave and a Haircut' scene after Roger broke and busted through the wall." she said, before he could answer I heard the piano do the chords to that particular song, and we heard another explosion in answer to that._

 _"I think they're trying to lighten up the mood after we just got another adrenaline burst last night, though this keeps up and one of us is going to die laughing." Eleanor said to her as the couple chuckled at that. "Lovely well that's a new one on me, alright, breakfast is ready, help yourselves. But if you need to talk to me or Rick about something it's fine." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and she looked at her as she answered her._

 _"Was this happening when mom was here, that they were doing jokes like this, because I got a kind of glowing response from the doors this morning. Just before the trio came down and after you arrived?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes it was, but if the doors responded like that to you, then it means that they know you're a blood relative to Frederick." Mrs. Dudley told her and she nodded to the news as she looked her._

 _"Wait a second, if you remember what I looked like 15 years ago, well take those years off me now, you two, if you're really my godmother and uncle." she said and they both looked at her carefully and Mrs. Dudley smiled in delight at that. "God, I'd never thought we get you back honey, so Becky chose the right minute to bring us back into your life." she said and Eleanor nodded to her gently at that remark then as she answered her._

 _"Was this why you said no one gets near the house after dark, let alone comes closer the five miles during the day. Because we just got a taste of why you told us that last night, and aside from the pounding on the walls and the harp. It's been mostly childish pranks all night here, and a few hockey games resulting in teenage alpha male explosions of temper here?" Eleanor asked and she nodded as she answered her explained things._

 _"Yes, we normally don't get more than four at a time during a week, but multiple jolts all at once in the first thirty hours. That is going to get the attention of the entire town if our resident poltergeist goes all out all at once by tomorrow night honey as to that. If they keep this up its going to be cruel practical jokes next and it leads to the paranoia. And suspicions to start getting out of hand if he tries to frame someone for something."_

 _"What have you noticed so far exactly in the differences last night and this morning?" she asked her. "So far it's been playful and trying to get our attention with one group and sinister and beginning to turn hostile with the other. I'm betting the playful ones are a bunch of kids trying to get my attention for some reason. And while our homicidal ghost just tried to scare us out of our wits last night, left the windows open last night."_

 _"And then hurt Mary by nearly taking her eye out when the harp chord snapped." she told her and she nodded to that._ _"Was this town anything like Salem in that Bette Midler flick if you take the legends so seriously Mr. Dudley. I mean town legends are part of town history, if mom knows the town history. I got the shades of gray part, but the darkside portions are the part that are going to get more dangerous than others."_

 _"Especially if the legends you have are true here like that Sanderson Sister legend or the others, though this town has the same issue with the paranormal that Salen does. Then again I understand why grandpa put that door into the foyer and it's purpose right now. But I'm Catholic and mom always took possssions and Haunted Houses seriously, but my ability is possibly like stir of echoes?" she asked and he nodded as she explained that._

 _"Uh ladies, I thought you told him to get back to where he was put last night, Nell?" Luke said and I looked and the Dudleys turned to see Slappy's tv double sitting at the other end of the table then. "I did, but that's number three this morning at the moment, and this time my adoptive parents are in the room for the understated practical jokes." she said and the Dudleys nodded with a bemused smile as he refocused on the conversation._

 _"What others exactly, if you're bringing that up Nell?" Luke asked and she looked at him. "Trantor the Troll or the Springwood Slasher, both movies had the monster focused on killing children, but the catalysts are the killer for these situations. And I've got some research to do so I know why the green light hit now. Though first and foremost is if this has anything to do with that tv show that came 2 years ago, by that I mean Charmed."_

 _"That might have something to do with it, but my necklace is the symbol, in their eyes of their maternal protector, in their eyes. I'm like Langenkamp's character in_ _ **'The Dream Warriors'**_ _, and Andy's figured this out. But I'd like to know why my grandfather moved from wherever he originated from and came to Boston. And secondly why this is going on just as my life is being screwed around with." she said and he nodded to her at that._

 _And Mrs. Dudley answered her gently at that as he leaned over the edge of the chair as he said it. "And to answer your question baby, truth is right now regarding that message your mother gave you was the post notes, she rigged this game. And they made the first mistake right now, by selling the damn apartment. As they also just ticked off the wrong people and possibly your future husband too." Mrs. Dudley said and he finished that._

 _"Yes, as to why, we're actually the descendants of the people who lost their children during the ten years. He was building the house, as to why I kept the gates locked it's to prevent any kids from breaking in. If you recall Casper, after they snuck in, because the fence was a good two feet off the floor and sneaking in by getting under the gate. Becky decided after her last trip up here to make sure no kids could break in at the time."_

 _"By kids I means teenagers who are from out of town and skeptics, like the one who caused the legend to get unleashed in that movie, so she, Jack and I decided to get the fence all the way down to the ground and the walls are nine feet up, so there's no chance of getting in, because the gates are locked and the wall is too high up. Before you ask Jack is Chief Jack Benson, he's head of the precinct here in Concorde right now."_

 _"I'm actually an old friend of Becky March, as is he and Elizabeth kiddo." he said and she nodded. "Rebecca mentioned a Rick and Beth when she told me to get in touch with the mayor while getting this project set up, is that you two?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes I'm Richard Dudley and this is my wife Elizabeth, who's this Rebecca exactly though, because I came just after you told her that you two?" he asked and I explained that._

 _"Rick, Beth could you get Jack up here tonight, before you head home, I need to see him, because with the fact we realized I'm your god-daughter. It's time for a reunion, because it's been years and nothing's holding me back from starting my life over. Mom said she left a suitcase loaded with a few hundred million for this just to prevent a lawsuit." she said and they nodded as I answered his question as she moved to me._

 _"She's a psychologist who was working at the hospital, but her clan name is the one I think she's using here for this, but her name is Rebecca Craine." I said to him and he nodded to that as he answered me. "Rebecca Craine Vance actually, I found this lying on the dresser after my conversation with the Websters last week. But mom is a Craine and March, but Rebecca Sarah March Craine-Vance." Eleanor added to him and he nodded._

 _"Rebecca Craine, Rebecca March, alright now this is getting a bit too close together here, honey why did you get involved in this?" he asked and she looked at him. "If I'd been active, I'd be doing my project this time of the month at the moment. But inside of a haunted house here, but I needed a week away from Boston. Mom knows that and my thesis and she decided to suggest the house and get you guys involved in it."_

 _"And probably the chief, Jefferson, and the judge too, but with the fact, I'm a possible town local and the daughter of your biggest parapsychologist. She's letting you know that she's around and working, just through me. And she was your inner circle involved in the trial, and probably the mayor as well too. Though for whatever reason I don't know, but if you're who I think she just changed things for both of us now."_

 _"But here's the thing, I don't need the truth here, because he thinks the way I do in this and secondly. Now, if I was doing this, it would be this month and the week leading into All Hallows' Eve and All Saints Day. I mean what better way to do sleep deprivation tests than a haunted house and during the one month of the year get to enjoy scary stories. And movies, and when you could spend a week living it instead of watching movies."_

 _"I'm also a skilled parapsychologist though my added skills are a bit rusty at the moment._ _Whatever legends you guys take so seriously here though, I understand why you're trying to prevent these kids from getting hurt right now. Because ten jolts all at once last night are enough to get the attention of the leadership and government. When we're doing this right now in this town, though if said legends reveal their darkside."_

 _"And it's coming out within the next two days here with tomorrow being All Hallows Eve, and the window of opportunity is from sundown to dawn. But the time of changing, and that translates from now to All Saints day with daylight savings time ending on November 1st. So as to that, I'm getting the demon that is haunting get my property. Locked into those doors for the next year if we have to this repeatedly now "_

 _"That is if I'm a direct descendant of him and this is my house." she told him and he sighed as he answered her. "Whichever it is, I hope that's not the case, because right now with your feelings over your mother and sister. The bastard is going to start pushing it too far, because if he or some other paranormal maniac realize. That the blood relative of their previous jailer just arrived it's going to turn into a full scale fiasco tomorrow."_

 _"And that's what worries me, because if they're happening all at once just as you arrive it means our resident poltergeists. They think you're the one who's able to deal with it, especially if you're a blood relative or just a descendant of the second wife here. What legends were in the records were slightly vague, but enough of it was it made it clear. Now, that this house had a dark, sinister history to it when Craine was still alive."_

 _"The part you got was the one of what Tom knew about it, but if you can unearth the rest of it that's going to finish things off. And for the entire adult portion of the town, because your thesis can be published here in town as the added storyline gets added to it. Because Becky and her father were the town's leading parapsychologists when they came to visit, but her daughter the guys,_ _Elizabeth and I saw maybe ten times every year."_

 _"We better take this into the library so we can talk this over now kids, because if you're really my little girl it's time we heard everything._ _And up until her husband passed back then, as that's the last time I saw you." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "So 15 years and mom decides to get my back together with you now, but either way I'm not taking this for granted." she said and he nodded to me at that remark then gently._

 _"Best eat first before we do that conversation now, Rick, so first breakfast then we do that." Mrs. Dudley said and Eleanor nodded to her in agreement to that._ _"What was your nickname for her daughter when she was a kid exactly, because if it's what I think, we may have just found each other now?" she asked and he looked at her softly. "Her nickname with us was Ellie." he said and she nodded as she smiled at the name._

 _"Short for Eleanor, if the guys start going for added nicknames with me I'm sure that the next one is Nellie now. But that's what my godfather and parental guardians called me when I came to visit, my nickname was Ellie with mom's inner circle." she said and he nodded smiling at that. "To go further into this here at the moment right now and_ _I'm starting to understand your point of view here over this, at the moment here."_

 _"But did mom have any issues with slightly homicidal ghosts when she was here, when I was in college, because that's when I dropped out out. When during my junior year, and and the Websters don't get the amount of pain I was in?" she asked and he sighed. " If you need the details baby, I'm going to have to get Jack up here tonight. B_ _efore we leave, but what I can say is if that you're really who I think you are, now I'm worried."_

 _"I can see in you everything I remember in my niece 12 years ago, which is the last time I saw her, but if this starts. In dragging out the information Becky never got the chance to tell you, before you gained that necklace. Than it's going to have to come from me and Beth now, before you deal with this, as to why. Said information are details you need from us, Jack or your parents, as I know you're taking this more seriously than others."_

 _"And it's because you've seen things most haven't, including paranormal acts if I'm right, correct?" he asked and she nodded to that._ _"Yeah I did, in fact, aside from mostly childish pranks last night, I've seen things get thrown across the room. And when nobody got a hold of it, doors slamming shut and a dozen other areas. When it comes to haunted houses or of poltergeist intrusions, when growing up, from the time I was 6."_

 _"As to that, I can tell the difference between the two, As the kids, my parents and grandparents that's the harmless type. But our homicidal one is acting like Krueger and Beetlejuice, so if this house is haunted by a malevolent ghost. Than whatever skills I've got are a bit rusty at the moment, because last night our adult poltergeist. Just tried to scare us out of our wits and landed Mary in the hospital." she said to him and he nodded._

 _"Uh huh, well that definitely sounds like your mother now, you sound just like Becky when she goes into investigation mode. Though before getting into anything that has to do with the information we didn't tell you yet. You better take it down a few notches here, or you're going fall asleep on the job." he said and she nodded to that as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as I thought over what I heard from their conversation._

 _'Good grief, forgotten memories, name connections, if this is turning into an unexpected side trip and I just brought them back together, I just started whatever healing she needed by bringing her together with her parental guardians finally after twelve years separation after the last trip.' I thought as they ended their conversation as they left the room and she looked at me that remark as she said her thoughts on the subject._

 _"Whatever she and her husband know I bet it's why they seem to be looking at me with familiarity in their eyes, like I'm a younger version of someone they knew if he said that. Let alone what memories I have of them faded by the time I was twenty, because the last time I came here was fourteen years ago and mom was running a secondary investigation and check after dad died, but this is getting ridiculous right now."_

 _"As to why, it's like the house is trying to get my attention and our little friends want something from me, while our Beetlejuice like ghost is now trying to scare us out our wits right now after throwing things across the room and hurting Mary next, what's next exactly trying to target one of us if we're alone, because I seem to be the one these kids are asking for attention from here." she said to me and I nodded gently to that._

 _Before I could say it, I heard a slight clang and looked at the hall in time to see the billiard balls get into it a second time. And as two cue sticks joined in this time, hid a chuckle as the ball got knocked by us and we quickly moved at that. As one of them started circling the chair legs, before rolling it's way into the fireplace next. "Andy was that Daniel who just rolled into the fireplace?" she asked and he jumped once to her._

 _"Are you guys trying to get grounded, back on that table right now?" I said and they rolled back out of the dining room and into where the pool table was and she started laughing at that as I gave her shoulder a squeeze at that._ _After seeing that I smiled as I watched as she tried to get it under control. "Yeah okay nice way to lighten up the mood right now, thanks guys." she added and the cue ball gave a jump to answer her._

 _And left the room at that response right now._ _"The wiseacres doing this better cool it, because this is getting ridiculous." Luke added with a smile as she tried to get her laughter under control. "Like I said the ones getting playful are the harmless ones." she said and he nodded as he looked at the runaway balls and called out to them._ _"You guys keep that up and you're getting sent to your rooms for the rest of the day."_

 _"So stop playing with us here." he called out and we chuckled at that_ _as we grabbed breakfast then and moved it to the table and then started going over it, as I retook my place at the table, with her across from me and him next to her. "I swear I feel like we're babysitting a bunch of eight to nine year olds here with the amount of pranks with the pool table." he added and I started laughing at that as she answered with a smile._

 _"I think this explains the sounds of children part in the storyline Luke, because if it was adults the intrusions would be throwing pots and pans. Or just anything that would really do damage across the room at the current moment. With these gentle gestures and a water fight, I'd say this that the ones hanging around us are kids thirteen and younger right now." she said and he nodded to that as he changed subjects as he looked at her._

 _"So what's the deal with this will exactly you mentioned?" he asked and she smiled. "Her lawyer Robert Wilson gave us the will and we were getting it probated. But just before he did that I saw several key details in it, that Jane and Lou didn't. And said details were the sentence structure and and sentences were underlined twice or 3 times. Considering I think like she does, or used to, I knew there was a reason for that, right now."_

 _"Although if you were walking past my apartment building you probably heard the fight at the time then. So you heard and know the entire truth, but like I said I don't have to read it to know that damn thing is a fake, Luke." she said and he nodded. "We better switch positions here, right now guys." Theo said and they nodded as Eleanor took her spot on my left and she moved in front of her then as she went over it then gently._

 _"During that fight when she suggested I read the damn thing, I didn't have to see it to know there's a hidden catch to it when it has the words 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'. Because no person talks like that anymore and secondly, it's I know mom better then she does. But that's the real case of anger,Mage doesn't understand whatsoever what it's been like."_

 _"These last 11 years like I told you last night, but 'the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'. As two of the books came off the shelf, it's a mixture of The Christmas Carol and Oliver Twist." she read out and I thought it over then with that she started on that._ _"You said Rebecca was a psychiatrist?" I said and she nodded to me as she answered me as she looked between us then."_

 _"Yeah and with the fact we have the notes that's a clue "Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', that's odd. As you don't normally hear that nowadays, but that's got to be a double standard." Theo said to her and she nodded as I thought over it._ _"It is, fact of the matter is that's it's not an admission at all, but Rob and Becky. Becky knows you'd figure it out, because you're into psychology and just like her." Mr. Dudley said to her gently._

 _"And we end up with the copy of the will and Rebecca rigged the game and then to top it off whatever amount she left us is a way to sweep a lawsuit under the rug. If there's trouble this week right now as a result, but we just add this to your book I know you're writing. But The Haunting: A Study Of Fear And Performance, And The Consequences Of Greed." Theo said to me and I nodded as Eleanor finishing that as she smiled firmly._

 _"That's an understatement, my parents rigged the board game, if you reverse the wording what are you hearing her saying here?" she asked and she answered that._ _"Choose wisely, why would that be in there, that remark's been out out of date since our parents were our age?" she asked and I thought it over. "She's a psychologist, so what's the reverse of psychology in trying to psyche someone out?" she asked, looking at me._

 _"Reverse psychology, she's using reverse psychology for this." I said and she nodded. "'_ _Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', wait a second, that's not an admission, we stopped using that type of wording in the 1950's, alright not an admission. Alright so decode the true message here, if she's able to crack it, than all the better." I thought out loud as I looked at her as I answered her then as I said it, before Luke said it for me._

 _"We stopped using that type of wording by the time we hit the late 30's and early 50's, so why is that put in there?" Luke asked and she explained that to him._ _"Yeah exactly, we don't use that wording anymore and we stopped using it. By the time we hit '65, during the post atomic war, now does that seem like admission here. I mean 'shall have the right', we hear that type of talk in people from the 1900's, 1801 to 1899 now."_

 _"Though it stopped at the turn of the century now, but when we were still living in England and the subtext was not an admission it's a question. The Christmas Carol showed what greed does to you and with that fact in mind Oliver Twist does the rest. And I don't have to hear the words to know mom already chose me as her rightful to the family fortune whatever it might be." she said and I looked at her as I answered her._

 _"Psychological points of view, sounds like Rebecca is doing reverse psychology if she put that in there." I said and she nodded as she explained that. "Reverse psychology into what, if the victim is getting so greedy, just what is the hidden catch here?" Luke asked and I explained that one. "Whatever her parents taught there was more than to be expected, reverse the seven deadly sins and you got the true morales of the gospel."_

 _"Rebecca decided on a test using the seven deadly sins here, but for whatever reason, it's to give whatever amount was in this will. Or secondary will, to the rightful heir of the family, but with the fact mom left us that post script. Whoever shows everything that the reverse of the seven deadly sins are and passes whatever tests. That Rebecca wanted them to take gets the entire fortune, once this one's been probated and the second._

 _"If there is one, though now we saw that post script, is going to cut the heir that flunked her integrity test out of the will entirely for getting greedy here." I said and she finished my sentence as she smiled at my insight into it. "_ _Yeah exactly, the words were a test, 'shall have the right', you can choose to be compassionate and be humble. Or you can get greedy and destroy, piece by piece, what's in your side of the family fortune."_

 _"'Dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit, '_ _Whatever choice you make you got to live with the consequences now, you can be there for family. And left them keep their half of what's in their portion of the inheritance or you can get greedy, take it from them and you lose everything._ _The added catch is there's got to be a counter clause in that will and it's a trading places move here, like the prince and the pauper."_

 _"As they get to live each other's lives once the testing duration ends and the one who passes the test gets everything the bearer left to them. While the other only gets a tenth of the amount and has to live the life of the heir who passed the test. As they see what it's like living in their shoes, that's the true meaning of that remark choose wisely. Or you lose everything out of greed and have to start from scratch all over again."_

 _"You remember the first wive's club, they hit their husbands where it hurts, right in the wallet. As one was cheating the IRS, another was committing adultery and the third just got bought out right now by his wife after his former partners sold her their share of the add agency he worked at. Midler was her latest client as she owned her husband's retail store, loaded with stolen goods at the time." she said and I smiled at that remark._

 _"Was Rebecca from a wealthy family, if she chose to do this, because I heard about a well known philanthropist?" I asked and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm descended from Frederick Craine actually, my great grandfather was a billionaire, near trillionaire. But she chose not to flaunt that wealth and decided on helping others, but my family. Both sides were philanthropists, while she chose to be a working as a parapsychologist, if I'm right."_

 _"Dad was descended from a Irish lord, but both sides of the family were wealthy, but for whatever reason she was here eleven years ago, she probably came to get funds and then dealt with whatever reason they called her up here for, but my parents were like the Potter/Evans family in the books, and they chose to help others and with being civil servants, including experiments like this one, so while Jane turned into the sister."_

 _"And married a guy like Dursley, which for my parents means is basically she's getting disowned for that later._ _Everything about mom and my father went into me on full blast and with that, I don't have to hear their voices to know that I should let them. In make their grave, because whatever that second will specified, the counter clause. So this is going to result in another experiment, like the bet that those men in Trading Places did."_

 _"And only have to have their lives come crashing down, though why this came up now, I bet I'm the chosen heir for the family." she said and I nodded as she went into that. "Well if they're trying to destroy your life, I say we left them shoot themselves in the foot right now as they see what greed does to you." Luke said and Theo nodded to that._ _"Yeah me too, didn't you say she was a psychologist here?" Theo asked and she nodded._

 _"Yeah, and reverse psychology tends to come in handy in situations like this at the current moment here right now. If you reverse the remarks, what's the clear message in what she's suggesting here, greed can be deadly. But if you mess with another person's life so what's the real message with what I just translated in that will to for you guys?" she said and I smiled as I read it out for the 3 of us as the duo and I exchanged smiles._

 _"She's saying, before doing anything, choose wisely or you're losing whatever portion of the family fortune that was given to you. While one heir gets everything the other only gets a 1/10 of whatever amount was in the family fortune. Your family are that wealthy so the little bastard shot himself in the leg by not reading the fine print here, because it's saying choose wisely here." I said and Luke answered that as she smiled as she got it._

 _"The will had the key sentences underlined twice, wording we stopped using by the time our parents were our age. Did the idiot not even see this when you took it to the probate at the time?" Luke asked and she smiled. " No they didn't, they got so greedy that they didn't even look at the fine print, mom left the apartment to me. And they're waiting for the probate to close, before they put it on the market." she said and Theo's eyes flashed._

 _"Just what is their deal exactly here, she left that apartment to you and they're now undermining that in the probate, that's illegal, as if that's not enough, you don't have to see the letter to know they're just about to shoot themselves in the foot here, because the key words are underlined twice and the sentence structures makes it pretty clear that the first will is a fake here Nell, the letter is not an admission, not at all here."_

 _"And it's a question of integrity." She said and Eleanor nodded as he remarked on it as he looked at her._ _"'Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', wait a second, that's not an admission or declaration at all, it's a question to whether you two will make the right choices." Luke said and she nodded. "Uh huh, now where do we normally hear talk like that, in literature exactly, and I'm starting with Charles Dickens for one, now.."_

 _"The last time we heard that remark it's two of three of his books, Oliver Twist and A Christmas Carol, so what's the lesson here they're teaching. The seven deadly sins factor, what's the opposite of greed, and that's the catch now?" she asked and he smiled as he got it._ _"When it comes to wills that are involving a few billion or higher in assets. Look at the fine print, before making a judgement call right now and with that now."_

 _"Us in the areas of psychology and academics see it and the greedy ones don't or can't see it, because they're too focused on destroying the good ones. And with everything that makes up the family name, on both sides of the family. Alright I get what you're saying here, she's pulling a hook, line and sinker move to test you girls. And you're passing each test, whatever they might be, right now." he said and she smiled at him._

 _"Yeah exactly not an admission, it's a family test, in fact this is a test of integrity of her two heirs, whoever holds the true characteristics of my grandfather and shows all of them, and evidently if we got the intrusions going on repeatedly, I seem to be the intended true heir, if they're reacting like this when I'm around suddenly. If Benson and the Dudleys know about this they'll be able to decode it, but what I can say, now."_

 _" Is that it's against the law to forcefully steal another heirs portion of the Inheritence._ _Mom probably created two wills and gave this one to Wilson, but with them screwing around with rushing it right now they just shot themselves in the foot, and I don't have to hear her voice to know that either. I'm acting like I'm supposed to be, so I'm letting them shoot themselves in the foot, I don't have to hear dad's voice to say it now."_

 _"And it's that he's as disgusted as you guys are with their attitudes and as to why that is right now._ _The second will was hidden and probably placed into another account and has information that is meant to unlock why these kids are trying to get my attention, for whatever reason right now, though if it's why I suddenly found the necklace that tells me all I need, though if dad was from another just as wealthy family at the moment."_

 _"Then that doubles the percentage." she said and smiled as she realized whatever was in the true fine print in whatever her mother wrote._ _"Yeah alright I get the underlying meaning of this test and the fine print now." she said and I looked at her. "What's the final side effect of this once the probate runs it course later?" I asked and she explained that as she looked between the three of us then as she explained that to us gently._

 _"The first will is a fake like I said, so it's meant to show the bad egg in each generation of the family_ _and with them whoever the marital heir is. That if they act like I am right now, they get everything, the house, the money, everything and the bad eggs only get a 10th of the amount of what they deserve for their behaviors._ _Along with the added punishment of a counter clause which is their lives are switched, trading places now."_

 _"Here in our generation's case, as the bad egg sees the good egg's life and what it's like to live with whatever is going on. As to that that's the true purpose of the will and while I, as the chosen heir, get everything, they get only a tenth of what they deserve for that along with her having to live my life as companion to someone who had mom's condition as she sees what that's like." she said explaining it gently, before I could answer._

 _As the salt shaker started jumping up and down at that in response to her remark and I tried to keep from laughing as he looked at her with a smile._ _"Alright what's that reaction for exactly anyway?" he said with an amused look. "Because I just guessed right, the will was a test and a fake and I'm in the middle of a family integrity test and whoever possessed the salt shaker is making it clear I'm right about that assumption now."_

 _"And I don't have to hear her voice to know I just guessed right here, and with that fact in mind." she said and looked at the shaker with an amused look on her face._ _"Mom if that's you I know you way too well not to know that, but whatever secrets. Secrets that you never got the chance to tell me, if I just found your friends. And I'm seeing my godfather tonight I can learn from them, before things start getting out of hand."_

 _"And latter on this week, but do far I'm enjoying the visit to the house right now, this week._ _Sticking around for a while guys?" she said to it, looking between to the other and they both jumped once in answer to that and settled and I chuckled. "Parental supervision and we got a bunch of preteens possessing inanimate objects, this is getting ridiculous." he said and they both started jumping off the table in answer to that._

 _'_ _ **Watch it wise guy, I know you're making her happy here now, son, if you and Todd are sticking around take care of her, she needs you guys and the girls, and David, honey, you're the piece that I was waiting for in her case, make her happy. You've probably already guessed at this, but I'm trying to help you along, but her inner emotions is where you come into it, help her.'**_

 _ **'So if there's added trouble later, you better have a bit of privacy to talk, if I know Rick, he's going to suggest a quiet spot to do it, but this was part of the plan, she needed a chance to start over and you guys are part of that. With me gone she needs you now, so take care of her.'**_ _I heard and I hid a nod as she answered the unspoken remarks with an amused look, knowing she could hear her then._

 _As she looked at the two shakers then, as she said my thoughts out loud with an amused look._ _"So I'm right aren't I mom, that the will is a fake and the real one is with Wilson, along with the deed to the house and the keys?" she asked and it jumped once to answer her. "Should I just let them shoot themselves in the foot, if you were watching the entire conversation last week?" she asked and it jumped a second time to answer her._

 _ **"Yes baby, just let them create that grave till the second will activates then the counter clause activates with it. You're my chosen heir sweetheart, your father and I see you as our rightful heir here so with that, once it's done you can get them out of your life.**_ _ **To answer your second question, yes I've been here this entire time, your ability is not at full strength, just yet**_ _ **give it more time."**_

 _ **"And you'll be able to see me soon enough honey."**_ _I heard her voice say and hid a smile as I saw the embarrassed look on her face. As she quickly asked the next question. And I knew whatever it was it had to do with me as she said it then, and I was probably the reason for that as she said it. "_ _You were sticking around, all for gods sake, having you been following me around ever since the heart attack, though I can't see you."_

 _"So you've been here this entire time, if you've been reading my thoughts about certain people, you're in serious trouble here?" she asked and I tried to hide a chuckle, knowing she meant me in that and it jumped once as the pepper shaker jumped as well. "Dad?" she asked and it jumped and she smiled. "Rob whatever you need to tell me, you better do it now, our relationship is heading in that direction." I added and it jumped once._

 _ **'Son if your relationship starts heading in that direction, and the connection snaps into place the soulmate bond means she's not going to have to find a new apartment the bond acts like an imprinting one that wolves create with their mates, she belongs to you and no one else.'**_ _I heard and I hid a smile as that translated itself into if the relationship between us reaches that stage now._

 _I was going alpha male with her if guys like Louis Webster ever touched her like that '_ _Who are you exactly, if she knows that's you right now_ _?' I asked and I heard a gentle tone with a paternal like edge to it as he answered me gently._ _ **'My name is Rob, I'm her father son, but as I said if your relationship hits the final stages, tonight, it means your relationship is a full soulmate bond and she belongs to you."**_

 _ **"Could you do me a favor and when you guys return to Boston, if 'he' ever touches her like that. Then just let him have it, he's never touching her like that again, that's why she chose you guys. You, Luke and Todd are all three sides of me she remembers when I was still here, she needs you guys now.**_ _ **With her mother gone, she's got no reason to stay around the Websters anymore."**_

 _ **"And so she's able to move on with her life and you guys and the girls are the keys to that. And we ensured she had the money so she could move forward in her life now, I'm just as rich as her mother's family is. I'm from the Vance/McCallister family, and we were descended from a wealthy Irish lord. Woodrow McCallister, so we were just as wealthy as the Craine Clan is.'**_

 _ **'But she deciphered what her mother wanted her to realize now, the first will is a test, she's chosen in advance who the rightful heir to the Craine family is. And it's my daughter, she's my rightful heir as well, so the funds. And from both amounts is beyond incalcuble, and you're hearing from Rick and Beth. In what it is, just make sure that this doesn't result in her needed a trip to the E.R..'**_

 _ **'And if the kid is too stubborn to listen to orders later, best just let him have it now.'**_ _he told me and I gave a mental nod as I looked at the pepper shaker and the salt shaker jumping on the table as I tried to hide a chuckle as she said it for me with a smile then._ _"Alright guys enough already, and mom if you're trying to play matchmaker with me, David and my friends ease back alright, we can take it from here okay."_

 _"Alright mom, dad, I don't have to hear your voices to know you approve of him, but take it down a notch you guys, I get that you're playing matchmaker, but ease back." she said to the two shakers and I started laughing at that as Theo looked at her in bemusement at that. "Your parents are playing matchmaker with you guys, if that's not enough of a set up nothing is right now?" she said and I started laughing at that one._

 _"There's got to be several catches to why her record ended up at the top of the pile, but if Rebecca chose me it was intended to bring me into her life." I told her and she smiled at that. "Fresh start and a chance to find happiness, just wait, if Webster is that much of jerk, he's getting his just desserts if Benson is more than we think to Rebecca and you." he said and she nodded in agreement as we started eating as went over things._

 _As we got into a gentle debate._ _"Yeah that too, though with the amount of pranks with the pool table and the water fight, it felt like things were turning into a circus in the library last night." Theo said, though just as I reached for the pepper it shifted to the left and I reached out again and it moved to the right, before he went to grab it. "Here we go again the table pranks just started a second time." Theo said with a slight smile at that._

 _And as it hid behind the jug of orange juice. "Alright wise guy, I need to use you now, so hold still." I said and it moved out from being the jug._ _"I think they're giving us some group time together now, if that was one of the kids who just did that." I said and she smiled as he reached for the butter and it shifted position to the right, he reached out a second time and it moved to the left_ _and he looked at it, with a bemused smile_

 _"Hold still would you please, I just need a small amount for my buscuits here." he said and she started laughing at that as she answered him. "I think that's the 11 year old group that just did that, if they're trying to irritate the heck out of us. By disappearing acts when it comes to the table staples and the silverware." Theo said, before the fork that was on the plate of breakfast sausage moved out of range and Eleanor's chuckled._

 _"Well at least it's not the books that are doing this at the moment after they started requesting for attention from me. But I've never seen books that get that desperate to be read now, because last decade's generation has started in high school this semester. While these kids are now fooling around with things that we, as adults and psychological experts, see as mentally unhealthy, that's probably why there's no tv in the house."_

 _"If the March family matriarch chose to abolish tv in the house and chose items to make the kids put their minds to something else. Like board games, reading, pool tables, card games, table tennis, music instruments. So it's to strengthen up their minds to make them more creative." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Half these video games are loaded with gore and violence and between that and the slasher flicks now."_

 _"Then I understand why, but if we have any children in the house after we decide to come back right now. And the media: in books and music is under R after that, gut we just keep the language clean in this house. This year's generation is winding up with some seriously sick media for teenagers 15 and older. And aside from the Harry Potter books and movies they just created, but Starwars, Harry Potter and several others."_

 _"Any teenage psychiatrist is going to say that to prevent their minds from getting warped, if they're into the extreme violence, then to put it towards something else. Instead of scary movies, give them something to read, instead of video games keeping them on the couch, give them a place too fool around. And as for the pool table, or tables if there's more than one, it just gives them something to fool around with."_

 _"Though if Rebecca reacted like that with your figuring out whatever that means is probably connected to why these kids are trying to get your attention. Though if you're the owner of the house now, it means that with a house this size we can turn and update it into an updated version of a community center for them, if it's raining they got plenty to do later." Theo said and she nodded as she answered her smiling at that remark._


	5. 4) Communications And Cruel Jokes

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 6: Discussions, Video Taped Truths And Heart To Heart Talks**

 _"So what's this count for exactly, if he doesn't realize he stabbed himself in the heart, because she said she never needed to read the will to know its a fake. She said the will was a test, whoever shows everything that the opposite of the seven deadly sins and everything in the Frederick Craine clan gets everything the one who loses the test gets only 10% of the inheritance, in addition to there a trading place move here."_

 _"And at the moment she realized what your counter clause meant as well, as to that with you're being to talk to us like this, till I can hear your voice, through her, I think it might be best, when the time comes to reveal yourselves to them. So should we just wait till the duration ends and then tell them that?" I asked her and Rob answered that firmly._ _ **"If he breaks any more rules and commits a felony in the few days, like say rigging my wife's car to kill on impact with the god damn fence."**_

 _ **"Than it's considered a murder/suicide rap by Jack and Jared when they investigate this, because they, Erica and Beth are going to kill him for this.**_ ** _But of our friends here in town, she was closest to Jack, Rick, David, Beth and Peter and to them it's no use fighting it out with them. As to why exactly, it's_** _ **because David, Adam and Jared are in the medical council here in Concord."**_

 _ **"And in movie theory this is tantamount to the psychiatrist who landed Arquette's character in Westin Hills, by some false diagnosis. Which in her case, is getting relabeled as attempted murder by having her self destruct, if she finds out too soon. To answer your second question, yes, wait till the duration ends and let them bury themselves into the hole they created by their behavior and acts of greed."** I read out and nodded as he went into it, looking between them._

 _ **"** I take it you were hoping for an exact match in friendships, are Todd, Theo, Mary and I what you were looking for in her case, in friends. If the her that's showing now is what she was like in college and high school, are we the same type of people. Her friends were back then, because we hit it off last night pretty fast and she and Theo are growing close and I'm getting protective?" he asked and she jumped and tapped that out to him. _

_**"Yes Luke, your personalities are the same as her friends when she was a kid at the time, in fact your personality. Which was like her friend Jason's, while Todd was like Dylan and the girls were like Jenny and Casey, but all in all right now. You're who I was looking into when we chose names and upon seeing you as you are now, you look like your parents when we were your age."**_

 _ **"But that's the reason I chose you four, you were the ones I knew could bring back who my daughter used to be now. And I've solved all three things that Jane's been taunting her with, simply by having her meet you five. And soon enough Malcolm, but with it, Malcolm, once he meets her for real, is going to react like you do and the six of you are going to be like us when together."**_

 _ **"First her job, she's got a job waiting for her at my office and she's taking my place at work, friends: that's you guys and finally dating and future marriage, David that's where you come in. I chose you, because you're everything my husband is and the guys are and were to her As to that, the Websters have no room to talk anymore, she's a civil servant, but she's the daughter of two people who are well known now."** I read out and nodded to her request gently at that._

 _ **"At the moment she's going to be, once she starts digging into it, ignore her exhaustion till she falls asleep on the couch, but with her forgetting how to use her abilities, the added problem is it's going to start going crazy. As to how and why, it's because Craine is going to be pushing so hard on her. And that while you can't see it, though, she'll be able to, but the longer you're together.**_

 _ **"And once the connection is complete, you'll be able to see what she's able to, aside from our souls."** Rob added and we nodded to that explanation as I looked at him as I went over that. While t_ _hinking over what he told me, I looked at him. "Should I just tell them, the Websters, the truth, that you chose me as her new husband. And I'm the parental approved one, you two, because with the fact you did choose me."_

 _"That helps now, but the first night and true day together the connection is getting stronger every hour. As to why it's because hearing I'm a psychiatrist and I'm connected to whoever Jefferson's cousin is, in Boston._ _And I'm now connected through her to a judge, chief of police, a medical doctor and a town mayor, they're going to realize they're never going to win this debate, if he demands that she's living with them later on."_

 _"If she's hurt and in recovery, when we go back to Boston._ _Because if this means what I think it does, our week together here is going to result in a soulmate bond and I'm never letting him anywhere near her if he's beyond drunk. Let alone if he's trying to wipe out the family when I have him arrested for whatever she tells me, and I'm arresting him if he tries to kidnap her?" I asked and they both jumped once as she answered me._

 _ **"Yeah tell him the truth son, with you around, and the boys, once you tell him that, tell Rick and Malcolm, as well as your neighbor, if he's a cop, and let them know that we're having her placed under your and their protection. So if she's still recovering from what happens this week, if she suffers through my heart attack ad well and you're learning how it happened that night later."**_

 _ **"But Rick is Chief Richard Jared Jefferson, he's a friend of Jack's here in Concord, he's a Concord local and knows the family history. So once Jared breaks that truth to him he's going to kill Louis if she nearly kills herself to protect you guys and have him arrested when he hears the car was rigged and he tried to kill her, he's his cousin actually and with that with in mind."**_

 ** _"He's winding up in jail, because Jared's going to want him to run that forensic check on my bloodwork, but here's the thing, arsenic or whatever combined with my medication is like poison and she's been suspecting he killed me for the last two months. But to confirm that we have to run the bloodwork, because he's the type that would cross that line to get it all now."_**

 ** _"And with that, I leave her with nothing but ten percent of the family inheritance, so just wait till he reveals his true colors and he's going to lose it. In fact he's like Delancies character on that Kirk Cameron flick that came out two years ago and that's how far he's willing to go. He's a lying, cheating, conniving little bastard, that is winding up in the rehab department."_**

 ** _"The soul heir was the one the parents doted upon and Eleanor happens to be it, and with that fact in, mind, Jane is jealous Eleanor got this much attention from me? As to why she was right when she said I'm really into the paranormal and supernatural and my daughter is the same way. As for Louis it's regarding first impressions_** ** _, so everything she told you about me and Rob it's true, we never would have approved of Louis the second we saw him and we don't."_**

 ** _"You on the other hand, if this was the Harry Potter series, we see you as the good one, as for your middle name that only makes it more clear, David. You're the good one, and we've chosen you as our family and executor of our family fortune. On both sides of the family, you're true family and clearly my thoughts are you more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane is. So if you intend to get Eleanor's side of the story out I got you the money._**

 _ **"Anf from there it's public humiliation time 5 laters. It's turning into a trading places move and the girls are trading places with each other, as to that in my thoughts are you're more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane Emily is. You're my real family, he's a reject, you're my son, I'm not letting go, David, take care of my baby."** I read out and I nodded to her request gently as I sighed in relief I had their blessing in our relationship as I answered her smiling._

 _ **"** Well they just screwed with the wrong person, if both of you were connected to the town government. and her godfather happens to be the chief, than they just shot themselves in the foot now. And it's because I'm taking this to court, if they did anything else to her or he ever touched her like that. If I'm what you wanted her for her, Rebecca, I'll take care of her if you were hoping for in marital heirs, I'm now the legal executor." _

_"And I'm making sure they're about to lose everything and their lives are getting swapped with ours once the testing ends and we get the results from the bank back. Don't worry you two, I'll take care of her, she and I are already growing closer now at the moment. And regarding about the project, if something causes her to go into shock what next, because Malcolm said tell them, the duo, the truth if that does happen."_

 _"And b_ _ecause she figured it out last night and she doesn't mind either, Rick said at times if you're too exhausted to think straight it could cause problems?" I asked and Rob answered that, his tone going stern as he looked at Luke._ ** _"Son listen to me, with the fact my daughter has been telling you the truth regarding this for days. So if she goes into shock, he tells you two the truth and you freak out, now."_**

 ** _"And you're in serious trouble, and_** ** _it's because she's been telling you for days what he's working on, so you have no reason to be furious. You already know the truth, but if you choose to just ignore everything my daughter tells you. And later flip out out of fear and anger, because of your phobia. A_** ** _nd it nearly kills both you and my daughter, you're the one getting arrested by the cops."_**

 ** _"And when you end up in Jared's care, for whatever it was, and you're hearing my words spoken in Jack's voice next, tonight. So if the duo get him up here, but at the moment she's needing a confirmation. But calm down and don't do anything stupid, and with the fact that the fireplace nearly mowed you down. Stay out of the damn thing when it's at whatever duration it is at the moment."_**

 ** _"This situation is not turning into a lawsuit however, we have the money, and spared no expense too now, and with that fact in mind here. If she's got to risk death just to save the three of you, and it's because her ability is fully active. And in fact my daughter is not suffering a mental illness at the current moment, but if her ability is going to activate, and in the next forty eight hours."_**

 ** _"It's enough that three jolts in five hours enough to make a medical psychiatrist concerned and as to why._** _ **It's because she's not able to control it and he's pushing her so hard at this rate right now. That the result is it's going to have something a going to get thrown at the window at the time here. Exhaustion caused it to berserk, so if shes on autopilot and getting by one too many."**_

 _ **"And he's going to make you think she lost her mind, but he tells you the truth, and you lose your temper. And enough that it nearly kills both yourself and my daughter. And you're in serious trouble with her godparents, Rick, David and Jared when they find out."** I read out and nodded as he nodded as he exchanged looks with me then as I said it firmly as I said it to him then gently at that._

 _"Though first we got to patch up your bond and I need to talk to her, so she can vent the rest of her anger to me." I said to him and he nodded with a sigh to that._ _"Great just when things were going fine, this happens, what now exactly?" he asked me and I sighed. "I'm giving her a chance to cool down, and then I'm going to go see her myself, but if_ _she and I need a chance to talk at the moment right now, because if I am."_

 _"It's only more necessary, but than I'm her soulmate, but I'm a wolf at heart, and this is probably the first stage of it. She needs me now to help her recover emotionally right now, though she gets hit by a shock that's enoufh to cause her to quit. It's shes needing to be in emotional therapy from the trauma this caused._ _But what I didn't tell you yet was just as I was getting this arranged, her mother was at the department, at work."_

 _"And finishing her paperwork,_ _so she could take over,_ _I told you that she was at her office, but she and I wrote out the added side notes. And clause to this project with Mary, it's a counter clause catch 22 volunteer status your seeing here. But you lose your temper and it nearly kills you the volunteer status gets revoked. And the Vance's gave me the money to pay you the fees for this." I told him and he looked at me in shock._

 _"She said she wanted to be a psychiatrist, but her specialty was close to what yours is and dream and sleep deprivation, but why would she be getting everything ready for that?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Because we were the intended therapy Rebecca has in mind for her, she's had no friends and a chance to really live her life up until she met us. Though I think Rebecca was really preparing her for her future now, first bringing her here, her meeting us and then seeing everything that belongs to her."_

 _ **"** Though if that's the case the intention was once the testing time ran its course, the savings bond boxes were being given to the rightful heir along with the deed, the key to the house and the will. And she got the chance to move out of Boston and really live her life, though if I've been had myself, it means she, Rebecca March and Rebecca Craine are really all the same woman and I've been handpicked by her parents for her."_

 _"One thing is certain though and that is she needs a chance to really vent what she's feeling right now where she's concerned and get what she wanted to say where the Websters are concerned off her chest. Though if Rebecca is paying damages and something happens you're getting compensation, to prevent you from suing the hospital if she's paying twice or three times what you want from the hospital, and me later."_

 _"But from here on and tomorrow, if her ability, if it's a family trait, kicks in I want to know about it, because the ability is going to be like a nervous breakdown. And the shock is enough she's going to have a panic attack till something. Anything, does get thrown and breaks a window or a mirror." I told him and he nodded to the orders. "If_ _truth of what she's not telling us comes forward and I find any injuries that weren't there before."_

 _"And I'm going to kill that sick son of a..." he said dangerously as he trailed off and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah me too right now, but for now we got to look into this right now at the moment. But to sum this now, possessed billiard balls, the painting, the fireplace, the noises, the harp gets knocked over, Mary gets hurt. And a pot gets thrown across the kitchen when none of us got a hold of it, and you're next to me."_

 _"So come on, we better get back to the library, we got to go over this." I said and he nodded to that as we headed for the library and I saw what she meant. "The dial was tightened enough for the chord to snap, alright Rebecca if you're hanging around for a while than who does this house really belong to now exactly?" I asked and I watched as a pen and paper were picked up as a message wrote itself down then._

 _As Theo came back out then and I looked at her. "You okay now?" Luke asked and she nodded. "Whatever she saw, that has me worried, but first this and then we get into a fight, just what the hell is going on here exactly?" she asked and I sighed. "I wish I knew right now, but now the question who is her mother really, if this house belongs to her. And what is the truth, regarding Craine." I said and she nodded as a message read out._

 ** _"My maiden name is the owner of the house David, legally the sole heir was to be the executor of the properties and everything in the family name. Like I told you, my full name is Rebecca Sarah March/Craine-Vance. My grandfather, Frederick is the owner of this house, but he moved us to Boston. But in line, it's, youngest to oldest, her, me, her grandmother, Suzanne, Frederick and Carolyn."_**

 ** _"I chose in advance who the property was to belong to once I'm gone and my husband, Rob, chose in advance as well. Eleanor is the sole owner of everything in the family name, on both sides of it, and I left out everything. Everything from the original will regarding the prize at the current moment. Because this was a test in advance of where the girls virtues laid, Ellie passed the test."_**

 ** _"Because what I put into the testing will was meant to be a test of integrity, to see what the girls would do at the moment. and Eleanor is doing wonderfully at the moment, but that anger was not directed at you two. She's furious at the Websters, because they took away our apartment from her. And secondly, because I'm gone, and she's had suspicions he's the reason I'm dead."_**

 ** _"If you plan to press charges later for that in her case, if anything happens, I'm paying the legal fees. Because my lawyer has ten times that in funds, so spared no expense. And young man, before you lose your temper remember everything she said here last night, though if something happens. He's not the one being charged for damages if you lose control of your tempers. And my daughter winds up in the hospital, because you guys nearly killed yourselves out of fear."_**

 ** _"My best friend is the chief of police here and my entire inner circle lives here in Concord, Rob's best friends were Jack, Adam, Jared and Rick. So if she winds up in the hospital for whatever reason and you're the reason for that. Then it's cause enough that Jack is going to sue you for nearly killing her. Out of your anger and fear, when he gave specific orders to David, parental orders as well."_**

 ** _"We can talk to you like this, but these are parental orders, as she told you the imprint of a soul sticks around as long as their loved ones need them, at at the moment she's not ready to let me go yet. So whatever reason you lose it out of fear, and 'he's' scared you enough to break something or worse, I'm the one trying to keep you alive, because when he created the house."_**

 ** _"And the greenhouse has a door built into it at the back of the room._** ** _And the front door is the only way out of the house, as to that, the fence is made of iron, it would take bulldozer to break it down. So with those facts in mind here son, you lose your temper out of fear, and this results in nearly killing her. But David is the one with legal rights to my daughter as of now, you two, and with that."_**

 ** _"He's the legal executor of my house and all my property as to that and with that in mind, you're getting your money, but it's triple what you're expecting._** ** _You've seen that the house is haunted, but so far it's been only playful intrusions aside from the pounding on the walls, Mary and the clavichord. Let alone_** ** _the fireplace and now the painting, but here's my point right now."_**

 ** _"But consider why she'd order you to think straight, if she gets a triple scare in just short of three by tomorrow night or just further forward right now. She knows everything she knows, because what memories of those stories. I taught her are breaking down the front door now and with that fact in mind._** ** _But I'm making it very clear here now, what money you're getting from them."_**

 ** _"For this project,_** ** _I'm tripling it when the results go through. So listen to me very carefully here: my family trait is the ability to see the afterlife, like in the movies that you watched on tv, but, we can speak to the souls. Once in a haunted house if the homidical ghost starts driving up the scare tactics that ability starts going haywire, if she's beyond exhausted and is going into shock."_**

 ** _"David you're hearing my words come from Jack and Rob next, but if she's going into shock pull the plug and get her to lay down, the window of opportunity is from from sundown to sunrise, that's twelve hours. The ability is going to have her going into shock along with whatever else happened, before you pull that plug, but keep her warm and horizontal and wait it out."_**

 ** _"With Todd having the spare key back into the house, you're going to have to wait it out till morning. So don't do anything till Rick and Beth get back up here, that fence is made of iron and it would take a bulldozer to break it down. And I'm sticking around so whatever attempts you're planning. And if 'he' reveals himself to you, are not going to work young man, as to why now in this."_**

 _ **"The damages being paid are coming from me, so don't bothering suing the hospital, because he brought you under false pretenses. And I'm paying three times what you're suing them for when, if you destroyed my car. And some of my property, that you'd normally get from any normal person. But this is not turning into a scandal later, is that clear?!"** I read out to them and he nodded._

 _"Yikes, when she's in business mode, her tone is pretty scary." he said and I hid a chuckle, as her tone gentled as it turned to me. **"I understand, David, with you being the one her father and I chose, you're the one running the show. At the moment she's at a very sensitive stage, I've been gone two months. But it's been hard on her and she needs you the most now, that's reason number two here."**_

 ** _"Her necklace, I was going to give it to her later on, but it's a family heirloom and part of the reason for this was because I was setting up her future. The house belongs to my great grandfather and was handed from member to member for the last four generations. But until now, it's that she never had the chance to live her life and I chose to get it arranged in advance, kids."_**

 ** _"You're parental approved, Rob and I chose you from the very beginning at the time._** ** _But starting from today and forward, you're the legal executor and my chosen marital heir of the family. Lou was a reject, you're the one I'd want as my son-in-law, you're my real family. As to that, you've got total access to my lawyer and my friends and my friends are the town council, aside from Rick."_**

 ** _"And his wife, but it's the chief of police, the head of the medical council and the judicial leadership here in Concord. So he tries to press charges let him know you're connected to the town judge and the chief of police._** ** _And both they and the others are all parental friends of the family, and all my daughter has left of me and her father, as to that,_** ** _they hear who I'm really connected to."_**

 ** _"And in truth of my family descension and who that descension is connected to here, they're going to know. They're completely screwed after this, because they broke the rules in the game and they lose everything._** ** _This will test is really a contest, a game, you play by the rules and you get everything. Cheating and your attitudes, and you get only a 10th of what you deserve, for your behavior."_**

 ** _"Along with a trading places move, my baby girl got it right on target, she's a true Craine, so with that fact in mind. It's the entire fortune goes to you and my daughter, David, and you're hearing the fight in reverse later. David check my car, it's fine, but there's a camera I hidden away behind several figurines in our apartment."_** _I read out and we nodded as we went to the car and checked at that news._

 _"Can't find it..., Wait I got it Doctor, it's a big camera, I got a nice size tv set camera in my truck, hold on." Luke said and we nodded as we dragged both into the house and dragged them into the library at that as we activated the camera. "That's the piece that got my attention that morning, I could hear the argument from below the window, you two." Luke said as he sat on the sofa then as we heard a severe debate going on._

 _"The camera must be hidden in the bookcase right now because we got a clear view of the entire fight this way." Luke added in realization and a message wrote itself out._ **_"We did, and Luke here's the rest of it, but this was so you can see this from her point of view. Before and after the fight, David, but that's in added tapes, so this one marks the fight, the next is when she found my necklace now."_**

 _ **"The phone call, and Andy simulated your voice to get her out of town, as she saw what the prize really was now. If they did this and finally here, finding my notes on haunted housing, and sleep deprivation. You have everything you need to have him sued right now, if they try kill to her by using my car to do it."** Theo read out to us and we nodded as I smiled dangerously at that remark in relief._

 ** _"Now I'm telling you we can't afford to keep you here any longer, you already owe two months worth of back rent."_** _I heard from a woman and I looked at him. "Didn't you say that you paid 4 months ahead, before you died, Rebecca?" Theo asked and a message wrote itself out._ ** _"Yes Theo, I did, but that's why she didn't have to pay, it was already paid in advance, all of it."_** _She read out and I nodded to that._

 _ **"It's mine, and you're not taking it away."** I heard from my soulmate and I heard her sister's next remark. _**_"Read the will Neill, it states in plain language, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'."_** _she said and I saw Eleanor grabbing the dishes off the table. **"He is not even real family."** she said and her sister snapped at her at that remark then._

 ** _"Yeah well maybe not, but clearly, Mother thought Lou would much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details then you."_ **_she said and that did it._ ** _"Unpleasant details?, What I have been dealing with for the past 11 years? I cooked, I cleaned, I mopped up her urine, and you call that an unpleasant detail."_** _she screamed at her, hearing that he put it on pause and we nodded firmly._

 _"Two years sick, she's been holding it in so long, that's what caused that right now, don't worry baby, it's going to be alright. You can stay with me once we end the trip up here now, but he's never coming near you again." I said, sighing to that remark as he turned it back on as we heard two remarks at once._ ** _"Hey your sister didn't write the will."_** _I heard a male voice say, followed by an added add on from her sister then at that._

 ** _"We all know what you done, but we're trying to help."_** _she said and I echoed the remark my love said as I said it with her. **"Do not help me."** I said forcefully to that remark in unison with my fiancee. "Mom, don't worry, I'll take care of this." I told Rebecca and and then I saw a little 8 year old boy knock a figureine off the tv set. Before her sister grabbed it and put it back as she said sternly, but gently to him at that. _

**_"Oh Richie, just go sit on the couch."_** _she told him and I heard the man say it then. **"Anyway once probate closes, we can put this apartment on the market, and we all might be able to make a few bucks."** he said and Luke nodded as he grabbed our notes from the night before as he circled the original remark. "Take advantage of the admission and you just blew every dime you had." Theo said in response to that remark._

 _As her sister finished that._ ** _"Also we know how much you love mom's car so we're giving it to you."_** _she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for all of us. "You're taking her house and giving her a 20 year old car." she said in disgust as I heard my wife repeat that in shocked disgust._ _ **"You're taking my home and giving me a 20 year old car."** She said in shocked disbelief and I crossed my arms at that remark._

 _As I heard a flippant tone of dismissal in his voice._ ** _"Oh absolutely, we'll deduct the value from the proceeds of the apartment."_** _he said and I heard her say it forcefully as I repeated that. "Who are you, do you understand that she has no where to go." I said slowly as her voice joined with mine._ ** _"Who are you, do you understand that I have no where to go."_** _she said and I watched her sister rest her hand on his shoulder._

 ** _"We've been talking, Lou and I are very busy, and we could use someone to help us wity the cleaning and the cooking, looking after Richie."_** _she said nodding her head to him as I saw him banging on the wall with a four pronged cane. **"Eleanor help me, I gotta pee."** he sneered and Luke said it with a growl. "Why you little brat, you better stay clear of me or so help me, you're getting the spanking of a lifetime."_

 _"I see why she hates her nephew this much." he said and I nodded in agreement to that and I nodded as the kid's father snapped at him._ **_"Richie not now!"_** _he said as I saw her come to a decision._ **"Get out of my home."** _she said and he stood up._ ** _"Well suit yourself, we'll let the courts handle it."_** _he said and and I looked at the pink ball. "Mom, you said your friend was a judge?" I asked her and another message wrote out._

 _ **"Yeah it's Peter Walters, Judge Walters, he's the high judge in Concord, the Berkshires, he hears this and he can over rule this, but he activates the probate on the second will. And he's screwed David, but judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, I've also got a friend who's a prosecutor."** Theo read out and we nodded to the news we turned back to the tape as she repeated it in a warning tone. _

**_"Get out of my home."_** _she repeated and her sister quickly pulled her son of to her father, as I heard the final remark._ ** _"Come live with us Nell, you have no idea how hard it is out there."_ **_she said and Eleajor said it in finality. **"No Jane, you have no idea how hard it was in here, watching your mother fade away after losing one parent and you're an orphan, so no."** she said coldly and her sister left at that._

 _"If Andy wanted us to hate him, or her, he just got his wish, right now, because wait till Todd and Mary see this tape deck right now." Theo said as Luke checked the camera and pulled out a hollowed full size videotape as we saw it and then looked at the miniature onesand I nodded. "I take this to Malcolm and he sees this in our security camera room, Malcolm was her mother's boss." I said and they both nodded to the news gently at that._

 ** _"Yes that's what the added tape was for, so you can show these to Malcolm, but camera and your back up camera. Well they were meant so you can show these to my friends and I understand why you would say that son. Luke, but to repeat that remark Jane gave in reverse npw, but clearly, I thought you, David. But you would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details."_**

 ** _"And these truths, then Louis would be, you understand my daughter and to me he's not even real family, however you're real family to me. And my favorite son in law, but_** ** _if I was still alive what would you do, do if I got diagnosed?"_** _she asked and I smiled._ _"I'd offer to let you live with us and we'd take care of you until the end mom." I said and another one wrote out, the tone doting and proud as she said it._

 ** _"And that is why you're my favorite son David, kind, courageous, caring, true, you're everything I want for her. You understand the admisions in the will, but they don't and they're chewing up her side of the Inheritence faster than they can blink right now. Just wait till the results come back from my banker, and Jack and my lawyer are telling you the legal details, before this goes to court."_**

 _ **"The idiot boy is a chronic drunk and is as sadistic as you can get in the courtroom and its going to be my pleasure to bring him down. And off the mountain and high horse once you and my daughter reveal the truth of the first will to him and Jane."** I read out and she smiled dangerously at that information. __"So you're the legal executor, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him."_

 _"That the shift in rights_ _and parental approved marital heir happens to be you." he said smiling._ _"Well if I'm the chosen marital heir, I don't have to worry now, because our relationship is already forming here and if this is the start of our lives together, I'm being who she needs me to be now. She said the necklace belonged to her mother, but it looks like it's 130 years old." I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that._

 _"Alright lets check the rest of this." Theo said to and I nodded as, not noticing there was a secondary camera hidden in the picture frame, or the hole in there, I quickly realized it. "Someone drilled and cut a hole into the wall of the kichen wall there, it's got a perfect angle to look into Rebecca's bedroom." I said and they nodded as I watched her walk into her mother's room then as I saw the medical equipment around the room now._

 _"That must be the cane she mentioned, brass handle, and there's a walker next to it." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts as I saw the grief come into her eyes, before I saw the necklace. And she picked it up, before seeing the inscription on the wall and nodded. "No joke, if this was why she vented that to us last night, she's still in mourning right now at the moment here, she needs us now at the moment."_

 _"Alright last tape now." Theo said and I activated it as I saw her put the necklace on then, before the phone went off. And she picked it up. **"Hello."** she said, before her eyes narrowed in shock. _**_"Yeah this is Eleanor..., where?"_** _she asked and grabbed up the paper and opened it as I saw my ad and I nodded in shock._ _"That wasn't me that called her that day, the first time I spoke to her was here at the house yesterday."_

 _"So I'd say soneone impersonated me to get her out of town, just to prevent another injury if he's that abusive when he's drunk." I said and they nodded to me at the news._ ** _"Research subjects, $900..."_** _she said softly her tone going hopeful then. "Mom how much was the rent exactly?" I asked and she exaplined thet to me. **"The apartment was owned by me, but $500 a month, and utilities came to another $300."**_

 ** _"So to her, that's why she was doing this, not just a desire to be a volunteer, but so she could keep our apartment by being a volunteer now. But you just hit the nail on the head son, Rob impersonated you to get her out of the house. As we set the trap and they walked right into it, we're waiting for him to make that mistake, but probate ends on All Saints Day."_ **Theo read out and we nodded to that.

 _Watching the tape, I watched her think it over._ ** _"Where's this house exactly?"_** _she asked and I heard a voice answer her._ **"It's in Concord and the Berkshires."** _he said and she nodded as she said it then and smiled._ ** _"What's the thesis exactly, because if you're choosing this, I did my own research paper in college. And my own disrotation focused on fear and performance and sleep deprivation."_**

 _ **"So I'd gladly volunteer for this, when's the meet and greet?"** she asked and the voice explained that as I smiled at her eagerness to get involved. **"In ten days, we are meeting at the house."** he said and she nodded. **"Alright, what's your assistant's name exactly?"** she asked and he explained that to her. **"Mary Lambretta, and our office number is (617) 523-4255."** he said and she nodded as she said it then._

 **"Alright thank you and see you soon, Doctor."** she said and hung up as she went back into her mother's room, and pulled something out as I saw the title of the folder. Seeing the name on it, she smiled. **_"Experiment, second chance to put my own model to use finally, mom if this was your idea, I owe you big right now. But those two, if this was a test, are getting their's once I speak to Malcolm."_**

 ** _"Though how Malcolm is going to take this is anyone's guess or who his subordinate is now, though if said subordinate is the man who just called me. Then all the better right now, there's more then meets the eye, but that will has words that were stopped being used by the mid 30's. So if this was a test, I'm going to pass it for you, but time to start over, I need to save the apartment."_**

 **"Our home, and I won't fail you mom, I promise."** _she said and we ended it at that. "Well that sums up everything we need to know now, first she got called by you, she finds her mother's disrotation on the haunted house cliche. And then calls Mary, not realizing your boss in common with each other is Keough. But she's right, the second he hears this, the duo are dead meat." Theo said and I nodded as Luke answered that._

 _"Now I see why she named this to the Harry Potter book series right now, but she is Lilly and Jane is Petunia. Her husband is Dursley himself and her son happens to be the little brat of a nephew Petunia had. While your son, if you had one would be a mixture of you and Nell, while I'm Ron, Theo is Ginny, Mary is Hermione and Todd would be Neville. But that must be what pendent is for, it signifies the maternal heritege in the family."_

 _"And I think it is, because that chain, looks like it was newly created for it, if the pendent itself is that old._ _The necklace she was wearing, she said it's a family heirloom and last night when we ran into each other I found a painting of a woman wearing it or a copy with her initial on it." he said and I nodded as I answered. "Alright, I need to see that painting." I said and he lead me to it and I saw a woman in her mid to late forties._

 _And with a mysterious look in her eyes and, wrapped in her pearls around her neck, was the pendant with 'C' on it. "_ _That's the real one, that necklace is a family heirloom, I think that if it's a girl the heir gets the necklace and passes it to the next generation, once their of age. Though if she's the second wife, then if she learns this, before Rebecca tells her, in her emotional state at the moment it just got worse here right now."_

 _"Though this results in an all nighter and she's going to drive herself into the ground here just to solves this case." I said to him as I went further. "_ _Luke whatever suspicions you're having at the moment, before you start pointing fingers at me, keep in mind. I was in the library with you and exploring the house, before the attacks on the girls happened. And I was standing next to her_ _when you found that on the painting at the moment."_

 _"Her remarks over haunted houses, take that into account and think over why'd she say to look at it from a new angle, before you lose your temper. And if this results in my needing to tell you guys the real reason I brought you here." I added firmly and they sighed and nodded._ _"Alright whatever schematics of the house he created I'm going to go find it, because this house has to have several secret passes, but I'm an architect."_

 _"So and it's going to take hours to scope it out, but we just had one batch of damage to the house, this gets any worse were looking at a few million to it next Doctor." he said and I nodded to him as I sighed at that. "Well broken equipment and vandalism of private property, that's one catch though if the vandalism results. Now, in destroying $300,000,000 worth of private property and the caretakers are going to be pissed."_

 _"But so far these jump scares are beginning to get out of hand and it's like we're in the middle of that collection. Of Steven King movies, Creepshow, where the statues and things get possessed now. This keeps up and she's going into shock if anything happens tomorrow night." I told him and he nodded as he looked at me. "What now exactly?" he asked and I sighed as I said it to him, knowing he wasn't going to take it well._

 _"If her ability activates by tomorrow and she starts seeing things you can't I want to know about it, because three scares in under two hours, she's going to be in shock and if she took an injury, she's going to collapse." I said as I moved to the wall and grabbed the book and read through it. "Alright two out of five at the moment, we got the pounding on the walls and the painting, that just leaves out the clavichord harp."_

 _ **"** And the fireplace, but we got unexpected jumps cares in the house, doors closing on their own, things falling over on their own. Only difference here is that the bastard was haunting the entire property, so with those words in mind, he's going all out by Halloween night. That is if he's really haunting the house here, though I'm hoping to god I'm wrong, but the next one, if it keep up like this, is we find her in the greenhouse."_

 _"And on the staircase next." I told him and he nodded with a worried look as he answered._ _"What's your phobia exactly, if you're saying that?" he asked and I growled. "I'm acrophobic actually, though while we're on the subject, what is yours exactly, because that's my thesis, phobias and fear and performance?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me gently at that as I turned and looked down the hall then._

 _"Our discussion over being locked into rooms_ _or trapped with no way out." he said and went further as I listened to this as he said it as he explained it to me._ _"When I was in college some jerk locked me into the closet, and being stuck in there, alone, and the door was braced shut was enough to scare me out of my wits. It took breaking the window to get out of the room and I got the chair out of the way, as I broke the door down."_

 _"Just before I went after the asshole who did that, he ended up getting expelled for that, kidnapping and attempted rape. And because he was going after my girlfriend and I barely prevented him from raping her." he said and I nodded in disgusted shock at the news._ _"Whatever she's afraid I'm sure we're finding out soon, but if he's pulling jump scares like this, it's enough that if he's attacking when we're separated now."_

 _"And he's going all out every time we're not together, so to repeat what she said this morning,_ _we're always together after its five till we go to bed for the night. Though at this point I'm taking my position as the intended mate, because. And I'm pretty sure her ability activated when she and I were talking last night." I said to him and he nodded._ _ **"**_ _We better get that off the painting and get some information on that now."_

 _"And in regarding the contraptions in this house, I'm going to see if I can find any hidden trapdoors or hidden passageways around here." he said and I nodded as we separated as I grabbed the papers off the table and I went to find the Dudleys. After five minutes I found both of them in the kitchen. "Hey son..., what's wrong now, what happened?" Mr. Dudley asked quickly and I sighed as I said it, to him knowing he wouldn't._

 _"Our unknown assailant just attacked us again, from the fireplace and there's a very sick message on that painting at the top of the stairs Sir. So if you could take care of it, I'd appreciate, but this gave me a setback I don't need, where she's concerned at the moment." I told him and she stood up. "What's the message exactly, and what are those?" she asked and I sighed. "The message was **'Welcome Home Eleanor'."**_

 _"To answer your second question, these were a communique from Rebecca, she's now getting in touch by messages to us and I spoke to her last week, when I set this up, because she was at her office when we were arranging this, getting the added file work done for Eleanor, but now I'm wondering if she and Rebecca Craine are the exact same woman. As to why, she seems more like she's knows what the hell is going on in the house at the moment than anyone else I know." I said and he nodded to that gently._

 _"Let me read those." he said and I passed them to him and he read through it and his eyes narrowed as he said it. "Yeah she's right, Rob's my best friend, with the fact she made contact now with us regarding this, what was her supposed plan. Just to prevent a lawsuit, if we have a repeat performance with the fact she's my daughter now, with her parents gone?" he asked and in answer to that a red snooker ball rolled into the room._

 _"Rob that you?" he asked and he jumped once and he nodded in relief as he tapped a message to them and he nodded. "Smart move Becky that's a really good idea, well if Craine's trying to scare the heck out of her. It's not going to work right now, but this is enough of a shock at the moment and it's cruel. She knows that the house belongs to her, but whoever wrote that is in serious trouble." he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"It gets better, but here are the tapes her mother created regaing the fight over the apartment. We have to view them again, tonight, with you getting Benson up here, as your her godparents, legal guardians." I said and they nodded. "Where's the angle being shot from?" she asked and I explain that. "From the bookshelf across into the kitchen there's two doors into it, and directly into the second." I said and they nodded firmly._

 _"That's their house, her father chose that apartment, before he died, but they had the rent paid every six months in advance. so bills and groceries, even entertainment. That gave them the money to enjoy things, but while Jane left to have a party. Ellie stayed with her mother, keeping close to home and her friends were like the group." Mrs. Dudley told me as they both looked at Rob, who was looking at them as he rolled up then._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to make contact with us through the pool table man, but that's a welcoming surprise, I missed you bro. If something else happens, what do you need from me, Beth, Jack and Jared exactly?" he asked and he tapped that out to him. "Her memories are coming back, but with our conversation this morning. It's this keeps up and she's going to remember exactly who we are and were to her at the time."_

 _ **"**_ _Though Jack is going to agree when I say this, but she ends up in the ICU, because those two can't control their fear and anger and we're not going to take it well. Because of the eight of us, she was closest to the trio and me. If that's really my god daughter and I need a confirmation to that tonight. But honey, if something happens on Halloween and she risks a confrontation to save you, you're going to have to run triage."_

 _"Get her on the couch and keep her horizontal, because until we get back, the gate's locked with the fact Todd has the spare here, so you're stuck, and I don't have to hear Rob's voice, let alone Becky's, to know she's going to agree with that. I'm getting Jack up here and you can meet him, but he's going to repeat what I just said now." she said and I nodded as he finished her remark then gently as he looked at me._

 _"Though you plan to go into heart to heart talks with her, my suggestion is doing it in the greenhouse because the room looks like a normal garden, just without the rain coming down and I've kept it up ever since the last trip up here. Just watch out for the staircase, that thing is so old it's likely going to collapse sooner or later, so be careful." he told me and I nodded as we separated and I went to get some added work done._

 _And I checked on Theo as we went into conversation and things started cooling down._ _After giving it a few hours I went to check on Eleanor and found her standing in front of the fireplace with a thoughtful look on her face and I felt my concern for her get even stronger then as I watched her._ _'Hey, it's okay, just open up to me, honey, w_ _hatever's going on don't hold it in, just open up.' I thought softly to her_ _as I got her attention._


	6. 5) Truths And Heart To Heart Talks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 6: Discussions, Video Taped Truths And Heart To Heart Talks**

 _"So what's this count for exactly, if he doesn't realize he stabbed himself in the heart, because she said she never needed to read the will to know its a fake. She said the will was a test, whoever shows everything that the opposite of the seven deadly sins and everything in the Frederick Craine clan gets everything the one who loses the test gets only 10% of the inheritance, in addition to there a trading place move here."_

 _"And at the moment she realized what your counter clause meant as well, as to that with you're being to talk to us like this, till I can hear your voice, through her, I think it might be best, when the time comes to reveal yourselves to them. So should we just wait till the duration ends and then tell them that?" I asked her and Rob answered that firmly._ _ **"If he breaks any more rules and commits a felony in the few days, like say rigging my wife's car to kill on impact with the god damn fence."**_

 _ **"Than it's considered a murder/suicide rap by Jack and Jared when they investigate this, because they, Erica and Beth are going to kill him for this.**_ ** _But of our friends here in town, she was closest to Jack, Rick, David, Beth and Peter and to them it's no use fighting it out with them. As to why exactly, it's_** _ **because David, Adam and Jared are in the medical council here in Concord."**_

 _ **"And in movie theory this is tantamount to the psychiatrist who landed Arquette's character in Westin Hills, by some false diagnosis. Which in her case, is getting relabeled as attempted murder by having her self destruct, if she finds out too soon. To answer your second question, yes, wait till the duration ends and let them bury themselves into the hole they created by their behavior and acts of greed."** I read out and nodded as he went into it, looking between them._

 _ **"** I take it you were hoping for an exact match in friendships, are Todd, Theo, Mary and I what you were looking for in her case, in friends. If the her that's showing now is what she was like in college and high school, are we the same type of people. Her friends were back then, because we hit it off last night pretty fast and she and Theo are growing close and I'm getting protective?" he asked and she jumped and tapped that out to him. _

_**"Yes Luke, your personalities are the same as her friends when she was a kid at the time, in fact your personality. Which was like her friend Jason's, while Todd was like Dylan and the girls were like Jenny and Casey, but all in all right now. You're who I was looking into when we chose names and upon seeing you as you are now, you look like your parents when we were your age."**_

 _ **"But that's the reason I chose you four, you were the ones I knew could bring back who my daughter used to be now. And I've solved all three things that Jane's been taunting her with, simply by having her meet you five. And soon enough Malcolm, but with it, Malcolm, once he meets her for real, is going to react like you do and the six of you are going to be like us when together."**_

 _ **"First her job, she's got a job waiting for her at my office and she's taking my place at work, friends: that's you guys and finally dating and future marriage, David that's where you come in. I chose you, because you're everything my husband is and the guys are and were to her As to that, the Websters have no room to talk anymore, she's a civil servant, but she's the daughter of two people who are well known now."** I read out and nodded to her request gently at that._

 _ **"At the moment she's going to be, once she starts digging into it, ignore her exhaustion till she falls asleep on the couch, but with her forgetting how to use her abilities, the added problem is it's going to start going crazy. As to how and why, it's because Craine is going to be pushing so hard on her. And that while you can't see it, though, she'll be able to, but the longer you're together.**_

 _ **"And once the connection is complete, you'll be able to see what she's able to, aside from our souls."** Rob added and we nodded to that explanation as I looked at him as I went over that. While t_ _hinking over what he told me, I looked at him. "Should I just tell them, the Websters, the truth, that you chose me as her new husband. And I'm the parental approved one, you two, because with the fact you did choose me."_

 _"That helps now, but the first night and true day together the connection is getting stronger every hour. As to why it's because hearing I'm a psychiatrist and I'm connected to whoever Jefferson's cousin is, in Boston._ _And I'm now connected through her to a judge, chief of police, a medical doctor and a town mayor, they're going to realize they're never going to win this debate, if he demands that she's living with them later on."_

 _"If she's hurt and in recovery, when we go back to Boston._ _Because if this means what I think it does, our week together here is going to result in a soulmate bond and I'm never letting him anywhere near her if he's beyond drunk. Let alone if he's trying to wipe out the family when I have him arrested for whatever she tells me, and I'm arresting him if he tries to kidnap her?" I asked and they both jumped once as she answered me._

 _ **"Yeah tell him the truth son, with you around, and the boys, once you tell him that, tell Rick and Malcolm, as well as your neighbor, if he's a cop, and let them know that we're having her placed under your and their protection. So if she's still recovering from what happens this week, if she suffers through my heart attack ad well and you're learning how it happened that night later."**_

 _ **"But Rick is Chief Richard Jared Jefferson, he's a friend of Jack's here in Concord, he's a Concord local and knows the family history. So once Jared breaks that truth to him he's going to kill Louis if she nearly kills herself to protect you guys and have him arrested when he hears the car was rigged and he tried to kill her, he's his cousin actually and with that with in mind."**_

 ** _"He's winding up in jail, because Jared's going to want him to run that forensic check on my bloodwork, but here's the thing, arsenic or whatever combined with my medication is like poison and she's been suspecting he killed me for the last two months. But to confirm that we have to run the bloodwork, because he's the type that would cross that line to get it all now."_**

 ** _"And with that, I leave her with nothing but ten percent of the family inheritance, so just wait till he reveals his true colors and he's going to lose it. In fact he's like Delancies character on that Kirk Cameron flick that came out two years ago and that's how far he's willing to go. He's a lying, cheating, conniving little bastard, that is winding up in the rehab department."_**

 ** _"The soul heir was the one the parents doted upon and Eleanor happens to be it, and with that fact in, mind, Jane is jealous Eleanor got this much attention from me? As to why she was right when she said I'm really into the paranormal and supernatural and my daughter is the same way. As for Louis it's regarding first impressions_** ** _, so everything she told you about me and Rob it's true, we never would have approved of Louis the second we saw him and we don't."_**

 ** _"You on the other hand, if this was the Harry Potter series, we see you as the good one, as for your middle name that only makes it more clear, David. You're the good one, and we've chosen you as our family and executor of our family fortune. On both sides of the family, you're true family and clearly my thoughts are you more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane is. So if you intend to get Eleanor's side of the story out I got you the money._**

 _ **"Anf from there it's public humiliation time 5 laters. It's turning into a trading places move and the girls are trading places with each other, as to that in my thoughts are you're more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane Emily is. You're my real family, he's a reject, you're my son, I'm not letting go, David, take care of my baby."** I read out and I nodded to her request gently as I sighed in relief I had their blessing in our relationship as I answered her smiling._

 _ **"** Well they just screwed with the wrong person, if both of you were connected to the town government. and her godfather happens to be the chief, than they just shot themselves in the foot now. And it's because I'm taking this to court, if they did anything else to her or he ever touched her like that. If I'm what you wanted her for her, Rebecca, I'll take care of her if you were hoping for in marital heirs, I'm now the legal executor." _

_"And I'm making sure they're about to lose everything and their lives are getting swapped with ours once the testing ends and we get the results from the bank back. Don't worry you two, I'll take care of her, she and I are already growing closer now at the moment. And regarding about the project, if something causes her to go into shock what next, because Malcolm said tell them, the duo, the truth if that does happen."_

 _"And b_ _ecause she figured it out last night and she doesn't mind either, Rick said at times if you're too exhausted to think straight it could cause problems?" I asked and Rob answered that, his tone going stern as he looked at Luke._ ** _"Son listen to me, with the fact my daughter has been telling you the truth regarding this for days. So if she goes into shock, he tells you two the truth and you freak out, now."_**

 ** _"And you're in serious trouble, and_** ** _it's because she's been telling you for days what he's working on, so you have no reason to be furious. You already know the truth, but if you choose to just ignore everything my daughter tells you. And later flip out out of fear and anger, because of your phobia. A_** ** _nd it nearly kills both you and my daughter, you're the one getting arrested by the cops."_**

 ** _"And when you end up in Jared's care, for whatever it was, and you're hearing my words spoken in Jack's voice next, tonight. So if the duo get him up here, but at the moment she's needing a confirmation. But calm down and don't do anything stupid, and with the fact that the fireplace nearly mowed you down. Stay out of the damn thing when it's at whatever duration it is at the moment."_**

 ** _"This situation is not turning into a lawsuit however, we have the money, and spared no expense too now, and with that fact in mind here. If she's got to risk death just to save the three of you, and it's because her ability is fully active. And in fact my daughter is not suffering a mental illness at the current moment, but if her ability is going to activate, and in the next forty eight hours."_**

 ** _"It's enough that three jolts in five hours enough to make a medical psychiatrist concerned and as to why._** _ **It's because she's not able to control it and he's pushing her so hard at this rate right now. That the result is it's going to have something a going to get thrown at the window at the time here. Exhaustion caused it to berserk, so if shes on autopilot and getting by one too many."**_

 _ **"And he's going to make you think she lost her mind, but he tells you the truth, and you lose your temper. And enough that it nearly kills both yourself and my daughter. And you're in serious trouble with her godparents, Rick, David and Jared when they find out."** I read out and nodded as he nodded as he exchanged looks with me then as I said it firmly as I said it to him then gently at that._

 _"Though first we got to patch up your bond and I need to talk to her, so she can vent the rest of her anger to me." I said to him and he nodded with a sigh to that._ _"Great just when things were going fine, this happens, what now exactly?" he asked me and I sighed. "I'm giving her a chance to cool down, and then I'm going to go see her myself, but if_ _she and I need a chance to talk at the moment right now, because if I am."_

 _"It's only more necessary, but than I'm her soulmate, but I'm a wolf at heart, and this is probably the first stage of it. She needs me now to help her recover emotionally right now, though she gets hit by a shock that's enoufh to cause her to quit. It's shes needing to be in emotional therapy from the trauma this caused._ _But what I didn't tell you yet was just as I was getting this arranged, her mother was at the department, at work."_

 _"And finishing her paperwork,_ _so she could take over,_ _I told you that she was at her office, but she and I wrote out the added side notes. And clause to this project with Mary, it's a counter clause catch 22 volunteer status your seeing here. But you lose your temper and it nearly kills you the volunteer status gets revoked. And the Vance's gave me the money to pay you the fees for this." I told him and he looked at me in shock._

 _"She said she wanted to be a psychiatrist, but her specialty was close to what yours is and dream and sleep deprivation, but why would she be getting everything ready for that?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Because we were the intended therapy Rebecca has in mind for her, she's had no friends and a chance to really live her life up until she met us. Though I think Rebecca was really preparing her for her future now, first bringing her here, her meeting us and then seeing everything that belongs to her."_

 _ **"** Though if that's the case the intention was once the testing time ran its course, the savings bond boxes were being given to the rightful heir along with the deed, the key to the house and the will. And she got the chance to move out of Boston and really live her life, though if I've been had myself, it means she, Rebecca March and Rebecca Craine are really all the same woman and I've been handpicked by her parents for her."_

 _"One thing is certain though and that is she needs a chance to really vent what she's feeling right now where she's concerned and get what she wanted to say where the Websters are concerned off her chest. Though if Rebecca is paying damages and something happens you're getting compensation, to prevent you from suing the hospital if she's paying twice or three times what you want from the hospital, and me later."_

 _"But from here on and tomorrow, if her ability, if it's a family trait, kicks in I want to know about it, because the ability is going to be like a nervous breakdown. And the shock is enough she's going to have a panic attack till something. Anything, does get thrown and breaks a window or a mirror." I told him and he nodded to the orders. "If_ _truth of what she's not telling us comes forward and I find any injuries that weren't there before."_

 _"And I'm going to kill that sick son of a..." he said dangerously as he trailed off and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah me too right now, but for now we got to look into this right now at the moment. But to sum this now, possessed billiard balls, the painting, the fireplace, the noises, the harp gets knocked over, Mary gets hurt. And a pot gets thrown across the kitchen when none of us got a hold of it, and you're next to me."_

 _"So come on, we better get back to the library, we got to go over this." I said and he nodded to that as we headed for the library and I saw what she meant. "The dial was tightened enough for the chord to snap, alright Rebecca if you're hanging around for a while than who does this house really belong to now exactly?" I asked and I watched as a pen and paper were picked up as a message wrote itself down then._

 _As Theo came back out then and I looked at her. "You okay now?" Luke asked and she nodded. "Whatever she saw, that has me worried, but first this and then we get into a fight, just what the hell is going on here exactly?" she asked and I sighed. "I wish I knew right now, but now the question who is her mother really, if this house belongs to her. And what is the truth, regarding Craine." I said and she nodded as a message read out._

 ** _"My maiden name is the owner of the house David, legally the sole heir was to be the executor of the properties and everything in the family name. Like I told you, my full name is Rebecca Sarah March/Craine-Vance. My grandfather, Frederick is the owner of this house, but he moved us to Boston. But in line, it's, youngest to oldest, her, me, her grandmother, Suzanne, Frederick and Carolyn."_**

 ** _"I chose in advance who the property was to belong to once I'm gone and my husband, Rob, chose in advance as well. Eleanor is the sole owner of everything in the family name, on both sides of it, and I left out everything. Everything from the original will regarding the prize at the current moment. Because this was a test in advance of where the girls virtues laid, Ellie passed the test."_**

 ** _"Because what I put into the testing will was meant to be a test of integrity, to see what the girls would do at the moment. and Eleanor is doing wonderfully at the moment, but that anger was not directed at you two. She's furious at the Websters, because they took away our apartment from her. And secondly, because I'm gone, and she's had suspicions he's the reason I'm dead."_**

 ** _"If you plan to press charges later for that in her case, if anything happens, I'm paying the legal fees. Because my lawyer has ten times that in funds, so spared no expense. And young man, before you lose your temper remember everything she said here last night, though if something happens. He's not the one being charged for damages if you lose control of your tempers. And my daughter winds up in the hospital, because you guys nearly killed yourselves out of fear."_**

 ** _"My best friend is the chief of police here and my entire inner circle lives here in Concord, Rob's best friends were Jack, Adam, Jared and Rick. So if she winds up in the hospital for whatever reason and you're the reason for that. Then it's cause enough that Jack is going to sue you for nearly killing her. Out of your anger and fear, when he gave specific orders to David, parental orders as well."_**

 ** _"We can talk to you like this, but these are parental orders, as she told you the imprint of a soul sticks around as long as their loved ones need them, at at the moment she's not ready to let me go yet. So whatever reason you lose it out of fear, and 'he's' scared you enough to break something or worse, I'm the one trying to keep you alive, because when he created the house."_**

 ** _"And the greenhouse has a door built into it at the back of the room._** ** _And the front door is the only way out of the house, as to that, the fence is made of iron, it would take bulldozer to break it down. So with those facts in mind here son, you lose your temper out of fear, and this results in nearly killing her. But David is the one with legal rights to my daughter as of now, you two, and with that."_**

 ** _"He's the legal executor of my house and all my property as to that and with that in mind, you're getting your money, but it's triple what you're expecting._** ** _You've seen that the house is haunted, but so far it's been only playful intrusions aside from the pounding on the walls, Mary and the clavichord. Let alone_** ** _the fireplace and now the painting, but here's my point right now."_**

 ** _"But consider why she'd order you to think straight, if she gets a triple scare in just short of three by tomorrow night or just further forward right now. She knows everything she knows, because what memories of those stories. I taught her are breaking down the front door now and with that fact in mind._** ** _But I'm making it very clear here now, what money you're getting from them."_**

 ** _"For this project,_** ** _I'm tripling it when the results go through. So listen to me very carefully here: my family trait is the ability to see the afterlife, like in the movies that you watched on tv, but, we can speak to the souls. Once in a haunted house if the homidical ghost starts driving up the scare tactics that ability starts going haywire, if she's beyond exhausted and is going into shock."_**

 ** _"David you're hearing my words come from Jack and Rob next, but if she's going into shock pull the plug and get her to lay down, the window of opportunity is from from sundown to sunrise, that's twelve hours. The ability is going to have her going into shock along with whatever else happened, before you pull that plug, but keep her warm and horizontal and wait it out."_**

 ** _"With Todd having the spare key back into the house, you're going to have to wait it out till morning. So don't do anything till Rick and Beth get back up here, that fence is made of iron and it would take a bulldozer to break it down. And I'm sticking around so whatever attempts you're planning. And if 'he' reveals himself to you, are not going to work young man, as to why now in this."_**

 _ **"The damages being paid are coming from me, so don't bothering suing the hospital, because he brought you under false pretenses. And I'm paying three times what you're suing them for when, if you destroyed my car. And some of my property, that you'd normally get from any normal person. But this is not turning into a scandal later, is that clear?!"** I read out to them and he nodded._

 _"Yikes, when she's in business mode, her tone is pretty scary." he said and I hid a chuckle, as her tone gentled as it turned to me. **"I understand, David, with you being the one her father and I chose, you're the one running the show. At the moment she's at a very sensitive stage, I've been gone two months. But it's been hard on her and she needs you the most now, that's reason number two here."**_

 ** _"Her necklace, I was going to give it to her later on, but it's a family heirloom and part of the reason for this was because I was setting up her future. The house belongs to my great grandfather and was handed from member to member for the last four generations. But until now, it's that she never had the chance to live her life and I chose to get it arranged in advance, kids."_**

 ** _"You're parental approved, Rob and I chose you from the very beginning at the time._** ** _But starting from today and forward, you're the legal executor and my chosen marital heir of the family. Lou was a reject, you're the one I'd want as my son-in-law, you're my real family. As to that, you've got total access to my lawyer and my friends and my friends are the town council, aside from Rick."_**

 ** _"And his wife, but it's the chief of police, the head of the medical council and the judicial leadership here in Concord. So he tries to press charges let him know you're connected to the town judge and the chief of police._** ** _And both they and the others are all parental friends of the family, and all my daughter has left of me and her father, as to that,_** ** _they hear who I'm really connected to."_**

 ** _"And in truth of my family descension and who that descension is connected to here, they're going to know. They're completely screwed after this, because they broke the rules in the game and they lose everything._** ** _This will test is really a contest, a game, you play by the rules and you get everything. Cheating and your attitudes, and you get only a 10th of what you deserve, for your behavior."_**

 ** _"Along with a trading places move, my baby girl got it right on target, she's a true Craine, so with that fact in mind. It's the entire fortune goes to you and my daughter, David, and you're hearing the fight in reverse later. David check my car, it's fine, but there's a camera I hidden away behind several figurines in our apartment."_** _I read out and we nodded as we went to the car and checked at that news._

 _"Can't find it..., Wait I got it Doctor, it's a big camera, I got a nice size tv set camera in my truck, hold on." Luke said and we nodded as we dragged both into the house and dragged them into the library at that as we activated the camera. "That's the piece that got my attention that morning, I could hear the argument from below the window, you two." Luke said as he sat on the sofa then as we heard a severe debate going on._

 _"The camera must be hidden in the bookcase right now because we got a clear view of the entire fight this way." Luke added in realization and a message wrote itself out._ **_"We did, and Luke here's the rest of it, but this was so you can see this from her point of view. Before and after the fight, David, but that's in added tapes, so this one marks the fight, the next is when she found my necklace now."_**

 _ **"The phone call, and Andy simulated your voice to get her out of town, as she saw what the prize really was now. If they did this and finally here, finding my notes on haunted housing, and sleep deprivation. You have everything you need to have him sued right now, if they try kill to her by using my car to do it."** Theo read out to us and we nodded as I smiled dangerously at that remark in relief._

 ** _"Now I'm telling you we can't afford to keep you here any longer, you already owe two months worth of back rent."_** _I heard from a woman and I looked at him. "Didn't you say that you paid 4 months ahead, before you died, Rebecca?" Theo asked and a message wrote itself out._ ** _"Yes Theo, I did, but that's why she didn't have to pay, it was already paid in advance, all of it."_** _She read out and I nodded to that._

 _ **"That's got to be Jane, she doesn't look anything like Nell."** Theo said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her gently at the remark then as I watched it at that. **"Yeah, alright if Winona was what Alicia looks like then she gained, not just her temper, but her complexion, but that's true. Then Eleanor just gained Fred's personality traits, he can control his temper unless provoked."**_

 _ **"And I can guess this conversation was the provocation."** I said as they nodded as she sat between us. __"It is, that's Jane, but if she is not my sister at all that helps right now, but I was good at keeping my temper, until a remark what she's about to give me. And honestly, though I never realized mom and dad were taping the entire conversation, it was enough, that they just stabbed themselves in the leg here at the moment."_

 _"She's like Jo, I got Laurie's personality traits, but you're like me, and neither of us tolerate stunts like that. In Jo's words, 'we'd kill each other, neither of us can keep our temper, all we would do is fight, and hell you can't even propose without fighting. We're both stupidly stubborn', that's her and Lou altogether, they broke up twice. Before they got married after he got her pregnant out of wedlock." she said and I hid a chuckle then._

 _"That was the funny part of the conversation between them in the movie, but if he never killed her younger sister before, vocally, nothing will cause it ever. But she's Joe, I'm Laurie, so don't stab me in the heart here, but if I was her best friend. I would have killed her by this point, it's no wonder they say opposites attract, but you are my soulmate. But I was saying your fight with you, as was Theo." I told her and she nodded smiling to me._

 _ **"It's mine, and you're not taking it away."** I heard from my soulmate and I heard her sister's next remark. _**_"Read the will Neill, it states in plain language, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'."_** _she said and I saw Eleanor grabbing the dishes off the table. **"He is not even real family."** she said and her sister snapped at her at that remark then._

 ** _"Yeah well maybe not, but clearly, Mother thought Lou would much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details then you."_ **_she said and that did it._ ** _"Unpleasant details?, What I have been dealing with for the past 11 years? I cooked, I cleaned, I mopped up her urine, and you call that an unpleasant detail."_** _she screamed at her, hearing that he put it on pause and we nodded firmly._

 _"Two years sick, she's been holding it in so long, that's what caused that right now, don't worry baby, it's going to be alright. You can stay with me once we end the trip up here now, but he's never coming near you again." I said, sighing to that remark as he turned it back on as we heard two remarks at once._ ** _"Hey your sister didn't write the will."_** _I heard a male voice say, followed by an added add on from her sister then at that._

 ** _"We all know what you done, but we're trying to help."_** _she said and I echoed the remark my love said as I said it with her. **"Do not help me."** I said forcefully to that remark in unison with my fiancee. "Mom, don't worry, I'll take care of this." I told Rebecca and and then I saw a little 8 year old boy knock a figureine off the tv set. Before her sister grabbed it and put it back as she said sternly, but gently to him at that._

 _"I see why she hates that kid, he's come close to breaking her stuff more then once."_ _Luke said sternly to that and we both nodded. "I'd put that kid in a time out, if I was Nell." Theo added and I nodded as I crossed my arms, as I was starting to see her family in the way she saw them as I saw a photograph in the box and looked at it. Seeing her, I started seeing her in the way Eleanor did as I watched the tape carefully at that._

 ** _"Oh Richie, just go sit on the couch."_** _she told him and I heard the man say it then. **"Anyway once probate closes, we can put this apartment on the market, and we all might be able to make a few bucks."** he said and Luke nodded as he grabbed our notes from the night before as he circled the original remark. "Take advantage of the admission and you just blew every dime you had." Theo said in response to that remark._

 _As her sister finished that._ ** _"Also we know how much you love mom's car so we're giving it to you."_** _she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for all of us. "You're taking her house and giving her a 20 year old car." she said in disgust as I heard my wife repeat that in shocked disgust._ _ **"You're taking my home and giving me a 20 year old car."** She said in shocked disbelief and I crossed my arms at that remark._

 _As I heard a flippant tone of dismissal in his voice._ ** _"Oh absolutely, we'll deduct the value from the proceeds of the apartment."_** _he said and I heard her say it forcefully as I repeated that. "Who are you, do you understand that she has no where to go." I said slowly as her voice joined with mine._ ** _"Who are you, do you understand that I have no where to go."_** _she said and I watched her sister rest her hand on his shoulder._

 ** _"We've been talking, Lou and I are very busy, and we could use someone to help us wity the cleaning and the cooking, looking after Richie."_** _she said nodding her head to him as I saw him banging on the wall with a four pronged cane. **"Eleanor help me, I gotta pee."** he sneered and Luke said it with a growl. "Why you little brat, you better stay clear of me or so help me, you're getting the spanking of a lifetime."_

 _"I see why she hates her nephew this much." he said and I nodded in agreement to that and I nodded as the kid's father snapped at him._ **_"Richie not now!"_** _he said as I saw her come to a decision._ **_"Get out of my home."_ **_she said and he stood up._ ** _"Well suit yourself, we'll let the courts handle it."_** _he said and and I looked at the pink ball. "Mom, you said your friend was a judge?" I asked her and another message wrote out._

 _ **"Yeah it's Peter Walters, Judge Walters, he's the high judge in Concord, the Berkshires, he hears this and he can over rule this, but he activates the probate on the second will. And he's screwed David, but judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, I've also got a friend who's a prosecutor."** Theo read out and we nodded to the news we turned back to the tape as she repeated it in a warning tone. _

**_"Get out of my home."_** _she repeated and her sister quickly pulled her son of to her father, as I heard the final remark._ ** _"Come live with us Nell, you have no idea how hard it is out there."_ **_she said and Eleajor said it in finality. **"No Jane, you have no idea how hard it was in here, watching your mother fade away after losing one parent and you're an orphan, so no."** she said coldly and her sister left at that._

 _"If Andy wanted us to hate him, or her, he just got his wish, right now, because wait till Todd and Mary see this tape deck right now." Theo said as Luke checked the camera and pulled out a hollowed full size videotape as we saw it and then looked at the miniature onesand I nodded. "I take this to Malcolm and he sees this in our security camera room, Malcolm was her mother's boss." I said and they both nodded to the news gently at that._

 ** _"Yes that's what the added tape was for, so you can show these to Malcolm, but camera and your back up camera. Well they were meant so you can show these to my friends and I understand why you would say that son. Luke, but to repeat that remark Jane gave in reverse npw, but clearly, I thought you, David. But you would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details."_**

 ** _"And these truths, then Louis would be, you understand my daughter and to me he's not even real family, however you're real family to me. And my favorite son in law, but_** ** _if I was still alive what would you do, do if I got diagnosed?"_** _she asked and I smiled._ _"I'd offer to let you live with us and we'd take care of you until the end mom." I said and another one wrote out, the tone doting and proud as she said it._

 ** _"And that is why you're my favorite son David, kind, courageous, caring, true, you're everything I want for her. You understand the admisions in the will, but they don't and they're chewing up her side of the Inheritence faster than they can blink right now. Just wait till the results come back from my banker, and Jack and my lawyer are telling you the legal details, before this goes to court."_**

 _ **"The idiot boy is a chronic drunk and is as sadistic as you can get in the courtroom and its going to be my pleasure to bring him down. And off the mountain and high horse once you and my daughter reveal the truth of the first will to him and Jane."** I read out and she smiled dangerously at that information. __"So you're the legal executor, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him."_

 _"That the shift in rights_ _and parental approved marital heir happens to be you." he said smiling._ _"Well if I'm the chosen marital heir, I don't have to worry now, because our relationship is already forming here and if this is the start of our lives together, I'm being who she needs me to be now. She said the necklace belonged to her mother, but it looks like it's 130 years old." I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that._

 _"Alright lets check the rest of this." Theo said to and I nodded as, not noticing there was a secondary camera hidden in the picture frame, or the hole in there, I quickly realized it. "Someone drilled and cut a hole into the wall of the kichen wall there, it's got a perfect angle to look into Rebecca's bedroom." I said and they nodded as I watched her walk into her mother's room then as I saw the medical equipment around the room now._

 _And as she walked into the room and looked at the cane. "She said that Keough leant her the equipment to take care of her there. But the other cane is by the tv set, this one was on the bed, the box for spent needles, the tv tray, and the bed pan. There's the heart monitor, if their family was well off, then Rebecca paid everything in full at the time."Theo said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her remark at that statement._

 _"She mentioned a banging of the cane against the wall, but what type I don't know." I said and then got the answer to that as Luke said it then_. _"That must be the cane she mentioned, brass handle, and there's a walker next to it." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts as I saw the grief come into her eyes. Just before I saw the necklace and she picked it up, before seeing the inscription on the wall and nodded._

 _" **A place for everything, and everything in it's place'** , I like that, being scientists and psychiatrists we had a filing system here. __That must be why she kept a miniature dewey decimal system and why our rooms were set up like this." I said and she smiled and he nodded to that._ _"No joke, if this was why she vented that to us last night, she's still in mourning right now at the moment here, she needs us now at the moment."_

 _"Alright last tape now." Theo said and I activated it as I saw her put the necklace on then, before the phone went off. And she picked it up. **"Hello."** she said, before her eyes narrowed in shock. _**_"Yeah this is Eleanor..., where?"_** _she asked and grabbed up the paper and opened it as I saw my ad and I nodded in shock._ _"That wasn't me that called her that day, the first time I spoke to her was here at the house yesterday."_

 _"So I'd say someone impersonated me to get her out of town, just to prevent another injury if he's that abusive when he's drunk." I said and they nodded to me at the news._ ** _"Research subjects, $900..."_** _she said softly her tone going hopeful then. "Mom how much was the rent exactly?" I asked and she exaplined thet to me. **"The apartment was owned by me, but $500 a month, and utilities came to another $300."**_

 _ **"So to her, that's why she was doing this, not just a desire to be a volunteer, but so she could keep our apartment by being a volunteer now. But you just hit the nail on the head son, Rob impersonated you to get her out of the house. As we set the trap and they walked right into it, we're waiting for him to make that mistake, but probate ends on All Saints Day."** Theo read out and we nodded to that._

 _Watching the tape, I watched her think it over._ ** _"Where's this house exactly?"_** _she asked and I heard a voice answer her._ **_"It's in Concord and the Berkshires."_ **_he said and she nodded as she said it then and smiled._ ** _"What's the thesis exactly, because if you're choosing this, I did my own research paper in college. And my own disrotation focused on fear and performance and sleep deprivation."_**

 _ **"So I'd gladly volunteer for this, when's the meet and greet?"** she asked and the voice explained that as I smiled at her eagerness to get involved. **"In ten days, we are meeting at the house."** he said and she nodded. **"Alright, what's your assistant's name exactly?"** she asked and he explained that to her. **"Mary Lambretta, and our office number is (617) 523-4255."** he said and she nodded as she said it then._

 _ **"Alright thank you and see you soon, Doctor."** she said and hung up as she went back into her mother's room, and pulled something out as I saw the title of the folder. Seeing the name on it, she smiled. _**_"Experiment, second chance to put my own model to use finally, mom if this was your idea, I owe you big right now. But those two, if this was a test, are getting their's once I speak to Malcolm."_**

 ** _"Though how Malcolm is going to take this is anyone's guess or who his subordinate is now, though if said subordinate is the man who just called me. Then all the better right now, there's more then meets the eye, but that will has words that were stopped being used by the mid 30's. So if this was a test, I'm going to pass it for you, but time to start over, I need to save the apartment."_**

 ** _"Our home, and I won't fail you mom, I promise."_ **_she said and we ended it at that. "Well that sums up everything we need to know now, first she got called by you, she finds her mother's disrotation on the haunted house cliche. And then calls Mary, not realizing your boss in common with each other is Keough. But she's right, the second he hears this, the duo are dead meat." Theo said and I nodded as Luke answered that._

 _"Now I see why she named this to the Harry Potter book series right now, but she is Lilly and Jane is Petunia. Her husband is Dursley himself and her son happens to be the little brat of a nephew Petunia had. While your son, if you had one would be a mixture of you and Nell, while I'm Ron, Theo is Ginny, Mary is Hermione and Todd would be Neville. But that must be what pendent is for, it signifies the maternal heritege in the family."_

 _"And I think it is, because that chain, looks like it was newly created for it, if the pendent itself is that old._ _The necklace she was wearing, she said it's a family heirloom and last night when we ran into each other I found a painting of a woman wearing it or a copy with her initial on it." he said and I nodded as I answered. "Alright, I need to see that painting." I said and he lead me to it and I saw a woman in her mid to late forties._

 _And with a mysterious look in her eyes and, wrapped in her pearls around her neck, was the pendant with 'C' on it. "_ _That's the real one, that necklace is a family heirloom, I think that if it's a girl the heir gets the necklace and passes it to the next generation, once their of age. Though if she's the second wife, then if she learns this, before Rebecca tells her, in her emotional state at the moment it just got worse here right now."_

 _"Though this results in an all nighter and she's going to drive herself into the ground here just to solves this case." I said to him as I went further. "_ _Luke whatever suspicions you're having at the moment, before you start pointing fingers at me, keep in mind. I was in the library with you and exploring the house, before the attacks on the girls happened. And I was standing next to her_ _when you found that on the painting at the moment."_

 _"Her remarks over haunted houses, take that into account and think over why'd she say to look at it from a new angle, before you lose your temper. And if this results in my needing to tell you guys the real reason I brought you here." I added firmly and they sighed and nodded._ _"Alright whatever schematics of the house he created I'm going to go find it, because this house has to have several secret passes, but I'm an architect."_

 _"So and it's going to take hours to scope it out, but we just had one batch of damage to the house, this gets any worse were looking at a few million to it next Doctor." he said and I nodded to him as I sighed at that. "Well broken equipment and vandalism of private property, that's one catch though if the vandalism results. Now, in destroying $300,000,000 worth of private property and the caretakers are going to be pissed."_

 _"But so far these jump scares are beginning to get out of hand and it's like we're in the middle of that collection. Of Steven King movies, Creepshow, where the statues and things get possessed now. This keeps up and she's going into shock if anything happens tomorrow night." I told him and he nodded as he looked at me. "What now exactly?" he asked and I sighed as I said it to him, knowing he wasn't going to take it well._

 _"If her ability activates by tomorrow and she starts seeing things you can't I want to know about it, because three scares in under two hours, she's going to be in shock and if she took an injury, she's going to collapse." I said as I moved to the wall and grabbed the book and read through it. "Alright two out of five at the moment, we got the pounding on the walls and the painting, that just leaves out the clavichord harp."_

 _ **"** And the fireplace, but we got unexpected jumps cares in the house, doors closing on their own, things falling over on their own. Only difference here is that the bastard was haunting the entire property, so with those words in mind, he's going all out by Halloween night. That is if he's really haunting the house here, though I'm hoping to god I'm wrong, but the next one, if it keep up like this, is we find her in the greenhouse."_

 _"And on the staircase next." I told him and he nodded with a worried look as he answered._ _"What's your phobia exactly, if you're saying that?" he asked and I growled. "I'm acrophobic actually, though while we're on the subject, what is yours exactly, because that's my thesis, phobias and fear and performance?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me gently at that as I turned and looked down the hall then._

 _"Our discussion over being locked into rooms_ _or trapped with no way out." he said and went further as I listened to this as he said it as he explained it to me._ _"When I was in college some jerk locked me into the closet, and being stuck in there, alone, and the door was braced shut was enough to scare me out of my wits. It took breaking the window to get out of the room and I got the chair out of the way, as I broke the door down."_

 _"Just before I went after the asshole who did that, he ended up getting expelled for that, kidnapping and attempted rape. And because he was going after my girlfriend and I barely prevented him from raping her." he said and I nodded in disgusted shock at the news._ _"Whatever she's afraid I'm sure we're finding out soon, but if he's pulling jump scares like this, it's enough that if he's attacking when we're separated now."_

 _"And he's going all out every time we're not together, so to repeat what she said this morning,_ _we're always together after its five till we go to bed for the night. Though at this point I'm taking my position as the intended mate, because. And I'm pretty sure her ability activated when she and I were talking last night." I said to him and he nodded._ _ **"**_ _We better get that off the painting and get some information on that now."_

 _"And in regarding the contraptions in this house, I'm going to see if I can find any hidden trapdoors or hidden passageways around here." he said and I nodded as we separated as I grabbed the papers off the table and I went to find the Dudleys. After five minutes I found both of them in the kitchen. "Hey son..., what's wrong now, what happened?" Mr. Dudley asked quickly and I sighed as I said it, to him knowing he wouldn't._

 _"Our unknown assailant just attacked us again, from the fireplace and there's a very sick message on that painting at the top of the stairs Sir. So if you could take care of it, I'd appreciate, but this gave me a setback I don't need, where she's concerned at the moment." I told him and she stood up. "What's the message exactly, and what are those?" she asked and I sighed. "The message was **'Welcome Home Eleanor'."**_

 _"To answer your second question, these were a communique from Rebecca, she's now getting in touch by messages to us and I spoke to her last week. At the hospital, but Malcolm changed the name to Nell Vance and with it now here. Is the fact during the communique was she passed me this picture." I said and gave it to them. "That was last Christmas, before she got worse here." she asked and I nodded to her as I said it then._

 _"Yeah it was, but when I set this up, because she was at her office when we were arranging this, getting the added file work done for Eleanor. But now I'm wondering if she and Rebecca Craine are the exact same woman. As to why, she seems more like she's knows what the hell is going on in the house. And the way around it at the moment and more than anyone else I know right now." I said and he nodded to that news gently._

 _"The reason is because Becky brought her up every summer to see us, we had every summer together. The last trip up to see us, the guys and Amy was before the accident that killed Rob, to explain that. A drunk driver in a freight liner crashed into one of the pumps and the damn thing caught fire, Rob's team was sent. But before he could do anything the entire gas station exploded at the time." she explained and I nodded to her._

 _"Fifteen years, the accident was after she started college at the time." he added and I nodded to him gently. "When was the last time she saw Benson's grandson?" I asked and she sighed gently. "Also 15 years, Anthony graduates next summer, but if necessary if something happens during the trip you can extend it. Before going back, a couple weeks prior to the second semester." she said and I nodded as he completed that gently then._

 _"Let me read those." he added and I passed them to him and he read through it and his eyes narrowed as he said it. "Yeah she's right, Rob's my best friend, with the fact she made contact now with us regarding this, what was her supposed plan. Just to prevent a lawsuit, if we have a repeat performance with the fact she's my daughter now, with her parents gone?" he asked and in answer to that a red snooker ball rolled into the room._


	7. 6) Heart To Heart Talks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different one. Then she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to get reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like. And if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first full day and night together, which is when the soulmate activates. And they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day. And before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand. And as there's going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 7: Heart To Heart Talks Part II**

 _"Rob that you?" Rick asked and he jumped once and he nodded in relief as he tapped a message to them and he nodded. "Smart move Becky that's a really good idea, well if Craine's trying to scare the heck out of her. It's not going to work right now, but this is enough of a shock at the moment and it's cruel. She knows that the house belongs to her, but whoever wrote that is in serious trouble." he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"It gets better, but here are the tapes her mother created regaing the fight over the apartment. We have to view them again, tonight, with you getting Benson up here, as your her godparents, legal guardians." I said and they nodded. "Where's the angle being shot from?" she asked and I explain that. "From the bookshelf across into the kitchen there's two doors into it, and directly into the second." I said and they nodded firmly._

 _"That's their house, her father chose that apartment, before he died, but they had the rent paid every six months in advance. so bills and groceries, even entertainment. That gave them the money to enjoy things, but while Jane left to have a party. Ellie stayed with her mother, keeping close to home and her friends were like the group." Mrs. Dudley told me as they both looked at Rob, who was looking at them as he rolled up then._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to make contact with us through the pool table man, but that's a welcoming surprise, I missed you bro. If something else happens, what do you need from me, Beth, Jack and Jared exactly?" he asked and he tapped that out to him. "Her memories are coming back, but with our conversation this morning. It's this keeps up and she's going to remember exactly who we are and were to her at the time."_

 _ **"**_ _Though Jack is going to agree when I say this, but she ends up in the ICU, because those two can't control their fear and anger and we're not going to take it well. Because of the eight of us, she was closest to the trio and me. If that's really my god daughter and I need a confirmation to that tonight. But honey, if something happens on Halloween and she risks a confrontation to save you, you're going to have to run triage."_

 _"Get her on the couch and keep her horizontal, because until we get back, the gate's locked with the fact Todd has the spare here, so you're stuck. And I don't have to hear Rob's voice, let alone Becky's, to know she's going to agree with that. I'm getting Jack up here and you can meet him, but he's going to repeat what I just said now." she said and I nodded as he finished her remark then gently as he looked at me._

 _"Though you plan to go into heart to heart talks with her, my suggestion is doing it in the greenhouse because the room looks like a normal garden. Just without the rain coming down and I've kept it up ever since the last trip up here. Just watch out for the staircase, that thing is so old it's likely going to collapse sooner or later, so be careful." he told me and I nodded as we separated and I went to get some added work done._

 _And I checked on Theo as we went into conversation and things started cooling down._ _After giving it a few hours I went to check on Eleanor and found her standing in front of the fireplace with a thoughtful look on her face and I felt my concern for her get even stronger then as I watched her._ _'Hey, it's okay, just open up to me, honey, w_ _hatever's going on don't hold it in, just open up.' I thought softly to her_ _as I got her attention._

 _And by calling her name gently as I walked into the room._ _"Eleanor, are you alright?" I asked and she looked at me for a minute before she vented. "I know you think I did it, but I didn't." she said and I started to answer her at that. "Look people are always..." I started to say and she stopped me at that. "No I'm not making any of this stuff up and I know you all think I'm crazy_ _and I'm starting to lose it or doing this for attention."_

 _"And I'm not." she said and I knew whatever her anger at her sister was it just got vented into that outburst as I answered her._ _"For what it's worth, I believe you're a very sensitive woman and I believe that others have taken advantage of you in the past." I said and she sighed. "Whatever Luke said to you when he was with me he's right. They've always been like that, at this rate, I have nothing left to go back to."_

 _"Not till I met you." she said and I moved closer to her_ _as I answered her as I took her hand gently. "Too soon to say this that soon, but though you never heard my voice over the phone last week, and Mary brought the files you needed to the house. I knew meeting was going to change both our lives now at the moment as a result. But frankly I couldn't be happier now that I did, just two days in and already I feel like you were it."_

 _"You were who I was waiting for all my life." I told her and she nodded as I told her truth. "Your mother hid a camera behind your figurines, I just saw everything, but I need to hear more right now._ _You can stay with me after that this, but our relationship is growing by the minute, I'm exactly right for you now, but I have to know._ _Was this the other reason you mentioned last night when he asked you about it, at the moment."_

 _"But we have information that your parents friends need to land them in jail in case, just in case we have further information needed and you get hurt here. But were there further problems aside from what you told us last night and this morning." I asked and she nodded as she answered me, as I took her hand as she sighed and told me the truth, before my remark hit her and she quickly said it in shock then at the news._

 _"Mom hid a camera, and you just saw my fight with them?" she repeated and I nodded to her gently. "Yes, and Luke just saw everything as though he was in the room during the argument, but he's furious, as are Theo and me. You got us covering your back, but if this is what you meant when you told Todd this we understand. But is there more to the fight, we didn't see honey?" I asked and she nodded to me as she moved close to me._

 _"Yes, the fight was over the apartment, it didn't matter whether or not I agreed with the apartment being sold or not. They were doing it either way once the probate closed on the will, but getting in touch with Mary. That was the game changer, at this rate I don't doubt they waited till I grabbed everything that mother left me. And came up here, before they pulled the deed and gave it to the manager so he could sign the deed to it."_

 _"Altogether, they're a couple of gold and grave diggers, I never treated people like this and she's too much like his family than my mother and me. And to be perfectly honest, I've reached not wanting to go back or just getting a room-mate to live with and keeping them out of my life now." she said and I nodded as I went to the next question. "Theo hears that, she would agree to that immediately, as with us here, she's your best friend."_

 _"But now that we know why, I think it would be she buys out the contract on the apartment and becomes your room mate, or she has you move in with her. But either way, we just solved that problem, by you meeting us now at the moment. Regarding that right now, but we understand at the moment in that, honey._ _There's more to it than what you told us last night right?" I asked and she nodded sighing as she explained it to me._

 _"Yes, and that's the part you're not going to like either, but I just figured it out now, that wasn't you banging on the walls last night. You edged the truth, because you didn't want to say it in front of them, but you did hear what the amount of noise was last night. And while you're checking out the house yourself, the next attack after Mary. And the wine bottle hits, as whatever happened last night has you unable to move your wrist much."_

 _"Because I saw the bruises across your wrist this morning, what happened last night, if you covered your wrist this morning and tonight like this?" she asked and I sighed as I explained that to her, not surprised she caught that right now, but they didn't. "I was exploring the house and ran into Luke last night, before the noise from the rotating room. But it got my attention, I lost my balance and hit my arm against the spire as a result."_

 _"But the noise you heard I was downstairs and then retraced my way back up there, before the noise got my attention and I went to investigate." I said and she nodded. "Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought, the fireplace you're with Theo. While the painting this afternoon, you were standing next to me, and if you had come to do that. I'd see or hear you up there, so that's not you, not you,_ _but it's out of arm's reach for any of us."_

 _"I'm alone for barely more then five minutes like I said, so if it's not us and it's not you._ _Then who is it, simple question, but it's a simple thing now, you never would hurt us, especially not me, I'm your future wife. Of us, I know you better then you know yourself now." she said and I pressed my forehead to hers then. "Like I know you better then you know yourself, especially when on automatic pilot at the moment honey, as such."_

 _"You know how I see you, but we're in a haunted house, best to put your training to use." I told her and she nodded to me. "I'm everything to you, I don't care about the truth regarding this, if I was completely active I'd choose the very same time. And place for this, but our assailent just tried to send a sick message to us and frankly. That's not enough to scare me out of my own house right now." she said and I nodded softly to her._

 _"Like I said over the phone and last night, first the intrusions are playful then switch to cruel practical jokes, start getting dangerous and then turn homicidal. So far we had two of the four year, he's trying to scare us by injuries and cruel practical jokes right now. Whoever it might be, but the kids now, they're getting playful so I can look up their names and start on this mystery in the 'sounds of children' remark of the rumors."_

 _"I was waiting for us to be alone, before I told you this, Dave, but remember when I said that they pulled another prank by leaving the window open this morning?" she asked and I nodded. "Well one of the girls managed to morph into the pillow and told me to look up their names last night. The story just took another turn, but if I can learn who they are thet helps, if they're possessing things here, that's one thing, but the investigation."_

 _"It just started here, but that explains the noises, the wine bottle, the fireplace, the painting, the pot and Mary getting hurt, Craine, if he's haunting the house. Is trying to scare me out of here so I don't put him back in the doors for whatever reason." she said and I nodded. "I believe you honey, aside from the last piece, the rest of it was out of arm's reach, but that's going too far in my eyes." I said firmly at that news then gently._

 _"Tell me about it, whoever it is that's doing that, if Craine himself is haunting the house, he's trying to scare me out of here by cruel practical jokes. But not working and aside from Mary, we had only one injury here and repeated parlor tricks the last 24 hours. But if mom is filming this entire trip, then that maybe why she was up at the hospital. To get enough evidence to prove this is a possible murder/suicide rap, so with that in mind."_

 _"You got that tape deck?" she asked and I nodded as I grabbed the camera and brought it back into the room and set it up so she could watch it herself. Turning it on, I saw the three of us gathering around the camera, to watch this as we were listening to them argue over it. "We didn't bring the equipment for a parapsychology study, though if mom ransacked the office when she did this in the way you did." she said and I nodded to that._

 _ **"The camera must be hidden in the bookcase right now because we got a clear view of the entire fight this way."** Luke said in realization and a message wrote itself out._ **_"We did, and Luke here's the rest of it, but this was so you can see this from her point of view. Before and after the fight, David, but that's in added tapes, so this one marks the fight, the next is when she found my necklace now."_**

 _ **"The phone call, and Andy simulated your voice to get her out of town, as she saw what the prize really was now. If they did this and finally here, finding my notes on haunted housing, and sleep deprivation. You have everything you need to have him sued right now, if they try kill to her by using my car to do it."** Theo read out to us and we nodded as I smiled dangerously at that remark in relief._

 _"I was right, she was at the hospital, just to gather equipment to create enough evidence in case the Websters try to frame me for attempted suicide. And you for attempted murder if the scares from here go in the direction I said last night. But anyone doesn't get enough rest the victim is going to have their system crash if they're up all night." she said and I nodded as I thought it over in why this was a different version to what I saw._

 _"What the hell, this is not the one I viewed earlier?" I said and she covered her eyes as she explained that to me. "Like the Neverending Story, you're watching me in this argument with her and Lou, and not realizing it. That mom had a secondary camera watching you from the bookshelf right now. You view this in the library, if we were starting your experimental model?" she asked and I nodded to her as I watched it._

 _"Terrific, the kids had a secondary camera pointed directly at us from the piano, and the piano is next to the fireplace, as we were watching this." I said in response, as a box appeared on the table and I opened it to find ten tapes. Each one carrying titles, as I saw one with 'Office conversation' another with the title of 'Conversation with Malcolm' 'First Meetings' 'Dinner conversation' 'In the library' 'The Legend of Hugh Craine'._

 _And 9 others with the labels of 'Conversation with Luke' 'The Trio's conversation' 'First Night Analysis' 'Exploring the House' 'Attack in The Bedroom' 'Kitchen Meeting' 'Gentle Hauntings' 'Conversations and speculations' 'Attack from the Fireplace'. And finally, 'Discovery Of The Painting And Fights' and we nodded. "That's seventeen chapters and we reached the latest, as mom is taping this." she said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"Yep Todd's remark just hit the table, we ever make a movie out of this trip, we can use this, as we take out the added conversations for the movie. And put them into the novelization I'm creating after completing my research. But you know what I'm doing and you don't care about it at the moment. You love this stuff as much as I do, honey, but we ever come back here, you're next in command." I said and she nodded smiling to that._

 _Putting it on pause, she looked at me then. "Alright never mind the evasiveness, our soulmate bonds act as though we've been together for two months to six. But you're a wolf at heart and I'm your imprint, so to you, it's come near me at all. And you're going to beat the crap out of the person that does it right now." she said and I smiled and nodded as I hugged her then and she rested her head against my shoulder at that._

 ** _"That's got to be Jane, she doesn't look anything like Nell."_** _Theo said and I nodded in agreement. "It is, that's Jane, but if she is not my sister at all that helps right now, but I was good at keeping my temper, until a remark what she's about to give me. And honestly, though I never realized mom and dad were taping the entire conversation, it was enough, that they just stabbed themselves in the leg here at the moment."_

 _"So this is me when in debates right now." she said and I nodded to her at the remark._ _"She's like Jo, I got Laurie's personality traits, but you're like me, and neither of us tolerate stunts like that. In Jo's words, 'we'd kill each other, neither of us can keep our temper, all we would do is fight, and hell you can't even propose without fighting. We're both stupidly stubborn', that's her and Lou altogether, they broke up twice."_

 _"Before they got married after he got her pregnant out of wedlock." she said and I hid a chuckle then._ _"That was the funny part of the conversation between them in the movie, but if he never killed her younger sister before, vocally, nothing will cause it ever. But she's Joe, I'm Laurie, so don't stab me in the heart here, but if I was her best friend. I would have killed her by this point, it's no wonder they say opposites attract."_

 _"but you are my soulmate, I was saying your fight with you, as was Theo." I told her and she nodded smiling to me._ _"So this is us when in debates right now." she said and I nodded to her gently smiling._ ** _"Yeah, alright if Winona was what Alicia looks like then she gained, not just her temper, but her complexion, but that's true._** ** _Then Eleanor just gained Fred's personality traits, he can control his temper."_**

 ** _"Unless provoked, and_** ** _I can guess this conversation was the provocation."_** _I said as they nodded as she sat between us. "Yeah it was, despite the fact mom gave me the apartment and I was keeping it and now that one job was over. I had a chance to pay for and get the money from Robert Wilson, mom's attourney. But they were selling the apartment, though mom already took care of it." she said, explaining it to me gently._

 ** _"Now I'm telling you we can't afford to keep you here any longer, you already owe two months worth of back rent."_** _I heard from Jane and I looked at him. **"Didn't you say that you paid 4 months ahead, before you died, Rebecca?"** Theo asked and a message wrote itself out._ ** _"Yes Theo, I did, but that's why she didn't have to pay, it was already paid in advance, all of it."_** _She read out and I nodded to that._

 _ **"It's mine, and you're not taking it away."** I heard from my soulmate and I heard her sister's next remark. _**_"Read the will Neill, it states in plain language, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'."_** _she said and I saw Eleanor grabbing the dishes off the table. **"He is not even real family."** she said and her sister snapped at her at that remark then._

 ** _"Yeah well maybe not, but clearly, Mother thought Lou would much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details then you."_ **_she said and that did it._ ** _"Unpleasant details?, What I have been dealing with for the past 11 years? I cooked, I cleaned, I mopped up her urine, and you call that an unpleasant detail."_** _she screamed at her, hearing that he put it on pause and we nodded firmly._

 _As she put it on pause at the exact same time at that. "She crossed a line by saying that, unpleasent details is a seriously insensitive way here of having to keep it together. In regarding mom's declining health at the moment, but she doesn't understand. And while she left to have a party, I'm left to deal with's mom's health and I know she's dying at the moment." she said and I nodded to the news as I heard my voice answer that._

 ** _"Two years sick, she's been holding it in so long, that's what caused that right now, don't worry baby, it's going to be alright. You can stay with me once we end the trip up here now, but he's never coming near you again."_** _I said, sighing to that remark as he turned it back on as we heard two remarks at once. "Too late, I'm taking you up on that, we're engaged right now." she said and I hid a smile to that._

 ** _"Hey your sister didn't write the will."_** _I heard a male voice say, followed by an added add on from her sister then at that. "That's Lou there, he may look harmless, but don't trust his behavior honey." she told me and I nodded to her. "You pal, ever come near her and I'm going to kill you, you just screwed yourselves over. As that will is a fake you bonehead, her mother's a psychiatrist." I said to him, smirking at him then sternly._

 ** _"We all know what you done, but we're trying to help."_** _she said and I echoed the remark my love said as I said it with her._ ** _"Do not help me."_ **_I said forcefully to that remark in unison with my fiancee._ ** _"Mom, don't worry, I'll take care of this."_** _I told Rebecca and and then I saw a little 8 year old boy knock a figurine off the tv set. Before her sister grabbed it and put it back as she said sternly, but gently to him at that._

 ** _"I see why she hates that kid, he's come close to breaking her stuff more then once."_** _Luke said sternly to that and we both nodded. **"I'd put that kid in a time out, if I was Nell."** Theo added and I nodded as I crossed my arms. "You're right, I wanted to guys, but I would never let my children behave like this." she said in response to their remarks with a bemused smile then as she watched her sister respond to that._

 ** _"Oh Richie, just go sit on the couch."_** _she told him and I heard the man say it then. "Oh lovely, wait till Beth and Rick see this, once they realize you're their god daughter, the Websters are screwed and especially once they see this right now." I said and she nodded firmly. "To them they thought they were helping me, but all they really were doing was leaving me homeless right now, as I have no where to go right now."_

 _"Or I didn't, until you came into my life." she said and I nodded to her._ **" _Anyway once probate closes, we can put this apartment on the market, and we all might be able to make a few bucks."_** _he said and Luke nodded as he grabbed our notes from the night before as he circled the original remark._ ** _"Take advantage of the admission and you just blew every dime you had."_** _Theo said in response to that remark._

 _As her sister finished that._ ** _"Also we know how much you love mom's car so we're giving it to you."_** _she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for all of us._ ** _"You're taking her house and giving her a 20 year old car."_** _she said in disgust as I heard my wife repeat that in shocked disgust._ _ **"You're taking my home and giving me a 20 year old car."** She said in shocked disbelief and I crossed my arms at that remark._

 _As I heard a flippant tone of dismissal in his voice._ ** _"Oh absolutely, we'll deduct the value from the proceeds of the apartment."_** _he said and I heard her say it forcefully as I repeated that. **"Who are you, do you understand that she has no where to go."** I echoed as her voice joined with mine. _**_"Who are you, do you understand that I have no where to go."_** _she said and I watched her sister rest her hand on his shoulder._

 ** _"We've been talking, Lou and I are very busy, and we could use someone to help us wity the cleaning and the cooking, looking after Richie."_** _she said nodding her head to him as I saw him banging on the wall with a four pronged cane._ **_"Eleanor help me, I gotta pee."_ **_he sneered and Luke said it with a growl. "That did it finally for me, there was no way in hell I'm moving in with them, not with that little brat."_

 _"Searching for a nice apartment, meant it would take time or 2) that I had someone to let me stay with them, until I had the money to buy out the deed on my apartment." she told me and I nodded as I heard Luke's growl to the kid._ ** _"Why you little brat, you better stay clear of me or so help me, you're getting the spanking of a lifetime._** ** _I see why she hates her nephew this much."_** _he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _And to that, I couldn't believe what her sister was like with her family and I nodded as the kid's father snapped at him._ **_"Richie not now!"_** _he said as I saw her come to a decision._ ** _"Get out of my home."_ **_she said and he stood up._ ** _"Well suit yourself, we'll let the courts handle it."_** _he said and and I looked at the pink ball._ ** _"Mom, you said your friend was a judge?"_** _I asked her and another message wrote out at that._

 _ **"Yeah it's Peter Walters, Judge Walters, he's the high judge in Concord, the Berkshires, he hears this and he can over rule this, but he activates the probate on the second will. And he's screwed David, but judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, I've also got a friend who's a prosecutor."** Theo read out and we nodded to the news we turned back to the tape as she repeated it in a warning tone. _

**_"Get out of my home."_** _she repeated and her sister quickly pulled her son of to her father, as I heard the final remark then._ ** _"Come live with us Nell, you have no idea how hard it is out there."_ **_she said and Eleanor said it in finality. **"No Jane, you have no idea how hard it was in here, watching your mother fade away. After losing one parent and you're an orphan, so no."** she said coldly and her sister left at that._

 ** _"If Andy wanted us to hate him, or her, he just got his wish, right now, because wait till Todd and Mary see this tape deck right now."_** _Theo said as Luke checked the camera and pulled out a hollowed full size videotape as we saw it and then looked at the miniature ones and I nodded. "Nice touch mom, you got the evidence needed to call it off, but something happens this week, and we can show these tapes to your friends."_

 _"I was talking to Rick and Beth this morning, but they need the final confirmation now, Rick is getting Benson up here before they call it and head home." she said and a gentle mesage wrote itself out at that to her._ ** _"I know baby, and your father made contact with the duo just after Dave and the duo found the camera and the tape deck."_** _she read out and I nodded as she looked at me smiling as she answered her then._

 _"You want me to show this to Uncle Jack and the Dudleys tonight, before they leave just to confirm things. If you left the insurance money to pay damages and medical bills for Dave and me?" she asked and I heard a gentle but firm tone in the next one. **"Yeah sweetheart I do, but just a reminder, they lose it out of fear and either you. Or your friends, or both of you, get hurt and volunteer status gets cancelled."**_

 _ **"And it's ten times what the volunteer status is to cancel a lawsuit, as you told them repeatedly what this was. And they're spooked to the point of going into self destruction here, but 5% of it is to tell your life story to the entire planet. That you're the grand daughter of the original owner of Hill House. Just choose your look alikes and alter the last 10 minutes."** she read out and we nodded to that._

 _"We're turning this into a cross between, if this keeps up and he goes from cruel practical jokes and directly to homicidal next. That we're showing the results of what the car accident in the fact of the damn gate could result in. And the reason for how ended up working from home ever since, but whatever this is, it's going in the line you taught me here." she said and I nodded to that remark as we exchanged looks at her remark then._

 _Thinking it over as I thought over that and then it hit me. "Alternate ending in the movie that gets added to the book, and it's in memory of your mother. Caroline, Andy and his friends, so she's helping us create the movie by adding on to the storyline. Rebecca gave her life to free the last group and we got the next, but why would that be needed. Now, is the question here, and with it, why is your grandmother sending us messages now."_

 _"The movie gets the alternate ending as you survived what is coming and with you, Luke, if this keeps up, but who is Craine for real. Why are the kids always hanging around us, what are the secrets buried in the walls of this house and most importantly. What's the meaning of that message on the painting if this house belongs to Fred exactly. And as this continues now, but I got the money that can take care of the surgery if you get hit."_

 _"And damages, medical bills, I can get you a new car as that one was destroyed here and so on." I said and she nodded as I heard a gentle tune coming from somewhere and we exchanged looks, before she smiled. "That's what I was singing to myself, as I was coming up here, just adding it to when I found my necklace that definitely helps." she said and looked down to see Andy and Sarah sitting there in front of us at that softly._

 _And then smiled as she looked at Sarah gently. "I get the idea you two and Sarah, are you a pianist, or a musician by any chance." she said and she jumped once to answer her. "You got the tune right, that's what I was humming to myself on my way up here yesterday, but I got to know, why choose the second the six of us were together. To reveal yourselves exactly to us?" she asked and a gentle mesage wrote itself out._

 ** _"The guys, Jenny, Kathy, Sarah and I needed you to understand now in why we came out, but 4 boys, 3 girls, you're junior psychiatrist, Dave is a full. And Father is like the dream stalker on the movie, but if you were 10 years younger. And you just got out of training, who do you have baby?"_** _I read out as a green star appeared next to the message and I covered my eyes at that as I read it out firmly._

 _"She's just like Langenkamp when she played the girl, and Benson, and the Dudleys, Walters?" I asked and the tone went firm as he explained it then._ ** _"Jack is the one cop, David, the Dudleys are like her parents once they get the truth. But if you altered the storyline slightly, Louis is the dead beat dad. That every psychiatrist that treated her, before your double came into the picture, claimed it to be."_**

 _ **"She did it because of her father, long story short here, Sarah, Robby, Billy and I are taking it slow for the next few days, regarding your search. But once your ability goes to full power you have to really take it slow, Eleanor. Just trust me, the deeper you dig and the more traumatizing it's going to get. So just take it slow and easy now, okay baby."** he said and she nodded as she looked at me._

 _"Issues in my family are difficult to contend with at times, but the secrets are buried in the walls now at the moment. But if Uncle Jack is anything like Saxon, and I'm just repeating Depp's remark here. But we have reason to believe there is something really strange going on inside this house, or town." she said and I heard a bemused tone come into an adult voice as Rob rolled in at that remark as he answered her at that statement._

 _ **"I got no argument with that baby, but again you need to take it slow, but you remember what I was like when you were Thompson's age, on the movie. And I was trying to figure out why my friends on the force found you shacking up. And with three other teenagers in the middle of the night and especially. If one of them was a minor delinquent like the kid who was framed for murder here."**_

 _ **"You're stil reactivating and this leads in the direction it's going in, your friends keep this up and someone's going to get hurt. So take it slow until you can see our souls, and Jack is going to say the same thing here at the moment. Rick and Beth were relieved to see me and your mother, but time changes things. And they're starting to remember now."** he said and we nodded as she said it at that._

 _"Where the heck have you been, since we found that on the painting?"_ _she asked and he sighed as he explained it. **"Your mother and I just told Beth and Rick the truth, and Rick is getting Jack up here in a couple hours. But Rick said be careful for now, and they're sticking around at the moment Though with the way this going, you're going to have to do this a second time."** he said and we both nodded gently._

 _"I take it if you were around right now, you'd kill Lou for touching me at all like that when, like mom, you were connected to Rick, through Uncle Jared right, dad?" she asked and the tone firmed up as he answered her._ ** _"You're right, I would, but as the family executor, once I get Peter involved and he's screwed, but your uncle is a judge. And judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, as such right now."_**

 ** _"Just keep this as your little secret, until the duration us up right now guys, you two and Theodora, Luke, Todd and Mary. Even Malcolm knows that your mother and I are hanging around and the sextet got used to us being like this. They can't see us, but they can still talk to us like this, though you can see us. As we reveal we heard the entire conversation to the Websters as a result."_**

 ** _"And that resulted in cutting them out of the will as a result, the amount in this house is more then millions, bilions or even trillions you two. You're standing on an incalcuble amount in here in gold, silver, jewels and so on. But the prize is the house, the family fortune and you knew my family. Honey, I was descended from a british lord almost as rich as Craine himself back then, as a result."_**

 _ **"Though we kept to mid middle class, your mother and I bought the apartment and paid six months ahead on the rent which explains the books. And the other things we got for you, but of you, you turned into what we wanted at the time. But you were the one we doted upon and quite honestly, we couldn't have picked a better match for you, baby."** he said and I hid a smile at his remark then._

 _"As, with the fact the Dudleys called the chief up here tonight before they went home that helps right now. As they know, that I'm their god daughter as a result, but this is enough to over rule things, I got the notes saying it's a fake." she said and I nodded to that._ ** _"I take this to Malcolm and he sees this in our security camera room, Malcolm was her mother's boss."_** _I said and they nodded to the news gently at that._

 ** _"Yes that's what the added tape was for, so you can show these to Malcolm, but camera and your back up camera. Well they were meant so you can show these to my friends and I understand why you would say that son. Luke, but to repeat that remark Jane gave in reverse now, but clearly, I thought you, David. But you would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details."_**

 ** _"And these truths, then Louis would be, you understand my daughter and to me he's not even real family, however you're real family to me. And my favorite son in law, but_** ** _if I was still alive what would you do, do if I got diagnosed?"_** _she asked and I smiled._ _"I'd offer to let you live with us and we'd take care of you until the end mom." I echoed and another one wrote out, the tone doting and proud as she said it._

 ** _"And that is why you're my favorite son David, kind, courageous, caring, true, you're everything I want for her. You understand the admissions in the will, but they don't and they're chewing up her side of the Inheritence faster than they can blink right now. Just wait till the results come back from my banker, and Jack and my lawyer are telling you the legal details, before this goes to court."_**

 _ **"The idiot boy is a chronic drunk and is as sadistic as you can get in the courtroom and its going to be my pleasure to bring him down. And off the mountain and high horse once you and my daughter reveal the truth of the first will to him and Jane."** I read out and she smiled at that information. _**_"So you're the legal executor, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him."_**

 _ **"That the shift in rights** **and parental approved marital heir happens to be you."**_ _he said smiling and she grinned sternly. "I'm the rightful heir and you're the family executor of the assets, the paper she has is the fake. I got the real one and the added post notes that say it is a fake, well this is simple enough. I can take it to the Dudleys as they pull Benson and Walters into it now." she said and I nodded smiling to that remark._

 _ **"Well if I'm the chosen marital heir, I don't have to worry now, because our relationship is already forming here and if this is the start of our lives together, I'm being who she needs me to be now. She said the necklace belonged to her mother, but it looks like it's 130 years old."** I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that as he checked the first three tapes then and grabbed the next one._

 ** _"Alright lets check the rest of this."_ **_Theo said to me and I nodded as, not noticing there was a secondary camera hidden in the picture frame, or the hole in there, I quickly realized it. "I didn't notice that mom, or dad, had drilled a hole into the wall, but that's where the frigerator, or rather the freezer was standing. Against that wall with the fridge, against the other next to the one leading outside." she said as I heard my voice say it._

 _ **"Someone drilled and cut a hole into the wall of the kichen wall there, it's got a perfect angle to look into Rebecca's bedroom."** I said and they nodded as I watched her walk into her mother's room then as I saw the medical equipment around the room now. "My bedroom was across the hall from her's so whenever she needed me for something she had her cane." she told me and I nodded as she watched Luke gently._

 _"I had the room arranged carefully, but the side that had the tray was the one she slept on, since she died, I left the door open and sheet hanging there since. As for the equipment, I left everything she had lying around the apartment where she left it. This was an issue, though I wanted to do this, it was still on the automatic response." Eleanor said and I nodded as she watched herself look into the room as her eyes saddened._

 _And as she walked into the room and looked at the cane. "Everything Malcolm and Rick leant me to take care of her was sitting next to that wall by the side table. So I just remade the bed and left the cane on it then, up until then, I never noticed the necklace till I saw it hanging there." she explained and I nodded as I heard the duo say it then._ ** _"She said that Keough leant her the equipment to take care of her there."_**

 ** _"But the other cane is by the tv set, this one was on the bed, the box for spent needles, the tv tray, and the bed pan. There's the heart monitor, if their family was well off, then Rebecca paid everything in full at the time."_** _Theo said and I nodded in agreement._ **_"She mentioned a banging of the cane against the wall, but what type I don't know."_ **I said and then got the answer to that as Luke said it then.

 _ **"That must be the cane she mentioned, brass handle, and there's a walker next to it."** Luke said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts as I saw the grief come into her eyes, before I saw the necklace. And she picked it up, before seeing the inscription on the wall and nodded. **"A place for everything, and everything in it's place, I like that, being scientists and psychiatrists we had a filing system here."**_

 _ **"That must be why she kept a miniature dewey decimal system and why our rooms were set up like this."** I said and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah that was it exactly at the moment here, mom taught me this and if I ever got married. Then it went to my children next after that, in all honestly this was the way my parents were. Along with the necklace, if our first child is a girl, but as scientists that was a key point."_

 _"That was mom's way of thinking, we had a place for everything and everything had it's place in our apartment, the way I had her room arranged. And the movies posters and everything else, beyond organized as a result so as a result this worked quite well. Then again Lou never appreciated it at the time, mom and I did the bills together. But we did food arrangments and other things, so it helped, but she left me her necklace."_

 _"Before she passed, as she got me ready to start my future, but I meant it, I was in between jobs at the time. And my next one was the latest phone call here, as I got started on my research finally now." she said and I nodded to her gently at the news then._ _ **"No joke, if this was why she vented that to us last night, she's still in mourning right now at the moment here, she needs us now at the moment."**_

 _ **"Alright last tape now."** Theo said and I activated it as I saw her put the necklace on then, before the phone went off. And she picked it up. **"Hello."** she said, before her eyes narrowed in shock. _**_"Yeah this is Eleanor..., where?"_** _she asked and grabbed up the paper and opened it as I saw my ad and I nodded in shock. "I never called you honey, someone impersonated my voice to get you to check the paper that day."_

 _"Though if they did, it was so you could get to work on your own experiment, as you joined forces with me." I told her and she nodded. "Then again, I think this was to get me out of town for a couple weeks as they took advantage of the admissions. When in the will, as it gets all over the state that current Heiress, Rebecca March-Craine Vance. Will was recently probated and Hill House legends get revealed to the new heiress."_

 _"As the truths in the walls get revealed to the heiress, her fiancé Dr. David James Marrow and their friends." she said as we heard it._ _ **"That wasn't me that called her that day, the first time I spoke to her was here at the house yesterday.**_ ** _So I'd say someone impersonated me to get her out of town, just to prevent another injury if he's that abusive when he's drunk."_** _I said and they nodded to me at the news._

 ** _"Research subjects, $900 a week..."_** _she said softly, her tone going hopeful. "It's about then, that my idea to give me another month in the apartment. As a result, so I was doing this to save my partment, but at the time. Just, so I could find a new one now came to the fore." she said and I nodded as I heard my voice say it._ ** _"Mom how much was the rent exactly?"_** _I asked and she explained it to me, before she could though._

 _Eleanor turned to me to explain this with a bemused smile on her face at that. "I feel like we're doing a repeater of Beetlejuice here at the moment, repeated hauntings and the ghosts are possesing things just to scare us out of the house here. But so far it's not working, but this guy's a lunatic." she said and I chuckled and nodded_ _. "Trust me I understand why, but that's why I'm not leaving you alone anymore at the moment."_

 _"Whoever our mysterious adult ghost is, he's likely across between Beetlejuice and Fred Krueger, though that's true and he attacks everytime we leave you alone. Well then enough of the separating already, he's not getting a second chance to try it now at the moment." I said and she nodded as Rebecca answered my question._ ** _"The apartment was owned by me, but $500 a month, and utilities came to another $300."_**

 ** _"So to her, that's why she was doing this, not just a desire to be a volunteer,_** ** _but so she could keep our apartment by being a volunteer now._** ** _But you just hit the nail on the head son, Rob impersonated you_** ** _to get her out of the house._** ** _As we set the trap and they walked right into it, we're waiting for him to make that mistake, but probate ends on All Saints Day."_ **Theo read out and we nodded to that.

 _Watching the tape, I watched her think it over._ ** _"Where's this house exactly?"_** _she asked and I heard a voice answer her._ **_"It's in Concord and the Berkshires."_ **_he said and she nodded as she said it then and smiled._ ** _"What's the thesis exactly, because if you're choosing this, I did my own research paper in college. And my own disrotation focused on fear and performance and sleep deprivation."_**

 _ **"So I'd gladly volunteer for this, when's the meet and greet?"** she asked and the voice explained that as I smiled at her eagerness to get involved. **"In ten days, we are meeting at the house."** he said and she nodded. **"Alright, what's your assistant's name exactly?"** she asked and he explained that to her. **"Mary Lambretta, and our office number is (617) 523-4255."** he said and she nodded as she said it then._

 ** _"Alright thank you and see you soon, Doctor."_ **she said and hung up as she went back into her mother's room, and pulled something out as I saw the title of the folder. Seeing the name on it, she smiled. **_"Experiment, second chance to put my own model to use finally, mom if this was your idea, I owe you big right now. But those two, if this was a test, are getting their's once I speak to Malcolm."_**

 ** _"Though how Malcolm is going to take this is anyone's guess or who his subordinate is now, though if said subordinate is the man who just called me. Then all the better right now, there's more then meets the eye, but that will has words that were stopped being used by the mid 30's. So if this was a test, I'm going to pass it for you, but time to start over, I need to save the apartment."_**

 ** _"Our home, and I won't fail you mom, I promise."_** _she said and we ended it at that. "For the moment, I'm looking at this becoming like a starter, first scares of the **Goosebumps** genre category and they start getting more destructive. As time goes on and until they hit **A Nightmare on Elm Street** though that's true. And we got a serious problem, but think about it, you're a full psychiatrist, I'm intern with experience."_

 _"In the paranormal and pattern nightmares, we got a bunch of kids haunting the house, my parents are contacting you, through me and so on. You see what I'm saying here right now?" she asked and I nodded firmly. "Yeah and you're trying to get to bottom of this, I'm the only who can help you out with this. But it's just making sure we survive the night, us and the duo, once it really gets started." I said and she took my hand at that._

 _"So far the last 24 hours have shifted from playful intrusions to turning into cruel practical jokes, and as we all know, practical jokes cause damage and hurt feelings. But our mysterious poltergeist is trying the second just to scare us out of the house. But what happened earlier and last night is still up for debate here right now. Though at the moment it's not working right now, but the meaning of the message, not sure yet."_

 _"Welcome home." she said and I nodded and moved closer to her. "You'll never see it again, Mr. Dudley's taken care of it, come on, there's something I want you to see." I said and she nodded as I lead her to the greenhouse then, looking around I saw her eyes widen as she said it smiling. "Wow, this is beautiful." she said and I chuckled, knowing I got it right in her case, anything I could to make her happy, she was my everything._

 _"Thought you'd like it." I said and then saw a bizarre image of a statue bathing in the fountain and nodded to it. "Well I wonder what happened to him." I added and she turned to look at it and chuckled. "Yeah." she said as we got a better look at the flowers and she nodded. "Oh violets, somebody must have died here." she said and I nodded. 'The records said Renee killed herself, but violets in the green house now.'_

 _'Could she have done it in here?' I thought to myself as she confided in me then gently as she told me the truth. "Since mom got sick, the surgery bypass, I had to set aside my dreams, but all my life I wanted an adventure. And I thought it would never happen to me, adventures were for soldiers, women, for the bull fighters. The phone call opened up a chance to live one and here I am, I have painting sending messages to me."_

 _"Strange noises in the night and all it cost me was five dollars worth of gas, but even better now, it gave me back everything I lost since I dropped out of college now. A life, friends and most importantly a chance at having family finally now. I have it all back now and it won't be long before whatever this mystery is, reveals why I never finished school." she said as she moved to the stairs, hearing that I got the idea now._

 _My new soulmate, wanted a chance to live her life, but this mystery was turning into a siren song now at that remark firmly, as I moved closer to her at that. This was either some sick joke or we had someone, and possibly a maniac. And who was playing dangerous games with her and ones that could put her in the hospital if it continued. ' **David, the chance at getting her training continued, it could get dangerous.'**_

 _ **'If need be, you're going to have to pull the plug, if she gets hit by one too many.'** I heard and hid a nod as I said it to her gently at that. __"Do you really think someone is playing with you Eleanor?" I asked, as I moved to the first step then._ _"Doesn't matter, I can be a victim or I can be a volunteer, I'm going to be a volunteer, yeah." she said as she went further up, before Dudley's remark on it came forward._


	8. 7) Truths And Bonds Revealed

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 8: Truths Come Out And Bonds Reborn**

 _"Hey not too far up, Some areas are slightly rickety." I told her and she nodded as she moved to me. "Afraid of heights, Dave?" she asked and I smiled as she stopped at the step one up from me and I lifted her the rested of the way down as I answered her. "Yes, but to make sure he never hurts you, I would face that fear for you." I said and she nodded as she hugged me and I pressed my forehead to hers in response then._

 _As she answered me, and I could see the pain in her eyes as she answered me. "I don't care what the Websters say, you are my everything, I'm not leaving you. I love you, you are the only thing that matters to me, but you guys are my best friends. I'm not letting go, I'm never letting." she said and I nodded gently to her. "Well he touches you again and he's ending up in jail or I kill him myself." I told her and she nodded to me then._

 _"You don't have to tell me anything I already figured it out honey, because like you I would choose a haunted house and leading into the week. And of Halloween and All Saints Day, what better place to run these tests then in a haunted house. Last night was a classic example to that, the entire time, but you never left my side. Or the room to check, when the cord in the harp snapped you were at the fireplace, the noises."_

 _"You were checking out the house and Luke bumps into you, before you came to investigate, the pot: that wasn't you, the window: you were in bed. The fireplace: I would have heard you and it's the same for the painting. Everything that happened was never you, so if this lunatic can't get to us by scaring us out of the house. He's trying to get us to point fingers at each other." she said and I nodded as that made it clear then._

 _"How many different ways do you got to give that synopsis and theory exactly, we think alike, but for right now, I know you better then you know yourself?" I said and she nodded. "You're_ _a junior parapsychologist, so like I said, anything that can go wrong will go wrong and never turn your backs to these statues, the human sized ones." she said and I looked at the fountain warily as that made up my mind as I answered her._

 _"Issues in training, and I specialize in phobias, was that part of your training?" I asked and she nodded to me. "Yeah and the lunatic is going to try and to get to you by your phobias, so whatever you're afraid of. Get it under control right now, he's acting like Freddy at the moment, and mine is claustrophobia. So any maniac wanting to get to an adult is by targeting our family and friends." she said and I nodded as we ended it then._

 _"Alright come on, we better join the others, you guys need to fix your bonds right now, and Benson's supposed to arrive soon." I said and she nodded as we headed for the sitting room to find them talking them. And I saw an amused look on Mr. Dudley's face at the way she was standing next to me. "Getting closer son?" he asked with a smile gently and I nodded grinning as I answered him as I answered him then gently at that._

 _'Yeah it just snapped into place now, our bond of connection has been turned into a soulmate connection now with that heart to heart talk. I'm what she was looking for in chosen soulmates, though Rebecca and Rob. They already picked me in advance at the moment." I said and he nodded with a bemused look. "Lovely timing son, alright if I didn't know any better I'd say this situation was rigged to bring you together."_

 _"And she fell in love with you." He said and I chuckled gently at that as I answered him. "It was rigged, everything Jane has been taunting her with ever since the heart attack Rebecca fixed, and two out of three are here at the house, Rebecca got her the money to finish school and Malcolm had her office ready and waiting for her once she starts work at the hospital." I told him and he nodded with a gentle smile at the news._

 _"Whatever you told her she knows already and doesn't care about the false pretenses right?" he asked and I nodded. "No she doesn't mind and is doing added investigating for this. But I'm monitoring things." I said and he nodded as he said the next remark aloud as he looked at the four of us smiling. "We're leaving in an two house than the place is yours for the night, you four." he said and we nodded as I heard the trio talking._

 _As I walked over to him. "What was the family descension starting from here, because for some reason she thinks you might know that?" I asked him softly and I heard his wife answer that. "Fred's the start of her bloodline, but his mother was Craine's second wife." she said and I nodded. "So is there a reason Rob's worried about her digging further into that truth, before she's ready?" I asked and he nodded with a worried look at that._

 _'"Yes, the portions Tom gave you regarding Hugh Craine were the shades of Grey, but the darkside version of the legends where he's concerned are about to rear their ugly head, she's not ready to know yet, not this soon and not when her mother never got the chance to tell her-herself. As Tom said, Renee didn't just die, she killed herself, but it's because he's a sadistic schizophrenic that lost his mind at the time."_

 _"Craine wanted children, but Renee was infertile, and he started kidnapping children from the people working at the textile mills and the truth lies buried from there. That's where the legends shifted directions, Andy is his son, but learning it. In how he died and why Alicia and Frederick left is the thing. And that's really going to scare her, and as to why that is, it's because this is turning into the Springwood Slasher legends from here."_

 _"And said legends, where a family member are concerned are going between the stories of being the daughter of a very famous Jedi and a town local. But if this turned into our version of A Nightmare On Elm street, she's going to be getting the worst portion from Becky." he said gently. 'Craine's second wife, just why is everyone so scared of this recluse, what's the big secret about him?' I thought as she looked at me gently then._

 _Before I could ask, a new voice joined in the conversation as a man their age dressed in a police uniform walked into the room. "To answer the unspoken question here about that Dr. Marrow, Craine turned into a schizophrenic and a madman by the time his youngest son was five and everything you told them barely scratches the surface. He's the pitch black sheep in the family, but the bloodline is pretty obscured now here."_

 _"And to the point now, that her family was quite a bit like the March family in Little Women, but honestly they were good people with a dark and dangerous secret buried. But frankly until's reached the level of seeing their souls she's not ready to know that information right now." I heard as there was a follow up remark then from a different voice at that, the tone I heard in Jefferson when he dragged in my patients at work_

 _"So she's nothing like him, but like Frederick himself now son." he said and the duo smiled. "Doctor Marrow, this is Chief Jack Benson and Judge Peter Walters, Jack, Peter I'd like you to meet Dr. David Marrow. And his group for this, Luke Sanderson, Theodora Willis and Eleanor Vance." he said and we nodded gently with a smile. "Nice to meet you guys." Theo said and Luke nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently at that._

 _"Yeah it's good to see you guys again." Eleanor said smiling as she walked forward and Walters smiled and gave her a hug and she hugged him tightly at that. "God you grown baby, how you are you holding up right now?" he asked and she sighed. "With the trio I'm alright, but I'm still on the automatic response where mom was concerned. Uncle Peter the added reason they sent for you was to get the added information."_

 _"I just cracked the real will the one that Jane has is the fake, but if mom told you about Lou, I need you right now, you, Uncle Jack and Uncle Jared." she said and they nodded as Jack hugged her. "Don't worry, that kid is dead." Jack said and I took over at that as I answered the introduction._ _"Just David now guys, but the duo wanted you involved there was something we had to show you that makes it clear now in our conversation."_

 _"This afternoon, but like I said, Rebecca taped the entire conversation." I told them and the trio nodded, as a box full of tapes and a camera appeared and Jack nodded. "Becky I know that's you and thanks for the added help at the moment, though Jared hears this. And he's going to kill the little schmuck for even touching her like that." he said and a message appeared in response to that as Beth read it out to the three of them and me._

 _ **"I know Jack, but trust me, though it's been a few years since you saw Eleanor, I decided to help her along in getting everything. That Jane keeps throwing at her, squared away, but everything just came back to haunt them. But the test was rigged and he's intending on selling the apartment after probate closes. You know the rules of the test just as easily as I do guys, as such now."**_

 _ **"That rule was underlined in the test, so with that, and that's what all the tapes were for, I taped the fight for you so you can see it. But they intend to take advantage of the admission of the will and sell the apartment. And that's a whether she agrees with that or not too, so he goes through with that. And he just shot himslf in the foot, because she's got the money sitting with Robert."**_

 _ **"She already figured it out, before checking the bills after Mary, Malcolm and Dave, they contacted her from the office at work. And decided to get involved in the experiment, but I know and knew, if she was completely active. And she would choose this time of the year and the site of where it was done. That it was going to be a haunted house, so not realizing he chose the house here."**_

 _ **"Two plans came together as one and here we stand now at the moment, but that's why I needed you involved, as this was an attempted murder. Louis is so greedy, he's willing to kill the sole heir, just to get my insurance. But what he doesn't realize is that the prize is the house and the entire family fortune."** she read out and he started laughing at that as he answered that remark smiling gently._

 _"Well that works right now Becky, you were good at seeing the unstableness in the character, but the amount in the family account is enough any sane man. They would lose their minds over that total at the moment, but the lions share. That amount goes to Ellie and Dana right now." Walters said as he started laughing at the remark. "Amy's furious enough when I told her I was coming up to see you guys, but that now."_

 _"Lovely, that's a perfect nail in the coffin Becky, but any man would lose his mind from that amount. Yeah, alright so we got all the evidence needed for this, but let me guess now. But you, Becky, decided to tape the entire trip, getting enough evidence that this was an attempted murder. But an attempted murder/suicide job if that car is rigged to kill on impact with the fence, and that fence is made of iron and that car is 20 years old."_

 _"Well kid, that's not going to work, if she ends up in the hospital." he said and I nodded to that remark. "Too late, you're going to kill him anyway, but Malcolm, Dana, Eleanor and I been speculating that Lou did what De Lancie did on that Kirk Cameron movie. And poisoned mom's evening tea when they were at the house that night." I told him and he nodded sternly. "He's going to jail anyway." Walters said and Benson nodded to that._

 _"Chief how many members were part of mom's inner circle exactly?" she asked out loud and he turned to her and then smiled as he moved to her smiling._ _"Ellie, baby, is that really you?" he asked and she nodded. "If you're really who I think than yes, but we just need her to confirm that, but at the moment what she is true. And aside from dad, I don't know know what she's been possessing aside from books and the salt shaker."_

 _"But if she's hanging around, I'd have to have her confirm that, Chief the reason mom got you involved was because, aside from possibly being your god daughter. With you being a cop and chief of police is because of Lou, those two right now. They are crossing lines not meant to be crossed, but I just unloaded all of it to him right now. But that's why I need you, if anything, he's like the dead beat dad, in the nightmare films."_

 _"The one that Arquette's father played, after he took off on her and then she grows closer to her psychiatrist as a result._ _Aside from what Rick Jefferson is going to tell you later, the rest is going to make you three want to have his head on a platter. But I've already translated the meaning of the will and the games are over. I'm letting them dig themselves into the hole they created." she told him and he nodded with a furious look._

 _"You're the sole heir and he gave you a car that is twenty years old, alright if anything happens Halloween night, kill the damn car if you have to. But you're not getting behind the wheel of it,_ _Son, if he scares you into trying to break down the fence. But that's your only chance to save her, by destroying the car, before she does what Becky did. Before you ask, just trust me it's takes time for the ability to go back to full power again."_

 _"But all in all, I'm not losing my daughter, because she got the truth, before Becky could tell her." he told me as she got off the couch and stood next to me, while leaning into my side and he, Walters and Mr. Dudley all smiled at that. "The connection snapped into place this morning, but the frequent jolts caused her to switch from my title to my name." I said and they nodded with a bemused smile as he answered me at that gently._

 _"I take it the attack this afternoon resulted in you getting territorial with her, I can understand that, and you were who we would have chosen for her anyway." he said and I nodded as I answered him, smiling firmly as she leaned her head into my shoulder. "So though my in-laws are gone, you guys are filling in that spot for her and me now. Alright that helps now, but I really got to know now Chief, your honor, and you two Rick, Beth."_

 _"So if she told us the reason why she wanted you and Dr. Jefferson, as well as the rest of your circle involved and why exactly, what's the response going to be." I told him and he nodded as he answered me, his tone hardening as he said it. "If I just had my baby return to me, tonight, I'd want to see those reports Jared's cousin had. In regarding how many times this brat got arrested and her medical reports and hear it from her."_

 _"Becky married Robert Vance thirty 6 years ago, he's a friend of mine, but if she's using her other names for the job and goes by March with us._ _I'd have to find out what she learned in case of a repeat performance of what caused her attack to begin with if she starts dealing with the same thing. Though learning the truth on her own, before we tell her,_ _if she's really who I think, it's going to result in the same reaction now."_

 _"That Skywalker gave_ _in 'The Empire Strikes Back'. including sacrificing herself to save you._ _Though if this was the brother-in-law's intention and the guys and I are killing him for that ourselves, and I'm investigating what the reason is here. And because this is tantamount to attempted murder, if they used that theory. It's because she nearly killed herself because of paternal abandonment_ _and I'm turning it into an attempted murder."_

 _"And he's getting investigated if we find anything on Becky too." he told me softly at that remark._ _"Chief, how well did you know my mother exactly, if she went by that name here in town, because she brought me up here ten times for month long visit, just before my father was killed in that explosion when I was a kid and I started college two years later?" she asked and he looked at her with a gentle look as his eyes looked her over._

 _And then narrowed in concentration. "Why do you ask honey?" he asked her gently and she sighed as she explained that to him as she leaned against me at that._ _"Your faces faded by the time I was eighteen and started college Chief. And there's a bit of information in the records, that you're not going to like. if you're really Mom's best friends as well. Especially if Jefferson, Walker or Jackson are living here in town as well."_

 _"But the reason I'm asking this is because I just remember two of the eight here,_ _their official names would help in breaking down that door blocking out my memories of you guys and your families, if your mom's inner circle." she said and Mr. Dudley quickly answered that question, as he immediatdly got the point then._ _"Our head of the hospital doctors is Jared Jefferson, he's the one who treated Becky for that surgery."_

 _"As for the duo, Adam is the surgeon who did that bypass, his name is Adam Jackson and David Walker is an orderly who is a friend of ours, honey. Peter Hawthorne is Judge Peter Hawthorne and Tom Redford is Mayor Tom Redford. But we're Becky's best friends and inner circle honey." he said and Mrs. Dudley finished his sentence._ _"Added side trips aside if this starts jogging your memory now and you're out here for a week."_

 _" And before this ends we can talk things over, but if this results in a full scale fiasco that's all I need to know. In judging in where the next tree limb down in the Craine family tree ended this time, though if it did and I need to know. Now, in the real reason you decided to take part in this, because if somethings come up in the newspapers that's enough for us at the moment honey." She said and Benson finished her sentence._

 _"Though I swear, that any foolhardy stunts in the middle of this and you're in big trouble if one of you ends up in the hospital. And it was because you got too irrational to listen to orders here and with that fact in mind Dr. Marrow. But what kind of doctor are you, psychologist or psychiatrist anyway?" he asked and I explained that. "Medical psychiatrist, Chief, I work in the rehab department at Riverside psychiatric hospital."_

 _"So with that in mind, if what you're going to say is what I'm thinking I'm doing it to ensure nobody gets hurt." I told him and he nodded as he dropped his tone into a whisper as we went into a huddle at that as he answered me._ _"Medical psychiatrist, so you've taken basic and advanced medicine in addition to the mind disorders, alright that helps, how much have you've pieced together so far exactly anyway."_

 _"Because if she's my god daughter like I think it means it's just about to start getting out of hand, if the intrusions have sped up they're going all out tomorrow night if this keeps up?" he asked and I sighed. "With her I think she's holding in more anger at the Websters than you'd think right now, and I've just gotten a piece of it._ _But whatever they're constantly taunting and baiting her with is going to cause her to now."_

 _"To shove aside her need for rest_ _and finally drive herself into the ground, physically mentally and emotionally. To solve your case, though if this results in a severe case of shock if she gets hurt during it, I'm pulling the plug on that investigation automatically. Though with our soulmate connection I think I've just taken the role of her future husband now at this rate." I told him and he nodded to that as he answered me gently._

 _"So you'd follow unspoken medical orders even if I, or Jared, never got that phone call if she gets hurt in the middle of this correct?" he asked and I nodded as Rick answered that. "If it takes a repeat performance of Becky for us to know who she really is, it's going to result in her needing emotional therapy if she learns the information her mother never got the chance to tell her." he said and Benson nodded in agreement to that._

 _"You're right about that, hearing this information from us or Becky's ghost is safer and she's not going to dig into the pieces she forgot, but with her emotional state like it is. This could be could be considered a murder/suicide rap, by giving her a car that is on its last legs and waiting for her to learn that bombshell, before she's told it by someone who knows the most about it, like us or Becky herself." he told him and he nodded._

 _"Yeah well I just got commed through her from Rebecca, she said you had something to tell me." I said and he nodded. "Telepathy through a conduit and it activates once together, alright that's another connection here, though if my face starts clearing in her memories. Though there's no need of that, if Becky tells us all at once who we are to her, and we get her message and communique before we leave the house."_

 _"And she tells you why she wants to talk to Rick Jefferson and Tom Williamson in Boston and I'm really going to be pissed at that. As to why exactly, it's because if the little brat did this on purpose, he's a dead man, but situations like this. The stupid fool crossed the people now, when one of the friends of the family. They're a judge and another one is the chief of police." Benson said and I looked at him with a worried look at that remark._

 _"How serious is that truth exactly at the moment, Rob said that it was close to what Hamill learned about Vader in the movie. She said her memories of those stories faded by the time she was twenty, she has no idea where her family is from. Let alone what caused that triple bypass, so how serious is going to ben if she finds out. Before Rebecca can tell her thr truth now in that?" I asked him and he sighed as he answered me._

 _As Mr. Dudley answered that question gently as he looked at her with a concerned paternal look on his face. "Very serious, fact of the matter is that, like her, her face, as a cub, faded in our memories as well. But if it takes a repeat performance to get every piece out the ending results, if she does what Becky did. Then this is enough for us to put it together, but that's what worries me right now in her case, son, in truth."_

 _"And learning that truth from us or Becky's ghost would work better than learning it on her own in her emotional state, if this is what Webster planned and if it is, he's a dead man when I get my hands on that brat, as to why it's enough that just seeing the information and with you guys in the middle of it, this is going to be like Jack said, an emotional suicide turned into a murder/suicide rap, but listen to me."_

 _" David listen to me carefully, this situation can't be taken lightly, ever since the surgery we've had to arrest ten kids. And for trying to break into the house, it's essentially like that nightmare on elm street series. And one kid sees something that traumatizes them and it starts spreading like the flu around here. But that's why I kept the gates locked and chained, as to why, they could be targeted by Craine as well now."_

 _"She understands why we decided on this, because if Becky is her mother, the need for protecting people comes first, before her own health._ _She looks just like Becky and Becky was the only one who could survive that stand off and live to tell about it. And that's why I'm not risking any child getting into this house, because Craine is a homicidal maniac. And one with a penchant_ _and possessive need for children, any kid who tries it."_

 _" Just to break that quarantine in the house_ _could get killed if they break into the house, if he's haunting it, and she knows this. Her knowledge of parapsychology is unsurpassed, but you remember the lunatic cult leader in Poltergeist that was after her?" he asked and I nodded. "Same thing, but worse and it's because what stories Becky probably told her are beginning to come back, but the parts left out are the ones that I'm worried about."_

 _"Every Halloween we always had trouble with our latest teenage arrivals and they never take these stories seriously enough and try to break quarantine and I've had to catch them, before they can try and climb over the wall." he said and Benson finished his sentence with a worried look then. "I've had to arrest twenty skeptic teenagers from trying that the last ten years and with that fact in mind here it's just gotten worse."_

 _"Whatever she learns you've got to end before it reaches the part that landed her mother in the hospital for that surgery. So she finds out why she had to drop out and he's a probable starting point it's going to make an already serious physical. And emotional condition worse, because he knows that she learns everything. It's putting him back in the doors, but physical injuries in the middle of it_ _and that's when the plug gets pulled."_

 _"And it's because with Todd's having the only spare key you're going to have to wait it out._ _With it being a full moon out tomorrow if there's added trouble, and she's doing whatever research she wanted, if she's hurt or gets hurt pull it and let her rest, Rob's going to agree when I say this, but if she pushes too hard it could tear something and I don't care what the duo say,_ _until morning you got to wait it out, as to why."_

 _"The reason is because with no key and it's freezing outside, if she's in shock, she needs to be in bed and kept warm, and horizontal. And till Rick gets back up here, since they usually get in at seven in the morning, but it's close._ _As to that I don't take these injuries lightly and I'm already occupied with with a bunch of teenagers when on duty as well,_

 _"I'm not risking a fatal or near fatal medical emergency out of self preservation here. As to that, if she's who I think I just got my God daughter back finally after fifteen years. Do whatever it takes just make it clear that you've got to wait it out till morning." he said, before I could answer his notepad got removed then and it opened and his pen wrote something out_ _as it was passed by an invisible hand to him and he nodded._

 _"Yeah I get it Rob, I'll explain that." he said, after reading it and looked at me. "Alright so it's not just cop or medical orders being given now, but parental. He says that if she gets hurt in the middle of the investigation pull the plug and get her to rest. As he's not risking her finding it out till Becky tells her, but with Todd having the spare key it doesn't matter what the kid says you're taking orders by us and Rob to wait it out now."_

 _"And till morning here, but the_ _kid looks like he's not likely to follow orders if you tell him the truth, is she who you're bonded to now though" He asked and I nodded as I answered him._ _"Yeah it just snapped into place a bit ago, but whatever the Websters are doing to her emotionally I don't think she's going to give up. And till she solves your case, because you're her first true chance at putting her PH.D's to use finally actually."_

 _"Though if Webster is counting on that and her driving herself into the ground and he's in serious trouble._ _Because the little bastard is ending up dead if I find so much as a cut or bruise on her that wasn't there before," I told him and he nodded to that firmly as he answered me at the news._ _"I don't blame you for saying that at the moment, I was Becky's best friend, if she's still the seven to seventeen year old cub I remember."_

 _"And I find anything on those records if she ends up in the hospital, because one of them caused her to get the truth, before Becky could tell her and I'm going to be pissed. I was her favorite adoptive uncle out of her parental extended family and following me. They were the duo here, and Jared Jefferson and Peter Walters." he said and I answered that._ _"I'll take that catch of ghosts around here, because we ended up with alot here."_

 _"In excess of twelve to thirteen jolts in twenty four hours up here, if this keeps up tomorrow it's the full scale intrusion. And_ _he's trying to get her out of the house and me with her, but for whatever reason, that I don't know. Orders though if something does happen after you leave though?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me._ _"Where's he from exactly anyway?" he asked nodding to Luke, and I sighed as I answered him._

 _"L.A. actually, Theo's from New York and my friends, Eleanor and I are from Boston." I told him and he nodded to that._ _"Great if he grew up a skeptic, seeing a full scale intrusion is going to scare the hell out of them both. But I ran into your friends last night at the hospital after I arrested a drunk and brought him in for treatment. But he's addicted to the ethanol_ _and his wife has tried to get him to quit for five years running_

 _"And he still won't, but your friends filled me in on the previous happenings leading up to her injury." he said and I nodded to that, before Beth checked the clavichord and then looked at me then._ _"Speaking of which, what caused it exactly?" She added and I sighed. "Some maniacal poltergeist tightened up the string on the harp and the chord she did caused it to snap, and she barely missed losing her eyes as a result last night."_

 _"But Eleanor's first aid training kicked in and she went to preventing the blood from getting into her eye, by using a shot glass to filter it._ _But she went to medical decisions and said no one is taking in anymore alcohol after dinner, if we do. After that she went on a fast medical decisiob and it's 3/4's non, to one part is." I said and he nodded. "Rob's a fireman and I'm a cop, she knew what we'd both say to that at the moment."_

 _"Smart move though at the moment, she knows what I'd say to that if I had to arrest a member of your group for being drunk. And when the final scares leading into our version of the ending of **"Poltergeist'** hit __and self preservation is going to come first if that does happen here. And before the safety and health of the one person who understands this stuff better than they do, because said person is the daughter, of a lost fireman."_

 _"And of the most revered town parapsychologist and with that fact in mind for said psychologist our adopted cub._ _So if you lose your temper, don't try anything stupid, because things are going to get out of hand if he chooses tomorrow night or even Halloween to try and scare you guys out of the house, before she puts him back in the doors,_ _if he's haunting the house and she's a blood relation, direct blood relation."_

 _"To his previous jailer." he said gently and I nodded to the orders._ _"As for the doors, if I'm right I think some wizard hexed them to act as a judgement day regarding the souls of the deceased." Eleanor said and he smiled as he answered her._ _"Yes you got it right, in his case, he's facing another duration of eternal sexual harassment. And for the rest of his afterlife in this case, with_ _his being what he became, Fred had the doors created."_

 _"And had a wizard hex them_ _so he could keep his father's soul in permanent purgatory. But that explains why we been judged innocent, they know we're her allies and she's their new keeper." he said and she nodded to him._ _"If the line started with him and ends with me, I'm finishing whatever mom did, if he's the reason I nearly lost her and my dad is gone." she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for the three of us._

 _"Just what secret do the doors have on them exactly, if that message was written into them?" Theo asked him and she explained that. "There was a supposed legend that Rodin had a wizard put a spell on a set of doors that were meant to catch cruel and evil souls. The doors acted as a reverse of what the condemned did when they were alive, so say they were like Jack the Ripper, the demons turned into a homicidal maniacs."_

 _"And it turned into a never ending cycle of dismemberment, for rapists, the demons turned the tables on him and he was subjected to sexual harassment and worse in his after life and so on, but to judge these things the soul. But the research is meant to act as a possible guide for whatever mission my grandfather had, but if the perp was a ghost, when he was doing it and came directly in front of them as a result."_

 _"But when I say in front, I mean they had to stand directly in front of them. The keeper of the doors was the only one who could lead the demons on the door. That keeper was descended from the person that had them created at the time. But mom got the truth, if she was here and checked the doir's and thry responded to her. So the night of All Hallows Eve is the time of changing and I'm Catholic, so same difference."_

 _"The person owning the doors were never named off, but he put a message on those doors,_ _ **'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged',**_ _so that any person who came into range them were judged by God and heaven as a pure soul. Like we did yesterday, and we were judged innocent, as for the children, those souls are waiting to be released once the true owner of the house and the keeper of the doors arrived."_

 _"But **'Ghost'** is the perfect example here for it, they committed murder and the demons took them to hell, Patrick saved his friend and his girlfriend and the results are he went to heaven. But this is the exact same thing and the doors are the judgement of the souls, if they were like Patrick's character alive, they went to heaven, if they turned into Fred Krueger, or the duo that killed him, they ended up in hell or trapped in the door." _

_"The doors act like the weighing of the feather ceremony in the ancient Egyptian culture, if the person was completely pure of heart and never broke the laws their souls could move on to the afterlife without repercussions, but if they didn't their souls got eaten by Ammit, which is where this comes into it, because it's a purgatory now. While the keeper of the doors was a descendant of his bloodline." she said and she went into that._

 _"Yeah okay so why are the kids stuck in the doors exactly, if they're whoever your mother tried to free, before she died exactly?" Luke asked and she sighed. "They're probably the older brothers and sister to Andy's friends and if they are, they're the next ones on the list I have to free. Andy said my necklace was the symbol of their maternal protector and they turned to me to protect them from whoever Craine turned into."_

 _"But going on my research here, only the descendant that had every bit of his son and wife's abilities would be able to control the doors and the demons on it saw that descendant as their equal and lord and when standing in front of them. Would come to life, to do the descendants bidding right as they're getting said soul in front of it. So purgatory, or limbo, which is what the message meant, stand in front of the doors."_

 _"And you're getting judged by heaven and the demons, in the afterlife of where you're ending up._ _If the victim, or victims, were pure of heart than once in death they were judged innocent and free to return to heaven, but if the soul was a total monster, by that I mean men like Krueger, or some of the other homicides they talk about on Tv. Than once he floats in front of it the door comes to life_ _and the demons judge him guilty."_

 _"And to an eternity spent in hell and drag him into it. It's like screwing around with Voodoo._ _They couldn't worship one God and draw the symbols of another and the results if they did are they ended up in their own version of Hell in the afterlife. To spend the rest of his days dealing with being in eternal damnation and whatever he did as the demons do to him whatever he did to his chosen victims when he was still alive."_

 _"For skeptics that theory is beyond ridiculous, because most of them don't take the afterlife seriously enough, anything beyond what we can see like we're seeing now. Then again with the amount of intrusions we've seen so far, it just makes it more clear, but the closer we get to Halloween and the more it changes from a scary story. And directly to real, which is what the Elf in the Santa Clause meant, believing is seeing, for some."_

 _"They see it as a crock: magic, the supernatural and the paranormal they think it's fake, but for those of us who believe this stuff and believe in witches, black cats, haunted houses, poltergeists and so forth. But it adds on to the belief that there really is life after death and such as a near death experience which is as close to that nun movie as you can get. While nuns also take stigmata into consideration and with that fact in mind."_

 _"Though we believe in the act of God, Catholics, once they see it with their own eyes, it changes their perspectives for life and for those of us who study everything that has to do with it, we take it very seriously, but for parapsychologists it makes perfect sense, as to why it's because the house was probably built on a old ancient burial ground or just directly on top of holy ground, like a grave yard or where a church used to be."_

 _"Which is what the first ghost busters movie was based on, their first six months had resulted in them facing off against the Old Testament and they were doing battle against a deity as close to the demon on Children of the Corn as you can get. Which is pretty close to the mark. But in this case, the supernatural results in unexpected jolts as you see things you once thought was a fake and it changes your perspective for life."_

 _"As the cat said evil creatures and monsters can't set foot on hollowed ground, like once they got into the graveyard and was right next to a church, because it's ground touched by heaven and the lord. To the ghouls that's enough of a worry, because the ground is holy ground and blessed by God and the holy ghosts. To quote the remark Ackroyd gave though, the achitect who built and created the doors was a certified genius."_

 _"Or just an authentic wacko, because this stuff is the hard core religious stuff most see as fanaticism, like getting into the Wiccan craft. Or people who screw around with voodoo, as_ _if that's not enough, Concord is one of ten of the oldest settlements. And in New England and like Salem was populated by puritans and for any person. To commit these types of atrocities, whatever Craine did, before he died, or his fellow maniacs."_

 _"So i_ _f that's why Renee died than they'd be judged guilty repeatedly and forced to an eternity of enternal damnation in whatever he did when he was still alive._ _It's more than just simple parlor tricks coming to play as well, it's October, so this month's added side effects are hitting the table next and if he decides to go all out, it means he knows Thurday's his judgement day_ _and he's got the daughter, or grand daughter."_

 _"Of his previous captor arriving and he's screwed now, I find out the reason why and it's going to turn into a full scale fiasco next,_ _if I'm the said heir. Let alone his descendant and keeper and these kids are trying to get my attention at the moment. Though he targets you guys and I'm putting him in those door for good now." she said and they nodded to that as the trio looked at her in amazement at her knowledge of it._

 _"_ _Now you really do sound like Becky honey, looks and attitude, if this means what I think he knows that if you're here, you're the latest limb on the family tree, but I hope that's not what it means right now, because the added secrets_ _if found on your own._ _Before you get the truth by a friend of the family, than it's going to be just as bad as what happened in the original Starwars movies_ _and by that I mean the reaction Skywalker gave."_

 _"And when he found out on his own that Vader was really his father, as a result, but best to learn this by the parent or the adopted parent and friend of your family._ _Though if that happens I'd have to tell you myself if the asshole puts you in the hospital. Since we're the first of the eight that you met in our circle baby, but two cases: one is Kruegers daughter and the other the kid." Benson said with a worried look on his face at this._

 _"Friend of the family, who here was friends of the March Family exactly?" I asked and he explained that to me as they went over it. "Aside from us, it's Jared Jefferson, Tom Redford, Peter Walters, David Walker, Adam Jackson and Jack Benson._ _Or if you want to get more official in Jared, Adam, Tom and Peter's cases, it's Judge Walters. Mayor Redford, Dr. Jefferson, Dr. Jackson, and Chief Benson as you just met him now."_

 _"But the eight of us were friends of Becky and she came to see us every summer, while Robert took care of the girls. Though the only one we got to see repeatedly was Ellie, she came up to see us nearly every month. So though Robert was from here and he, Jack, David, Adam and I were a quintet." he said and I nodded as she answered him at that._ _"Dad was from Concord?"" she said and he answered her at that with a gentle smile._

 _"Yes baby he was from here, and his descension was also from a philanthropist, but he and Becky chose to raise you in the next peg down. And though they influenced your love in reading, you're exactly what they wanted to turn you into now, but your sister turned into exactly what they hoped you wouldn't, and that little bastard if he does anything, is in serious trouble here, and we find anything of evidence on that car later."_

 _"Whichever one it is, than I hope it's the second, because you're the spitting image of your mother, and your father would want us to take his place here right now, with you in the condition you are emotionally. Though if this was a damn set up and he's getting it when we get through with them, but this is going to get him busted by a man who was a former sergeant and is now chief police, by both towns later." he said gently to her._

 _"And said sergeant rank I gained when she was eight years old at the time, we came to Boston for the christening at the time and I got to see her every summer for seventeen years straight till the explosion and Rob was killed. Rick and I are the same rank, he's also from here, but we tell him if the truth comes out that morning and he's going to kill him." Benson said and I nodded as she looked at the three of them to go into that._

 _"Rick, Jefferson?" I repeated and he nodded. "Yeah he's a friend of the family as well, that's why Becky kept calling him. But to him, he hears that real truth and he's going to kill Webster if there's more in her records than we know of." he told me and she quickly answered that._ _"And what's your reaction going to be if you learn that the victim's brother-in-law is getting a bit too rough when drinking?" she asked and his eyes flashed._

 _As Mr. Dudley answered that question gently, his eyes narrowing in concern as he said it to her then. "I get that from both her and the med records and I see the little bastard we're having him committed for rehab ourselves. Because with our friends gone the only thing she's got left of them is us and..., honey please tell me that's not why you're asking that?" he said gently to her and she sighed as she answered him honestly then._

 _"Mom never mentioned who was connected to her, because half those stories she used to tell me were fading by this point as were your faces. Ten visits in fifteen years and your faces were fading by the time I was in college, because I spent only one month up here, but if you were one of the few she was closest to, in out of town friends than I had to know Mr. Dudley. Hearing the truth from you and the others would work better."_

 _"Then just learning whatever dark secret was hidden away now, though if that's his idea we can just add that to the prosecution for the trial._ _If you know the truth of what caused that surgery I need to hear that from you and Dr. Jefferson, because what abilities I have are rusty because I forgot how to use them, every memory I have about you guys. Or the others and the trips here faded_ _after my father died in that explosion back then."_

 _" But everything else, it's still fuzzy, but our bonds, the mother/daughter bond with you Beth, the dather /daughter one with you two. It's feeling like it's getting stronger every mine right now." she said and he nodded gently_ _as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Both parents gone by this age, I understand baby." he said gently and she nodded._ _"What happened exactly?" Theo asked and she sighed as she told her the truth then._

 _"Some truck driver crashed into a gas station and caused one of the pumps to catch fire and dad and his unit went to deal with it. But before he could do anything the entire gas tank exploded, killing both him and the driver that caused it to begin with. It was when I was seventeen, and while I was in college, mom had the heart attack. But in all honesty, David was aproved by mom, while she had forbidden Jane marrying Lou."_

 _"Because she could sense he was only marrying her, because she was rich, we have lived on a high tax bracket, but she had us on regular middle class level. Our apartment was nice and I was planning on living at home till I met and found the right one. And she got to meet said one before I married and I too left, though I'm sure he'd let her live with us." she said to her and she nodded as as the Dudleys exchanged looks to that news_

 _As she answered her as I answered her remark then._ _"And I would do, if she was getting worse, I'd immediately let my mother-in-law live with us. And she'd be able to watch our children grow up, before she passed at the time now." I said and he smiled. "If that tells me anything, you're exactly the right one, but I think the next test was seeing. Though if you're her true soulmate, son, though if it is,_ _the mind link is going to react."_

 _"Now, and you're going to hear everything she's thinking, and a secondary link activates between you guys so you can hear each other mentally.." Benson told me and she finished that._ _"Yes and Becky said that her oldest married some little jackass who's of the type of family that any decent parent would rather kill. Rather than have their daughter marry into, while her youngest grew into an exact copy of her the last eleven years."_

 _"And to that our generation considered this a reason to disown our children when said marital heir treats us and the rest of their siblings this way." Mrs. Dudley said and she sighed as she answered that remark, looking between them._ _"Mom's been gone for two months and it's been pretty hard on me ever since, as for Jane and her husband. They're, whether I agree with it or not, planning on selling the apartment mom left me."_

 _But I just spoke to her this morning after you left the room and she agrees that I should just them make their grave over this. And I'm not telling them the truth of that will till after the test results come back from the bank." she said and his eyes narrowed at that as he answered her._ _"Yes I'd say that's turnabout is fair play here baby and with that. The amount in the family name is priceless, but that's her fatal mistake."_

 _"As to why I'm saying this like your mother said, we all know about that will and the fact it was a game. But that will was meant to be a test and the real one is with Jack and her lawyer at the current moment, if you figured ut oyt. Though if you figured it out that fast than you're acting according to your station now, though she's chewing up her side. And of the Inheritence out of her greed, and this is going to be a nail in her coffin later."_

 _"So Becky left you the apartment and they're going to try and rush the damn probate, if this gets into the newspaper, you better fill me in, because I've got no clue if she's who I think, but if she is and you're really who I think you are, they're getting it when the others hear this information if these situations get even worse. Because I forgot what she looks like and Rob left town when he was twenty eight, but her last visit up here."_

 _"The last time I saw Becky was eleven years ago." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at him and Benson._ _"Yeah well for some reason moms going by two names with us, if you're really who I think you are, you think...?" she started to ask him and he nodded as he answered her with a gentle look then. "Yeah I think so, but in order to know that, we'd have to wait for her to tell us, she went by March here in town."_

 _"But she carried her married name_ _and she's using it with your mate_ _and friends baby, if you're really my god daughter maybe she can confirm that now._ _Though I learn everything about why you needed me now with both of your parents dead and I'm going to kill that brat for that, because you may be thirty two years old, but you're still my cub._ _Though if she's now using all three here on the job it means, right now, though."_

 _"That he knows he's screwed with you in the house, just be careful tonight let alone later this week, Halloween is in two days here, so in case you learn anything else._ _If this is the unexpected side trip needed this week, it certainly is welcome now. And because the brat just crossed the wrong person, the chief of police now is the same. As being a three star general within police ranks, but_ _between a chief of police, a judge and a Medical doctor."_

 _"And your future husband, who happens to be head psychiatrist of the department he's winding up in, if he ever touched you at all like that. He's just screwed with the wrong people and Jane doesn't know and didn't know Becky's secret life here._ _Becky was a Psychiatrist, if she's toying with you guys it's because she's trying to help you heal. But the added information is what she has to tell you, because there's only ten people."_

 _"And I mean ten people, who know,_ _but like Rick said that ability is heredity, if it starts going crazy once it activates completely. And you're beyond worn out its enough that any normal person is going to see this as schizophrenic breakdown, if it does start going crazy baby._ _Though it activates and anything comes up tomorrow that all he and I need to know you're really who we think you are and the little brat is going to jail,_

 _"So you fill us in and tell us and Jared what you tell David about the little brat, and we need to know everything here, if we're your ticket to being free of him forever after this." he said and she nodded as he ended their conversation as he looked at her with a look of paternal love in his eyes, before she told him the truth then with a sigh._ _"I know, and I did know mom's secret life, she's a parapsychologist and one of the best in the field."_

 _"And I Idoled her ever since I was old enough to know what it really meant. Mom and I were so close, she's always who I called when I started college, while my friends and I were together, but Jane, she's resented me for mom's affection for the last eleven years and has been throwing it on me ever since mom died._ _While losing dad is one thing, it happened so fast no one could stop it,_ _that's one thing, but having to see mom like this."_

 _"And seeing her fade away from the woman I Idoled since I was twelve, you have no idea how much it hurt. But now I want to know what caused it, and if it's because of Craine, he's ending up back in those doors when I get through with him, if he's haunting the house and is the reason two of my friends left early." she said and he nodded with a worried look at that as he exchanged looks with the couple at the news then._


	9. 8) Scaring Analysis And Truths

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 9: Parental Orders, Revelations And Discussions**

 _"Alright listen to me, until you're able to see them clearly don't push the investigation, because that plothole regarding Renee is just the beginning of it and is the very top of the iceberg honey._ _But the story just gets worse from here honey and with that, once you start seeing things they can't, like whatever it was that attacked you. That was in the fireplace and whoever wrote that message on the painting that I just removed."_

 _"_ _And you start having it get a bit crazy, stop. Because that's when your ability is going to go on full blast, and if you get hit by more than the shock is enough you're going to be too exhausted to think straight. but any psychotic ghost does this till they scare you out of the house and with that, once you reach the nursery stop and end it at that. Because you're going to be able to see your mother after that." Mr. Dudley said gently to her._

 _"Alright I think we better call it, we're going to have a look around to see what these added jolts were last night and today, aside from the kids." Benson said and she nodded with a smile as they left the room. "Yeah well if he's boobytrapping the house, get ready he's going to possess one of the statues next here. Though we had them possessing the billiard all night and still doing it now." she told him and he smiled at that remark._

 _"Your mother had those statues in the greenhouse created so you could piece the story together here, but as he said the story just gets worse from here, and it's nothing like the book either, but more of a Fred Krueger type background. So be careful here when you get started tomorrow." he said and she nodded. "Baby did you tell them to clean up the kitchen last night?" Mrs. Dudley asked and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"Yeah I did, why exactly?" she asked, before we heard a thunk and skid into the wall at that and I turned to see Andy, Sarah and Robbie frozen as the rest of their team crashed into them at that. As they quickly turned and jumped on the billiard table as Luke said it bemused. "Uh oh, I think they know that they're busted here." he said and the Dudleys nodded as she answered him as she looked at the reaction our young housemates gave._

 _"Uh oh, so you kids are the ones possessing the pool table right now?" Benson asked with a chuckle and she jumped once. "They rewrote the rest of the series before their replacements, the Space rangers, took over in the next series. They rewrote the dear John letter in the series, but this was why she smacked him in the head. They're taking sides when Andy and Sarah said to but out." Luke told him and the quartet nodded._

 _"It's because though they cleaned up the water, I still found balloon fragments all over the kitchen and if that reaction says anything I think they did a half fast job in there." she said and I heard a thunk at that as Andy smacked Eddie on the head. As I heard Sarah tap out a furious remark in response as she said it for the trio sternly at that._ ** _"I told you guys to clean that up, we make a mess, we clean it up, you guys!"_**

 ** _"Guys not my fault, despite the fact I told this bonehead to clean up the mess he started, he didn't do it. But at the moment he's on thin ice, or in this case, a very thin ledge, because he's close to getting knocked right off of it."_** _she said to us and we nodded. "Where in the tv show are you if you're saying that exactly baby?" I asked and I heard a sigh as they answered me then as Robbie said it for her._

 ** _"She just told us about the letter and Billy and I didn't think twice about this, we took both sides, as did Jake, Dylan, Annie, Kathy and Rosie. But Jenny and Eddie are taking side and as a result, it's a case of phone calls jumping back and forth. But the fight in the kitchen was a result of Andy letting him have it for not staying out of their business."_** he told me and I nodded as I answered him then.

 _"So what is this, the letter going into a Nightmare on Elm Street now guys, as I'm a psychiatrist, she's in training, and you're the kids I'm trying to protect right now?" I asked and they gave a jump to answer me and the trio exchanged bemused looks at that. "_ _So the 9 of you cleaned up half the fragments, so who didn't and why exactly?" Benson asked and Dylan shoved Eddie forward and Jenny sighed as she tapped it out._

 ** _"He was going to do our story, we wanted to listen to it, before bedtime, so we decided to clean up quickly and thought we got it all."_** _she said and we nodded. "Well next time you want to go at it like this, then clean up the mess, okay?" I said and they jumped gently_ _as the trio left the room for a bit. "I didn't think this could get any stranger, but it did right now, and what do you mean a nightmare on elm street."_

 _"Doctor, if you said that to him?" Theo asked and I explained that to them. "After showing her the tape decks we found, Andy told us what this really is. But we're between movies 1 and 3, her father dropped in, as we were trying to crack this in the conversation." I said and they nodded, watching her, I knew she was hoping they were who she thought as Luke got her attention as he looked at her as he said it to her gently._

 _"You really think that's what's going on here?" Luke asked her and she nodded. "I dealt with a few paranormal acts when I was kid Luke, like things getting thrown across the room when nobody touched them, doors slamming shut and so on. Paranormal activity tends to follow the pieces that get added to movies, others it results in breaking things Stigmata revealed things that no normal person can handle without changing during it."_

 _"Telekinesis, telepathy, premonitions, added psychic powers, like the ones they used in X-men, they created that series with paranormal activity involved in it and every ghost story has basis of truth to it, as does the books based off magic. This town is living its own version of the Sanderson Sister legend that the Disney company created at the time. On top of the haunted mansion ride, and that's what the Hill House legend really is."_

 _"As the Concord version of the Sanderson Sister legend in the movie." she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with me at that, as he said it to me then._ ** _'Alright now she's beginning to sound like them, we got to keep an eye on this. And just in case this shifts from cruel practical jokes and right into pushing her. And into an emotional breakdown next, because if he starts using Rebecca against her.'_**

 ** _"And the shock is going to cause her to collapse_** ** _next, so we got to keep an eye on this.'_ **_he said to me with his eyes and I nodded in agreement as I changed subjects to lighten up the mood then._ _"Hey didn't Todd say there were a bunch game cards and poker chips here?" I asked and she smiled. "Yeah they're in the library, wait I see what you're saying, game night tonight Dave?" she asked me and I nodded to her smiling._

 _"Yeah I checked the pantry, there's stuff we can snack on tonight after dinner and if we're still hungry and we can play a few games tonight." I said and they smiled at the idea._ _"Nice touch, a night to enjoy ourselves and then tomorrow we start checking out the place further here." Luke said and we all nodded in agreement as I looked at them, before I could say it I heard a thump_ _and I turned to see Andy jumping off the table._

 _To get my attention then and smiled. "That the Game Center kid?" I asked and he, Sarah and Robbie all jumped to answer me and I nodded and turned to the trio._ _"Hey I found the game tables guys, what do you say to a game Luke." I said and he nodded to that as we started playing. "Five bucks on Luke." I heard and then heard the response with a smile on her tone._ _"Ten on David." Eleanor said and we exchanged amused looks._

 _And at the girls remarks then_ _at this. "You're on." Theo said as we got started as the game started heating up, and I was taking aim at the red one._ _Just as I hit the ball, one of the un-named ones that ended up in the pocket nudged our little charges and they went flying and we ducked._ _"Well there's number five today, anyone want to hazard a guess that the next is going to be the start of added trouble later here."_

 _"With two more scares in the side?" Theo asked and I nodded. "If it is that's the calm before the storm, alright let's just keep things from getting out of hand here._ _Though at this rate, I think the kids are at it again." I said and they nodded in agreement to that, as I waited for whoever possessed the ball this time to put themselves back on the table. And then saw it was Andy that went flying_ _as he landed himself on the table then._

 _As he started moving from spot to spot around the balls that were still on it and I tried to hide a tone of amusement in my voice as I said it, as Luke looked at me smiling._ _"I think with his white self being used as the cue ball he's decided to just use his green self right now." I said with a chuckle and he nodded as the girls started laughing. "That's the case, then the green was just sunk and we're in the middle of a close call here."_

 _"But guys come on, we're in the middle of game, we don't need you making it last longer then normal." Luke said and his green balled version froze at that and looked up at me and jumped once and I nodded as I said it._ _"Alright enough already Andy, get back in the pocket please." I added and he scooted himself back into the pocket I shot him into_ _as Eleanor looked at me in amusement as she answered that remark smiling then._

 _"For gods sakes, this is like you're telling a kid to stop playing games with you." she said and I chuckled as the ball jumped out of the pocket a second time. "Try that twice buster and you're grounded for a week, now stay put in there." I said and he hopped back into it._ _"Kids, I bet that was the ghost of a child playing practical jokes on us guys." Eleanor said and she chuckled as she and Eleanor started going over this gently then._

 _"It's in this case the ones who are trying to get our attention with maneuvers like that are the harmless ones. Are the more sinister ones have us going into investigation mode every time something comes up. Though if it's the second it means the darkside portion of the legends coming out soon enough." she said to her gently._ _"Well whoever it is they're trying to get my attention for some reason by pulling stunts like that."_

 _"But they are like the seven kids on the movie, I'm playing Langenkamp's character and Dave has Wasson's. And the constant crashes in the kitchen last night,_ _but this could be why the sounds of children in the house had everyone too scared to get near it. " Eleanor said and she nodded in agreement as we continued playing the game. "Let me guess, Todd is Depp, I'm playing the wiseacre of her quartet and Theo is her friend."_

 _"The one that was killed first?" Luke asked and she nodded. "This keeps up and the kills are going in reverse order right now at the moment, but the duo got ejected. And we're all that's left of the group at the moment, Luke stay out of the fireplace. And guys, keep your guards up later this week." she said and the three of us nodded to the orders._ _Before I looked up and saw the deck of cards, being built into a house and sighed._

 _"Alright again cool it already, anymore stunts or pranks and you're grounded the rest of this week, put that away." I added sternly and the cards quickly took themselves down at that and put themselves away._ _After seeing that she said what I was thinking then with an amused smile on her face. "I know we got the tendency for trouble, but with having us as their guardians their trying to get our attention as patients as well honey."_

 _"As such, you know how it is for children, and cabin fever, once they get someone that understands they start going nuts in the fooling around. And anger management gets shot into what we've been seeing between them last night and all day today." she told me and I nodded. "Well cool it already, because this is getting ridiculous, you already got our attention, so take it down a few notches, guys." Luke said for me in response then._

 _"Fear and Performance just took on a whole new meaning the last twenty four hours at the moment, but nothing is scaring me out of this house yet at the moment either._ _As to that, if you're trying to scare us out of here, you better try harder, it's not working wise guy." Eleanor called out and I hid a laugh at that as I answered her smiling._ _"So is that really necessary right now at the moment honey, if we got more hazardous company."_

 _"When in this house, and_ _he's going to take that as a challenge and drive up the scare tactics if this keeps up. Or are you trying to get them to rise to the bait if you're doing that, because it's enough they're going to do anything. And I mean anything, they can to scare us out of here, by that I mean whoever is haunting the house aside from the kids." I said to her and she smiled at the remark as she answered me smiling at that remark._

 _"Yeah, so far we've had several scares, and aside from one injury it's not enough to get us out of here at the moment. Aside from that, I'm starting to really enjoy testing their patience, considering everything I studied regarding haunted houses. So rule one: don't show you're afraid and relax, if anything tries to scare you in the middle of it." she told me and I chuckled at that as we heard a loud thunk as Luke called out then._

 _"You want to scare us you better try harder, because we're not going anywhere at the moment." he called out. "We keep this up he's pulling out all the stops in the next forty eight hours you two, stop antagonizing him already." I said to the duo and they both nodded, before we finished the game as I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me as she leaned into my side as I watched Theo exchange smiles with Luke at that._

 _As she watched her body language when around me then and I knew she figured it out._ _Before she leaned her head into my shoulder and I hid a smile as I wrapped my arm around her then. "Our talk a bit ago just cemented it, he's who I was looking for all these years, not chance courting. In fact it went through right on schedule, mom set this up give me a way to heal by meeting you guys and him." she said and Theo nodded to her._

 _"Nice touch you guys, after a stressful afternoon, best to just relax tonight starting now, for the night, we got a long day ahead of is tomorrow regarding things._ _Though we keep antagonizing him he's going to pull out all the stops just to scare the hell out of us here. But at least we can treat this as a way to get to know each other further after what happened last night." she said smiling_ _and I nodded to that in agreement to that remark._

 _As I gave a partial truth then to her and Luke as I said it, knowing this was enough to get them to relax, though this was the first half of it._ _"What Eleanor told you last night, I took the exact same electives in addition to hers. But I'm studying individual phobias in addition to sleep deprivation you two, that's one reason for this. And the other is because, in her case, she needed a chance to get away from Boston right now."_

 _"And for a while at the time,_ _so she's taking the second in command position here till the duo get back. But remember what she told us last night, with the fact I'm always with her." I said and they both nodded to that as we ended the conversation at that._ _"For any normal person I think that's enough to be worried at the moment. But if you were a psychology professor and are doing grants at the moment for the university David."_

 _"Though I know that the hospital had a line to the university who was studying this stuff, thankfully I can finish college. My disrotation is here at the house under your leadership just so I really get some work done, but first things first. And that's not if mom left me a trust fund during the next few months I'm using. Though what I will say if she's got the money to pay for damages, that solves damages and issue of the hospital getting sued."_

 _"But though you can plan for everything here, the hindsight is going to be 20/20 here and though you plan out everything innocently, someone is going to start screwing with your research if we got a homidical maniac haunting the house, but fortunately we're insuring we get out of this house alive. If he starts going all out and to ensure that now, stay calm, relax and stay out of the areas he's likely to booby trapas a result."_

 _"The statue you showed me is a perfect example honey, never turn your back to that statue or he could possess it. And then try to drown you, so one, regarding Luke's remark, if he does something regarding the staircase in the greenhouse. Or two, possesses the statue, be ready, because I'm the target, for whatever reason." She said and I nodded to her as Theo did the same thing as we exchanged looks at that._

 _"Anyone getting into philosophical debates here in fear and performance testing, because this is enough to double check it. Because you never know if it was one of us, or we're getting framed for cruel practical jokes here, so as to that, before you start putting the blame on him. And I mean you in that remark Luke, you confided in me, but look at the fact he was in the library when I get attacked by the maniac, that pulled that."_

 _"And just before you found that on the painting earlier Luke, in truth,_ _Academics pull stunts like this all the time, but this was meant to make sure. But aside from dream and sleep studies, to liven up the experiment with a semi haunted house and little jolts._ _And by near frequent scares every few hours and so far nothing is enough to scare us. And out of the house right now, this is what a research project does in trying to help people."_

 _"So don't lose your temper when he tells you the truth. As to why he and I think alike and I know what the motive is here. So with those words focus on what I just said, before you lose it here." she said and they exchanged looks at this as I hid a smile at that. '_ _Well that helps, she understands me a bit too well and she's right, I'd never do this to hurt anyone, she and I are on the same page.' I thought as he answered her at that._

 _"Academic bait and switch, how could you possibly know that, if you are telling us this?" he asked and she smiled. "Because if I'd been him and running this experiment, I'd be doing it like this myself, secondly I'm a prodigy of paranormal sleep studies. Secondly I've sen a lot of stuff you can't always explain, that runs in my family. And I'm a parapsychologist, but I'm also the daughter of a psychiatrist studying this stuff."_

 _"Mom was a psychiatrist studying what he did and did a stunt like this, like twenty five years ago, before I left for college at the time. And I got my first taste of haunted houses and her stunt was similar to his, and I was part of that at the time. In fact hers was an exact ramifications for it and his and I know this a little too well here. And with that, that's the reason I know what he's doing right now, as a result too here now."_

 _"I also understand him a bit too well, because he's who my parents picked out for me, and we think alike as a result now._ _As well as being a psychiatrist, they don't have to tell their patients everything so long as you can figure it out for yourself. Which I already did at this rate, but you two, listen to me carefully, in experiments like this. In sleep studies and dream testing, have slight scares as they result in needing to add slight jolts to it."_

 _"But not enough to make scared you out of your wits, the module just got written out a bit and its slight scares and paranoia running loose in the house._ _But added group shared hysteria and so far the stunts are pretty innocent, though two cruel jolts in one hour. And one injury it's not enough and whoever is trying to scare us out of our wits. But it's not David, because he's always with us, we're down here and he's with us right now."_

 _"But every incident that happens, we're either together or he's paired off with one of us right now, so think that over and remember that._ _Luke I know you're trying to put the blame on him, but he's always with us, or scouting out the house on his own. To name it off so far: when we heard the kids going at it: he was with us at the table._ _The rifle sounding bottle of champagne: he was still at the table with us, last night."_

 _"Just before going on alert with you the second we heard that explosion, he was standing next to me during the movie scene re-enactments. He was always crouched in front of me when we heard the kids roll into the door next to come in_ _._ _Mary: he was sitting at the fireplace as we were talking, the noises last night: he was scouting out the house. Just before coming to investigate like you did at the time and with it now as well."_

 _"Last night was meant to separate us and the window was open, he's standing next to me that entire time, as for the fireplace: he was with Theo. And while you were with me, the painting: he was standing next to me when you found it._ _And with that, it's enough to look at this logically, he's had several scares and jolts himself. And he was furious at the painting,_ _whoever our mysterious assailant is, he's trying to frame him here."_

 _"And for these stunts at the moment, but he thinks like I do, but our hostile ghost is trying to put the blame on him, we're in here, and with that, just wait for it." She said as we heard a loud crash, followed by the sound of a gun going off and a loud scream and I nodded. "Yup, I'm right here on the couch and they're trying to frame me right now, that supports your theory honey." I said and she nodded as she answered that smiling._

 _"Alright you two, listen to me, in a haunted you stay calm, relax and don't do anything stupid. I'm taking a leaf out the Ghostbusters manual here, but think before you act and secondly, if mom's the one trying to prevent you from breaking out by tearing whatever you're holding out of your grip. She's trying to say, 'All of you calm down and pull yourselves together now, so pull yourselves back together and don't provoke him.'."_

 _"Whatever darkness is running loose in this house, he's trying to scare you out of your wits till you make a fatal mistake. And for the record, if Dad had any other abilities whatever you do wouldn't work anyway. Chief Benson is right though, you try whatever it is you're planning and it could kill you out of your anger and fear. So cool down before our hostile kills you out of your fear." she said, before I heard him answer that remark._

 _"Yes that's exactly what I meant and I'm making it clear here, but you kids need to pull yourselves together, he's trying to scare you into making a fatal mistake._ _Whatever your mother taught you Ellie, you better put it to use though honey, but David. Just to repeat whatever Rob tells you here, if something scares her into a collapse later. Or she's in shock get her to rest, she needs a break before you lock him up for a second time._

 _"Now I don't want to have to do any digging into the amount of damage they find in this house later, once Rick and Beth report to the hospital later this week._ _But whatever you try wouldn't work anyway, including destroying the fence, it's made of iron, it would take a bulldozer to destroy it." he said and we nodded to that as I looked at him. "I'm looking at things to give us a jolt and thinks meant to scare us here now right now."_

 _"But the playing around with the wine bottles, the power and the frequent sound effects are getting annoying right now." I said and they nodded as they looked at the bar._ _"The first two got taken in reverse, but that's not the movie,_ _but real this time at the moment." Rick told me and I nodded._ _"Well at least the lights weren't out when that happened at the moment." Theo said, just as the lights went off at that and I nodded._

 _"3, 2,... 1, now. " she said as we heard a thunk, a groan, followed by another gun going off, a crash and then a scream, as the power came back on and they nodded bemused._ _"And I thought that scene on **Clue** was nuts, this is getting ridiculous around here lately, you know I'm not surprised that the second you come home and this starts, baby. Me being a cop and all, but crime comedies and poltergiest intrusions at the moment."_

 _"This keeps up and the finish up is with the Geoffrey Rush version to the_ ** _House On Haunted Hill_** _next." Benson said and I nodded as I turned to look at him gently at that._ _"I take it you heard that first explosion?" I asked and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face. "Yeah, but that was me this time, Rick and I got attacked by the damn Griffin on the staircase a bit ago, so expect to see a hole in the drapes and wall next to it._

 _"As for the message on the painting that was a sick joke alright, as to why whoever wrote it is trying to scare the heck out of her. So essentially Slappy the dummy and Poltergeist, so get ready it's going to a long three days._ _As for that scream you heard, it was because Beth just got jumped a bit ago in the hall. And by one of the thirteen year olds possessing the billiard balls, but this is getting ridiculous right now."_

 _"But this was the reason why we said no one ever comes any closer then town after dark, it's because of the poltergeist intrusions." he said and I nodded, before_ _I could answer him, she did it for me._ _"Today's the 28th, we got three days, before whoever filled that hole in the door starts pulling out all the stops. But I'm doing some investigating, but what I got to tell you, Uncle Peter and Uncle Jared you're not going to like, Uncle Jack."_

 _"Are you guys investigating the amount of jolts we had around here the last twenty four hours. Because though some of them are pretty childish, it's what just happened to you that you got to be worried about right now?" she asked and he nodded as Mr. Dudley answered that as he walked over. "Yeah no kidding, having someone possess the griffin or the statue in the fountain is going too far." Luke said to that remark firmly then._

 _"Yes, and I wasn't expecting the Griffin to attack us on the stairs baby, son, but this is why I said best to keep that gate chained and locked after dark. I'm not risking these kids getting hurt, because they got attacked by a homidical ghost here at the moment." Benson said and she nodded to that._ _"So what's this little brat doing that you're ready to have him arrested honey?" he asked and she sighed and pulled a set of papers then._

 _And gave it to him as he read it and his eyes narrowed angrily then. "He tries this in the E.R., when you're hurt and I'm the one arresting him if he's drunk. Because there's no getting out of the hospital, and violence is pretty common there." Benson said with a dangerous growl then as I answered him at that._ _"Let me read that, if he crosses that line I'm having him committed for rehab,_ _if he loses it when the test results come back."_

 _"And from the bank that the second he flips out, he's carrying a weapon and we and Todd are arresting him on the spot._ _Though he attacks us with a weapon and there's no reprieves, because this has gone passed attempted robbery. And right to attempted murder and being under a DUI while doing it. Once he goes in, he's not coming out for five years, once this counter clause activates." I said and she nodded in agreement._

 _"I'm just going to quote that little remark that Hannibal Smith said here, but cash don't buy guts, or brains. And he's losing his with the amount of ethanol he's taking in these days. And just what idiot tries to get himself arrested by the entire medical department anyway when they're starting a fight with the mate and friends of their attempted murder?" Luke asked and the Chief answered that with a stern growl in his tone._

 _"An idiot who doesn't understand she's got connections to some high upper middle class people and her mother's inner circle. If they rearranged the nightmare series and the kids parents had been friends for years in the series. Then Parker's mother was connected to the chief of police and through Thompson's father. Well that's me now, my best friend is a psychiatrist and her daughter is my baby girl, so don't push it."_

 _"Good word for it though son, cash don't buy guts, or brains, and he's short on both, as the chief of police it's my job to investigate these things. He's a lawyer it's true, but we're her legal guardians and David's her future husband. But here's the bad news for him, a chief of police is the same a three star star general and with that in mind. So not only am I a three star, I'm also her godfather, if I just found her now at this age, so with that."_

 _"She's my cub and he's, in my direct opinion, just another drug addicted perp I have to deal with, but what he did is against the law here. In fact they crossed a line there's no turning back from by selling the apartment and here's the bad news. Her parents were friends of the county legal committee and had some high up connections. To every high authority figure both in this town and from Boston and she found the inner circle to it."_

 _"Said inner circle every high authority figure in the next town five towns over, not to mention the judge and he's the law in this town and with those words. There's no getting out of this now, if he tries to kills her, he tries that and it's being classified. And as a murder/suicide rap, because that car is twenty years old, and on its last legs. To at the moment here, so with that in mind here, since you're acting like her brother."_

 _"Just kill the car if you have to." he said, before a suitcase was put on the table and she opened to see $500,000,000 in it and the four of us exchanged shocked looks at this. "Jesus Christ, You said a few hundred million Rebecca, I didn't think you met half a billion for us just to prevent a lawsuit and scandal here." I said in shock and the trio chuckled at the remark, as she scanned it and she grinned dangerously ad she answered me._

 _"Yeah I'm looking at half a billion, this is our life savings, if you're who mom chose for me, we can just keep this hidden till the testing runs it course. Mom said we have the evidence to do this from beginning to end, but the parts not in the movie. They get adde to the book, as we tell thr story to thr entire planet now as a result. So paying_ _damages, and wiping this scandal and lawsuit under the rug if anything happens._

 _"So by paying the duo ten times what they're expecting, my medical bills and that's barely making a dent in this amount. And we hide the rest in a safe as we prepare to di this again, Wilson's our accountant and our lawyer guys. So with that we have money and we place a few thousand into a checking account for both of us. And then lock this up in a safe we can buy, because we're using this to run a secondary experiment."_

 _"Once I move in with you honey." she said and I nodded with a dangerous smile at her planning to prevent me from being arrested then. "Wait, wait, 10, 20, 30, that's not half a billion, it's 3/4's Nell, $750,000,000, something happens to either you. Or just both of us, and lands us in the hospital, if you got to save my life by telling me to duck. And at the right time, or I got to kill that car, then this pays back hospital bills and damages."_

 _"But Damages, volunteer status, hospital bills and we can buy you a new car to replace this one if I got to kill the damn thing now. Chief, if necessary would it become necessary to deal with the car by slamming it into the fence. As we're stuck till morning here, Doctor Marrow gave the spare to Todd after the harp wire snapped. And it hit Mary directly over the eye, it barely missed it too." he told him and Benson nodded firmly._

 _"Yeah it would, but damages, hospital bills and the car, smart move baby, if this is meant to prevent a lawsuit now, we have the evidence and money needed to help you heal. Though if anything causes a setback in your progress, Jared, the duo and I are recommending you stay here a bit longer and we can help take care of you. And till you're ready to return to Boston baby, this way you can recover without any trouble."_

 _"As Peter had and has access to the Supreme Court. He's turning this into a town cover up of that truth and the scandal is being swept under the rug. So we just show the entire world your side of the story later." Benson said smiling dangerously as he rubbed her back and she leaned into his touch smiling. Before seeing the note sitting on top of it, she lifted it up and read it out loud to us as the Dudleys and chief were listening to this._

 ** _"Honey, he's right, that's what this amount happens to be meant for, everything you just listed above now, but you just insured you found all three of them today if you're reading this now, Jack Benson is your godfather and Beth Dudley is your godmother. I did this on purpose so you're reunited with them and second if you just checked the suitcase, and found the amount now."_**

 ** _"As your father said I was getting your side notes and everything you needed regarding what I was doing when I retired and your fresh start set up for you. Before I let you know I just arrived last night by possessing the book. And if you're feeling like you already know the trio, it's because the bonds you once had with them are beginning to reopen now and it's familiarity now."_**

 ** _"I left this in the bedroom we chose in advance for you, with you down here, I brought it to you, because I brought to the house, I was leaving you a way to pay for school, but this is the very tip of the ice berg and that iceberg is nine hundred feet in length horizontally and you got the very top of it. Kids this is meant to, if there's trouble this week, to pay damages and you get compensation out of it, but this is meant to pay legal and hospital charges."_**

 ** _"During the next three days stay out of the areas he's likely to boobytrap and two, I'm watching watching things, I'm sticking around to act as the guide in her case, so if the chair gets yanked out of your hand it's not Hugh doing it but me. As to that Luke, losing your temper is going to get you killed if you start going for extreme measures, remember the lessons from Starwars._**

 _ **"Anger, fear and hatred are a cardinal sin when in survival, you let it get in the way it's going to kill you, but under no circumstance is this turning into a scandal, because we have the money to prevent it now, but listen to me both of you. The gate is locked and you'd need a bulldozer to break it down, two with it being below thirty degrees out there at night, you should be inside anyway."**_

 _ **"And finally is this, with a possible internal injury and shock it's safer. She needs to stay warm if she's taken several blows that ruptured a vein, artery or damaged an organ that could kill if they ruptured, because of extreme stress. Young man, young lady, listen to me carefully but this is turning to the next step, and losing your temper and fighting over this, because he lied to you is not helping anything and neither is your nearly getting yourselves killed."**_

 _ **"And not when she already told you what's going on if she goes into shock after getting three jolts in less than five hours. You have no reason to lose your tempers when she already told you that truth, young man, as to that, she ends up in the E.R. because you saw what's going on. And then nearly kill yourself out of anger, than it's on your head and that money is coming out of the amount he put on the newspaper add, because you blew it in volunteer status."**_

 _ **"Because the compensation is in this briefcase, you'll get your money, but that terminated your chance as a volunteer, and the money is being rescinded from you acting a volunteer as a result and I mean that. That flyer you got in the newspaper had a defining clause, but the paper and fine print when you worked on the testing when you all decided to get involved in this."**_

 _" **But under that form in the newspaper, and the paper you signed to become volunteers here at the time, was something I worked on, but the fine print is under chapter two here, so keep that in mind, she ends up in the hospital, because you nearly kill both yourself and her out of anger. as well as your phobia, neither the trio or the rest of my friends are going to take it we'll"**_

 ** _"Especially when they gave you medical police and in my and Rov's case, parental orders that happens and you lose the amount on the flyer. Because you status as volunteer is revoked and you're getting paid damages by use of that briefcase, because this is not turning into a scandal either young man. So you you lose it and your temper, volunteer status has been revoked and you're now getting the entire truth by my friends at the hospital later."_**

 ** _"So you lose the amount from the experiment, but it's in exchange for this and it's ten times what it's going for and the amount is in that briefcase, because this nothing, so don't worry about it. Young lady the same goes for you, so both of you keep that in mind, the house belongs to me and it's being returned to its rightful owner and that's my daughter, but here's where her ability at being so comfortable comes into it, because it's a familial thing now."_**

 _ **"But her link to the house is because this is our ancestral home, the darker portions of that story are connected to his office, but you need to be a Craine to find it. And with that fact in mind, she needs to concentrate without you guys flying off the handle and losing your tempers. So stay calm, relax and pull yourselves together, because though you can't see me, she'll be able to, because it's part of our ancestral ability."** she read out and we nodded to that as the girls exchanged looks as she turned around and looked at the three in delight then._

 _"Huh, I don't believe it, I didn't think we'd see each other that fast, well I'm back where I belong." she said smiling as he gave her a hug. "There's my baby, 15 years since the accident and you started collge, we get a second chance and we get to see you. And All the time now finally again, anf things are like the way they were before." Walters said smiling ay the news as the trio exchanged smiles as he said it for all of them._

 _"My baby girl, God I missed you, alright don't worry, if anything causes a setback, we're taking care of you till you're ready to leave again, I promise." Benson said smiling as he stroked his hand through her hair and she buried her head into his shoulder then. "Dad said I'd know you when I saw you, and he's right, I do, 14 to 15 years maybe. But I still see the you I know, in all four of you, but now they just crosed the wrong people."_

 _"And Lou just gained the wrath of the men he shouldn't have." she said and he smiled as the Dudleys and Walters chuckled as she answered her. "Well that answers that question, you're my god daughter, so that explains the familiarity between us seeing you today, it's because you're an older version of my little girl." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and she nodded to her as she thought it over as she repeated the remark about the house._

 _"Yes as with that, I think it's time we view these tapes your mother left us." Benson said as he hugged her tightly. "Get ready the one she passed you was the one that Eleanor and I viewed before we came in here. Not the one the duo and I saw after the painting, so there's some alterations to this." I told them and they nodded. "Well this should be good then, we can hear the truth from you now." Theo said and they nodded to that._

 _"It's got your commentary and mine, so we know each other just a little too well here." she said and we nodded as a intro started on the first and she nodded bemused. "The Haunting, yeah good name for this movie if we turned it into one." she said as we saw a view of the block and I saw a red truck parked in front of the red bricked building. "That's my truck and I was standing next to the fountain." Luke said and we nodded to him._

 _ **"The camera must be hidden in the bookcase right now because we got a clear view of the entire fight this way."** Luke said, repeating it and a message wrote itself out._ **_"We did, and Luke here's the rest of it, but this was so you can see this from her point of view. Before and after the fight, David, but that's in added tapes, so this one marks the fight, the next is when she found my necklace now."_**

 _ **"The phone call, and Andy simulated your voice to get her out of town, as she saw what the prize really was now. If they did this and finally here, finding my notes on haunted housing, and sleep deprivation. You have everything you need to have him sued right now, if they try kill to her by using my car to do it."** Beth read out to us and we nodded as I smiled dangerously at that remark in relief._

 _"I was right, she was at the hospital, just to gather equipment to create enough evidence in case the Websters try to frame me for attempted suicide. And you for attempted murder if the scares from here go in the direction I said last night. But anyone doesn't get enough rest the victim is going to have their system crash if they're up all night." she said and I nodded as I thought it over in why this was a different version to what I saw._

 _"What the hell, this is not the one I viewed earlier?" I said and she covered her eyes as she explained that to me. "Like the Neverending Story, you're watching me in this argument with her and Lou, and not realizing it. That mom had a secondary camera watching you from the bookshelf right now. You view this in the library, if we were starting your experimental model?" she asked and I nodded to her as I watched it._

 _"Terrific, the kids had a secondary camera pointed directly at us from the piano, and the piano is next to the fireplace, as we were watching this." I said in response, as a box appeared on the table and I opened it to find ten tapes. Each one carrying titles, as I saw one with 'Office conversation' another with the title of 'Conversation with Malcolm' 'First Meetings' 'Dinner conversation' 'In the library' 'The Legend of Hugh Craine'._

 _And 9 others with the labels of 'Conversation with Luke' 'The Trio's conversation' 'First Night Analysis' 'Exploring the House' 'Attack in The Bedroom' 'Kitchen Meeting' 'Gentle Hauntings' 'Conversations and speculations' 'Attack from the Fireplace'. And finally, 'Discovery Of The Painting And Fights' and we nodded. "That's seventeen chapters and we reached the latest, as mom is taping this." she said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"Yep Todd's remark just hit the table, we ever make a movie out of this trip, we can use this, as we take out the added conversations for the movie. And put them into the novelization I'm creating after completing my research. But you know what I'm doing and you don't care about it at the moment. You love this stuff as much as I do, honey, but we ever come back here, you're next in command." I said and she nodded smiling to that._

 _Putting it on pause, she looked at me then. "Alright never mind the evasiveness, our soulmate bonds act as though we've been together for two months to six. But you're a wolf at heart and I'm your imprint, so to you, it's come near me at all. And you're going to beat the crap out of the person that does it right now." she said and I smiled and nodded as I hugged her then and she rested her head against my shoulder at that._

 ** _"That's got to be Jane, she doesn't look anything like Nell."_** _Theo said and I nodded in agreement. "It is, that's Jane, but if she is not my sister at all that helps right now, but I was good at keeping my temper, until a remark what she's about to give me. And honestly, though I never realized mom and dad were taping the entire conversation, it was enough, that they just stabbed themselves in the leg here at the moment."_

 _"She's like Jo, I got Laurie's personality traits, but you're like me, and neither of us tolerate stunts like that. In Jo's words, 'we'd kill each other, neither of us can keep our temper, all we would do is fight, and hell you can't even propose without fighting. We're both stupidly stubborn', that's her and Lou altogether, they broke up twice. Before they got married after he got her pregnant out of wedlock." she said and I hid a chuckle then._

 _"That was the funny part of the conversation between them in the movie, but if he never killed her younger sister before, vocally, nothing will cause it ever. But she's Joe, I'm Laurie, so don't stab me in the heart here, but if I was her best friend. I would have killed her by this point, it's no wonder they say opposites attract, but you are my soulmate. But I was saying your fight with you, as was Theo." I told her and she nodded smiling to me._

 _"So this is us when in debates right now." she said and I nodded to her. "I take it you had serious problems with that girl?" Theo asked for herself and Luke and she and I nodded to her. "Yeah, but if she was my sister and I really would kill her by this point, but my personality is a mixture of Meg and Laurie. But Winona said my thoughts out loud during that conversation." she said and Benson chuckled as he shook his head at that._

 _"Becky said that repeatedly till she had to separate you by putting you in different bedrooms when you were 14. You were closer to Amy and Dana then you were to her, but then she's nothing like us and this was why we were so close." he told her gently and Beth nodded to that in agreement. "Back to the old drawing board again, and now I know I found you, I can come back and visit again." she said and they smiled happily at that._

 ** _"Now I'm telling you we can't afford to keep you here any longer, you already owe two months worth of back rent."_** _I heard from Jane and I looked at him. **"Didn't you say that you paid 4 months ahead, before you died, Rebecca?"** Theo asked and a message wrote itself out._ ** _"Yes Theo, I did, but that's why she didn't have to pay, it was already paid in advance, all of it."_** _She read out and I nodded to that._

 _ **"It's mine, and you're not taking it away."** I heard from my soulmate and I heard her sister's next remark. _**_"Read the will Neill, it states in plain language, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'."_** _she said and I saw Eleanor grabbing the dishes off the table. **"He is not even real family."** she said and her sister snapped at her at that remark then._

 ** _"Yeah well maybe not, but clearly, Mother thought Lou would much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details then you."_ **_she said and that did it._ ** _"Unpleasant details?, What I have been dealing with for the past 11 years? I cooked, I cleaned, I mopped up her urine, and you call that an unpleasant detail."_** _she screamed at her, hearing that he put it on pause and we nodded firmly._

 _As she put it on pause at the exact same time at that. "She crossed a line by saying that, unpleasent details is a seriously insensitive way here of having to keep it together. In regarding mom's declining health at the moment, but she doesn't understand. And while she left to have a party, I'm left to deal with's mom's health and I know she's dying at the moment." she said and I nodded to the news as I heard my voice answer that._

 ** _"Two years sick, she's been holding it in so long, that's what caused that right now, don't worry baby, it's going to be alright. You can stay with me once we end the trip up here now, but he's never coming near you again."_** _I said, sighing to that remark as he turned it back on as we heard two remarks at once. "Too late, I'm taking you up on that, we're engaged right now." she said and I hid a smile to that._

 ** _"Hey your sister didn't write the will."_** _I heard a male voice say, followed by an added add on from her sister then at that. "That's Lou there, he may look harmless, but don't trust his behavior honey." she told me and I nodded to her. "You pal, ever come near her and I'm going to kill you, you just screwed yourselves over. As that will is a fake you bonehead, her mother's a psychiatrist." I said to him, smirking at him then sternly._

 _"Jane and Louis huh, well I see the little brat I didn't like all that much at the time, you I was closer to growing as you grew up, baby girl. But they don't remember me, but all the better right now, as this way they get the truth that the will they had is a fake. And this time directly from us, Jared and Peter now, you know us after several months back. But they don't, so watch it young lady." Rick said and she hid a smile at thet remark._

 ** _"We all know what you done, but we're trying to help."_** _she said and I echoed the remark my love said as I said it with her._ ** _"Do not help me."_ **_I said forcefully to that remark in unison with my fiancee._ ** _"Mom, don't worry, I'll take care of this."_** _I told Rebecca and and then I saw a little 8 year old boy knock a figurine off the tv set. Before her sister grabbed it and put it back as she said sternly, but gently to him at that._

 ** _"I see why she hates that kid, he's come close to breaking her stuff more then once."_** _Luke said sternly to that and we both nodded. **"I'd put that kid in a time out, if I was Nell."** Theo added and I nodded as I crossed my arms. "You're right, I wanted to guys, but I would never let my children behave like this." she said in response to their remarks with a bemused smile then as she watched her sister respond to that._

 ** _"Oh Richie, just go sit on the couch."_** _she told him and I heard the man say it then. "Oh lovely, wait till Beth and Rick see this, once they realize you're their god daughter, the Websters are screwed and especially once they see this right now." I said and she nodded firmly. "To them, they thought they were helping me, but all they really were doing was leaving me homeless right now, as I have no where to go right now."_

 _"Or I didn't, until you came into my life." she said and I nodded to her._ **" _Anyway once probate closes, we can put this apartment on the market, and we all might be able to make a few bucks."_** _he said and Luke nodded as he grabbed our notes from the night before as he circled the original remark._ ** _"Take advantage of the admission and you just blew every dime you had."_** _Theo said in response to that remark._


	10. 9) Movie Truths And Episode Rewrites

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 10: The Conversation And The Will Part II**

 _"Should have read the fine print young lady, you just screwed yourself over by doing this, but we are your mother's best friends." Benson said with a stern smile. "In truth she is not your sister baby, she's descended from Alicia's bloodline. But going by what Becky told me they squandered their entire side of the inheritance. All they got left is what has them treating you like this, in addition to his job." Dudley told her and she nodded softly._

 _"Well looks like we got the lion's share of the inheritance right now, because I am a psychiatrist in training and mom was a psychiatrist at the time. All in all they just committed financial suicide by doing this as they got cut out of the will. And everything goes to me and Dave, as we get out of town and we're returning home after that." she said and they nodded as we exchanged looks at Webster's remark as it went further._

 _As her sister finished that._ ** _"Also we know how much you love mom's car so we're giving it to you."_** _she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for all of us._ ** _"You're taking her house and giving her a 20 year old car."_** _she said in disgust as I heard my wife repeat that in shocked disgust._ _ **"You're taking my home and giving me a 20 year old car."** She said in shocked disbelief and I crossed my arms at that remark._

 _As I heard a flippant tone of dismissal in his voice._ ** _"Oh absolutely, we'll deduct the value from the proceeds of the apartment."_** _he said and I heard her say it forcefully as I repeated that. **"Who are you, do you understand that she has no where to go."** I echoed as her voice joined with mine. _**_"Who are you, do you understand that I have no where to go."_** _she said and I watched her sister rest her hand on his shoulder._

 ** _"We've been talking, Lou and I are very busy, and we could use someone to help us with the cleaning and the cooking, looking after Richie."_** _she said nodding her head to him as I saw him banging on the wall with a four pronged cane._ **_"Eleanor help me, I gotta pee."_ **_he sneered and Luke said it with a growl. "That did it finally for me, there was no way in hell I'm moving in with them, not with that little brat."_

 _"Searching for a nice apartment, meant it would take time or 2) that I had someone to let me stay with them, until I had the money to buy out the deed on my apartment." she told me and I nodded as I heard Luke's growl to the kid._ ** _"Why you little brat, you better stay clear of me or so help me, you're getting the spanking of a lifetime._** ** _I see why she hates her nephew this much."_** _he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _And to that, I couldn't believe what her sister was like with her family and I nodded as the kid's father snapped at him._ **_"Richie not now!"_** _he said as I saw her come to a decision._ ** _"Get out of my home."_ **_she said and he stood up._ ** _"Well suit yourself, we'll let the courts handle it."_** _he said and and I looked at the pink ball._ ** _"Mom, you said your friend was a judge?"_** _I asked her and another message wrote out at that._

 _ **"Yeah it's Peter Walters, Judge Walters, he's the high judge in Concord, the Berkshires, he hears this and he can over rule this, but he activates the probate on the second will. And he's screwed David, but judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, I've also got a friend who's a prosecutor."** Theo read out and we nodded to the news we turned back to the tape as she repeated it in a warning tone. _

**_"Get out of my home."_** _she repeated and her sister quickly pulled her son of to her father, as I heard the final remark then._ ** _"Come live with us Nell, you have no idea how hard it is out there."_ **_she said and Eleanor said it in finality. **"No Jane, you have no idea how hard it was in here, watching your mother fade away. After losing one parent and you're an orphan, so no."** she said coldly and her sister left at that._

 ** _"If Andy wanted us to hate him, or her, he just got his wish, right now, because wait till Todd and Mary see this tape deck right now."_** _Theo said as Luke checked the camera and pulled out a hollowed full size videotape as we saw it and then looked at the miniature ones and I nodded. "Nice touch mom, you got the evidence needed to call it off, but something happens this week, and we can show these tapes to your friends."_

 _"I was talking to Rick and Beth this morning, but they need the final confirmation now, Rick is getting Benson up here before they call it and head home." she said and a gentle mesage wrote itself out at that to her._ ** _"I know baby, and your father made contact with the duo just after Dave and the duo found the camera and the tape deck."_** _she read out and I nodded as she looked at me smiling as she answered her then._

 _"If Andy wanted us to hate him, or her, he just got his wish, right now, because wait till Todd and Mary see this tape deck right now."_ _Theo said again as Luke checked the camera and pulled out a hollowed full size videotape as we saw it and then looked at the miniature ones and I nodded. "Nice touch mom, you got the evidence needed to call it off, but something happens this week, and we can show these tapes to your friends."_

 _"I was talking to Rick and Beth this morning, but they need the final confirmation now, Rick is getting Benson up here before they call it and head home." she said and a gentle mesage wrote itself out at that to her._ ** _"I know baby, and your father made contact with the duo just after Dave and the duo found the camera and the tape deck."_** _she read out and I nodded as she looked at me smiling as she answered her then._

 _"You want me to show this to Uncle Jack and the Dudleys tonight, before they leave just to confirm things. If you left the insurance money to pay damages and medical bills for Dave and me?" she asked and I heard a gentle but firm tone in the next one. **"Yeah sweetheart I do, but just a reminder, they lose it out of fear and either you. Or your friends, or both of you, get hurt and volunteer status gets cancelled."**_

 _ **"And it's ten times what the volunteer status is to cancel a lawsuit, as you told them repeatedly what this was. And they're spooked to the point of going into self destruction here, but 5% of it is to tell your life story to the entire planet. That you're the grand daughter of the original owner of Hill House. Just choose your look alikes and alter the last 10 minutes."** she read out and we nodded to that._

 _"We got the first half of this and the next one is a catch we know of a bit she never gets that as a ghost you can do anything you want. In total truth here is she's sticking around as long as we need her to until you're ready to let go, baby." Beth told her and she nodded to her. "Well that helps now, we were considering Beetlejuice or Fred Krueger, in this haunting." I told her and she nodded as Eleanor finished that remark gently._

 _"We're turning this into a cross between, if this keeps up and he goes from cruel practical jokes and directly to homicidal next. That we're showing the results of what the car accident in the fact of the damn gate could result in. And the reason for how I ended up working from home ever since, but whatever this is, it's going in the line you taught me here." she said and I nodded to that remark as we exchanged looks at her remark then._

 _Thinking it over as I thought over that and then it hit me. "Alternate ending in the movie that gets added to the book, and it's in memory of your mother. Caroline, Andy and his friends, so she's helping us create the movie by adding on to the storyline. Rebecca gave her life to free the last group and we got the next, but why would that be needed. Now, is the question here, and with it, why is your grandmother sending us messages now."_

 _"The movie gets the alternate ending as you survived what is coming and with you, Luke, if this keeps up, but who is Craine for real. Why are the kids always hanging around us, what are the secrets buried in the walls of this house and most importantly. What's the meaning of that message on the painting if this house belongs to Fred exactly. And as this continues now, but I got the money that can take care of the surgery if you get hit."_

 _"And damages, medical bills, I can get you a new car as that one was destroyed here and so on." I said and she nodded as I heard a gentle tune coming from somewhere and we exchanged looks, before she smiled. "That's what I was singing to myself, as I was coming up here, just adding it to when I found my necklace that definitely helps." she said and looked down to see Andy and Sarah sitting there in front of us at that softly._

 _And then smiled as she looked at Sarah gently. "I get the idea you two and Sarah, are you a pianist, or a musician by any chance." she said and she jumped once to answer her. "You got the tune right, that's what I was humming to myself on my way up here yesterday, but I got to know, why choose the second the six of us were together. To reveal yourselves exactly to us?" she asked and a gentle mesage wrote itself out._

 ** _"The guys, Jenny, Kathy, Sarah and I needed you to understand now in why we came out, but 4 boys, 3 girls, you're a junior psychiatrist, Dave is a full. And Father is like the dream stalker on the movie, but if you were 10 years younger. And you just got out of training, who do you have baby?"_** _I read out as a green star appeared next to the message and I covered my eyes at that as I read it out firmly._

 _"She's just like Langenkamp when she played the girl, and Benson, and the Dudleys, Walters?" I asked and the tone went firm as he explained it then._ ** _"Jack is the one cop, David, the Dudleys are like her parents once they get the truth. But if you altered the storyline slightly, Louis is the dead beat dad. That every psychiatrist that treated her, before your double came into the picture, claimed it to be."_**

 _ **"She did it because of her father, long story short here, Sarah, Robby Billy and I are taking it slow for the next few days, regarding your search. But once your ability goes to full power you have to really take it slow, Eleanor. Just trust me, the deeper you dig and the more traumatizing it's going to get. So just take it slow and easy now, okay baby."** he said and she nodded as she looked at me._

 _"Issues in my family are difficult to contend with at times, but the secrets are buried in the walls now at the moment. But if Uncle Jack is anything like Saxon, and I'm just repeating Depp's remark here. But we have reason to believe there is something really strange going on inside this house, or town." she said and I heard a bemused tone come into an adult voice as Rob rolled in at that remark as he answered her at that statement._

 _ **"I got no argument with that baby, but again you need to take it slow, but you remember what I was like when you were Thompson's age, on the movie. And I was trying to figure out why my friends on the force found you shacking up. And with three other teenagers in the middle of the night and especially. If one of them was a minor delinquent like the kid who was framed for murder here."**_

 _ **"You're stil reactivating and this leads in the direction it's going in, your friends keep this up and someone's going to get hurt. So take it slow until you can see our souls, and Jack is going to say the same thing here at the moment. Rick and Beth were relieved to see me and your mother, but time changes things. And they're starting to remember now."** he said and we nodded as she said it at that._

 _"I take it if you were around right now, you'd kill Lou for touching me at all like that when, like mom, you were connected to Rick, through Uncle Jared right?" she asked and the tone firmed up as he answered her._ ** _"You're right, I would, but as the family executor, once I get Peter involved and he's screwed, but your uncle is a judge. And judge over rules lawyer any day of the week, as such right now."_**

 ** _"Just keep this as your little secret, until the duration us up right now guys, you two and Theodora, Luke, Todd and Mary. Even Malcolm knows that your mother and I are hanging around and the sextet got used to us being like this. They can't see us, but they can still talk to us like this, though you can see us. As we reveal we heard the entire conversation to the Websters as a result."_**

 ** _"And that resulted in cutting them out of the will as a result, the amount in this house is more then millions, bilions or even trillions you two. You're standing on an incalcuble amount in here in gold, silver, jewels and so on. But the prize is the house, the family fortune and you knew my family. Honey, I was descended from a british lord almost as rich as Craine himself back then, as a result."_**

 _ **"Though we kept to mid middle class, your mother and I bought the apartment and paid six months ahead on the rent which explains the books. And the other things we got for you, but of you, you turned into what we wanted at the time. But you were the one we doted upon and quite honestly, we couldn't have picked a better match for you, baby."** he said and I hid a smile at his remark then._

 _"As, with the fact the Dudleys called the chief up here tonight before they went home that helps right now. As they know, that I'm their god daughter as a result, but this is enough to over rule things, I got the notes saying it's a fake." she said and I nodded to that._ ** _"I take this to Malcolm and he sees this in our security camera room, Malcolm was her mother's boss."_** _I said and they nodded to the news gently at that._

 ** _"Yes that's what the added tape was for, so you can show these to Malcolm, but camera and your back up camera. Well they were meant so you can show these to my friends and I understand why you would say that son. Luke, but to repeat that remark Jane gave in reverse now, but clearly, I thought you, David. But you would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details."_**

 ** _"And these truths, then Louis would be, you understand my daughter and to me he's not even real family, however you're real family to me. And my favorite son in law, but_** ** _if I was still alive what would you do, do if I got diagnosed?"_** _she asked and I smiled._ _"I'd offer to let you live with us and we'd take care of you until the end mom." I echoed and another one wrote out, the tone doting and proud as she said it._

 ** _"And that is why you're my favorite son David, kind, courageous, caring, true, you're everything I want for her. You understand the admissions in the will, but they don't and they're chewing up her side of the Inheritence faster than they can blink right now. Just wait till the results come back from my banker, and Jack and my lawyer are telling you the legal details, before this goes to court."_**

 _ **"The idiot boy is a chronic drunk and is as sadistic as you can get in the courtroom and its going to be my pleasure to bring him down. And off the mountain and high horse once you and my daughter reveal the truth of the first will to him and Jane."** I read out and she smiled at that information. _**_"So you're the legal executor, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him."_**

 _ **"That the shift in rights** **and parental approved marital heir happens to be you."**_ _he said smiling and she grinned sternly. "I'm the rightful heir and you're the family executor of the assets, the paper she has is the fake. I got the real one and the added post notes that say it is a fake, well this is simple enough. I can take it to the Dudleys as they pull Benson and Walters into it now." she said and I nodded smiling to that remark._

 _ **"Well if I'm the chosen marital heir, I don't have to worry now, because our relationship is already forming here and if this is the start of our lives together, I'm being who she needs me to be now. She said the necklace belonged to her mother, but it looks like it's 130 years old."** I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that as he checked the first three tapes then and grabbed the next one._

 ** _"Alright lets check the rest of this."_ **_Theo said to me and I nodded as, not noticing there was a secondary camera hidden in the picture frame, or the hole in there, I quickly realized it. "I didn't notice that mom, or dad, had drilled a hole into the wall, but that's where the frigerator, or rather the freezer was standing. Against that wall with the fridge, against the other next to the one leading outside." she said as I heard my voice say it._

 _ **"Someone drilled and cut a hole into the wall of the kichen wall there, it's got a perfect angle to look into Rebecca's bedroom."** I said and they nodded as I watched her walk into her mother's room then as I saw the medical equipment around the room now. "My bedroom was across the hall from her's, so whenever she needed me for something, she had her cane." she told me and I nodded as she watched Luke gently._

 _"I had the room arranged carefully, but the side that had the tray was the one she slept on, since she died, I left the door open and sheet hanging there since. As for the equipment, I left everything she had lying around the apartment where she left it. This was an issue, though I wanted to do this, it was still on the automatic response." Eleanor said and I nodded as she watched herself look into the room as her eyes saddened._

 _And as she walked into the room and looked at the cane. "Everything Malcolm and Rick leant me to take care of her was sitting next to that wall by the side table. So I just remade the bed and left the cane on it then, up until then, I never noticed the necklace till I saw it hanging there." she explained and I nodded as I heard the duo say it then._ ** _"She said that Keough leant her the equipment to take care of her there."_**

 ** _"But the other cane is by the tv set, this one was on the bed, the box for spent needles, the tv tray, and the bed pan. There's the heart monitor, if their family was well off, then Rebecca paid everything in full at the time."_** _Theo said and I nodded in agreement._ **_"She mentioned a banging of the cane against the wall, but what type I don't know."_ **I said and then got the answer to that as Luke said it then.

 _ **"That must be the cane she mentioned, brass handle, and there's a walker next to it."** Luke said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts as I saw the grief come into her eyes, before I saw the necklace. And she picked it up, before seeing the inscription on the wall and nodded. **"A place for everything, and everything in it's place, I like that, being scientists and psychiatrists we had a filing system here."**_

 _ **"That must be why she kept a miniature dewey decimal system and why our rooms were set up like this."** I said and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah that was it exactly at the moment here, mom taught me this and if I ever got married. Then it went to my children next after that, in all honestly this was the way my parents were. Along with the necklace, if our first child is a girl, but as scientists that was a key point."_

 _"That was mom's way of thinking, we had a place for everything and everything had it's place in our apartment, the way I had her room arranged. And the movies posters and everything else, beyond organized as a result, so as a result this worked quite well. Then again Lou never appreciated it at the time, mom and I did the bills together. But we did food arrangments and other things, so it helped, but she left me her necklace."_

 _"Before she passed, as she got me ready to start my future, but I meant it, I was in between jobs at the time. And my next one was the latest phone call here, as I got started on my research finally now." she said and I nodded to her gently at the news then._ _ **"No joke, if this was why she vented that to us last night, she's still in mourning right now at the moment here, she needs us now at the moment."**_

 _ **"Alright last tape now."** Theo said and I activated it as I saw her put the necklace on then, before the phone went off. And she picked it up. **"Hello."** she said, before her eyes narrowed in shock. _**_"Yeah this is Eleanor..., where?"_** _she asked and grabbed up the paper and opened it as I saw my ad and I nodded in shock. "I never called you honey, someone impersonated my voice to get you to check the paper that day."_

 _"Though if they did, it was so you could get to work on your own experiment, as you joined forces with me." I told her and she nodded. "Then again, I think this was to get me out of town for a couple weeks as they took advantage of the admissions. When in the will, as it gets all over the state that current Heiress, Rebecca March-Craine Vance. Will was recently probated and Hill House legends get revealed to the new heiress."_

 _"As the truths in the walls get revealed to the heiress, her fiancé Dr. David James Marrow and their friends." she said as we heard it._ _ **"That wasn't me that called her that day, the first time I spoke to her was here at the house yesterday.**_ ** _So I'd say someone impersonated me to get her out of town, just to prevent another injury if he's that abusive when he's drunk."_** _I said and they nodded to me at the news._

 ** _"Research subjects, $900 a week..."_** _she said softly, her tone going hopeful. "It's about then, that my idea to give me another month in the apartment. As a result, so I was doing this to save my partment, but at the time. Just, so I could find a new one now came to the fore." she said and I nodded as I heard my voice say it._ ** _"Mom how much was the rent exactly?"_** _I asked and she explained it to me, before she could though._

 _Eleanor turned to me to explain this with a bemused smile on her face at that. "I feel like we're doing a repeater of Beetlejuice here at the moment, repeated hauntings and the ghosts are possesing things just to scare us out of the house here. But so far it's not working, but this guy's a lunatic." she said and I chuckled and nodded_ _. "Trust me I understand why, but that's why I'm not leaving you alone anymore at the moment."_

 _"Whoever our mysterious adult ghost is, he's likely across between Beetlejuice and Fred Krueger, though that's true and he attacks everytime we leave you alone. Well then enough of the separating already, he's not getting a second chance to try it now at the moment." I said and she nodded as Rebecca answered my question._ ** _"The apartment was owned by me, but $500 a month, and utilities came to another $300."_**

 ** _"So to her, that's why she was doing this, not just a desire to be a volunteer,_** ** _but so she could keep our apartment by being a volunteer now._** ** _But you just hit the nail on the head son, Rob impersonated you_** ** _to get her out of the house._** ** _As we set the trap and they walked right into it, we're waiting for him to make that mistake, but probate ends on All Saints Day."_ **Theo read out and we nodded to that.

 _Watching the tape, I watched her think it over._ ** _"Where's this house exactly?"_** _she asked and I heard a voice answer her._ **_"It's in Concord and the Berkshires."_ **_he said and she nodded as she said it then and smiled._ ** _"What's the thesis exactly, because if you're choosing this, I did my own research paper in college. And my own disrotation focused on fear and performance and sleep deprivation."_**

 _ **"So I'd gladly volunteer for this, when's the meet and greet?"** she asked and the voice explained that as I smiled at her eagerness to get involved. **"In ten days, we are meeting at the house."** he said and she nodded. **"Alright, what's your assistant's name exactly?"** she asked and he explained that to her. **"Mary Lambretta, and our office number is (617) 523-4255."** he said and she nodded as she said it then._

 ** _"Alright thank you and see you soon, Doctor."_ **she said and hung up as she went back into her mother's room, and pulled something out as I saw the title of the folder. Seeing the name on it, she smiled. **_"Experiment, second chance to put my own model to use finally, mom if this was your idea, I owe you big right now. But those two, if this was a test, are getting their's once I speak to Malcolm."_**

 ** _"Though how Malcolm is going to take this is anyone's guess or who his subordinate is now, though if said subordinate is the man who just called me. Then all the better right now, there's more then meets the eye, but that will has words that were stopped being used by the mid 30's. So if this was a test, I'm going to pass it for you, but time to start over, I need to save the apartment."_**

 ** _"Our home, and I won't fail you mom, I promise."_** _she said and we ended it at that. "For the moment, I'm looking at this becoming like a starter, first scares of the **Goosebumps** genre category and they start getting more destructive. As time goes on and until they hit **A Nightmare on Elm Street** though that's true. And we got a serious problem, but think about it, you're a full psychiatrist, I'm intern with experience."_

 _"In the paranormal and pattern nightmares, we got a bunch of kids haunting the house, my parents are contacting you, through me and so on. You see what I'm saying here right now?" she asked and I nodded firmly. "Yeah and you're trying to get to bottom of this, I'm the only who can help you out with this. But it's just making sure we survive the night, us and the duo, once it really gets started." I said and she took my hand at that._

 _"Ancestral home, I just found my way back to my family manor, well if the house shifted from Craine to my great grandfather and went down the female bloodline, I'm the legal heir to the household. Guys, last night before things started with the intrusions, I ended up meeting grandpa, Alicia and and Andy and his friends, he said that until I could see their imprints, I wasn't ready for that truth yet." she said and he nodded with a sigh._

 _"Fred's right baby, until you can see your mother, you're not ready to hear that truth yet. Because it's like the original trilogy here, Hamil's character was first hearing his mentor through auditory hallucinations and then once he was slightly skilled. But hearing the truth from your own mentor is much safer. Especially after training himself for three years, he could see his mentor and he told him the truth of what happened."_

 _"That's better than you just learning this on your own, or you can hear it from us and Jared in how your mother ended up retiring and why exactly. So with that in mind, don't over do it baby." he said and she nodded as she finished her sentence then with a sigh. "Though whoever the maternal head of the family was its got to be either Renee or Caroline, but Renee killed herself and the storyline gets lost from there."_

 _"That's the piece I need to figure out, though considering we found violets in the greenhouse, that could be where she did it, but how. That's the next question, Caroline and mom are directing me to crack the case." she said and I nodded as I thought over how she knew that portion of it._ _"Whatever dark secret regarding Craine there is, it's going to be a slight problem, but I've taken after my grandfather, in this case."_

 _"But what was Hugh for real, whatever Craine did is the key." she said and they exchanged looks at that. "Yeah about that honey, the legend regarding him had two Plotholes in it. But Caroline is your great grandmother, but the darkside portions of that history are the part that each age group kept hidden. Till they were your age, and until your ability was at full power." Dudley said and Benson finished that with a gentle sigh._

 _"Why exactly, I've seen the trilogy, what's the big deal if you think I'm not ready?" she asked and he sighed. "Because that truth is like learning Vader is your grandfather and learning what he did honey. Before you dig into that and learn the rest of that truth, you need to hear it from Becky baby, learning it on your own. This is going to be hardest on you, because you're not ready for that truth yet honey, don't rush the research."_

 _"Or you could get hurt even more than you are already, emotionally." Benson said to her gently._ _"Just what is the big secret here regarding Craine, if you're saying that Chief?" I asked and he sighed as he looked at me. "It explains how Becky ended up in the hospital and what caused the surgery David, but at the moment she's not ready for it right now. At the moment the first third of the original trilogy played itself out last night"_

 _"And when she met you three, we're going to part two now and that's the dangerous part of it now. Dave we contacted Malcolm and told him the truth, regarding her familial back-history, but this is the piece that was left out of it. But the further she digs into it. And the shock enough it's going to get worse if this keeps up. The sole heir only got the truth from the previous heir, with Becky a ghost, she's going to have to tell her."_

 _"But these practical jokes are meant to scare you out of the house, David think about what went on when they separated, you barely left her alone for ten minutes, but if it wasn't you and wasn't her. Then who else could have done it?" he asked and I thought it over. "Fair enough question, but if it wasn't you and it wasn't us who did it, then who else could have done it?" Theo asked in response, and Eleanor shifted her gaze up._

 _"I'm not sure, but this is a cross between Poltergeist and The Night Of The Living Dummy right now, as you have someone screwing around. Someone want to can it with the pranks and practical jokes right now though, I feel like we're the narrator and her brother. And before they caught their cousin in the act of grabbing their father's dummies, or we're the kid and the blasted doll framed him after a trauma right now."_

 _"Said frame him for is vandalizing his own classwork, by writing a piece of profanity on it, or by the monster under the bed remark by saying a dog ate their homework." she said and I nodded. "If we catch this in the act and you get hurt after we found you up that staircase. And then I find another remark like what we found on the painting, that's enough to tell me I'm being framed here." I said and she nodded in agreement gently_

 _"Yeah, but that's enough of this already." Eleanor said and he nodded as he went to the table._ _"Aw shit, hey Doctor, someone is drawing on your notes that you took so far." Luke called out to me as he came to me at that and I checked my notes. "Well who's the wise guy doing this exactly, because first the painting. And now my psychological reports on you guys right now." I said firmly and she covered her eyes as she said it to that._

 _"Oh great, well whoever it is, is actually pulling practical jokes of the type we see in an R.L. Stine book right now." she said and we looked at her._ _"What makes you say that?" I asked and she explained that to me gently. "We saw this before on the kids show once they adapted the books into a tv show and that one first episode of the damn dummy. He framed the girl for vandalizing her sister's painting, before insulting the entire family."_

 _"And attacks her friends sister, by barely breaking her hand next now, but I mean Night Of The Living Dummy concepts and the triplets love that book series, but think about it. If it wasn't you three and it wasn't me, and the only people in this house during the day are us and the Dudleys who does that leave right now._ _Because Todd and Mary are still at the hospital and the kids are busy with re-enacting the tv show concepts."_

 _"And these books are enough to make anyone paranoid, but the damn dummy had everyone blaming the narrator for it as a result." she said and I nodded to that. "Good point alright if it wasn't us and it wasn't the Dudleys, who did it?" I asked and she nodded as she said it._ _"Well whoever did that exactly?" Eleanor said, pointing up at the chandelier and we looked up to see a couple dolls hanging from it then and we nodded._

 _"Does anyone else feel like we're in the middle of the book after they caught Slappy trying to steal his rival out of their attic?" I asked and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but this is the part of the episode where she, the narrator, found two or three of these guys hanging from the chandelier that night, before they decided on a scary movie marathon." she told me and I nodded as we exchanged bemused looks at this._

 _As we looked at Luke and Theo at that. "Well this time we know it wasn't us, because we paired off after the fight, and secondly these ceilings are 20 to 25ft high. You can't get them up there without a 50 foot ladder and finally now. We all agreed that none of us did this, the fireplace or wrote that on the painting." Theo said and Luke and Eleanor nodded in agreement. "No kidding, we didn't do it." the three of us said together at that remark._

 _As Theo and Eleanor moved to me on the couch as the four of us huddled together as Luke said it for the four of us at that remark. "Guys are you the ones doing this." Luke asked and a fast message wrote itself out at that question. **"No it's not us Luke, but dad is still haunting the house, though we're the reason for the sounds of children remark.'."** I read out as a green star appeared next to it as he answered him._

 _And we nodded as she looked at me. "The outside of the house looks like the college in England, but this house is so big, these ceiling are 50 to 75ft high. So who the hell did it this time, but first Clue and it's turning into a Goosebumps book and we got stuck in one. That had the main characters having the victims pointing fingers at her every time. So it's the possessed dummy and the damn clown doll, so Poltergeist mixed with Slappy."_

 _"These ceilings are a good 20 feet high, and you can't get up there without a ladder, guys. And even standing on the sofa wouldn't work for that right now, 2) you're always investigating things. Or you're with one of us, and this entire afternoon after you came to check on me. You were with me that entire time, and Theo and Luke are always together when paired off right now." she said and I nodded as Luke said it for me at that._

 _"Does anyone else feel like this is the night after the narrator and her brother caught their cousin in the act?" Luke asked standing up at that. "Like I said before, before you start with the theories, consider the fact that he's always pairing off with each of us. But all afternoon after we separated, he was with me, so how could he have done that?" she asked and Dudley nodded as he answered her at that remark firmly at that remark._

 _"You already got evidence the house is haunted, but it's not your mother or the kids, let alone Todd or Mary. But our conversation this morning over what the heck happened last night, just after we left takes precedence here." He said and she nodded crossing her arms. "No kidding, but it's just us in the house during the day and the four of us at night, until Mary and Todd get back up here." Luke said and I nodded to that remark firmly._

 _"Yeah and whoever our adult poltergeist is, he's simulating Slappy at the moment, but if it wasn't us and it wasn't the Dudleys, Todd, Mary or the kids then who is it right now. Because this is getting out of hand and it's getting out of control right now for pranks and practical jokes right now. But whoever is doing that had better stop right now." she said sternly and I nodded as I crossed my arms as Theo said it for me at that._

 _"We're planning on turning this into a movie so I think we get the pieces that were not in the book this is not 1965. But 1999, and in the 90's is where that book series was created and prior to that is when Poltergeist, was done." she told her and she nodded._ _"Those aren't normal dolls, or puppets, this one looks like the character in the second book episode, before her father replaced him with Slappy." Eleanor added and I nodded._

 _"Well I can think of only one thing they would be with that clue right now at the moment Nell, but with all of us together. Then who the heck did it this time, with us working off the hypothesis here right now. But now we get 4 more adults in this house and one is the chief of police, and the others are_ _the judge and_ _caretakers of the house." Luke said as he and I moved to her side at that as Theo also got up at tha as she answered that._

 _"Are those ventriloquist dummies?" Theo said standing up and she nodded. "Case point, those ghosts in the movie were moving things around, but things collapsing on their own. Let alone moving on their own, the door slams shut when nobody touched it, a pot gets thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it. The noises, the painting, the fireplace and now this, there's paint all over the table in here as well."_

 _"Red paint, well that just makes it more clear." Luke said and she looked down and nodded, as we checked under the couch and nodded. "There's bottle of red paint and a paint brush, that's still wet and the paint on the table is still fresh. It happened barely an hour, before Eleanor and I got back in here, so not her or me. You guys were busy in scoping out house, so not us or you, or the trio." I said and they nodded in agreement._

 _"That's not paint, but stage blood, you guys." Eleanor said and I nodded. "Charades, they're acting like someone was fatally stabbed here and collapsed on the table. Before whoever was injured was chased out of the room and ended up where exactly?" Theo asked and I nodded in agreement. "Create the story, create the story, I gave out the clues last night and you tie it together, Eleanor." I said and she nodded in agreement._

 _"And the dummies are helping it along by doing this now, 2 on the chandelier, there's blood all over the table, we find that on your notes and next comes the theory." she said and I nodded. "Whatever these dummies are trying to tell me will take tme, but if Craine was scared to lose his youngest, if Andy was it. As, at this age, it's matchmaking, any parents concerns as their cubs grow up." she said and Luke and I nodded, firmly then._

 _"Anyone want to hazard a guess here, since we were out at the car checking to see if there was anything that could be used to file a lawsuit against Webster. You guys were in the greenhouse and the Dudleys were in the kitchen talking as they called the chief. But that dummy was the only one who could make a mess like this as it destroyed the rug. And painted the walls, in book two, this is book three." Luke said and she and I nodded._

 _"Yeah, do you remember the live action version to that book though, that still gives me the creeps. But she's going to get a couple sodas, walks into the dining room and sees two hanging from the fan after repeated practical jokes." she said and I nodded to her. "Like the narrator said to her cousin after he said he didn't do it, well who else could have done it." I asked, crossing my arms and Theo looked passed me and nodded to that._

 _"Well whoever did that exactly, David look behind you." she said and I turned to see what it was to see four more at our spots at the dinner table playing poker and nodded._ _"Just found another stuffed in the fridge guys." Mrs. Dudley called out to us as she walked in and I nodded. "That's two hanging from the fan, one in the fridge and four more at the dining room table." Eleanor said and I nodded to her gently at that news._

 _As_ _we exchanged looks at this remark as she grabbed her history books and checked it and nodded._ _"They had puppets in the 1800's, the marionettes and ventriloquist dummies history note here, ventriloquist dummies were created in the mid 1800's. And these, they all look like the ones on the episode scattered around the attic. And 2) we don't have a cooler in the house and no one can fit the damn thing inside it, but a pro."_

 _"But come off it, they knew it was the cousin, but how, you can't fit anything this big in that bottle, that's impossible. And a second later Slappy arrives and then they get the truth, the damn thing was possessed. So we're in the same situation, we know it was someone between us, but how, none of us can get up there without a ladder. And either the chandelier or the upper sections of that painting, or get something to fit that bottle."_

 _"As it's virtually impossible to stuff or fit something this big in that bottle, if you're human." she said and we nodded to that news._ _"Well if that tells me anything and I think our poltergeist took you up on that remark of finding a bunch of Goosebumps books on the shelf last night." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah and as a result, it's like we got a possessed puppet in this house." Dudley said sharply and I nodded to that._

 _"Or worse, some homicidal ghost is trying to scare us out of the house right now, hey, whoever you are. But did you forget the last time you saw me and the caretakers investigating the last attack, buster. But 15 years maybe, but we're still as strong now as we were then, you crazy bastard, stay away from our daughter or so help me god. You're ending up back in those doors." Benson shouted out sternly and Walters nodded firmly._

 _And she and I exchanged looks firmly to that remark as she said it for both of us at the news._ _"And when the only ones in this house are us and you and then we bring in Uncle Jack." she said and they both nodded as the trio exchanged looks._ _"Well looks like you took the parent role Uncle Rick, Aunt Beth." she said and they nodded. "Yeah, but you know it wasn't you or the trio, so it's someone else." Dudley said gently and she nodded._

 _"Well that makes me the cousin's father now, but we're your parents best friends and this house belongs to you, so next question. But who has a lot to gain from trying to scare us and you out of the house, with the clock ticking. And on T-minus two days, before the window of opportunity?" Benson asked and she nodded in agreement to his thought as she answered him. "I would see this as book 3." I said and she nodded to that remark_

 _Just as she was saying it, we heard a loud crash at that, as we heard several clangs, a crash and a thud_ _as it sounded like something got knocked into a pile of boxes in there. "Any cardboard boxes in there?" I asked Dudley and he nodded to me. "Now what?" she asked and we all nodded to that. "What the hell was that exactly?" Luke said sharply and Benson went running into the kitchen at that to check, before coming back in._

 _"Too late, someone trashed the kitchen, it's like the crash they heard from the cousin's bedroom after his camera was destroyed." Benson said sharply as he walked into the room. "I just cleaned up in there, is anything else destroyed in there." Mrs. Dudley asked in shock and he shook his head._ _"They never destroyed dinner, but they trashed the kitchen in there." he said and we both nodded to that in shock to that._

 _"A_ _nyone one else in there if we just heard that crash?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah and this one does look like the blasted dummy on the episode, red hair and green eyes. And he had a pan in his hand and beat the crap out of his book double." he told me and I nodded as we sighed as we exchanged looks at that remark as he answered him at that._ _"So the red head beat the crap out of his book double?" Luke repeated and he nodded._

 _"Find anything else on him?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah there's blood all over his suit and hands, so he was simulating the attack in here. Before beating the crap out of his book double and throwing his corpse in the garbage." he said and we nodded as she and I exchanged looks at that. "Like I said charades, but that matches up to the insane asylum that was on that episode in season 4." She said and Theo and I nodded firmly._

 _"Under normal circumstances, I'd be finding that funny, that one dummy wants to be the star of the story till they pull a top billing motif. And the stupid actor doesn't realize the casting either. But this isn't funny anymore right now, that the dummies are trying to get chosen. And for the first prize of scaring the daylights out of us till they start killing each other off." Theo said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark._

 _"Yeah and this is a repeater of that in the story and the episode, but their house was spooky enough as it is, so why over do it right now with this. I never did a room by room search to know where he got these dummies from or when. But that's enough of this already right now." Benson said and I nodded as she answered that remark as she exchanged looks with Mrs. Dudley who said it for all of us with a stern look at this.  
_

 _"Alright whoever is pulling these stunts better stop right now, or they're getting arrested for vandalism right now." Mrs. Dudley said sternly, and I nodded. "Destroying his room wasn't funny, it was evil, so was destroying the camera and now this. I would call whoever was doing this has a severe case of emotional instability right now. As it remams unclear what we saw in that fireplace or who defaced that painting."_

 _"But someone needs serious help right now." Eleanor and I said together and they all nodded in agreement as she finished that for me._ _"You gave us the clues, now we got to piece that story together, but now and even better. Is who are the dummies pretending to be and why would they be doing this when anyone of us could walk in. And catch them red handed and long before the truth comes out." she asked and I nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah and if that's not testing the paranoia in the group right now at the current moment, then nothing is. But I would consider this alienation of the other subjects, you're the only with the possible inner eye. And if your gift goes haywire, it just got worse, but looking at this very carefully now, was yesterday was by funny noises. And explosions, till the wire in the harp snapped and this is now practical jokes."_

 _"But the noises and explosions, let alone the temperature drop and Mary getting hurt didn't get us out of the house last night, we stayed put. But that doesn't scare us out of the house, today it's by use of cruel practical jokes._ _And leaving the culprit that is doing it as the supposed possessed dummy, while finding several all over the house. As well as the mess in the kitchen and the table." I concluded and she nodded to me as she said it._

 _"And said prankster is trying to get us to point fingers at each other till we get so paranoid that we start killing each other off. Or to take the fall right now, and..., get out of the way." she added and just as I was answering her, I saw one standing on the table with knife in it's hand, and that did it. As Luke knocked the thing to the floor and disarmed it, as he checked the back of it and yanked out a remote control battery chip._

 _And I nodded as he turned to us with a firm look on his face as he said it to me at that. "That's not funny anymore this is not a game, who did this?" he said with a stern growl and she nodded in agreement._ _"That's the episode right there, the cousin was waiting for everyone to fall asleep, grab's their father's favorite dummy. And then steals the narrator's brother's hockey mask, and grabs a knife as he has it standing on there."_

 _"As the cousin prentends to wake up to find the one that their father had longest standing over him with a knife in his hand._ _And a hockey mask over his face, before he beats the crap out of it with the pillow till the down is scattered all over the room." Eleanor said and I nodded to that. "Well whoever did that one is going to get it, because that's going way too far right now." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark_

 _As he answered me, as he checked the inside of it and found a tape player, pressing it, we heard a recording of my voice and I shook my head at him to that._ _"These are battery powered guys, someone has these acting like that damn doll in Child's play here, or the practical joke that first night." he said and I nodded as she said it._ _"Alright whoever you are, that's enough of this right now, and with all of us grouped together."_

 _"So if you want to end up back in those doors and I will if I have to so stay the hell out away from us. I know what you're trying to do, it's not going to work, but keep it up and you're screwed. If the noises never worked, well then what makes you think practical jokes like this are going to work, right now exactly either, huh. You never got my mother out of the house so what makes you think you can do me before the timer ends."_

 _"But you hurt my friends and I'm sending you straight back to hell in those doors, so stay the hell away from us." she said with a stern grown and the trio nodded in agreement. "Well the timer is ticking on his window of opportunity, he's running out of time to get you out of the house, but if that doesn't do it, then it's poltergeist part one next." Benson said and she nodded as she looked at me as she said it to us at that remark._

 _"Our poltergeist is trying to frame one of us, but that fan is out of reach, but he was with me the entire time, that you find the quintet at the dining room table and in the fridge." she added and the duo nodded. "He was with you from the second you checked these tapes out to your coming back in here, he never left your side that entire time?" Luke repeated and we nodded as I answered that question as I crossed my arms then at that._

 _"Yeah prior to my checking on her, I was with you and Theo that entire time as we checked into what the hell this was. And following that I was talking to the Dudleys and told them what I found. Well I'm innocent, I was with her the entire time, whoever our adult poltergeist is trying to scare us out or the house. And he's possessing a bunch toys that still scare the daylights out of you." I said sharply and Luke nodded to me at that._

 _"We don't have a possessed ventriloquist dummy in this house, this isn't a game anymore, someone is trying to get us to start pointing fingers at each other. But this not that third book, we don't know who is trying to scare the bejeesus out of us right now." Luke said sharply to the practical jokes. "Well this lunatic doesn't know when to stop here evidently right now." Theo and Eleanor said together and I nodded in agreement._

 _"Whoa, Jesus, alright whoever the hell is doing this had better knock it off right now." Theo snapped going to check the bookshelf and another was sitting between the 1956 version to the storyline and three stories no bigger then kid novels. Walking up to the shelf, Eleanor tore the trio off the shelf I saw a close up of said dummy on the first. "I think that was supposed to be a message Theo, he's playing the starring character."_

 _"In every book, that our poltergeist is trying to frame here, but he's innocent, everytime something happens, he's always investigating it or always paired off with one of us. But at this rate whatever Theo tells you to do just do it, searching every room for me. That is is going to take hours, and with my being in shock, I'm thinking straight enough. I know where you are, so stay put, I'll come to you." she told me and Luke and we nodded._

 _Stroking my hand through her hair, she pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "At the current moment one option is just dealing with the truth, before she finds out by herself, that Craine is Vader after he turned to the darkside. And they're still working on the prequel trilogy and like the duo thought it was best to hear it from them. He got the truth, before he was ready to find out." Benson told me and I nodded to him._

 _"Yeah okay I get the point, but hopefully this means we can prevent her from ending up in the hospital herself, this time. But that secret is going to cause problems if her ability starts going crazy in addition to a fatal or near fatal injury." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as Luke switched subjects then. And I knew he was trying to lighten up the subject then as he looked at the amount in the suitcase and then at her._

 _"What's the count in that suitcase, if she's leaving that to us and you to pay for damages, if this results in you ending up in the E.R." Luke asked and she did a swift count and looked up at us. "$750,000,000, which in this case pays for damages and hospital bills, let alone therapy, if I wind up with a serious drawback later. But to repeat that, you guys keep yourselves together later, as to why that night, when he goes all out"_

 _"And it's enough that every supernatural horror flick is like Child's Play, compared to it._ _So if it takes destroying the car to prevent them, by that I mean the Websters, from killing me, you got no choice, but to do it by the fence and the crash is going to kill the gas tank itself, that car is on its last legs. But this is enough we can pay for a few new items and you're getting compensation from these injuries you get, this week."_

 _"But if I've got to ensure you survive the night you got the money to cover my medical bills honey, but 10% of this is enough to last for a year." she said to me and I nodded in agreement as she looked at the trio at that remark._ _"When's the integrity test results coming back from the bank, Uncle Jack?" she asked and he smiled. "One year to the day, you probated the first one, if they've already taken advantage of the admission."_

 _"And they're chewing up their side of the inheritance faster than they can blink._ _But as your mother suggested, let them dig their own grave and then once the results come back tell them the truth." he said and she nodded smiling._ _"Well we can live off this till then, we just pretend to let them hold their status over us. And then when the test results come back we hit them with both barrels, but if he loses his mind, here now."_

 _"And tries to pull armed robbery with a weapon,_ _I'm knocking him out and having him committed for two months till the trial. But if we're in stage two of the trilogy, we just entered 'The Empire Strikes Back', and we, so she can recover completely. We'll have to return so she's able face this finally." I said and they nodded. "And in the mean time we stick together, she needs us most." Theo said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Fortunately I'm less likely to go off the handle out of fear, but this situation if he does start going all out is enough to scare a woman, because to us a maniac like this is our worst nightmare if the darker secret is anything like Fred Krueger." Theo said to her and she nodded. "Yeah that's my point, for us, we need the guys protecting us, while in their case their anger is going to spike if he traps us in here, because I just got that truth."_

 _"With my being the possible legal heir to the house, this means that in order to purify the house, yet again, I've got to finish what mom started." she said and he looked at her. "Meaning what exactly, our bond is getting so strong, that if he hurts you, I'd kill him a second time Nell." he said and she took his hand. "Meaning whatever mom never got the chance to tell me, I got to exorcise the bastard out of the house and into the doors."_

 _"Luke, I understand how you feel about me, you're turning into my brother, but listen to me carefully now: your anger if he tells you that truth is going to be your undoing if you lose it completely, if he traps us in this house, especially with you hate being caged._ _You're claustrophobic, like I am, but you losing control over your anger that night. And when I'm doing first aid here, is enough that that is going to get you killed."_

 _"And your anger will get you killed_ _if you deliberately provoke Craine, if he's haunting the house here." she said to him gently as Theo looked at her gently as she answered that._ _"Just what the heck is happening between us here exactly?" Theo asked and she smiled._ _"Issues of heart to heart talks, once you tell them how you really feel the bonds start deepening to the point that you're now more connected then ever, now."_

 _"And with the fact we just did that and our conversation at dinner last night, our friendship is now unbreakable now. The five of you are my sextet now, and with you and Luke, I think he's your soulmate, if you're turning to him that fast last night." she said and they looked at each other and then smiled at each other._ _"Makes more sense, Rick doesn't have his sense humor or his understanding nature, at the moment."_

 _"And we're so much alike we can get along pretty easily here." she said and he blushed at that. "Alright ladies enough already. If we're a trio, I think our bonds tonight just stamped themselves into place now here. Though if we just became a sextet it activated last night." he said and she chuckled as Theo answered him. "Maybe, but if they did, Craine knows he's about to wind up dead a second time, if he targets me."_

 _"And for whatever reason at the current moment, but if anything now, he's determined to hold this up." she said and Theo smiled at the remark as she answered her._ _"You get the feeling this is about to lead to further problems tonight though with vandalism on the property here now. Though none of us did it, it's enough to worry about?" Theo asked and Eleanor sighed as she answered her and he nodded to her gentl at that._

 _"I know right, I mean frequent fooling around with the silverware, screwing around with the added staples on the table. Let alone several explosions from the champagne bottles, two fights over these guys getting rough with each other. The door slams shut when none of us are near it._ _Unexpected noises, furniture and alcohol bottles tipping over when none of us got near it, followed by a cork flying across the room."_

 _"After getting like a bullet with a blast like a gun going off, and we wind up eight explosions in the side of thirty minutes here, one leaving a dent in the wall after they pointed the thing right at the wall last night. Our little friends are going at it as a preteen version of that tv show, and we've got to act like parents._ _Several crashes in the kitchen, possessed billiard balls starting a street hockey_ _and croquet game in the hallway."_

 _"And it's immediately followed by getting into a fight. And for what looks like sexual harassment in the hall, the painting looking like someone decided on vandalism, us getting attacked by the blasted flue earlier. Mary gets hurt last night and and we got a pot being thrown across the room though none of us ever touched it._ _Either Craine is the one haunting the house or we got a maniac like Fred Krueger in this house."_

 _"And he's trying scare us out of our wits till we die of fright right now, but of us, I'm the one he's scared of. And because he possibly onows I'm the only one that can control the doors. But either way, one of us up with added problems or my abilities, if I'm descendant of his second wife, but my powers start going crazy and this is enough of a worry, because I've studied parapsychology for years and haunted houses like this."_

 _"First it's gentle gestures, before they start getting more violent and he's driving up the scare tactics, because though we were scared earlier, and last night, it's not enough to scare us out of the house. To put this like that movie Troll, if he was Torok, he's got three days to get us out of the house, before I realize who he is and what my connection to this house is, or he's screwed." she said to her and we all nodded as he answered her._

 _"Nice touch, so scare you out of your wits, and once you leave the room, he replaces it with the flue and we get the crap scared out of us. He keeps this up and I'm not falling for it any more at the moment." Luke added in agreement. "You get a good look at that thing, whatever it was?" Theo asked her and she nodded. "Yeah and it was made of mahogany wood, not solid iron either. All these carvings are made of Mahogany."_

 _"And with at least eight hundred in the house, if it's one hanging out in the foyer, than it, or rather he, knows I'm not falling for it any more. And I'm doing whatever it takes to solve this case and learn who this maniac is, what my connection is to him and why I seem to be able to see what you can't yet." she said as she pulled a set of pens and pencil sized markers out and set them on the coffee table as she looked at the paper._

 _"I hope you grabbed the ones matched to their colors." Luke said and she smiled. "I did, with 7 or 11 now, I grabbed the ones that would let us know who's doing the talking. And when we got them writing down messages to us like this. Though once I get the final details, I don't doubt they're traveling up to Boston to see us repeatedly. And by possessing the table." she said before the green was picked up and she got to work then._

 _"Guys who was the guy who attacked us in the foyer earlier, with the flue, if it was you kids, since you're usually following us around?" she asked and I could hear a sigh as the voice wrote down his first message._ ** _"That wasn't us trying to scare you this time Eleanor, that was intended to scare you out of the house. We're doing playful noises and he's the one getting more violent with the scare tactics._**

 ** _"To answer your second question, Craine's haunting the house, but he's getting more paranoid by the minute, so be careful."_** _Luke read out and we nodded as she went to the next question as Andy drew a green star next to it, as her eyes narrowed then as we exchanged looks at that as she said it._ _"Guys how long do I have to work this out?" she asked and the pen wrote out the next message at that remark._

 ** _"With us getting your attention yesterday, you got three days, but tonight needs a chance to really rest, before the case gets started,_** ** _just be ready, he's going to be trying to scare you by any means necessary now guys. Before you ask, I'm Andy, the sextet and I are going to be hanging around for a while, so don't mind us."_** _Luke read out and we all nodded to that as we looked at each other_

 _As I saw another green star put on the paper as Theo finished that then._ _"To repeat what Nell said yesterday, if we're communicating like this now. You guys just mark your remarks to us with your favorite color since we got markers and in the shape of a star, so we know who's who, alright._ _Though if you're doing that episode don't lose your temper or we're going to get caught in the middle."_ _Theo said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _And a hot pink star appeared next to the **'Alright Theo'** that was written out and we nodded. __"Good idea Theo that certainly helps now, though practical jokes are not being tolerated here at the moment." He said, and Eleanor smiled. "I don't think you should have said that now, don't give them any ideas or they're going to try that next Luke. After repeated explosions and movie jokes." I told him and he looked at me at that._

 _And answered that, before_ _he could say anything though I heard a loud snap and we all jumped and she covered her eyes at that. And I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing._ _"Eddie that's not funny any more, cool it you guys." she called out as I sat down on the sofa next to her and she leaned into my side then. "Nice way to break up the tension after the little spat this afternoon, but this is getting ridiculous."_

 _"Alright you guys start going at it and one of you gets blown off the table and we're not taking it too well here." Theo said in answer to that smiling and I answered that with a bemused look._ _"Why do I feel like Eddie is the one acting like the wiseacre on the kid's team exactly?" I asked and a cherry red star appeared as he answered that with a bemused tone in his voice as he answered me gently at that remark._

 ** _"Because he's the wiseacre of our gang and tends to act like the original black ranger on the tv show Doctor._** ** _Though he's asking to get knocked into the wall if he starts scaring Sarah later, but with us at the point where my character comes back, get ready to duck here, because he's annoying her._** ** _But at the moment he's on the edge of getting knocked into the wall at that."_**

 ** _"As a result, the debate is going in the run around right now, and she's ready to beat the crap out of Eddie, since Andy is close to losing his temper right now."_** _I read out and nodded. "Great that's just what we need, our little firebird is going to kill him if this keeps up and little dragon is close to the edge here. This keeps up and she's going to blow Leo right into the wall next." Theo said for the four of us and I nodded._

 _"What's he mean by that?" Benson asked and in answer to that we heard a loud clunk followed by a thud and a thunk and clump. And looked at the table to see Sarah knock him into the corner pocket for whatever reason._ _"Uh oh, I think if they're doing a billiard ball form of that dear john letter, he's just pissed her off. And by taking sides in this situation right now." Eleanor said and he nodded in agreement as he looked at him._

 _"Alright whatever this is about, it's private young man, but out, if she just did that. So with that fact in mind whatever you say next is going to result in another repeat performance of Daniel getting thrown across the room." Luke said and she nodded as she looked at Sarah sternly. "Alright what was that about exactly, because we've already gone over this?" Eleanor asked and a pink star appeared as she answered her._

 _ **"He finally ticked me off by dragging up his alter ego's screwing around and he's been pulling pranks on me ever since we started watching that show, including the gorilla costume and he's asking for it right now, but your guess is right at the moment. My character is the victim and she gets burned for doing the right thing and he's ticking me off at the moment here."** _

_**"But before freaking out, ask the blasted reason for why that letter would be needed to be written in the first place right now."**_ _She read out and we nodded to that explanation then, as I answered her gently, but sternly at that._ _But before I could answer I heard a clunk, followed by two more and then a loud branng come off the piano. And turned around to see Eddie on the keyboard then_ _as he rolled of the keys._

 _And onto the floor with a slightly drunken look to him. "Well he hit the wall hard enough to get a concussion at the moment." Eleanor said crossing her arms as he leaned sideways as we watched Sarah hop off the table and he jumped onto the bench. "Yeah, I think he crossed the line here if our young firebird just blew up and threw him across the room." Luke said and I nodded as I hid a chuckle as I looked at Eddie firmly then._

 _"How did you get over there exactly, and what did you say to her to cause her to do that Edward?" I asked sternly and the next message wrote itself out, with a shaken tone in his voice, and I could tell he was scared of her as he answered her._ _ **"Like her counterpart on the show, we gave her the nickname firebird, and I just got blasted off the pool table Doctor. Though at the moment the characters over did it."**_

 _ **"So with that, rule one: never mess with a girl who's likely to roast you for testing her temper.**_ _ **Or you're going to get blasted across the room next."**_ _Luke read out as a black star appeared next to the remark as he tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah that's an understatement here, for gods sakes here', guys take it down several notches or you're going to break a window next." he added and I looked at him smiling._

 _"Lovely so what's next exactly, him getting thrown into the bookshelf next here at the moment._ _Alright young lady you want to lose your temper, do it when we're not in the room with you, will you please, or you're going to hit one of us in the head if you throw him across the room a second time, or you're going to break a window." I told her gently. Before a message wrote itself out with a sheepish tone in it as she said it._

 _ **"Sorry Doctor, but he started it." "No you started it" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't." "Yes you did"**_ _ **"No I didn't, now cool it."**_ _she read out and I covered my eyes as I listening do to them arguing._ _Listening to this, I answered that sternly as I tried to keep from laughing at that. "Lovely if this keeps up and the next explosion we hear is a..." she started to say and we heard a loud thud at that remark._

 _And I looked up in time to see Eddie go rolling off the bench, and right into the wall._ ** _"Didn't, now cool it!"_** _a message read out in hot pink ink and I nodded to that as she lowered her head._ _"Great just what we need, a preteen bickering match, you want to do this or should I. Before someone else gets knocked across the room?" I asked and she chuckled as she said it for me with a bemused tone in her voice then as she said it._

 _"After our bickering matches we don't need a fight tonight and with those words in mind you guys." she said and finished sternly as she looked at the duo._ _"Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now cool it already, now again next time. That you two, you guys, want to try that do it when we're not in the room with you, will you please. And I mean it now, if there's another explosion in temper wait till we're out of the room here."_

 _"And if there's another fight that causes one of you to get thrown across the room, you're all grounded now enough already." she said sternly as Eddie answered her sheepishly._ _ **"Yes Eleanor, sorry. I just tested her temper a bit too much today after the fight over the painting, but Robbie, Billy, Dylan, Jake and I are her boys and it tends to get out of hand at times."**_ _Luke read out as a second red and black star appeared._

 _And next to the red, black and blue and we nodded to that as we exchanged looks at that as Eleanor said it for the four of us with a bemused look on her face at this as she said it then. "I take you guys are the ninja trio along with the secondary yellow?" I asked and a new voice entered the conversation smiling as a yellow star appeared next to it._ _ **"We are Doctor, with the fact that the trio have got the best of both worlds."**_

 _ **"And Andy's going back and forth between his characters colors. But right now we're stuck in the middle of the movie. Just before Sarah's got replaced and mine changed places with Kitty's. Before you ask my name is Anne, I'm part of the trio you saw in the second assemble yesterday."**_ _She said and I nodded smiling at that as Luke smiled as he asked it smiling as she and Luke exchanged smiles._


	11. 10) Movie Rewrite And The Will

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **Chapter 19: Dinner, The Will Revealed and the In-Law**

 _As he looked at the eleven sitting there on the table, he asked them our question. "Alright let me take a guess here, but instead of the dear John letter episode, Sarah's making it seem like her character got to Andy's, before the blasted thing arrived and told the seven of yours that truth, before it showed up. Just to prevent your team from taking sides and of nine, seven chose both sides without thinking twice about it, correct._

 _"Because with us in this decade, your parents, and we, would suggest if you're separated, to put things on hold till you were back together, and rebuild the bond, while acting like you're still together." he asked and a reddish pink star appeared and I knew she was annoyed._ **"Yeah you got it right Luke, to be honest I was disgusted with the way they ended their relationship, so we chose to do an alternate reality episode, so it's just weeks after the letter arrived and his maternal family."**

 **"Robbie's character got recalled now and the nine are now acting as Ninjetti and the nine of us are tightly bonded as a result. Though that's why I threw Eddie across the room. He's just insulted me enough that Andy would..."** _Theo read out, before I heard a second loud branng come off the piano and looked up to see Eddie lying on the keys with Andy, as the white cue, was standing there in front of him then as the seven of us exchanged bemused smiles as he said it for all of us._

 _"That Andy's going to throw him across the room, aw for god sakes here, alright Andy calm down alright. Well that's the episode after he got hijacked a second time. And now Sarah's character is furious that they are the reason he is, and was, captured and he's taking his anger out on Eddie's after the duo just got back." Luke finished for her and I finished his remark as I looked at the green ball gently as I said it._

 _"Well our young Dragon just got pissed enough to throw the young lion across the room. Andy, what was that for exactly?" I asked and I heard an angered sigh in his tone as a message wrote itself out at that._ ** _"I'm not repeating what he said Doctor, but what I will say is if he wanted to keep his heart from being broken, he should have ended it, before they left for a while. The eleven of us were disgusted at this."_**

 ** _"Because Sarah and I are not letting each other go, she's my entire life, but here's the critical thing at the moment and it's why Kathy chose the stripe ball so you can tell her apart from Jenny and Anna. Though Anna and Kathy chose both sides, Jenny, she's taken sides in this scenario, and if I wanted her help and sympathy I'd ask for it here, and the same goes for Eddie, but no, I don't want their help or sympathy, the seven have chosen both sides for us."_**

 ** _"They know I don't need their support, but she does. As if that's not enough, I'm furious at him for causing that relapse as it is, and as to why. Eddie crossed a line that, in your time frame, would be enough that the gang would be forever split in half, because not only did he break my crane's heart, he just barely landed her in the hospital. And ever since the duo left town for a few weeks it's between weeks to months between letters and phone calls_**

 ** _"And she's doing what needs to be done to protect me. That alternate reality episode is as close as you can get for us at the moment. And he's finally ticked me off, by insulting her and hurting her this much emotionally, Dylan, Jake, Billy, and Robbie are as pissed as I am and the trio are not taking it to well at Jenny at the moment either. So same situation, we're like this though, we just turned ourselves into the early preteens of the last decade and a half."_** _he said and we nodded to that as Theo said what I was thinking then._

 _"Unexpected temper tantrums and annoyance for not doing what should have been done in the first place, if we were their age, our parents would say to put things on hold when we're separated from our mates." Theo said and she nodded in agreement to that thought as she said what we were all thinking then. "Yeah and in our case, mine and David, I doubt that's going to be a problem, this week is a test of our relationships."_

 _"Well if it's not weird noises and items coming to life on their own, letting alone being knocked over I'd say we're dealing with_ _'The House on Haunted Hill'_ _and with a bit of_ _'Clue'_ _thrown in there for good measure." she said as the billiard balls started a second game and started fooling around. "Yeah well at least they're not getting lethal yet though at the moment Nell." Luke said to her and she nodded to him as she answered him._

 _"Anger management issues in addition to stress and frankly with those two about to sell my apartment. So with that now they better be ready for the consequences, because this is a game, games have rules. You play by the rules and you win, you cheat and you lose everything, it's like investing in the right stocks." she added and she smiled as a checkerboard landed on the table and positioned itself in front of her._

 _"I take it one of you wants to play checkers?" she asked and they wrote out '_ _yes'_ _in answer to that with the red checkers and I chuckled. As I watched her play checkers with whoever our invisible companion was. "Andy that you?" I asked and they spelled out'_ _'Yes Doctor'_ _, this time and I smiled at that, before the checkers got replaced by the chess pieces, before they started arguing over who was going to be the next person to play games with us._

 _"Alright, whoever is fighting over the board games that's enough already, we'll switch off, but the next fight is landing you back on that table, now enough already." Luke said as I exchanged bemused looks with him at this. "Kids, alright whoever I'm playing here, I hope you know how to play chess, because I used to be on the chess team." Luke said and they put themselves into a smiley face at that as she hid a chuckle at that._

 _"If there's one good thing here, we can really relax, before things change directions though as far as Jane is concerned, I don't care what she says anymore, I'm not giving you guys up now." Eleanor said and I smiled as I answered her. "Yeah well her opinions are not up for debate and neither are Webster's, if this is the beginning of our relationship than I'm officially your husband, your parents, in this time."_

 _"Would have signed the betrothal contract now and with that fact in mind here, the Websters don't have legal rights to make decisions for you now, but we do. Your parents gave me their blessings and they approve of me, so to them, I'm officially real family now, as to that whatever you're not telling us is enough he's ending up behind bars, if he ever touches you like that again." I told her and she smiled in delight at the news._

 _"And we mean that with every word too, he ever touched or touches you when drunk and he's winding up in the hospital before he ends up behind bars here. If you're more than we think, to Theo and me, we're not going anywhere." Luke added firmly and she nodded to that. Hearing that she sighed as she told it to me. "Guys, the reason I needed this now is because every time he's drunk and he and mom got into a vocal altercation, I tried to prevent him from causing a heart attack and I took several blows."_

 _"He's landed me in the E.R. Six times in five years since the heart attack. He just married Jane so he could get mom's money, that's the portion I told you this morning is true. But I never had the chance to really live my life, because to top it off, as I said, nothing I said made any difference. He's selling my apartment whether I agree with it or not." she told me and I nodded to that as I pulled her against me. "I see him, if you get hurt, and he's screwed." Luke said with a dangerous growl for me._

 _"You'll know him when you see him Luke, because if I get hurt or this situation results in a near fatal injury the heart monitor is enough for you to tell you if you hear my heart speed up by the machine. The man is a chronic drunk and he's on the edge of winding up in the rehab department at the moment, because Rick Jefferson is on the edge of putting him in there after arresting him thirty times in five years. Though at this rate, he's ending up in rehab at mom's hospital next." she said and we looked at her in shock._

 _"Thirty times, how does he still have a driver's license exactly, let alone never ended up in the psyche unit for this?" Luke asked for me and she sighed. "You recall that movie the mighty ducks and he was using loopholes that entire time?" she asked and we nodded. "Malcolm said if he so much as touched you when drunk, he's having him committed. Well with what you just told us now, I'm giving him a chance as I evaluate, but he's getting two more chances, he touches you again or raises a hand to you and we're arresting him ourselves this time." I said firmly and she nodded to me gently._

 _"And aside from that, I'm a medical psychiatrist and Rick is a medical doctor, specializing in drugs, alcohol and rehab here, so if he walks into the medical floor there's no way out with fifty guards, orderlies, cops and two doctors if he's drunk and throws the first punch. With you being my future, he touches you like that at all and he's winding up in the tank for a week till that level is out of his system." I added, running my hand through her hair and she laid her head against my shoulder as Theo hid a smile at the way we were together._

 _"What was it you said were the barbs she kept throwing you, because she's about the eat her words now, with the fact you found us now." Luke asked and she sighed as she named them. "Life is really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you don't have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills.', I've been hearing that ever since the surgery, but I've got two of three solved here, friends and I found my future mate."_

 _"All that's left is getting job, but first time to finish college and complete my own research, though this results in them crossing that line and he's getting committed for attempted murder." she told him and he nodded as he answered her softly. "Well if that's one reason you hate him so much I don't blame you, but they destroyed your life. But you got a few connections and our bonds are getting stronger now." Luke said to her and she sighed._

 _"Whatever their problem is I don't know, but I..." she started to say and then saw a message lying on the table then and picked it up. "What's that exactly?" Theo asked and she leaned against my side as she sat back on the couch. "It's the added forms that I didn't see regarding the will here, get a look at this, this was the post note that she left here in the copy of my book." she said and she read out the information as I smiled at this._

 _"Was that with the will?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, but I bet it was in the book that shoved itself off the bookshelf last night when it was getting my attention. She's got the fake, I got the added post notes to the will confirming it is a fake, when you're all surrounding me and you're the legal executor of the house if mom chose you in advance. The legal heir is the blood heir, and I bet this has information regarding that."_

 _"Though the legal executor is the marital heir of the family property and with those words, the rightful heir and marital heir are the ones undergoing a series of trials, while the secondary heirs are about to get short changed later. We can spend the trip going over things and life's about to get much better, because I just found my quintet and my future husband." She said and I smiled at that as Theo hid a smile at the wording._

 _Looking at her, I watched as she smiled. "What's that say honey?" I asked and she looked at me. "We were right, this is the post notes confirming that will they have is a fake. Mom's chosen in advance who to give the inheritance to, and we get the lion's share honey, while they get only a tenth of what they deserve for their behavior, listen to this." she said and read the message out loud to us smiling._

 _ **"To my legal heirs and executors, starting from the day you read this there's going to be several changes, before you get this probate finished. And it's because under this will, there is a clause that is being set for you, should you follow through with the words, your fate is and will be sealed in stone. As you are not a true Craine, however the heir that doesn't shall get your birthright, and her mate will become the legal executor."**_

 _ **'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', if you're a true member of the Craine family think over wording and you'll pass this test. Remember the lessons of the previous century: Charles Dickons, Mark Twain, Robert Stevenson. The books I raised you girls on, remember the dangers of the seven deadly sins and you will know."**_

 _ **"If you are a true member of the Frederick Craine Clan you will act as you should and your friend and associates will get everything, but should you cross the line and try to harm each other you're disqualified. And the assets go directly to the heir who carries everything in them in personality of that of your grandfather and you are getting a severe counter clause when this will runs its course later in one year to the day that you probated this."**_

 _ **"My heirs this is a severe brainstorm, so think carefully and make your choice, for any choice you make you got to live with the consequences of your actions. Reconvene from the day you get this probated and you will see said results in it as the truth bears it's fruit and you will have to live with the consequences of your actions, so make your choice and choose wisely."**_ _she read out and I smiled as I got it then, before she smiled as she read a gentle post note in there to her and me._

 _"Friends and associates, she means us?" Theo repeated and she nodded. "Nice touch well that confirms what you told us this morning, well Jane you just crossed one line, keep it up and you're losing, dime by dime, every ounce of the money your mother is leaving you. But I swear you cross the line and hurt my friend and a girl I think of a sister and you're screwed. Because first is theatrical humiliation, before getting humiliated in the court room." Luke said smiling dangerously as she read out the added note to us._

 _"She knows she's screwed once she meets you, because not only am I changing, but this is the me that was in college, before mom had the heart attack. And you just brought that me out by us being together Luke, the five of you and finding mom's friends, the me she knows is gone forever now and in her place. I've just taken on the mantle of the family maternal heirarchy now." she said and he smiled broadly at her declaration then._

 _"Well if that's not emotional therapy nothing is right now, but at the moment let's make sure nothing gets in the way of your progress now, shall we." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as she snuggled into my side and Theo hid a smile at her behavior when around me as she read out the letter's post script to us in particular then. "Whoa this sounds like she's talking to all of us when she wrote it." Luke said looking at it from behind us, as she read out this letter to us then_

 _ **"My darling Eleanor, if you're reading this you know the real test just started in our family home, but the dark secret is going to be the part you must stay strong in when you learn it. Before I suffered these health problems I was watching David James, he's who I chose for you, if you're together with him and your new friends. If you're thinking the situation was rigged slightly, I'll tell you that later, but though I'm not here physically, I'm with you in spirit."**_

 _ **"But I chose personalities in the way he did last week for this, but your parents, you two, were old friends of mine at the time and here's something I never got around to telling them yet, though you're learning it this week. The situations have shifted from slightly playful to turning into a paranoia right now, as time goes on the situation is going to get dangerous soon enough."**_

 _ **"But remember what I taught you now, in a haunted house never let your guard down if there's more than gentle spirits in the house. If you're alone never turn your back on the statues or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it, secondly after eight at night best to lay off the alcohol and thirdly stick together till you go to bed for the night, as Rob already told you this."**_

 _ **"I'm repeating it now, because the last thing Jack needs to worry about, Halloween night, with him and his team's patrolling the streets with a bunch of high school and college hooligans running loose is one of you getting arrested for drinking or trying to break out. As to why he, that is Hugh, is going to be pushing up the scare tactics every night the next three nights till he goes all out just to scare you out of the house now, before you figure it out."**_

 _ **"You've passed the first test together last night by standing in front of the doors now comes the part that means your abilities come to the fore, but remember, this is your birthright and focus. This secret is something I was going to tell you, but once your ability activates you can see me, almost as if you were Winona on Beetlejuice, or Cole on the Sixth Sense, and both are very accurate now, as is your father's abilities, I chose my own kind."**_

 _ **"And the craft is more than simply parlor trick as well. At the moment though, your ability is going to come online soon enough, but to control it, focus and relax. Because he's going to use it to make it seem to the others you're suffering a nervous breakdown, but relax, focus and take charge. You need to focus when the evil starts bombarding you with visions, and after dark stick together and stay strong, because he's going to drive up the scare tactics."**_

 _ **"With three days, as you classified the situation, he's running out of time and the clock is ticking. I completed the first portion of what you have to do, but now you must do the next, the kids sticking around you, David and your friends are the younger brothers and sisters of the group you must free now. To free them remember what I taught you and on Halloween, before daybreak the next day, get 'him' in front of the doors to finish it."**_ _she read out and we exchanged looks at that. "In front of the doors, what was that theory on the doors you gave us again honey?" I asked and she explained that to the three of us then._

" _With doors like this, some are just for decoration others are like more supernatural and this is the second though I don't know yet if that theory is true till we put it to the test on Halloween that night, though if I'm right I'm the one who has to." she told me as she went further as she explained that to us gently._

 _"There was a supposed legend that Rodin had a wizard put a spell on a set of doors that were meant to catch cruel and evil souls. So being trapped in the doors was purgatory and their souls were sent straight to hell to undergo the type of eternal torment that they did when they were alive. The demons on the doors were the gate keepers like the quartet that arrested Patrick's murderers on Ghost and that's what you're looking at now."_

 _"The doors acted as a reverse of what the condemned did when they were alive, so say they were like Jack the Ripper, the demons turned into a homicidal maniacs. You killed and took multiple lives now, than once dead and judged by the doors you suffer eternal damnation by undergoing it by the demons that are on that door once they they get their hands on you. Which, to a damned soul, is enough to scare the daylights out of them here, as to why."_

 _"It's because they're being sentenced to life imprisonment and these demons are the inmates in that prison. And it turned into a never ending cycle of dismemberment, for rapists, the demons turned the tables on him and he was subjected to sexual harassment and worse in his after life and so on, but to judge these things the soul, if he was a ghost, when he was doing it and came directly in front of them, had to stand directly in front of them."_

 _"The person owning the doors were never named off, but he put a message on those doors, 'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged', so that any person who came into range them were judged by God and heaven as a pure soul, like we did yesterday, and we were judged innocent, as for the children, those souls are waiting to be released once the true owner of the house and the keeper of the doors arrived."_

 _"The doors act like the weighing of the feather ceremony in the ancient Egyptian culture, if the person was completely pure of heart and never broke the laws their souls could move on to the afterlife without repercussions, but if they didn't their souls got eaten by Ammit, which is where this comes into it, because it's a purgatory now. While the keeper of the doors was a descendant of his bloodline. Which if I happen to be, he's toast if I figure that out."_

 _"So the descendant that had every bit of his son and wife's abilities would be able to control the doors and the demons on it saw that descendant as their equal and lord and when standing in front of them come to life, to do the descendants bidding right as they're getting said soul in front of it, which is what the message meant, stand in front of the doors and you're getting judged by heaven and the demons, in the afterlife of where you're ending up."_

 _"If the victim, or victims, were pure of heart than once in death they were judged innocent and free to return to heaven, but if the soul was a total monster, by that I mean men like Krueger, or some of the other homicides they talk about on Tv, than once he floats in front of it the door comes to life and the demons judge him guilty and to an eternity spent in hell and drag him into it. To spend the rest of his days dealing with being in eternal damnation and whatever he did as the demons do to him whatever he did to his chosen victims when he was still alive." she said and I nodded as Theo grabbed the book._

 _"She's right, it's right in here, that door was the second or third of its kind that was created, but it was based on the Gates of Hell by Rodin like I said last night and the guy that hexed it was probably a wizard. But if they're pulling supernatural shows into the woodworks it's going to be like that supernatural horror flick that came out last year. Final Destination combined with the haunting of hill house part one, alright nobody do anything stupid this week." she said and I nodded as he said it for me with a bemused look on his face._

 _"Nice, it's going to be a long week this week, but if this keeps up one of us is going to have a nervous breakdown out of the amount of heart stopping attacks if he's goes from dangerous to down right homicidal next." Luke said and I answered that. "Well to repeat what you said stay out of the areas he's likely to boobytrap after he just scared the hell out of us in the fireplace. Tomorrow we got to map the place out, before one of us gets turned around." I said to him and Eleanor answered that as she looked at the three of us_

 _"If I'm the specific target here, he's going to make you think I'm going into shock once you break the truth to them David. Because my research was meant to cover a added room by room search, so if I come in here looking like I'd seen a ghost then you'll know I just discovered the darkside portions of that legend you told us about last night." she said and I nodded to her as I said it then, looking at her and feeling our relationship growing._

 _"Yeah well if this is the beginning our relationship he'd better watch it." I said and she smiled. "Somebody had better stop screwing around with the dominoes here, I've been finding pieces all over the foyer all day going in every hall you can think of here." I heard and hid a chuckle. "Don't blame us, it's the kids screwing around with the pool tables and the dominoes as well as the books mam." I said to Mrs Dudley and she nodded smiling._

 _"Son there's a bunch of snacks and other items in the pantry there for you and ones that you'd like so whoever has a severe sweet-tooth can help yourself here tonight, because we get in seven every morning." she said and I chuckled. "The kids ransacked the cookies you left us, but left us the chocolate, Chocalate cake for dessert last night, along with everything else." I said and she nodded as I looked at Eleanor then to go into it._

 _"If it's enough you're ready to pass out from exhaustion, if you've done and are doing several all nighters here and you collapse. the research is on a hold till you had a chance to sleep that jolt off, because I'm not having you pass out from driving yourself into the ground. Especially if he's possessing things and you take a hit to a vital organ in the search and that happens and I'm really going to be pissed." I said to her and she nodded, before she could answer a pen was picked up and wrote out the next message._

 _"That's my father's handwriting, David, he's speaking to you when he's saying this." she said and I nodded as I read the message that was written out to me._ _ **'David, with you being who her mother and I chose, you're the legal executor for everything in the family name, on both sides of the family. Jane married a man I would rather vaporize than consider my son-in-law, you are parental approved and with that fact in mind here, as Becky said everything regarding damages is spared no expense now with the amount she just gave you and that amount is nothing."**_

 _ **"Trust me, when she says it's the very tip of the iceberg, that's not an exaggeration either, it is. In fact I'm descended from a philanthropist who was in Hugh's economic class, in total you're looking at a beyond incalcuble number, but her gift of second sight, once it activates is enough you're going to get worried, because exhaustion causes it to start going crazy here."**_

 _ **"If it means acting as her husband now, you're going to have to make decisions for both of us, if the lunatic starts driving up the scare tactics and you're going to have to get her to rest if she nearly passes out in front of you as a result of triple whammy jolt in less than three hours. You're a medical psychiatrist you covered medical training, so with what she just told you treat her shock and if she's hurt make sure she stays horizontal, warm and wait it out till morning."**_

 _ **"With us out of the picture and Louis pushing one too many buttons and crossing one too many lines right now at the moment with the fire and police departments. It's enough that everything she tells you and Malcolm, as well as Rick is under the Doctor/patient privacy act, with her telling it to you, him and the boys as to that, you're who've we chosen to act as our version of our inner circle now for my daughter of today, you're in the early stages of it."**_

 _ **"But Halloween night it's not only judgement day for him, but your quartet, time to put your friendship to the test, you son are the only one who is going to realize this and act accordingly, like I used to with her. Once back in Boston she needs you now, with the loss of her apartment, she's got no where to go now, and it's best if you stick together, she need the five of you more than you know now, and with that, it's up to you on All Saints Day: choose to stay or go."**_

 _ **"So once you're back insure that's she's got a way to get to you, and we got a trust fund set up for her now that the hardest portion is over. So with that its not a problem, but Rick and Tom are not going to take it well with what she just told you here. Her mother and I are friends with the caretakers, the head doctor, the surgeon, mayor, police chief and the judge and with that."**_

 _ **"However they learn the extent of what she's got to tell you, if you have her medical records, they're going to kill Louis and have him committed for rehab for five years till he's clean completely, and they're her new family now. The fine print in that will is going to be a nail in their coffin once the truth gets out next year, because I've already chosen my daughter as my legal heir now."**_

 _ **"Once or if the final show down results in her ending up in the hospital, they're giving you the truth of how Becky had to retire from her job and what caused it. But she needs to learn this truth from us rather than finding it out on her own, because this secret is one that explains that necklace, and why Andy is always hanging around you."**_ _I read out and nodded to that as she looked at me._

 _"Andy are you family if you're always hanging around us? Which side of the Craine clan are you from, if my pendant had a 'C' on it exactly" she asked and he explained that. "_ _ **Yeah I am, to answer your second question: mother is the initial on your pendant, your decension started with Fred, but mother is who your grandmother is, Eleanor. But until you're able to see Rebecca, don't push the investigation, it only gets worse from here, it's a horror story as well."**_

 _ **"And I'll explain that truth to how I died this young, at a later time, after the fight in the foyer this afternoon. But not till you can see me, my soul, but until then just relax and don't over do it, you're not ready yet to know that truth. Because Robert's right when he said this truth is like learning Fred Krueger or Darth Vader are your grandfather and learning what he did, and finding it out, on your own, before someone who knows the most about it can tell you."**_

 _ **"As for your realization of the will, that was very fast thinking, but what you read out to the trio this morning about the will was what we wanted you to realize, you are a Craine, and our rightful heir. The property and everything in the family name belongs to you now. But as you heard, father made a fortune off the parents of my friends in his textile mills, but that's where the truth becomes obscured now here, you got the truth, from a certain point of view."**_

 _ **"So when we saw you arrive, we decided to come see who the rest of your group was, because with your pendant we knew you were our new maternal protector now that Rebecca was gone and decided on that greeting. As to why I figured you'd need a connection and the guys, Sarah, Annie, Jenny and Rose decided to stick around like I am at the moment. But Robert is right, David is parental approved both by Rebecca, him and the caretakers and Jonathan, your friends are what we were looking for as well too, to know that truth."**_

 _ **"But as Robert said, Louis does anything else and nothing is saving him from ending up in rehab if he touches you when inebriated and I mean that, though you can't see us, we can still help you take him down if he crosses the line guys. Just do us a favor and get a pool table so we can come visit you that way when you return to Boston."**_ _Luke read out and I looked at her as she smiled then._

 _"Well at least I'm not alone if I've got my family, though invisible, dropping into the room every other hour, I guess they're giving us some private time tonight during dinner and our group time before we go to bed later." she said and I chuckled at that as I nodded. "So that's my great uncle, should have seen that coming, I think your bedroom was Andy's old room Luke, while whoever's bedroom I ended up is probably my great aunt."_

 _"And if she was my grandfather's twin, I think they lived in adjoining rooms with the bathroom right between them Theo, which explains why your room has that type of set up. Though if they're all the children to Craine's second wife I think I just ended up back in my ancestral home here. Though with what mom just told me I just did now, but now the question is this, though what is the dark secret in the walls of this house and does this explain why Renee died at the time." she said and I nodded to that in agreement._

 _"Let alone why is there no indication in the house of a second wife, why create the statues as markers to add on to the riddle and, aside from my mother, why are we the first ever guests that the house had since Craine died. If this like like the Sanderson house or 1428 Elm Street, the truth lays buried in the walls. Just who is Craine making himself out to be now, that's the riddle we have to solve here." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that remark gently as she finished as she leaned against me._

 _"If she approves of you than she approves of the quartet as well and with that, if they're trying to turn this into a murder/suicide rap it's attempted murder either way, and sabotage is against the rules here in the game. Though they want to play hardball they better watch out if one of mom's friends was the county judge connected to the Supreme Court." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Peter is the highest ranked judge in town baby, but once he hears that though planning for everything is David's situation these situations result in a 20/20 hindsight issue. But with the fact your mother left you and David that, it's enough the scandal here at the house is getting swept under the rug now. So with two to three days left till Halloween hits, just be careful, okay." Benson said and we nodded as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and I smiled as Mrs. Dudley smiled at us as she said it gently._

 _"Okay guys dinner's ready we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Dudley said and we nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said and they nodded and left as we decided to stay put on the couch for a bit longer then as we talked. "This is the information on the textile mills and Rebecca signed the forms to my name, the house belongs to us now. Jane you just screwed yourself over, so attempted sabotage, try that and you're disqualified here." I said to sternly to her and she grinned as she looked at me._

 _"You're part of the family in their eyes and you're true family David, with that I don't care what she says, you're my future husband and my boyfriend, and with those words. If she wants to cross you guys, she better be ready for the consequences here." she said and I smiled at that in amusement then as I answered that. "At the moment, I'm the one person he's not going to want to screw with at this rate." I said to her, smiling gently_

 _"If she approves of you than she approves of the quartet as well and with that, if they're trying to turn this into a murder/suicide rap it's attempted murder either way, and sabotage is against the rules here in the game. Though they want to play hardball they better watch out if one of mom's friends was the county judge connected to the Supreme Court." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Which your Uncle Peter is baby, fact of the matter is to him, they cross that line and nothing is saving them from getting put in jail and losing everything at the moment, you're the legal heir to the family fortune, but they don't know that. Now again you two, I'm making it very clear here you two, you lose your tempers when he tells you the truth, you're in serious trouble, especially you, Luke. The seven deadly sins are considered in this case, anger if left unchecked is going to kill here."_

 _"And Anger and fear together is going to get you killed if you don't get it under control if he shows himself to you, and not only is it going to get you killed, but it could get her killed while doing it, she's in enough emotional problems already. But she doesn't need another loss on top of it, because you nearly kill yourselves out of fear, when she says calm down and pull yourselves together, before she deals with him, do it." Dudley said to them sternly and and we jumped as I turned around and looked at him._

 _"Whoa, I thought you left already?" Luke said and they smiled. "Just looking into group dynamics, I've never seen three totally different personalities get that playful when just meeting the night before." Benson said and I chuckled. "Yeah Todd said the same thing last night. But things are getting off to a good start here, and our bonds as friends are getting deeper now." I said and he nodded to that smiling as he looked at us gently._

 _Looking at her, she shifted positioned and leaned into my side and he smiled at that and I hid a smile at that as I looked at him. "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not the type to push further till she's ready. But unofficial patient and I'm her future husband, so I'm acting like it now rather than later, so we're giving that demonstration here. But to change the subject, and regarding the structural work in the greenhouse, because I was getting worried when she started climbing up the staircase, but to go into that."_

 _"Rick, where do those ramps lead on the spiral staircase exactly?" I asked and he explained that to me as the duo listened to this as well. "The ramp platforms lead in two different directions: the one on the first half of the spiral staircase on the right leads into the south wing. That one goes into the back of the house and the kitchen and areas you were exploring yesterday ladies. Though the staircase is extremely old at the moment."_

 _"While the one on the left side leads into the north wing directly into the hall connecting into the girls bedrooms. The set of stairs on the right connects to the left ramp and the one on the left connects to the right ramp, but those stairs can't handle a fully grown man's weight after 90 years, the suspension is so old it could give if you're at the halfway point fifteen feet above the floor the floor and as to why._

 _"That staircase can't hold any weight in the middle of it though." he said and Luke shifted position on the couch._ _"How rusted and old is that staircase, I'm studying to be a contractor and builder Mr. Dudley, I've studied physics, what are the chances of that staircase collapsing if someone gets stuck up there, if our Fred Krueger poltergeist scares someone up there? And while I'm on the subject, how much weight can that thing take before it breaks?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently._

 _"No more than 280lbs at the top of it, but in the middle that's going to cause it to start falling apart. Though there's steel suspenders keeping the stairs supported, that's not enough, the platforms are bolted to the wall and the several metal pillars standing ten feet off the floor. But Frederick never got them repaired after he returned to the house. But the top of the platforms are twenty feet of the ground." he said and we both nodded as he waved me into the corner to finish that statement in an undertone._

 _"If he starts pushing up the scare tactics and she sees a piece of what we never got around to telling her yet and then scares her enough she winds up there for whatever reason, and you get her down from there._ ' _If' she's in shock and is stuck up there. But whatever she sees prior to that has her so in shock that she can't move, take the one on the left and get her back into bed, before she passes out from shock and exhaustion."_

 _"With us seeing her this is more than once it's enough, but she needs to hear to from either us, or her mother how her mother had the heart attack and retired. And at the moment she's not ready to know that, but the added stuff is, when in digging into it, if she can start seeing what you can't, and she gets hit by three at once. But get her to rest, because the adrenaline surge is going to crash and she's going to collapse especially is she was up all night trying to figure this out."_

 _"But he lands her in the emergency room, because this situation is enough that when we hear what the hell happened that night and we're just insuring that inns get worked out. But it means delaying your return to Boston till she's three quarters recovered, so the six of us, Dave, Eric, Erica and Dillon can get to know you and know your features on sight if they try forgery next, which is not going to work either." Benson said and Dudley finished it gently as he looked at us firmly, as he said it._

 _"And we: Jack, Beth and me, it's enough we're going to be furious if these kids don't listen to orders when she gave them clues for three days running. Academic bait and switch if you know what the switch is, and she's been giving them clues, before they start arguing for three days straight, but the shock is enough I want her in bed, though if she's starts suffering a panic attack you're going to have to stick close." he told me and I nodded._

 _"I've dealt with several panic attacks due to a patient on LSD or PCP, but if the shock is that bad, I'm going to have to treat her like I do with one of my own patients. Just ensuring she doesn't collapse when we're that high off the floor is my first concern. But I'm not leaving her alone if he starts pushing up the scare tactics every few hours and five in four hours is enough she's going into shock." I told him in an undertone and he nodded to that_

 _"You two are growing really close David?" Benson asked and I nodded as she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at her. "Yeah our soulmate bonds snapped into place, she means everything to me, I'm not giving her up now. I'll take care of her, I promise Chief." I told him and he nodded to me. "With you being the chosen marital heir, he's screwed now, whatever else she tell you we want to know about it." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"She's given us a small bit of it, while you were checking things out upstairs, but so far we've had several instances of the book coming to the fore, and the wall got replaced by the painting in this case. And it's not the revolving room making you feel like you're walking up a wall either, thankfully, but if this keeps up and it's we got a stray getting into the house to separate us next, before I find her on that staircase."_

 _"Does this house have a way turning you around when you're so in shock that you can't see where you're going till the person runs right into you from the other direction?" I asked and he nodded. "If he starts with your head he can, but sleep deprivation just makes it worse, as to that, if she's so exhausted that her power goes crazy it's going to get whatever's on the make up table thrown out at the window. So be on the alert for that." Benson said gently._

 _"Okay guys dinner's ready we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Dudley said and we nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said and they nodded and left as we grabbed dinner and sat at the table and started talking over things. "This is the information on the textile mills and Rebecca signed the forms to my name, the house belongs to us now. Jane you just screwed yourself over, so attempted sabotage, try that and you're disqualified here." I said sternly to her, though she was not in sight and Eleanor smiled at me then._

 _"You're part of the family in their eyes and you're true family David, with that I don't care what she says, you're my future husband and my boyfriend, and with those words. If she wants to cross you guys, she better be ready for the consequences here." she said and I smiled at that in amusement then as I answered that. "Yes well unfortunately for her, we got the money, your parents chose me as the executor, the joke's on them, guys just remember what they wrote down." I said and then saw an added note in the envelope and looked at it._

 _"Well whatever you guessed at was right on the money, honey, as to why, I just found this. Here's the real will, she made a copy and put it into the envelope along with the letter she put into the briefcase." I told and passed it to her and she smiled with a firm look. "She left me the house and the family Inheritance. In fact that will she gave Tom Wilson is a fake, guys listen to this. Oh my god, well Lou you just shot yourself in the hear here." she said and read it out loud then to the three of us then._

 **"** ** _As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. If they saw the admission for what it was acted accordingly._** _ **Or they took advantage of it and ignored the lessons of all the classics I raised them on, classics stemming from Dickens and every other author of the 20th century and now, one year to the day."**_

 _ **"The truth of the will you hold in your hands then is out and I will tell you the truth of what this will really is and was now. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away, that they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."**_

 _ **"Girls this will may seem genuine, but think over why I wrote that.**_ **_Because_** ** _the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10% of what you deserve for your behavior. So make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill, remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker and once the duration is up, you get this will with your father and my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children, I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now, my baby girl."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills. And though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee. And your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned. And you have showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family and the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze and funhouse when he created it. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed. I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _"You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the amount I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You, my dear, are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists. The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried to pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"**

 ** _"With this being the rest of your recovery it's time to finish it and go back. With him stuck in the doors, just see this return visit and trip as a chance to enjoy yourselves baby. You have the money to do repair work and enjoy a weekend at the house. So just enjoy yourselves for now."_** _she read out and smiled as she looked at us as she said it. "That sums it up, she and Rob chose in advance who to give the entire inheritance and this is beyond ridiclous in amounts as well too."_

 _"This one is the will she gave us, before she gives us the real one, but this holds everything regarding our trip here honey." she said and I nodded to that. "David James, she knows who I am and with that if I'm the chosen marital heir, I'm taking custody of the situation now, before things get out of hand. Though with my being your future husband, best to just work this to our advantage if the information gets worse."_

 _"Nice though, we know the contents of the wills, before the test ends and we get the good on the Websters. Thanks mom, dad." I said smiling and the salt and pepper shakers started up as they jumped off the table three times to answer to the new titles I just gave them and she chuckled at that as she looked at me. "Well if you're my future, Lou just pisssed off the wrong man, I have legal rights to my patients at work."_

 _"And secondly you and I are engaged and I'm the legal marital heir to the house now and the entire family fortune now. The amount mom left you is enough to pay for legal fees, getting a new apartment big enough for us and one that has a better set up, and if there's trouble this week, the amount for damages, in your case guys, I can write down along with whatever the medical bills are." I said and she nodded to me smiling._


	12. 11) Return Trips And The Cast

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions**

 **Chapter 11: Revalations Of The Will And New Documents Created**

 _"Oh and get this as well, what I told you this morning I had it right regarding the counter clause as well." she said and we smiled as she read that out to us._ " ** _If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said sole heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and everything together in amounts that are owned by my husband and I have, together, in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will initiated."_**

 ** _"My heirs, the amount you're forfeiting, if you start trying to sabotage each other is a figure in the octuplillions to decillions. This amount is in gold, silver jewelry, jewels and gold bars and all of that's stored in the house, and the trillions with jewelry, gold, silver and billions more in the savings boxes that belong to your father and me ladies, and marital heirs."_**

 ** _"You come from a very high birthright, but now you must exercise it carefully anf with those words in mind. As to that, you, if you take advantage of the clause in the first will, lose everything but a 10th of the amount you deserve, and while you're sister gets everything else, you lose everything but 10% of the amount listed above, so keep that in mind now ladies."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. Chosen before hand, both sole heir and marital heir, if she found him, right after she got the notations of that first will, and they're spending a week in our family manor with the rest of their group."_**

 ** _"And with those words, I suggest you think wisely here, because if you don't and take advantage of that clause, your fate is signed and sealed and everything goes to the chosen heir, her mate and the following connected to her. Before you start fighting with me over this, it's too late, this will is signed and sealed in Jack's vault and my dear Eleanor, if you're reading this now you found the copy in the suitcase, to pay for damages and anything regarding things the week you're staying there."_**

 ** _"My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. My chosen and handpicked members that were to be her new life long friends and future husband, the chosen quintet for the ownership of the manor. I hereby leave everything to my daughter, her husband and their friends. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake will said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 **"** ** _Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."_** _she read out and we exchange looks of shock at the News then._

 _"She's leaving everything to us, she barely knows the duo and the doctor, let alone us!" Theo said and the salt shaker jumped off the table twice. "Mom that you?" Eleanor asked and it jumped once." Okay, so how do you know the quintet?" she asked and it jumped in series of taps and she smiled. " Well, did your parents mention a Rebecca March by any chance guys?" she asked and they both nodded. " Yeah my parents were good friends with her." Theo said and she nodded smiling as she answered her._

 _"Than its we'd been had Theo, I was supposed to find you this week, and you're the first to arrive and we spent the next hour checking the place out yesterday. The title aunt in your case was maternal friend, I'm your surrogate sister, but cousins, no, and you're my best friends as well. As to that, whatever happens this week just resulted in you becoming my permanent quintet now." she said and they smiled at that._

 _"Well that certainly explains why we've grown this close in twenty four hours here, life long friends and I think she's playing matchmaker for us as well if we're like this around each other." he said to Theo and she chuckled at that. "Well it's going to be a long night if they keep this up at the moment." Eleanor said to him and the bottle started moving off the table and I looked at it with a bemused look as I said to my invisible thief._

 _"Alright you wiseacres, you're too young to be drinking, put that back right now, or you're grounded for the rest of this week." I said to whoever grabbed the bottle then. "I think these kids are keeping us company if their older brothers and sisters are the next group on the list, though they are and they're going to be waiting till next Halloween, before things change direction as their next after I deal with this." she said to me. "Yeah you're probably right Eleanor." I said and she sighed as she finished her remark._

 _"There's got to be set of records regarding who they are, I just wish I knew where, because we keep this up and the book is getting 50% thrown in there." she added and I nodded to that in agreement then. "Well if this is your house it's got to be hidden and she said that only a Craine can find it and the other hidden spots have to be what we haven't seen yet. Since we mostly stationed ourselves in the game room and our sitting room, as well as the library." Luke said to her and she nodded to that, smiling._

 _"Good point, but no telephone and no tv, we get to enjoy each other's company and at the moment I'm not on a dead line til tomorrow later, we just get a night off to relax as things take a break." she said to him and he nodded to that in agreement. "Wait a second here I'm in the red room, she's in the burgundy, so where you guys end up?" she asked and he smiled. "Blue." he said and I answered that. " I got green." I told her._

 _"Well that just shifted position and that's a relief, because if this book is beginning to play itself out now, the painting replaced the wall, pounding on the walls, things falling over on their own, doors and Windows opening and closing on their own. And inanimate objects have suddenly developed a mind of their own, so what's next exactly tonight if this keeps up?" she said and Theo nodded as she got it._

 _"He tries to separate us by having a dog break into the house next, but to name it off by the occurrences in the book: the place is a maze, strange noises, things moving on their own, doors and windows closing or opening on their own, the painting replaced the wall. And it's not my clothes that get destroyed, but the canvas on that painting and it's covered in red paint or human blood. And if this keeps up the next one is the dog, before they, or he, whoever he is, is going to start screwing with your head next."_

 _"Though if your ability activates by tomorrow night it means we got trouble by Friday. So today's the 28th, we got three days and with that the house she going to get slightly jumpy by that point." she said to her and she chuckled. "So what do we got tonight exactly guys?" Luke asked and she smiled as I answered him._

 _"With the fact we got several boxes of poker chips, why not play poker tonight guys, we can just gather what it is we want to snack on then and bring it into the game room, tonight is our night off. So before the real trouble gets started we can enjoy some peace and quiet tonight, though our sextet up is incomplete it's just us right now." I told him and he nodded as we settled into discussing the what went on that day as we ate._

 **Flashback 2 ending**

"Well this should be an interesting trip right now, is there way so we can see you face to face this time?" I asked and I heard a smile in the tone as he answered me. ** _"Yeah there is David, in fact right now, we already discussed this and the girls. Alicia, Annie and your mother, Nellie, have figured out a way so you can see us. And if we were raised in your century, you already know we like the tv show."_**

 ** _"But we were a couple years older in looks then a normal preteen in your century, as the triplets are going to see us as older brothers and sisters. In looks, as we look older."_ **he said and we nodded to the news. "Well if you know your way around the house, can you just as a guide to keep the triplets from getting hurt. What with there being a few bad spots?" Malcolm asked and a second message appeared.

 ** _"Yes Dr. Keough we are, but Rebecca, Robert, mother, Fred, Alicia, my friends and I are keeping you company in the house. So for the next 8 months to Halloween, it's safe, so the usual case of trial run pranks. As you know none of you did this time with him locked in the doors. But it's training, so combine poltergeist with your version of this book and the third Fred Krueger movie._**

 ** _"As he's still trapped in the doors, but it's September, with us weeks away from halloween, before the trouble really starts. But listen to me carefully here, if you bring your wife and children with you and he sees them when he breaks out of the doors. Than don't argue with Eleanor or David, get them out of the house and on the front lawn and wait for the quintet to come out."_**

 ** _"He's a homicidal maniac with your dream stalker icon's tendencies, and he's going to want to trap them in the house and you with them. So with that and starting the night and week leading into Halloween, with us it's just gentle playful intrusions like what they described to you. With him, you're having a repeat performance of things guys, it's going to be a repeat of the movie here."_**

 ** _"So Luke, keep your temper kiddo, it's like what you dealt with before. Just relax this time and Eleanor, honey, never mind the added issue, you know what to do. Just dodge them this time, I'm not risking you having another heart attack or worse. Mother, Robert, and Rebecca are standing by, but you try the Windows again it's going to be the exact same reaction, and forget the fence."_**

 ** _"You've seen how risky it gets, now with that, with my being your uncle, baby, you have the truth, but now you have to face him this time, so relax and don't do anything stupid. Guys I'm not kidding, your anger and fear could have killed you guys, pull yourselves together and stay away from the fireplace flue and the statues this time, and watch yourself."_** I read out and we nodded to that gently.

 ** _"Fast question though, how old do your triplets look physically, as the cast is what we looked when alive?"_** Sarah asked as Eleanor asked the question for her and he explained that. "Though 12 they look closer to high school students of 14 to 15 years in age, is that what age you guys look like. And if the posters have you looking like the cast of the show?" he asked and a gentle remark wrote itself at that question gently.

 ** _"Yeah Tommy is actually what I looked like when alive, so what are their favorite rangers. I took white ranger position, Robby is dressed in the senior red ranger status and Sarah is using Kim's pink near violet color now. So what about your triplets, same thing, with you guys visiting in two days. And before you come back for two weeks now?"_** Andy asked and he explained that to him gently.

"Jamie's favorite ranger in the girls was Kimberly, Derek liked Tommy's original take on himself, as the green ranger. And Jason's favorite ranger was Jason himself, why, wait never mind, if you guys needed a way for us to see you now. As Aunt Becky lost her chance at one last Christmas and birthday present. You created the uniforms and robes as well as the power coins and medallions?" Dana asked for him at that question gently.

 ** _"Yeah we did baby and it's good to hear your voice again, you remember me now as Ellie does finally. And in how you had us following you girls around leading into when you started college?"_** Andy asked and she lowered her head smiling at that as she answered his question. "Yeah I do and it's going to be great to see you guys again after being away this long." Dana said to him and Luke hid a chuckle.

As he answered him, as she exchanged looks with me at the tone in her uncle's voice. "Andy, what's happening to your voice, you sound like your 50 or 65 years old with the way you're talking to us here?" Luke asked and he answered that with a smile in his tone. **_"Had I'd been that age when you arrived and we met in my ball form, I'd be sounding like this Luke, but though I died when I'm twelve."_**

 ** _"As my maturity with you guys, is I'm your parents at the age they are now kid, as to that. Robby, Sarah and I are insuring the kids don't go wandering off and get lost in there, because the spiral staircase is an injury waiting to happen._** ** _Though having a bunch preteen ghosts running around trying to keep them out of trouble, well this helps, but we would be your triplets team mates."_**

 ** _"And gang well let's just say you're going to have us on babysitting duty now for a while. My wife and I are acting like the members of the family you met so far, though as the duo said there'd be no getting past us if Jane Emily and Louis tried in forging their identities as my Niece and her husband, which is illegal anyway."_** I read out and we nodded to that as Malcolm smiled at that as he said it.

"I've got a trio of twelve year old triplets and we've got a bunch of eleven to twelve ghosts in billiard ball form wandering around the house. Alright son, Robert, Sarah, could you and your friends do me a favor and if they decide to go exploring in the house. Could you just follow them around, to prevent them from going into the greenhouse, or anywhere that the bastard contaminated the place." he said and a 'Sure' was written out.

Which was followed by the 11's colors and I smiled at the way they wrote that as I looked at him. "We got our group in one piece, but in this case, we never got a chance to crack that legend, so with our team there Malcolm. Why not run it for real as we try to figure out everything in these situations now, as this was a test run, fear and performance. Mixed with sleep deprivation is the module this time around Malcolm.

"One good thing with a bunch of kids in the house, there's less likely chance of someone breaking anything in the foyer, because there's plenty of room in there for a kickball game in the house, when it's raining as well. Though we're not allowing tv over PG-13 in the house, and in the books it's under NC-17 only as far as we're concerned. Our starting point this weekend, and we'll be back on Tuesday by the way Malcolm."

"So five days, the quintet and I are heading out there to get our stuff into place and get room assignments and I'll send you the field reports. But the intention is going to be a summer long get away for the volunteers and we're your Berkshire branch as of now." I said and he nodded to me smiling then gently at that. "Malcolm, why not come for the weekend, that makes eight, with you having trio of twelve year olds in your family."

"Well this is really going to be a nice weekend for the ten of us." Eleanor said and he smiled at the offer. "I accept that and thank you Nell, we would love to come for the weekend. We're heading out there for close to week that's fine, so I can just have the kids out till Wednesday, on a family weekend offer by my friends. And it's a nice weekend get together." I heard and turned to see his wife, Dana standing there, smiling.

And moved to her as she hugged her. "Hey Dana, don't worry, I'm sure that the bastard is still in the door, I just have to confirm that with my great uncle." she said and they both nodded to that. "Hey sis, well don't worry we got this under control this time." she said and Eleanor smiled as she hugged her tightly at that. "My uncle his wife and friends are acting on mentor duty with the triplets." she said and they nodded as Dana said it.

"I take it your uncle is the one screwing around with the pens here?" she asked and Eleanor nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah he, his wife and their friends have been hanging around with us ever since they met us at the time. Though he's twelve, that doesn't change anything and he's talking in the way we do, our generation, does. Expect David's added punchline at the end of the story to have a major jolt at the end of it."

"Because they scared the bejeesus out of us after throwing an acorn into the fireplace at the end of the storyline." Theo said laughing and they both nodded to that. "Why do I feel like my kids are expecting to start several games of kickball with these kids?" Malcolm asked and we started laughing at that. "Because your kids are going to be seeing my uncle and his friends as their kids their own age here right now."

"So this way, though they're ghosts, they're equals with twelve kids they're own age to play with, just expect things to get crazy that night. There's several rules we can go over, but bedroom assignments we can do later. Because this house could be considered a boarding house with its size." Eleanor told him and she nodded to that in agreement, though just as she finished saying that the new resident of the apartment walked in.

"Hey Rudy, we just had a talk with Malcolm, regarding where you're living now." She said and I sighed. "What's wrong if you're saying that exactly Nell?" she asked and she sighed. "My parents left me the apartment and they were waiting for the probate to close, before they put it on the market at the time. But that's under the clause of the real will, they just destroyed every dime mom left them at the time." Eleanor said to her.

"You're not serious, that apartment belonged to you?" Rudy asked in shocked disbelief and she nodded. "Yeah it did and I told everything regarding this to the trio, when we were at the manor, but they destroyed the deed of the apartment and I wind up with the deed to my mother's house. My mother is Rebecca March-Craine Vance, but the movie showed everything and David's book did the rest." She told her and she nodded angrily.

"I ended getting the truth to that fight by the movie and everything else the movie doesn't show by Dr. Marrow's book, including your conclusions regarding that homidical maniac. And now you're telling me that everything the movie showed, at the beginning of the movie just declared they lied to me all this time. They said you were agreeing with this, but the movie shows the reverse, that's what happened here right now

"That despite the fact you said they couldn't take the apartment, they did anyway?" She asked and we nodded and she nodded as I gave her the check as she finished the remark. "That's our half of the money, but if they spent the check already, they're just digging themselves into a deeper hole financially in all areas." I said and she nodded as she looked between us as we exchanged looks then firmly at that remark.

"Here you better read this, it's not an admission but a question, it's a financial bait and switch, they take advantage of the will. And they blow every dime in it, in their side of the inheritance, while Eleanor and I get the lion's share of the money. They are left in a trading places move and with a deeper problem in you as the truth is out now." I said and she nodded to me in acceptance then as she answered me at that.

"I don't believe this, what idiot rewrites the deed to the house, because this is enough that I could sue his ass for lying to me." Rudy said when we told her the truth and I sighed as I explained that. "A man determined to destroy the sole heir of the family out of greed right now, but I'm the owner of the apartment. I'm not kicking you out Rudy, in fact you're the new resident of the apartment, and we're your new landlords."

"I'm your new landlord Rudy. Come on we need to go to the bank now for this." I said to her and she nodded as we went there. "You're helping Malcolm in the lab, but altogether, my accountant is your new banker, Rudy. The six of us though are moving to Berkshire as soon as the trial ends, but if you want to join the team for the summer. And for the summer we're fine with that." Theo said to her and she nodded to her invitation then.

"Hey Eleanor, Dave, what's going on exactly here?" My accountant asked and I explained that to him. "How much do the Websters owe exactly, because I'm paying their debts and I'm creating a new deed to her old apartment with Rudy and her family living there now?" I asked and he sighed. "They owe $500,000,000 David, how much are you paying exactly and what's in that briefcase exactly anyway?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Jeez, well that fills in my remark about the trade market, you invest in the right stocks and you make a few millions. But some bonehead starts screwing with the stocks and you lose everything. Damian as of now deactivate their connections to the trade market in New York and I'm putting a lock on their accounts, so this money is to be their living allowance, as of today." Eleanor said to him and he nodded to that remark in disgust.

"The living allowance in their case is what's with us and I'm paying off their debts now. So here's the debts and fees regarding their bills and their in the clear now. And the rest of this is regarding till their probationary period is up. So $5,500 a month every month. The will proclaimed if they sabotaged things they lose everything, but a 10th of what they deserve for it. That tenth is getting locked in a personal safe till they get it."

"But the amount is enough you're going to want to put ten locks and security systems on that door when I tell you." I added as I explained it him and he nodded to that. "Why do I feel like that amount is ten times what was in that treasure chest on muppets treasure island exactly, if you're saying it like that?" he asked and I told him that amount then while dropping my tone to just above a whisper then.

"The amount is 10.5 quintillion, which is a tenth of what her mother left for her and me right now, we got the lion's share of the inheritance." I told him and he nodded in shock. "Where did you get this money from exactly anyway, because I've never seen that much money, and it's spared no expense here Nell?" he asked and she answered that. "My great, great, great grandfather was Hugh Craine, the money was from a family account."

"But this is just the very tip of the iceberg, Damian, Wilson is still my lawyer and you guys together have the amount needed. And that was meant and necessary to sweep the entire situation at the house under the rug. Though now that my job just insured a way to finish things we're doing our next research and it's essential. To finish my model right now, but all expense paid up at the house." she said and he nodded to that smiling.

"Alright regarding deeds lets get to it. What he did was illegal too, and here's the check regarding what he sold me my half for. It's getting returned to you Rudy. Because I never cashed this check at the time." she said and passed her the check and she nodded to that as she tore it up then. "Damian you were the person they came to-to put the apartment on the market well their choices are not getting redone now at the current moment."

"I'd like to write up a new deed to the apartment, under my married name with Rudy's married name on it as well. And the rent for the next..., ten months is free so they have nothing to pay, they can just stay where they are for the next ten months now starting now for free. Rent is $300 a month as well, and I'm keeping it at that." she said and they nodded as we got to work on that as she looked at her gratefully then.

"Wait you can't do that, we sold the apartment Nell!" I heard and turned to see Jane standing there and Rudy crossed her arms as she answered her. "You lied to me and I want my money back right now Jane, she's given me back the check, she never cashed. That's half the money, I want the rest right now." she snapped and she swallowed. "I can't we're broke." she said and I crossed my arms as Eleanor said it for me.

"Well I'd say you just dug yourself into a very deep hole here Jane, because do you really think my godparents are going to let you get away with nearly destroying me emotionally at the time. Especially when I nearly killed myself trying protect David and the duo from being murdered by our great, great, great grandfather. You got the same fight in the movie and believe me Liam, Owen and Catherine were all as pissed as the trio was."

"When we made this movie, and with that fact in mind, they'd all gladly make sure you ended up in prison for life, but they're being generous. And by agreeing that the counter class is mercy compared to what they'd do to you." Eleanor said, and before she could say it, I heard a new voice enter the conversation at that. "And believe me, we'd all do it in a heart beat you tramp, so you never expected us to learn every facet of the truth."

"If I'd been Theo, I'd have taken you apart automatically at the time, and with that fact in mind here now. A true friend would offer to help and then be willing to set their lives on hold till you were fully recovered physically, mentally and emotionally. And from the amount of damage someone's relatives inflict on them. Everything that happened I'd gladly put my life on hold and help her heal, let lone her live with me."

"And we'd be the ones, like her sextet did, just to help her heal and we'd become a duo. A true friendship and screw your attitude as nothing was separating us and nothing ever would at the time." A female voice said, and it was immediately followed by a furious growl as he finished it. "As for Webster, had we'd seen him even lay a hand on her, I'd kill him myself, before calling the cops at the time if the ending was exact at the time."

"And in addition to playing you, we wind up learning every facet of the truth and my area is, if I'd been him for real, I'd sue you and your cold hearted bastard of a husband. In this case you for allowing him to get away with abusing my wife and him for even touching her when drunk, at least we got the information in his book, but hearing that information for real, and if I'd been a skilled sword fighter at this point as well."

"I'd gladly run him through with my sword or lightsaber, if those things were real. I honestly don't care why you did this to her, or why you killed Rebecca, it doesn't matter, whatsoever at this point, but like the members of her inner circle and Eleanor and her friends. We're making sure there's no way you're getting out of that counter clause, because her story is being shown to the entire world, the mind games are over." I heard a voice say with a firm growl, and it sounded like mine when I was furious then.

Before she could say it, I heard Luke's voice add on to that remark then. "And for the record, if she had told me, I'd gladly beat the crap out of that cold heartless bastard of a husband you have Webster. So be thankful we aren't them or you'd wind up in the E.R. when Catherine got through with you." he said, and hearing that, we both turned to the voices to see Liam Neeson standing there with a beyond furious look in his blue eyes.

And with him was Owen Wilson who had a furious and protective look as he gently moved Eleanor back slightly as, behind them, stood Catherine Zeta Jones, Lily Taylor, Todd Field, Alix Koromzay, Marian Seldes and Bruce Dern. "Lovely timing everyone, well Jane I'd say you're screwed. When working as an actor you really get into your character and at the moment, you just ticked off my husband, friend and brothers' alter egos."

"Which is why my best friend's agent contacted theirs to get them over here today, because the clashing between what's real and what's not just broke down the front door. It's a classic example of life, imitating art, imitating life, and Liam contacted me yesterday, before you attacked us this afternoon." Eleanor said with a dangerous smirk on her face and the eight smiled dangerously at her as Field said it for all of them.

"Yes that's right, he did and we all went into conference calls with our double's and decided enough was enough, we're getting involved in this and you're going to get that sentence whether you like it or not. Well, so if you ever expected to get away with this, than you're the only one in this room needing a shrink lady." he said with a growl as Liam finished that as he moved to stand next to my wife and rested his hand on her arm.

"Well, well, well, so this is the cold hearted bitch that destroyed your life huh Eleanor. Well mam, I'd say that you just crossed the wrong people right now. Because I can guarantee if I'd been him and I'd lost her, and Luke never survived the fight that night, because you could have gotten them, and us, killed at the time. Every cut out of the final run through ended up in our hands anyway madam, and with that in mind."

"I'd sue you for every dime you had at the time, if what happened had happened for real when we got through with you, hey beautiful." he said with a firm growl in his tone, before his tone gentled as he looked at my wife and she grinned and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling gently. "Hey Liam, I take it you decided to come see the house?" I asked and the sextet nodded. "Yeah we did, but I never expected that to be the reaction you had that night David, Jesus I've heard of haunted houses."

"But that's as close to it as you can get." Catherine Zeta Jones said with with a bemused smile and Theo started laughing as she answered her. "Get ready it's going to be a very long night, the draft in the transcripts and the screenplay recreated the scenery at the time but Harlaxton is not even close to being what we got, but the explosion in the fireplace was thanks to Andy, her uncle, throwing an acorn in the fireplace."

"But if you want to spend the next week with us as the six of you get to see things from our point of view that's fine. But we got three preteens coming with us, because Malcolm's family is coming with, this trip." she told her and they nodded. "Alright before you start going at it, let's keep this from getting out of hand this time this weekend, shall we." Lili Taylor said with an amused smile and I started laughing at that.

"So I had your fight correct Nell?" she added and Eleanor nodded. "Yeah you got it perfectly Lili, but you were playing me, before I got that phone call and found mom's necklace, this is me after Dave and I fell in love. All in all, the old me is gone and in her place is this me. Just get ready, I can show you around the house, but you're seeing the amount of damage he did to the house this trip as you get to see the scenes."

"Played back, just without the shots redone here." she said and the sextet nodded to that. "Word of warning, stay out of the fireplace if you're coming with this weekend, or you're going to lose your head, literally, because he did that on purpose, by trying to kill me, Owen and I'm not kidding. So stay out of the fireplace." Luke added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly hug then and she smiled softly.

"This grant was one thing, but I never expected that reaction, I know you had enough of the scares, but was it really necessary to antognize him Luke, Jesus Christ. I mean seriously, we're not dealing with a normal maniac or booby trapped house here. But destroying his painting and threatening to burn down the house. I doubt it would have worked anyway." Liam said to him in aggravation and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, thankfully, he's not getting out of the door for five to six months here, but the angle they had him in was where you guys saw it in the movie, as for the souls that left they were the older brothers and sisters of Andy's friends. Cardiac arrest and a vein got hit, prior to that, just before I collapsed." Eleanor told him and he covered his eyes. "That's the reason you'd gone into shock, whatever she was thinking had gone through me as well, regarding Lili, during that scene, but upon seeing where you got hit."

"I was ready to kill him a second time or beat the shit out of Webster when I realized what the hell I found on your side. Though at the moment if I have to live her entire memory of that, and I really am going to kill him again." Catherine said with a dangerous growl as he finished that remark, his tone going protective as he said it. "Yes well seeing this situation through his eyes, I was ready to go for overkill though he's dead already Eleanor, as to that with the war just starting, we're in between movies."

"I think we can take a month off as we see this from your perspective, but if what I dealt with in his case happens twice and I really am going to kill him a second time here." he said and we nodded. "Well that's eight celebrities in addition to whoever else gets involved, get ready this trip is going to be a full house, in three months, but the six of us have some work to do on it, before you see it for real. Because the Windows, the stairs and floor I have to fix, but there's no fixing the spikes above the bed." Luke said to him gently and he nodded, before I could answer I heard Bruce Dern's annoyed remark.

"Alright who left that lying around, because that came out when we were your age kids?" Dern said in annoyance and I turned to find the 1963 copy of the movie sitting there on the table. "Are you guys just trying to give us some sort of indication we're going to have a repeater here, because this is neither the time nor place for this right now?" Mary said out loud in annoyance and and they started laughing at that.

"Mary, to repeat what I said stay clear of the harp, or you're going to get hurt again here." Luke said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well if he chooses to attack while the sextet are there this time, it means we got to insure none of us do something stupid. Because he's going to mistake the quartet for us. Owen whatever you do, don't pull his stunt and all of you keep it together." Eleanor said to him and he nodded to the request.

"Considering that we chose people that look just like us, I'm not surprised. Though at the moment if, instead of twelve, we wind up with thirty people, the situation is going from full house to full scale pandemonium here. Though I doubt the four of you are going to want to see this for real, correct?" I asked and Dern and Seldes both nodded. "At our age, best not to risk it David." he said and they nodded to that gently in agreement.

"Yeah well if he mistakes Lili for me, I'm risking getting his attention on me, before he scares her into a nervous breakdown here, because it's one thing when acting in a movie it's another when you're doing it for real. But she's me, before I changed, this me is from just finding the quintet and being able to move on with my life. Alright guys, if you're choosing to come before Halloween to visit us there, I'm naming four rules."

"But one: never be alone in a room, we're either together or pair off, in twos or threes, two: check the equipment, before you start screwing around with it, three: after dinner you want a drink it's being mixed with a non alcoholic drink, and four: never let your guard down, because anything that can go wrong will go wrong and watch your back or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it." she said and the quartet nodded.

"Yes well if he mistakes her for you, and I really am going to kill him again, because just thinking he killed her ripped my heart out, though it was acting, it still hurt. When working in a movie together we, as actors, grow close and seeing that, from that angle, scared the hell out of me." Liam said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well he's afraid heights and the bastard scared me up the ramp, but at that level and height."

"Those stairs were going to give out from your, or his weight, from that angle. And as if that's not enough, everything you didn't see, she was doing it from my point of view while we were separated." She told him and he nodded. "Actors go with trying to deal with personal fears, but I hate heights altogether. As to that, if it meant and means making sure she never got hurt or stuck up there, I was willing to face that fear."

"Though I swear, if he mistakes us for you and scares her up there for real, I'm the one going up after her, if it's the week leading into Halloween." he said and she nodded as I answered him. "You better do your version and I'll do mine Liam, she's the target, they both are, so all in all." I said and he nodded as he finished. "Than we never leave the girls alone at al, but if I'm living the movie this time, I'm not taking chances."

"Lili and I grew pretty close and the four of us have bonded so tightly, we're like you now, so as to that, I'm not taking chances. So if he wants to mess with her mentally, he'd better be ready for having us always in the room with her and my Todd, or Owen, are taking my shift when I'm with the girls. So if we got the kids coming this weekend, because they can meet the six of us and we're the added surprise later."

"If your triplets like the Starwars movie I can go on mentor stature as well Malcolm." he said and he and Dana nodded with a chuckle smiling as I hid mine as I answered him then. "Yeah well, our issues that night went from scared into paralysis, claustrophobia, and frequent booby trapped areas, before the bastard separated us. But it took me fifteen minutes to get her heart pumping again at the time."

"But I was ready to kill him a second time that night, it's like you're looking at the Grim Reaper as he's coming at you, and this was a side of her I'd never seen before, though we'd just gotten to know each other at the time. She's everything to me and I'm not risking a repeat performance, because some stupid idiot is screwing around with a live weapon, now again. Liam, with you're being the leader of the six of you."

"I could use your help here because between the six of us, if someone drinks themselves into a stay at the medical room and tank it's going to get very physical. And as most actors can usually tell when someone is on drugs, that's needed, because I find we have an act of speedballing in the group it's going to get physical here, if he's drunk and on drugs." I said and the trio all nodded to me as Owen answered that gently.

"Sure thing Dave, what are the chances this turns into 'The House On Haunted Hill', next though, because your version of 'The Haunting' is enough of heart stopper here?" he said and I hid a chuckle. "If he's intending on scaring us out of our wits, extremely high here. Though it's not going to be easy to tell us apart here, if anyone else shows up the week before here, though Ali Larter ended up with the worst intrusions."

"Eleanor reached the point of a panic attack after he went all out, though if he targets Lili this time, making sure she doesn't lose total control is my concern. But he thought he killed Eleanor and Luke in this last trip, during the fight, he sees you four he's going to try it twice. And just to make sure he got you and try it for real, he's not going to realize that in our timeline we created movies and you six are our exact look alikes."

"When he can't tell the difference between you and me, or Lili and my wife. So stay awake from the statues or anything he's likely to boobytrap, and secondly of the two of us, you and me, he's going to realize. Once his soul sees my notes and recorder, and the fact that her stuff is always sitting next to mine or she's sitting next to me. That I'm the real David Marrow and start trying to scare you out of your wits Liam." I said and he nodded as he answered me with a firm look on his face then.

"So I take it these children started acting more like kids from our decades, of last decade and the 80's and started watching preteen tv shows and movies, so they're able to talk like we do now?" he asked and we nodded. "Yeah they do, once I explained this to the quintet, we started finding it pretty funny, but their favorite form is the billiard table, and they love Looney Tunes and Power Rangers and we got a demonstration of that a bit ago and last year while we were there at the time."

"But before we got over this, I think it's time to finish this now Liam, because she just pulled several felonies in thirty minutes, once I told her that the will she had was a fake, here read this." she said and passed him the will and Lili read out the message. "Well I see Rebecca wanted you to see the clues in this, because it has language we stopped using by the time our age group was in middle school." Catherine said to Eleanor.

"That was my thought, and in fact I didn't have to see that will was a fake or read it out loud, to know she was testing me, but that's the real will, go ahead Lili." she said and she took a deep breath as she read out the message. **"** ** _As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. If they saw the admission for what it was acted accordingly."_**

 _ **"Or they took advantage of it and ignored the lessons of all the classics I raised them on and now, one year to the day, the truth is out and I will tell you the truth of what this will really is and was now. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away, that they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."** _she read out and then smiled coldly as she finished and I knew she was enjoying this.

Looking at Jane as she smiled Dangerously she read the rest of it as we all crossed our arms then. ** _"Girls this will may seem geniune, but think over why I wrote that._** **_Because_** ** _the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10% of what you deserve for your behavior. So make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill, remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker and once the duration is up, you get this will with your father and my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children, I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now, my baby girl."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills. And though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee. And your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned. And you have showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family and the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze and funhouse when he created it. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed. I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _"You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the amount I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You, my dear, are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists. The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried to pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"**

 ** _"With this being the rest of your recovery it's time to finish it and go back. With him stuck in the doors, just see this return visit and trip as a chance to enjoy yourselves baby. You have the money to do repair work and enjoy a weekend at the house. So just enjoy yourselves for now."_** she read out and Eleanor, the quartet, Malcolm, his wife and I all nodded to her request. "Sure thing mom, I got it." Eleanor said and Liam chuckled at that as she looked at Jane sternly.


	13. 12) Facing The Past

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions**

 **Chapter 22: Return To Hill House And Living Arrangements**

"As I said you should have read the fine print Jane, because you just dug yourself into a very deep hole here. Did you honestly think you could get away with lying to her when the truth is in fine print, being shown to millions of viewers on tv now and across the globe. I did that on purpose, public humiliation to get my side of the story out and those five people being there next to my counterpart, and what the movie doesn't show."

"The book does, I never had to hide anything from the sextet, Tom or even Jefferson, because they understand me in a way you can't. Jefferson happens to be Uncle Jared's cousin, he's a local of Concord. Mom made it clear you married Lou and you were getting disowned, and she heard your entire conversation with me regarding the apartment. You tried to kill me, you killed mom and then you try and murder my husband by pulling a switchblade on him. The mind games are done and with those words in mind."

"I don't care why you broke into my apartment earlier it's illegal, uh let's see here: attempted murder, murder, breaking and entering. DUI, breaking a binding contract in a will, attempted murder on two occasions. So with that there's no getting out of this, you just got yourself ten felonies in six hours. Jane, you're not going anywhere once this is arranged. As to that, I just got reunited with the members of mom's gang that know the most about that will, they're staying till the trial and with those words in mind."

"And with that Peter Hawthorne, David Walker, Andrew Jackson, Dillon Porter, Jason Bennett and Amelia Reilly are coming here for the trial. They're mom's inner circle in the Berkshires, but enough is enough, I've had enough of you walking all over us Jane and with that, come live with us Jane, you have no idea how hard it is out there. I'm paying off your debts to the trade market and everything else right now, but once done."

"Lou is spending three years in rehab, and the entire five being admitted to the hospital, you're being placed as the hospice for a woman with mom's condition and Richie is being expelled from his private school. And as of now and your family are living the life of Cole Sear, you and Richie are going without Lou for five years as to why. My godfather is the police version of a three star, and my godmother and her husband are the caretakers of my house, but my friends and I are moving back and you're never seeing us again."

"There's no use fighting this, it's been arranged now. So don't even try it." She said sternly as Rick walked into the room with five members of the team. "Jack it's good to see you again." Jefferson said smiling and he shook his hand then gently. "This is Beth and Rick Dudley, the family caretakers of Hill House." She said and he shook their hands smiling. "Jeez, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta Jones, Owen Wilson, Lili Taylor."

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" Jefferson asked and they chuckled as Liam answered that. "Theo's agent contacted ours and we decided to come visit and arrived in time to over hear their conversation, with Jane here, regarding the house and needless to say, I was as furious as Dave was when she explained things to me." he said and he nodded. "So the entire storyline was true?" Damian asked and we shook our heads.

"No the last twenty minutes weren't actually Dame, truth is the two of us forgot our bonds of family with her, and she risked her life to save my son-in-law and their friend. Young man do me a favor and don't try that twice, would you please." Jack said with a bemused smile and we nodded to that. "The six of us are making a visit back to Berkenshire for just short of week. Aunt Beth, is he still in the door right now?" she asked her and they nodded to us smiling, as Luke said it for the six of us smiling

"Well that's a relief, the only intrusions we have are just the kids this weekend and it's going to be less hectic. Though we can just dispense with the formality and really enjoy ourselves for the next week this time." he said and the five of us nodded in agreement to that thought. "Yeah well don't start with the pillow fights this time and we can let the kids join us this time, as we go over that added truth." Eleanor said smiling and he chuckled as I looked at the table, knowing the trio followed us to the bank.

"Andy, what's the time frame, before your father tries to break out again?" I asked and a message wrote itself out then to us. ** _"We have four months Dr. Marrow, so that's plenty of time, just don't fool around with the clavichord Aunt Mary and two: expect us to be hanging around you."_** Damian read out and we nodded in relief at the news then. "Thank you god, we've got eight months, before next Halloween, alright baby, be careful, I'm not risking it again." I heard and turned to see Jared Jefferson.

"Uncle Jared!" she said in delight, smiling and he pulled her into a hug smiling at her. "Hey baby good to see you too." he said tightening his arms around her smiling. "Hey Jared good to see you." I said to him and he smiled as he shook my hand. "Son, kids, it's good to see you too. Hey Rick, good to see you again, I'm the Doctor that helped Becky recover from that blow with the door. But I need to see the police records later." he said and Jefferson nodded to him as he pulled him into a brotherly hug, smiling.

"Alright don't tell me, he's your brother or cousin?" Luke asked and Jared nodded to him smiling as Rick explained that. "My father got transferred from Concord when we were Frederick's age, before he and Alicia left for Boston at the time, but prior to that he and I were like the duo in bonds when we were kids. Of my cousins I was closest to him, and we were like the boys on the tv show together." he said and the duo nodded, smiling.

"Nice plot twist, the Boston department chief was a local and the cousin of the chief practicioner and is from the town that brings a whole new meaning to the word paranormal outbreaks." Luke said and he chuckled. "Yes I know, and like her inner circle, I know about the will, I'm one of them, which is why Becky left the message I had the boys run over to you, and had left it sitting on my desk, she was telling me it was time to pull the plug." he said and Jared finished the remark firmly then as he looked at us

"But the will was and is non-negotiable regarding this, David, Mary, honey, I got the paperwork signed and you got a job at the psychiatric department of our hospital. We've got a paranormal department as well so that covers things now. And the three of you have jobs at the other three departments in town now. The art Museum, building industry and arts and cultures museum." Jared added looking from Theo, to Luke and Todd and the six of us nodded to that gently.

"I doubt the industry and museums were expecting that type of donation to get us settled there, Doctor." Theo said with a smile and they nodded with a chuckle. "Not quite dear, but the funds are not a problem, what they're offering for your expertise is five times what you're expecting. Though Becky set up a couple accounts for both you and the Watts now, and put a few million into the accounts as well, so that solves that." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and they nodded to that in amazement.

"Well till we build our own houses, we're living with the Marrows at the manor Mrs. Dudley and it's going to be a very long summer, so hopefully by the time Halloween rolls around it's going to be completely normal for the eight of us. Though I doubt whoever gets involved is having our added trouble." Luke said to her smiling gently and they nodded in agreement to that I looked at the quartet smiling then.

"That's four and let me guess the others are coming next week?" I asked and the quartet nodded to me smiling. "Yeah and with that young lady, you just crossed the point of no return, so take away her home, well turn about is fair play Jane Emily. Your mother is my best friend, so if you don't want to lose a third of the money you're being given to make up for this fact, I suggest you pay them back, right now." Jefferson said to her sternly.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked and he crossed his arms. "Don't get smart with me young lady, you're in enough trouble as it already right now. But I'm the head medical practicioner at the Concord General hospital, my name is Jared Jefferson, and I happen to be one of eight members of your 'aunt's' inner circle there in Concord. If you want proof to verify that everything Eleanor said is and was true, we're going to the hospital." he said to her sternly and Eleanor smiled at his idea as she got it.

"Rick here happens to be my cousin, Chief Richard Jefferson." he said and she paled as Jefferson finished his remark. "Yes and why do you suppose Becky contacted me first exactly hmm, well it's because I'm a local of the Berkenshires county of Concord and I, too, know about that will. Our inner circle was a gang when we were your age, it didn't matter we were in the early 40's and 50's, we weren't letting go."

"Becky told me about her ancestry, and we decided it didn't matter, the bloodline has shifted, but he's not part of it. If you thought you could get away with this and nearly killing her, than you're very wrong indeed, no matter what arguments your lawyer gives Peter. So there's only going to be one sentence and one sentence only for every charge you wracked up and that is the counter clause." he said with a stern growl in his tone.

"So you either pay them back or they're going to be the next ones to sue you, Jane Emily, and if you thought you could have pretended you're my god daughter and her husband it never would have worked. As to why I spent the entire month knowing their features on sight, so you can't get passed the fence." Mrs Dudley said with a stern growl then and she looked at the elderly trio standing there with stern looks on their faces then as she tried to act defiant then, but I knew she was scared of them.

"Who are you people exactly?" she asked and Benson crossed his arms. " I do believe she mentioned a godfather who was a cop a version of a three star general young lady. To which I happen to be and with those words Jane Emily, my name is Jack Benson, Chief Jack Benson, these two are Elizabeth and Richard Dudley. And Beth is right, you wouldn't have gotten passed the town perimeter leading towards the house."

"Because we know her, David James and the quartet on sight, as to how that could be, it's because she chose actors that looked like her and her friends on purpose, so we knew them automatically here as to that forging licenses would have just been another charge added to the list and it would get you thrown behind bars either way. You just landed yourselves with thirty charges in the side of seven years and now it's time to pay the bill, you lost everything but a 10th of what you deserve for your behavior in the will and with those words in mind."

"Beth and I are her godparents, everything she told you and Louis was true, but you just dug yourselves into such a deep hole you're going to need someone to either put a ladder in it or have someone toss you a rope now. Because that will is non negotiable whatsoever, we knew about it, as did every member of Becky's inner circle, and one of such is a judge. You're not a member of the Frederick Craine clan at all young lady."

"You're part of the Alice Craine descension, Eleanor is the sole heir to Frederick, and with that, she gets everything, the house, the money, everything, she's your cousin, nothing more. Your grandmother was a philanthropist as was your great uncle. And little Andy would have been had it not been for Hugh." Benson said and she swallowed as a message wrote itself out to her in a firm tone.

"Who's handwriting is that, exactly?" Fields asked and I explained that to him. "It's her grandmother, Caroline. When Rebecca chose the house for my side project, I didn't realize I'd chosen Alicia's bedroom for Eleanor, or that Fred was in the room I'd chosen for Theo, while Luke ended up with Andy's but those rooms, and mine are being marked as contaminated during this, because her's needs a lot of work."

"So just wait till we can get the room fixed and you'll see what the room looked like, and it's going to look like the manor in England, but everything you heard from Liam in the movie, that was in my explanation. But there's more to it, because we're interacting our entire conversation when we choose who's coming, but we get a trio of kids, it's going to be a full house in the house that night." I said to him and he nodded to that gently.

"Well so long as he's not trying to scare the heck out of us in the first fifteen minutes I think we're fine, but with twenty or thirty people in that house, and we're your exact look alikes I'm sure things are going to get hectic that first night, if it keeps up like that. Alix, like Mary, you better stay away from the harp, because that got us, both versions, ejected from the house early for a near loss of senses so leave the music instruments alone." Fields said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"It's that in your case, the fireplace in Luke's, and the statues and stairs in our cases, while having the ceiling caving in on Nell is even worse. So as to that, the booby traps are compiled to what you dealt with in the movie, but we're going to have a medical room set up in the house. And with the tank set up in the bathroom connecting both bedrooms together and our field medic is a rehab doctor in addition to being a full medical, but between him, Dave, Malcom and you guys, that's less trouble here."

"But with the fact you, Owen and Liam are constantly doing action movies, get ready this going to be the real thing here. So as to that, we're having this run in a dual catch way, to prevent someone from getting hurt and secondly and this time, with the fact he thinks he killed our mates, seeing two copies of all six of us is going to confuse the hell out of him. As to why he's never seen tv and doesn't understand the concept of movies."

"So with that, he's going to realize if we start pulling our entire conversation from the movie and you guys run the same conversation at dinner, we do the rest in the library and he's going to think he's seeing double, so that should help." Theo said to him and he started laughing at that. "Yeah well hearing the entire conversation between you after the confession she gave you was actually pretty funny though Theo."

"But I've never seen five totally different strangers get that playful and comfortable with each other when just meeting in one night, guys, ladies." he said, looking at the five of us smiling and we started laughing at that. "We weren't expecting that ourselves, but it was like we found our missing puzzle pieces and our parts fitted together like we were a puzzle, to the point that we set aside the awkwardness and completely relaxed."

"Once spending a month together, like we have, and living in the same house, you'll be the same way with your group like we are, we just have to prevent someone from getting hurt here. Though I don't doubt he's going to try and run the movie for real once all of us are together and our guests leave the manor." she said and he nodded as Eleanor smiled as she read out the message to Jane then.

 ** _"Jane listen to me carefully: everything you once thought to be true is no more, by treating your sister this way, you just unlocked a door you can't ever close up. I taught your grandmother the key sets of values needed, but your side of the clan squandered your half of the family Inheritence at the time, your family are gold diggers and as to that, I favored your uncle and his descendants."_**

 ** _"Your cousin was and is my favorite grand daughter, she's more like me than you think and it's why Hugh came after her when they were at the house. My baby grand daughter, she deserved happiness and finally gained it, but I've seen people like you. People who try to destroy the most honest, caring and courageous people in the world and yet they never loose their innocence at all."_**

 ** _"Why do you suppose the young man of your space action series turned into a power hungry maniac huh. Well it's because he developed a lush for power and greed and it turned him from a kind, caring individual and into a power hungry monster who became soulless and evil. But that's what greed and every sin does to you."_** Eleanor read out and she swallowed at that as she went further then.

 ** _"You want proof that you're not part Rebecca's bloodline, my grand daughter, go with Jared to the hospital and and get the Bloodtests ran, because my bloodline carries in it a source of paranormal powers, yours does not. Those powers give the blood a slight added change to the blood type, and only he who is pure of heart can take the mantle here young lady. To that which you are not, you are greedy and uncouth, and you're descension is from my twin."_**

 ** _"But my soul heir cub happens to be Eleanor, she's my prize heir and deserving a second chance and you nearly destroy her. Well mother, Alicia, Andrew, Rebecca, Robert and I are not letting that go. Jared, Johnathan, like her friends and Rudith here, we're also suing them for murder and attempted murder here. I nearly lose my sole heir, my baby girl, I'm not letting that go now. David take care of my baby, will you."_** Damian read and I nodded to his request smiling.

"Oh boy, he's really pissed off right now, when we met him he set himself at Rebecca's age, as did Alicia and Andy sounds like he's around fifty or sixty when he talks to us now." Luke said and we nodded in agreement. "Grandpa how long did you say the eight of you were sticking around, once I free Andy and his friends next?" she asked and a gentle tone wrote itself out as he answered her and I could clearly hear the love in it.

 ** _"I'm staying as long as you need me baby, in fact the six of us all decided on that, we left you too soon and you're still recovering from this right now. So with that in mind, Heavenly Father has granted us five years, so though the seven can't see us we're around to see you start your own family later on."_** he said and she smiled in delight as I answered that with a bemused smile on my face.

"Alright with that in mind here, guys if you're doing the books again get it under control, because we're not having things go crazy in the library when I'm telling our guests that story. Though repeated jolts in one night is going to get the entire group's attention, especially if he breaks out and goes for the wine bottle gunshot routine and the pounding on the walls again, though let me know if he's messed with the harp again."

"So I can prevent someone from nearly losing their eye this time, though he does this scene by scene in the movie till he caved in the ceiling on her and I'm really going to be pissed here. Because once was enough." I said and it wrote out the next message to me. **_"Don't worry David, I'm making sure if he does try that, I'm loosening the wire to prevent it from breaking this time, but this time keep your doors locked."_**

 ** _"Because Jack's remark regarding poltergeist is hitting the nail right on the head here. But if he does anything it's trying to get a stray cat or dog in the house, before going for the clown doll monster tactic under the bed before he goes for his version of the movie. But what you're looking at is 'Poltergeist' and 'The Haunting' rolled into one here."_** I read out and nodded in aggravation then.

"Great, if he's going scene by scene along with our version of that movie get ready for the repeated scares and if anyone is drinking, arrest the guy, before he flips out." Luke said to Jefferson and he nodded. "That's why Baker knocked him to the floor and wrestled the gun away from him once he got ready to shoot Ali in their version of **_'The House On Haunted Hill'_**." he said and we nodded as I answered him.

"That gun was loaded with blanks, whoever brings live ammo into the house is having their equipment confiscated and locked up with a trio of twelve year olds in the house. I'm not risking one of the boys accidentally shooting themselves here." I told him and they nodded. "Alright I'm writing up a set of house rules regarding this, they disobey or get too drunk to think straight, arrest them Rick." Dudley said to him and he nodded.

"So normal police rules and house rules, my unit, and I'm bringing three men in addition to me and Tommy. Malcom it's you, David, Eleanor and Mary in the psychiatric department and your best medical expert and seven members of his team and that covers all three areas that need covering here. But rule one first and foremost is no one is having more than two glasses of alcohol, two, you see anyone with erratic behavior."

"And they're all showing the classic signs of drug abuse, report it to me and if they have a speedball reaction we're arresting them immediately here. Three each of us, the ones running this, are carrying radio's or walkie talkies on us, four is that with a trio of kids in the house, or more than trio, we're protecting them at all costs and five, watch out for any reaction indicating a nervous breakdown or worse." he said and we all nodded.

"Alright pack it up, we're leaving Thursday night and we're back on Wednesday Malcolm." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "I'll talk to their teacher and ask for out of school attendance, so we can have them keep up with things, but Saturday and Sunday is a normal weekend." she said and he nodded gently as we exchanged looks.

After I said that, I thought it over and smiled. "Alright you said $500,000 for repair work Luke." I asked and he nodded as Eleanor smiled as she finished my sentence. "Yeah okay, we spend $5,000,000 for the weekend. And another ten for added goodies regarding house and hotel plans, and after dark, once the Dudleys leave for the night. The house has the looks of a mansion with everything a person our age or our parents age would like in luxury here, while the kids have a nice set up for the summer."

"And we use the rest then to pay for added expenses, so not only is there a lake by the house, but they got an indoor swimming pool, a basketball court and a tennis court on the propert and around the house. So activities here are swimming, fishing, sports, card and board games, if they're not into that they got the library and I'm buying one of the old radios they used to have in the forties so we can listen to the radio."

"So no tv, but we got other activities to do, and in the case of having thirty people in the house we can play baseball or football in the field by the house. Three months work till the summer starts and they got a very nice summer program at the house, and the house has a very nice set up too, so half from their time frame, half ours and we mix the styles, but everything they'd want to do we have it in the house regarding interests."

"Books for the bookworms, activities for the next age level up, swimming, fishing, sports to their liking, board games and several other things that should help with things now." she said and they nodded. "Can you face this now, it's been a year since we left?" Luke asked her, gripping her hand gently and she nodded to him. "Yeah I can, but seeing the damage to my room, I'm staying in the bathroom when we do it." she told him and he nodded to that gently as he ran his hand against her arm gently.

"I take it the way we had it in the movie was just what happened: he fell asleep on the job, you're trying to get the blood off you and you and Theo hear the scream and come running to investigate?" Liam asked and we nodded to answer him. "Yeah and we were trying to break the door down, because he slammed it on me while trying to scare her into a paralysis, she's claustrophobic here too to add on to that."

"When we finally got in there the fact that she was half conscious out of fear pissed me off at the time. With the fact I remembered they rigged the car. I knew if she tried to drive it, than it was going to kill her, and I decided I was killing the car by crashing the gate. The first blow didn't work, but that set of spikes in the fence landed on top of the car nailing the doors shut and David resorted to using the shovel to break the trunk window to get me out." he told him and Owen nodded firmly to the news.

"Uh huh, yeah I remember that alright, screw the stupid stunts no one is doing that twice, let alone the windows and I wasn't expecting the chair to get yanked out my grip either at the time." I said and he nodded. "Great, and yeah you're right, but if this is going scene by scene in the movie all night, I'm not leaving you girls alone this time. So with that Dave, if you're running a psyche evaluation with the added guests."

"I'm staying with the girls in the foyer, just stay clear of the fireplace, and when on the stairs stay away from the Griffin this time." Liam said and they nodded nodded in agreement. "Watch out for his painting as well Liam, that's also a death trap. You guys are so much like my version he's duplicating the scenes piece by piece here. But I'm the only who can face him and survive to tell the tale." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Look, we'll come for the next week and then arrive like six weeks, before Halloween, so we can see this from your perspective, but what happened then is not happening this time." Owen said to her and she and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling. "I think we got an easier time with this with at least eighteen people running around the house this weekend and with that in mind here."

"With you guys involved we got enough people to prevent a repeat performance, but that makes twelve, Rick, Tom and his family and the Keoughs along with our triage medical team here. But to free Andy and his friends, I have to do it again and this time, Lili, stay in the hall with the others, once I do this you guys get me in the medical room, alright." she said and we all nodded to the orders then.

"You better pack a bag for the week guys, the six of us are heading back and we're getting some work done on the house before May, this way we got enough to build some stuff into it, before you and our guests arrive." I added and he nodded to that. "Luke once we move in and get settled have your team come up and we can build several areas for recreation of the property as well, pool, baseball field, basketball court."

"And a smaller version of a golf course on the property so our guests, if they're from out of town have something that appeals to their tastes and the field around the house is a nice size too, so there's plenty of room and the kids. Though the locals never come closer than five miles during the day, during the night no further than nine. As to that we're not going to have that problem anymore, because the house had some work."

"But it's not total isolation here this time, so a sort of B&B, and if anyone wants to go to a movie and have a night out on the town, we're getting you a set of keys to the lock on the chains. Though during the summer and the kids, when it's raining, can play kickball in the house as well in the foyer." she said, finishing my sentence then and he nodded to that smiling gently as her god parents exchanged bemused smiles at this.

"Well that's one way to keep anyone from getting stir crazy, they can go for a night on the town, before returning to a more tranquil setting and being able to relax." Lili said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah there's that, but preventing anyone from getting stir crazy means bringing a cellphone so you're not completely cut off from the outside world here. But to remind you guys, with you doing our acting for us in this situation, you know what to expect, so don't lose it." Theo said and she nodded to her.

"If what we dealt with that night in the movie is what we're expecting I'm not falling for it here, though some idiot actor that never did scary movies is asking to have the bejeesus scared out of them. And that's if we got a scream trilogy theme going on in that house in addition to our version of 'The Haunting' and a repeat performance of 'Clue' movie jokes here." Liam said to her and Eleanor chuckled. "You've done thirty movies in the side of twenty years and most of them are action films and dramas Liam."

"Was this your first taste to a horror/thriller though?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, and the reaction is enough, I'd prefer not having my comrades getting hurt or worse if what happened in the movie comes true for real. And with that, ladies, this time stay clear of the items he's likely to boobytrap and two nobody is taking in more than two glasses of wine, just to prevent another problem." he said and their sextet nodded to him gently and Dudley ended the conversation at that.

"So how much food do you think we're going to need exactly with that many people wondering around the house?" Dudley asked and I chuckled and said it. "$5,000 dollars worth, fortunately it's not a problem here, because there's still $450,000,000 left in our savings and checking account, so another $25,000,000 should fit the budget to fit the added goodies in the house, and we're adding a circuit breaker to the fence, for the basketball court and baseball, Football and golf courses and fields with it."

"The added five is for groceries, but we're creating a kids bar so they have something their own age level to drink. But with that many people in the house this weekend, expect dinner to be doubled or tripled at the current moment. Because Luke is a bottomless pit here and grabbed a slice of cake off the kitchen counter when we were going over this." I said and the elder members of our group started laughing at that.

"Alright laugh it up and watch it buddy, we're not going into this right now. Though at the moment the insomnia quit, so we're going to combine their thesis's together here this time. Hey guys just go with the gentle poltergeist intrusions and this time don't start with the movie jokes and sound effects this time please." he said and a frown appeared on the paper at that and we chuckled as she answered the remark.

"Alright it's only going to be for a couple days, but someone does another bottle explosion in the dining room of that type of explosion when we're in the room with you and you're not being played with like that, okay." she said and a smiley face appeared on the paper at that as she chuckled as Catherine and Liam both chuckled. "I take you mean us using them as the billiard balls in a normal way huh?" Catherine asked and she nodded as I answered with an amused smile on my face at the memory then.

"Yeah that's what we mean alright, they wanted us to play with them as if they were regular billiard balls and just as I was hitting one of the stripes Andy went flying out of the pocket, before zooming around his classmates before I ordered him back into it." I said and she chuckled at the remark then. "Mom said the doors responded by glowing gold when their keeper came back?" she asked and the quartet nodded to her.

"Yeah honey, once the demons on the door realize you're back they're going to respond by making the door glow, but whatever the kids told you is true, having the family bloodline in the house prevents the forces of evil from running amok here. Like the manor on the tv show Craine built that house in the middle of pentagram. I mean there's a lake in range of the house, that area is close to a set of steel mines, you're in the mountains and that's three." he said and she nodded as Luke covered his eyes."

"Your ability to control fire and that's four and finally the spiritual core and that's all five, that sums up all five. But the areas in this situation is the same, and this guy is as close to a demon as you can get or he's turned into..., Exar Kun and you're playing Luke's students to prevent him from gathering anymore followers or just taking another life here." he said and she nodded to that. "Yeah well I accepted he's my grandfather, but my true starting point is Federick and I'm good." she said and finished firmly then.

"And with that, if he expects me to let him run amok or attack my charges, my friends children, he'd better think again, because I'm not, I'm protecting those children with my life as of now." she said and they looked at her in bemusement. "Alright honey relax, we got eight months till he really tries that again, but you get too frustrated your blood pressure is going to sky rocket, now relax." Jared said to her gently and she nodded.

"Case of tension relief earlier and she's still worried about us right now after the last attack Jared." Todd said and they nodded to him. "Alright I'm putting you on a stronger prescription for your blood pressure pills here and two, once you reach the point you're about to fall asleep on the job, you're getting some rest this time. I'm still your doctor and if Redford is getting involved he's doing my decisions for me, regarding you."

"And this time, son, with the fact you learned that truth keep it together, I know you're claustrophobic, but pull it together." he said and Luke nodded. After that we ended the meeting between us at that then, she and I packed up half our stuff and equipment and several sets of clothes into boxes, loaded my van, I'd bought a full size van of the type that private schools used when the six of us were together, so that saved on gas at the time, as we started going over last minute plans then, before leaving that night.

"You better just load your stuff into our moving truck and I've got my car hooked up to the back of the truck by a anchor on the moving van guys." Eleanor said and they nodded. "Good point, girls go with David in the van we can drive our cars to the house and can unpack our stuff once we get there later." Todd said and Mary and Theo both nodded. "With it being a six hour drive we're leaving at seven in the morning tomorrow."

"But at least we can get settled and this time he's not going to be haunting us for six months." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. "But one full size moving van should be enough here, my car is hooked up to back of it, you guys bring your cars and the girls and I can drive the van ourselves while you're doing the moving van Dave." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement then as I answered her.

"Yeah, and the van is going to be one of the full size version trailers so we bring one of those and bring half our stuff now and half later after the trial." Theo added to me and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah okay that works, we just pack a half of each of our apartments into the truck, our suitcases are loaded into the trunk of my van and I'll drive the truck this time, but I'm keeping a walkie Talkie on so we can talk to each other."

"Theo did you ever do restoration and cleaning of paintings before?" I asked and she nodded to me. "Yeah I did, but restoring his painting is going to take time right now. I mean that damage to the small one. I've seen damage like that before, but being an artist meant restoring and cleaning the paintings and I have my own kit and knowing how to do it here, but this type of damage takes time if it's like what happened."

"The red and his getting it off the painting is going to take time to fix while the smaller version of it Luke destroyed. With that one it's going to take a special kind of scissors and needle to fix that damage fortunately I can repair the damage, but once I do, nobody goes near the painting on the stair case this time, okay." she said and we nodded in agreement as I saw the type of key that was needed to unlock the doors and nodded.

"Alright mom mixed the keys from our style to a skeleton key here, the skeleton key is of the type they used in their time, but most of the doors are of our time frame here. So mom did a mixture of their style and ours here, and I think my room was the first, so once we lock that door. It's staying locked permanently after I face the memory of a before and after, once you repair the damage in there, Luke." she said and we nodded.

"Yeah well we broke several windows at the time back then and he tore the room apart upstairs and destroyed the staircase. So with that, I'm getting five guys and we're welding a metal pole a foot in width to the ceiling of the room, and bolting it to the floor. Before welding the stairs around it in the pattern we saw it when we were there. I'm also bolting two poles half of a foot in width under the platform you were on to the bottom of it, that takes care of support and the other staircase has that already too."

"That way the kids, if they want to go into the greenhouse, can just start playing in there and it looks like a normal family greenhouse and garden, just without the rain coming in, and several trees growing in there, a couple hammocks and a few other things if they want to take their reading material into the greenhouse." he said, drawing up the layout to his plans to fix the greenhouse then and I nodded, smiling, in agreement gently.

"Alright here's the ramp, that one section of the staircase that I was going up, before I jumped onto the one that you pulled me up onto was leading into the south wing of the house. This one leads into the wing your rooms were in, and that one is the primary one leading into the wing our rooms are going to be in, and we're all localized to the same wing too, as is the medical department and that's the entire line here."

"Fortunately, this time with you working, I'm making sure you get the rest you need now, but honey we can't have you working yourself into a collapse, Jane and Lou are out of your life it's time to really let go of that now. It's going to be okay, last year your life was in a state of unrest, and now you have everything you ever wanted, it's time to let go of their barbs and move on now." I said to her and pulled her into my arms and she buried her head into my shoulder gently as I rubbed her back softly then.

"Yeah I know fresh start finally, though my parents are gone, I have you guys now, I'll be okay. She's not my sister, just my cousin and she and her family are out of my life forever now." she said and I nodded to that. "Alright what time do you want us to come here, so we can all leave together exactly?" Malcolm asked and I thought it over. "7 a.m. And it's a six hour drive we can stop off for lunch and drive the rest of the way there."

"Kids, till we fix the stairs and ramp in the greenhouse stay out of there this weekend, because one of the sections is dangling by a thread and we're not risking it here, okay." I said and the triplets nodded to answer me then. "Just what type of damages are we looking at if that house is suffering the side effects of what we did exactly?" Owen asked and she sighed. "Everything you did during the the movie here comes into it."

"And like Luke said stay out of the fireplace Owen, because Hugh has it set to a certain time every day and and it opens to clear out the chimney. So if one of you is alone in there and you hear a sudden growling, get out or at least duck or you're going to it for real this time, boys." she said, looking from me and Luke, to him and Liam and we all nodded to the orders then as Liam said it for both them then, bemused.

"Well I'd rather see the damage to your room, if it's as bad as it was in the movie we got to make sure no one winds up getting the life scared out of them next." Liam said to her and she nodded to that. "The special effects nowadays are enough to scare you out of your wits here, but this may seem like what you dealt with, but it's still enough to scare the heck out of you." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"After seeing Poltergeist and seeing this one, after we finished working on it, I'm just saying this for both of us here, but any who don't take movies like this seriously. Than they'd better watch it, because the jolts are enough for someone to have a nervous breakdown, if they've never dealt with being an actor before." Eleanor said and he nodded. "I've been making movies for twenty five years and most of it is science fiction, dramas and a few crime comedies, but this one is like I'm dealing with my alter ego."

"And Darkman, before he got hurt." Liam said to her and she nodded. "Yeah and here's a question, was your character considered dark, simply because he went against the council's decision and did what he had to do?" Jamie asked him and he chuckled as he looked at her. "No, going by the way Lucas created my character at the time, he blended the Jedi code and another code together, but his name meant missionary of the force."

"He acted on being a normal human being, though he was a Jedi and evidently that code was meant to be completely humane. But that's why he nearly went to the darkside, in the 16th book of their series, because he'd fallen in love with his best friend. Anakin grew up outside the temple, but I'm not entirely sure what made him brush the darkside, since that one doesn't come out for two years at the current moment."

"But the Jedi order went extinct, because the Sith changed and evolved, the Jedi never changed at all. Change is evolution, and Yoda never allowed that change and that's the Jedi's undoing in the series after Palpatine finally gets to Anakin." he said and the triplets all nodded to that. "I'd hate to be the poor idiot who ticks you off if you were your character though, because that was amazing when you were fighting that Sithlord." Derek said to him and he chuckled at that as we smiled at that remark.

"I take it you learned fencing when you were at college, because the way you did that looks like you already knew how to fence?" Jason asked and he nodded. "I did, but I'm glad those lightsabers aren't real, otherwise you kids would be seeing these battles as a need to re-enact them here and break something in the living room. That is if Sam doesn't tell me otherwise, that if they keep this up they're making toy lightsabers next after this next one comes out." he said it him gently and we started laughing at that.

"Sam, as in Samuel L. Jackson?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, they chose him to carry on his contract as Mace Windu now, but this next film you're seeing his character in action with the lightsaber later. And his personality had the color twinge between red and blue, so he asked them to create a purple lightsaber. But his attitude is more by the book than mine is and was in my character, I follow my instincts, he goes by the book."

"Which, if my guess is correct here, is going to mean the destruction of the Jedi order, because he crosses the line between rational and grief and that leads directly to the darkside, giving Palpatine just cause to annihiliate the entire order after the climax hits. His problem is that with my character dead, he's got no one to talk things over with, because evidently my character was his best friend." he said and the trio nodded.

"Alright subject change guys. Just consider this a vacation from a movie career and you can live normally for a few weeks at the current moment. Though with what I saw on tv everyone who sees you associates you with the Phantom Menace now." I said and they all nodded with relief. "Once your box office hit, hits the theaters everyone who sees you, knows who you are and who you played, what I need is a few weeks break from that."

"And I'm still getting mobbed by the paparazzi here for these last three movies I've done regarding this. Though I can just act as my character where your children are concerned Malcolm. But for the current moment a week off in the mountains and a month off during Halloween is certainly welcome now for these next two trips laters." he told us and I nodded as the trio all nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Fields said it to him.

"Being an actor is one thing, but your private life, that's where living normally comes into it Liam, we're actors. But my counterpart had the same reaction after he did Twister, because he starred in Ferris Bueller's Day Off twelve years ago. And at the current moment he wants to be seen as himself and not Broderick's best friend, let alone the navigator to Paxton and Hunt's characters in the movie." he said to him and he nodded.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see a tornado that size in twister, because Tornadoes that big are unprecedented here at the current moment." Mary said and he chuckled. "I grew up in Tornado Alley after my family moved from Pasadena. But tornadoes this size only happen every thirty years, but an F-5 this size is enough of a shocker for people growing up in that alley." he said and she nodded as we exchanged looks at that.

"Yeah well get ready for this, because his anger does the same type of reaction that the spooks on The Sixth Sense do." Eleanor said to change the subject and they looked at her. "You're kidding?" Fields said and she shook her head. "Our speculations had been someone left the the window open, because it felt like someone left the air conditioning on in the middle of the early fall. It wasn't till he attacked me in the bedroom."

"That it hit me, every time he was pissed the temperature dropped below freezing, it's also why I was in shock, the nursery had been locked from the inside. And he was furious that despite everything he tried, none of us were getting out of the house. Till he finally put me into shock and David pulled the plug, which was his intention: end the investigation and we left by sunrise after my godmother and uncle showed up."

"But I knew if we did than those kids had to wait another year to be free at the time. And frankly just when I was making progress he shoved several wrenches into the gears and Lou was hoping that I never survived what Luke tried with the car, or the standoff." she said and the quintet nodded angrily at that. "Alright with us leaving at seven I think we'd better call it, so in the morning, meet us downstairs at 7a.m. sharp in the morning."

"And you better take anything of true value with you in case we have a break-in, though with the fact every true time we have is in the safe, that's coming with us along with the savings bond boxes and the will. Just to prevent Jane from attempting to rob us." I said and they nodded to that as we ended the meeting then between us. After getting into bed, I set my alarm for five and we fell asleep then as we settled into it.

After getting up at 5:30 the following morning, I heard a gentle thunk and looked at the table to see Sarah jumping to get my attention. "You want me to take you with us, so you're able to be with Andy and the others like this now, honey?" I asked and she started jumping up and down in answer to that and I nodded to her, smiling as she wrote out a gentle message to me. **_"You're better off creating five more copies of my billiard ball form, both stripes and solids now for the tables there though."_**

 ** _"This one is number six and with that, that's six tables each of whatever version of pool your guests like."_** she said and I nodded and chuckled at that. "Good point, they can choose between you and Rose when playing, that is if they choose not to use all of you and I'm creating a gold one next for the other five tables along with ours, but you guys, if you start going at it, you better get it under control." I said to her gently and she jumped once to answer me as Eleanor said it to her smiling.

"Alright, come on." Eleanor said, opening up her bag and she hopped into it, before her striped self did the same thing and they were looking out the edge of the bag then. "Alright I think that should do it, but is that everything that needs to be brought for a weeklong visit though honey?" I asked Eleanor and she nodded to me. "We'd better take the safe too, so in case she tries to rob us, then the savings bond boxes and the will."

"They're with us, and she can't get to the will, when it's with us, and Redford is running the psyche evaluation on her for what went on yesterday. As well as everything else that could possibly be worth enough for her to even try it, after what happened yesterday is out of her reach." she told me and I nodded as I grabbed it and set it on the bottom of the trolley and put the boxes on top of it and then wheeled it out the front door then.

"Yeah okay that should do it, in case someone tries to rob either of us no more than $80 in the wallet. The added amount is in an envelope that's in your purse, and my emergency kit. And I'm refilling my caches of sedatives and anesthetics in case someone really does lose it here." I said and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah well, with you being the one dealing with these guys, I'm loading that syringe and giving it to you in case it's a man that loses it completely here." she said and I nodded as I heard a voice answer it.

"Though once we do this, you better repack your emergency kit later, because if we have a case of speedballing or someone tries to drink themselves under the table we have to arrest them." I heard and turned to see Tom and his wife walking out the door of their apartment as she locked it as well and we both nodded to that. "You have everything that's worth taking you during this trip and next, because this building is likely to have a robbery while we're gone, so best to keep everything is worth something with you." I said to him, looking at him gently and they both nodded as his wife answered that.


	14. 13) Return To Hill House

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes, before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house a second time and things change directions from there.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions now.**

 **Chapter 13: Surprises, Dinner And Further Truths**

"Yeah there's several $100,000 in my jewelry, his paintings and together priceless possessions, and heirlooms that are going with us David. But I kept a safe in my office here in the apartment, and it's got a few million in savings that we saved up since Ricky and Hannah left for college at the current moment. That's their insurance in case one or both of us are killed when on the job." Janie said to me and we nodded to that.

"Yeah, and we can bring the rest after the trial here too. But let's just enjoy this next week now, a real vacation, with him locked up we can just enjoy a true weeklong getaway between us and our friends now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that thought as we grabbed our suitcases, left the apartment, and locking the door then as the sextet, and the Watts, Sandersons and the Keoughs arrived then.

"Morning guys, ready for this?" she asked, looking at our quartet and they both nodded. "Yep, time to face the memories and we can enjoy a true weeklong trip out there this time." Luke said and she nodded. "If I remember right, we're heading for western Massachusetts and the house is in a section of the Berkshires?" Fields asked and we nodded to him. "Yeah, but winter up there right now, we're leaving the fireplaces running, because this time of year, it's freezing up there."

"With us so close to the mountains, so I hope you brought some added warm clothes and stuff. But though in the movie we made it sound like it was in either Concord or Manchester, we're going to Cheshire, that's a six hour drive here." she said and he looked at the map. "Alright question, why is the fireplace in the foyer that size exactly?" Alix asked and she sighed. " I'm not entirely sure, but during this portion of the story."

"My ability activated all at once when we, that is Luke, Theo and I, were in the greenhouse and I saw Renee hanging from the rafters. After seeing that I went to his office and found a picture of my grandmother pointing towards the fireplace and found out the horrifying truth here. Craine is not just a recluse, but a child killer. After checking out the nursery he knocked me away from it and that explains the reason she was acting like she was in shock, she'd just gained a third of that truth."

"But the shock was beginning to wear off was I was on the edge of falling asleep, but the second Theo left me alone he decided to frame me by making it seem, to her and Luke, I was about to commit suicide next, by breaking the window. Though Dave knew there was more to it than that, since he could hear my parents voices through me now, and he knew whatever I saw this time is the reason the shock had reached the level it did."

"That made her freeze up on the ramp, before you did that scene, but by then the pain was beginning to get worse, and I was tossing and turning in bed." she said and I sighed as I answered her "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't realize he hit you right at an artery, let alone right at your uterus. But if that explains the pale tinge to your skin, and the fact you were drenched in sweat, than I made the correct choice that night."

"In waiting till morning to bring you in, because my medical orders for you were wait till morning once the Dudleys were back and bring you in, but until morning, keep you in bed, horizontal and warm and wait it out. Fortunately this time if he tries that twice, Rick is around to monitor you, but I'm not risking a repeat performance and making sure you survive through the night, before we bring you to Jared." I said to her and she nodded.

"Hopefully this time I can prevent another injury, but he zeroes in on you guys this time I'm getting his attention, before he tries the same thing on either of us. Since though she had my determination at the end of the movie, she wouldn't survive the power blast as you saw at the end of it. Though with the fact they made this movie it's enough, to not be taken off guard now though." she said and Catherine sighed as she answered her.

"Yeah and though it was just the alternate version, that still scared the heck out of us, Liam and me, when we thought he killed you guys, both versions." she said and Theo answered that. "We know, when we thought we lost her, we immediately did CPR and it took fifteen minutes, but we still got her heart pumping again. But these types of injuries are like if you ended up in a car accident, so again, with what you saw that night."

"And it's we're having Jake and five members of his team involved here, along with us and that should do it." she said and they nodded. "Yeah want for a better chance at surviving this with the fact we're in the next decade now, medical technology created a portable defibrillator unit, and several other pieces of equipment that don't need a power plug to work, we can buy a generator and have the equipment hooked up to it."

"That cuts down on screwing with the old lighting in the house, but back up generators, and he probably can't go out on the property. " Owen said and she smiled. "Good point, alright all the medical supplies together I'm looking at $500,000 there. But with the amount in the safe we just told you yesterday, it's spared no expense here. This time, we go, we're going prepared here now, but be careful, so first off now guys, kids."

"I'm naming off four rules for us as we're the ones being out there for a while, and during the week leading to Halloween here. And this is non negotiable too, because we made three mistakes in the last trip and Luke and I are nearly killed by Hugh at the time. And with that for our survival and so he can't get to the kids, I'm naming it off in order, but if someone brings a gun with real ammo to the house, let me know immediately."

"While some of this equipment is really old and others are from our decade here, so one and again, check the equipment, before you start playing with it. Two: you hear a growling noise in the fireplace, if you're in there, than get ready to duck, or dodge it, because the maw is open on that lion head, three: during Halloween never let down your guard or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it here and finally."

"With us adults it's no more than two glasses of alcohol, you want something to drink after dinner it's mixing it with a non alcoholic beverage, and three quarters non, to one part is. Okay." she said and we all nodded to the orders then. "Yeah alright, that should do it. You guys lead us to the house, we'll follow you." Catherine said for herself, Liam and their sextet, as we loaded up everything and I turned to my doorman then.

"Derek, if my cousin-in-law tries to come back, and break into our apartment, everything that is worth taking we have right now, and the will is with us as well too. So she tries it a second time, call Philips and his team immediately. And secondly, call me if there's trouble, here's my frequency on my radio, but we're all patched to the same one." I said, passing him a number and a spare radio I bought then and gave it to him.

"Sure thing Dr. Marrow, I guess this goodbye?" he said and we shook our heads. "No keep the radio, it's your link to us and if you want to be one of the members joining the group later. Than that's fine, if you and your family want to switch towns and move Cheshire as well. "Eleanor said to him and he nodded to the request then. "We'll be back Thursday at the latest, but this summer is paranormal and sleep deprivation study."

"And we have the house looking like a cross between a bed and breakfast and a full scale hotel, with plenty to do." I added and he nodded. "Yeah well every summer someone can take my place at the doors here and my and I are going to Cheshire for four months so we can enjoy some peace and quiet from all the hustle and bustle of city life here." he said and we chuckled. "See you in a few days Derek." Luke said and the older man nodded as we got into the cars and I got into the truck then.

"Honey, you're first, and I'll follow you, okay." I said and she nodded as she drove out and we headed west then. At around ten we stopped off for breakfast and then arrived in Cheshire at eleven then. _**"It's just another nine miles from here guys."**_ Theo said into her radio and I knew they nodded as we passed through town, I saw several locals give a wave and we nodded to them as we headed further then.

 ** _"Whoa, man this area is beautiful."_** I heard from Alix and hid a chuckle then, as the house came into view then. **_"Yikes, it looks just like the Harlaxton manor in England!"_** I heard from Owen then. "Yeah that was my thought when we arrived, but the inside is of the same layout as the college there Owen. And I think he did that on purpose as well. But the added tricks and traps are going to turn you around."

"So watch yourself." I said as as she pulled into the front gate and got out then. "Uncle Rick, we're here!" she called out and he appeared as he ran up to the gate. "Nice timing honey, guys. You got everything here?" he asked as he unlocked the gate and we both nodded. "Yeah we're going over added items, but we got it all worked out Rick, but at the moment, with the fact we had one attempted robbery I'm not risking another."

"So for now, I'm getting us settled, before the trouble starts in eight months." I said to him and he nodded to that as, together, we pushed the gates open and she got back into the van. After driving in she drove it up to the very front position that was just under the dining room window as the rest of the group parked behind her, before I drove the truck up to the side of the house and parked it then.

"If what we saw that first night is anything to go by with the kids, expect trouble once we get in there." Eleanor said and we nodded as we went inside as my eyes landed on the fireplace in the foyer then. "Good grief, looks we got a total replication of what we had the college looking like when we did this." Liam said and I nodded. "Yeah well it gets better, check it out." Owen said as the doors started glowing gold and she smiled.

"Yeah it's good to see you too, guys." she said in answer to the glowing response to the greeting the doors gave her and we chuckled. "Here we go again, nobody get too close to those doors if he breaks out twice." I said and the girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah and once was enough, sis be careful or you're really going to give us a heart attack this time." Luke said in response to her and she nodded as Theo wrapped her arm around her.

"Alright to repeat my remark, the last time we did this and you showed me those doors, if we don't want to be judged, than let's not stand here." Theo said to her at that and the five of us started laughing. "Not that I blame you for that remark, but we got eight months Theo, relax, the doors judged us good in our last trip here. But us six with us six standing in front of them, we're safe so don't worry." Eleanor said to her gently at that.

"Yeah well can you blame us, last trip was just before Halloween, we find that on the door and three days later comes the poltergeist intrusion that scared the heck out of us." Luke said to her and she nodded to that gently as the entire group came rolling out to greet us then as she set Sarah on the floor and the eleven rolled up to her and surrounded her as she and Andy touched then and I didn't have to see a face to know he pressed his forehead to hers when they tilted their numbers down slightly.

"Happy greeting, they're glad to see her, in her own version of their billiard ball form." Jamie said with a smile. "Yep, next question is whether or not they're going for a repeat performance of the battle they got into when we arrived though." Theo said as she, Luke and Todd moved next to Eleanor then and in answer to that remark Katherine tapped and they all turned to her. "What's going on here?" Owen asked and I answered that.

Before I could say it though the snooker balls rolled in, and the sextet went on the defensive. "Uh oh, here we go again." Todd said as the leader of their clones ran into Robbie and he dodged it, before Andy slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall. "Yeah, I think they decided on the parlor tricks this soon." Liam said laughing and I nodded as Sarah knocked another across the room and he landed in the fountain.

With a thump then, I heard another thunk, and Daniel went flying across the room and landed in there as well. "If this a repeat performance of what we saw that night, get ready for the full blown intrusion, when they were playing. It was a repeat of the cloning episode just with the quintet in the colors we gave them." Luke said and I nodded. "What colors, what are you talking about?" Owen asked him and she explained that to him.

"He means so that we could tell them apart, we decided on their Ninja team to be solids, Robbie and Eddie were snooker balls, Jenny was orange, Kathy was a stripe, and Rosie was in purple, while Sarah was a pink snooker ball, and her clone had a red sticker on it. Though now that Dave created her traditional billiard ball form, she's in pink, now and her clone is a snooker ball." Theo said and she nodded as I switched it.

"If we needed another reason to get worried is that we have close to 90 kids in this house and three are mine. But adding 87 more and said are possessing things that we as adults like to play with. And we're asking for trouble right now, so whoever started the fight end it now and before we. And your fellow playmates get caught in the middle." Malcolm said and I nodded to that as the eight of us stood grouped together at that remark gently.

"And I thought that the practical jokes in the movies were getting strange, alright whoever did that. We're not having anyone pointing fingers at each other here so can it already right now." Eleanor said and we all looked to where she was pointing and seeing several dolls sitting on top of the bench by the fireplace. "I don't believe this, but whoever did this doesn't know when to stop right now." Luke said in annoyance, and she nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you say you all saw this the night after the fight over the painting?" Liam asked and we nodded. "And this time it was when I was here, but whoever did it, it wasn't one of us and secondly it was too far out of reach for any of us." I heard Benson say as he came walking into the foyer right behind us. "Yeah well be thankful you didn't see the spectacle we did, that first night." I said and he looked at me at that as he and Liam turned to me at that.

"Why exactly?" he said, and we heard a loud clang, followed by a thunk and looked back at them in time to see Daniel spinning in circles, before he stopped and leaned sideways at the the blow. "That's why, alright who did it this time and we've gone over this you guys, if there's anymore fights like this you're back on that table and we're not using you at all." Eleanor said sternly and Andy tapped that out to her gently.

 ** _"He's gone from that punk who became a cop to some creep who can't the hint that no means no and just touched her in the forbidden zone Eleanor, though I did go green ranger."_** Luke read out and she nodded. "Was it you who just smacked him in the head, son?" Jefferson asked from behind me and he jumped once to answer him. "Great, first that punk who won't back off, and they become friends and now he's acting like some punk who won't take no for an answer, alright guys I recommend you keep her surrounded here." Derek said and the sextet jumped to answer him then.

"I take they're your age if you're saying that?" Owen asked and he nodded. "They are, evidently they're all twelve and at the moment with us here, expect things to be getting a bit out of hand this weekend." Jamie said to him and they nodded. "Alright before we do anything, we're heading for the north wing, that's where our living quarters are going to be." I said and they nodded as Liam answered me.

"North wing huh, well, if he matched this house up to Harlaxton that should be easy to find. And..., Jeez, what happened to that..., never mind, we did every scene in the movie, but the last ten minutes correctly. He put the painting back up and blasted out of it." he said and we nodded. "Alright come on, the dining room is over here. So we better go over this, so we can set your rooms up now." Eleanor said and they nodded to her.

"Aunt Beth did you check the grate while I was in the hospital?" she asked and the Dudleys both nodded. "Yes, and we weren't expect that portion of the legends to be proved true, your mother never found his office, let alone never got the message to check the fireplace either." Rick said to her and she nodded to that. "Yeah and living in one of the state's that's one of the oldest colony states is one thing, but this is ridiculous." I said to him and he nodded in agreement as I saw the fireplace equipment rack missing and Luke said it for me then with a nod as we exchanged looks at that

"I think whoever was working on checking the grate moved that crowbar and the equipment stand with it, after we left, because it's been yanked out of it." Luke said and I nodded. "Yeah and I don't blame the Dudleys whatsoever, her abilities and training were rusty. And she saw something, or at least one of the pieces she wasn't ready for, which explains why she went into shock, but that room evidently had the window open."

"Even though it's October and freezing once the sun goes down, because she was suffering exposure in addition to being in shock that night. Though he tries that twice and I'm killing him again this time." I said in answer to that and the sextet looked at us. "Alright so just what the heck did she see, because if I didn't know any better, it's like you understand this better than the duo do about what happened that night."

"During that scene, it crossed our minds that she'd really had gone into shock at the time that night, but whether from an injury, seeing something that scared her into paralysis or both at once. When we did that scene, because she was so in shock it was like someone who was suffering delirium from a fever. Before the three of us found her in the greenhouse." Catherine asked and I sighed as she answered her, before I explained that.

"After our soulmate bond snapped into place, I could start hearing everything she was thinking, and her parents through her after that. So I took a guess and guessed right, but her thoughts lead me directly to the greenhouse. And the shock and exhaustion had reached the point, that was enough to concern me. As to why it's because she had a death grip on the railing, and she just barely lost her balance, when I moved to her."

"To the point to where I knew she'd seen another piece she wasn't ready for at the time, but that explains my decision by staying put in the room so I could watch her. And she had a death grip on my arm, so she could keep me next to her then. But I knew he was waiting for us to leave her alone again to push further, and he was slowly scaring her into a nervous breakdown and everytime we weren't around it just kept getting worse though, in your case, we left that part out, but she was so in shock by that point."

"That I had to restrain her at the time, because this time she was suffering hysterics from learning the fact that her grandfather was the son of this maniac and her powers were going out of control. So I made the decision to stay put in the room with her, and sitting at her side, because I knew if I didn't I'd probably find her outside next with the blasted crowbar or the shovel trying to break out that way." I said and she finished that.

"I saw the bones of every kid, including Andy, he murdered and one of the skeletons in the grate happened to be my grandmother, before he possessed one of the skeletons and did the jumping skeleton routine, you know the plastic skeletons they used during Halloween. After that secondary jolt, my ability started getting out of hand, and they lead me to the nursery next and I could smell a scent of decay coming out of it."

"Alright to put this gently it's like if someone never survives a fire and you can smell the blood and carrion along with the smoke coming out of the room. So he killed them, chopped up their bodies, burned them and hid their remains in the fireplace. And the final jolt was by having him possess the door and knocking me away from it. But that explains the shell shocked look on her face when she walked in on you guys."

"To answer the unasked question the spots I went into were the ones that didn't get any sun and your guess regarding the nursery was right, that area was like being in outside in the snow for six hours. Or falling through some thin ice and that's what I was feeling like at the time." she said and he looked out the door. "Uh huh, well that explains why your skin was beyond freezing at the time that night, up in this area."

"And you've been outside for several hours or supposedly outside at the time. Or just an area that didn't have the fire running and it was freezing, so best to get into warmer clothes and in front of the fire to warm up. And I did remember that in training, but with the fact that this time there's likely to be more than what we learned hiding in the walls here, and I'm getting you on the couch if there is." I said to her and she nodded.

"Speaking of snow, it's snowing right now out there at the moment. Alright kids, before you start playing around outside here I want you to get your stuff and bring it in. If they ever bothered to make beds full size here back then." Malcolm said and they nodded to him and grabbed their trunks and book bags then and set them in front of the couch in front of the fireplace as we watched our little friends playing and Beth answered that.

"We got a set of bedrooms in the north wing and they're both the size of the nursery in Mary Poppins, including her room next to it, but thirty by thirty five feet in both rooms, big enough to fit the trio in there Malcolm, and the bathroom is between their rooms, but the beds are full size." Beth said as she walked in and he nodded as Eleanor gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her then as he answered her then.

"David your book became a big hit after the movie came out here in town and every local from the kids age to fully grown adult loves that story, so we can get ten to fifteen copies, and choose the people that are willing to run and live in a house that is slightly haunted during the summer." Rick added and I nodded. "Well they're up for volunteer status, but I'm running the Keirsey temperament sorter a second time."

"But it's being run like the last one, though hearing me tell the history of the house in person than through my book and Liam. And this time they lose it out of their fear and break something in my house, the volunteer status is getting revoked and the compensation is coming from that suitcase, with the amount we have in it." I said firmly and she finished my remark. "And this time we got police and medical help."

"So one of them has a panic attack bad enough that they attempt a break out, they're getting arrested and sedated. If they choose to stay til October this time rather than throughout the summer." she said and I nodded in agreement. "So what's the amount we're putting for the entire summer if they choose to go it that long?" Todd asked and we looked at each other. "If they're intending on a fresh start here at the moment."

"And with the fact we have nicely done amount in the safe and we're not digging into the vault here in the house unless need be. I'd say... 5.5 million, if they're willing to stay till Halloween, if not, it's $2,500,000 each for our guests, with the fact that you four are living with us and mom left the amount she had set up in your accounts here. That's not a problem, but we're setting up some house rules here and getting work done."

"Before the summer program starts." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Nicely thought out number, if they're broke, they're doing tests like this for the money, but for others it's an added incentive. But as I'm the psychiatrist running this with you at my side, I'm laying down several ground rules and getting the tests printed up, but if these tests start revealing a more mentally unhealthy notion."

"Then the person revealing it is getting placed under a suicide watch, but these tests are the same as the ones in a psyche exam at a military installation here." I said and she nodded to that in agreement. "Speaking of tests, whatever the kids had today, seems to have been remembered. Hey guys where are the kids exactly anyway?" Todd said and Malcolm called out at that. "Guys where are you exactly here in the house?" he called out and I heard Jamie call back to him. "Sarah and Andy lead us to the library dad."

"We decided to do our home and school work, so we got the rest of the night to play around." she said and he nodded to that. "Well that solves the issue of homework, it's a Thursday here, so tonight one day for school and then tomorrow starts the weekend and they have their tests, before things relax." Dana said and he nodded. "If she's a bookworm, she's ended up in her own paradise here." Tom said and he chuckled at that.

"She's a bookworm, but she's a bit of a sports fanatic and a loves playing kickball and basketball. So with the fact we got the possibility of a few families coming, then we got kids their own age to play with along with my uncle and his friends. As for living arrangements, everyone's in the living quarters in the north wing and there's thirty room the size of two near three bedroom apartment in that wing." Eleanor said to him gently.

"Yeah okay that works Beth, Dana and I are on the other side of Jamie's room, the Sandersons are on the other side of Derek and Jason's, the Watts and the Marrows and we move further down the hall from there, but all in all we're all stationed to the same wing now." he said and she nodded to that. "Yeah alright, come on, I'll show you that area now." she said and they followed her upstairs and I looked at the painting.

"It's not going to work twice Craine, try it again and you're just ending up back in those doors later." Luke said with a firm growl as he was standing next to me. "Yeah and you even try getting near those kids you're winding up dead a second time, you bastard. Your parlor tricks are not going to work on us a second time and neither are your scare tactics." I added with a firm growl at the painting of my wife's deceased black sheep.

Looking at him we exchanged looks. "Starting now leading up to the weeks of Halloween we never leave her alone in the room." I said and he nodded to that. "That's my mistake, I left at the wrong moment here. With Todd gone he could have taken my shift, but this time, he wants her this time, he's going through us to get to her. She's the center of our sextet and none of us are giving her up this time." he said and we both nodded as Todd looked at the painting as well with an icy look as he went to the next question.

"You think he's going to try it with the fact he thought he killed you two?" he asked and we both nodded. "He just gave me a second degree, near third degre concussion, but the blow never triggered an aneurysm at the time. While she ended up with the injuries Jefferson told us, but we both survived the fight for survival that night, but if this causes her to need another surgery Jake is going to have to bypass the stints."

"By hitting her with jolt of epinephrine here that night, and we get her stabilized. But again it's never mind self preservation that night, we do this we have to be ready for anything, that the four days leading up to Halloween making sure no one else gets hurt and we're not letting him spook us out of the house. But follow our lead and whatever you do stay away from the equipment he booby trapped and that statue in the fountain."

"Because at this rate if he has to do it again, she's going to be out of commission till after Christmas if he starts acting like Krueger." he said to him softly and he nodded. "At the moment I hope he doesn't realize that there's two copies of each of us. But he figures it out it's an repeat performance and he's going to destroy the room a second time, after I just repaired it." Luke said in an undertone then and I nodded.

"Luke were you suffering exhaustion when he did that, because if you're too tired to stay awake, Todd is taking your shift this time." I said and he nodded and we headed to our living chambers then. "Jeez the marriage suites are twice the size of the normal bedrooms, honey check this out!" Theo called out and we looked into their room and I saw a room the size of a normal three bedroom apartment and I nodded in shock at that.

"Great we just turned the manor into a boarding house during the summer in addition to a B&B and smaller version of the plaza hotel in entertainment. So what do we got here?" I asked and we looked around the room then. "Nice sized work table, the bathroom has a good sized shower and bathtub." Eleanor said and Luke answered her. "That's not a bathtub it's a jacuzzi, I'm looking at it being big enough to fit two people in that bathtub." he said and Theo smiled at him as I hid a smile as I answered that look.

"Alright don't say it, now isn't the time for this." I said to her and Todd, Eleanor and Luke started laughing at that remark. "I take it this is regarding the remark she made during dinner that night. When you were explaining the intention of the project, or at least part of it?" Fields asked and we all nodded to him. "Yeah but remarks like this we're keeping between us adults when our kids are in bed next." Eleanor said through her's smiling.

"You remember what routes you took in this house at the time here, because just four days results in getting turned around when you're too scared to think straight?" Alix asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but trust me, for now we're marking the rooms that got totaled and their off limits after that. Aside from the spots that turned into the contaminated areas, everywhere else is clear, but I'm naming five rules here."

"But 1) no one is being left alone, we're on the buddy system or we're in group like we are now. 2) no one is taking in more then 2 glasses of straight alcohol after dinner, you want it, it's being mixed with a non alcoholic drink. 3) keep an eye on each other if the sudden captivity is getting to anyone and if it is I want to know about it. 4) if anyone brought any hunting equipment with them it's getting confiscated later."

"And 5) when exploring the house watch where you're going, or you're to scare the heck out of the person coming from the opposite direction." Eleanor said and they nodded to her. "With you guys being under 15 your curfew at night is at 9:30 you three, and after that it's bed time." Malcolm said and the triplets nodded to the orders. "With the amount we have, you better collect the stuff needed, Luke." I added and he nodded to me.

"Alright I'm keeping the added equipment and supplies in our truck, so any work done on the house after this Halloween, I can do it and repair the damage a second time. But with the added supplies we got a way to watch over things and though this house is 130 years old. So it's able to take a generator to power the emergency equipment in our medical room, Dave, but we just get an electrician to adjust the power flow."

"So that solves things later, the house is running on portable generator, and I think ten should do it as well. Emergency medical supplies, and we got a real doctor in the house the house and any real injuries he can take care of for us." Luke said and she finished that remark. "With some of us being a bottomless pit more then others, best to stop up on the food this summer at the moment and with a trio of preteens in the house."

"This weekend at the moment and it's food of both varieties, the good and the bad, and a set of house rules as well, so we write up the house rules. And use that form you gave us, a spare set of keys to the gate and their bedroom door. But I'm looking at 4 gallons of week in the kids case, and we do a grocery list to get preferences. And Todd and I can go shopping and bring it back, but house rules, spare set of keys, a map, the form."

"And your book, because whoever thinks that the story wasn't real is going to get a shock at this later. Along with directions of how to get from wherever they're coming from to the house and that should do it this time. But the idiot bringing hunting or camping equipment better lock it up, since we got a setting of woods by the lake up here." Eleanor said and I nodded as he finished her sentence then at that.

"If the damage is still that bad I got to get the furniture out of the room first, before I go to fixing the amount of damage he did to the wall and floor in there." he said and I passed him the key as he unlocked the door and I looked at the amount of damage done. "Jesus Christ, yeah that's what we had it looking like when we did the scene, but this is ridiculous." Owen said in shock then as he looked at the damage.

"Yeah, hey watch out." Lili said as a piece of wood hit the floor in front of them. "Great that happened with us and Theo pushed herself right into me to keep from getting hit by it when we broke down the door." Luke said to her and she nodded as he examined the floor carefully as Eleanor walked into the room. "Luke can you fix the room, aside from those spikes, because the framework on the ceiling took damage and it's even worse here and here." she said, walking in and he followed her.

As she pointed towards the pieces that were just barely hanging onto the wall and he nodded. "Yeah I can, but I'm grafting cement to those and molding them back into the wall, fixing the floorboards and then once done the room is getting put back to what it looked like the night we arrived, and the door is being locked. So from here on in, they want to look at the sets, it's a before and after setting now." he said to her gently.

"Guys, I found the pieces left over from the cave in over here, I'm looking at..., yeah okay I've got an idea. We do a comparision, since you chose the Harlaxton manor as the site for the movie, so we do a before and after look to this. They get images of the movie and compared to the manor, they're going to get a shock that the house is actually the one in the movie they saw. We just got to get the props from that movie."

"And I need a fixed point of reference to get his face cleared up a second time and fix the damage to both paintings here." Theo said and they both nodded as I crouched on the floor next to them. "Yeah well to make sure he can't get to her a second time, boys, we got to take turns, because I'm not leaving her alone anymore once we reach September here." I said and Todd and Luke both nodded as Liam got on the phone then.

"Jan, this is Liam Neeson, yes I could use a bit of help here, we need a few props from the movie we created, which, I need the full size version of the painting, before it got vandalized, the smaller one, the same and the stair case before it got destroyed in the scene, along with what the bedroom looked like, before Craine destroyed it. Yes that's right, we're restoring her house and we need this stuff to make it easier to do."

"Yes, okay, thank you. Three days, alright got it, thanks." he said and hung up his phone then. "He's sending a few members of the crew for this and the pictures and props we used Dave." he said and I nodded to that. "Alright with the fact he's a director, I'm paying him $700,000 for everything regarding this. But hopefully this time the movie doesn't come true or its going to kill us both emotionally right now."

"At the moment the big one was like two days further in, we had a stray dog get into the house and then the next night the kids got her attention and lead her to Craine's office and that's when Theo and I started getting worried. Because I knew the connection activated then, and this was beginning to start scaring them. And it's because they didn't realize her abilities were going on line that day." I told him and he nodded to me.

"The added act is of my being with you and Mary or Theo and Todd when on the job, as a parapsychologist, part of the job was doing a room by room search here. I found several key spots during our trip here, but I have to dig deeper." she told me and we nodded. "Alright, with us being here this coming fall, Owen, Todd and I can fill in for your version and we watch your back Eleanor, as to that, it's meaning I'm at your side."

"During the time when we dig into the spots that put you in thst condition in the first place." Liam said to her and she nodded to him. "Anybody got the time right now?" Hatchet asked and I nodded as I checked my watch. "Yeah it's 1 in the afternoon, we can just make a few sandwiches while Beth is working on dinner. As to why it's because they leave at sundown and it's just us after that." Theo said for me and he nodded to her.

"Mom, I've got the books you wanted me to read as first additions, but the next stage now in my case here is I'm writing up the next generation and I'm saying this too. But my daughter, if I have a daughter, is finding it in the very same book you put it in for me now, he's staying locked in the doors mom I promise you. And he's never taking another life right now, I can promise you that now." Eleanor said and the pink snooker jumped.

Just as she was answering I heard a gentle thud going back and forth and turned in time to see Jamie's soccer ball going by the door. Before hearing two thuds, just before seeing 12 billiard balls go chasing after and she chuckled at that. "Before you ask, the twelve grabbed Jamie's ball and decided to play soccer. But doing it in the hall up here, dad." Jason called out to Malcolm and we nodded with a bemused look at the remark..

As I was getting ready to say it I heard a thunk followed by a meow at that. "Who let the cat in the house exactly unless..., Rose if that's you, get your spirit animal under control." Theo called out, before I heard another thunk and it was followed by a bear growl and it started going back and forth then. Before the next one I heard was a T-Rex roar and Luke called out as the ten of us started laughing at that response then.

"Alright guys that's enough of that alright, pipe down before you break anything else kids." he said and I looked at my friends and she nodded. "I think their spirit animals combined with their souls and that's why we keep hearing that." Eleanor said as I heard a falcon screech in answer to that and she started laughing. "Andy come on, you keep that up and one of us is going to die laughing." she added in response to that smiling.

"What the heck was that exactly anyway?" Liam asked and she explained that. "The woman that played their martial arts instructor on the art of ancient ninja. She said that deep in each of us was there was an animal spirit waiting to be released. But the four we just heard were the members that spend the most time with us and Robbie, Kathy, Eddie and Jenny are about to join the ranks or already did." she said as I heard another then.

"Whoa, hey watch where you aim that pillow, Robby." I heard Jason say, before I heard another smack and following that was annoyed roar, following that was lion roar, and then ten minutes later we heard the animal sound off and I looked out the door then. "Guys don't encourage them, before you cause it to turn into a zoo in the house, would you please." Eleanor said from behind me and the triplets nodded to us at that smiling.

"Alright the next thing here is for a weeks worth of food, girls come on we're going grocery shopping here, hey kids, you got any food and snack pereferences here. Because between 8 a.m. to 6 p.m., the Dudleys have the run of the kitchen. When we're not around so if there's trouble go to them if we're dealing with psychological problems." Eleanor said and the Dudleys nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently at that.

"Well, at least this way we can get used to being around kids again, but if we have 6 more kids their age or younger and it's going to result in what we just heard here. But it's getting used to it being a full house in the house now at the moment. Although I don't recommend getting the kids a nanny at the moment." Dudley said and I smiled. "No need, when not in class or tutoring they're with us." Dana said to him gently then.

"Yeah good idea, and with close to thirty people in the house tonight, you got any ideas on dinner tonight baby girl?" Dudley asked and we exchanged looks. "With the fact it's another meet and greet as our friends are meeting our doubles. Hey guys, same as our first night tonight?" Luke asked and the five of us nodded to that, just as I was answering I saw a water balloon go flying across the hall and heard Jamie at that.

"Well the first night we were here it was a roast with several other added things with it so we get several packages so there's enough for 20 people. And 10 tubes of the croissants, so that's dinner, so we get us a month's worth of groceries. And with it, this time with us knowing each other this well it's not turning into our repeater in trouble, but we're not having the kids running wild." Theo said and Eleanor nodded to her smiling.

Just as she was getting ready to say it I saw a white ninja and pink ninja walked into the room as Sarah walked up to me. And with her was Andy, in their colors as I got a better look and saw a couple of robed characters dressed in the third season. But their robes matched up to the first film as I saw their eyes then and saw they were wearing colored contacts as well then. "Guys, Andy, that you?" Theo said and he nodded to her then.

"Twelve years old and you look closer to 14 to 15 in height right now, alright let me guess, but your age level was close to the second older sister's nephew, by marriage, and he looked closer to 16, so you're, in age, closer to one of three new arrivals in age level appearances right?" Mary asked and they shook their heads as Sarah removed her hood as I saw the first pink ranger in her looks then and I nodded to that gently.

 ** _"The pictures we gave you was the only option, so we decided to hang onto the camera that you left and channeled ourselves into the tv set. So we can see our doubles and watch them at their current age as at the moment. Jason and Austin are preparing to come back the picture by that Forever Red episode. When ten years worth of powers rangers were created on that tv show."_**

 ** _"But using their first five years we put ourselves at their ages as their characters in appearance. We chose the age group that was born in the mid 80's, the ones that just entered high school now to get around. Which explains the movie choices and music, if we were kids in '92. Then we were watching our favorite tv shows and movies, as a result, we were 8 years old in appearance."_**

 ** _"At that age, our taste in being gentlemen and ladies was set mentally at the time here, as a result. Being the only ones that you have the game room dressed up as at the moment. We decided to drop by the department store and went to get the a few things, sewing supplies, cloth, pharmacy and so on. And we recreated their robes and uniforms and their appearance, so here we are."_**

 ** _"In truth this is what we looked like when we were alive, that's why we took such an active interest in the tv show Mrs. Watts. The girl that played Kimberly is actually what I looked when I was alive at the time."_** I heard in the actress's voice and we all nodded. "So with the fact that the show was cancelled, that one 2 years ago, you guys got the stuff to recreate their appearances at the time and..."

"Whoa colored contacts, with the eye color ranging from green to hazel brown, chocolate and blue, Andy has chocolate brown eyes and she's got a hazel brown in her's. But if this is what the group we met had planned since we said we're coming back. They decided to give us a shot at us seeing what they looked when Hugh was still alive." Mary said and she and I nodded, as I looked at her gently at that as Eleanor said it for me.

"Well I can see one clear thing and it's that with the fact you hated the dear john letter, and I don't blame you for that one. I guess with you doing this you manage to figure out a way to help us see you now by make up and the right contacts. Hairstyles and such and let me guess it's not wigs, you just grabbed hair dye, right guys?" she asked and they nodded to her as I heard Jason David Frank's voice in response to her question.

 _ **"Yeah, we did, but the right hair dye, contacts and clothes, as well make up and here we are, you can see us now. But with it, we borrowed their voices, so you can talk to us now as well, but this was why I told you that, Fred left. When I was 11, and dad lost his mind when I met Sarah, it's that old remark."** _he said and she nodded as she moved forward and he gave her a hug smiling then.

"Nice way to make sure that what happened up here during the last visit was not a dream at the moment Andy. But you certainly read my thoughts: but I feel safer up here then just waiting for Lou to lose it again." Eleanor said and he nodded sternly. **_"Yes and that was why if Robbie didn't do it first, I would have given him that warning. When he grabbed her like that, but Robbie said what I was thinking that day."_**

 ** _"So to us, any drunken lunatic ever lays a hand on you girls like that again, he won't have to worry about the boys beating the heck out of him. Because the guys and I will at the moment, you're my baby girl, but I was beyond relieved. Now to see you again, so I was relieved you responded to us like you used to, before the 8 joined in now, as your earliest memories were of us and Robbie."_**

 ** _"Following you around like this, so this way instead of being billiard balls you can talk to us and learn the true history of what really went on."_** he said and turned to me. _**"David, she wasn't kidding when she told you that, after we lead her to the trap door leading into his office. Which was a hidden bookshelf now, mom lead her to the fireplace and saw the truth, before we redirected her."**_

 ** _"To the nursery, but Dad hit her hard enough to tear that blood vessel, before it got worse as her powers started going berserk now."_ **he told me and I nodded, as I was answering I heard a startled shout and then an annoyed one. "Uh oh, sounds like Eddie did it again with my daughter, Sarah, get them to break it up." Dana said and she looked out the door then, before Andy turned to me at that remark bemused.

 ** _"He and Jenny are still on thin ice at the moment, but Jamie is playing my wife really well, so get ready in case Sarah channels her powers into Jamie. So she can blow Eddie across the room as we had these created already."_** he said passing me the tv show version to his ranger helmet then. "God if it's not being a billiard ball and breaking a window, you got helmets to prevent a concussion right now."

"So robes and your spandex uniforms with the foam collar below the helmet, you create three more, each, of these for my children. As a last birthday and Christmas gift from both you and Becky?" Malcolm asked anf he nodded to him. **_"Yeah the uniforms were created 6 weeks ago and the robes for Halloween. I knew the triplets like the show, I just didn't know which boy like which male ranger, so with that."_**

 ** _"I chose us and Robbie, but I figured that, like me, whichever of the boys liked Tommy had the original color. What with the fact I dress in white with the gold and black mixed in, Jamie gets Amy's hot pink tinge. As for Austin himself, I chose a lighter tinge to his original cherry red tinge from the first season."_ **he said, just as Dana was answering that I heard Jamie shout it out in annoyance then.


	15. 14) Pranks, Theories And Analysis

**Return** **To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes, before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house a second time and things change directions from there.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions now.**

 **Chapter 14: Surprises, Parapsychology and Legends Unraveled**

"What's going on out there you guys?" I called out and I heard Jason answer that with a chuckle. "Like Sarah, Eddie is testing her just a little too much right now Uncle Dave." he said and then we heard a warning shout. "Eddie so help me, you pull anymore pranks on me and I'm blowing you into the couch next and I mean that." Jamie snapped and Theo and Eleanor started laughing at that and I nodded as we looked at each other.

"She always like this?" Owen asked with an amused smile on his face and we nodded to him. "She's a taurus, they all are, but she's the type of taurus that once you test her temper, and light the flame, you better get out of the way. Or she's going to blow you right into the couch or, if we're at the pool right into the deep end of the swimming pool." Eleanor said and our doubles started laughing at that remark gently at that.

"Though mom was Malcolm's team partner in the job, we were close friends and we all played bridge or candy poker at my apartment every weekend. So I got the chance to see the triplets grow up, I guess you could say that to Dana. It's I was her step sister and to the triplets, I'm really their aunt, so I know everything about them." she said and the seven nodded as Dana gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her.

"In many ways you really are my sister, and to me, it's mess with my family and I will destroy your's well the threat became true after what they did to you last year." Dana said and Malcolm nodded in agreement. "Adopted family in a lot of ways, to us, you were our family, but I hated Webster. And from the second I laid eyes on him and Jane cuts no dice with me." he added sternly and she nodded in agreement as he went further.

"So you claimed her as family after getting the truth from Dr. Craine?" Catherine asked amd they nodded. "After we saw Webster face to face finallly, and she told me the added information regarding this that day, we decided. Now, that he was out and we were the extended family, but they were screwed, because we heard and saw the tapes. That Becky set up for us, that's including me as well, but he knew he was screwed now."

"But this is like the play Annie, a couple con artists are trying to use her in a get rich quick scheme that gets found out by the girls best friends and surrogate sisters. And turns it into the possible adopted family and relatives and the said relatives. They are ready to skewer them for it, because they almost killed her, well that was us now. I took the position of her stepsister, adopted stepsister, and Becky accepted that immediately."

"To me, she was my sister and she watched the triplets grow into who they were, Becky acted like their grandmother, but we stuck to our own kind. And those two were never going to get away with this, so we were willing to go to bat. And directly to courts, just to get an extension on the apartment, before she called us up on the project. And that did it, as it unlocked the door as Becky told me what she had in mind for this now."

"And we went with her idea, as the car was to set up for murder and Jack told us to kill the car if it was rigged to kill on impact with the fence. Which turned out to be pretty accurate at the time, because not only did that kill the car. But there was gas leaking out the ignition, and one spark and it was going to turn into an inferno." Dana said and Malcolm finished that remark firmly as he crossed his arms at that remark.

Before he could say it I heard my mother in law answer that. ** _"She's right, from the entire two years, before I passed, which was two months. Just before the movie started, Dana and Malcolm were acting as extended family. And to me it was like I had three daughters, two were just like me, and the third. She was on a get rich quick scheme, that Dana asked me if she could take over now."_**

 ** _"Dana's mother is my best friend in Boston, so she named her godmother, when she and Eric were on business in Europe. Say like Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure, her father was an executive. I brought the girls with me here and I had them in the bedrooms that Beth gave to her and Theodora at the time. But after 20 years, she saw me as her mother and decided if Ellie needed help."_**

 ** _"And I said yes, then she and Malcolm made the decision that if they did try to take the apartment Eleanor could stay with them. Until she found a new apartment, but that just cut corners that dau as David decided on runnng the experiment here now. And I realized this was my chance to fix things as I created the form and told Malcolm what I had in mind that day in my office."_**

 ** _"So though a ghost, he knew it was me, but had to make sure as he said my name, as I gave David a copy of the photograph, this one."_ **she said and gave her a copy of the one and Malcolm looked at it at that. And saw them and Becky together and he smiled at the image gently. "To them, I never used my real name but my nickname and they both knew this, so mom giving him that picture that was taken two years ago."

"That did it as he got what she really meant, but my signature on my study papers was Nell Craine-Vance. To everyone that didn't connect the two together thought it was one or the other till mom left that picture to them and that did it as he contacted me. And Mary and the quartet and I had a fast discussion over the phone as he confirmed what mom told him." Eleanor said and he finished that with a gentle smile at the remark then.

"Knowing that my adopted sister in law was the Eleanor Vance that he meant that did it for me, as we went over this, but her friends were all part of my team. And with her mother gone, I decided if she was rigging the test, this gave her the money. And to finish college and get into the team as the three of us and the quartet were back together. So though a member of our team, our family, was gone we were still together at the time."

"Though at the rate this is going it's easier as we had them follow us here, before meeting us at the hospital. So never gone as long as we remember everything she taught us or the good memories especially the triplets they love her like a grandmother. To her it didn't matter, she was sticking around as long as we needed her. Issues in temperament you better watch out guys, because though her mother is bad, Jamie's worse."

"Her brothers knew never to test her temper, but Tony is just like Andy in temperament, but we all knew this. And they took our advice on this, that till we get back next spring semester, to cool things down, and Jake said the same thing. So they took our advice till she saw him again, and they're either calling each other. Or writing letters to each other, but she's surrounded by her new friends here." Malcolm said and the sextet nodded.

As Theo smiled at that remark gently. "Hey Jamie, come here." she called out and she walked in and looked around. "Whoa, Craine must have spent a fortune building this house, but this looks like the Titanic, in house form." she said and we chuckled. "Pretty close baby, so how did Anthony take it when you told him this. That you were spending the rest of this semester and all of next with us?" I asked and she smiled at me then.

"He's fine with it, dad's letting me use his cell phone and we can call each other when we want to, but he promised, he's trying as hard as he can to hold on to me. And with him, me, but the girls and I discussed it, we all agree this is for the best. And as is writing as much as possible, so Sarah gave me some advice and I brought my camera. So he knows that though ghosts, they're friends, my gang." she said and we nodded smiling to that.

"Sound familiar girls?" Theo asked and Mary, Dana and Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Issues in our gang, the one person just ticked off the family member everybody loves in this case, and we get overly protective of said member as a result." Mary said and we nodded in agreement. "Too late, if I wasn't sure before I am now, but you're my daughter as an adult Nell." Malcolm said in response to that with a chuckle and we nodded.

"If I wasn't sure before I am now, she and the girls are going to be acting like this all summer. As she and Sarah are like two peas in a pod, and Jason and Derek, if anything are just like Dylan and Jake. So we keep this up and once they start going at it, I get the feeling that the boys are going to be just as afraid of her as they are of Sarah." Dana said and the trio nodded smiling as Jamie went to rejoin her brothers in the hallway.

"Well there's our baby firebird, but we don't need these guys over doing it right now." Theo said and Luke nodded, "Yeah and you guys let me have it after the amount of joking around we were doing before Dave told us the legend on the house that night. Then again, he keeps this up and after the scene after she recovered enough to knock him into the wall." he said and Eleanor looked out the door at that remark at the group.

And as she said it with a bemused tone at that as she said it to them. "Eddie you better knock it off and before we have a repeater here and of you. In getting thrown across the room as a billiard ball, last year was more then enough. We don't need you going at it right now, and where are you in the show exactly." she said and I knew he nodded as he answered her, before he could though, I heard the voice of the original red ranger at that.

 _ **"It's the second movie, she contacted us from Miami and instead of my character being with her, she's coming back finally. But the team was divided, if our parents were alive, though if they were. They'd be like you in where this is concerned, as like Jamie and Tony. It's the same for Andy and Sarah at the current moment."**_ Robbie said and we nodded to the news as we exchanged looks.

"Oh wait till your parents, if you were the team, find out that Jenny and Eddie's characters are the reason for how close the town was nearly pulverized. And it's because you took sides when they told you to stay out of it right now, not our love life we stay out of it right now. Then again, with you being pack animals I'm not surprised, but that's no excuse right now." Jamie said sternly and Sarah and Andy nodded in agreement.

 _ **"That's why I blasted him across the library last year Jamie, before Andy did it for a second time at the time last year."**_ Sarah told her and she nodded. "Well the wise guy get this under control, hey Billy, I take you the second she told you. You took both sides immediately that week?" she asked and I heard David Yost's voice at that. ** _"Yeah I did, Robbie, Sarah and I grew up a trio all our childhood at the time."_**

 ** _"What mattered most to me right now was never losing her at the time, though at the moment Eddie's girlfriend broke up with him. And he and Jenny took it out on Sarah as a result, but we just hit the letter in his case. Sarah and Andy fixed things between them, I chose to support their decision all the way. And as did Robbie, the girls, Jake and Dylan."_ **Billy told us and we nodded to the news.

"Well someone's going to get it as the youngest of your version of the team is Joey." Jamie said to him and I hid a chuckle, but just as I was answering her. That we heard a Van Halen song start up in the hallway. "Well I know that one, that was the finale of the movie, when the sextet embraced their new partnership and lives together as a team." Luke said and Jamie nodded as Jason looked around the door jamb at that smiling.

"We brought our stereo, so we can listen to the radio while we're doing our homework Uncle Dave, Uncle Luke, but that explains this one. We all thought this, right now, we like the Ninjetti until Amy's replacement took over, and it switched tv shows now. But frankly right now, we enjoyed the love story in the show all that time, to the point. That this song was part of it right now, but we were 8 when the shows switched from to the next."

"And we stopped watching once the storyline hit the letter, we prefer the fanfiction setting to this, but honestly we like the Ninjetti over the Zeo rangers. It's like the second that they lose their powers and they forget everything that comes with it. Our friends all said the same thing they were disgusted that they decided to destroy Kim's reputation. When on the show like this at the time, that's why we prefer the first three seasons."

"We all love this song, and it made a perfect point right now, but we loved the movie, and we decided to go as the trio, as ninjas for Halloween last year." he said and we nodded with a chuckle. "Well get that jealousy under control before Jamie blasts you next." Dana said with a bemused tone and we nodded in agreement. _**"Sure thing and I was kidding right now, Jamie, calm down, we had enough pranks for a week."**_

 _ **"And after the quartet were here at the time right now in this case, to me we don't need it going overboard. But we have a couple of surprises for you guys, so give us a couple minutes, if Sarah and Andy did your parents. Well give the ten of us a couple minutes, okay."**_ Eddie said and she nodded as she answered him. "Alright, but that's enough of the pranks." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Walter Jones, well if they are borrowing the actors voices, I get the feeling we're hearing Ashley Campbell, Steve Cardenas and Johnny Bosch next guys. As that's the Ninjetti formation, followed Nakia, Catherine and Thuy next, let alone Austin and Justin, if our youngest is just like him, though he is and we got a problem." Luke said and we nodded in agreement as Theo said it for all of us at that remark gently at that remark.

"Hey guys, if you're doing that and the robes, just make it clear, we know what you're going to look like if you didn't care here. That that you had long hair in the case of the men at times, then again this was the civil war era and in that era we had more male dominated ways." She said and I nodded to that. "Man, if this house was made in the civil war, it looks close to Victorian era." Catherine said and I nodded to that remark.

"You had the time frame right actually it's the Victorian era, back then this was before King Edwards was in charge in London. So back then, the houses were more eloquent, and the bathrooms a lot bigger, but the rooms we had were his and hers, and we were sharing the bathroom between us." Eleanor said and the girls nodded as Theo finished that with a smile on her face as she looked at it then and I nodded in agreement.

"Good thing they put a bench in the bathroom, so we had a way to look into your bedroom, but it's always the big mistake. And it was going on 10:30 when he fell asleep on the job that night, as the house went berserk for three hours, before we fell asleep around 2;30. And were asleep till the Dudleys got in around 7;30 that morning, so all in all, we got around 5 hours of rest that night." I said and the sextet nodded to that.

As we looked around the bathroom then. "Anyone want to consider that instead of putting normal showers or bathtubs into these bathrooms. That they decided to separate them in the way that they do the master bathroom in a normal house?" Todd asked and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts then. "Yeah I know and I noticed that, but then someone wants a nice sized bathtub, they turned it into spa or jacuzzi right now."

"Catch 22, Victorian era bathtubs for rich aristocrats." Theo said and the girls nodded as we looked around the bathroom."If this the honeymoon suite right now, we can actually turn the house into a very modern day house. Into a luxurious bed and breakfast at the current moment here right now, there are a lot of perks to this house. The only downside is that it's haunted." Eleanor said and the six of us nodded in agreement to that remark.

And Beth chuckled to that remark as I answered that with a smile to that remark gently. "No kidding right now, and for the record, we know our way around the house after our last visit here honey, guys. So guys, ladies, pretend the house is like the college in England, you know where everything is, but rule 1) never turn your back on the statues and 2) whatever is lying around expect it to start moving around on it's own."

"And you find it in a place you never left it." I said and the sextet and Malcolm's doubles all nodded to the advice as we exchanged looks at this situation now. "I'd consider things like they were here at the house last year, that first night to get out of hand right now." Todd said and I nodded. "We keep talking like this and it will right now Todd, so again just relax right now." Eleanor said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Or the next thing we hear is a..." Theo started to say and I heard a loud clang at that from downstairs. "The sound of a cooking utensil getting thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it." Luke finished and I nodded. "I think that was the ultra sized cook pot they used at restaurants and whoever just did that threw it against the wall. So again, just relax, or these jump scares will keep up." Eleanor said and he nodded to her.

As he wrapped his arm around her back protectively at that. "Watch out for the understated practical jokes right now guys, but the parts left out of the movie. Say, like a bunch of dummies ending up in surprising spots, be on the lookout right now." I added and they nodded as Owen said it for the trio. "Anyone want to chance whatever happened here at the house to happen again?" Owen asked and I nodded to him gently.

"Yeah but everything Luke mentioned when he debriefed you was the result, after the painting..." I started to say to him then and heard a startled scream and turned around at that. "And there it is, that's exactly what I mean by finding ventriloquist dummies in surprising places and with that in mind right now." I said and Liam nodded as he said it for me as we both turned at that as I looked into my bathroom at that to check.

"What now, ladies?" Liam said for me and I heard Theo call out to us at that. "Dave I found another one in the bathtub and this one does like Slappy." she called out and I nodded and went to look. "I really hope this one didn't vandalize anything else right now, or he's ending up in the fireplace for it right now." Luke said under his breath to that. "You want to chance that happening again." I asked softly and he shook his head to that.

"Once was enough Luke, she's still recovering from that shock last year, but what she doesn't need right now is you putting yourself into a case of reckless endangerment. And because you were aggravating him for a second time, so don't over do it. Don't push it after you ticked him off last year." I said as I answered her at the call out as I said it to her at that. "Which version is it Theo, tv or book?" I asked and and she chuckled to that.

"It's the book, he's identical to his illustration in the stories, I know we had a Jacuzzi for a bathtub. But he's treating it like a miniature swimming pool with him this size." Mary said for the three of them and I nodded as I looked in the bathtub. And to see him dressed in a miniature set of swimming trunks and I nodded to this. And as Todd and Luke also came into the room to check, before we exchanged looks.

"Well this is what's considered going too far in the playful pranks and not like the practical jokes we had the following night." I said and they nodded, as she answered me at that. "Yeah first the champagne and wine bottles, the acorns and now this, so what's next right now at the current moment?" Luke asked and the girls nodded to him. "I don't know, but the jokester had better lay off the pranks and practical jokes right now."

"Or someone is going to get it." Theo said and I nodded in agreement smiling as she answered that remark. "Anyone want to consider this is like the noises and my call out to Eddie to stop with the noises, as they weren't funny anymore?" Eleanor added and we nodded. "Last trip here wasn't funny, but this is great." I said and with a chuckle. "Yeah, but first them possessing the pool table and now this, come on, right now guys."

"I know they're trying to lighten up the mood our first night here that night. But now we just got one jolt too many and now it turns to practical jokes like this." Todd said with a chuckle to that and Mary and I nodded in agreement to that remark. "After the amount of times those dummies were framing each other last time I'd call this going over board. And this time I hadn't made dinner at the current moment but come on right now."

"But is this really necessary right now at the current moment." I heard Beth say as she walked into the bathroom and I nodded as Eleanor said it then. "No kidding right now, but this is where pranks and practical jokes crossed the line." she said and I nodded in agreement to that remark. "I wouldn't see this as scary, but funny right now, but this is what I call funny pranks, we know none of us did this at the moment."

"Hey guys were you the ones doing this one?" I asked looking over my shoulder as Sarah and Andy walked into the bathroom and looked into the tub. And they nodded to me, as she answered that one. _**"Yeah Doctor, it was us this time."**_ she said and I nodded with a bemused smile as I tried to control my voice at this right now as I said to that. "How many days did it take for him to go full out, as the noises didn't get rid of you."

"And neither did Mary's injury, and neither did the practical jokes like this, if he went full out that night David?" Liam asked as he crossed his arms and I explained that. "It took 3 days, but she was investigating things the entire time as a result here now. But it wasn't till her power went completely active that the story started coming out. And it went berserk after that." Luke told him for me and the sextet nodded as Theo looked at me.

"Well with the memory coming out right now, let's get this under control shall we?" I said and the duo nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, isolation maybe essential, but we got a lot to gather to get this together right now." Luke said and I nodded in agreement. "I never considered the pit to be where he burned the bodies." I said and they nodded. "I was thinking that might be where he did it, until I checked it out, before the nursery."

"And one of 3 skeletons I dug up was an adult, if Renee hung herself, he got her down and burned the body in the pit. Before, after the twins left and the kids, Caroline found the remains in the fireplace and then, realizing his secret was out. He killed her next and burned the body, sound familiar guys?" Eleanor asked and we nodded. "Freddy Krueger, he killed them and then burned the bodies." Beth said for all of us at that news sternly.

"Maybe, but trying to figure out what put her into shock was hard that as we worked on it." Luke said and Theo answered that firmly to us. "Like you said, this was a case of funny pranks right now, but no vandalism." Theo told me and I nodded. "And then comes the fact, there's nothing to indicate vandalism right now, then again. And it's last time we were here and this happened, and with the damn knife, as well as the paint."

"That was enough to make her nervous, afraid she was going to find one of these guys, in the bed with her, or next to it and with a knife in his hand at the time that night. She told me this after she was in my room with me before we went to bed that night." I said and Luke and Theo nodded to me. "Well that explains why she was a little shaken up when she arrived at my room that night, but she said she saw blood, footprints."

"As they were walking up the floor to the bed and the window was open for the second time in two nights, after our meeting in the kitchen. After the duo left the night before, but this time the trail was leading out the door, to the hall. She said she found blood or paint leading up to the bookshelf where Luke found the files." she said and I nodded as I answered her gently as we put our clothes into the dresser then at that.

And checking the closet and nodded as I put my worksuit away right then. "One dummy stabs another, and is bleeding so heavily it's leaving bloody footprints. That are on the rug and all over the floor, till she sees they stop at the bookshelf." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Well that explains the bloody footprints all over the floor right now." Luke said and I nodded as she and I exchanged looks at that firmly as she said it for me.

"Bloody footprints, one of these guys holding a knife and with blood all over the table, and it leading to the shelf..., wait a minute. I don't believe it, why didn't I see it before here, yeah alright, the footprints lead me to the bookshelf. And the album lead me to the fireplace, before Caroline lead me to the nursery next. And then I got it, she is what I look like as an adult." Eleanor said and I nodded as she said it for both of us at that.

"Looks like the dummies were going on charades." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's my thought as well here, the kids and Caroline were possessing the dummies to get you to realize it right now. That the one with the knife was Craine and there was blood all over the table, so with that in mind it's simple here. But the bloody footprints were possibly Andy, as he stabbed him, fatal wound here."

"As he lead you to the bookcase and the trap door, before you found the book and Caroline lead you right to the fireplace and the pit we checked the day before now. Caroline and the kids were doing this in a case of charades to get you to realize it, and before your power went to full." I said and she nodded. "Well what I didn't need to hear is your notes, before my powers went completely active that night, but it hit me."

"Around 2:30, that's when my ability went to over drive, but this was too much as the shock of what I realized hit me after he possessed the door at the time here. But like I said, though I was in shock, I was still thinking straight enough. That I knew where you guys were, so don't come looking for me, stay put and I'll come to you guys. As the blow to my abdomen was the clincher, and I was in shock from what I figured out."

"But that's the reason he was trying to scare me out of the house guys, Theo, before I realized it here, as he knew the second that I did. That I realized this and the second I decoded the message on the door that he was dead, he had to get me out now. Before I realized, that, like Arquette's friend from dream master, I was the positive gate keeper. The poem, ** _'Now I lay me down to sleep, the master of dreams my soul to keep.'."_**

 ** _"In the reflection of my mind's eye, evil will see itself, and it shall die.'."_** she said and we nodded. "He wants you: out of the house, before you realized this, and us with you." Luke said sharply and I nodded. "Bingo, that's the shocker, my power went active, I was now the girls in the movie protecting you guys. But you knew exactly what do to, and you were right it's no good talking about it when you're trying to help me stay calm."

"We didn't need a panic attack, but the story took a more serious turn and I knew it then, as you realized we had to pull the plug. But with Todd having the only key out of the house of the house, we were stuck til my godmother and uncle got back. But right now, we had to take a break and stick together and until they get back. But what neither of us: Theo, Dave and I needed was you continuing to point the finger at him."

"And it was because I was in shock of what I knew, but to get on with this and Dave was beginning to hear my parents through me, and we had three level connection. But this was something we were both considering as we discussed this the night before. And after we separated that night, but only he knew this as we discussed it that night. That's why he shouted that out to me that night, he knew what I was doing right then."

"But he knew, mom very nearly being fatal, and he knew that if he didn't get my heart pumping again and he was going to lose me." she said and the duo nodded, and I crossed my arms at that. "Well we got five to six months, before we have to do this again right now, but one thing is for sure right now in this case. And it's you're just like your mother, you never want anyone to tick you off right now at this point."

"But this is one area where your abilities match your mother right now." I said and she nodded in agreement to that remark. "But we knew there was more to this then we knew though at the time that night. As you were continuing on the academic bait and switch situation the team was split in half. And this is what we considered that night, he and I were discussing things and we decided to double check the legend of Hill House.

"That's why he put that into his notes on my record, remains unclear, as we tried to figure out who the culprit was that did this. And even then there were more the secrets hidden in the walls of this out house now. But we found the culprit with the knife, you disarmed him, just before he grabbed a carving knife. And stabbed his partner in the chest, Luke, but that's what they were simulating that night after the painting."

"Charades in the case of ventriloquist dummies and when we're together and have the Dudleys and Uncle Jack with us. But we find red paint all over the table and I catch sight of the culprit and you disarm him. But I would say that the other dummies are representing the kids and the one with the knife is the killer. Before someone, possibly another adult attacked him." she said and I nodded in agreement as I said it to her.

"And while the other went to blunt forced trauma by hitting him repeatedly with the frying pan." I said and they nodded. "Yep, and this means it went clear, he stabbed them repeatedly, before chopping up their bodies." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Well this is the rumor they gave on Robin Williams character, he killed him, chopped him up and burned the remains." Theo said and I nodded in agreement.

"Was that really necessary though that they were trying to beat the crap out of each other though?" Luke asked and the girls started laughing at that. "Well you headed off the latest attack as he trying to get up to the duo who were hanging from the chandelier that night. Before you disarmed him, but then we hear the next one in the kitchen as his tv double beat the crap out of him, before throwing him into the boxes in the corner."

"But come on is that really necessary in making movies." Beth said through her's and we nodded. "Anyone want to chance that happening again right now?" I asked and they nodded. "They keep it up like this and we might right now, but if this is turning into a cross between all three books. And the kids get blamed, I'm not taking it well, the triplets know this house belongs to you." Dana said and we nodded in agreement to that

As I answered her at the remark then. "Well we have to check into this, before we do anything, but leading into the night of All Hallows Eve. And we have to make sure we have everything and make sure she's not alone here." Malcolm said and I nodded. "And whatever you do, don't tick him off." I said and they nodded in agreement. "What about the quartet, since you started working at the hospital at the time now, Nell."

"It's you got two versions of the very same group of friends, same personalities?" Luke asked and she smiled and I hid a chuckle to that as she answered him. "Yeah and it's because nothing changed, you guys were with me, and this time, you're both here for this. So if you and Theo, let alone Mary and Todd aren't with me, I got them keeping me company as we investigate." she said and Malcolm and Dana nodded in agreement.

"Someone want to get this under control and before you scare us into a real heart attack next?" Dana asked to that and she nodded. "Tell me about it, the ending left both of us traumatized by the end of it, but two members of our team were dead. And we were also grieving as she was our best friend, if she survived, we were a trio now." Catherine said and we nodded in agreement as Eleanor took my hand and Theo moved to us at that.

"You should have seen Becky once she's like this, once she gets started she never stops." Beth said leaning against the door and Malcolm tried to keep from laughing at that. "Don't chance that happening twice, but for a parapsychologist, this is heaven to them." Malcolm said and I nodded as we exchanged looks at this situation. "Hitting him with the frying pan?" Catherine repeated and we nodded as we tried to keep from laughing.

"Yeah these guys were doing a top billing motif and one of them took it to the chest while the other attack was in the kitchen. And Jack went to check and found the next had trashed the kitchen, his: Slappy's tv double had a frying pan in his hand and hit him repeatedly in the head, before throwing him into a stack of boxes." Beth said and the sextet nodded bemused as I looked at our young house-mates with a gentle look then.

"Well that leaves Andy and how he died though, what happened exactly?" Mary asked and I nodded. "That's the piece we got to crack, if he didn't want to let the kids grow up, then he was trying to keep them as children. But at 12 to 14, you're not thinking like a child anymore, but a young adult, who in the civil war had to think about things. Getting a trade, providing for the family, courtship and getting married at that age now."

"Son you said that your father never wanted you to grow up, did I guess right, you were on the edge of choosing who you wanted to marry?" Rick asked as he walked into the room and Andy nodded to him. _**"No he didn't Rick, but I was old enough in your way I could be out till 10:30 at night and I was dating Sarah, but for him. It's I grew up and got married and he'd lose me as I joined the twins in Boston."**_

 _ **"To keep the three of us together, as Robbie, and the rest gang, joined us there and we set things up for you. And as I loved your grandmother like a sister in my eyes at the time, Fred's first born in your side of the family. As a result this is a case of lose his last and youngest son, and soon enough. There are no children left in the house."**_ he said and we nodded as I said it for the four of us.

"If you had the chance to meet Fred's wife, to you she was like a sister, and you loved her and Alicia?" Eleanor asked and he nodded. "What about Annie, you ever get the chance to see her, before Becky took her place?" Beth asked and he nodded. _**"Yes**_ ** _I did, but Fred, though my big brother, I was playing favorites. In our descendants, Nellie, she's my baby."_** he said and we nodded as we exchanged looks with each other.

And the Dudley's, at that remark. "Baby, you remember the green ball following you around the house, and with it, the purple and red?" Beth said quickly and she nodded in shock. "That was Andy, Sarah and Robbie." I said in shock and they nodded. "I knew the house was haunted back then, but I forgot this part of it back then. My last visit to see the trio and Uncles Peter and Jared was before dad was killed in the explosion."

"But he, Andy, saw me up here every summer that's the piece I forgot, little me, from 2 to 17 and like you guys. I was your favorite in mom's family, like I was to him, to you, I was your baby, he saw me. And in the very same way you, and Uncles Jack, Jared and Peter saw me. Your baby girl, he saw me as his baby niece, and guided me into cracking the code now." Eleanor said and the Dudleys nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Well then I can think of only person who the footprints belong to now..." I said and the trio all nodded in agreement. "My great uncle, he is the person that lead me to the bookshelf, before Caroline lead me right to the fireplace. And the kids all lead me right to the nursery, he was a young adult on the edge of courting a young girl. And before giving her the engagement ring." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one gently.

"Mom wanted us to know he was her favorite uncle, though he wasn't alive." I added and she nodded in agreement as I said it for both of us at that remark as I said. "Yeah and mom loves you though she never got the chance to meet you, and dad with her." she said and I nodded as I answered her gently at that. "Well this makes perfect sense, if Andy was still alive she saw him in the way she sees your grandfather Bill as well."

"Before they and Anna passed at the time right now, he was around us from the second we got here last year. And he was leading you in the right direction all this time till you went to full power. Treating you like the favorite baby niece he has, to him, he was determined to lead you into realizing it. That he was the set of footprints leading into the office, and the bookcase you found." I said and she nodded as I looked at the duo then.

"Andy were the bloody footprints you?" I asked and he quickly answered me at that. _**"Yeah it was me alright Doctor, I was the first to find out what the heck happened here, and he stabbed me. As I was in Alicia's room and ran to his office, that was the bookcase, before he cornered me there. And killed me, before he did exactly as you thought, but what she told you on that now."**_

 _ **"Well that's what happened."**_ he said and I nodded as I exchanged looks with Eleanor at that news then. "Am I your favorite, like mom treated me like I was, it's the same for you and Aunt Sarah?" he asked and they nodded. **_"I may not have had the chance to watch you grow up, but you show everything I remember in your mother. You're my baby, you always were Eleanor."_** Andy said and she nodded softly.

"I love you too Uncle Andy, Aunt Sarah." she said and the two walked over to her and she hugged them tightly as he pressed his forehead to her's. **_"You're everything I ever wanted you to be, I never been more proud of you. You made us proud like you made Rebecca proud you made us and Fred beyond proud of you honey. I love you baby, I always will princess."_** he said and she nodded as she smiled at him.

"The first night here was fine, second, that's when the paranoia started growing in the group and now we hit this. But come on right now, before her power goes to full blast and she's in shock she sees Renee hanging from the rafters. And before it starts getting worse that night, and from there it went to the office, then the pit in the fireplace. And finally to the nursery, before she get hits hard enough from one to many visions."

"Before we all saw for ourselves that the speculation was true and saw him for real." Theo said and I nodded as Luke said it for all of us. "I'd say that the images on Gozer and whatever those demon dogs are the same here, but this crossed the line. And between this and going to overload, but the apartment building started going berserk. And the night before Gozer showed up and this is along that line of dealing in my last remark."

"But we have reason to believe there is something very strange going on inside this house right now." Eleanor said for me and him and I nodded in agreement as Luke said it for both of us. "Does anyone else feel like this is the legend on Gozer in the movie right now?" Luke asked me at that and Eleanor nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but you're the architect and contractor Luke, we have to do some digging right now."

"But fortunately I made calls to the quartet they're coming as well, so first weekend and it's turning into the issue of sick jokes and pranks. So before anyone starts pointing fingers at each other look at the fact. Now, we're not alone or separated for more then 10 minutes." Malcolm said and I nodded. "Great, that's great, they're going to love this." Eleanor said smiling and I hid a chuckle as we exchanged smiles at this right now.

"Alright that makes 20 people in the house during the day and 15 at night, that's including three preteens at the current moment. So during the months leading into the night I got to do it again, we got a reference from the original. And once we hit a night where he's making you feel overly dizzy or is screwing with your head. Then we hunker down in a single room together and go to a campfire setting for the night."

"But the sounds of children remark was the annoying piece that was driving every parapsychologist insane right now, till I cracked it myself that week. Although that was still enough to leave us all battle scarred that week." Eleanor said and I nodded as we exchanged looks as I answered her at that remark as I said it then. I knew this was likely to get their attention as I said it, as she and I exchanged looks at this.

"And though getting the story created, as you were meant right now, the results were some theories and before the said theories turned fact, so legend is based on fact. Like the head elf, in Lord Of The Rings said, history became legend, legend became myth. And things that were not supposed to be forgotten in memories fell into disarray after that." I said and he nodded in agreement just as he was saying it, I heard a new voice.

"Anybody home?" I heard a voice shout out, and I quickly answered him at that. "Yeah Peter, we're up here, north wing, fifth hallway." I shouted out and turned to the duo. "Sarah, Andy go meet the quartet so you can lead them in here." I said and they nodded and left the room. "Anyone want to chance having a repeater of our first night here, only without the harp breaking?" I asked and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

And as she said it to that. "So long as you don't push it with the acorn exploding in the fireplace again, because that was one jolt too far that night." Mary said and I hid a chuckle as Eleanor smiled at that. "We can drag in a couple good reminders of the first night here, with him locked in the doors until August." Luke said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she answered her at that remark firmly.

"First night here and he's stuck in the doors till August Mary, but you guys are helping me track it down, so you and the quartet are with me. And Dave's going over the psych reports, but we're turning this into the way Montague had it." she said and I nodded in agreement. "Our department is parapsychology and he was getting his first training lessons through you, Nellie." I heard and turned to see Peter Jenkins and Tony Randolph.

As they walked in and behind them were Janet Peterson and Carol Hancock and they nodded. "Well we got a bunch of parapsychologists living in this house for the next week and all summer. Before things start getting out of hand Peter, and with that." I said and Eleanor nodded as I tried to keep from laughing as she said it for me. "Alright we split the team down the middle when we do it, we got 12, plus Deke, Amy, Jo and Dillon."

"And Malcolm, Dana, Dave and me with that in mind right right now, you guys unload your stuff from the vans, and we get everything that was meant to help investigate things. But guys did you bring the equipment in the lab?" she asked and the quartet nodded as four members of their team arrived. "Alright we go from there. So while you unload the van with our equipment, we keep the camera room in our dorms up here."

"But it's best that we girls go get the groceries, while you guys do the heavy lifting right now." she said and the guys and I nodded. "Whoever starts getting into places they shouldn't be is getting smacked upside the head here. And after all the jolts in the first night alone that night." Theo said and she, Mary, Amy, Jo, Carol and Janet all started laughing at that as I answered that remark as I exchanged smiles with my team.

"Added idea, we treat this in the same way, mixture of Poltergeist, Sphere and House on Haunted Hill, we change out the tapes, so though the cameras get destroyed. We have the results and evidence in the truck and van, but this is what Akroyd meant. You never been out of college, you don't know what it's like, I worked in the private sector. And they expect results, but this is like the documentary on the first recorded exorcism."

"But anyone that saw that movie is considered being a smart ass right now after his partner got dragged into his superior's office." Malcolm said sharply and she nodded in agreement. "You want to get the boss ticked at you, just continue with the smart alec statements." I said and they nodded to that. "That's what the dummies are trying to tell us, when you disarmed the one standing on the table, there was blood all over the table."

"She said she smelled a scent of carrion in the nursery and he did it there, before chopping up their bodies, and moving them to the fireplace, and into the pit we found. And burned their bodies, every child that died was given that treatment, but Caroline found it and he killed her next." I said and they both nodded in amazement to that. "Every descendant of Caroline knew this, and they only got that news here."

"And from the previous generation now, while you were dealing with me and getting me out of the car. She was getting ready to tell her everything, but we interrupted Becky from telling her this, before the house started going berserk that night." Luke said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah exactly, Becky was going to tell her, but we interrupted that, as we cracked the case." I said and she nodded as Eleanor said it to me at that.

"Well we just have to guarantee that theory, but we got a lot of digging to do, and we can work it out, but every piece of the story. But these legends are based on fact, you unlock every piece to it and it turns a non believer into a true believer. After you see there is more to the storyline then ever you thought possible. Then again, at times the truth is the scariest thing you can ever learn and truth is far scarier then fiction right now."

"We got to do alot of digging right now, but we set up the cameras so we can keep an eye on things." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement as we exchanged looks at this situation as I decoded it then. "So why the hell was he after you exactly, Nell?" Owen asked and she explained it. "I'm descended from Caroline, but the female side, it's we controlled the doors, the demons." she told him and the sextet nodded to the news then.

"Don't you think that once was enough in these kinds of practical jokes?" Luke asked and I nodded as the four of us exchanged bemused smiles at this. "Yeah, but there is practical jokes where they make the person more paranoid by the minute. And then the ones where they do damage and hurt feelings in the process, then again we can take a joke, the cousin couldn't at the moment." I said and he nodded in agreement to that

As the four of us went into a tight huddle. "Great, first the intrusion in the hall, the doors answering to her return and now this, what's next, the week just started. And now this starts right now, come on we don't need to over do it right now?" Theo asked and I nodded. "Before you go to the rhetorical questions don't over do it." I said and our counterparts looked at us. "Why exactly." Catherine asked and before I could answer.

I heard the next one from the front hall as I heard the piano at the same time then. "Alright whoever is playing with the piano better can it already right now, you little wiseacres!" Peter called out and Eleanor started laughing at that. "Like you said, at times you find this funny well in this case, it's being parapsychologists. That this job goes from nuts to downright insane." Tony said and she nodded as he gripped her hand smiling.

"Come on like I said, once was enough, we don't need it starting for a second time this soon right after we get here." Theo asked and we nodded to that in agreement. "Anyone want to get a handle of repeated reminders of our first night in this house, after our conversation at the table that night?" Mary asked and we all nodded to that. "I don't know about you, but that's fine, but doing it twice is going a little too far here."

"But remarks like that, possibly the fight between you and the books and next comes them arguing. After running into the library door, as we were checking things out at the time, before you told us the legend on the house." Theo said in response. "Yeah so what else new right now, I mean, first the movie jokes then we get caught in the middle. Of pillow fight, while the books are fighting me to read at the time that night, but come on."

"Hey guys, remember this one?" Eleanor asked and we all smiled as we recognized the tune. "Five hours too early, but that's alright, if you want to start playing like this, that's fine, but don't over do it." I called out and in answer to that Slappy nodded to me and Theo started laughing at that. "So what's this one that's about to start playing if you said that?" Owen asked and I hold up my hand as we heard the tune start up at that.

As the girls tried to hold it in then as he went over that gently as they exchanged smile. "Da da, da, da, da, I am, your singing telegram." Theo said, as she hummed it out as I heard in a quick follow up the sound of a gun going off and then the front door slammed shut as the sextet started laughing at that response. "That's why right now, Catherine, we heard jokes like this all night that first night, till I made it clear."

"That they keep this up and one of us is going to die laughing at the moment." Eleanor said through her's and she and Lily nodded as they smiled. "Pranks and practical jokes in this house are going just a little too far right now. But doing repeaters is going to have someone die laughing if this keeps up." Carol said to that and Eleanor nodded smiling. "You think it's bad now, just wait, Carrie, but two versions of the team I had."

"And this turned into once one of us starts it, I have to end it, before it starts a second time right now." she said as we heard another gunshot and the door slammed. "Well the murderer just left the building." Tony said and we started laughing at that as Luke answered him with a bemused smile on his face at that remark as he said it to that. "I don't believe this right now, come guys, stop playing with the wine, soda pop."

"Or the champagne bottles would you please." Luke said through his, at that, as I heard the next one, as we heard several notes and he did that one. "Shave, and a haircut..." he said and then we heard a loud blast at that. "Two bits!" Theo finished and we nodded. "Oh my god, this keeps up and one of us is going to die laughing at this rate." Liam said as he started laughing at this and I nodded with a chuckle to that remark..

"And that's exactly what they're trying to do right now after repeated scares, they take the edge off by movie jokes next right now." I said and they nodded as the quartet smiled. "Don't over do it with the movies, guys, come on right now. I mean, I know we're parapsychologists, but we can only handle so much, right now. And before you have one of us die laughing or chokes on something while getting something to drink."

"So cool it already." Janet said to that as she tried to control her voice at that as Todd answered that remark as he and Luke exchanged bemused smiles at this. And as he said it to that response. "Well the Clue jokes are back with a vengeance right now, as are the comedy crime movies, and both of these are movies that Christopher Lloyd played in. Though at the moment, it's getting this under control right now at the current moment."

"And before us adults die laughing at this right now, as for him how did he get in here?" he asked and we all nodded in agreement as she said it. "Look like he was taking a shower in the Jacuzzi at the moment." Eleanor said and she nodded as the girls tried to keep from laughing at this. "Well with him stuck in the doors, I'd say your parents are trying to prepare us for this if it happens for a second time leading into Halloween."

"But we have things moving on their own, falling on their own, the door slams and nobody touched. And now we got a pot being thrown across the kitchen, and when nobody got a hold of it." Todd said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah and again, whoever is doing those type of pranks, had better can it already." Owen said and I nodded in agreement to that as we exchanged at that remark gently at that as Luke said it.

"Whoever ransacked the tree for acorns get ready at the moment, because we had an acorn explode in the fireplace as we ended the legend. But so far it resulted in the usual case of jokes and scaring pranks until the harp snapped that night." he told him and they nodded as we went over that as I answered him. "Well we got seven months till he attempts to get out of the doors, but this helps, as this time you knew it was me.

"But in the next it's he's trying to scare everyone out of the house right now." I said and they smiled at that as he answered me at that idea. "Alright so we do your modules for real, fear and performance, we can just run trial runs right now, but once it turns real, no one is pointing fingers at each other?" Malcolm asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah that is exactly what I mean right now." I said and they nodded to that remark bemused.

"Well as she said if trying to scare us out of the house by strange noises and explosions won't work. Well then what makes him think that vandalism and pranks like this will at the moment, because right now its funny. But that funny can turn dangerous and destructive after a while." Catherine said and I nodded to that in agreement. And as the Dudleys and Benson walked in, in time to hear that remark as Rick answered that.

"Yeah and everyone is in here, in the adults, discussing this while the kids are playing soccer in the hall with the twelve right now. So if it wasn't us or them, then who did it exactly, because everything that is worth anything was already damaged. And before you came back son." Rick said to me and I nodded in agreement. "I know and this is going just a little too far at the current moment after we did this once already."

"But starting things like this right after we get here to visit you guys, is going to far right now." I said and the trio nodded. "Yeah and I would consider this funny, if it wasn't for the fact that we had this happen last year." Beth added as Benson finished that remark with a bemused smile at that. "Alright who's the wise guy who did it this time?" Benson asked, coming into the bathroom and seeing Slappy's double half dressed.

And in the water with soap on him. "Miniature pool in his case, he's decided to act like it's the bathtub in Harry Potter right now." Luke said and he and the Dudleys' started laughing at that. "Well pranks like this are fine, but vandalism is not, so whoever did it, chill." Mrs. Dudley said and before I could answer I heard a shout. "Uh oh, well someone tested my little firebird now." Eleanor said and I nodded as I listened to Jamie at that.


	16. 15) Playful Fights And Repeated Pranks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes, before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house a second time and things change directions from there.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions now.**

 **Chapter 15: Playful Fights, Repeated Pranks And The Fireplace**

"Hey, alright Eddie that's it, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." she said as I heard a pillow fight break out at that. "Like Robby said, our resident practical joker just ticked off our young firebird and she's ready to beat the crap out of him." Luke said and I looked out the door to see her hit a silver robed ninja repeatedly at that. "Jamie cool down that wasn't on purpose, he was just showing us new his costume, so take it easy."

"And Eddie, don't ever do that again." Derek said through his laughter as Eddie dropped his arms as the five of us tried to keep from laughing at that as we went to them. As I saw 9 more sets of colored coded robes in the hall and I got the idea. "Hey, hey, alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now break it up already guys, cool it already." Luke said as he tried to keep from laughing at that as we walked into the hall at that.

"Sarah did you create the robes, so this way you could be with us in human form right now?" Theo asked and the pink nodded gently to us and I smiled at that. "Nice idea, with you not having a human face unless you..." Eleanor started to say as they removed their hoods and I saw their faces then. "I get the idea, you grabbed several bottle of hair dye and a few other things, including make up, so you could be with us now in person."

"So though in the 1900's it's like it was in the Wild West and you three are the only African Americans in your gang, so rather then your normal appearance. You chose to look like the kids on the tv show?" Luke asked and Andy shook his head as I thought it over and it hit me. "The kids in the tv show are your doubles, you mean they're what you looked at this age right now guys?" I said and he gave me a nod as Eleanor said it then.

"So Walter Jones's appearance in season 2, Thuy Trang, Austin Saint John, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost, and Jason David Frank, that's season 1 to the first half of season 2. Steve Cardenas, Johnny Yong Bosch, Karen Ashley, Catherine Sutherland. That's Season 2 to 3 and right into Zeo and turbo now is Nakia Burrise. Alright so you just dyed your hair, got the right skin make up and contacts and here you are now, well that helps."

"I know I can expect things to get out of hand when you're playing around guys, but when you want to possess the billiard balls. Then do it when we're not in the room with you after you blasted your brother, first into the piano and then into the bookshelf Sarah. And the same goes for you, Andy." she said and they nodded in agreement. "You ever listen to this one guys?" Jamie asked as she pulled miniature cd player out then.

And she played Bryan Adams theme to Robin Hood: Prince of thieves for him and he smiled at that song and he nodded. "That's Tommy all the way before she left the show." Sarah asked and Jame nodded and we exchanged grins as they got them settled. "We can figure that in, but I'll ask why you said that later, then again, Beth, Jack and I were in the room for it." Dudley said and she nodded as I heard a gentle chuckle to that.

 ** _"Rick, where this is concerned I kept the same list that she had and the medical supplies are ready in case that happens again. Everything I left for the kids it's back in the dining room sitting on top of the china hutch right now. "_** Becky said and we nodded. "Yeah a good thing too right now, with my being a trained medical psychiatrist." I said as Eleanor said in relief to that gently as she answered her.

"Alright well that helps, Dave and I are both psychiatrists and I'm here as the M.D. this time, so I'm going to need that list. So I know what's in that bag, before I can go over medical and food allergies Malcolm." Rick called out as he walked in from the bedroom as she leaned against the wall. Moving to her, Liam rubbed her shoulder and I hid a smile as she answered her at that remark, and I knew we got her real voice at that remark.

 ** _"You already know you can see us, but to help it's finding a better way for you to see us till I remembered this. The people that didn't have our gift, they had to disguise themselves as ghosts in bedsheets. But for you, we grabbed recordings of the characters voices, and a bunch of cosmetics. And patterns to make the robes and clothes so you could, baby."_** she said and Eleanor nodded to that news.

"Mom if you did the same thing I want to see you, dad you too." she said and I smiled. "I never saw the photos you had of your mother, but hearing her voice for real, rather then in handwriting this should be interesting right now." Mary said in response to that gently. "Like I said, the demeanor of Spengler when it came to the paranormal and the sense of humor of Venkman to go with it." she said and I heard a gentle chuckle from her at that.

 ** _"That's the truth baby, but just remember everything I taught you in this, and son, keep your emotions under control this fall in case that happens again."_** I heard from Becky in response and we nodded then. "Yeah I realize that mom, but that's enough of the playing with the inanimate objects in your cases, guys." I said in response and she chuckled and I knew she nodded as Eleanor looked at her uncle at that gently.

"What version did you choose in your appearance Andy, his original look when he joined the team or what he looks like before they retired?" she asked and he smiled as he nodded to his original color and I nodded. "So you styled your original appearances on your double's when they started out, but got the third year. And the movie and created robes in your favorite ranger colors, alright if that's the case, I want to see your face."

"Andy." she said and the white robed figure removed his hood as I saw a younger version of the green ranger on the show. And I smiled as he walked over to her and she gave him a hug as he pressed his forehead to her. ** _"We heard their voices and then Sarah, Robby and I decided and agreed that was easiest way. So we could talk to you finally, as I decided to borrow his voice and the 11 in the same way did their's."_**

 ** _"And we chose to look and sound like them, b_** ** _ut this is me when I was a kid and coming up on 14, Eleanor, you have me back. And we can talk to you finally as we explain what the heck happened that night."_** he said and we nodded. "So you can talk to us like this finally, and we can at least be together finally now." she said, before I felt something tap me on the back and I turned to my mother-in-law.

"Nell." Mary said and she turned as she smiled in delight to see her parents then. "Mom, dad." she said and moved to them as I watched Rebecca's ghost hug her tightly, before Rob did the same thing then. ** _"Hey baby girl, don't worry until you're ready to let us go we're staying as long as possible with you now honey."_** Rob said and she smiled and buried her head into his shoulder then as he hugged her tightly at that.

"Alright who's idea was this exactly if you wanted to surprise us Becky, because I wasn't expecting this. Or that you choose and chose to act like the spirit animals and possess the uniforms right now?" I asked and I saw a smile cross her face as she answered me and I nodded as I shook my head smiling at that gently. **_"It was mine David, in truth I'd been working out a way all year so I could be with you in some form."_**

 ** _"Till the kids suggested we spend the next 18 months buying and dressing in clothes that are in this time frame. And instead of their's and I spent close $20,000 to pay for the supplies needed to do that. But the medallions were created out of 500 gold coins and stamped with the symbols. And of the original 9 rangers and we added three more to the collection at the moment."_**

 ** _"So this was the triplets Halloween and Christmas gift now as you guys are going to be here til the spring semester of next year, Malcolm. Though at the moment the added idea also came off that Chevy Chase movie that Sam Neil played in at the time. So we combined both plans together as a result and then that was it, so you can see us in person."_ **she said and we nodded to that gently.

As the trio nodded in shock as they answered her at that as they exchanged looks to that. "Five hundred gold coins or 5 bars, solid gold bars, and you created 15 power coins out of these?" Derek said smiling in shock and they nodded. _ **"They didn't want to feel left out and we created robes and costumes. And that match the ones that you wore, for Halloween for several year."**_ Rebecca said and they nodded smiling.

"Nice touch well if this is our birthday and Christmas gifts of last year, one last Christmas and birthday from you that's fine, thank you." Jamie said and she nodded to her. **_"Like you thought, that though your father was my boss. I still saw you three as more my grandchildren then Richard ever was now. Playing favorites maybe, we stuck to our own kind, they're non believers."_** she said and the trio nodded to her.

"It was your idea now, you decided to spend the last 11 months gathering what supplies were needed so you could create the robes and then $50,000, in hair dye and make up. Just so you could show us what you truly looked like now at the moment?" Theo asked and they all nodded. "Memoirs of an invisible man, dad?" Eleanor asked and he nodded to her, as Dylan answered the next question as he looked at us smiling then gently

 ** _"In this case, it's the act of choosing and looking like the actors and actresses on the tv show and in truth we had three African Americans. And two other nationalities in the hockey team, so you can interact with us like this guys, ladies."_** Dylan said to her and we nodded to that. "Well do me a favor and stop possessing the carvings guys, okay." she said and the 12 nodded to her gently at that.

"Is that make up long lasting or do you need to reapply it right now?" Jason asked and Rose explained gently and he nodded. **_"It's the type that lasts seven hours between applications, Jase, so this way, though we're ghosts. But you can now interact with us, and like we're regular kids now, but fifteen preteens. And we knew your favorite colors and created these three for you at the time."_**

 ** _"But we got a way to create the uniforms and we created them as well so you're dressed in your colors like we are and the medallions were the next stage up. But the coins in the Harry Potter novels, the gold ones were the size of hubcaps and we created 12 of them and then created three more for you guys."_** She said as they gave them their's and they smiled at that as Luke answered that.

"You guys start going at it and do it the playroom guys, or we're winding up in the middle of it, now get it together right now." Luke said smiling as Andy moved to Jamie and pressed his head to hers and she closed her eyes. "Sarah's his everything, and the quintet his world and this trip and the entire summer, they make up his life now." Derek said as he hid a smile as he saw his robes in forest green and I nodded to that.

"Yeah I get it, Andy's in white and I'm in green now, he's my favorite ranger anyway, Jamie loves Kim and she gave her the shade of pink Kim had originally. And Sarah has Kat's shade of pink in the second generation of the show. So pinkish violet and hot pink and Jason's favorite ranger happened to be Jason himself. And he gave him a darker tinge to his cherry red robes, as Robby also has the gold diamonds on his robes."

"So Jason has the original red's original tinge, but two shades darker in the cherry red, and Robby himself has the indication of the second leader of the power team. And the gold is the indicator of the leader of the secondary team." he said as I saw someone walking up and Andy quickly put himself in front of her protectively at that as I saw the look on the newcomers face as he looked her over and I nodded to his response.

 ** _"Aw crap not again, alright that's it Daniel I've had enough of this right now after you knocked Jenny across the room. And you nearly broke Eddie's leg, so don't push me and don't start Bateman. Just leave her alone, or you're getting detention for a month, so again, keep your hands off her right now, Bateman."_** I heard in Austin St. John's voice as Robby moved forward as he, Dylan Billy.

And Jake moved next to Andy. **_"Rob, don't lose your temper, this is neither the time nor place for this altercation. And we're surrounded by our parental guardians, calm down, we don't need a fight breaking out right now. "_** I heard in Catherine Sutherland's voice at that. ** _"Rob, she's right, don't lose your temper, the coach is in the room with us, just cool down."_** Sarah said in Amy Jo Johnson's voice.

"If that tells me anything, it's with him being a ghost and with the fact he can't get to Sarah, he's about to target my baby sister now. And I'm the oldest of the three of us and with that, Daniel don't even think about it, touch her and I'll kill you again. So keep your hands to yourself and stay away from my sister." Jason said as he crossed his arms as Robby moved to his and Andy's side to stand in front of the girls as he crossed his arms.

"Sheesh, just when you think things can't get any stranger, then this happens right now, so we're hearing your voices in that of the actors that played the entire team. And for five years guys, so we can get used to this now, and it's the same for your brother and sister, Caroline and Nell's parents, Andy." Mary asked and Andy nodded. ** _"Yeah Mary it is, but remember what we said guys okay."_** he said and the triplets nodded to I'm.

Just as Robby was answering, the character in a orange jersey and sweatpants shoved Eddie and she saw the name Daniel Bateman on the makeshift jersey then. "Sarah is he the one that doesn't know when to quit, regarding you, you belong to my uncle in law. And he's like the punk who won't take know for an answer if your father was still alive, then he jail him for sexual harassment?" I asked as I crossed my arms at that response.

 ** _"Yeah he is, with Robbie, Jenny and Eddie leaving, Andy and Billy got more protective, to them, he doesn't know when to quit at the moment. But I prefer a man who understands, that I'm not ready for that, to me. It's a man like you, Todd or Luke, you're more preferable to a man like him Doctor. But this was why Andy smacked him in the head last year."_** she said to me and we nodded firmly.

"Great that's terrific, he styled his appearance, like the kid that was constantly messing with her at the time. Alright young man, I'm making it very clear here, you touch her like that and you're ending up in isolation and I'm not kidding. Keep your hands to yourself, Daniel, I'm not having a fight break out the next six weeks. And the same goes for you, Joey, keep your hands to yourself." I said sternly as Malcolm finished that remark

And she gave me a nod. "I'm just saying this now, but stay the hell away from my daughter, Daniel, so come near her and you're in serious trouble." Malcolm said sharply then to him and Rob pointed to the east wing and he shook his head then. "I really hope you got a recording of your voice Becky, so we can hear your voice again right now." Benson said in response as I heard her voice for real answer him then gently at that.

 ** _"I did, and Daniel, we made it clear already during this trip or the summer program, you're to behave yourself. But touch her or the girls like that again and you're getting put in detention for two months, now hands off right now."_** she said and Eleanor sighed. "Jesus, alright with the fact I got you back like this you can explain things to me, but dad, you better just tell him to get back to his dormitory."

"Because Jamie's coming with the girls and me as we got grocery shopping at the moment." she said and I heard Rob say it firmly. "Sarah, guys, get changed into a set of sweats in your color guys, you're coming with us, while dad and the trio are dealing with this right now." Jamie said and the quintet nodded to the request as they left the hall as they came back fifteen minutes later and dressed as normal preteens smiling then.

"Anyone sees you like this, they're going to realize that the catch of the haunting of hill house turned into the first 4 1/2 seasons of the power rangers right now, girls. But you better just use the voice boxes so we can talk in the car now." she added and the quintet nodded. **_"As normal teenagers in this case, we're eating like regular kids, but whoever of the next grade level down is about to possess the billiard table."_**

 ** _"Let alone pull what we did at the dinner table guys so get ready for that."_** Kate said and I nodded as I saw my suitcase being pulled into the hall and trying to leave corridor then. "You had to say that baby, mom, our youngest kid is walking off with my husband's stuff." Eleanor said to her at that. **_"Alright hold it pal, Eric freeze."_** Rebecca said and it quickly tried moving down the hall at that before Rob grabbed it at that.

"Like I said, this just took the word strange to a whole new level." Luke said laughing at that as he said with a bemused smile in his tone. "So this is what you looked like before your heart attack Rebecca?" Theo asked and she nodded. _**"Yes honey, it is, and like the message said, I knew your parents quite well, that's why I chose you. And in addition to the quartet, but you four are what the quartet are like."**_

 _ **"You three saw each other as cousins, though really close bonds, your assumption was right. When in the mental conversation that you and my daughter shared, though you were the same age or a year younger. It didn't matter your mothers and I knew that though you never got along. And with your siblings, you were beyond close as cubs."** _she said and we all nodded smiling.

"Yeah well we been the best of friends since that first night together, in truth, I'm relieved you chose us as her trio, before we met the quartet." Luke told her and she chuckled. "Hey grandma." Jamie said to her and she smiled and gave her a hug at that as the boys did the same. _**"I'm glad you guys kept in touch with my daughter, though I was gone Malcolm."**_ she said and he smiled at her as he answered her at that.

"Extra catch, to Dana and me, we thought of her as a part of the family ever since, and to her she loved the triplets. Like her own nieces and nephews Becky, though I wasn't expecting you to page us through the chalk board that day, so knowing that was you was enough to help. So is this what you needed us to investigate, in cracking the legend of the house and Craine wide open?" he asked and she nodded to him gently to that.

As she answered him at that. _**"Yes it is, Malcolm, the pieces she got were the ones, the more gruesome parts of the legends, but what she told you a bit ago. That's what we really meant by taking the investigation slow, and Andy was really my favorite uncle in the extended family. Though I never met him and my grandfather and great aunt were haunting the house till we got rid of Hugh."**_

 _ **"The areas that were left out were the piece that the kids and my grandmother were trying to get you to realize. But she wasn't kidding, when she told you that, though sick and out of work and working from home. I kept up her training till I started getting worse at the time, but things the last two years. And before she met you were hardest on her at the time honey, kids, in truth now."** _

_**"You all guess right, you were exactly the therapy I wanted for my daughter at the time. As everything Jane kept annoying her about was fixed once I was gone and you covered everything that was needed."**_ she said and we nodded to that remark firmly. "So if this is what you look like then what does Caroline look like?" Luke asked and a minute later, a woman no older then she was appeared at that.

And wearing a second copy of the pendant around her neck as I turned to look at the portrait behind me and and nodded. She set her age to what she looked like in the painting. "Grandma?" Eleanor said in shock and she nodded and she smiled. "I knew that truth is far stranger then fiction, but this took that remark to an entirely new level right now." Malcolm and I said together as we exchanged looks with her, Mary and Dana.

"Alright just where did her powers of second sight come from exactly, if she saw everything we never caught?" Theo asked and she explained that. _**"My side of the family had several gifts of perception. But in many ways we're like the woman that the parapsychologist brought in. Before they yanked the girl out of the void, in that movie based on the supernatural and a deranged spirit."**_

 _ **"But this is what she meant, sometimes the truth is far scarier then fiction, and trying to rationalize everything. That is going to make it harder not to see these things, until you get a full view like what you saw. When Hugh attacked her in the bedroom and you broke the door down. Truthfully she needed to hear that truth from me or from Rebecca now."**_ Caroline told us and we nodded to that.

"Too late, tracking her thoughts was my only way to find her after he scared her into breaking the window, but I'm not having her working. And until she collapses this time in this case, though what I will say is you're all sticking around for a while. Well just do it like this right now, because she needs you guys to talk to. And I need added back up support as he scared the duo into breaking parental orders by Rob that night."

"But with our knowledge of the house, we can prevent that from happening twice, but with a medical department in the house, we got a way to do this right now, and Rick is here with us so he can act as the medical department right now, with a couple nurses involved." I said and they nodded as she got ready to answer me. _**"Yes well the more medical members of the team the better, but do not tick him off again."**_

 _ **"But that was an attempt to kill, this time if she doesn't dodge at the right moment and he could kill her for real now. So be careful and time it correctly, and secondly never turn your back on the statues or the painting. The ones with spikes on the top of them, understood"** _Caroline said and the we nodded. "No kidding after what happened that night, we're not risking it, for a second time now."

"Although if he slams the doors on us and someone is going to freak out enough to try and break out. That they're going to cut their hands in the way the caretaker of that asylum did." Luke said and I nodded in agreement. "We better make sure we got all the supplies for this, but spared no expense and we prevent a lawsuit, as we make it clear what they're getting into." I said and Malcolm nodded in agreement to that remark.

"So we're yanking a case of triage in the team right now, but no one is flipping out enough we got to arrest and restrain them, clear?" Rick asked and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah we are, any normal person that never did this before, like we hadn't is going to have a panic attack from this right now. So everyone that did it before, watch the new guys, you see the isolation getting to them, tell me." I said and they all nodded to that remark gently.

"Between now and the summer program, we're just working out the kinks right now, but once the summer starts. We treat this the way that Montegue did it on the movie, we set a schedule for the day and once things settle everyone watch the new guys. But no one is being left alone, and 2) no one is separating from the group after dark, clear, as the Dudleys are going to be gone, and it's just us." I said and they nodded to the orders as Malcolm took it then.

"Eric, at the current moment, we got to get this under control, but look out for the ones that are likely to flip out. And secondly the night he starts going all out, lock up the alcohol, every drop." Malcolm said to the orderly standing next to him and me and he nodded as he looked from me to Eleanor at that gently as he said it. "Doc, what are the chances of this turning into a repeater?" he asked and I sighed as I said it to him then.

"Extremely high, for the parapsychologists, things like this aren't going to rattle them all that easily she was staying calm there, but when you got a character like the Kane guy coming after a single member. That's when you got to be worried, because it's going to scare the victim enough they're in shock until they can recover enough to tell you just what happened this time." I said and he nodded in agreement to that news.

"Was she thinking clearly enough to tell you what she saw exactly?" Rick asked and I nodded. "After telling me what she saw, this time now I had to write up the report, before I went to investigate what she was looking into and the pit trap door was wedged shut, because the crow bar was still in there. Before he scared her enough to break the window and he was chasing her around the upstairs till we found her in the greenhouse at the time."

"But no one is going to break out, but either way we got to stick together on the third night, after the mystery starts getting worse. And whoever brought the gun into the house and is paranoid enough that he's pointing it directly at us it's distraction and division. And we sedate them and put them in restraints, but we may have to create a lock up and get everything that is dangerous out of the room." I said and Malcolm, Rick and Eric nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah there had better be another way out of the house, and without going into the greenhouse, the windows or through the front door." Luke said and Todd nodded, just as I was answering, we heard something else downstairs. _**"There has to be a way out of this house, some way, hey." "What?" "I'm talking to you?!"**_ we heard and I covered my eyes at that as we exchanged looks at this situation then as the four of us nodded.

"Deja vu, where did we heard that from?" Theo asked and I nodded as Luke answered that, before he could though I heard several shouts and then a female voice. _**"Hey cool it, if everyone is going to scream at each other could you do it in another room please."**_ they said and we nodded in agreement. "Well if that says anything, I think they're rehearsing the other movie, before it gets even more out of hand here."

"And even more then it has already right now, before someone is spooked enough to start getting violent like this." Todd said to that and we nodded in agreement to that remark. "Sarah whatever you do, don't over do it, to them you look real, but you're a ghost." I said and she nodded to the orders. "You were there for the first night, but we had the next two and then the house went berserk as we were trying to get to her."

"At the moment the house reacted in the way the other But I got a look at her hands, they were red from her possibly getting thrown out of the bed. And across the room the night, before he went all out that night, but I made the mistake. And of turning my back to the statue that night, just before he attacked her in the bedroom and scared her into a paralysis." I said and they nodded as Caroline got ready to answer me then

 _ **"That happens again right now and I'm going to kill him for a second time, if he touches her at all like that again, mother."** _I heard a male voice say and looked up to see a man that looked like Christian Bale walk into the hall. With a young woman that looked like Ryder when she played in Little Women. "Grandpa?" Eleanor said in shock and he nodded and she smiled in delight as she moved to him and he gave her a hug at that.

As he hold her tightly at that as he answered her smiling then softly. _**"Yes baby it's me and I meant it, you made so proud, you were the true heir to my side of the family."** _he said and she nodded to him smiling. "So I had it right, this was the time when you were in the middle of the civil war, and you both look like the actors that played these characters." she said and he smiled as Alicia answered her gently.

And at that remark. _ **"This is actually what we looked like when we were alive."**_ she said and we nodded in shock to that news. _**"A 130 years honey, remember the history lesson on the house right now, that was around the civil war baby, father had us stationed here."**_

 _ **"And by then after mother discovered Renee's body**_ _ **in the pit and the ending results were she decided to dig deeper now."** _he added and she nodded to that news at that remark. "I take it, he also had several servants working in this house along with him and Renee, we found several servant bells in our rooms." I asked and she nodded to me. "If that explains the bells, then yeah." Tony said and I nodded as they answered that question then

 _ **"We did, but it was after the slaughter of one age group and then Andrew's that mother got us out of the house. And with half a quadrillion each in every currency there was, your side of the family at the time. Well they made it last the entire 100 years to now, after we hit our current ages, but we chose young adult instead of middle to talk to you now."**_ Fred told me and I nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Whoa, alright watch it will you blast it!"** _I heard and then had to duck as the ball went flying over my head at that. _**"Andrew, if you guys want to go at it, you better take it easy, before we get caught in the middle. Especially if you possess the billiard balls again."** _Alicia said to her brother and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that as Eleanor closed her eyes as tried to keep from laughing at that as I hid a smile in agreement.

 _ **"With us in this decade and century, I think we better stick to my nickname Alicia, Fred."** _he said and they both nodded to that remark with a bemused smile. _**"And one other thing you guys, the next person that gets thrown into the fireplace, fountain or the wall. Said is grounded from training and I see another blow up and you're all ending up in detention for it right now, and I mean that."**_

 _ **"And two you want to get rough with each other then take it outside in the yard out front next to the gate."**_ Rebecca said and the twelve nodded to the orders as Rob moved to her at that. _**"And we mean that cubs, I'm your sports coach, so get that under control here."** _Rob said and Rick and Beth started laughing. **_"Boys, you have homework to do anyway, so get back to your dormitory, right now."_** Fred said to them sternly at that.

 ** _"I want it written right, because the next fail causes you to lose your position on the team. Now get back up there, you're in there till after dinner but your curfew is 10:30, now go."_** Rob said to them sternly and Daniel quickly said it to that. _**"Daniel I don't want to hear it, if I have to act like their principal or their police instructor I will."** _he added to them firmly and the duo looked at him in shock at that remark as Joey answered him.

 ** _"Coach we got all weekend to do it, why do it now?"_** he said and Rob said it firmly. **_"Because I'm not having a fight break out between you and the boys and that's including her brothers, now get back to your dorm, now."_** he said as he jabbed sternly at that corridor and he lowered his head and left the hall. And with Joey walking with him back to their dormitory then and Eleanor nodded as I said for all of us.

"Dad, did you designate the dorms in the house and they're near your apartment, so you can keep an eye on those two, while the 12 are in their own dormitory. I know they're into soccer and hockey, so they're the troublemakers on the team. And they're in the isolation wing until we leave and return to Boston at the current moment. But the duo here are barred from the girls, but these fights between them at the moment.".

"As last year was enough to annoy us after Daniel knocked Eddie down the stairs that morning?" I asked and he nodded to me as she said it for him then. **_"We did David and with it is the fact that with them being the troublemakers of the team. But these two don't know when to quit, but the added children you met are Eddie's cousin. Ricky and the quintet who acted like the tougher version to the original quintet."_**

 ** _"And before Tommy lost his powers and switched colors on the show, just before he and Kimberly got together for good and they met their new friends, the rest of their new team."_** Rebecca said and he finished that remark and we nodded as we got it as he looked at the triplets. "So who's who?" Jamie asked and the seven moved forward as boy in a purplish indigo color walked forward as he smiled at her gently as he said it to her then.

 _ **"Hey Jamie, guys, my name is Carter, this is Adam and the quintet are Kimberly, Jared, Aaron, Jack and Caroline."** _he said and they nodded to them. "Nice to meet all of you, so you guys were doing this season by season. I take it Sarah told you as well and you took both sides in that?" Jason asked and they all nodded to him smiling at that. _**"Yeah and like the girls aside from Jenny sided with Sarah,**_ _ **Kim and I now."**_

 _ **"We did the same at the time, once she told us this right now and frankly we're all ticked at how close they came to destroying the town. And out of miscommunication right now, but honestly if he just did. As he was supposed to do, they wouldn't be in such hot water with their parents. We were as disgusted as the 12 were when we heard what the heck happened to her this time."**_

 _ **"Though if this was us, as we're not active rangers though we know the truth, and Eddie won't have to worry about the quintet killing him. And it's because the quintet and our parents will."** _Caroline told her and we all nodded to that. "No kidding, but again if it's not your love life then stay out of this right now. It's between them and that's where it stays, never takes sides or it destroys a friendship as a result."

"But trust me taking sides in a situation destroys a team here and a friendship, they may trust you to watch their backs. But until she made her choice, she's never going to trust you until she's ready to bury the hatchet. So give her time and space, and once she's ready to trust you again. Then they'll be ready to give you a chance, until then, you have to be patient right now." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to that thought.

 ** _"It's keeping him separated from the girls, so it's they're in the isolation wing of the dormitory. But your children have the 12 as playmates, and I'm retired as firefighter. I'm combination coach, all sports and martial arts, and I'm a teacher. So guys you got a tutor here prior to break starting so 4 hours a day and then its in whatever sport you like."_** Rob said and the triplets nodded to him.

"Yeah this is the age I remember you now mom, but if dad was alive, we just added the 18 years to his looks now." Eleanor said and he smiled and nodded to her as he gave her a hug. _**"I know you missed me baby, I know that, that's why I set this up for you and the trio when you were here, so though not here physically. You knew I was involved by everything you found."** _Rebecca said and she nodded as she hugged her mother.

As we smiled at that remark. "Yeah and I found your necklace hanging from the head of the bed, but Dave took up our thoughts. But she sold the apartment, and Rudy is here, and she's suing her and Lou for lying to her and robbing her half the check. As I gave my half of the money back to her." she said and they nodded. _**"Well you read out the test as I wanted you too, because it doesn't take a rocket scientist, now."**_

 _ **"To realize that was not an offer, but inquisition to know that this was a financial bait and switch, and you got it like I wanted you to. But though jealous, that doesn't give her or Lou the right to treat you like this, but he's a lawyer and Dave is a medical psychiatrist. So once he gets to Peter, and there is no going back, but he did exactly as I wanted him to."**_ she said and we nodded smiling at that remark softly then.

"Becky, I swear you keep this up and I'm going to have a real heart attack after what the heck was going on in this house. When we realized what it was you were trying to tell us last year, but with you doing a gentle haunting in the house is one thing. Doing one along the lines of the House On Haunted Hill is going too far right now, so watch it already." Beth told her and she nodded to her at that remark and they hid a smile to that remark then gently.

As Jamie nodded to Andy and he looked at her with a gentle smile on his face and as Sarah touched her back and she smiled and nodded to her. As I saw Sarah's robes and saw a hot pink tinge to it and nodded. "Eddie, do that again and you're taking it to the head next, so stop screwing around pal." Jamie said and he gave her a playful grin and Katie passed her the pillow and she hit him with it and he covered his head in response.

As Rose hit her and she smacked her back. "Oh boy fifteen preteens and tonight's the story so at least this time they're sitting around listening to this at the moment." Theo said, before I saw 20 grey uniforms with the make up of the original putties on the tv show and covered my eyes. "It's just turned into a warzone in the house this weekend, wherever you're doing this, don't do it too close to the furniture or us, kids."

"And while you guys are ghosts, my children aren't, so keep the martial arts under control here this weekend before you break something, guys." Dana said as the 20 of us exchanged bemused looks at the fact they yanked out the tv show card. "And we did take martial arts as well, so Sarah are you my equal in in training, I'm a red belt. And the guys are black belts first degree?" Jamie asked and Sarah nodded to her smiling.

As we exchanged looks. "I think we started something with the kids always together right now as the results are its about to turn into a martial arts training area here." Theo said and I nodded with a bemused smile on my face at that as Eleanor said it for me. "Girls don't start right now, you guys can play later, now come I need a list. And of what you guys want to snack on with you guys here for the next week right now."

"Then again with us all here, we need to keep this under control, but we got twelve professionals in a mixture of parapsychology and psychology. With that profession is an architect and contractor, a curator for a museum and a artist who specializes in everything. So someone watch out for the side effects, we got a lot of work to do around right now, to fix the damage at the current moment." she said and they nodded to that.

But just as I was answering we heard it. "Hey dad, whatever you had before it just happened again here, somebody defaced the painting even further over here." Jason called out from the front hall and we nodded and went to look and I sighed. "I saw the movie, but we all know what type of person Nellie is right now." Peter said in shock and I nodded in agreement as we went to check and the quartet exchanged looks at this.

"Yeah and we were all in the bedroom this entire time as well." Tony said and Carol and Janet nodded in agreement as I said it to that. "Yeah, and this time we were together the whole time, so we know we never did it, nor did Theo and Luke." I said and Eleanor took my hand as the duo moved to us at that. "This is another sick joke and we all got a better sense of humor then this." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Not us, and not you, the Watts were also in our room, along with mine and Malcolm's team, Uncle Jack and the Dudleys and the kids are playing soccer in the hallway. So who does that leave right now, and we were all discussing this, and there's a very clear fact right now, aside from the last part. The rest of it is out of reach, and we all know this now, but my family is from the Berkshires, and this house belongs to me."

"And Craine is in the doors still, so consensus?" Eleanor said and we nodded. "We're all innocent, and so are the kids, this is a test as the bastard is still in the doors right now." the guys and I all said together and she nodded. "At the moment everyone of us adults were always together and as were the kids, not us, not them. So if not us and not them, then who else could have done it exactly?" Luke asked and I nodded as Mary said it.

"Well whoever did that, I think I found our perp." she said and I turned to find another one, with red hair. "Here we go again, well this time we know none of us did it this time." Theo and I said together and went to check. "Welcome back Eleanor', well someone pushed the limit the last one said welcome home, but the 10 of us were all in 'our' bedroom talking, before we find this." Eleanor told me and Luke and I nodded in agreement.

"Well the 15 of us and the Dudleys and the Chief were in your room this entire time, before we saw you guys dressed like this. But we got 25 people in this house till the Dudleys and Jack head home for the night." Malcolm said and I nodded in agreement to that. "No kidding, and the kids were in the hall all this time, as they were playing soccer up here, so though alone, for a few minutes." I said and the trio nodded in agreement to that as we exchanged looks.

"It's we were in hearing range of the entire conversation, so that's out as Sarah and Andy were with us at the time as well. So that leaves one thing and one thing only, our wiseacres in the next age group up are testing us right now, or the next one down right now. Hey guys, did you bring the series for real when you loaded up?" Luke asked and the triplets nodded. "Well whoever it is, they better can it already, we're 12." Jason said and Derek and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah we're 12 and every character, in every story is 12, but for this trip we brought six each, but I'm the one with Slappy's trilogy, being the only girl between the three of us and the narrator. It was always a girl in those books, Uncle Luke." Jamie said and we nodded as I said it firmly to that remark. "Well that was a test, and to confirm that now, is this." I said as I moved up to the painting, as I scanned for a red flag at that before I saw it as I saw the cloth.

As it blended into the canvas, and Theo nodded as we exchanged looks at this as she said it for me. "Yeah it was a test alright, so we better do this in reverse." she said and we both turned to the fireplace at that and the four of us walked over there as we went to check then. "These things are back in place, none of us were alone, and this a repeater, so..., uh huh, Luke." I said and he moved to me at that as we shoved the chains back and looked up and nodded.

"Anything?" Eleanor asked and I shook my head. "Same as before, so with that." I said and she nodded as Theo said it. "Our ghost went up the chimney." she said and I nodded with a bemused smile to that remark. As he tapped the door and we grabbed the handle and yanked it up at that. "Jesus Christ, these are not ashes and charcoal at all, she was right all along right now." he told me and then looked behind us, as the girls moved to us at that.

"Damn it, the guess she gave us was correct, but..., whoa?!" he snapped as I looked back down in time to see a skeleton jump at us at that. "Easy don't let go!" Tony said quickly, as he got in there and grabbed the hatch as we both got it together and grabbed it. "Thanks you." I said and he nodded as I looked at her gently as I said it to her then. "Set the timer honey." I said and she checked her watch as she nodded and looked at us at that.

"Counts on 1 minute and counting Dave." she said and I nodded, as I dug through it and found a human skeleton and gave nod as he looked up. "Well we got evidence of there being a bunch of human skeletons in here, but if this was a adult one that just jumped at us here. So that's got to be Caroline then, yeah alright..." I said and looked around the pit and gave a nod. "Yeah alright, better drop it, back up girls." he said as I stood up and he and I gripped it.

He gently pulled back as I nodded as he backed up as I slid my leg out from under it and the three of us got ready and then let go as I jumped back as it landed with a loud clang as the trio jumped in shock at that. "Five, four, three, two, One..., now, move it!" she said and we all jumped out of the way as we heard a loud growl as the flue went flying between us and Jamie and Mary backed into Malcolm and Todd at that and I nodded as we exchanged looks to this.

"Well that just makes it even more clear, we have this happen again and no one is getting into a massive debate over it at the moment." I said as I dodged the swing left and moved to her as she gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "No kidding, but once was enough right now, we know we got the truth, but he knows that with us in the house and her and me alive, it's going about to get worse." Luke told me and I nodded in agreement to that gently.


	17. 16) Research And Grocery Shopping

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, there's going to be a trip to the grocery store, and in Eleanor's thoughts. Before it return's to Marrow's POV, so from here the story starts heating up as he does the story for the added members in group. Before they settle now as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes. Just before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack.**

 **And before they return to the house a second time, after this week long trip in the house, before the summer program. And Crane gets out of the doors for real noe and things change directions from there.** **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions now.**

 **But this story finishes the movie off as it goes to her views for the pieces that the trio didn't se after they went looking for her the first time. And leading into the first view of the true paranormal as her gift activates completely.**

 **Chapter 16: Grocery Shopping And Piecing The Story Together**

 _ **"Alright that's enough of the pranks and practical jokes, right now, but your father, grandmother, grandfather, uncle, aunt and I are going to deal with it. In the occasional trick run, you just know none of you ever did, so just pretend one of us possessed these guys okay. Especially if you're finding them in strange places, and whoever was screwing around in the greenhouse stay clear."**_

 _ **"And of the statues like the griffin or the lions, let**_ _ **alone the one statue in the fountain alright. But treat this like across between the first night and the third night. As things the second day were covered right now, before he went all out."**_ Rebecca said and we nodded to the orders at that. "I'd hate to be the one that actually does try that right now at this point." Carol said for their team and I nodded to that.

"Whoever never took the story seriously if he starts haunting the house again and when we're paired off for bit. We're pulling the Clue situation in the buddy up areas, so if there is an area that looks like the abandoned sections of the asylum. And one has a tank big enough to drown someone in it stay clear of it. And 2) Never turn your backs to these statues, or it turns into what happened to Larter, clear." I said and they all nodded to me.

"Hey baby, with the group here, and your team, let alone Malcolm and his family, could you get some more stuff so I can increase the amount for dinner?" Beth asked and Eleanor nodded to her smiling. "Sure thing Aunt Beth, what's for dinner, so I know I got enough for all of us?" she asked and she explained that. "The first night the six of you were all here, I made pot roast, with some croissants on the side with it, but for dessert."

"That it was the cake you guys had that night." she said and we nodded."Yeah alright no problem, but this means it's quadrupling the amount and my cubs love pot roast." Dana said and she smiled at the news and I hid a chuckle to that. "What do they normally like to eat with it, because this way, it's a familiar meal. Though in a strange house at the current moment?" Beth asked and she chuckled at that as she answered her then.

"It's how you set it up actually." she said and they nodded, "Well this was the fifth reason she loved coming to visit when she was a cub still. Her mother and I were the best cooks in the family, or the extended family, in her eyes. As she was using some of my recipes and working it out, since her mother retired from fieldwork. But this helps bring back some of the good memories in this case." she said as I nodded as I answered that.

"Just write up a grocery list for the next ten days and we can head up to the store and get it." Theo said and she nodded. "Ten days huh, that works nicely we get to see you every day when the guys and Jack come to check on you." Rick said and I smiled at the remark. "We got a Sam's club here as well, so get the stuff in bulk there and then head for the grocery store." Benson added and the girls all nodded to his suggestion gently.

"How's the cub, the one that got busted by you last fall, when we met at the E.R., because if they bump into him and this time she's on full power right now?" Todd asked and he sighed in aggravation as he answered him gently at the remark. "I've been called ten times for that little guy since Jake, Eric and I dragged him in. The day I met you and Mary, but five riots at the high school and repeated attempted breaking and entering."

"Ever since the explosion of poltergeist activity here at the house, that these kids keep trying to break in ever since at the time, so they can see the damage. But since then Robby keeps contacting my cell phone to alert me that the kid and his friends still try it. And it's only gotten worse since it ended all at once." he said and we nodded. "As bad as I heard the ruckus at the E.R.?" Todd asked for me and he nodded with a sigh to that.

"Only gotten worse Todd, in fact he and his friends are acting like the little ruffians on Hocus Pocus at the moment here, their one year away from getting into college. Though the kid sees Ellie and he's going to think he's seeing Becky at the moment. So if they choose the second that the girls are at the store to rob the place right now. Better let them have it with your powers, baby." he said and Eleanor nodded to the orders gently.

"We're in the middle of February in the Berkshires and it's freezing up here this time of year here, so whoever is using the fireplace. But use the covers to keep the embers from setting anything on fire, someone is going to have to get some firewood. And as we were all wearing jackets that first night here, so with this house being slightly drafty. So leave the windows shut and secondly start a fire in there to warm the house up for now."

"Our main hang outs are the library or the sitting room by the game room, but try to stick together right now, and no one go wondering off." Theo said for her and she nodded in agreement to that as her eyes narrowed and she moved to the door. Just to check and I saw Craine in the same spot that they shoved him into. With him still filling that spot. "Well that just makes it even more clear." Luke said with a look of hatred at him then.

"Looks like he can't push his influence out of that spot till the weeks betwen September to All Saints Day. Though that's true and we got seven months of peace and quiet, but to you guys, you hate him for nearly killing me at the time." Eleanor said and the three of us nodded to that remark. "One week cemented the life long friendship we have, and he is the cause, but he's good for something at least, like Freddy Krueger was now, Ellie."

"Said was, if there was more to the friendship between the adult members of the block and Saxon survived the fight and with him, Langenkamp. That would have saved the entire junior population at that time, as every parent in town would see this now. And as if quarantining the town is the price they got to pay to protect every child. And under the age of 25, then it was a price well spent." Rick said as he looked at him in hate then.

"And we do, once word got out on the truth in town, every parent in town decided to do what their, that is the 11 parents did. And close down any way to get in here just to stir him back up, the trio are not afraid of him, because they studied everything. That you and David, let alone Malcolm, Dana and your team had on the house. And the history of the house to protect themselves now." Beth added and Benson nodded in agreement.

"All we need to do is check the door, see him still in it to know we didn't do it, but someone is playing pranks on us." Theo said taking Luke's hand and Eleanor leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "You're never laying a hand on my wife or the girls again, you sick bastard, stay away from her." I said with a growl at him. "Let me take a guess, you're playing Wasson." Owen asked and I nodded to him firmly.

"The kids explained things to me, but this was the Haunting of Hill House meets the Dream Warriors right now, and she wasn't kidding. After getting realization that she was Langenkamp in the kids eyes, that did it, to free the kids. In the age group on the movie, she was facing her fears and lead him into a trap." I said and they nodded to me gently. "What the heck was he afraid of exactly?" Liam asked and she said it firmly to that.

"These doors were hexed to be judgement day, like the ancient Egyptian's ritual of the Feather of Ma'at. If their hearts were lighter then the feather, it meant that their sins were very few and he got to go onto the afterlife to live his life in peace. If their hearts were heavier then the feather, it got thrown to Ammit, the devourer of souls. The quintet and I got judged as not guilty, as the doors answered to me now at the time."

"But once I lead him in front of the doors, they activated and dragged him into it, but he was condemned to an afterlife of sexual harassment. As the leader of the demons explained to me what the heck he was guilty of at the time. Mom did it once, I did it the second time and my next, the kids are the next on the group. Just to get freed from being trapped in the house right now, I can explain further later, but we got work to do."

"Guys, soda preference, as we're heading to both stores right now, and secondly because after dinner, we need to dilute the alcohol with something non alcoholic." she asked and the three us and Malcolm said it together. "Coca Cola." we said and she nodded. "Us too mom, Aunt Nell, and a second box of rootbeer." the triplets said together and they nodded as I remembered hearing from Derek that someone's jump scare on a movie.

After the final piece to the trilogy on the horror mystery movies had someone in the next age group up. Had thrown their cup of soda at the person in the seat in front of them by accident. "And guys, before anyone has one too many in the caffeinated drinks, tonight is the night I'm telling you the legend on the house." I said and the new members all nodded to me. "Oh god I forgot about that part." Luke said and the trio nodded to that.

"Like the scary stories, you get one to many jolts and someone's cup of soda is getting thrown at the person next to them or directly in front of them in a movie theater. With these jump scares going on repeatedly in the house." Jamie said with a chuckle and they nodded to that. "Yes and that's why after your uncle tells you this, stick to the classics and never mind the Goosebumps books tonight." Dana said and Eleanor nodded to that.

"Jake and Eric?" she asked and Benson nodded. "Jake Peterson, and Eric Hancock, Eric is our age, that's my age group and Jake is David's, baby." Beth said and we nodded. "Why do I get the feeling that these kids keep trying to break in here to get some funds. Just to pay for their tuition, as they get in trouble once too often with you, Uncle Jack?" Eleanor asked and he sighed in bemusement as he answered her at that question.

"That was the other reason, after last night's attempt at the moment, Andy left me this." he said and gave it to her and she looked at a map of the house, as I saw a set of instructions going from the front door to an area of the house we never checked yet. "Alright that's enough of this, but if these kids keep this up it's going the ghostly trio in the house later, Uncle Andy, Uncle Rob, Grandpa." she said and the trio nodded gently.

Just as I was answering I heard a thunk and thud and turned to see Slappy's red headed double getting into a wrestling match. And with her Daffy duck doll and the triplets started laughing. "Great, if it's not Max, then it's his adult double who's been turned into ventriloquist dummy at the moment, but guys break it up already." Luke said trying to keep from laughing as they rolled down the stairs at that before Daffy smacked him.

Before Bugs grabbed the pool stick and I quickly grabbed the top of it at that. "This is not a saloon or a tavern, now that's enough of that already boys, I'm not kidding. So wherever you and your counterparts were kept get back in there, and you. Get back in her trunk and stay there, you can come out after dinner, now move it." Luke said for me and they lowered their heads and the dummy walked back to his room with his friends.

While the duo headed for their trunk that was dragged into the hall and put themselves back in it as the hatch closed and locked at that as the Kids were shaking in laughter. "Expect that to happen a lot this week guys, we saw this after they possessed the tv set as they did that scene between Bugs, Daffy and Elmer on the cartoons. The duck season/rabbit season arguments." Theo added and they nodded as they started laughing.

"Better get the candle or a night light, so you can at least see where you're going, but no one is reading by flashlight at the moment." I said, just as she was answering I heard a loud clang from somewhere in the house. And Eddie went to check and came running back in. **_"The last piece to the spiral staircase just broke free and landed in the pile guys."_** Robby said as he and Eddie walked in and we nodded in relief then to that.

"Well that prevents an injury at the the moment, the thread it was hanging by just snapped finally, I think that the piece that I got David on. And after it started breaking with him on it, though it is and the platforms are steel bolted the walls right now. We got to double the amount of effort to fix the damage in there, the bedroom and the windows. But we got the next three months to do it now." Eleanor said and we nodded to that.

"I'm sure that the manager is going to be wondering why we need close to $2,000 in groceries with 25 people in this house right now and close to 50 over the summer later. From both stores, then again we're getting some extra freezers and fridges and another dinner table for this summer." I said to her and she nodded in agreement. "We got a lot to buy, but the apartment is being left furnished with cable and internet service."

"As to that right now, anyone wants to get away from it all and enjoy the conveniences of what life was like before the tv was created they can come here." she said and Rebecca smiled at that. _**"With this house being over loaded with a bunch of skeptics this summer. Though you got a taste of the supernatural just expect trouble right now, baby, honey."** _Rebecca said and I nodded in agreement to that remark gentky.

As Eleanor leaned into my chest. "Once the trouble starts, I want every drop of alcohol to be locked up at the current moment." Luke said sharply and I nodded in agreement as Todd said for both of them at that. "To repeat your remark to me, I know their feathers are getting ruffled, but we don't need to get plastered either, so just relax." he said and we both nodded in agreement to that as Luke said it for both of us at that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but things those two days in repeated jump scares was wearing thin on our patience, just before the staircase broke and with him on it." Luke said to that and I nodded firmly in agreement. "We're not treating this like Price had in the movie you guys, but he crossed the line. And between reckless endangerment and a total mental breakdown right now." I said and he nodded to that remark in agreement.

"Good thing we remember where everything was in this house, so no need to get lost, you guys want to go exploring. Then stay out of the contaminated areas that need work done on them, and secondly stay together. Liam, Catherine, Owen, Lily, with you using the college for this, you know where things are. But just in case, never turn your back to these statues." Eleanor and they nodded to the orders and I nodded in agreement.

Just as I was answering I heard a harp like tone and then a loud snap. "There's number four our first night and no one is in the library either, yeah alright. Todd, go check, with Mary in here with us, I bet that snap was from the wire being wound too tight." Eleanor told him and he nodded as he went to look and then came back in. "We got a shot glass missing from the box the brandy glasses came in, there's blood all over a handkerchief."

"And the string was wound up enough to break in the middle of a gentle note, someone just simulated what caused us: Mary and me, to get up and leave the first night." he said and we nodded. "Like mom said, it's a mixture of the first night and the second night going on here right now. You better check the booby traps with us girls out of the house for a bit." she said and I nodded in agreement as Todd, Luke and I exchanged looks.

"Lily and I are staying, we want to look around." Catherine said and she nodded. "Todd could you take care of that, you know your way around the house." she said and he nodded as they moved back up to their rooms and unpacked then. "With us pairing off, our other halves write up what you want before we leave at the moment." Theo said and the three of us and Malcolm nodded in agreement to their thoughts gently

And as we and Todd exchanged looks at that remark. "Luke, Todd and I are going to check things in the areas that are contaminated, boys. While you and Malcolm check the area, but be careful, as this house has a habit of turning you around. So watch yourselves, and look where you're going before you scare the hell out of the person. Who's coming from the opposite direction." I said and they nodded to the orders at that.

"Though we don't have cable up here, we still have a shot at tv though to run the tests and stuff, set up a camera and a few things. And the camera room is one of the unoccupied rooms, say the nursery is the camera room with him stuck in the doors. And till September, but I brought two tv's one for the camera room and the second. In case you guys brought a few movies with you." Peter said and they nodded quickly to that.

"Yeah we did, but with no cable, we can actually enjoy ourselves here, as we got books to read, a couple card games and other actvities to do. Because we're junior members of your department studying this for real by living in a haunted house. And for a week and all summer, it's keeping an eye on things." Jamie said and he nodded as he hid a smile to her remark as Eleanor said it to him for me with a slight smile on her face at that.

"Did you bring the VCR, Peter, I still have the tapes that mom created for us so Jan could make the movie?" Eleanor asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah like the tv's Becky left instructions to our team, to bring some electronics from the lab. So we could do this right now, but the mini tape carrying case, the normal sized one for the little tapes. And two each of the TV's and VCR's." he said and she, the Sandersons and I nodded in relief then.

"Alright we leave the first the tv downstairs and take it to the our lounge, the second we bring it upstairs, so we can see what Becky had been taping from the second. That Dave and I found the next **_'Welcome home Eleanor'_** message on the mirrors. Before he back tracked back to the greenhouse to view the amount of damage done. As I was cleaning up the kitchen here." Theo said and I nodded in agreement as I said it to them gently.

"Alright I'm inspecting her room, but we got to clear a few pieces of debris out of the way in there, with us separated, we didn't have clear view of what the heck was going on. So we just run the tapes of what went on that night, as three jolts in seven hours. The green house, followed by getting attacked from behind and then the attack in the Bedroom." I said and Luke, Dudley and Benson nodded as Rick moved to us at that remark.

"We're in the library for now with the boys, the sextet and the quintet, our new playmates, as we finish up Uncle Dave." Jason told me and I nodded in approval to that. "What's left of your schedule when not at school?" Owen asked and their father answered that one. "Music practice and you guys got to practice anyway, since I know they got a piano in the library, you can do it that way." Malcolm said and the boys nodded smiling.

 _ **"If I was still alive, I know you're pure gold Jason, but my father would choose you in a heartbeat."**_ Kimberly said and he tried to keep from blushing at that remark as Eleanor hid a chuckle to that. "We're 12 and I know you like me, we can get to know each other over the summer Kim." he said to her and she nodded to him. "So a musician, athlete, and 3rd degree black belt boys?" Lili asked and we nodded to her gently smiling.

 _ **"Trust me this is why we choose our own kind, at the moment, but Jane was out partying and flunked every subject in the first semester alone. Before getting to work every school year, frankly this was why I was shocked. That she made it through school with that type of attitude, but after the amount. In time and money, she spent partying I was cutting her allowance ever since right now."**_

 _ **"My baby here is the one I doted on and she's my pride and joy, though this was why I knew she was going to figure it out immediately. I'm a parapsychologist and a psychiatrist, that by this point I was ready to have Lou committed. And for rehab and enact what the second will said, and now rather then later, but you took it the way I wanted you too."** _Rebecca said and I nodded to the news.

"There's the premise for the ghost next door, that the neighbor fell in love with the next door neighbor and she turned out to be a ghost." Jamie said and they nodded. "Ghost or not, I really don't care if she's stuck at her current age, we're the same age." Jason said and they smiled in relief. "Well at the moment the books are up for added catches, Jase', but are better as they're on our reading lists." Derek said and Jamie nodded to that.

"The college requirements to get into the parapsychology program was a number of areas that did not include the things that Jane was doing. So high SAT's and very skilled in arts, theatrical, musical and so on, but like me and Dana. Mom encouraged this with the triplets and with Malcolm, but the Keoughs were more family to her. Then Websters were, to the point that mom was happy I found someone like Malcolm, like Theo did with Luke."

"But this explains why us members of the program never got together with the Websters, we stuck to our own kind, and as a result the situation here at the house. It only tightened the bonds between us as a result as the duo met their doubles. As Mary and Todd knew their own at the time here." Eleanor said as the quartet tried to keep from laughing at the explanation as our doubles nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

"No kidding, Carol I knew from work at the time and Todd met Peter the day he came to report to me on what the P.I. got the results in. But the phone call between us was enough of a reason to have him investigated as Todd went right to the precinct. To get that information, before we met face to face, but the smile on your face. When we were talking I knew our bond was faling into place." Mary said and and she nodded, smiling.

"That why you cut her out of the will, Dr. Craine?" Catherine asked and she nodded. _**"Yes it is, but my baby, Eleanor she knew me better then Jane does. But she got the point immediately and she didn't have to see the will. Just to know this was not a suggestion, but a question ar the current moment.**_ _ **Our daughter was a bookworm and she was into the supernatural and we encouraged this too."**_

 ** _"But everything you showed in your personality Dave, I realized you were an exact match for my baby. As I decided it was time, time to get you together, arranged meeting maybe, but I wanted it as Jane had her words over this. Shoved down her throat and I got her the money to start her life as she finished school at the time."_ **Rebecca told us and I nodded with a bemused smile to that.

"What Malcolm told you was right, she never went by her real name with us, but her nickname at the time, and decided to use that same nickname with Theo and Luke." Dana added and she nodded smiling at that. "Issues in the office when you got a conference call going on, that you sometime expect trouble. Case in point is Tony droppng that box of tapes on me." Peter said and she started laughing at that remark.

"Yeah I remember that conversation, before we heard the next crash after you dropped the file folders on him. And in response Peter, was that really necessary at the time though guys?" Dana said to that and I watched as Mary closed her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing at that. "Oh god, while they're on a conference call with me, you guys start rough housing in the file room?" Eleanor said as they both started laughing.

"Was that debate really necessary when I was on the phone though guys, you been like this since we were kids, but that was taking the conversations just a litte too far." Malcolm said looking between their team as his triplets started laughing at that. "Alright subject change, because you keep it up and the trio are going to die laughing here." Eleanor said and as she was trying to keep from laughing herself at this conversation.

"Well she's happy as she's got two quartets of the same group of friends but our team is intact at the moment. But the fact of us being involved in this program and know our way around the house get ready for trouble that week." Dana said and I nodded. "Yeah thats an understatement, but I think we better get to work here. With Jamie going with you, we got some practice to do." Derek said and they nodded as Luke said it for me at that.

"Stay put till I come to get you, otherwise you're going to get lost guys, okay." Luke said and they nodded to him gently as they grabbed the instrument cases, that had their music notes in them and brought them into the library for music practice then. "I take it Jamie took the violin, he had the trombone, and Jason had the piano?" Liam asked and we nodded as Eleanor said it with a smile to that as she answered him.

"Yeah and with a house that doesn't allow cable, they're going to enjoy this, but summer break and they can consider this break away from tv and video games. Because the lake is in range of the house so you can go swimming up there as well." she said and they nodded as the sextet were dressed in their favorite colors. "Dad bought us wet suits for the winter weather so we can use them for that dip." Derek said and I nodded to him.

"With it snowing out there, no one is going swimming kids, not till it starts warming up out there guys." Dana said and they nodded smiling to that. "Or just build an Olympic sized, or normal sized, pool along the lines of a hotel pool swimming pool. Just outside of the greenhouse and they can play there." I said and Eleanor smiled at my idea. "Ladies if you bought jackets in your colors, go get them." Mary said and the quintet nodded to her.

As I saw a coat rack by the front door with several jackets, and in pink, near violet, golden yellow, gold, orange and purple hanging there and chuckled. As Jamie grabbed her list and gave it to her mother. "That's the guys and me, mom, Aunt Nell, our snack list and favorite foods." she said and the girls both nodded to her as Eleanor knew what I liked and Theo and Mary nodded with smiles to the guys as they headed out.

"Be back in 2 hours, honey." Eleanor said and I nodded as we got to work as they left at that. "Luke, you and me check out the greenhouse and her room, Peter, you, Tony and Malcolm take the secrets passages through that door. Todd stay with the sextet, so no one gets lost while exploring house." I said, pointing at the wall next to the fountain at that and they all nodded, as I pulled out a box of radios and passed them out then.

Before we separated at that, as he and I went up to her room to check it out as he said it to me as he grabbed the spikes. And cleared the floor, before he checked behind it and nodded in shock. "Jesus, guys, you better check this out." Tom said and I looked behind the bed as I saw the broken wall behind the bed. "Dear god, what the hell was going on in this room after he slammed the door on you?" I said in shock to this sight then firmly.

"Jesus, well if we needed another reason not to leave her alone anymore, that was it." Luke said and I nodded as I answered him gently at that. "Theo was right, after finding her in the greenhouse, these things always seem to happen. And every time she's alone at the moment, buddy, though in this case right now, she was right all along. He wanted her, out of the house, before dawn that night, though we have this happen again."

"Then she gets hit again and in the exact same place, if he possesses the damn door, it's making sure one of the five of us or the guys, Carol and Janet are with her. Fortunately with Rick here, he can do triage until the Dudley's get back at the moment. Nice thinking though in using that candlestick just to break these, she was going into shock. And by the time we get in here that night, she needed me now, but that was enough already."

"Though at the moment there was more to this, then just parlor tricks and scare tactics, come here." I said as I looked up and then saw the reason why they suddenly came down like that. As I said it to him as we put the first spike on the floor to check in how long it was. "Craine built these a good fifteen feet long, and the ceiling is 20 feet in here, alright I get it, so he caved in the ceiling on her and then drove these into the bed."

"So he needed to lower the ceiling five feet and then drove these into the bed, before she woke you up and we came up to see what the heck was going on in here. Before you broke them to free her, but the more we pushed to keep going. And trying to keep her awake in her case and the more the pain was draining her. Until she decided to risk her spleen ruptering to protect us, by confronting him." I said and he nodded to me, sighing.

"I nearly lost my sister that night, I'm not taking that chance, but we better start with the adrenaline and never mind the caffeine, to keep us awake. With Rick here, we need to keep up the safe version to the stimulates as the artificial ones do a lot of damage." he said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "No kidding, too much caffeine is dangerous, it takes weeks to recover from the effects when in withdrawal from it."

"Fortunately that's more tolerable then narcotics or anything else, but seriously with the fact we had a few people keeping track of this. It works right now, but Eric, Tony, I want you to watch for any drug addicts, because whatever they're on is getting confiscated." I heard Rick say as he checked the damage and I nodded. "Group fear and hysteria and fear is characterized by increased heartrate, respiratory activity and adrenaline function."

"One bad side effect is the fear reaches the point of paranoia, but anyone starts thinking that the others are plotting against them. Get ready for the fight, because we might have to sedate them, if it's a man thinking we did what Rush did on the movie." I said and he nodded firmly to the remark. "The four of us are the ones that know our way around the house here Dave, so we just make a map of it." Luke said and I nodded in agreement.

"Rick can you create a fast set of the emergency adrenaline cocktails, as it's going to be a long night, and none of us need to be working over time." I asked and he nodded firmly. "I can, but emergency medical supplies and I'm running triage, but don't tick him off for a second time and wear gloves before you deal with that window again." he said and I nodded as we exchanged firm looks as I said it firmly to that remark.

"Agreed, only we leave Theo's door unlocked and come in through the bathroom only in case the damn ceiling starts caving in on the bedroom door." I said and he nodded as he checked the window and nodded as he tore the plastic bag off the area. After Craine caused that portion to get destroyed the night of the attack as I closed my eyes. I traced the sequence of what happened as I thought over what she told me through our bond.

"Nell said never mind looking for her, stay put and she'll come to us, damn it, we forgot that part of the conversation, which resulted in her getting the truth on her own. Before Becky could tell her that night, alright, alright the pieces necessary here. With her learning the parts that we figured out so far, plus the new ones, we do as she ordered us to now." he said and Rick and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that.

"Luke can you fix the window and match the glass panel?" Rick asked and he bodded to him. "Yeah, but anything heavy enough to break these windows is getting confiscated if Craine pulls another situation like what he did that night. Or Ali's reaction in the electroshock room on their version to ' ** _The House On Haunted Hill'_**." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as we checked everything carefully as I thought it over.

As I turned around and saw a slight trace of dried blood on the floor and crouched as I ran my hand over it. "Luke." I said and he crouched next to me. "Just found it, the landing sliced her palm, before she chucked the music box at the window." I said and he nodded as he retraced it to what we put in the movie as we worked it out then. "I think at this rate, it's best to look into the story carefully." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"While fixing the areas that need to be fixed, we go over what we considered, before he lost his temper and started chasing us around the house. Eleanor, Theo and I dealt with the worst of it, after he knocked you unconscious at the time. But we do this one step at a time starting with the first, the banging before you and I went to check on the girls." I said and he nodded as we got to work, knowing the girls were thinking the same.

Thinking it over as I checked my van, I saw the tapes and rewounded it to the second that house started going berserk. And as we dragged the tv set sized camera into the room, and put it up finally as as I paged through the tapes Becky created for me so we could catalogue what happened that week at the time and found one marked, ** _'The Attack In The Greenhouse And The Bedroom'_** on it and gave a nod to that firmly.

As I put in the full size tape and stuck it in the camera. "Dave hold up, I brought a 19 incher so we can view what happened this way. And we can hook up the camera to the tv set as well." Luke told me and I nodded as he went back to his minivan. Grabbed the tv and brought it upstairs and set it on the dressing table as he pulled a voltage adapter. And plugged it into the wall before he hooked the camera to the tv and turned it on then.

"Does anyone else feel like we're doing that portion of a New Nightmare where you can't tell what is real or not. As it is, I hope Becky had a camera in the bedroom, just so we can see what happened, before Luke went to sound the alarm." Rick said as I turned it on and then got a very good look. "There, that's it!" Luke snapped and I nodded as I watched as the fixtures above her dressing table as it turned into two red eyes then.

As it, the bulging in the wall across from the bed, caused the paintings to collapse on the floor, before he tore through the floor and the spikes came down. And pinned her to the bed, before that did it, as I heard the same panicked scream I remembered that night. And he quickly turned it off at that. "Luke?" Benson asked and he swallowed. "The scream is what woke me up and I tried to get in here, before he slammed the door."

"And on me that night before, we broke the door down, Jack, honestly I keep hearing that every time. When I try to get some sleep right now, it was too close that night, I maybe two years younger. But I still feel like she's my baby sister, needing me, Todd and Dave to protect her now. And it doesn't help we have to keep dealing with Lou every time he's drunk." he said and they both nodded in understanding to the news gently at that.

"I hated him ever since I found out who he was, just hearing her say their names I decided to verify who they were. But she was scared of him and leaned into me when I got her to refocus at the time, but a couple years younger doesn't matter. I'm her best friend and younger brother, I would protect her with my life now." he said and they nodded as I looked into his eyes as I said it then to him gently at that remark.

"We all had some very close calls that night, but to face the memories we had to come back to see the areas that left us all traumatized, Luke. Theo and I, we're just as scared as you are that the next one could be the big one, it was close then. But we stick together, we'll be okay this fall, brother." I said to him gently to that and he nodded softly, as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me at that in response.

"First night back, just expect trouble tonight." he said and I nodded. "Well her parents said they were running tests until we were ready for the summer right now. But I don't doubt that what happens this summer is having all of us hunker down in two bedrooms. And until whatever is going on in the house stops so we can get some rest." I said and they nodded in agreement to my thoughts at that remark gently as we ended it at that.

 **The Grocery Store-Eleanor's POV:**

"You expecting trouble this fall, Nell?" Theo asked and I sighed as I answered her as I looked between them. "Honestly yeah I do, but this time we know none of us did it and 2) it's that none of us are alone for more then five minutes. Before the attack happens Theo, but you guys are my best friends when it was the four of us, but you and Luke. My best friends, him my soulmate, to protect my family, I had to, Theo, honestly."

"It's not what you think, after getting the realization I finally cracked what mom and Caroline were trying to tell me. My bloodline, maternal side, controlled the doors, and Craine just escaped a second time, to protect you guys. I had to risk a case of chicken until he got close enough that the doors judged him guilty." I told her and she nodded to me as she answered me at the remark as she said it gently at that news.

"I know, but once was enough, we're not losing you, we got seven months to do that, but in the mean time we just prepare the house for this. But honestly the house needs some work done on it, but not too much, for now we need an exact estimate. And just enjoy things until we return to town for the trial as Judge Hawthorne is dealing with it." she said and I nodded to that remark as we arrived at the shoping center then.

"Whoever has trouble this time around, we can expect several more practical jokes in finding these dummies in places they're not supposed to be. But at least this time they're not vandalizing property." I said and she nodded in agreement with a bemused smile. "Aside from the test run on the painting of Craine, like we found the last one, and a copy of Slappy's tv double sitting by the griffin this time, but come on, thats not funny."

"And once was enough in these practical jokes, but we were together, us adults when Jason alerts us to that, so we're out, as are the kids. They were playing in the hall just outside your bedroom, so they're out as well, Jack just arrived. And the Dudleys are in the bedroom with us, so every adult and child were together, so our prankster. He's the one pulling that stunt right now." Theo said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that starts playing around with anything dangerous right now." Jamie said in response and I chuckled to that. "Alright ladies, if you guys are gathering your snacks, I want you up at the front of the store. And stay put till your mother, Mary, Theo and I are done here, understood." I said as we stopped the car and I turned to look at the sextet with a slight smile and Sarah and Jamie nodded to the request, smiling.

"We better get four baskets for this with over 20 people in the house and the fact we got Rick on standby in case of another injury here." Dana added and I nodded in agreement. "Better make that five, we all know what our other halves like to eat, but the only bottomless pit in the quartet is Luke." Mary said and Theo chuckled and nodded. As we got out of the car and each grabbed our own basket, aside from the quintet then.

"Girls pair off, you stick together and once done wait for us up front, but I'm paying, okay." I said and the girls nodded as Sarah went with Jamie, Anna and Rosie and Jenny went Cathy at that. "I think that the manager will be wondering why we need close to $4,000 in groceries, but with 25 people in the house. Once Jack and the Dudley's leave, it's going to be a very long night tonight." Theo said and I nodded in agreement to that.

As the girls got two each as Sarah got hers and started looking through her and her brother's favorite foods right then. While I was loading up in the croissants and a couple other things, as Theo got the eggs and few dozen others across from me. Just as I was saying it I heard the words that made my heart freeze up. "Nobody move, this is a stick up!" I heard from the front of the store and looked around the freezer at that remark.

"Nell, use your powers, we got to knock these guys out." Mary said in a whisper to me and I nodded as I looked at where they were standing and smiled. As I chucked a bag of ice at the leader knocking the gun out of his hand as he went to grab it. I shoved the gun further up by 10 to 15 feet and and threw a 10 pound bag of cat litter. And at his team mate and that did it as the security grabbed them both as I sighed in relief then.

"Hey whoever did that, thanks for the help!" I heard the cop say and walked out then as I moved to him. "Hey Sergeant and you're welcome, nice try gentlemen, if you wanted to rob a store, try doing it and when your samaritan is not telekinetic." I said and they paled. "Dr. Craine?!" the leader shouted in shock. "Nope, I'm her daughter, buster." I said and they swallowed hard at that remark as the manager smiled in relief at that.

"Sergeant..., Peterson, Jake?" I asked and he nodded and we smiled. "That's right and this is my partner Eric Hancock." he said and I saw the man in question and I nodded as I knew what happened. "Jack sent you just in case this happened guys?" Theo asked and they nodded. "Yeah and it doesn't surprise me that these two never know when quit, they got arrested for attempted breaking and entering." The man said sternly to that remark.

"He told me what happened last night, but choosing the moment that the owner of the said museum is back is in town is academic suicide right now. As nothing serious happens after sunrise, but breaking and entering after dark is like checking the dig site. The one that a certain dream demon was buried at is reckless endangerment, especially after dark right now guys." I said and the boy swallowed hard at that and the older man nodded.

As I disengaged the gun and saw a bunch of b.b.'s in it and nodded. "Not a real weapon, this is a b.b. gun." I said and the man nodded sternly. "I guess you were a friend of my parents, Eric?" I asked and he nodded sternly. "Yes, Rob, as a fireman, gave me and Jack specific orders that any teenager caught with a mile of your property. The said is getting arrested baby, as such if not breaking and entering, trying a robbery is a bad idea."

"Alright cubs, lets see who you two are." he said sternly as the quartet of security guards and two other cops just arriving in time to hear that nodded. As the guards removed their masks and I saw two boys no older then 18 and shook my head. "Dillon Davis and Joey Parker, boys, how many times do we have to arrest you. And before you lose your shot at getting into school?" Peterson asked crossing his arms sternly and I nodded.

"If Jack said this already if you're trying to get into college, geting arrested by the cops is enough you lose your scholarship, young man. Fortunately for appearances sake, though I look like my mother or Caroline, I'm not. But again, and I can see the drugged look in your eyes that I decided this was better, to get the gun out of your hands. To prevent someone from getting hurt, but speed balling guys, that is beyond dangerous."

"And before the cops and security caught you right now, but this crossed the line right now." I said and I saw a quartet of adults no older then the cop that moved to me at that. "Nice timing, choosing the exact minute that the daughter of our best psychiatrist is back in town to do this at the moment. And every adult in town knows that the Vance/March clan is telekinetic boys." the second in command of the precinct said sternly.

"Alright, who let leak we were coming back to town exactly?" Theo asked and the cop's team mate closed his eyes at that and we nodded. "Jack told me, but someone arrived in the precinct in time to hear the conversation and they must have let it loose. Then again, your parents are well known in town, but we all knew of the accident that killed Rob. As for security leaks we don't need this going all over town that you're home again."

"Thanks again for the help Nellie, we owe you big." Peterson said smiling and I nodded. "No problem, but I take it these guys keep getting busted with Uncle Jack if you know who they are?" I asked and they nodded. "Unfortunately yes Ellie, we arrested the leader for the speedballing last fall when you were here. Nice thinking in scaring these two out of their wits." the man next to Peterson said with a bemused smile to that remark then.

"That's the kid who got arrested for speedballing?!" Theo repeated and they both nodded to her. "Yeah it is, and I take it you're back for the week, if you were going grocery shopping at the moment?" Peterson asked and we nodded. "We are and we're moving to town after Uncle Peter does the trial, but you at least get the daughter. And of your town parapsychologist back." I said and every customer listening to this smiled in delight.

"But not a week, we're here for 10 days, mom, my grandparents and great grandparents are doing test runs all spring and summer. And September 15th till the day tge trouble gets started for a third time, but for right now. We decided on the 1964 version to my project and experiment, running a summer long program. Malcolm and his family are invited to stay with us the entire time." I said to him and the boys paled at that news.

"Well now young man, it seems you got yourself in a bit of predicament, haven't you, the chief told me when they arrested you last night, they confiscated this." I said and passing the paper to him and the duo looked at it and paled. "Are you trying to stir him back up right now, because trying to break into the house will do it. Every child killer in either horror movies or kids movies target children have to have someone stir them up."

"Before they go on another rampage, the troll it was the grandson of the man that buried him, the Sandersonson Sisters it was an unbeliever that lit the damn candle. As for Krueger himself, it's the look alike to the trio's pet dog on the fourth movie. But prior to his getting resurrected Crusel was right when he told that to Kristen. I'm a mixture of the female leads and my husband is playing Wasson." I said sternly to him and he swallowed.

"But the movie is stuck between 1 and 3, and I got him stuck in the doors and now you're trying to break into my house. Are you trying to put every kid in town at risk, so you can pay for a way to get into college, by robbing me?" I asked sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark. "I take it Jack, Beth and Rick told you why they keep trying to break into the house?" Peterson asked and I nodded to him gently at that.

"They did, but this is beyond dangerous and we're getting ready to make repairs to the house that there's a lot of dangerous spots that need work done on it. So though we go shopping we got a few things together before the summer program. Half in bulk and the rest are odds and ends for the next 10 days at the moment Jake." I said and they nodded as I looked at the duo sternly as I looked at them and told the group surrounding us.

"The grocery store is the size of the gym and the cafeteria together, Sam's Club is the size of the entire school on the inside that you got to check the isles. We were gathering some of our grocery shop here, before heading to Sam's next. But at the moment it's not just us, Uncle Jack has 2 members of our department at the house. Plus an M.D., but this is prepwork for the summer before we move back." I said and they smiled at that news.

"You're coming home Nell?!" the manager repeated and I nodded to him. "Yeah not just me, but my friends, we're doing a summer program at the house. So hopefully it's not a repeat, but that explains the girls right now, if you all read the book. That Dave published, well the twelve always hanging around us, and the guys. They were my uncle and his wife and friends." I said and they nodded with a bemused smile at that news.

"So Fred had a little brother?" the manager asked and I nodded. "Yes and the girl that was with him when in billiard ball mode was his fiance. The red was his best friend and co-leader of their gang, certain details unleashed the truth here. But the backhistory follows the powers rangers pretty closely now, that his wife. Her name is Sarah, is just like Kim when she was a cub to 17." I said and they nodded with a chuckle to that.


	18. 17) Shopping, Truths And Dinner Prep

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, there's going to be a trip to the grocery store, and in Eleanor's thoughts. Before it return's to Marrow's POV, so from here the story starts heating up as he does the story for the added members in group. Before they settle now as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes. Just before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack.**

 **And before they return to the house a second time, after this two week long trip in the house, before the summer program. And Crane gets out of the doors for real now and things change directions from there.** **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie. And from real life to art imitating life from here as things change directions now for them.**

 **But this story finishes the movie off as it goes to her views for the pieces that the trio didn't see after they went looking for her the first time. And leading into the first view of the true paranormal as her gift activates completely.**

 **Chapter 17: Grocery Shopping And Dinner**

"So Pinkie there is really your great aunt?" Peterson asked and I looked over my shoulder to see Sarah and Jamie walking up and I nodded. "To put this bluntly, it's the Haunting Of Hill House meets the Power Rangers." Jamie said and the group nodded with a chuckle. "That's Jamie Keough, she's the daughter of my boss at work at the hospital." I said and they nodded as they looked at Sarah and the Lieutenant chuckled as Peterson said it.

"Good grief, she looks like Amy when she played Kimberly!" a 15 year old said smiling in shock as she looked between the girls and nodded. "Thuy, Ashley, Catherine and Nakia, nice choice guys, that's a good way for you to get around right now. Let me guess, but the boys are back at the house right now?" her boyfriend asked and they nodded. **_"Well we hated the Letter on the show and made it a mixture to the show."_**

 ** _"And the movie, she sent the letter out, but Kim and Tommy talked it over, and before it arrived and decided to give it a second chance and take it back. And to the beginning, my boyfriend, he preferred Tommy in his original color. So they went back to stage one, borderline two_** ** _, and told the quintet. But 3/4's of the team took both sides immediately."_** Sarah said and they nodded with a smile to that.

"Well that we get, our parents would say the same thing, to protect our relationship take a step back and rebuild the bonds till one of us came home. And then start over as a result now, so you guys have been watching tv from our generation. Just so you can talk like us now?" the boy said and Sarah nodded. ** _"Yeah, in fact if we were born in any generation, we were born in 1985, so we decided to go with your generation."_**

 ** _"Mid to late 80's, we'd be your age right now, if we were human, instead of ghosts, so with that, we chose your age group. Though we're 12, we look closer to your age of going on 16, and started watching your favorite cartoon and tv shows of that time frame."_ **she said and they nodded to her smiling. "So you're Sarah, nice to meet you, and you too, ladies." the boy said to her and they smiled.

"Let me take a guess, but you guys are the ones born in '85, so officially, 15 years old?" I said, looking around the group of teenagers in the room. "We are, but the 12 there, are in 1st year college, 1982." she said pointing to the group behind me. "So let me take a guess, though a school night, you guys are going to see a movie. After the game, if you're all athletes?" I asked and both age groups nodded and I heard Theo chuckle.

"Uh huh, so that means, you were born, after my age group graduated from college, alright who in here was at the movie theater, my godmother told me of the spectacle. And I heard on the town logs that some wise guy, after drinking one too many cans of caffeinated soda pop, and during a jump scare on that movie. Threw his cup of Soda at his friends and nearly started a riot at the theater." I said and the duo started laughing.

As a boy of close to 19 moved forward and with him was his own girlfriend then as he answered me. "Yeah that was my room mate and his team mate, they caught the 9:30 showing and the repeated screams including having this lunatic attack from right around the corner. Was enough that the person just behind them forgot that the lid was off his cup and it went flying at the back of his head as a result, here Doctor Marrow."

"But trust me, this happens alot around here, since the town loves the paranormal, just like Salem does, we're just another version to Salem now. In any case, after the movie, us members that decided not to double check it. Agreed that going near the house was a dangerous idea as for all we know now. He could do a Freddy Krueger and start attacking us next, the unbelievers are the troublemakers." the kid said and I nodded smiling then.

"Freshmen in college kiddo?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah I am and my brother is in his junior year of high school right now, and no older then these two." he told me and I saw a gentle smile in his eyes as he looked at me then gently. "What's your name if you know who I am?" I asked and he smiled. "My name is Tony Benson actually, my grandfather is your godfather." he said and I smiled at the news then as I answered him then gently.

"Remember the last time you saw me was when I was 3, Aunt Nell, you were 18 near 19 when Uncle Rob was killed. You and Aunt Dana were helping mom dealing with my birthday, age 3." he added and I smiled as I realized it then, the boy standing in front of me was the son of an old friend from here. "Tony?!" Dana asked in shocked delight and he nodded, smiling. "Yeah it's me alright, Aunt Dana." he said and I nodded, smiling.

The boy in front of me was the teenage son of my best friend here in Concord at the time, said best friend was also my other adopted sister. With Jack being my godfather I knew it then that Eric never stood a chance at all. And of getting him back, since Peter was the judge and Jack was the police chief in town as I said it. "God you grown, nice clue breaker there, we were here for your birthday, before leaving for college."

"Should have seen that coming, Amy is your mother Tony, I take it Eric tried to come back, but your grandfather threw him out?" I asked and he nodded to me gently. "Yeah and it's good to see you Aunt Nell." he said and I gave him a hug at that. "Missed you too baby, but I promise, I'm back." I said into his ear and he buried his head into my shoulder then, before letting go then as I looked at the group surrounding us.

"Who's she?" Theo asked and Dana and I both smiled. "A friend of our's from school, mom used to bring Dana with her when we came to visit. But Amy was always looking forward to seeing us every summer for 16 years now. Tony's father abandoned them when he found out that Amy was pregnant with him. He couldn't take the responsibility, you remember the man Stella Randolph was dating on Silver Bullet: the conversation."

"That the narrator heard when she was a kid?" I asked and the duo both nodded to me. "That's this all over, they got into the very same fight, after hearing that truth, Jack was ready to kill the jerk for it that he decided he didn't take the responsibility. Then he was being denied full rights to Tony as he grew up, Tony doesn't even remember his father. And all that much anyway and to him, Jack was like the other character Busey played."

"The one on the secondary kids baseball movie six years, that's Jack all the way, as a result, Jack was more father to him then grandfather now. So to him, his father figure was Uncle Jack." I said and the duo nodded as I looked at my adopted nephew smiling. "They're right, my life matched that baseball movie that Gary Busey made at the time, grandpa became my father figure, mom is dating a man just like him right now."

"They've been together for three years, and taking it slow, my baby brother, he's no older the child star of that movie. Sees him the same way Henry did Chet on the movie, personally I couldn't be happier, as the last guy she dated was going too fast. Till his getting rough with me resulted in grandpa throwing him out of the house. After that, she ran it passed me so I made the final decisions and then background checks on the guy."

"Just hit college, I came home in time for you guys to come back to town now, so I could see you, we're still on winter break and I'm going to school in Boston. Did Dr. Keough mention a intern wanting to join the program?" he asked and we nodded. "Yeah, you're my intern parapsychologist, Tony?" I asked and he nodded smiling and I chuckled. "Best keep it in the family, mom's wanting to see you and asked me to tell you this."

"She's wanting you to call her later this week, Aunt Nell." he said and we nodded. "No problem we can do that right now, I guess you knew we were here. Or you arrived in time for our young trouble makers to get caught by me, but that works, then again. Issues of being wellknown in a small town especally when your mother is the best parapsychologist in town and when said house was created by a homicidal maniac."

"Had a lot of connections in town to the point this was why our generation knows me on sight here in town." I said and Theo nodded with a bemused chuckle to that remark. "Let me guess the ones that took both sides are your friends there, and whoever in the boys?" the cashier asked and they gave a nod. "Not quite, Zack and Trini just got marginalized in the team." Jamie said and they nodded firmly as they got it at the news and meaning.

"Our generation grew up with that tv show, we stopped watching after the second movie, but I could read between the lines, she never meant anyone else. They were friends before they became a couple and get Jase' and bring him home. The underlying message was stay focused and be wary of the guys upstairs here right now. And he took the darn thing at face value, and it results in nearly destroying the town twice, dating 101."

"I went to mom over that and she told me, word for word, what you told our young friends right now, if the soulmate is gone out of town for schooling or sports." Tony said and I nodded. "Which was why we and our own gang chose the same college to go to right now, so non separation and I just won my gold medals. Before we started college, to answer the unasked question, I'm also a gymnast, my name Annie, Dr. Marrow."

"Kimberly Annabelle Hartford." she said and I nodded smiling. "Our gang was like the team themselves, so we told them directly we were taking a step back. As a result now, it was no taking sides, they chose both sides with her in California. And for the all country championships in the Pan Global games, right after she got back we started heating it up. And I'm close to proposing to her in another year or so right now at the moment."

"But I was a white ninja for Halloween, her the pink in middle school, but somethings never change no matter how old you get." he said and we chuckled and nodded as I answered him. "How long have you two been together?" I asked and he chuckled. "Six years and she's it for me, she's a crane, I'm a falcon, so Sarah. You and Andy are just a younger version of us, not letting go?" he asked and she nodded as his mate said it.

"Nine years give or take since it was made, so let me guess, you were 9 when it came out, right?" I asked and they nodded to me. "And trust me with that scenario you got to wonder whether they should make these shows that real. But come on, it's one thing when you're acting like kids from another time, but another. And when your starring cast are all superheroes, and the fate of the planet lies un the hands of said teenagers."

"And a taking sides notion, combined with a case of pack mentality nearly rips the team apart right now, but after watching that episode our gang took it to our parents. And they all said the same thing, long distance relations never work and at times they result in. Now, in what happened to Zack, if Walsh broke up with him as well, best to take a step back and cool things down until whoever separated comes hom and start warming it up."

"Oh boy, the members that chose both sides are the Ducktales quartet and the five new arrivals along with the baby brother after Stewart just joined the team. This is the aftermath to Kim getting captured by Divatox." Kimberly said and Tony nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that. "Bingo, but be thankful you weren't there after she threw Eddie across the room." Theo said and the adults nodded with a chuckle to that.

"There was a sports store in town that had several versions of games that your mother bought, and your mother had the billiard balls custom made. I take it they possessed the balls if you said that she hit him hard enough to knock him across the room." Peterson said and I nodded as every teenager in college started laughing at that. "Not to mention knocking him into the corner pocket." I said and they started laughing at that remark.

"Corner pocket, they were on the table, before she blasted him into the bookshelves?" Peterson repeated and we nodded as I said it. "Yeah that's just what I mean right now, we were trying to figure out what was going on before we heard a thunk. And turned in time to see her knock him into the pocket, before the next one blasting him off the table. As he hit the wall hard enough she gave him a concussion before Andy lost his temper."

"And this time we heard a loud braang come off the piano and him lying on the keys, before she jumped off the table and he quickly got on the bench. Before the next resulted in Andy changing colors and he was so furious that his alter ego was now sitting in front of him." I said and they nodded. "One more reason never to tick that girl off or you get blasted." Hancock said for all of them and through his laughter at that remark and news.

"I see why they chose the actors and actresses so we could see them right now, are the 12 what you looked like when you were alive, ladies?" Peterson asked and Sarah answered that. **_"Yeah, so we chose their appearances and used their voices so we can talk to you for real."_** she said and they nodded gently. "So who are Fred and Alicia impersonating exactly?" Peterson asked and Theo started laughing then as Mary said it.

"Christian Bale and Winona Ryder, Caroline took her image on the painting, we got the time frame right, it was during the civil war." Mary said as she and Theo were standing next to me. "The Civil war and Ryder played Jo, and Chris played Laurie, nice choice, so that means that Carrie was acting like the twins version to Susan's character." Hancock said and Sarah nodded to him smiling and he chuckled to that news gently.

 ** _"Which explains why my sister in law had that book on the shelf actually, the books were the classics my age group created. Bram Stoker, Alcott, Twain, Stevenson, and several others, but Winona was right. But every book on the bookshelf, in our house, they were the ones. Now, that were necessary to get into college in our century."_** Sarah said as the quartet tried to hold it in at the news.

"I take it, you, young lady, you and your brothers got involved so you can get into the parapsychology program?" Peterson asked and Jamie nodded and they nodded bemused. "As for appearances sake, it was hair dye, make up and the right color contacts now. As for Mom and dad, you'll get to see them finally, as they decided they were all sticking around as long as I needed them." I said and they all nodded smiling to that news.

"Whatever you said to David was directly on target, if it's not Briarville, or Salem, let alone Springwood, it's us at the moment baby." Hancock said with a bemused smile at that. "You better start treating this like Krueger then, as I'm calling a town council meeting after the trial and having the road to my house blocked off to all children. Only adults are allowed passed the treeline that gives you a full view of my house."

"If the eight of us catch you kids younger then 25, within the perimeter of that and directly at the fence and you're on a three strike rule." I said, calling out to the teenagers listening and they nodded. "And young man you are digging yourself deeper into losing that scholarship if you keep this up. Now I may not be the daughter of the lieutenant of the homicide team or the daughter of the judge, but never mind that right now."

"My parents were part of the town council and I am resuming my position as the head psychiatrist and advisor to the mayor and the judge." I said and the adults all nodded. "Good thing too, if Becky was still alive she would give that same set of orders right now, so best to learn this to protect yourselves, if this is why the teacher did that class. He was trying to jar the kids memory that Fred's daughter was the kid's new psychiatrist."

"The more you dig into the past, then you get answers to more questions that no one wants answered at the moment." Hancock said and I nodded as I answered him at that remark firmly. "Well I just cracked who was murdered when you saw the footprints leading from my bed to his office." I told him and he nodded. "Who was it exactly, Nellie?" Peterson asked and I crossed my arms as I answered him gently at that.

"It was my uncle, Andy was the murder, he was trying to find something in Alicia's bedroom, that was my room. Craine snuck up on him and stabbed him, reason being he was the youngest of the family and preparing to give Sarah a promise bracelet. But to Craine, if he and the 11 left town, no more children and he decided here. That he was preventing that at all costs, before Caroline found the remains in the pit later."

"One of the adult skeletons was Renee, the other was Caroline." I said and he nodded in disgusted shock at that. "My team and I are doing the analysis for the entirety of the summer this summer and leading into the fall. We're just updating a few things on the house, but whatever you do, if you hear any racket stay clear at the moment of the gate. Or the house this coming Halloween, okay." I said and they nodded to the orders gently.

"Got it Ellie, that bad, if you were all at the hospital after things ended that night." Hancock asked and Theo nodded. "That bad, the damn car was stuck in the on position after the section of the fence collapsed on top of it. That was attempted murder, but Jack gave orders to kill the damn thing if he had to, so to save her life. He dealt with the car, but we made a fatal mistake here, Nell said don't come looking for her, stay put."

"And she would come to us, after the house started going berserk, we forgot this conversation." she said and they nodded. "And again young man, I catch you anywhere near my property and you're being arrested for breaking and entering. And I mean that, I am trying to protect every kid in town, you keep this up right now. And he could do a Fred Krueger at the pool party, understand." I said and the duo nodded quickly to me.

"Alright let's go you two, Ellie, we need to talk to Rick and your cop friends later, so we're coming by the house at 3 to 4 later." Hancock said and I nodded to him. "See you then, but tell the princinct with the fact that Tom knows we're back. The house is off limits to any and all teenagers and the restrainsment orders is for the trees. And in eyesight of the house, cross that barrier and you're getting arrested." I said and the duo nodded.

"By teenagers you mean my age group for the ones wanting to check and still in high school, got it, I'll tell the headmaster at my school and I'll let mom know you're back." Tony said and I nodded. "Candy shop for a monster movie if you and Kim are here?" Mary asked and he nodded. "Yeah, we're going to see Galaxy Quest." he said and we nodded. "Well we better leave you to it." I said and they nodded as we ended it then gently.

"Hey guys, is it the same for the rest of you?" I asked and the 80 odd teenagers from going on sophomore to junior year nodded. "Yeah we're all Star Trek fans that them doing a parody off it is something we didn't want to miss right now. Thursday night and our basketball game is tomorrow, we just came from practice. And decided on this together, we're the basketball team, both genders." the leader of the boys teams said.

"And running a raid on the candy aisle here, but guys, you do realize, that once you leave, I got to restock the shelves for the adult customers here right?" the manager said with a bemused smile and they nodded. "Yes Sir, but the movie is in two hours and we can help restock, Mr. Johnson." the leader of the girls team said and the boys nodded. "Yeah, and some of us are working for you anyway." Tony said and he nodded smiling.

"There were several shops in town we do retail in for the kids as a summer and part time jobs in between their sport seasons. And 1/3 of the teen population is doing bag duty during the summer before the following school year around here." Johnson explained and I nodded as Dana said it for me. "So why try to rob the house?" she asked and he sighed. "The amount made is not enough to live on for the entire term when there, Dana."

"But breaking and entering, armed robbery, getting arrested for speed-balling, even DUI, that's cutting their chances at getting into college. But us adults from your age group, to Dave's, to mine, all of us are seeing this right now. As this is to us as we're not taking them on as employees here, till they clean up their act as teenagers. I chose the kids sticking to staying out of trouble and the duo are jealous of Tony and his friends."

"And the kids just behind him at the moment, Tony's on break for the week, before spring break and decided to help out, and with him, his gang. The other group is the kids two grades behind them." he explained and we both nodded to the news smiling. "Yeah alright guys, spread the word: but the house is off limits and tell your high school. The principal and your headmaster, Tony, Kim, guys." I said and they nodded to my request.

"Alright we better finish loading up what we need here at the store, because the next stop is at Sams next, Sis." Dana told me and I nodded. "And I'm adding a Fridge and Freezer to that list, but the kids are drinking alot of milk this week." I said as I checked the food allergy list and and saw two big ones in the case of the triplets then. "Never mind the high sodium products, or high sugar, baby, you know your diet."

"You three all suffer from the same allergies, what with the fact you can have citrus fruits, but this takes out the other. In the case of the pine apples or bananas, let alone the grapefruit and guavas." Dana told her and she nodded to her mother gently at that. "I know, no pretzel sticks or pretzels period, and no ramen, too much sodium. So fortunately we can eat the other snack foods that they sell here at the moment."

"And our favorite fruits are apples, grapes, strawberries and pears, though the boys love the chocolate. In the case of the strawberries, but no one is making a mess, that is if Nana doesn't decide to make home made chocolate covered cherries. As the guys are going to go bonkers for that right now." she said and I chuckled to that news and remark as I answered that remark gently at that news as I said to her at that.

"I know your favorite candy products, but take it easy on the sweets as my godmother is making a double batch of cookies for you and the 14 later. What with us having the cakes speaking of which." I said, grabbing several packages of what was needed for it. "Alright look guys, with the fact we got the run of the house from 6:30 to 8:00. We got to make things as easy as possibly for my godparents, okay." I said and they nodded to me.

"Well we got kitchen duty after dinner and our story telling and again after breakfast, while the duo get a break and we take care of ourselves and the kids." Mary said for herself and Dana and Theo and I nodded in agreement to their thoughts. Just as I was saying it, Dana's phone beeped and she checked it and smiled. "Caitlin got your classes set up so a file folder for each of you, over night mail and you bring it back in 17 days."

"With Uncle Rob being your tutor and gym teacher this helps out right now." she said and Jamie nodded in acceptance to her decision then. "Better get the paper clips and post it notes then mom, because that's marking tomorrow, all week next week. And half the week, before we return to Boston." she said and Dana nodded in agrement to that. "Well we're staying for two weeks, so get ready for trouble." Theo said and the girls all nodded.

"Well that's six gallons of milk, 7 of O.J. and we're getting two of the long line boxes in the soda for the entire group. So both fridges and freezers are being put up outside. And we got the surge protectors drawing a gentle flow here now." I said and she nodded as I activated my phone. 'Honey, you and Luke, could you meet us at Sam's if you're done?' I asked, pushed send and five minutes later it beeped back at that request gently.

 ** _'Sure thing honey, guys, we'll be there soon, if this is about getting the stuff in bulk, we can help get the shopping done.'_** I read out at that and nodded. 'Yeah about that, I'm buying a couple standing fridges and freezers. And we're getting a couple surge protectors for that, so best bring the moving van for this, the second. That had areas to hold our grocery supplies.' Theo said for me and the next came back in Luke's voice.

 ** _"Okay, we can get the second van unpacked and tell them we can make the delivery ourselves girls, so give us twenty minutes and take your time, no rush.'_** she read out and we nodded. "That's Dave, and Luke gave out the second reply and while they got the real heavy stuff, we get the easy stuff. But getting the fridges and freezers are a one that we got to work out right now." Theo said and I nodded to that remark.

"Good thing Todd is with Malcolm, he can be a tour guide until we get back as everyone learns their way around the house, until this coming summer." Mary said and I nodded to that gently. "Yeah alright ten minutes here and we get to go to Sam's next, so ladies get your stuff together, Mary once we get to Sams. You take the van back with Dana and the girls, the guys, Theo and I need to talk." I said and she nodded to the orders gently.

"Got it." she said and we nodded. "What are you thinking exactly Nell?" Theo asked and I nodded. "I'm thinking that the pieces we didn't tell the rest of our group are the piece we got to talk about amongst ourselves. The parts that could start a second time and we need to go over, such as when he told us the truth. You already read it right, I was beyond exhausted by the time my ability went to full power, but here it is now."

"I was up all night the night before the house went berserk, going over names, the kids told me what they remembered. Before someone and I'm not sure who, decided to give the indication, that indication is and was I was what Caroline looked like at this age. My voice, my face, my appearance, everything matched up to her in their eyes. Mom was gone, they needed me to free them and the only way to do that was changing my looks."

"What Dave told you in our room, he wasn't joking when he said that, right after I went into my room, someone started playing with my hair. Before I realized this, but I look just like Caroline, as does mom and as a result now. That's the piece I wasn't ready to explain to you, before I realized it that he, Hugh, was my great, great grandfather." I said to her softly and she nodded in shock as she answered me at the news then at that.

"That was why you were a bit shaken up, before you saw Renee hanging from the rafters, and the house started going berserk that night?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes it was, the pieces that were from my point of view when alone were the ones I told him. Though it started getting worse, he was starting to see everything through me now. That question I asked you was really based on this, the night I found that ledger, though."

"I knew you and Luke were getting used to hearing my parents voices in handwriting, but I was afraid to tell you that my abilities were waking up. 'Did you ever keep something to yourself, because you were afraid.', that afraid was I was afraid he would target you. If you realized he was after me, because I was the only one who could lock him back up." I told her and she nodded as she hugged me tightly at that as she answered me gently.

"That's fine, Luke and I don't care about your powers, you're our best friend, we're not leaving you, not at all." she said and I nodded as I hid a sigh of relief as we rounded up the rest of the stuff at the store and headed for the checkout. "Dinner party tonight at the house, Nellie?" the cashier asked with a slight smile and I nodded. "Yeah in total we got 27 people at the house and with the kids pretending to be the invisible man here."

"I decided to stock up, but this is like when my parents were acting like they were at the movies when at the hospital after they got me to ICU." I told her and she nodded. "Well we're glad you're back for the next two weeks and you're coming home soon." She told me and I nodded. "Well the total comes to 500 from here at the grocery store." she added and I nodded as I passed five $100 bills to her and at that remark then.

As we finished up and headed for the car as we put everything into it, "Let's keep the breakable stuff out of range of the heavy stuff, shall we. Since 1/3 of that is baking supplies and Beth knows what's needs to be used here." I said and we carefully put everything in the trunk before moving the breakable stuf into the backseat then. "Boy am I glad we got the guys coming." Theo said as we got back into the car then gently.

Starting the car, I drove us to Sams and arrived at the same time the guys did then, as I got out with Theo next to me. "Mary, take the van, and tell the guys that we got a lot of groceries arriving in the next 90 minutes, let alone clear a spot by the back door. The one leading into the kitchen, so we can get these freezers and fridges into place right there." Dave told her and she nodded as I passed my car keys to her and she nodded to me.

"No problem, see you guys in two hours." she said and we nodded to her. "I take it you needed to discuss this with us only as we were there for everything from start to finish?" Dave asked and I nodded. "You being my psychiatrist that goes without saying honey, but our group is the same as being in therapy and this was something. I had to tell you guys only, before I tell Mary and Todd this next." I said and they both nodded to me gently.

"What's up if you needed to talk to us alone, is this was the same as unloading your emotions over Jane and Webster?" Luke asked and I told him the truth then. "The part of the trailer on the movie when we were in her bedroom, that piece of it. I meant, and there was the real possibility, that you were going to get a serious shock from this. But my powers were waking up the night before he lost his mind completely here, Luke."

"Whoever of the kids revealed the truth to me, I'm not entirely sure, but I was what Caroline looked like when she was our age. But mom and I, we both look like Caroline at 32 to 35, realizing this, it meant one thing, to him now. It was he was determined to get me out of the house, before my ability went to full power. The first thing I saw after whoever it was, was playing with my hair was I saw a painting of Caroline in my room."

"That was why I was a bit shaken up the next afternoon, before my power activated right then and I saw Renee hanging from the rafters up there. But the scene in the mirror room, was what finished it off, she was pregnant with Andy himself. At 32, as it hit me right then, she was my grandmother, and the thought of Hugh. He was possibly my grandfather was too much to take then." I told him and the duo nodded firmly to that.

"She was 32 when she had Andy and she was what you looked like at this age?" Dave said gently and I nodded. "Yes, but a double whammy the night before, first finding his ledgers at the textile mills. And immediately following that by that realization, but then I get several more shocks. Just before he lost it completely, when you tried to crash the car into the fence, but they lead me to his office, following that was the fireplace."

"And the pit, the nursery, before he chased me out of the bedroom and into the hall, I ended up in the mirror room. And it hit finally in the message that was written on the painting, 'Welcome home', the house belongs to me. And our little friend, the leader, was the baby that she, at 32, was pregnant with, but that did it finally. I was in shock and the pain in my side was getting worse by the minute." I told him and he nodded to me then.

"We knew she killed herself, but didn't know how at the time, till you see the reason in how she did it as your powers activated right then. On top of the fact is you're beyond exhausted from an alnighter that we try to get you to rest. Before its worse right now, yeah alright that makes plenty of sense, but to repeat whatever it was Theo said. We don't mind about your powers, you're our best friend, our sister, not letting go, Nell."

"These things only we understand as we spent that entire week with you, we know you better then anyone." Luke said and I smiled and nodded gently at that. "How much do you suppose we need from here exactly?" Theo asked and Dave chuckled. "With 27 people in the house, plus the kids and my in-laws, we're going to close to $15,000.00. In total at the moment, so I think we're going to need three carts at the moment here."

"I'll talk to the appliance seller in making a deal on the fridges and freezers and then we all meet back up at front, so take your time guys, I'll join you in a few minutes honey." he said and we nodded as we split up at that as I checked the list to what was left to get, before I heard him running up to me. "Yeah alright we got it, we got two of each and the total comes to $1,700.00 for that, we just add this to this bill as we spent $2,200.00."

"Already, so another $3,000.00 should be enough, since we're spending $10,000.00 for the visit up here right now for everyone in the team at the moment. So what else happened at the grocery store exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Uncle Jack's prediction was directly on target here, the kid he mentioned to you. Just tried to rob the store and with him was his best friend, so I wound up meeting the duo."

"That Jack and Beth told us about and in the process met 1/3 of the local teenagers, the ones the kids are impersonating in chosen age level in appearances. And just as they were all heading for the movies to go see Galaxy Quest. Before running into the son of a friend from here and with him, his girlfriend." I told him and he chuckled and nodded. As we did our chosen selections then and I saw the duo with their own carts at that.

Arriving at the front of the store, I pulled my card out and gave it to the cashier as my guess at the cost was directly on target. And at a total $7,000.00 in total and the rest was for later as we got everything in the van. "Better make sure that the laundry baskets in the van are steady for some of the stuff and tighten the straps Luke." Dave told him and he nodded as they got it into position and strapped them to the wall then.

"Yeesh, and if this is anything to go by, with just us in the house, wait till we have twice this number in the house." Luke said, looking at our supplies with a bemused smile and we nodded. "No kidding baby, but four is enough, twice that is cutting it close, but 50 to 60 people running loose in the house, and they bring a handgun or worse a shotgun. We're not turning this into Rush's version of the House on Haunted Hill here now."

"We're the ones that lived through that escapade and we know the legend is true, but might as well enjoy ourselves for the next two weeks. And as we didn't get that chance last time we were here, we can actually put your theories and module to use. And for the next two weeks as we know that it's just your parents, Fred, Alicia and Caroline. And he's trapped in the doors at the moment." she said and we nodded in agreement gently.

"Yeah good idea, occasional noises and the understated scares when walking around the halls at night, just watch where you're going next time." Luke said and Dave nodded as we got in the van and headed back for the house at that remark. And as the trailer, which was a moving van sized one that was connected to the back of Luke's truck. As it was being pulled behind us then as we made our 45 minute trek back to the house then.

As Todd came out to meet us then and the guys got to work on the fridges and freezers while the five of us moved the groceries into the dining room next to the kitchen. Looking through the amount, I saw Beth checking every bit carefully and smiled. "There's enough for 50 people, in both the pot roast and the croissants, and Cubs. Do you want cookies or a cake for dessert?" she asked and they smiled as James answered her for the trio.

"Cookies please, our favorites are snicker doodles or double chocolate chip." she said and Beth nodded as Dana and I went into the kitchen with her. "She took a guess and guessed right about your home made chocolate covered fruit, Beth." Dana said and she nodded with a chuckle to the news. "I know you probably said this to her and the kids already, but when we're not here, you got the run of the house girls, in which case."

"It's like it used to be for us when you came: you and Becky came to visit, so back to that again, honey." she said and I nodded as I hugged her then and she tightened her arms around me, before Dana also gave her a hug. "We know, but we ended up running into Tony and his girlfriend." I said and she nodded. "Jack's grandson?!" she said and I nodded. "Yeah, Amy wants to see us later." Dana told her and she nodded smiling then.

"Repeated run-in's with old friends and extended family members this is getting ridiculous at the moment ladies, so best keep it under control. As during the day is one thing, but like we said, no one crosses the perimeter at night after 6." I heard as Rick walked in and we both nodded to the request gently. "Whatever you were expecting happened directly on target, Dillon tried to rob the store when we were there."

"And with him was Joey Parker." I told him and they nodded, bemused. "I swear that cub keeps it up and he's going to blow his chance at getting into college at this rate." Jack said, walking in as well then and we nodded. "Jake and Eric are coming to report in, so they'll be here in the next hour, Uncle Jack. I think we're setting field plans for the summer in case of trouble with Tom and Derek here." Dana said and he nodded to her.

"Good idea, Rick, Malcolm, David, and the boys should be enough, but we add Tom, Derek and Philip to the team and that should do it in Boston's finest now. But keep me updated in what the heck is going on over here and I'll come back in the morning." he said and we nodded to the orders then. "How's it going with setting up exactly, with the appliances we just added now?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me at that.

"The surge protector just pulled it off, there is less of a drain on resources in the house then there was before, as we got a walk in fridge here in the kitchen. As the back ups are just outside the kitchen door, but with the temperature that cold outside. Well the ice boxes are going to get cold fast at the moment, I hope you brought your own toiletries. So everything, but the personal health stuff, or the medical stuff now for them."

"That is already provided for our guests here now for them, while they bring what they want, minus the weapons or the drugs into this house." he said and we nodded. "We know, we're running a drug free program here for this, if anyone is on drugs or worse. Brings dangerous weapons into the house and they're getting it confiscated until they leave here at the moment." I said and they all nodded as I looked at my aunt then.

"So do you need some help, Aunt Beth?" I asked and she smiled. "Yes please, in fact, why don't you girls cut the vegatables for me and as I get the roast ready to go." she said and we nodded as we each took half in the potatoes, carrots and celery. And started peeling and cutting them, before washing them, as she pulled out two huge cassorole dishes. And put both roasts in each one and added some added seasonings to the roast.

Checking my watch then, I saw it was 4:30 and nodded as I heard a conversation in the dining room and knew the duo just arrived. "Nell, the guys just arrived." Theo told me and I nodded. "Good thing too, fishing equipment, I'm going to allow, but hunting, no way, that gun or rifle is getting locked in the nursery till further notice." I said and she nodded as she checked the amount and nodded in shocked disbelief to that.

"Whoa, looks like we got enough to feed an army here." she added and we nodded, as I saw six cake sheets and the size of bike tire at that and nodded. As Beth also pulled out several cookie sheets the size of painting. "Two of these are the croissants, and the other 3 are for the cookies for the kids, okay, got it. I just hope we don't have a raid on the snack table during dessert here, because the kids are switching from soda to milk."

"During and after dinner, before they go to bed at the moment, their curfew is 9:30, and in bed by 10:00. And that is if they're not deciding on a case of snack time in the middle of the night." Dana said as she started laughing and I nodded to that, smiling. "Whoever was drinking the soda, better take it easy or the next jolt we took. And we're going to, is going to have the soda getting thrown at someone." Theo said, smiling at her remark.

"And you knew I was finding that funny after we had a sudden tension kicking in, before the acorn exploded in the fireplace." I said and she nodded to that remark. "Yeah alright, I'll get the cookies and the croissants last of all, as the cookies are freshly baked. Chewy cookies and staying in a slight warmer so the kids are all going to love them. Including Andy and his friends." Beth said and we nodded in agreement to that smiling gently.

"You know we loved your, mom and Aunt Becky's cooking that we enjoyed coming up here every summer, Aunt Beth. So as a result the kids are going to love it just as much as we do now, as we get and got plenty to do up here at the moment. So we just work things out and we got the clean up for you, so you got cooking. And we'll keep our rooms and spaces clean, so less mess for you." Dana said smiling and she smiled at that news.

"Nice arrangement for us, us guys have to deal with issues like the painting vandalism or the heavy lifting, you girls make the job easier on your aunt and adopted great aunt now. And as a result we got things running so smoothly in the house now, that aside from Hugh, there's less likely chance to repeated Night Of The Living Dummy. To A Nightmare On Elm Street Vandalism scares in this house." Rick said smiling and we nodded to that.

"So same sets of clothes for us girls tonight, guys?" Mary asked, walking in and we both nodded. "Yeah I think so, we can put ourselves back into our original spots as well tonight, but directly in front our mates, although we got our doubles added to it. Plus the quartet and each side hold ten people to 12, we just set two more smaller tables out." I said and they nodded as Mary answered me then gently at that remark smiling then.

"The guys bought three rectangle shaped tables for the 15." she said and I nodded to her. "If I know Todd and Dave, they're dressed in dinner jackets and Luke in a slight relaxed manor tonight, so first night in the house for the others. We did this before, so slight reincarnation of our first night here, so expect the kids to start doing it again. And until we get started tonight." I said and they nodded smiling as Dana chuckled at that.

"Well that is three on both ends of the table and 5 each at the sides of the table now, as we just got to make sure. That they don't start the disappearing acts with the food and utensils. Or we got a massive repeater of the understated table pranks at the moment here." Theo said smiling and I nodded in agreement. "Well the guys just finished their music practice anyway honey." Luke said to her, coming in, in time to hear that remark.

"Any other problems, since you guys doubled checked?" I asked and they nodded. "We found the reason they, the spikes, hovering over the bed got to you so easily. Those spikes are 15 feet long in a 20 foot tall ceiling that he just stretched them the added 5. Just to reach you that night, before you alerted me to the fact you were being attacked again." he said and I nodded to the news in shock at that new fact as Dave came in.

"How are the sextet adjusting right now, since though that was a movie, this time it's likely to turn real." I asked and he chuckled. "Two or three understated scares in practical jokes, but other then that, they're finding this just as funny as you three did. Before Mary got hurt that first night at the time now, then again, we got plans for same clothes and set up guys?" he asked and we nodded and Luke chuckled at that remark, smiling.

"God it's going to be a long night if this keeps up right now, well the kids in bed first, and then we check the place out, check the places we never did that first night. But like I said last time, so try to stay focused, before you scare the heck out of the person. Who's coming from the opposite direction, but for the duo it's likely to turn into repeaters this week." he said to him and Mary answered that as we took our positions at the table.

"If you mean Owen and Liam, more then likely, Luke, Lily and Catherine, they're playing you guys in doing it a second time, Nell, Theo, but come on. We keep this up and someone is going to have a heart attack from running headlong into whoever it was. And, when they're too focused on what they're looking at or their minds start wondering. And until they don't see who's coming from the opposite direction here now, guys."

"Check the equipment, before anyone else gets hurt here, we know that the staircase finally broke down. And with that, so for safety sake, lets close the clavicord and check the harp and piano." she said and we nodded in agreement. "Agreed we close the clavichord and check the strings on the piano, check the windows and double check the greenhouse amd the staircase, dinner's at 6:30, so we got time to do this right now."

"Girls stick together, Luke, you and I got the greenhouse." Dave said and we nodded to him as we split up and went to check the Clavichord then. Checking the piano, I saw it myself and closed the top gently to prevent the wire from flying out of the inside of it. And as Mary looked at the clavichord carefully and nodded. "There, found another one, alright, lets loosen that wire up before someone takes it right to the face a second time."

"Well that prevents several lacerations at the moment." she said and I nodded in agreement as I heard a thump thump noise and smiled. "The kids are in the foyer playing soccer at the moment, that's including the triplets." I said as I gently arranged some added spots so the kids could have a spot to sit at as the rest of us prepared to settle in. "Hey dad, grandpa, could you get several more sofas for the library tonight here."

"We got 27 people, so 17 adults and 3 kids, plus you guys, so we need some added spots to make enough room for everyone." I said and ten minutes later 5 sofas came in the door and 22 floor sitting chairs for the kids settled around the floor in front of the sofas. "Frankly mom I don't know how you can fit this many people into the library at the moment, without it getting too crowded." I said and I heard a chuckle to that remark.


	19. 18) Memories Revealed And Legal Details

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, there's going to be a a fast discussion in law over the project in Eleanor's thoughts. Before it return's to Marrow's POV, so from here the story starts heating up as he does the story for the added members in group. As they settle now as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes. Before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack.**

 **And before they return to the house a second time, after this 18 day long trip in the house, before the summer program. And Crane gets out of the doors for real now and things change directions from there.** **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie. And from real life to art imitating life from here as things change directions now for them.**

 **But this story finishes the movie off as it goes to her views for the pieces that the trio didn't see after they went looking for her the first time. And leading into the first view of the true paranormal as her gift activates completely.**

 **Chapter 18: Practice Preparations And Past Explanations**

Just as I finished saying that the ball came flying in the door and Theo caught it at that as Jason came running in to get it. "Let me guess Dylan's spirit animal put too much power into the kick, honey?" Mary asked and he nodded smiling. "Yeah, we decided with the foyer being this big, we can play in there, Grandpa has us at the table. And for class in the morning, music practice and then we got soccer and basketball practice."

"So it's like this for the next two weeks school wise and we can do jogging around the house, checking the area next to the door. I found a rack of balls, baseball bats and several pieces of equipment, grandpa supplied us with everything we need. For the next year with us up here right now." he told us and we nodded. "Spared no expense, my parents just gave that remark an entirely whole new meaning here right now."

"Not that I would consider this house a country club at the moment, but books to read, card games to play, sports to play, and a few dozen other things to do. When away from it all and the tv right now, though we can listen to the radio." I said and they nodded in agreement as I did a fast count and smiled. "A matter of my parents remembering the good old days when we were girls, Dana, dad asked the triplets to call him grandpa."

"We're the same age, but though Jane was the oldest she treated you like family, before, when your father got transferred. My parents, they decided to let you live with us when we were fourteen, so our generation of the rangers, you were the original pink. And me the new yellow and our parents agreed, instead of you moving when he transferred. You would live with me and we started sharing the bedroom before the accident there."

"They adopted you, you were their god daughter and we were family to Beth." I said and she smiled as Malcolm smiled at the memory. "I remember that, Becky was acting like my mother-in-law, treating me like a son, so the Keoughs and the Marrows. That's our family now." he said and Dave shook his head. "Alright mom, how much did you spend to get these for the kids and our guests?" Dave asked and I heard a chuckle to that remark.

 ** _"In total $750,000, to just short of $900,000, you two, but this was needed, so all our guests need to bring is their cars and clothes. And we supply everything else, but we're making it clear, but no cable. T_** ** _hey want to watch a movie, then they better bring the tapes, because there is no connection. To the town cable company, or internet service, even a landline, so bring a cell phone with you."_**

 ** _"Isolation is essential now in a proper experimental model, you had the right idea at the time, but we got a true M.D. in the house, a few orderlies. A few cops and two other groups in very strong men in case our male patients. The ones who are claustrophobic, start flipping out right now."_ **dad said and we both nodded as I wrapped my arm around my husband and he smiled at me, as he said it to them.

"Now that I can talk to you for real, was I what you had in mind for her as a soulmate, mom, dad?" he asked and mom nodded, smiling. **_"Yes dear, you were exactly what we had in mind for her, you were perfect for her. From the second I saw you, looking at your record, I saw everything had matched up to my daughter. I hated Louis from the second I saw him, you, you were what I was looking for."_**

 ** _"I just disowned Jane anyway, you are my son, my family, true family, real family."_ **she said and he smiled at that as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "I'll take care of her, you have my word." he said and she nodded. "So the C stood for Caroline, alright so from Caroline to Fred, Fred to Suzanne. Suzanne to Sarah, Sarah to Becky and Becky to Nell, that it Rob?" Malcolm asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes son it is, but my grandfather was in constant conflict with Craine, Craine was a covetous old sinner. In Dickens words he was squeezing, grasping, clutching covetous old sinner. Like always the sins are a one way ticket to self destruction his greed and lust became his undoing in the end. So lust for a children, his greed was labeled in the ledgers my daughter and Luke found."_**

 ** _"He envied his fellow businessmen of having a family, children, but that ultimately destroyed him in the end. With Caroline blessed with a second sight, she was like that Kevin Bacon character on the movie. Just after his sister unlocked the door in his head as he learned the truth. Into why his friend's son shot himself, that was why Ellie panicked."_ **he said and they nodded to the news.

"That's what happened that night after our fight, the painting unlocked the door in her head, I told them that she killed herself, but she wanted to know how it it happened. Till something got her attention around 3 the next day when she told me now. That Dave was not the one pulling these stunts to scare us, before looking behind us. And then saw her hanging from the rafters." Luke told him and he nodded as Theo finished diagnosis.

"Room by room search, the painting unlocked the door in her mind, as she realized why the hell he was trying to get her out of the house. Before she told us and she looked like she'd seen a ghost and in essense she had here. Said the ghost of her grandmother's predecessor." Theo said and he nodded and she and Dave nodded in acceptance. "Right now we don't need anymore shocks and secondly is her powers go haywire here."

"Out of exhaustion now as a result, so she needs to take a break and get some rest, if she starts working over time." Beth said to that and Dave nodded to the orders gently, just as he was answering we heard a answering remark. As he turned as we heard a slight clang and Luke went investigate then and then called out to the 3 of us. "Anyone want to get this under control, I found the pit trapdoor open, over here, Nell, guys."

"The pranks just started up again and there's a message on it, said is 'I'm back.'." Luke called out and I nodded as Theo shook her head to that as the three of us went to check with Beth right behind us then as we went into it as he looked out the door. "Well we know we left the door with the guardians open at the moment, but the door. The one with their skeletal companions in it is closed at the moment, Derek keep a look out please."

"Because that could have been a way to signal to us that we got an intruder arriving." Malcolm said and the triplets nodded as they went to front door to check then gently. "Boys is he loose?" I asked, turning to the doors to look at the trio on the doors and the doors glowed red in response to answer me. "I'll take that for a no, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Jake said then and Dave nodded in agreement then to that remark.

"Guys I got it right, with my mother dead, I'm your leader in judgement day, you act like the egyptian weighing of the heart. We got weighed as pure of heart and to you, it was green, him, he was red as he was so heavy he got arrested by you?" I asked and the doors glowed green to answer me. "Gold means welcome back, red means no and green means yes, nice to meet you, guys." Luke said for the trio and it glowed green to him.

"I think that means nice to meet you too, if you're my keeper's friends and soulmate, you got the job of making sure we never get destroyed by Craine." Dave said and I nodded to confirm that thought. "The house was sitting in the middle of a pentagram, so three are scattered around the house, iron is next to the old iron works. And the air is so crisp up here that it's practically still living in the woods." Mary said and Dave finished that gently.

"This is getting ridiculous, to the 8 of us we're used to constant poltergeist intrusions in this house or the apartment after 18 months of this and you adjusted to your powers. And us with you at the time, to the point that stunts like this are ranging from funny to annoying, but at least they never turned dangerous or homicidal next." Tony said for the team and I nodded as Dave switched subjects with a bemused smile on his face then.

"Anything next to it?" Dave called back and we went over there. "Slappy's tv double is leaning against my side of the door when we checked it last year." he said and they nodded with a bemused look. "Anyone in there though?" Malcolm asked and I carefully walked around the hatch to check and found four others. "They're treating this thing like a sandbox right now." I said and they nodded as Dave gave me a hand to prevent a slip.

"Whoa!" I said as my foot slipped and he pulled me into him to prevent a fall. "Alright all of you get out of there now, that is not a sandbox." Dave said sternly and they looked down and climbed out of it. "And get back upstairs to wherever you were hiding, now." I finished, before redhead tried to sneak away and I slammed my hand on his shoulder. "You too buster, get back to your room now." I said and he nodded as Ricked walked in.

"Keep that damn thing closed, before someone falls into it guys." Rick called out as he and Jack came running into the foyer at that. "Guys, on the count of three, close the hatch and get that bar with the crook in the handle into place." Dave said and they nodded as they did it as I put the bar into place and they lowered it down. And I wedged the bar over the two sides of the hatch doors and nodded in relief to that firmly.

"That kept him from checking my theory as without Luke he couldn't do it on his own that night, but they got the proof of that theory. After he knocked Luke unconscious as he threw the doors open and started throwing a mass of ashes and bones at us. As we got up the stairs, but I meant it, he was playing tag and hide and seek with the kids. That was why he built the house, so a house this size, there's over 5,000+ places to hide."

"You had to hide." I said and Liam nodded in shock as he repeated that. "Hide, just what does he think this is, a game?!" he said sharply and I nodded. "Games of survival of the fittest, but I saw the painting coming down and told you, my version. After Theo asked me in why the hell he wants you, to get out of the way. Before the griffin attacked next and then said to get out of there, and I would catch up, so you told me to follow you."

"So while they, you, were keeping him busy, I found the answer, before I called him to the foyer to confront him and he didn't realize that directly in front of the door. Say 50 feet away from them that did it for his soul as the leader of the demons judged him. And the trio dragged him into the doors." I said and they nodded in amazement to that. "Needless to say this was enough to piss me off as, to us, this was not a game now."

"It was a matter of life and death, she was getting weaker by the minute and Luke was unconscious. Once is enough we're not doing this twice now, so with those words in mind right now in this case, everyone be ready in case he sees that there is two. And of the six of us, though you girls tacked on the married to your maiden name. Real or fake, and that is not if he watches the movie." Dave said and we nodded to that in agreement.

"I mean this now, but everyone, but Dave, Luke, me and Theo are outside until I got him jammed in the doors a second time right now, okay." I said and the entire group nodded to the orders. "Got it." They said together and Dave said it then. "Look guys we're not trying to be rude, it's just we did this once already, we know how dangerous it gets." he said and I nodded as I pulled the box of tapes out from the carrying case then.

"You better see this." I said as Luke grabbed the box of tapes and found one labeled ' ** _Broken Window, The Fireplace And Painting_**.'. "Guys found it right now." he said and we nodded as we turned on the tv as it started, I saw them breaking the windows, before my mother yanked the chair out of Dave's hands and it hit the window, before they tried again. ** _"Open up!"_** Luke snapped as she added on to that remark then.

 ** _"Come on, open up!"_** she snapped as the chairs got torn out of their hands and went flying into the windows. **_"This is insane..., ahh!"_** Dave growled in pain and that did it as I moved to him as he said it. **_"There's got to be another way out of here."_** he said, gripping his wrist and she said it then. **_"Oh jeez, he's got glass in his hand, get it out."_** she said to me and and I nodded and grapped a napkin, as I gripped his hand.

While trying to do it without getting worse. **_"Oh jeez, just pull."_** she said as he repeated that. **_"Just pull, just pull honey."_** he said gently and I nodded. **_"Just pull."_** he said as I carefully yanked it out. **_"Oh, ah."_** he said softly and I passed her the napkin as that did it. **_"Wrap it up."_** she said and I heard Luke lose it then. **_"Bastard!"_** he snapped as he grabbed the candlestick and started swinging at the painting then.

As we all looked up at his remark. **_"You son of a bitch, damn you!"_** he snapped as the blows started tearing the painting. "You know you're lucky to be alive and why tick him off, young man?" Rick asked and he sighed. "I had one too many shocks that night, but I reached my limit after he nearly killed her by the car." he said and the trio nodded then. "To repeat that, this was insane." Dave said as he rubbed his palm and I nodded then.

"One more reason to hold it together, but this next remark, by his defacing the painting was enough to tick him off right now." I said and as I heard Luke shout it then. **" _Luke don't!"_ **I called to him then and he looked at me. **_"What?!"_ **he said and I repeated it then. **_"Don't!"_ **I said and mom nodded. _**"She's right, don't push it honey, or you're only going to make it worse."**_ she said and I nodded to that remark then to her then.

"My mother is parapsychologist and my dad was a firefighter, he would think you had too much to drink." I said and they both nodded as dad rested his hand on my shoulder. **_"I'm gonna the burn the house down, come on, let's burn it down right now."_** he snapped before I heard a growl and the fireplace's eyes went red. "I think that meant Hugh was seeing red by that remark." Lily said and I nodded to confirm that thought.

"Yeah well get a look at this, it sounded like, in the rumble, he was saying my name at that from the look on her face. But this was enough the duo took charge as they stayed next to her, Dave decided, if she was injured. Then he was keeping her close then, but this was enough I was determined to protect her, but she saved my life. And by the next remark, she shouted out to me." Luke said and as Malcolm crossed his arms then.

 ** _"Luke!"_** We heard through a rumbling growl at that the rug he was standing on suddenly got pulled out from under him and he fell to the floor as it was dragged 50 yards through the hall. **_"Help!"_** he yelled and Dave shouted it over us as we went after him. **_"Luke!"_** I snapped and Dave said the next one. **_"Get off!"_** he shouted as we repeated. ** _"Luke, get off, get off."_** Theo and I shouted out together at that as it went flying into the foyer .

Before it stopped, 15 feet outside the fireplace then, throwing him into the fireplace and hitting the logs hard then. As he landed on the floor as we stopped, before he stood up, before I remembered it then. ** _"Oh my god, Luke get out now, Luke!"_** I shouted as we heard a sudden roar as the flue opened and came down. **_"Duck!"_** Dave and I shouted out together and he dodged the swing, before it hit him in the back of the head.

"We had the damn thing with the mouth opened, but that decapitated him." Catherine said and we nodded to that. "We know, the mouth opened on our's as well and seeing that, Dave and I shouted at him to duck. He ducked the mouth, but got hit in the back of the head by the metal head itself then. Knocking him unconscious, but I just saved his life, he saved me by killing the car." I said as we watched that memory then gently.

"Honestly that was what the nightmare was about, either this or his getting killed by the explosion during the first week of my recovery after you got me to the hospital." I told them and the trio nodded as he hugged me at that. "You're not going to lose me, ever, but to protect you, I did what needed to be done, sis. We all came out of this in one piece, it was time to return to face it." Luke said, hugging me and I leaned into him then.

And he collapsed to the floor then and I nodded firmly. **_"First me, then him."_** I said as Dave tried to get him out of range and I grabbed his arm then. **_"Nobody move."_** I snapped, just as the trap door opened and ash and bones started flying as us. **_"Quick, get to the landing, the stairs!"_** I shouted over the noise and they nodded as Dave touched my back as we covered up and ran up the stairs as she said it shakily at this.

 ** _"We can't get out, why won't he let us leave?"_** she asked and he quickly added on to it. ** _"What do we do Eleanor?"_** he asked and I thought over the way the house was set up with the trap doors all over the place and the size of the house made me realize it. **_"He played hide and seek with Andy and his friends, that's why he built the house, you have to hide."_** I told him and he looked at me in shock as he answered me.

 ** _"Hide?!"_** he said as he moved up the stairs to the landing. ** _"Just what does he think this is, a game?!"_** he said in shocked anger, looking around for the next trap. ** _"What's going to happen?"_** he asked calming down as she finished that. **_"Why does he want us?"_** she asked and I shook my head. "The movie was in our point of view, their's and mine from here, but this was the conversation left out of it, leading into our separation."

"And before they saw me in the confrontation." I said and they all nodded, as I watched my past self say it. ** _"It's not you, its me, and for whatever reason I'm not sure yet, but I've taken enough bombshells tonight. I have no idea where that ability started from, my mother never told me that. Or where we originated from, let alone why my great, great grandfather moved to Boston in the first place._**

 ** _"But there is reason he came after me, and I have to find out why."_ **I said as she sighed as I looked at him. **_"Our conversation over nightmare on elm street is pretty accurate right now."_** I said and he nodded. **_"Which part of the series exactly?"_** he asked and I explained it to him. **_"Part three, I'm holding two spots, but the latest arrival and the primary protagonist,_** ** _you're her fellow psychiatrist."_**

 ** _"And the one trying to put an end to him for good here, but that's why mom is comming you and dad with her. But they chose you to finish what they started regarding him, with me. We're the sole survivor, my experience in poltergeist intrusions and this lunatic. And you grew attached to the latest arrival in your patients, Sarah is that girl to you, you are determined to put an end to this."_**

 ** _"With me as the psychiatrist trying to protect the kids, Theo and Luke from him, just to put an end to this lunatic, he's Krueger."_** I told me and he nodded. **_"Sarah loves me like a father now, and she and Andy are the targets, we got to protect. If you're playing Langenkamp..."_** he started to say and I nodded. **_"That's right, you keep him budy, I got to get him into a trap right now, but we're psychiatrists."_**

 ** _"Lead him into a trap and let my friends in the door finish him off, you remember part two of the dream series. Master of my dreams, this was the point, I'm three of the protagonists ruled into one. Said all girls and they all stopped him, but this is what if her father and she survived now."_ **I told him and he nodded firmly as he got his position in this right then as he answered me.

 ** _"Lovely, if whatever happened earlier is connected to you looking like you got hit hard, and I am killing the person that did it later."_** Theo said in response for him as she took my hand as he finished that. **_"Andy, Andy is the boy he put into a coma, Sarah is the latest arrival and between us. We got to put an end this,_** ** _and now, before someone gets killed tonight, Luke."_ **he said and I nodded to him then gently.

As I said it with a firm tone to both of them. **_"Screw trying the extreme measures now of getting out baby, if I'm not the one who did that. And he's not the one pulled that stunt in yanking the chairs out of your grip. It's got to be my mother or father who told you to not to try the window. By yanking the chairs out of your grip and he's just barely missed killing himself by destroying the painting."_**

 ** _"If mom did that she told you to stop and pull yourself together David and she's telling you the exact same thing Theo. Listen to me both of you, what she's trying to say is pull yourselves together. But stay away from the windows and other areas he's likely to boobytrap, but even worse now. Mom's hovering around trying to keep this under control as is my father now and with it."_**

 ** _"And if she just heard Luke's remark on the fireplace, she knows I'm trying to keep you from killing yourselves. And out of your fear, but this is what she did in her job, stay cool and relax. If I'm also pyrotechnic, I would have put out the damn fire anyway and with that, get it under control and fast. Pull yourselves together you guys, you should have just listened to me_** ** _and stayed outside."_**

 ** _"Before coming back in, if I can see these ghosts, it probably means you just interrupted the reason why they called me back in the house. So if dad gave you orders to end the investigation because he and mom had something to tell me. Then it's the final connection I need to know from her as to why I seem to be getting targeted specifically by the bastard, but that's part of the problem."_**

 ** _"And you and Luke are making it worse, but now your fears just resulted in breaking several windows. And barely missed killing himself with the damn flue, if he's trying to kill me, it's because he knows I'm a member of the family. and that secret of the doors is getting activated right now guys. I was already beginning to put it together, but whatever this ability is has gone haywire._**

 ** _"I can't control it, because mom never trained me. If Caroline is family, there's got to be a reason he targeted me in the first place. I don't know why he wants me specifically."_ **I told him and he nodded. **_"This is getting serious right now."_ **he told me and I nodded as the exhaustion was taking hold and he looked at me. ** _"Honey you alright?"_** he asked and I shook my head as my legs gave and he grabbed me then.

 ** _"Dizzy spells, added strenuous activity and you were drenched in sweat earlier, damnit, Luke I told you, we can't leave till morning. Baby, where you get hit exactly, because that's why you're so worn out?"_** he asked and Theo's eyes narrowed as she looked at me as he repeated the question then as he looked at her gently. **_"I took it to my side earlier."_** I told him and he nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Honey, what is it exactly?"_** he asked me and I sighed as he looked at me gently. **"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, now isn't the time, we got to stay out of areas he can booby trap or come at us from all corners, we got to keep moving."** I said gently before looking over his shoulder and to see the painting with the spikes coming down at them. ** _"No watch out."_** I snapped at them and they quickly turned.

And in time for the painting on the stairs to come down as they backed up as it sliced him across the chest and Theo across the arm. ** _"God, Jesus."_** he said in pain at that touching his chest. ** _"Scaring us isn't enough for him, it's now booby traps as well, back off you bastard."_** Theo snapped as the next warning came up. And I hid a nod as I saw the next attempt and quickly said it sharply to Craine at that right then sharply

 ** _"Damn it Craine you're not going to hurt them, you leave them alone!"_** I snapped as they turned to see the marble Griffin attack us as I grabbed a piece of plywood. **_"Get out of here guys!"_** I snapped as she smacked it in the head, and I snapped it out again. **_"Go Theo, just go, I'll catch up."_** I said and he nodded as he pulled Theo out of range. **_"Eleanor follow us, follow us."_** he told me and they left as they took several halls.

"Want to do prior?" Theo asked and they nodded. "What's that exactly, the car and you heading back into the house?" Alix asked and we nodded. "Yeah it is, but they didn't know what I was doing in there or why I left, mom unlocked the door from the inside. But piled around the room were several items I recognized, not the least of which is a standing version to this music box mom gave me at Sarah's age at the time."

"I reached the level where I could see my parents finally as they moved to me and mom had me sit down getting ready to tell me then." I told them and they nodded. "Better just show us your conversation if we interrupted the reveal Nellie, we need to see this. If you took on the edge of confidence and knowing what to do that fast." Theo said and Dave nodded as I saw the tape sitting next to the one he found at that and nodded then.

"There we go, found it right now, here's the portion from the attack in the bedroom, to when you realized I was missing and came back in." I said and the trio nodded to me as Dave explained it to the quartet at that remark. "The shock she was in just wore off, but she knew what this was, but she couldn't tell if what was happening was real or not. And till I got her attention and she snapped out of it." he said and they nodded as it started.

As we headed outside. ** _"Come on, I'm not staying in the crazy house another minute, come on."_** Luke called to us as they tried climbing up the fence as Dave pulled his car in. **_"David, how did you know the he wanted me, why did you call me and twll me to look for your ad."_** I asked and he loooked at me quickly at that. ** _"Ad, but I didn't call you."_** he said and I nodded, thinking it over then as I said it to him.

 ** _"You told me to look in the paper."_** I said and he sighed. **_"Eleanor the first time I spoke to you was here at the house, I would never do anything to put you at risk. And I mean all of you in that, but you're my very reason for living now, it was never me, but we survive this. And we're getting this worked out, I love you, I loved you from the second I met you."_** he said and pulling me into a hug.

As I heard a final clang and Luke sighed as he said it then. "It was then I remembered your orders to kill the car right then if we had to. So I told him we had to crash the gate, and then said I needed to use the Yugo to try it, Uncle Jack." he said and Jack nodded as he smiled at the new title. "Starting to remember now son?" he asked and then Luke smiled as he got it. "Dad's brother was a cop." he started to say and his eyes widened.

"Your father had a brother and sister, but the sister married a man named Eric Benson kiddo, the Benson family, Tony, me and Amy, added family. Jane Benson, Eric Benson, his brother, Jack Benson, me." he said and Luke smiled at him in delight. "Dad's brother in law is a cop, you are..." he said and Jack nodded. "Yeah, but though your parents moved you to L.A., like your cousin, she's your adoptive cousin, you came home to the den."

"The family is from Concord, just like the Craine's and the Vance families are." he said and we nodded as Luke hugged me. "Cousins and if it was the same for me?" Theo asked and they nodded. "Yeah, your parents are also from here, so the Vances, Willis's and Sanderson clans got reunited, but this was why you never remembered that. You grew up in Manhattan, Luke in LA. and Ellie in Boston." Beth said and we all nodded smiling then.

"Yeah alright keep it going." Peter said and we nodded as Luke tried one last time then, before dropping the shovel. **_"We got to try to crash the gate."_** he said and she looked at him and then at the fence as he repeated that to us. **_"We have to crash the gate, Nell, I need your car."_** he said and I nodded. ** _"There's three more bags in it, let me get them out."_** I told him then and he nodded to me as the duo pulled the bags from it.

And set them aside as he grabbed the keys. **_"Eleanor, Eleanor come back, come back!"_** we heard and they nodded as I walked back into the house. And as he got into the car and turned it on then as he rounded the corner then. ** _"Move get out of the way!"_** he said and they both moved back then as he drove full speed and slammed into it as I saw his head hit the windshield from the blow, as Theo shouted it out then.

 ** _"Luke!"_** she said, before the spiked inner section of the gate came down and landed on top of the car roof nailing the doors shut then. As she pounded on the window to get his attention. **_"Luke, you alright?!"_ **she asked and he quickly said it to her. ** _"Open the door!"_** he said and they nodded. **_"I smell gas."_** she said and he quickly said it as Dave said it sharply. " ** _Oh god."_** Dave said sharply and checked it and his eyes widened.

 ** _"The tank is leaking, turn the engine off."_** he said as he tried to get the door open and then repeated it. ** _"Turn the engine off!"_** he repeated and she pounded on the window. **_"Luke turn off the engine!"_** she said and quickly and he tried to turn the key. **_"Damn it, it won't go!"_** he said sharply and we nodded. "Switch it back to what was going on inside the house before we came back in there." Dave said and I nodded to him.

 ** _"Sarah, Andy, Rob where are you?!"_** I said raising my voice, but not enough the trio could hear me and I saw the trio roll up to me and jump once and nodded. **_"Baby, follow the trio, we have to talk."_** Mom said, speaking the words this time as she was tapping them out as she came out in her billiard ball form. ** _"I reached the level, I can see you finally?!"_** I said in delight and she jumped once as dad did the same now.

As he joined them the quartet and I nodded as they moved up the stairs and headed for a corridor and I rounded the corner and saw the door open. Heading in that direction I came into the room and saw two carriages and the room looked like the nursery. In the like action version story to Peter Pan in Hook then as the quintet rolled to a box with a handle and I moved to it and opened it and smiled at the image as my bag sat down.

And I opened it and grabbed the music box and sat it next to the big one, looking between them I saw they were identical. "That's a book sized version to the one you were playing with when we got in there?!" Luke said in amazement and I nodded. As several books appeared on the floor, and I dug through my bag for the paperbacks. to each one and smiled and I got it as I looked between them, the quintet then softly.

As a sudden white light appeared and I lifted my gaze and saw my parents standing there. **_"Mom, dad, I missed you guys so much."_** I said and they nodded gently. **_"We know baby, we miss you too, but you reached the level finally. In where you can see us now, every member of the Craine clan learns this information. From the previous generation at the level you reached now finally, but listen to me."_**

 ** _"As you guessed after all the clues I left you, you are descended from Caroline, but our family had the ability to interact with the other side. At times, we could see evidence to crimes, like Kevin's character in Stir of Echoes. Others we could act like Tangina, your grandmother is both of these now and passed them on. From herself, to Fred, Suzanne, your grandfather and to me now finally."_**

 ** _"You are the end of the true ownership of the house, this was why I wanted to get you together with David. And give us another generation in the family bloodline, but like you decoded the acts on the doors. That's what we do, we are the gate keepers, the positive gate keepers, the demons. They got a keeper, we lead them in judgment day, you remember, Ma'at, that is what we do."_**

 ** _"The doors had a certain code to us as the gate keepers, they respond to only us, mentally, though they respond in code to others connected to us. Matters of evil like the Patrick's character, he lead his friend into a trap. And the keepers: said either the angels or the demons took them, Luke was correct on hugh. He is monster but his soul is loaded with sin it's time he is to be judged now."_**

 ** _"But Hugh's crimes have condemned him to eternity in hell, you must run judgment in front of the doors. Before giving the sentence, the lord has decided we are to give judgement for a crazed family member. The group I released when you were 21..."_ **she started to say and that did it. "Jump back to us and we bring both sides together after that." Luke said to me and I nodded as he and Theo stayed put.

"The group that caused the triply bypass were the 11's older brothers and sisters, we got them: Andy and his gang, we get it." Luke added, completing the sentence and mom and dad nodded. **_"Yes this was why I suggested you get Rick and Daniel, they can run triage as this triggers an overload in sensors. And in where cardio control is concerned, for my daughter, it's necessary."_ **Mom said and they nodded to her.

As the trio sat on both sides of me then. **_"Luke you got to get out."_** she said as I saw Dave grab the shovel a second time. ** _"Luke Cover up."_** he called out and quickly said it to her. _**"Stand back."** _he said and she quickly back up at that as Luke covered his face then. _**"Hurry up, come on."**_ she said and he swung hard as he broke the window, before clearing the glass away from it, as he dropped the shovel and motioned to him.

As he climbed out of the window. **_"Grab my arms."_** he said and they got a hold of him and yanked him out as they got a good look. **_"One spark and that car goes up, well at least that protects her from Webster's attempt to murder her."_** he said and Dave nodded as I heard Theo say it it then. **_"Oh god, where's Nell?_** " she asked and Dave turned. ** _"What?"_** he said and Luke closed his eyes at that as they came back in.

As I heard the trio calling out to me, **_"Eleanor!" "Nell!" "Eleanor!"_** I heard the duo call out to me and the sextet disappeared or hid and I sat down and Dave nodded to that. "A single signal was enough to tell me you were in there, but I didn't consider. In how you got the damn door open, but seeing your bag of books lying around. That it was slowly dawning on me you were about to say you had to finish what Becky started now."

"And lock him back up, but the fear of you trying that would kill you and I was trying to find an alternative to prevent you from separating from us and staying here. Or worse, you leaving us by a dangerous suicidal move like that right now." Theo said and I nodded as I leaned into my adoptive cousin and she hugged me protectively then. "I was born under Sekmhet, a desire for justice now and he was born under Seth now."

"Under direct translation the lord had me acting as his judge and Hugh was sentenced to an eternity in hell now. But to do that I had to get him in front of the doors at the time, but what I never got to hear as she said he's a family member. That was the piece I needed, she said he was a monster like Luke said, but like Maggie, or the twins. I had to stop my family member before we could heal from the damage he did to us right now."

"And then unload that truth to you next and as we know and knew the car was a trap, as I decided to set Lou up to take the fall. And you guys signed the contract, so he's off the hook, there was no getting the insurance back. So David and Malcolm passed your test guys." I said and the trio nodded to the remark as the trio nodded. "You want to do that conversation or jump over it." I asked and my parents age group answered that.

"Fast forward to where you tell the trio to get out before he slams the doors on you." Rick said and I nodded as fast forwarded it passed our conversation. ** _"Nell, we don't have much time, we got to go."_** Luke said and I nodded. **_"I know, but if you don't want to get trapped in the house we got to get you three outside. Go I got to get you outside, come on."_** I said and we quickly headed down the hall at that remark.

As I heard doors slamming. **_"Hurry up, the window is closing." I_** snapped and and they charged to the front door and it slammed shut. ** _"No, no let us out!"_** Luke and Theo shouted and watching them for five minutes then. I knew it was over their window had closed and the fight for survival had begun now. **_"He's not going to let you go!"_** I said, shouting it to them and they froze up as Dave looked at me as I said it gently at that.

 ** _"It's too late, he's not going to let you go."_** I said and Dave said it firmly. **_"The hell he's not, I'm getting us out, come on."_** he said and and they moved into the dining room. **_"Nell what's going on?"_** Luke asked and I explained that to him then. ** _"There was a window of oppprtunity of 7 to 8 hours till dawn where the window. That we had slammed shut to get out, before all Saint's Day begins now."_**

 ** _"Egyptian New Year, it's the year of Ma'at, his soul gets weighed tonight, this was why he was trying to scare us out of the house, before then. I'm the one in control of those doors, positive gatekeeper, the Dream Master."_** I said and they nodded. **_"So what now, tick him off enough to get the final sentence, issued by you and the trio on the doors?"_** Theo asked and me and I nodded to her then gently.

 ** _"Just don't do anything to make him dangerously enraged or he's going to do more then scare the heck out of you guys."_ **I told them and we looked at the bars on the window and he smiled and pulled a multitool out of his pocket. **_"One way out: through the windows, should work, just watch the glass."_** he said and Dave nodded as he tried it and started on the window as he grabbed a chair then firmly.

"Dad, were you filming the entire story as the remarks removed were put into the book?" I asked and he nodded to me. **_"Yeah baby we did, but this is us if you and Dana were still teenagers at the times. But she was right, in all honesty we adopted Dana, when Patrick and Erica were transferred to Cleveland. Malcolm, you're part of the family now, as are you David."_** he said and they all nodded smiling then.

"So the triplets were the real grandchildren, she had them with her since they were born, but Richie got the spoiled brat spiel?" Theo asked and they all nodded to answer him. "Yeah baby that's it exactly and secondly Jane had him out of wedlock, so he married her because he got her pregnant." Jack told them and they all nodded as my friends on the team crossed their arms in annoyance at the way Jane raised her family then in disgust.

"Yeah alright that's good enough for me, but again, in your next trip here, with me as the M.D., I'm bringing Daniel as the surgeon. So with that, he has triage and I got basic medical, if our newbies start freaking out, then we're arresting them and sedating them." Rick said and I nodded in agreement. "Our unit sticks together, the six of us, Janet and Tony with us, Peter and Carol with you guys, Liam." Todd said and they nodded to him.

"Alright guys, we better mark who sits where at the moment for us adults at the table right now. With 15 adults and another 22 for the kids, we got in total 37 people now and another 10 to 20 guests coming this summer for the research project." Mary said and I nodded in agreement as she, Theo and I moved to the dinner table as they. And I, marked it as I was in front of Dave, Theo in front of Luke and Mary in front of Todd then.

Before Catherine, Alex and Lily did their's and I smiled as I saw their matching it to the movie then and Theo chuckled and nodded. "Well that helps, for us we got us in front of our soulmates, for our doubles, they're re-enacting the way we had it that first night." Luke said, seeing the set up then and we nodded to that. "The first person that starts talking about the pharmaceuticals at dinner, is a getting pillow taken to the head here."

"We're not doing that conversation twice." Mary said in response and Lily and Catherine started laughing at that. "Sleep deprivation and fear and hysteria, you knew what you were getting into when you did this right now. But they are getting the truth, the house is haunted, though the kids, my parents and my grandparents, aunt and uncle. Are making like the invisible man so we can see them at the moment here now in this case."

"We're not lying, that is the truth, fear studies mixed with sleep deprivation, insomnia studies, so with that in mind they got the truth here now. Mom you got the agreement papers on the contract you created for us?" I asked and 80 flyers and several dozen other papers appeared on the table and we nodded as Dave looked at me as he said it. "No lying we tell the truth, everything they need to know is in the book on our last trip here."

"We do it again, but the amount we are offering for this now is enough, if someone gets hurt, we pay the medical bills now. But this is what I'm putting in my ad this time and they call me up to sign up for this right now." Dave said, and I nodded to that. "We got three months to repair the house and do renovations here, it's early February. So from now to June 1st is long enough, to make repairs and add a swimming pool to the house."

"That Pool is on the side of the house, but though we leave the fence locked when not going anywhere. We can have them playing sports too, so a baseball field on that side side of the fence not pointing toward the lake, as dad provided the baseball equipment. Another field for soccer and football and a tennis court should do it, so that helps, no tv but books to read, they can listen to the radio and it's like being at the college."

"So Street hockey, tennis, basketball, that's in a chained linked area off to the side of the house next to the lake. Baseball, football and soccer on that side of the house." I said pointing towards the wall leading into the field next to the greenhouse. "A swimming pool, card games, the billiard tables, books and a music room. So though no tv, internet or cable, they can listen to the radio and the news that way, as a result here."

"Markway and his book double had the right idea, about this being like a summer long get away, for people who prefer to get away from it all." I said and they nodded. "With us living in range of the house, being the only ones to right now, we guard the area. In around the house from the viewpoint to the front gate right now, a..., I would say. 7,000 feet is enough for both houses." Mary said and Luke nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah I agree with you on that, the six of us live in range of each other, we supply the cub section with added toys at the clinic and a few other things. You think anyone is in shock we can throw money around like this?" Luke asked and I nodded to him. "Maybe, but my family are philanthropists, we're also catholics, Grandpa March though. Truthfully he was a Priest, and he would agree that to do this is considered charity right now."

"Father William March, husband of Sarah March, but like I said it was Caroline to Fred, Fred to Suzanne, Suzanne to Bill, Bill to mom and then mom to me. Sarah, her real name was Parker, so two men in the family, my grandfather passed on the family name now." I told him, before I heard a voice I hadn't heard 16 years. **_"No kidding baby, it was time for that truth to come out now finally anyway."_** he said and I turned at that.

To see my grandparents standing there and smiled. "Dave, guys, this is my grandfather, Bill March and his wife Sarah." I said and they nodded. **_"Boy, am I relieved you remember the family history, baby, there were three philanthropists. Out of the family bloodline in the family, but my grandfather Frederick. Charlie, that's your father's side of the family and me."_ **he said and the team nodded in shock to that.

"Charlie, as in Charles Robert Vance junior?!" Luke said in shock and we nodded. " ** _Yeah kiddo, that's right, truthfully now, is that's my full name actually, Charles Robert Vance V."_** dad said and they nodded in amazement. "I see why your mother bought a Yugo then Nell, to stay inconspicuous at the time." Theo said and my parents nodded to confirm thought gently as Malcolm and Dana chuckled at the remark

"Is it any wonder why she would want to be a volunteer, she's selfless to a fault and she's descended from 3 philanthropists at the moment." Malcolm said smiling and dad chuckled and nodded. ** _"Yeah and sweetheart, you don't have to dig into the vaults, just use the savings bond boxes, in total there is $15,000,000,000,000. Renovations and add ons comes to a total of $150,000,000 at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"We get this done in 4 months and everything is ready as they see that our family is like the Rich family in that comic book strip."_ **Dad said smiling and I nodded to that. "For the newspaper company in town, I can call in a delivery of newspapers at the check point. Just so the adults can keep up with things in the outside world." I said and the Dudleys nodded agreement as we exchanged bemused smiles.

"Best make sure we got a few dozen newspapers brought in as breakfast, and dinner is the easy part, not just family caretakers anymore, but your family and adoptive relatives. And two you guys got the run of the house while you help me when I need it, that's my job, and you guys cover lunch for yourselves and our guests, baby." Beth told me and I nodded as Dave answered that remark as the quartet took seats next to us then.

"Yes and we just make this highly clear as this house is 15,000 feet, and we don't need someone getting lost or doing anything stupid. The catch 22 form I gave to you guys is getting called in." He said and I nodded in agreement, before I heard an answering response to that. "I get why Dave, but Eric and I are here to sign off on that disclaimer that Becky gave you the last time." I heard and turned to see the town judge then.

And with him was the town district attorney, the head medical doctor at the hospital and the mayor then and I smiled. "Hey Uncle Peter, Uncle Jared, Eric, Tom good to see you." I said and Peter moved to me and gave me a hug at that. "Hey sweetheart good to see you too, Jack called the office and told us what you had in mind right now." he said as my parents stepped forward and they looked at them in shocked delight as Jefferson said it.

"Rob, Becky, Bill, I don't believe it, so does this mean you guys are sticking around for a while?" he asked smiling and dad answered that. ** _"Yeah Jare' it does, the kids decided on a more direct approach for the project, but this one now. This one covers a highly more advanced touch to it for this is in our town's jurisdiction. And for who knows how long, they try to take it to court and it's a no go here."_**

 ** _"They signed the disclaimer, so this lawsuit, it gets swept under the rug and we did warn them in the way Becky warned the duo the last time they were here. You're the supreme court judge in the county anyway, Peter, once you call off the lawsuit, there is no appeal, Dave made it clear. Their loss of temper lays them out for damages paid back on this."_ **Dad said and Peter nodded firmly to that.

"What the heck, what are they doing here?!" Derek said and I turned. "What's wrong baby?" I asked and Jason turned with a firm look on his face. "Looks like they followed the town government here after Uncle Jack and his team arrived. She was waiting, hiding herself in town waiting for someone to lead her to the house. Heard several people say Craine, Marrow and the house and then saw Uncle Peter and his team and followed you."

"Dad, Richie and Jane are here!" Jason called out from the foyer and and I went to look and saw them standing out in the front gate and Jack's team crossed their arms then. "Guys, she broke her parole, take her back to Boston once we do this, Eric, I know that it's getting late, but they're under house arrest at a hotel tonight. Lock the door on your side of the room and post a guard, Jack." Peter said under his breath to him firmly.

"One night at a hotel and then we take her back to Boston, Peter?" Tom asked and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah they done enough damage to my cousin, but enough is enough right now, I don't want them anywhere near her starting now. We're moving on and the six of us us are staying here, forever." Luke said hugging me and I leaned into his chest as he and I stayed next to him, Dave and Theo as Peter walked out the door.

"Young lady, what may I ask you are doing here?" Peter asked sternly as he walked to the front of the fence with it still locked at the moment and she looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "Judge Peter Hawthorne, young lady, the Concord government judge." he said as Aunt Erica and Beth stood there sternly. "Judge, you're a judge?!" she said in shock and fear and he nodded sternly to her at that.

"Yeah that's right young lady, your mother was connected to some very powerful people but not, you are not her daughter, Ellie is the sole heir to the family fortune. As for Dana, she's the adopted heir and boys are the true marital heirs to the family fortune. But before doing anything, you should have re-read the will, as a true Craine. Or adopted Craine, knows the will is a fake the second they heard these words now, young lady."

"Shall have the right, as he shall see fit, that wasn't suggestion young lady, but a question, we were all born in the time, before we started talking like you. But our predecessors are your grandparents they talk like that, and your grandfather is a priest. Or did you forget that on purpose, Bill is a priest, your family are philanthropists, remember." Peter said and she swallowed as he gripped the fence looking at her then.

"Your sister was selfless to a fault, but as a result during that six week stay here in Concord, she reconnected to us and we got our bonds back into place." he said sternly and she swallowed hard at that. "You really, honestly never expected us to learn that truth right now, you should have been a bit more wise in this case now." he said as I stood there leaning against Dave who was holding me from behind right then.


	20. 19) Emotional Truths Of The Past

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, and the next there's going to be a legal discussion for the project in Eleanor's POV. Gathering pieces of his memory put into the book he created before, during. And during the aftermath of Eleanor's confrontation. With Craine, as the rest of the truth gives a way to keep him out of court for a lawsuit, that Webster would have attempted were it not for Luke.**

 **Before the story shidts to discussing things in their plans regarding the program they got planned, before it return's to Marrow's POV. So from here the story starts heating up as he does the story for the added members in group. Before they settle now as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes. Just before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack.**

 **And before they return to the house a second time, after this 18 day long trip in the house, before the summer program. And Crane gets out of the doors for real now and things change directions from there.** **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie. And from real life to art imitating life from here as things change directions now for them.**

 **But this story finishes the movie off as it goes to her views for the pieces that the trio didn't see after they went looking for her the first time. And leading into the first view of the true paranormal as her gift activates completely.**

 **Chapter 19: Legal Documents And Dinner Preparations**

"Did you ever read the fine, print young lady, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all property as he shall see fit.'. They stopped talking like by 1940 and that was my age group, young lady, we were born in the 40's. And you, by the late 60's early 70's, my generation knew the best way to create a will like this. But this was a morality test and one she put it to the boys, Malcolm and David, they both chose easily."

"They would put the apartment up for rent and put her stuff into storage, aside from the stuff she left to them and her heirs, the girls. You chose wrong and here's the penalty, Eleanor: she decided to see what the prize was going to be and in doing so. Got reunited with us as we got back together, and she found her friends and future husband." he said as he looked through the fence at her sternly as Caroline stepped forward then finally.

 ** _"Hello Jane, I did warn you at the time, consider it carefully, but you are not Frederick's bloodline, but my daughter's. But the colored billiard balls the story line and everything else she chose at the moment now. When she and David started loading up their apartment, when they bought a penthouse. And in Boston, when their friends started spending all their time there after work."_**

 ** _"Excluding you, you notice that unlike you, she was doing charity, unlike you, she decided to follow and value her mother's thoughts?"_ **she asked her and she swallowed hard at that. **_"Yes Jane, you should have looked at the wording more closely, Eleanor saw what it was that I wanted her to see finally. But the bloody prints on the floor were me, my father was a total lunatic and killed my friends."_**

 ** _"Before he got me next as I was preparing to give my wife, Sarah, a promise ring, so we were to be betrothed, but he got me next. I was left haunting the house for 100 years until your mother locked him up in the doors 13 years ago. Before Eleanor had to do it again and she gained back several memories that faded away after Robert was killed in the explosion at the time back then."_**

 ** _"Memories of the good times she spent here with Elizabeth and Richard, Jack, memories of just enjoying the quiet times in seeing her friends up here. Memories of her training when Becky was still alive and with her was Robert, but most of all, memories of a trio of billiard balls, in pink, red and green. Following her around, until she came back 18 months ago and it start up again."_**

 ** _"Seeing my friends and me like that, she quickly gained the realization of things she forgot, she knew the story, but the key parts faded in her memories. Hearing my voice written in paper was one thing, but she needed to hear my voice for real, and working out how to do it. We decided on acting like the teenagers of last decade, chose the age group after Tony Benson, Jack's family."_**

 ** _"Tony Benson is Jack's grandson, as we started talking and acting like teenagers from this century now, the last 15 to 16 years. Before a certain tv show was created and watching it, that did it now. Becky bought the pool table, and with it two sets of billiard balls one the traditional set. And the other a snooker set, so we chose our favorite characters and their colors in ball form."_**

 ** _"As the picture of her with me dressed in the clothes and looks of the second leader of the team on the show did it. Choosing that way as a way to make an appearance, my friends followed suit and we did it again. Only this time they get to see us walking around and talking for real, but our counterparts. They're all from the first four seasons of that tv series, unlocking a door in her mind."_**

 ** _"The first 4.5 seasons of the show, when the youngest of the team joined after their enemy was defeated in the previous season. But during the course of the week my friends and I were doing an alternate reality to the show. Just after the last member of the original team came back, before the letter arrived. As the Marrows started acting like our parents and the duo our aunt and uncle."_**

 ** _"But a mixture of three things as the Marrows are psychiatrists, so The Haunting Of Hill House, combined with Power Rangers. And the third film of The Nightmare on Elm Street, she's a intern as a psychiatrist, he is one. My friends and I: the ten kids that they were trying to help and she risked a fatal injury. Just to free us from being trapped in solitary confinement, but that did it."_**

 ** _"Most of all, as the rest of the memories of when your mother had a billiard ball table and a traditional set came back. She hasn't been up here, since your father was killed in the explosion that was 15 years at the time now. But returning and seeing us, the doors in her mind started getting unlocked one by one in her memories finally now."_** Andy said as he stepped forward as he looked at her sternly.

 ** _"Hello Jane, nice to speak to you face to face, you remember the pool table now at their house, you saw her apartment. The game room she had a pool table, but on that pool table they had a few new addition to the traditional game. And before when David set his pool table up, David created two added billiard balls. Now, before creating a silver one, you'll notice that he created three new balls."_**

 ** _"For the table: a pink one, a silver one and a gold ball, in addition to the standard ones. Said standard: red, orange, blue, green, yellow, burgundy, purple and the single black ball, the eight. And with them the cue ball, but if you looked closer at that you would see something else else. In why he created the trio, before creating a cherry red ball, and a golden yellow with it now."_**

 ** _"Them and they're striped counterparts, as they alternated between the purple and pink, or between the black and silver, even the normal red and cherry red. You ever wonder why that was, why they had posters of the cast on the walls in the game room and bought the movies?"_** he asked and she nodded shaking. ** _"If you paid closer attention to why, and why she mentioned a group of children."_**

 ** _"And then saw a copy of the picture of her with the new leader of the cast, and why his arm was across her shoulders when on the couch. That was not the cast at all, we: my friends and I been watching the tv show for seven years. So we decided that was the only way for us to get around, assume their identities. David and Eleanor realized this by the message in the picture I sent her."_**

 ** _"And got the message, the money from the volunteer status allowed them to buy a pool table and then buy both sets of balls. Before he created the four new color editions in the balls. A air hockey table, so he could create a billiard versions to a hockey rink for us in case we ever came to visit. And the day the tests results came back he set it up as a result and as a result giving me now."_**

 ** _"Me and my friends a chance to interact with them, they knew it was us, once we came back to Boston to visit them. We possessed the one thing that made them recognize us on sight every time. And said was the pool table and the billiard game balls, I was the one in green ink,_** ** _me the green ball."_** Andy said as he looked at the house and his color ball rolled out the door and sat next to him.

And she looked at him in shock as she got it then quickly at that. "That's your billiard ball form, but you look like my son's favorite ranger?!" she asked in shock, shaking and he nodded firmly. ** _"That's right, Eleanor probably said this when you were at her house, but it's the Haunting Of Hill House meets the Power Rangers. We just jumped over the episode focused on the break up letter, alternate reality."_**

 ** _"Though it looks like I chose my power ranger's double to make an appearance, he is what I really looked like when alive. Dad killed me and my gang, my team, my family, because I was close to giving my girlfriend a promise ring."_** he said and the 11 walked out and with them, their power ranger colors in billiard ball form. **_"Of the two of you, or rather three at the time now, I played favorites in you."_**

 ** _"Ellie is and was my baby, she forgot, but when she came to visit, I followed her around, like that."_ **he said as his billiard ball moved to me and leaned sideways against my foot, like he was leaning his head against my shoulder. **_"All that time, the two new additions to their traditional set, pink and gold. The fact she kept an image of the sextet, in both versions on the wall as a poster, in the billiard room."_**

 ** _"When you came by their apartment at the time, as you saw what they were working on, a fast shot to insure that what happened was never a dream. I decided that the best way to do that was by getting them a copy of the movie. The poster and with it the first half of the tv show when my double gained his own theme song."_** he passed the poster to her and she looked at it in shock then.

 ** _"Putting that on the wall in the tv/game room, they decided to customize the billiard table, before I left my signature with her. And then a picture of her and me when I'm in human form."_** he said and I smiled as I looked at the image of his double with me, as we did that image of him on the couch with me. **_"Though it looked like they, as adults, gained an interest in a kid to preteen's tv show there."_**

 ** _"At their apartment, the tv show and movies, it was all us, the actors and actresses were what we looked like when alive at the time. So we chose the only way we could show you what we looked like: by assuming the identities. And of the cast members we like the most and with the right make up, hair dye and contacts, we could now walk around as though we are the invisble man."_**

 ** _"Your parents, grandmother, great grandmother and Fred did the same thing, only instead of the cast, they chose a way you could identify them. If you saw Little Women, then you'll recognize them on sight right now."_ **he said as Frederick and Alicia showed themselves and she paled in shock. "Christian Bale, Winona Ryder, they're your look alikes?!" she said in shock and the duo nodded to her sternly then.

 ** _"Yes that's right young lady, but as a result Andrew chose the star of the preteen action tv show, before the 11 followed suit just behind him. We gave a way for your cousin to see us as we were when alive. But we're not the only ones, baby, David, Robert."_ **he said and mom, dad and grandpa stepped forward and she backed up in shock. "Mom, dad, but how." she said in shock then at seeing them.

 ** _"Like Fred and Andy said, get the right hair dye, make up and contacts and you can mimic the invisible man. But your uncle is directly bang on, you should have paid attention, that was question, not a suggestion. I don't know where we went wrong with you, but you did this to yourselves. All Malcolm, Theo, Todd and Luke had to do was show up for it."_** Mom said and Jack took over at that then.

"Young lady, all the information we needed to prosecute your husband for attempted murder and psychological damage toward my god daughter. Everything was written out to me, Peter and Jared, right here, it was in his book. From the second that we realized our baby girl returned to us." Jack said and then pulled the book out. "What what is is that exactly?" Jane asked him shaking and Dave crossed his arms at the question firmly.

"This is the expanded version to the movie, the one given to us and every person in town, your mother, she is the most wellknown psychiatrist and parapsychologist in town. But did you honestly think we didn't know at the time after she told us right now, as I pulled her out of anesthesia and she told me and Davis everything, David can read her mind, so that helps too now." Jared said and took it from him and read it out to her...

 **Book Self Memory Flashback-Marrow's POV:**

 _After separating we watched for any more traps he was likely to spring on us, till we stoped finally._ _"Jesus Christ, alright she said leave, but go where exactly?" Theo asked me and I thought it over, because we took another room and ended up at the stairs by the dining room then. "At this rate I don't think it matters, she knows more than we do, but for whatever reason I'm not sure exactly." I told her and we stopped finally then._

 _Just to catch our breath._ **_'Guys where the heck are you?..., wait a second, no it can't be, 'C' Caroline, my necklace, mom you left it to me, why exactly?'_ **_I heard and stopped to focus and_ _I checked behind us, I didn't see her. "God where is she." Theo asked and I thought it over. "She was following us and then we get separated. That message on the doors." I said and she looked at me as she answered me then._

 _"You don't think..." she started to say and I nodded,_ _before I could answer I heard my soulmate's voice with a tone that meant she reached a single choice._ ** _'I'm her grand daughter like I thought, but if I'm seeing all of this and he targeted me. And on purpose and those kids need me to free them from him. It means I'm..., oh god he's my grandfather, I thought it started with Frederick, why didn't you tell me.'_**

 ** _'Welcome Home Eleanor, no it can't be, the family was from here, the house belongs to me, no that's not it, it can't be it. The photo album, he was standing behind her, and they were dressed in wedding clothes and he's my..., no, no it can't be. He's not, he couldn't be, the family line, 'Welcome Home Eleanor', what does that mean unless..., oh no, that's not it can't be, alright_** ** _think,_** ** _focus.'_**

 ** _"Go down the line, starting point, mom's lessons, the stories, alright focus on that now_** ** _.'_** _I heard as her tone shifted then._ ** _'The stories, alright, me, you, grandpa, Suzanne, Frederick and finally..., Caroline, and I'm descended from. From..., Craine is my great, great, great grandfather, no that can't be, please. Mom tell me that's a lie, please, damn it mom, when were you going to tell me that?!'_**

 ** _"We lived off a mild income, the classes you wanted me to take, the triple bypass, I had to drop out of college, and it's because of this. So I could destroy his soul finally and you didn't tell me the truth till now._** ** _Craine is my great grandfather, mother why didn't you tell me this before? Well if there is only one chance left to ensure they survive this it means I've got to deal with him."_**

 ** _' One chance and where it's a repeater or not.'_** _I heard her think as her tone shifted then._ ** _'They went down that hall, where the hell are they?'_** _I heard her think and then I heard a tone that began a feeling of dread in my heart as she said the next thing mentally._ ** _'Damn it, there's only one option left, where are they, alright no other choice if it means we make it out of this in one piece I have to risk it.'_**

 ** _'I'm a Craine, alright, just as a Concord Craine and he's my starting point, I have no choice now. And it's the only option left, alright he's just made his move on me to scare me out of the house before I figured this out, and it's because he's Vader and Palpatine rolled into one, alright the endgame has begun here. Now you asshole, you're not getting near my mate or friends, or Andy again.'_**

 ** _'You're toast!'_** _I heard as I heard a tone of resignation in her voice as she said the next statement._ _ **'I'm a Craine like I always knew, but..., no, I can't take this, not now when I just lost you mom..., it's not just you. But my seeing everything that the others can't, he targets me, nearly kills a man I think of. And love as a brother and now this, no, no, the triple bypass, why she retired it was you, you bastard!'**_

 _ **'Damn you Craine, you caused that heart attack, you, you bastard, you murdered her, you killed my mother. Mom, two months, why didn't you tell me, I didn't want the truth this way, I need it from you. Come back, please, I need you.'** I heard and then a mental sob shot through the link, before it shifted. _**_'In order to save my friends I've got to stop him and do it in one way..., aw, God my side."_**

 ** _'Yes alright in order to finish this,_** ** _I got to do whatever you did unless...'_** _I heard as I heard a tone loaded with overwhelmed pain and emotional agony as I heard her tone shift. **'Wait, the message on the doors, the doors are the one thing that can hold him the trio on the doors. That's it isn't it, you did that and it caused the heart attack and surgery at the time, that's the only option left here.'**_

 _ **"I'm running out of time, I do this now, and it ends with me, but survive this and face it the memories '** I heard her add, as I felt a gentle brush of pain from somewhere else in her thoughts. And_ _as her breathing and tone started getting more labored as she tried to focus. **'No stay awake, I got to focus here.'** I heard her think as I tried to figure out where she was as he thoughts shifted directions then._

 ** _'So the Haunting Version of the Empire Strikes Back, I'm injured and suddenly you choose now to drop the news, grandma. But my brother is unconscious, I'm hurt and my friends and husband are somewhere else in the house. And I'm facing a ghost who is my version of Vader or worse Palpatine, Aw... aw god!'_** _I heard her think as the sudden jolts of pains in her injury then started hitting me._

 ** _'Alright focus, the classes, moms stories, my seeing the paranormal, the fact I can see what the others can't, what is this supposed to mean..., Caroline who are to you to me exactly, what is going on?'_** _she asked and I heard a gentle tone answer._ ** _'Darling, as you guessed it, I'm your great grandmother, but those abilities you have are from me, your true starting point is my son."_**

 ** _"Frederick to Suzanne, to William to your mother and you, he's your grandfather. Look at it it carefully, were it not for the fact someone caught it too soon now. My darling listen to me, your uncle was the one one who wanted you to free him. But it happened after your grandfather left and took the family to Boston.'_** _I heard and I heard an answering response to that loaded with violent denial._

 _'_ ** _Your son is my great grandfather, but he was sired by..., no that's not it please, Craine is my great great grandfather. But no I never wanted this, if this is part of why we left Concord I'm fine with that. But I can't take the fact he's my..., I didn't want the truth this way I wanted it from my mother. Please, tell me that's a lie please, if he's my starting point I don't want to be a Craine anymore.'_**

 ** _"I never wanted this: to know he's who killed mom, it was when I was close to taking up my position here at the house if she survived this. She could have told me herself.'_** _I heard and the gentle tone answer her denial at that news then firmly._ _ **'Darling I understand this, but the only chance of survival for you and the others is your facing off with him, you know what to do,**_ _ **but if you don't do it."**_

 _ **"Deal with him your friends are going to be heart broken when they realize what happened, you're going to need medical attention. Listen to me for you the only chance to recover is if they find those injuries after you're done with him. Is you're going to be able to heal when they take you the hospital at dawn.'** I heard and at that I tried to focus on my mate as I heard her thinking things over then._

'Baby where are you?' _I thought to her as the pain of whatever was wrong started getting worse then. 'Baby what's wrong what it is, tell me where you are, come on, I know you can hear me, where are you in the house, come on.' I thought gently to her at that, knowing this was close to possible suicide and as this was the reason. Now, Theo wanted her to leave and before this decision was made now_ _as she thought over this then._

 ** _'Five hours, it's been five hours since the shock wore off, and I'm running out of time here. Alright mom, grandma, mom, tell me in what do I have to do, because the added symptoms are making it harder to concentrate. And I'm running out of time, I do it and it's going to destroy him, with the other injuries I have, mom, every story you told was a partial truth at the time wasn't it."_**

 ** _"And this now this is the part you left out of it, right, he was it,_** ** _and he's why, why didn't you tell me? So the heart attack was because of him, as were the electives too._** ** _The stories, mother, mom, why didn't you ever tell me this before, was this why our family moved to Boston, to get away from him. He turned into a monster, this is what you didn't want me knowing or remembering.'_**

 ** _"Grandfather moved away from Concord and it's because of Craine and his maniacal tendencies, he's a..., Luke was right, he's a monster. But I got to finish what you and Caroline started is that it, that's what the electives were for._** ** _That's what put you in the hospital for a triple bypass as well to, he's what caused it,_** ** _I'm a thirty two years old you now, I just saved my brother now.'_**

 ** _'And if he's after me I'm the one who has to finish what you started?'_** _I heard her think to herself. 'Honey whatever you're thinking here don't try it, where are you?' I thought to her quickly as I heard her tone shift as whatever she learned. It was effecting her then, knowing if this meant what I thought she just hit the wall. And needed a few weeks in therapy for it and I'd just been selected as her psychiatrist right then to heal._

 _As I listened carefully to her mental voice I heard her tone taking on the tone I remembered in Hamil's voice in the movie and I realized what was happening then. **'If it takes making sure he's destroyed I'm finishing what you and grandma started mom, this is ending with me now. Vader, he's my version of Darth Vader, and I'm the only who can end this now, that's why you gave me the necklace."**_

 _ **'So I can take up the mantle and finish what you started mother.'** She sighed as she said the final remark. __**'Your stories, that's what happened isn't it, you came here for whatever funds needed. That was it wasn't it, you got into a face off with him and it nearly kills you eleven years ago. This is why I'm your favorite, I'm you**_ _ **in everything that makes up our newly born and created name.'**_

 _ **'I'm blood, but she was taking her resentment out on me and it's because..., she's not really my sister, that's it isn't it. I'm an only child, she's not family, that's the reason for the resentment. But you favored me, because you trained me, because I'm a blood relative to the Craine clan, she was adopted. And I'm your daughter, your real daughter, I've got the ability that you had.'**_

 _ **'I get it mom, it's like the movies it runs in the family, but the ones who have that ability are the ones who wind up with the necklace, if this means making sure those children are free I'm doing it.'** she said, before I heard a voice I didn't recognize after her statement. **'Baby listen to me, I didn't tell you, because you weren't ready to know till now, that necklace was a family heirloom.'**_

 ** _'It was passed from mother to daughtwr for yeard in our family, passed from one generation to the next, you know what must be done to save your friends now and you're running out of time here as well._ _Like your age groups favorite movie series, there's good parts that come from learning the truth. You found your way back to your godparents and the other, the project now."_**

 ** _"Malcolm knew about who you really are and there's bad bits mixed in as well, but the team, your friends, Dana, Malcolm they never cared about that. To them all families had bad sheep, but this is akin to that portion of Starwars. And for Leia. her twin is your male counterpart, only you can end him now.. It's okay honey, I understand that, but this what I was getting ready to tell you now."_**

 ** _'Every family history has a dark secret that must be dealt this, and he's ours, I took that news and made it my own and too him out once now. Listen to me, ever family has a seed you found our but the house is owned by you now. And with that, you're a thirty two year old me, you'll survive this, just don't give up. Baby, Jane is one thing I know that, but don't let this take you down.'_**

 _ **'No sweetheart don't say it, just listen to me, I put you in those classes and trained you myself. Just so you could be ready for the burden your abilities give off when you were ready. I played favorites, because you were my baby, only you could handle this and live to tell about it. As only a true member member of the Craine clan can do what you're about to and survive to tell about it.'**_

 _ **'I understand that everything that's been going on the last three months is hard on you, but you can't let it take you down. As you just found your happiness, finally, don't let learning this ruin that baby.'** I heard a woman's voice say and then heard her answer that, as her mental tone loaded with pain and anguish then. And as she said it, and I knew this had to be from the last eleven years and three months then._

 ** _'How can I mom, things only just got worse since you passed, though I had Malcolm and Dana, the quartet. It's been fight after fight, I know what the will means, but this was my one chance to save the apartment. Now I don't even have tha, they forced me out of the apartment. I have no way to control these abilities and without your training me, I can't control it, and to top it off.'_**

 ** _'I get the biggest bombshell of all and its we're the descendants of a megalomaniac with a Darth Vader and Fred Krueger like complex. And my namesake is his wife, and he nearly kills my brother and mate. And twice tonight, and now this, I finished off the darkest portions of the legends. But he targets me now, as_** ** _if that's not enough, I have nothing left to go back to."_**

 ** _'I mean if she's not really a relative than it means you're my only family left now and you're gone, whatever I do now. So they're going to think this is just a way to escape the amount of pain I'm in from learning everything now. This is the reason for the triple bypass wasn't it, he hurt you in the exact same way. He does me and it takes the caretakers to get you to the hospital the next day."_**

 ** _'Just so you can survive and said caretakers are really friends of the family as well and with that. They know the whole story and whoever is in your inner circle of friends here do as well._** ** _Yeah I know what to do alright, that's what caused the bypass isn't it, you did what I'm about to do. And it nearly kills you in the process, the Dudleys are our family caretakers of the house.'_**

 ** _'They realize what is going on and they're going to know and realize who I am. Alright there's only one shot left here, but there's no other way around it.'_** _I heard her think with a sigh as the next remark sent chills into my heart as it was directed at me next. 'Honey tell me where you are here, come on.' I thought again to her, as I felt her thought, as whatever was happening to her physically just hit her then._

 ** _'Mom how do I explain this, he's going to see these injuries as domestic abuse, by..., that's it then. I already told the guys and Uncle Jack this yesterday when he came to the house to look into things. So_** ** _they see these and it's getting 'him' arrested later, because that's in my records, they see it. And they, Lou and Jane, they're screwed, but this is enough of a reason for them to be worried.'_**

 ** _"After my abilities get out of control here, especially with you gone.'_** _she thought and I heard an answering remark to that, the tone gentle as it answered her._ ** _'Baby, I know you miss me, but you can't give up, this was the test. Now that needed to find happiness now, don't quit on them and don't quit on your godparents. You're my heir, finish what I started baby, and end this once and for all.'_**

 ** _"As for things in the future, once you're ready to return then you can see what being my daughter entitled you to. As it's because it's the reason I was up here at the time, in order to ensure you had the money. That I came for the finances needed, but it was the face off that put me in surgery._** ** _Baby, it maybe him, but our true starting point is your grandfather Frederick, he's our starting point."_**

 ** _"So don't let this push you into giving up, you have everything you want now. You remember what I used to say, the part we act on in us is who we really are, use that now and face off against our demon in the family.'_** _the voice said and I heard her answer that._ _ **"I'm just relieved I can hear the way you used to be mom, I miss you so much."** I heard and heard the voice answer her gently at that remark._

 ** _'I miss you too baby, listen to me, you're able to speak and see me, because you've got the gift, it enables you to speak to the other side. Tonight is your one chance to put him back in the doors where he belongs. It's going to take time, but I can teach you to get your gift back under control, but first you must deal with him.'_** _she said to her and I heard her answer that with a slight firm tone of voice._

 ** _"What are the chances of surviving this with a possible added injury or two connected to it?"_ **_she asked and I heard a gentle voice explained it._ ** _"They catch it now extremely high baby, the damn car was a trap, he did that on purpose, they gave you the car as a damn trap, add that to the list of charges given to Jack and Peter baby. Listen to me carefully, with David hearing everything.'_**

 ** _'That's going on through you, he's going to know this wasn't on purpose, but Louis is getting his head taken off. When the guys and your mate hear the truth, I'm getting the others a message, just finish what I started here. Put as much anger into your thoughts at Louis and your sister as possible. And once they see why, I'm getting Jared to check your records."_** _I heard at her remark then gently._

 _And then I felt my heart turn to ice as her thoughts went firm as they shifted to me then as her tone shifted to gentle resignation and love towards me._ _ **'I'm sorry honey it's the only way, I'm not losing you guys, it's the only shot left now.'** I heard and in her voice I heard a tone of giving up then and felt my heart fall as I realized where she was then, __"Come on, she's in the foyer." I said and we quickly charged in there then._

 _"Nell, Nell what happened?" Theo said to get her attention then as I saw the relief on her face. **'Thank god, alright times up here you asshole.'** I heard her think as I quickly asked the next question. __"Eleanor, are you alright?" I asked and just as she was answering he gave a menacing growl and she shouted at him as she put herself in front of us._ _"No! You leave them alone, I not afraid anymore I'm not afraid of you."_

 _"The children need me and I'm going to set them free." she said and I looked at her quickly at that as she went further then. "Even in death you still wouldn't let them go." she said and I looked at her. **'Honey what are you doing?'** I thought as he growled angrily and Theo and I backed up slightly as we moved closer to the wall. __"Move away, Eleanor move away." I said over the noise, before I heard, hearing in her voice._

 _And a tone I'd never heard before from her. "I'm going to stop you now." she said, before I realized what she was saying as I quickly shouted it out. **'No, no I know what you're thinking here, don't try it Eleanor!'** I thought as I shouted at her over the noise. "Eleanor don't!" I said as the wind turned into a hurricane blast. "Don't do it, Eleanor, he's going to kill you." I shouted over the noise to her then quickly at that. _

_**''Baby please, don't do it, you can't leave me now!'** I thought desperately then as I watched her square off with him as she carefuly backed up as he moved closer to her. __"It's not about them, it's about family, it's always been about family, it's about Caroline, and the children from the mills, family. Well I'm family grandpa, and I've come home." she said firmly as she backed up every time he closed in on her till she was standing._

 _And directly in front of the doors as the wind blasted us into the wall._ ** _'Baby, get him directly in front of the doors, that's the only way. Hugh, times up she's finishing what I started, you bastard. She's a thirty two year old me and this is ending right now. Honey if they get your heart beating immediately you will be able to heal from this.'_** _I heard again to her as he snarled at her remark as he answered her._

 _ **"No, you're not!"** he said snarling in denial and I knew this was why he tried to force us out of the house, as I heard a voice through the link as she answered his remark. __**'Hugh, there is no repeat from this day forward till she returns to the house. And you're winding up back in the doors and its staying that way for eternity. My darling, finish what your mother and I set out to do, end this once and for all.'**_

 ** _'Hugh, there is no chance of victory here, my grand daughter is the one chosen to keep your soul in hell and to free those children you've been holding hostage. Baby do what must be done end this now.'_** _I heard another voice add on to the first as he responded to her remark. **'You lost Hugh, she gets this group and Andy and you're stuck in those doors for all eternity now.'** the voice snapped at him sternly._

 _ **'Get her heart beating again, if this situation is what caused the triple bypass her mother had..., dear god no. No don't try it, Eleanor don't try it, I'm not losing you, don't try it.'** I thought frantically as he responded to her remark then. __**'What the hell, we've been judged innocent, he's about to be judged..., that's her plan, getting him in front of the doors, that's what they meant yesterday."**_

 _ **'That she needs to get him in front of the doors, weighing of the hearts, the doors were hexed to bring those demons in the doors to life. No, no don't do it, that's going to kill you, get away from the doors.'** I thought as she finished it with the next sentence as the glowed bronze then and then through the noise and her I heard it. __**'Master what do you wish of us?'** I heard a voice say and then heard her answer. _

_**'It's time to put your escaped victim where he belongs now, I guessed in what you were created for.**_ _ **So I'm you're keeper is that it, my mother was your previous one and I'm you're latest?'** she asked and looked at the demons carefully I saw one move. **'Yes master that's right, you're our keeper**_ _ **and only a member of the bloodline of our original owner can tell us what is we have to do.'**_

 ** _"But with your mother gone, you're our new keeper now, this soul was judged to spend an eternity suffering from sexual abuse. when your mother got him in front of the doors eleven years ago, he escaped 4 years ago. but there's still eighty children that need to be freed. If you're here to do it again let us have the word once he's directly in front of the doors.'_** _it said to her gently at that._

 _And I felt my heart turn over at that._ _ **"There was a supposed legend that Rodin had a wizard put a spell on a set of doors that were meant to catch cruel and evil souls. The doors acted as a reverse of what the condemned did when they were alive, so say they were like Jack the Ripper,**_ _ **the demons. They turned into a homicidal maniacs**_ _ **and it turned into a never ending cycle of dismemberment."**_

 _ **'For rapists, the demons turned the tables on him and he was subjected to sexual harassment and worse in his after life. And so on, but to judge these things the soul had to stand directly in front of them.**_ _ **The person owning the doors were never named off, but he put a message on those doors.**_ _ **'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged', so any person wanting judgement.'**_

 _ **'And any who came into range of**_ _ **them were judged by God and heaven as a pure soul, like we did the day we arrived now. As a result of testing it last night, and the day we got here and we were judged innocent. And as for the children, those souls are waiting to be released once the true owner. And of the house and the keeper of the doors arrived, it ran in the family bloodline now.'**_

 _ **'The doors act like the weighing of the feather ceremony in the ancient Egyptian culture, if the person was completely pure of heart. And never broke the laws their souls could move on to the afterlife without repercussions. But if they didn't their souls got eaten by Ammit, which is where this comes into it. As a result now and reason being it was because it's a purgatory now.'**_

 _ **'If the victim, or victims, were pure of heart than once in death they were judged innocent and free to return to heaven. But if the soul was a total monster, by that I mean men like Krueger, or some of the other homicides. They talk about on Tv, than once he floats in front of it the door comes to life. And the demons judge him guilty and to an eternity spent in hell and drag him into it.'**_

 _ **'To spend the rest of his days dealing with being in eternal damnation and whatever he did as the demons do to him. In whatever he did to his chosen victims when he was still alive at the time back then.'** I heard her voice echo as I then heard her thoughts coming pouring through the link then with an anger. That I hadn't heard from her since we met and they were pointed directly at the Websters._

 _ **'Well Jane you wanted the money and everything else, and you have it, there's no going back now here. You destroyed everything and I know you wanted this, well if it takes protecting my friends. That you're the ones getting cooked when this gets to the authorities later, because my friends. And the cops and the medical doctors here in Concord are going to classify this now to him.'**_

 _ **'Now in their eyes and Boston's as murder/suicide and you're the ones who caused this, this lands on his being cleared of charges. And you can't get him charged, for this, it's going to the town government before hitting the Supreme Court.**_ _ **David is not getting charged here for what I'm doing you two, it's over, you've taken enough from me and you're not taking him from me as well."**_

 _ **"And as long as you live without compassion, I'm being selfless and you're the one who's going to jail when the aftermath begins Lou, when I do this. Especially when you're the one who doesn't care about anything but money, and if you're the one who killed mom, you're going to jail. I mean it, Lou and this is part of that you stupid bastard, murder/suicide and you're my killer now.'**_

 _ **'Your drunken stupor and behavior is now your undoing, as of now Lou, my mate is not a man you want to screw with now. And neither are my friends, Luke Todd, they learn the truth of everything you did to me and they're going to kill you. You want to play hardball, well now let's see how you like being the defendant, because when everyone who sees the tests results now.'**_

 _ **'And added injuries in my med records and you're getting dismembered for both that and this when we get through with you. Mom's locked into the Concord government judge and jury, the mayor and the chief of police. One call to the Boston branch and it's over now.'** I heard as I watched her, her breathing became more labored then, her tone loaded with hatred and it was pointed directly at Webster._

 _'_ ** _They're going to know you're my biggest reason for this and when the guys learn why and where the added injuries came from. That wound up in my med records, that are buried beneath the ones I'll be getting from this. They're all going to kill you when they hear it from the medical doctors, let alone the cops. And in Boston, because mother has a lot of friends here, say your prayers.'_**

 ** _'And it's because your days are numbered now, did you forget something: I already had a family that would invite me to live with them. Malcolm, Dana and the twins and I found a lot more then that, my new friends, my husband. Everything you ever berated me about, gave it all to me by this project. And with it now as a result here to is this as it's your funeral now, Lou_**

 ** _"My memories are back, I just found my parental guardians you fool, you just screwed with the wrong people. Every politician in town and if I survive this this they're classing it as a murder/suicide rap. As to that, David is getting my godfather involved in this and he's going to kill you himself. When he finds out what's been going on once they read my records:_** ** _Three times to five times.'_**

 ** _'But the medics don't know the extent, though here, once they learn everything and you're screwe. Well it's over now, and I'm telling them everything, my mate is hearing the trut. So he's a psychiatrist and you just crossed the line, the game is up.'_** _I heard her think with a growl in her tone and just as I was getting ready to shout it out Theo did it for me as we realized what she was getting ready to do then._

 _ **'Baby, to ensure David never gets charged for this, there's only one option left now, and you know what it is. Lou doesn't stand a chance now, get the town government involved and do the court trial hearing from here in Concord, you do it here and it's never going to an appeal later, because he can't be tried twice if you all make it out alive and once it hits the Supreme Court its final now.'**_

 _ **'It's over.'** the voice said and I realized it then as I said it to Theo. "Dear god, she's giving up." I said to her and she looked at me in shock as she answered me at that. __"What the hell is she thinking here?" she asked and I tried to place what she meant by that mental remark. "Whatever they did to her pushed her to this and she's setting him up to take the fall here for her emotional state at the moment best guess now."_

 _"Turning my thoughts to, if I was a teenage psychiatrist to the father causes this in her, though that's true and Craine is the cause of this. But her mother,_ _Webster probably murdered her mother, but she's now setting him up to take the fall. For this to get me out of the hotseat for this, in case he tries to have me charged, she's turning it. So I'm free of charges to finish what I started in my research." I told her and she looked at her._

 _And in shock at that._ _"The bastard's just caused her to self destruct out of the latest bombshells?!" she repeated and I nodded. "Yeah and when I get this to Jefferson, if she survives this, he's going to kill Webster when he hears this. But what I do know is she's been holding in eleven years worth of pain and anger, because of Rebecca's condition. Her mother's death, and with it now_ _their treatment of her and whatever it is."_

 _"Said it, this latest one is_ _I'm still trying to put together." I said as we kept our eyes on her as she got him directly in front of the doors. 'Benson and the Dudleys, Jefferson, Walker, Hawthorne and the mayor, they're her parental guardians. Alright her memories back completely, alright I have to tell the Dudleys that in the morning. But first I have to do triage here if she survives this.' I thought as I watched her carefully then firmly._

 _As she finished it with the next remark._ _"Now it's just you and me Hugh Craine, the purgatory's over, you go to hell." she said as the demons started shifting their position._ _ **'The Craine bloodline ends with me Hugh, you want me you're going to have to face spending an eternity in hell. To quote that remark 'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged', and its your judgement day now Craine.'**_

 _ **'The family line ends with me now, it's over.'**_ _She thought then to him firmly._ _ **'You're my Vader Hugh, and I'm making sure you're destroyed as of now, Hugh, it's done. To protect everyone in this house, you're never touching anyone else as of now.'** I heard her add as her eyes closed as they reached out from the doors. **'It's time boys, bring him in.'** she said as she stood there patiently at that remark then._

 _"Stay with us Nell!" Theo shouted as they reached out from behind and grabbed him and pulled him to the doors, but taking her with him and as I watched, the blast through her against the doors and in the position of a crucifixion on the wall. **'Dear god, please, don't take her away from me, put her down please.'** I thought as they gently lowered her to the floor as she collapsed and I watched as he tried to get out of the door. _

_"Noo!" he shouted, before they shoved him into position, his mouth open in a silent scream of fright. **'Go to hell you asshole.'** I thought coldly to him then as_ _I watched the souls of every child that was haunting the house disappear. I saw her head land on the floor. **'No, please no.'** I thought as we quickly charged over to her. "Eleanor, Eleanor, come on." I said as I checked her heartbeat, but getting nothing as I checked carefully._

 _And I felt my anger shoot through me as I got to work then. **'Why did you do that, I know you were protecting us, but trying to kill yourself is no way to handle the situation honey.'** I thought gently I thought over everything I heard earlier then. __As I thought over what I heard in her mental tone I realized what it was that caused this. And to what happened to cause this in her as I answered that thought gently, but mentally._

 _ **'She was beginning to heal finally, before the message on the painting, 'welcome home Eleanor'. This was her ancestral home, and that maniac is her grandfather, shit, okay, the Websters treating her like this. Rebecca gone and now this, one too many bombshells, whatever ability she has. It's goes out of control today as well and**_ _ **now she learns the truth in the worst way possible.'**_

 _ **'And by seeing whatever it she was looking at and she chose to protect us by...'** I thought, before looking at her gently as I thought the words then. **'I don't care he's your grandfather honey, I don't, but you can't just quit on me or us. Not because of this, you have everything you want now, don't quit on us. We're not letting you go, we love you, come on, you have everything you want now.'**_

 _ **'Baby, I understand, but you can't give up, not because of them, let alone this, I'm not leaving you, damn you, Webster. But I swear to god whatever you did to cause this in her, I'm killing you for it. If you think you're getting anything out of this, think again she's just set you up for murdering her by doing this. So I'm free of charges and she's my wife, stay the hell away from her, you bastard."**_

 _ **'Or I'm the one killing you here.'** I thought with a growl as I looked at her. __**'No I'm not losing you, you're not quitting on me, come on. Fight for it, come on.'** I thought as I started CPR, and putting my hands over her heart and I started pushing. "I got to resuscitate, otherwise we're going to lose her." I said and she quickly checked her heartbeat, as I started pushing hard I felt my fear shoot through me __as I said it firmly._

 _"We're not letting you go, come on, fight." I said and then growled the next remark. **'I'm not letting you go, don't quit on me, come on baby.'** I thought as I said out loud as I injected a firm tone into my voice as I said it. __"Come on, you're not leaving me, come on!" I snapped, then, after fifteen minutes of CPR, I felt a gentle thump and then another, as her heart started beating on its own and I sighed in relief then softly._

 _ **'That's it baby, fight, don't give up. You have something to live for now, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere now.'** I thought to her softly as Theo looked at me. "Steady rhythm now." she said and I nodded to that as I answered her._ _"Let's just make sure it stays that way, because without the key, we can't take her to the hospital._ _"We got to check to see how serious her injuries are." I said and she nodded to me then._

 _As she answered me. "Luke's going to agree when I say this, but we have to take care of her first here." she said and I nodded as I moved her into our sitting room and on the couch, as I laid her down on the couch gently. As I sat on the edge of it, while she was sitting at her feet as she looked at me then._ _"You think they pushed her to the point to where she's given up completely David, if she risked killing herself to protect us."_

 _"Us and Luke?" she asked and I sighed._ _"She told me they decided, no matter what she said, to sell the apartment, that portion she gave you upstairs wasn't a lie, she doesn't have anywhere to go now. But that, Rebecca gone, and then to top it off, everything that happened tonight, her emotions reached the point of giving up." I said and her tone went dangerous as I explained this to her as she crossed her arms then sternly at that._

 _"The damn message on the painting Tuesday wasn't just a sick joke, she just figured out what it meant, this is her ancestral home. The grandpa remark wasn't just any normal remark either, he really is her grandfather Theo. Or more specifically her great, great, great grandfather, her family are originally from here. But she gave us half of it upstairs and the rest of it was in the confrontation in there, she just realized it when we split up."_

 _"He's a deranged psychopath that is probably a child molester and she just realized this, her family moved to Boston and this is the reason why._ _That's the breaking point part emotionally, Rebecca was the last remaining parent she had, they took away her apartment and now comes the real bombshell, she's related to a deranged paychopathic ghost,_ _who slaughtered at least fifty or sixty children, Freddy's dead metaphor."_

 _"And her grandmother happens to be the owner of her necklace as well, that's the reason for this." I told her and she nodded to that as she answered me._ _"Lovely, just like they learned Vader was their father, she just learned Craine is a..., she's scared. Of what this going to mean when we just connected and became friends now, uh uh, I'm not letting go anymore than you are." she said and she looked at her gently at that news then_

 _And as she said it firmly._ _"Nothing is going to change sis, we're not going anywhere, our friendship is all that matters, don't quit on us. You got everything you wanted now, don't give up just because of this." Her tone soft as she said it._ _"Well she may lost a blood relative, but she's got something to live for now, she's found you as her soulmate. Todd, Mary_ _and us as her new family, I'm going to kill that bitch and her husband for this."_

 _"But one thing's for sure, we're not leaving her like that, Luke and I are staying in touch, if it takes being together in the same city, the six of us in one piece, I'm not letting her go now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._ _"The Websters crossed the line here, she's an orphan, she's been controlled by her sister for years in behavior. And then loses and_ _lost the only home she knew, than to top it off, is this news now finally."_

 _"And learns she's the possible blood relative of a deranged psychopathic ghost and being haunted by him and every child he ever murdered. As whatever ability she has causes a near mental breakdown and near suicide attempt. And then it brings it to what happened in the hall, to put this gently it's more than simply just a human thing now." I said with a sigh as I finished my remark then as as I put this in terms she was going to get._

 _"You recall Mark Hamil's reaction when he learned who Vader really was in the movie twenty two years ago. Let alone at how close he came to turning into him in the third film at the time?" I asked and she nodded. "She never learned much of what was causing all the paranormal outbreaks when she was little. And then the truth comes out this week, two weeks after she deals with the will, but this was a plan to get her together with me."_

 _"To put this gently, in the way the movie showed it she was raised on stories of her great grandfather who was a good man, but the piece left out was why he moved._ _She's just hit the wall here, emotionally, with everything that has gone on the last ten weeks. Since her mother died, her ability goes crazy, before she's able to control it. She then learns that she's the grand daughter of a homicidal maniac and then just before this happens."_

 _"As she finds out his wife is her grandmother and she's now finishing what she and Rebecca started and getting rid of him for good. To her, her mother had to be her idol now, though she was a bit hard on her, she still idolizes her. But whatever her mother did it was when she was in college and she spent four years being her. And as a younger version and to learn her mother is the great grand daughter of Craine, that did it."_

 _"It's the character's reaction, loss of her home, the only home she knows and her last remaining parent, followed by healing. And simply by meeting us and making new friends, than just when she feels like she's about to heal and move forward to start a new path something changes it again. She's not only an only child, her sister is a tyrant, Webster is a jerk and probably abuses her, as for the big one, her mother favored her."_

 _"And because she was an exact copy of her, had her powers to control those dors, had her ability to see the other side. If I could class this as anything it's the same as Kevin's character in the movie right now. His sister in law unlocked the door in his mind of being aboe to se how the girl died at the time. Whatever she saw today, after she separated from you and then came to us was the activation of it and that's the problem now."_

 _"The scenario in the movies is playing itself out: the kid was training and idolizes his father, he's being trained by his father's mentors, that's the connection now. She's been in training by her mother and she loves her mother and idolizes her and she's hit with the truth of what triggered the triple bypass when she was in her junior year in the worst way possible now, and she crashes and during the crash things get even worse."_

 _"She has to face getting her friends to safety, and just as she's doing that, she realizes that her namesake is her grandmother, before finishing that truth that the lunatic haunting her is really her grandfather and she had to face her fears and does battle with him, before letting go. But that sums it up and here's the real bombshell of her feelings now, because this is why she's giving up now." I told her and she nodded to me then._

 _"If that's not enough to cause her to give up nothing is right now, she's been hit with one too many bombshells the last two and a half months. In addition to fighting a crazed ghost, I'm looking at the crash and release after an emotional breakdown after holding it in after close to three months. So at this rate she needs severe emotional therapy here, she needs to tell us what is really going on aside from the pieces she gave us."_

 _"Both last night and on Monday, she told me enough to make me realize she needed us and more importantly. It's a matter of understanding her emotions, but whatever she told you last night in the bedroom. It was conected to this, a fear that she kept only to herself until she was ready to deal with it, these powers were thet fear. She evidently didn't want us to know about that gift, so looking at this in a psychological point of view."_

 _"So if she was really playing Skywalker's daughter or son, before he turned into Vader at the time, just learning their father is a homicidal maniac. And a Sithlord is enough to cause them to quit, because they were brought up on stories. And of him being a good man and a hero and idolized him as he was then instead of what he turned into. And their in denial till they hear the truth from someone who is close to them, right now."_

 _"And someone who knows the true story here and why the Craines left for Boston in the first place. Though with what the Chief and the Dudleys said, then they do know, they know everything: the triple bypass, whay she was doing up here, everything. She wanted that information from Rebecca and not getting it herself or hearing it from someone. Said was another family member, but from Rebecca, who possibly lost her chance to tell her."_

 _"Which is what I'm looking at now, her mother is the great, great grand daughter of deranged psychopath and she's just figured that out now. And it's because she forgot the stories her mother used to tell her, she's just hit the final crash in her emotions. And she's needing a chance to heal by making sure we all make it out in one piece." I added gently and she nodded to that as she answered me, before she could I said it then._

 _"At this rate she needs to be kept under sedation, so she's able to get through all of this mentally, before she's really able to come to terms with it. But the one responsible for this is Webster and his wife and he's in serious trouble here for doing what he's done. And she's now going to be in recovery, physically and emotionally, for two to five months after this." I said with a sigh and she nodded to that as she answered me at thst remark._

 _"I don't think we got a choice here now with what you just told me, but you, you're the only one she's likely to open up to, next to me, Mary and the guys. We have to take her back to Boston and she's in the hospital for a few weeks, recovering emotionally. And from this during the physical recovery, but she needs us most starting now, if it means leaving New York, I'm not leaving her." she said and I nodded as I crouched next to her._


	21. 20) Emotional Truths Of The Past II

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter and the next, there's going to be a legal discussion for the project in Eleanor's POV. Before it return's to Marrow's POV, so from here the story starts heating up as he does the story for the added members in group. Before they settle now as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes.**

 **Just before the trouble starts the next night** **when they barely survive the attack.** **And before they return to the house a second time, after this 18 day long trip in the house, before the summer program. And Crane gets out of the doors for real now and things change directions from there.** **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie.**

 **And from real life to art imitating life from here as things change directions now for them.** **But this story finishes the movie off as it goes to her views for the pieces that the trio didn't see after they went looking for her the first time. And leading into the first view of the true paranormal as her gift activates completely.**

 **Chapter 20** **: Legal Documents, Emotional Truths And Dinner Preparations II**

 **Book Self Memory Flashback Continued-Marrow's POV:**

 _"She's probably been holding it in too long with Rebecca dead and if we just slammed into the wall emotionally with learning this truth about her now. But it's enough that the ones who caused it are in deep shit when we get back, and this could be the venting. And release she needs to get her anger out of her when we get back to Boston later._ _They walk in and she's really going to let them have it for this, we made it out in one piece."_

 _"But she's going to blame Webster for nearly killing us as her new family and if he was the reason for the final heart attack. She's going to let it out on him next finally." she added and I nodded in agreement to that. "He tries to argue over us remaining together as a sextet, it's not going to work here, as a psychiatrist. But in total truth now, is I have legal rights to my patients, we develop close bonds with our patients now."_

 _"Malcolm told me if she needed him, he was going to be there, as she had both versions, you guys, Carol, Janet, Peter and Tony._ _Though this time we met, not as that, but as friends and soulmates and with that, with her being in Riverside, Eric, Malcolm and I have the final say here in her condition, both physically and emotionally._ _And with that fact in mind, he comes in drunk and it's not getting evaluated here as an attempt."_

 _"Just to separate us, if he was trying something else illegal, because an arrest in a hospital is tantamount to being arrested by the cops for a DUI once too often._ _He's tries that and it's going to be viewed by the courts and law firm as assault and battery. And DUI arrest by a psychiatrist, when said psychiatrist is her husband and I'm getting it. And that set up legally right when we get back, so to the judge, jury and his law firm."_

 _"I'm legally her husband and I was protecting my wife when her brother-in-law attacked us and our friends helped me arrest him, when he picked a fight. And started an altercation in a psychiatric hospital during her recovery when he's drunk at the time._ _Legally I'm her husband and trying to provoke a fight with the husband and psychiatrist of said patient is really not going to fly when I get Rick and Jefferson there for this."_

 _"What's also not going to fly is that officially, is that she's making her own decisions and if she's not letting go, it's just that, and he. If he tries to grab her at all like that, is getting arrested when I get my hands on him." I told her and she nodded as I looked at her, before I shifted position and crouched on the floor so I could check._ _"That's it honey, it's alright, you're going to be fine, it's going to be okay." I whispered to her gently then._

 _As I gently checked her side and she jerked at that as she quickly grabbed her legs. "That's not normal, something else is wrong. Aside from what we just saw, she's hurt." Theo said and I looked at her. " Are you alright enough to get that blanket upstairs?" I asked and she nodded and she headed up to her room, and grabbed it, brought it in and I carefully tucked it into the cushions of the couch and across her legs gently at that._

 _And then checked her over carefully, before I looked at her as I looked at her side then. "Damn it, why didn't I add a doctor to this, so we didn't have Luke freaking out over her if she was tossing and turning, before the attack in the bedroom. Theo, get the bag that was sitting on top of the china hutch, is there is a set of information in the bag. I need it so I can riun my report and before we give it to Jared in the morning here."_

 _"Go get a set of scissors, I need to check her side to see what caused that jolt." I said and she nodded and ran into the kitchen as I ran my hand through her hair and then felt her forehead and felt my heart fall. ' Cardiac arrest, and now high fever, what is going on here?' I thought as she passed me the scissors and I cut a hole into her nightgown and then pushed it aside and so I could see it, and then saw the reason for her collapse._

 ** _'It's been five hours since the shock gave out, stay awake, stay awake.'_** _I heard her voice echo as Theo said what I thinking in shock._ _"My god, who the hell would do this to her." she snapped as we saw a blue and black bruise covering her entire side and across her lower abdomen. 'My god, she was tossing and turning and collapsed twice, five hours, five hours, oh shit she took these injuries, just before she walked in here.'_

 _'Okay she said when a drunken stupor, a man who's drinking constantly takes in one too many and can't hold his liquor. That he gets completely violent and attacks a woman this brutally...' Son of a bitch, Webster. Lou, if this was you who did this to her and I'm killing you for this.' I thought as I answered her question with a dangerous growl in my tone. "My thoughts are turning to Lou at the moment, hold at the moment right now."_

 _"Mom dad, if you can hear me, what's the record on Lou exactly?" I asked and a file landed on the table and I opened it and read it carefully then. "Mom was this why Malcolm was ready to put him in rehab and have Rick run him through the ringer?" I asked and a message wrote itself out at that._ ** _"Yeah son, it was, you're a psychiatrist he's a lawyer, but you're the best friend of my son in law, David, I chose you.'."_**

 ** _"You and Malcolm are psychiatrists with a love for the supernatural, I chose you, but you're my primary idea for a suitor. As only you guys can protect her if she survives this, Jared's cousin is Jefferson himself. He's the chief of police in our branch and Ricky is my age, he would do a lot of damage. And when he hears this, what you heard through her is she just did tight case now.'."_**

 ** _"To get you off and him charged for attempted murder.'."_ **_she read out and we nodded._ _"Some asshole who is a deranged psychopath and a chronic drunk, but beatings like this are common for controlling men. In where the spouses maternal family is concerned and it better not be what I'm thinking here. Because if it is and I'm killing the bastard who did this." I told her and her eyes narrowed as she answered me at that._

 _"Webster, you think it was Webster who did this to her?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, and with that fact in mind, I'm hauling his ass up on charges for this, he comes near her when we get back and I'm throwing him in the tank if he's drunk when they come in. Try to hold her legs still, I need to check the damage here, we got them restrained with what I just did, but keep them from moving, we got her on the couch, there's no where off it."_

 _"And she's asleep, so just try to keep her from moving too much here when I do this." I told her and she nodded as she wrapped her arm across her legs with_ _what I did just now, I knew the physical pain was likely going to cause her to start moving around, but with the fact her legs were restrained and with her on the couch there was no room to move around, so with us in the only way off it, and with her unconscious."_

 _So it insured she wasn't getting off the couch while I did this then as I carefully checked her stomach and and saw a distended section there. And knew one or both organs had either took damage or were ruptured then as_ _I checked her side next, she shifted position again. 'Shh, easy, just rest.' I thought to her as I checked her shoulder next and she shifted position a second time and nodded as Theo checked the manual then._

 _'Okay severe blows to her side and abdomen, high body temperature, cold sweat, pale skin, shock, collapse, dear god, why didn't I see this earlier, she's bleeding internally. Those blows severed a vein and probably an artery.' I thought as I looked at Theo to explain my diagnosis. "My thoughts are he hit the organ that could kill us if it ruptured." Theo saud and I nodded as I confirmed that thought as I explained it to her then._

 _"Found it, this is why she collapsed, whatever or whoever did this to her, severed a vein or artery in the attack, and this is why her heart stopped beating as well. To sum this up, those blows were savage enough to do a lot of damage. And knowing I was going to kill the little shit for this she was waiting till after she did that for me. To find them knowing I was going to be furious at this, because our relationship is a soulmate connection."_

 _"That catches it here, the cardiac arrest, her heart was pumping even harder to keep her going and the final jolt caused that heart attack earlier. So to name off the symptoms: internal bleeding, whatever damage done, she's bleeding to death. So we got maybe fifteen hours to get her in the emergency room, or we're going to lose her." I said and she nodded as she answered me as we exchanged looks at this as she answered me._

 _"Okay, time to catalogue this: sore shoulder, pale skin, she's drenched in sweat, high fever, shock, collapse, dilated eyes, blows to areas that have distended slightly._ _All signs of internal injuries and if we hadn't been fighting over that when you told us the truth. So we would have seen this sooner too, this explains why she was soaked in sweat earlier as well. The shocks from figuring things out kept coming and she just barely misses here._

 _"In passing out in the argument, before she let him have it as she made it clear to us then_ _and she was tossing and turning. And when we got her back into bed earlier, before he caved the room in on her. I'm cleaning up the kitchen, you investigating what the latest bombshell is and then comes the attack. And after Luke falls asleep on the job, before it turbs into this right now." she said and I nodded as I answered her at that._

 _"Yes precisely, she was shaking when she told us and collapsed, before we could get her on the couch. The shock wasn't from telling the truth if I'm right, it's from these injuries, she was shaking so hard when I got her off the platform, I knew something was wrong, but this answers that question now. She took several severe blows to her internal organ, and probably has internal bleeding as well and with that we got to look into this."_

 _"One thing though is that this was no attempt at suicide she was beaten savagely to cause these injuries and as to how I know that. These blows are of only two kinds here, he either viciously attacked her or Webster did this to her, but whichever one it is I'm finding out later, but altogether this answers why her heart stopped beating, her heart was pumping even harder, because a vein or artery got slashed, torn or cut._

 _"And she got hit in two areas that could kill a woman if they ruptured that_ _also explains the collapse, the shock had worn off. So either Craine or Webster did this to her, but if it was Webster and I'm killing him for this, he wants to get rough. Then he doesn't know just who the hell he is screwing with here, because I'm not a man. That you want on your bad side, the reason being I deal with a ton of men dealing with substance abuse."_

 _"And at times both versions, at work and the job results in getting physical a lot and I'm also the type. Said who will get overly territorial with my mate if some asshole touches her like this." I said and she smiled at that as she answered me._ _"Than I think she chose the right one then here Dave, everything that happened tonight. This had nothing to do with you,_ _that shock had to do with one too many jolts and whatever right now."_

 _"In what her maternal family ability is, if we got half of it, then the other half was exposed to us today. So this is explains why none of us could see what she could, till he goes all out an hour ago." she said and I nodded. "Yeah precisely and at the moment I'm looking at internal injuries though, those blows though. They are directly to the spleen and uterus and she's got a concussion from that blow and impact to the door."_

 _"And a serious blow to the heart." I said and she sighed. "How is it you can see that, without an X-ray?" she asked and I explained that. "I'm a psychiatrist, medical training is covered in the job and I studied the immune system, he hit her here and here, and the blunt force traumas are enough they probably severed a vein and an artery. Along with doing damage to her heart and a third degree concussion, we're taking her_

 _"And right to the hospital first thing in the morning and they can confirm this." I said and she nodded._ _"You think she's suffering internal bleeding from this?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, if we'd waited longer than two days that would kill her, but within ten to eleven hours of discovering these injuries. Then she's going to make it, if they clamp off the leak and the artery or vein that got torn in the surgery, but what I do know."_

 _"Now is that till she's completely stabilized she's going to be in critical condition till we take her to the hospital in the morning." I said and she nodded as she answered me at that, while looking at her watch and then looked at me._ _"Is she going to make it through the night though David? Because it's 10o'clock?" she asked and I sighed. "As long as we keep her like this, yes, but we're taking her to the hospital in the morning."_

 _"She's probably bleeding internally, if that's why she's in this much pain right now and she needs serious medical attention from these injuries. If you want to sue me go ahead, because at this rate I'm never forgiving myself for this. But at the moment, alk the bases are covered, Rebecca set up that catch 22 for this reason exactly. So that covers damages and bills." I told her and she shook her head as she answered me at that._

 _"Don't worry I'm not, we just took care of your report, but let's just consider this a major blow to the asshole. As we just got rid of him and decontaminated the house finally after eighty years, though if this turns into an annual thing we return." she said and I nodded as I checked her side gently and she shifted position. And I gently pressed down on her stomach and felt there and felt a slight bulge and nodded as I looked at her gently._

 _"Get my notebook, I got to write down everything, these symptoms are a classic case of internal injuries: pale skin, shock, high temperature, she's too weak to get out of bed. I'm looking at a serious surgery as well, because that's probably why she was shaking when we got her to lay down earlier. The bastard probably nailed an artery in the attack, but that explains everything we need to know." I said and she nodded to that._

 _As she got up and left the room, I felt my medical training kick in then as I thought over everything I saw that night. 'This entire time that bastard was terrorizing her, well he's gone for the time being, but one thing is for sure. Now, that is that we're staying here for a while now, for a few weeks until she is strong enough to return.' I thought gently as I stroked my hand through her hair and she laid her head against my chest gently._

 ** _'They're safe finally, don't worry baby, I just need to sleep than we can leave in the morning.'_ **_I heard her think softly and hid a smile. '_ _This doesn't change things between us my darling, I'm not leaving you and I never will.' I thought back to her as I pressed my forehead to hers gently as Theo walked back in and gave it to me. And I got to work in writing down the medical information I was giving the surgeon._

 _The orderly and MD that was treating her in the morning, as she passed my medical kit to me and I dug through it as I found what I needed. And I gave her a small dose of epinephrine to keep her heart steady then. "Small dose is going to help, just a few hours and then we take her to the hospital." I said and Theo nodded to me._ _"What are we looking at Dave?" she asked and I sighed as I answered her question then gently._

 _"Third degree concussion, severe blows to the spleen and uterus, internal bleeding and a post cardiovascular trauma. But she probably had a minor artery cut when he attacked her, which explains why she collapsed, before we could get her on the couch. Just to rest and if I'm right, then she's going to need surgery if he nailed a chamber in that stand off. But there is enough damage we're here for 3 weeks to a month before going back."_

 _"All that together, she's going to be in the hospital for two months recovering from this, but one thing is for sure. Said is I'm taking on her case and screw detachment, she's the only thing keeping me going. Though her bedroom was destroyed along with the stairs in the greenhouse everything else. It needs to be swept so with that, we just try to get things cleaned before they get back." I told her and she nodded to that in agreement._

 _"If Rebecca heard this, I doubt she'd care that you're her chosen now, because evidently this was rigged in advance. Especially if she said someone phoned her about your ad, Dave." she said and I nodded. "That's the problem, I never called her, before she got in touch with me and Mary last week, because the first time we laid eyes on each other was here when we met in Monday." I told me and she nodded to that as she answered me._

 _"Yeah I'd say this entire situation was rigged to ensure we not only meet, or that she falls in love with you, but to get rid of him while doing it." she said and I nodded as I answered her. "Well if it is, than its just brought her into my life and she's my future wife, though the next asshole who touches her, had better watch it. Or I'm the one killing them, because for the men in my country, we find our mates we go alpha male."_

 _"And when some jackass chooses not to take that hint, but at the moment he is going to try and muscle his way in when she made her choice. She's changed in more ways then one since she met us and what they see next. Is going to shock the hell out of them, as she is making it clear I'm her husband, and I call the shots. So try and I'm caling security to arrest him if he even lays a hand on her." I said and she nodded in agreement gently._

 _"Luke is going to have one hell of a headache from this, but the car has the rack of the gate buried into the roof of it. So it's going to take a blow torch to get it off the car so we can make room so they can get in. And we can get out in the morning, because with the fact she's probably spending a month in recovery and another at your hospital. We're not going anywhere till she's fully recovered from this." she said to me and I nodded to her._

 _"You guys are going to have to deal with the minor damage he did to the house, when he wakes up, but she needs someone sitting with her for the time being. Alright stay here, I'm getting him on the sofa in the library." I told her and she nodded as I went to the fireplace and got him out of range of the grate. As I got him in a fireman's hold and carried him to the library and laid him on the couch and covered him then gently._

 _And with the blanket sitting there on the top of it, as I was getting up to leave I heard a groan as his eyes opened._ _"God what a headache, you alright man?" he asked weakly and I nodded. "I am and so is Theo, but Eleanor took a beating earlier." I said and he quickly sat up at that. "Never mind my staying in here, where's Nell exactly?" he asked and I sighed as I told him the truth, knowing he was going to kill right then._

 _"She risked killing herself to save us, by getting him in front of the doors, you better get a look at this." I said and he stood up and we headed for the foyer and he looked around the hall._ _"Jesus Christ what a mess, man he trashed the place here, alright the doors. Wait the message was 'All ye who stand before the doors shall be judged.'. Yeah nice touch Nell, you got him to float himself in front of them, but we were clean."_

 _"And got judged inocent, he gets in front of them and he'd been judged guilty and got yanked into them, nice thinking Sis, that was a great idea." he said and I nodded. "Yeah that's what happened actually, but better tell me now, you thinking more clearly. Here though, because you just made it even worse, and you're lucky you ducked the swing. Or he could have killed you, Luke." I said and he nodded to answer me as he said it then._

 _"Yeah, way clearer now, I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but she was right, I shouldn't have done that. Alright where is she exactly?" he asked and I lead him into the sitting room we chose as I answered him. "Found the reason she collapsed though and you're not going to like it at all." I said and he nodded as he followed me into the sitting room and Theo looked up and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her._

 _"Don't worry Theo I'm fine." he said to her gently and she pressed her forehead to his and I knew she chose him. "With what we've been through it goes without saying I think we just found each other finally." Theo said and he smiled and gave her a hug at that "Yeah, that's my thought on you too Theo, alright how serious is she exactly?" he asked and then his eyes landed on her side and abdomen and his eyes narrowed in anger._

 _"Whatever asshole did this to her I'm killing them when I see them." he growled as he ran his hand through her hair gently as she leaned into his hand at that. "Well tonight's one for the record books, if any parapsychologist who was a skeptic needed proof. That there was really life after death all he needs to do is to come here for it. And he gets the shock of his life." he said and she nodded in agreement as she took the chair next to her._

 _And in exhaustion._ _"God what a night, Dave I'm starting to think this was not a coincidence if he decided to come after her. And just as we're getting settled here, I mean simply scaring us by use of strange noises and poltergeist intrusions. That is one thing, but then he goes all out once whatever ability she has kicks in completely. But this took the acts of our conversation from Goosebumps and right to Freddy Krueger now."_

 _"In the intrusions, it's bad enough we got and had minor paranormal activity, before, but whatever ability she had started going crazy, before this situation started tonight. I see why she told us and I got the point, if we ever decide to come back up here. And he breaks out for a third time, stay calm and don't piss him off if he gets out." Theo said and Luke looked at at her at that as he stroked his hand through her hair at that remark._

 _"Whatever it was she saw earlier scared her enough, because she looked like she saw a ghost when she walked in here, but there's more to it than that. I mean think it over: the fireplace, the painting, what you told me this afternoon. And when you said she saw bloody footprints all over the floor leading to some secret passage way. And when she took off on us and before she collapsed just as we were getting her to lay down."_

 _"Then it's all connected, next question is what the hell is going on here exactly,_ _I mean each paranormal situation. Said that we had the previous two days was enough, but the last twenty four are the topper here and she gives up and we find out he's the one who was doing it. The bastard hijacked the house, just as things started getting better between us, why would he try to kill us though." he asked and she nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah he's right, I mean he tries to kill him twice, you twice, and nearly kills her through a heart attack and near fatal injuries, so why go after us when she's his target?" she asked and I answered that as I looked at them. "There is onely one person who can answer that question, mom, I need everything. Just to know why the heck he would attack us when she's his target?" I said and message was written out at that request_

 _As the pencil sat itself down and she picked it up._ ** _"It's because you're the ones protecting the doors, his determination is to destroy the doors. So long as they're right there, he can't get passed the perimeter of the house. This is hollow ground, heaven and hell, so long as good has the house, he's trapped and the house is in the center of a pentagram, my daughter now though."_**

 ** _"She controls the doors, as you just saw how we do it now too, if he breaks out, she's going to have to do it again. But it's like being stuck in limbo for all eternity, but what she told you the day you arrived and last night. Before the trio left was true, we control the doors, he had to get her out of the house. And before the pieces all came together, but this was to tear her attention off it.'."_**

 ** _"Keep you focused on getting out of the house, and before she realized her connection to him, or that her powers came from Caroline. The key laid in her necklace, it's a family heirloom, passed from one member to another in the girls. My father was also a priest, so it became the Exorcist meets Poltergeist for you guys the last three days.'."_ **_she said for her and I nodded to the news gently._

 _"To prevent us from realizing she was who he was after, she said he was after her, just before she collapsed. So whatever her family ability is has to do with what just happened earlier. Those hallucinations have to be more than we thought, it's probably the ability she mentioned, but if her lawyer can tell us this. Or her mother explains things in the will that answers every question we need right now with her." I said to him and he nodded._

 _"What aren't you telling me here exactly guys, what's wrong ?" he asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Caroline was her great grandmother like she said, but Craine is her grandfather and she just figured this out a bit ago. The part that wasn't in the stories her mother used to tell her just came forward when she collapsed earlier. But something else got her attention, before we found her in the greenhouse early as well to."_

 _"She's hit the wall of everything her life threw at her the last ten weeks and she's finally reached the point. And of an emotional breakdown, the shock was because of these injuries, but we just hit the wall in her condition. We just barely managed to get her heart going again." she said and he looked at her with a concerned look. "Just who's fault is this exactly?" he asked and she answered that with a growl as we exchanged looks._

 _"Webster did of course, whatever else they did to her we got to get her to tell us when she's a few weeks into her recovery though, but this was way too close baby." she said and he nodded to that. "She thinks we're going to leave her, because of that son of a bitch and everything we just learned, not going to happen. So we're not going anywhere here, and I know Todd and Mary are going to say the same when they hear now."_

 _"In what the hell caused this." he said with a growl and she nodded in agreement._ _"We're alive, because of her, but now she's beyond emotionally spent thanks to this. And it's thanks to both situations tied together, well if it means we're all in the same town. And together we make sure she understands that maternal last name or no. We're not giving her up no matter what." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently._

 _"Great if the Dudleys take the stories seriously, than just learning that you selected their boss and the owner of the house. Then this is going to get their attention and with that fact in mind Dave._ _The amount of damage he did they're going to notice, I mean the painting in the dining room and on the stairs, after he defaced the painting earlier. But the bedroom, the ash and bones all over the floor in the main hall, the windows."_

 _"And the greenhouse stairs when he collapsed them on you at the time, and the dent in the wall he did when we were at dinner when the duo were here. We're looking at $500,000 in repairs and maybe more once I inspect the house. So he and my team and I can fix things." he said and I looked at him. "What do you think of the damage he did here exactly, what's the going cost for this?" I asked him gently and he sighed gently._

 _"With a crazed ghost, I'm looking at 9.5 million, because those painting are worth several thousand, the bedroom is trashed. So the Windows he broke thirty panes of glass and the stairs which are going to take another twenty thousand. And because the gear needed to fix them is a welder, a blowtorch and it's a 130 years old. In order to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, I'd have to take it down and recreate the layout."_

 _"The way Craine had the place set up in there was a tetanus shot waiting to happen, so it's a matter of tightening up the bolts on the staircase. And turn it into a normal spriral staircase, or just get it modernized, by getting a fifty foot pole bolted to the roof. And to the floor bolt the top of the stairs to the ramps and with it getting two of these set up so opposite sides of the platforms, one staircase goes to it and the other to the second."_

 _"And then getting the stairs carefully welded to the pole to ensure its safely stable this time. But while we can't prevent them from checking out things upstairs, we can clean up the mess he did to the foyer and clean up the glass in the dining room as well here. As for the car we got to get it out of range of the gate, so they can get in later, altogether though, the total is going to be 10 million dollars." Luke said and we nodded to that._

 _"Great, in total we're looking at ten million dollars in repairs to the amount of damage he did to the house, including the car smashing into the fence, and I smelt gas when we were trying to get you out of the damn car." she said to him and I quickly nodded. "The damn lock on the engine had kept it in gear, when I said to turn off the engine." I told him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered me at that news._

 _"Damn it, he did that on purpose, if killing me by explosions doesn't work he goes for decapitations. He did that on purpose, so the gas tank is leaking, the spark plugs are loose. And the engine is on, and I'm trapped in the car till you break the window to get me out." he said and I nodded to him. "That was a dumb idea Luke, that fence is so strong, it would a tank or a bulldozer to break it down, not a Yugo or pick up, honey."_

 _"As that car wasn't made for that, then again, just why would her mother have a car like that anyway." Theo said to him and he sighed. "With the amount of funds they have, they were trying to remain inconspicuous about it. And decided to not flaunt that amount of money in the way that the Websters do, she's beyond humble." he said and she nodded. "Makes perfect sense right now." she said as I finished her sentence at that._

 _"And I parked my car thirty feet away from the fence, when you did that, but if the gas tank explodes. And my car is going to go with it, chain reaction, though I don't have the car on, here." I said, giving him my keys as I said it to him. "That tank is going to explode from both the crash, the engine being on and the leaking gas tank, and we need to get mine out of range, to prevent that, so we can leave in the morning and with that."_

 _"Get my car out of range, in case the damn thing does goes off now, that car wasn't built to handle anything like the gates here. And with that, they're going to get it, because that car is twenty years old and has been pushed to its breaking point." I said and he nodded and fifteen minutes later he came back in. "Alright it's on the west side of the driveway and out of range David. She and I'll deal with the mess, stay with her."_

 _"Alright, in fact, while we deal with the clean up you better stay with her, I'm going to have to use a torch to get the rack off the top of the car, but if the gas tank has a hole in it I'm not bothering to turn it on. Because I don't doubt he was flooding the engine till a spark lit up the damn car to kill me." he said though just as he finished saying that we heard an explosion and I nodded as he said it for me at that response bemused._

 _"If Jack or the townspeople heard that, they know, if they told Walters, Jefferson and the mayor that Nell figured it out and completed Becky's mission to lock him back up again." he said and I nodded as she said it for me as a smiley face apeated on the paper in green ink and I nodded with a bemused chuckle at that. "One jolt too many and that's like a bigger version to the rifle reports we heard the first night after getting here right now."_

 _"Guys was that you or did the gas tank finally go?" I asked and a message was written out._ ** _"That was the car, David, but I just left a message at the precinct to let them know you're meeting Jack and his team at the E.R..'."_** _Luke read out to me and I nodded._ _"The damn thing blew up just now, and those bars are made of iron, alright well that kills their shots of getting insurance back though here."_

 _"I'm lucky your car was off and out of range of it now or it could have gone up next, but this is enough of a jolt tonight after what happened tonight." Theo said and I nodded in agreement to that. "We got to wait for the fire to give out, but we better go check on that honey." Luke added to her and she nodded as I decided to stay put next to her, before they came back fifteen minutes later with irritated looks on their faces._

 _" The car has been turned into a trash heap Dave, there's pieces of it all over the drive way, alright I'm moving the pieces to the side of the courtyard and then chain the top of the fence back on to it after the bars have cooled off, so that makes room for them to get in." Luke said and I nodded, as after three hours of cleaning up the amount of damage he did to the house downstairs we were all settled in the sitting room to relax then._

 **End Of Flashback Eleanor's POV:**

 ** _"So you see, nothing you say to us changes the fact that the amount of damage done nearly destroyed what was left of my family line, Jane Emily."_** Frederick told her and Jared finished that remark then sternly. "You committed several felonies yesterday, before they left, and now you break your parole. We gave you a chance, and you still attempted it, well there is no getting out of that trial period now."

"Until you do your trading places period, you're not getting your side of your inheritance, a period of five years, that was non negotiable, we all knew this." he said and she swallowed. "We warned you, young lady, but you're not staying for the night either, but you are under arrest for breaking your parole right now. Boys, take her back to town and get a hotel room for the night." Peter said, as I passed $500 to the trio for that set up.

"Open the gate." I said and and they nodded as Rick undid the chains and pushed one of the doors open. "This is what the prize was, for the house and the entirely family fortune, all this time, this is what caused you to change, it was because of this?" she said in shock and I nodded. "Yeah that's right, I decided to stay here till December, until you met my friends at the hospital and you no longer had a say in my life now finally."

"But life is really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you don't have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills. Mom arranged it in the months leading into her death and we did the fake will reading. But Malcolm was part of the family, but you deciding to sell the apartment sealed your fate now. All there in the will, everyone knows my truth and it's in black and white, so I get everything and you get nothing."

"Nothing but 10% of what you deserve for your decisions and behavior, but it's all there black and white, clear as crystal, Jane." I said and Fred passed the paper to me and I read it out loud then for the benefit of my friends. Them and Richie, who was in shock at the size of the area surrounding the house. Knowing, if they just not bothered with selling the apartment, then it was an equal share to the house finally for them.

"The Craine family has over billions piled away, and only a true Craine can read between the lines and know the will is a fake. Or the people connected to the Craines, but listen to this everyone, this was the notation that mom left to me. That was telling me that the will she left us was a fake, before the test results came back from the bank." I said and the entire team, Rick, Tom and the other crossed their arms as I read it out loud.

"And these are her words to, **_'As the writer of the first will this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer had passed away they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

" ** _As to that I hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine. My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills and though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee and your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned, you showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

" ** _What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor."_**

 ** _"As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

" ** _To my son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise it's time to put it to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up down stairs for some reason."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed, I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _" You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"You became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband. As to how I know that, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby, when I was a few years younger than you are now and I tried to do what you did and it did damage to me, that's why I was on the nitroglycerin all these years."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well, I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 ** _"David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it."_**

"Does that make my point, Jane, you lost everything and the truth was due to come out right after the news came out in the paper. That your financial situation was splattered all over the paper, in Eddie's words, ** _'The best way to hurt rich people is by turning them into poor people.'._ **Mom did just that, now I have the billions to live off, and you are living my life of being a hospice now." I said and she looked between mom's circle.

Who were staring back at her with a stern look on their faces. "My job as judge came with financial situations, you did this to yourself, all we had to do was show up for it. But the will is sealed in stone, your grandfather would want you to be judged starting now. And I'm doing that for him, that will is sealed in stone there is no changing it." Peter said and I nodded as I finished his sentence as I left my arms crossed then firmly.

"And this is goodbye Jane, from here on out, the Marrows, Watts, Sandersons and the Keoughs never want to see you again." I said for the four of us and she looked at me. "Nell, please don't do this." she said and I shook my head. "You did it to yourself, you committed a felony and got caught, long before you could get the real will. There is no going back, what's done is done and now you pay the consequences for your actions."

"But you are not my family, my side of the Craine clan, you belong to Aunt Alicia's side of the family, and I really shouldn't be surprised. That your side is like the social elitists of the 20th century when they murdered the D deck passengers at the time. Well now it's our turn and this is goodbye, I have a family, I have everything I want. And now you live my life, after the triple bypass starting now." I said as I leaned into David firmly at that.

"Tell the hotel manager to give them anything they want for dinner and breakfast, but the door stays locked, unless it's room service. Also give the owner this, to put in some upgrades on the hotel." I said and passed an envelope to Hancock and he nodded, as he checked the amount and looked at me in shock. "That's 10.5 million, Nellie!" Peterson said and I nodded. "Okay, we get it." Hancock said, bemused as he looked at Jane.

"We are placing you under full house arrest as soon as we get back to town." Hancock said sternly as he grabbed her arm and pushed her into his car. And as they took her car back to town, Peter looked at Jack. "Jack, I want an escort for her back to Boston and tell Geoffrey that my decision is she's under house arrest till the day of the trial. Richard is being home schooled starting from today till the trial." he said and Jack nodded to him.

"Do it, guys, I want her on the third floor and no balcony whatsoever, the precinct is guarding the hotel she's at till tomorrow morning. Room service is fine, but there will be no attempts to try and get fast food as the room she's getting is a suite for the night." he said and they nodded as Peterson took the car and she and Richie were in the backseat. And of their squad car, with Jane's silent tears running down her face as they left.

"Well she knows she's seeing us as far more stern then what she expected as our favorite was always Ellie when they were kids at the time. But she's Petunia, he's Dudley and Louis is Vernon, Ellie is playing the part of Lillian Evans and she found her own kind. And her soulmate in David, but if I see this as anything the first born son is likely Harry himself now." Rick said, crossing his arms and mom and dad nodded in agreement.


End file.
